Moi, je n'y ai pas eu droit
by petites sorcieres
Summary: DH/RdM spoilers. Avant epilogue.Chris est la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cet UA.Un monde parfait où vivent ses parents et tous ceux qu'il aime.Bien décidé à tous les sauver,il va à nouveaux détruire les Horcruxes,cachant qui il est vraiment.
1. Chapter 1

Moi…Je n'y ai pas eu droit.

Disclaimers : Bien sûr, c'est moi J K Rowling …. -- '

Résumé : Chris Duruy est la nouvelle identité d'Harry après son arrivée dans ce monde. Un monde parfait où tous ses proches et ceux qu'il aime sont vivants. Il vient de vaincre Voldemort mais à quel prix ? Décidé à protéger ce monde et son « innocence », il se lance dans une quête pour détruire les Horcruxes, se venger à nouveau de Voldemort et…apaiser son âme.

Personnages : Pour éviter toute confusion , Harry sera désormais « Chris ». « Harry » sera son « Autre »

Chapitres prévus : Ca dépend de comment c'est reçu -Mais en tout cas ça ne sera certainement pas une très longue fic. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai déjà les bases décidées et que je n'aime pas les fics trop longues

PG-13 …Pour le moment c'est « tout public » mais ça va se gâter alors je préfère prendre mes dispositions…

Blabla de Petites sorcières

Je sais que je vais me faire tuer par mes lecteurs d'avoir commencé une autre fic …Mais je prend le risque. Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire un « Harry va dans un autre Monde » ! Vous vous demandez sans doute ce qui diffère chez moi des autres ? Mmm et bien je ma fic s'appuie 1 ) sur les sentiments des personnages (beaucoup de psychologie etc…) 2) A la différence des autre « Harry va dans un UA», mon Harry VEUT se battre contre ce Voldemort et se lance donc… à la recherche des 6 Horcruxes. Ses relations avec les « Potter » ne sont pas les mêmes non plus puisque eux ont déjà un autre et qu'ils ne savent pas …Qui est vraiment Chris.

_Italique_ : pour le moment ce sont les pensées des personnages et les Flashback.

Je ne suis pas très fière de chapitre mais bon -Ne jugez pas mon histoire juste sur lui.

Remerciements : à Alixe -C'est elle qui m'a donnée l'envie d'écrire une fic sur Harry UA ! Courrez lire ses fics et surtout Harry , James et Lily, sans oublier les Horcruxes.

Bonne lecture

…A ta vie.

_-Si je comprend bien Mr Duruy, vous demandez à vous inscrire dans notre école pour votre cinquième année._

_Chris acquiesça d'un geste de tête._

_-…Vos résultats sont très bons et avec cette lettre de recommandation de Madame Maxime, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions vous refuser. _

_Dumbledore tendit les papiers au jeune homme, ses yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi- lunes :_

_-La rentrée débutera le 1__er__ septembre, Mr Duruy. Bienvenue à Poudlard._

Fin du flash-back .

Chris soupira, chevauchant toujours son balais. Un an. Voilà déjà un an qu'il était dans ce monde et il avait à peine avancé dans sa quête.

-Un seul . Murmura-t-il furieux. _Un_ Horcruxe trouvé. Sur les sept ! A ce rythme là, Voldemort a encore de beaux jours devant lui . »

Il s'était pourtant promis un peu plus d'un an plus tôt, quand il s'était retrouvé dans ce monde parallèle, qu'il ne laisserait pas le Mage Noir gagner. Dans son monde, il s'en était fallu de peu que lors du Combat Final, ce ne fut Jedusor qui ne l'emportât. Certes ils avaient vaincu .Mais pour lui, c'était pareil. Il avait remporté la victoire, mais à quel prix ?Personne ou presque pour la fêter avec lui. Ils était tous morts :

-A quoi ça sert d'être le Survivant, si on ne peut protéger personne.

Quand Harry s'était un jour réveillé dans ce Monde ,plus jeune de trois ans, il l'avait vu comme un moyen de se faire pardonner. Il était alors allé tout expliquer à Madame Maxime. Beauxbâtons possédait une section spécialisée dans la philosophie et la physique extradimensionnel , leur expliquer qu'il venait d'une autre dimension s'était donc révélé plutôt simple. La demi-géante lui offrit donc une lettre de recommandation ainsi qu'une nouvelle identité. Voilà comme Christian Duruy était né.

La première année à Poudlard fut éprouvante pour le jeune homme. Harry avait eu énormément de mal à voir des personnes qu'il avait vu mourir marcher et rire devant lui. Il laissa échapper un petit rire ; lors de sa première semaine, il avait eu la malchance de croiser Cédric Diggory. Il avait fallu tout le self-contrôle du Survivant pour ne pas hurler et s'enfuir en courant dans la direction opposée.

Mais plus que tout, il avait dû affronter la vision de ses parents et de Sirius….Vivants. Ca avait été un tel choc pour le jeune homme lorsqu'il avait vu le couple venir chercher son « Autre » à la gare. Harry avait alors manqué de s'évanouir.

L' « Autre » c'était la version de Harry de ce monde là. Il n'était en rien semblable au Survivant. L'un était taciturne, n'agissait jamais sans d'abord penser, seul et renfermé. L'autre était blagueur, impétueux, extravertie et toujours entouré d'une bande d'amis. Chris s'était souvent demandé ce qui avait provoquer un changement si radical , la réponse lui était venue d'elle même :

_« La vie »_

C'est la Vie qui avait fait que l'un soit le Survivant et l'autre un sorcier ordinaire. C'est la Vie qui avait donné à l'une famille qui le détestait et à l'autre un père et une mère aimants. C'était aussi la vie qui les avait fait commencé si différemment : la vie de Chris était marqué par la solitude dès ces débuts. Celle d'Harry par la joie et les plaisirs. Seule la vie à Poudlard a pu les rapprocher . Mais une fois encore, Chris avait perdu ceux qui lui étaient proche, tandis qu'Harry n'avait jamais rencontré de près ou de loin la mort.

C'était ces différences qui faisaient que le jeune Survivant avait jalousé son « Autre ».

Chris savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir ainsi, s'immiscer dans leur vie. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui le poussait à vouloir vaincre ici aussi Voldemort . Peut être était ce parce qu'il voulait les voir jouir du bonheur dont il ne semblait pas avoir droit. Il refusait de les voir eux aussi s'arrêter de rire, se lancer dans le cauchemar de la Seconde Guerre alors que lui était là.

_« Tu aimes sauver les gens. Tu veux toujours sauver tout le monde » _

Hermione avait, sur ce point là, sans doute raison .C'était sans doute aussi à cause de ce « Complexe du Survivant » comme l'avait surnommé Ron, que le sorcier agissait ainsi. C'était une sorte de devoir pour lui qu'il se devait d'accomplir. C'était d'autant plus important pour lui dans ce monde-ci, qu'il n y avait pas de Survivant .

Il n'y avait jamais eu non plus de prophétie. Même si Voldemort avait disparu de ce monde ce fameux soir d'Halloween. Mais c'était due à une action combinée des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre…

Chris savait que si Voldemort n'était pas encore revenu ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Et il voulait être prêt à l'affronter lorsqu'il serait là . C'est pour ça qu'il s'était lancé dans la course aux Horcruxes.

-….Ils auraient pu tous être aux _mêmes_ endroits. » Gronda le jeune homme. « Mais non ! Ce serait trop simple, compliquons un peu la vie de Potter. Il en a tellement besoin. »

Le seul Horcruxe qu'il avait jusqu'alors détruit était le journal. Quel mal il avait eu à le trouver ce foutu journal ! Pendant plusieurs mois, il avait fait des recherches sur le Manoir des Malefoy, il avait été jusqu'à y pénétrer sans autorisation …Pour rien ! Le mangemort n'avait pas l'Horcruxe .

Quand Chris y repensait, il avait des sérieuses envies de tuer quelqu'un : il avait dû passer plusieurs nuits blanches pour apprendre par cœur le plan du Manoir, neutraliser un à un tous les sorts et pièges de Lucius ….Il avait même failli ne pas s'en sortir indemne : le sang-pur avait en effet ajouté un « petrificus totalus » devant la porte de sortie qui s'enclenchait dès qu'on mettait le pied sur le palier. Chris n'avait dû son salut qu'au chaton( oui !oui ! chaton) de la sœur de Malefoy. Grâce à un « Accio » bien sentit, l'animal servit de bouclier vivant au Survivant.

En final, il s'en était tiré avec quelques écorchures, sa tenue déchirée ainsi qu'un savon de McGonagall accompagné bien sûr de 20 points en moins pour être en dehors de sa salle commune après le couvre-feu…Sans parler des problèmes de concentrations qu'il eut les jours suivants à cause de la fureur qu'il ressentait (Etrangement Malefoy et sa bande n'avait pas croisé son chemin ces jours là) et de la fatigue due au stress et au manque de sommeil des semaines précédentes.

Chris avait dû alors se rendre dans diverses librairies de l'Allée des Embrumes, sans succès. Ce fut par hasard alors qu'il traînait dans l'Allée, qu'il se trouva face à face avec l'enseigne de Barjow et Berk.

Après quelques menaces qui firent leurs effets, le jeune homme put mettre la main sur l'Horcruxe et le détruisit grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor qu'il gardait toujours sur lui.

Machinalement, il porta la main à sa boucle d'oreille gauche. Qui pourrait se douter que, ce qui semblait n'être qu'un accessoire de mode ordinaire, était en fait l'épée du Fondateur ?

Ainsi c' était discret, et à portée de main, il lui suffisait de penser qu'il voulait l'enlever et elle partait, reprenant sa véritable forme. De plus, personne mis à part lui ne pouvait la retirer. Ginny en avait fait la douloureuse expérience. Elle avait voulu profiter du sommeil du Survivant pour la lui retirer en douce et lui faire une blague….Elle reçut une sorte de décharge électrique qui manqua de la mettre K O.

Chris baissa les yeux et, avisant la petite ville, commença son atterrissage.

----------------------

Chris s'avança dans les rues presque désertes de la ville. Seules quelques ombres et quelques lumières démentissent l'apparence de ville fantôme de Grimtown… Chris la connaissait parfaitement pour y être venu dans son monde et dans celui ci plusieurs fois.

-Enfin….

Il pénétra dans le pub et alla prendre place au bar. L'ambiance était comme d'habitude : étrange .La lumière se réfléchissait sur des peaux d'ivoire et tout n'était que murmure , rires et soupir de plaisir….Qui aurait regardé aurait été surpris par la grande beauté des personnes présentes ainsi que le frisson qui les avait parcouru en voyant Chris pénétrer.

Le jeune homme en salua plusieurs d'un signe de tête et échangea quelques saluts avec d'autres.

-Alors Harry ? Qu'est ce que je te sers aujourd'hui ?Un Firewhisky ?demanda la jolie barman en souriant ce qui eut pour effet de dévoiler deux canines légèrement plus longues que la normal.

-Un bloody Mary serait super, Nathalia, merci.

-Ah, toi tu n'es pas dans ton assiette .

Harry poussa pour toute réponse un soupir exaspéré.

Nathalia était la gérante et barman du Club. Tout comme la plupart des visiteurs du Club elle n'était pas humaine. Harry avait connu cet endroit par hasard dans son ancien monde. Il y était venu avec Ron, Neville , Luna et Hermione, alors qu'ils étaient sur la piste d'un Horcruxe.

Bien qu'au début les relations aient été un peu houleuses, Harry avait finalement réussis à acquérir la confiance des créatures et la plupart l'appréciaient .Nathalia surtout avait fini par considérer le jeune sorcier comme un ami .C'était en partie grâce à elle qu'il avait pu connaître tous les autres ; même si il devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient bien plus ouverts que les « humains » . Après tout, ils l'avaient quand même accepté et aidé.

Harry savait que si Voldemort avait réussi à se rallier les vampires etc…Ils auraient sans doute perdu. Mais grâce à l'amitié qu'il avait su leur témoigner et les nombreux services qu'il leur avait rendu, Harry avait réussi à ce qu'ils le joignent dans son camps ou du moins, restent neutres .

Le Club accueillait de nombreux créatures différentes. C'était l'un des seuls endroit où les « mortels » et les «normaux »n'avaient pas le droit de pénétrer. On pouvait y croiser des vampires(c'était surtout eux en fait qui y venaient) quelques loups-garous , des Elfes, des nains, des gobelins de chez Gringotts …C'était par ailleurs une source de renseignements inépuisable . Certains ne pouvant travailler normalement, utilisaient leurs « dons » pour espionner à des comptes privés.

C'était principalement ce qui amenait Chris, en cette veille de rentrée scolaire.

-Caïus n'est pas encore revenu ? demanda-t-il après avoir sentit l'alcool réchauffer ses membres.

-Non. Il est encore en conseil avec son père. Il dit qu'il viendra néanmoins te voir avec Philippe et Eflloria, très bientôt.

Chris acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Caïus, Philipe et Eflloria, étaient de très bons amis à lui qui avaient combattu à ses côtés. Ils étaient aussi les trois futurs têtes couronnées du monde des vampires, loups-garous et des Elfes. Les trois amis s'étaient rapidement attaché au jeune mortel et venait le voir dès que possible. Ils étaient d'autant plus proche de lui, que (et cela Chris ne se l'expliquait pas) pratiquement toutes les « créatures »se souvenaient de lui en tant que « Harry » .

Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua la silhouette d'Ombre au centre de la foule. Chris ,se levant avec son verre, alla à sa rencontre . Il se dirigea vers un endroit où plusieurs petits groupes étaient formés de deux ou trois personnes, attablés devant des verres ou des cigarettes. C'était « Le Coin ». Toute personne qui souhaitait venir discuter sans prendre le risque d'être entendue venait ici. Une sorte de charme de Silence apparaissait et personne ,même si elle s'approchait d'eux, ne pouvait entendre leur conversation.

Le dénommé Ombre était allé s'asseoir à leur place habituel et invitait le sorcier à faire de même.

_« C'est maintenant que le vrai business commence » _

-Alors Ombre ,qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur notre projet…

-------------------

Chris sourit, satisfait. L'aide d'Ombre et de ses hommes lui avait été précieuse une fois encore. Ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle piste qui semblait au jeune homme plus sûre que toutes celle qu'on lui avait jusqu'alors proposé.

-Cette nouvelle année commence bien ! »murmura-t-il d'un ton rêveur, en s'apprêtant à porter à ses lèvres son jus de citrouille.

Alors que le liquide allait toucher ses lèvres, il s'arrêta brusquement et écarquilla les yeux.

_« L'essence…. Il y a une potion mélangée à l'essence de citrouille. » _

Il reposa son verre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre bout de la table.

-Les Esprits…. » murmura-t-il en voyant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville échanger un regard discret. « …ont encore frappé » acheva-t-il en voyant la moitié de la Grande Salle changer de couleurs …Littéralement. La couleur semblait varier en fonction de l'humeur :ainsi plusieurs élèves qui poussaient des cris, furieux, devenaient complètement rouges.

Un message apparut alors en fumée : « Les Esprits vous saluent » . Chris grimaça imperceptiblement. C'était leur carte de visite, ils ne la changeaient jamais et c'était bien dommage…

Autour de lui, le brouhaha avait fini par s'interrompre, une fois le message apparut. Les Esprits( peu importe qui ils étaient )on en avait l'habitude après tout et cette année ne serait pas bien différentes des autres…

-…Heureusement que le Jumeaux ne sont plus là. » chuchota un élève de Serdaigles de troisième année, à son voisin. « On va être un peu plus tranquille…

_« Ca c'est ce que tu crois…. »_ songea Chris .Il laissa paraître comme d'habitude un visage impassible, mais intérieurement il affichait un sourire mauvais.

La surprise intervint une semaine plus tard., lors de la fête de l'Egalité. Alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner, seul, avec les rares élèves qui étaient déjà debout à cette heure ,Chris entendit avec un plaisir évident des cris d'horreur retentirent partout dans le château.

Le jeune sorcier vit le directeur hausser un sourcil et se lever à moitié . Plusieurs professeurs( dont Rogue et McGonagall) avaient sortit leur baguette. Chris vit avec surprise, arriver « Harry » ou plutôt, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts émeraude courir en poussant des exclamations aiguës. Elle fut suivie par d'autres élèves des quatre maisons qui se dirigeaient dans un brouhaha vers leurs directeurs et directrices de maison .

-Je suis _**une fille**_ ! »lança d'une voix suraiguë, une jeune fille d'environ treize ans.

-Et nous alors ?! Vous croyez que c'est génial d'être des garçons ! »

-ON PORTE DES _**JUPES **_!!

-La honte !!

-Professeurs s'ils vous plait , faites quelque chose !

-On peut pas rester comme ça !!!

Dumbledore, dont les yeux pétillaient, fit un geste de la main pour leur réclamer le silence.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Chris était certain que Dumbledore savait parfaitement ce qui se passait mais voulait juste torturer un peu plus ses élèves

-Professeur, je crois que quelqu'un a utilisé un sort qui nous a fait changer de sexe . » dit un jeune homme aux cheveux roux weasley-isé. (Chris eut un petit sourire en coin. Il rendait enfin à Ginny la monnaie de sa pièce)

-Très bien, retourner à votre place Mr…Miss Weasley . »rectifia la directrice des Gryffondor. Les autres aussi. Nous allons annuler le sort. »

Tandis qu'ils obéissaient, plusieurs lancèrent à haute voix des menaces contre ceux qu'ils tenaient pour coupable : les Esprits .Chris jeta à ceux ci un coup d'œil discret : c'était surtout l'effarement qui se lisait sur leurs visage. Trois de leur membres( Ron, Harry et Neville) avaient après tout étaient victimes du sort.

A peine les professeurs eurent ils levés leur baguette que ce qui semblait être quatre flèches fendirent la pièce et virent se planter dans les tables.

-Des Roses ! s'exclama « Ron » Avec une carte en dessous

Seamus qui était le plus proche, approcha sa main doucement, comme s il craignait une imminente explosion. Un Poufsouffle fit de même.

Les Serpentard n'étaient pas assez idiot pour toucher à quelque chose dont ils ne connaissaient ni la provenance ni si elle présentait un risque . De plus, ils savaient qu'ils avaient toujours les Gryffondor « les courageux idiots » pour faire ce travail. Les Serdaigles, bien que très curieux, savaient aussi les dangers que représentaient un mauvais sort ou une malédiction jetés sur ce papier.

Seamus retira la rose rouge et la posa précautionneusement à côté de lui. Il prit alors la carte et la lut à haute voix :

-J'espère que vous apprécierez toutes et tous ,ce présent qui vous permettra de mieux comprendre l'Autre, en cette journée de l 'Egalité.

Comme on aime rarement qu'un cadeau soit rejeté, si vous tentez d'enlever ce sort vous resterez avec un jour de plus.

Il en est de même pour ceux qui n'ont rien reçu ; ne tentez pas de le retirer vous ne ferez qu'être pris dedans.

A ceux qui n'ont rien reçu, qu'ils ne s'inquiète pas, je penserai à eux la prochaine fois.

Passez tous une agréable journée » et c'est signé … « Le Gentleman Prankster ! »

-- ------ - - -- -------- - - -

Autant dire que ce fameux "Gentleman Prankster" fut sur toutes les lèvres les jours qui suivirent. Tous se questionnaient bien évidemment sur l'identité de ce nouveau blagueur .

Chris était très amusé par ce qu'il entendait et participait lui aussi aux conversations et aux spéculations.

Ca lui faisait du bien d'oublier momentanément les Horcruxes. Il savait qu'il finirait par devenir fou ou tomber en dépression s'il ne cessait d'y penser. C'était déjà difficile de voir son parrain-(«Non professeur Black »)6 heures par semaine…

Chris grimaça . Sirius avait accepté cette année le poste de DCFM .Jusqu'à présent, le jeune homme avait tenté d'afficher un visage neutre et essayé de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Il savait que son parrain avait quelques doute à son encontre. Chris pénétra dans la salle de classe et s'assit, selon son habitude, dans un coin reculé de la salle ; seul. Il regarda ses autres camarades s'asseoir dans un brouhaha les uns à ôtés des autres. Il sourit en remarquant qu'une fois de plus, il n' y avait pas de réelles ségrégation ou de « clans » entre les maisons. Par exemple, Lisa Turpin, une Serdaigle, était assise entre un Serpentard ,Kanditz, et Hannah Abott .

_« Quand je pense que chez moi c'était impossible »._ Impossible en effet de voir ainsi les maisons se mélanger. Certes, les Gryffondors étaient proches des deux autres maisons et particulièrement des Pouffsouffles, mais en général, chacun restait de « son » côté. Le seul cours en fait où ils se « mélangeaient » était la Botanique…Quant aux Serpentards (Chris réprima un ricanement) ce n'était même la peine d'en parler. Jamais au grand Jamais , on ne risquait de voir l 'un d'entre eux ne serait-ce que « s'asseoir » à cotés des autres maisons(sauf si bien sûr ils étaient forcés par leurs professeurs.) .Chris fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix joyeuse de Sirius :

-Salut les gars ! Désolé d'être en retard mais j'ai dû aller sauver quelque demoiselles en détresse. » En disant cela, il adressa un sourire malicieux qui en fit soupirer plus d'une. Tandis que la plupart des garçons de la classe levés les yeux, amusés par les simagrées et l'imagination surabondante de leur professeur, Chris se retint à grande peine de ne pas ouvrir la bouche, effaré.

_« Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ». _

En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, se reprit il, sombre. Il l'avait souvent vu comme ça. Dans ce monde. D'un autre côté, passer 12 ans à Azkaban, un an en cavale et un an enfermé dans un lieu qu'il haïssait pouvait expliquer que Sirius n'était pas été aussi joyeux que son « Autre »tous les jours. Chris le détailla du regard. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux longs, la même taille, les mêmes yeux bleus qui caractérisaient tous les Black…Même la voix et les expressions étaient les mêmes. Pourtant_, son_ parrain paraissait plus âgé, plus mûr(même si Chris était certain que Mrs Weasley n'aurait pas été d'accord avec cette dernière idée), plus sombre, …Mais Harry n'aurait su dire en quoi. C'était…Ce n'était pas vraiment physique. C'était juste une impression qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on était avec son parrain. L'impression qu'il avait vécu des choses difficiles, comme un vétéran que la guerre marqua.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, avant qu'on ne se lance dans le sortilège de Ligature , vous devez d'abord bien saisir le mouvement. Je sais que vous l'avez fait avec le professeur Flitwick, ajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche, néanmoins vous vous êtes entraîné sur des animaux pas vrai ?Or ce n'est pas pareil pour un animal et pour un humain.

_« Ca y est ça commence_ » grogna intérieurement Chris en voyant Sirius lui jeter un regard qu'il espérait être « discret » . Non seulement Chris détestait ça(il trouvait qu'on l'avait suffisamment suivi ou épier dans sa vie, comme ça !) mais en plus ça devenait une sorte de manie. Une manie qui pourrait risquer d'interrompre pendant un moment sa chasse aux horcruxes.

…Je veux donc que la classe se divise en deux ».

Bien évidemment, Chris se retrouva encore une fois seul. A s'éloigner des autres, il était normal que personne ne se précipite pour faire équipe avec lui. Son professeur sembla d'ailleurs s'en rendre compte puisqu'il s'approcha avec ce qu'il pensait être « neutralité » (Chris dû se retenir à grande peine de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel) .

-Douroui ( Chirs tiqua. Ce n'était peut être pas son vrai nom mais il aimait autant qu'il ne soit pas écorché). J'ai demandé que la classe soit divisée en deux.

-On est en nombre impair aujourd'hui, Professeur. » répondit une Lisa avant qu'Harry ait pu ouvrir la bouche . « Patricia est en Inde»

-Ah oui c'est vrai. »se rappela Sirius avant pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme et mis sa main sur son cœur« Moi aussi j'aurai bien voulu pouvoir assister à ce match. (-Comme nous tous Monsieur, lança en riant Seamus )…Mais dis moi, continua Sirius en retrouvant son sérieux, ça ne te dérange pas de rester tout seul ?Tu auras du retard dans cet exercice .

-Je pourrais toujours m'entraîner avec Zetarski, elle revient demain.

-Mais…Continua Sirius en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas travailler avec tes autres camarades. Je sui sûr »il jet un regard en biais à plusieurs groupes. Certains élèves s'était mis par 3 au lieu de 2 « qu'il y a quelqu'un avec qui tu pourras t'entraîner .

Mais le jeune sorcier s'en fichait. Ca ne le dérangeait pas de travailler seul. Au pire il pourrait toujours utiliser une marionnette . De toute façon c'était à peu près pareil dans tous les c… Chris écarquilla alors les yeux et regarda Sirius, incrédule. Personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Sirius, se méprenant sans doute sur le regard de Chris continua de parler avec des exclamations dignes d'un tragédien. Le jeune sorcier fit alors quelque chose dont il ne fut par la suite, pas très fier. Profitant de ce que son parrain le regardait toujours dans les yeux, il pointa discrètement sa baguette vers son parrain et pensa :

_« Legilimentie » _

Comme il s'y attendait, Chris ne rencontra aucune résistance et il se retrouva projeté en face de deux portes grises . L'une d'elle indiquait _souvenir_, l'autres _pensées _ Chris ouvrit cette dernière et entendit comme si le sorcier le lui disait

_« Ce garçon est étrange et il m'inquiète. Il n'a aucun ami, on dirait, et est toujours tout seul… En un an il n'a pas réussi, ne semble même pas avoir tenté de se rapprocher de ses camarades. Antisocial… …garde à l'œil. … suivre …pauvre gars»_

Chris ,de plus en plus incrédule, se retint à grande peine lorsqu'il « revint » de lancer un « QUOI ? » sonore. Reprenant contenance, il fit un grand sourire à Sirius et répondit :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi professeur, et allez voir les autres. Je crois que Seamus a encore mis le feu. » Sirius évidemment se dépêcha d'aller éteindre la flamme et félicita le jeune homme pour ses talents de pyromane. Pendant ce temps, Chris réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sirius ne le considérait pas comme dangereux pour les autres.. C'était à la fois un soulagement et une grande surprise Si le jeune homme était totalement honnête avec lui même, il s'avouerait qu'il s'attendait déjà à être accuser d'être un mangemort . D'un autre côté, ça c'était plutôt un comportement dans son monde. Il ressentit un mélange de plaisir et de mécontentement de voir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui.(et de savoir que ce quelqu'un était l'Autre de son parrain …) .Mécontentement car c'était en quelque sorte de la pitié, et ça c'était bien quelque chose que Chris ne voulait pas.

Sirius ne revint pas le revoir ;Chris en était à la fois ravi et un peu déçu. Le jeune sorcier profita d'une heure de pose pour aller à la bibliothèque. Se mettant dans un coin, il sortit une plume et son journal de bord . Il passa la main sur la couverture et sur les première pages. Pour qui regarderait, il ne verrait qu'un simple cahier empli de formules de cours ou de potions…Une sorte de cahier de brouillon en quelque sorte. Mais c'était bien plus que cela…Le jeune homme tapota du bout des doigts sur la première page. Prenant sa plume, il écrivit quelque chose et le cahier se mit à grossir et à s'emplir de feuilles, si bien qu'il ressemblait bientôt plus à un livre épais qu'un simple cahier de brouillon. Mais Chris ne s'inquiétait guère, il savait que quiconque regardait ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un cahier normal et inintéressant.. Il se mit à écrire d'un geste fébrile :

« **Problèmes du jour** : a) Antisocial. Deux choix :

1)_Se rapprocher des autres_.

Avantage : Sirius me FOUT la paix - -'

Inconvénient :Risque qu'ils s'accrochent à moi.. Difficulté : Sortir le soir ou quand je veux. …Pb :Interrompre la chasse aux Horcruxes..+ mettre leur vie en danger.+ attirer les soupçons des Mangemorts (ou l'attention de Tom sur ses horcruxes et sur moi)

2) _Rester comme ça._

Avantage : Ne mets en danger la vie de personne inutilement .

Inconvénient : Sirius et sûrement d'autres vont commencer à me suivre, me trouver bizarre et ne plus me fiche la paix. Diff : Impossibilité de sortir. Sous constante surveillance. Peut être même rdv avec un psy rires Pb : interrompre la Chasse. +peut être même devoir Le dire.+ attirerai les soupçons sur moi.

3) _Quitter Poudlard_ …

Il raya cette dernière mention. Jamais plus il ne quitterait Poudlard. Ca lui faisait mal de rester ici, mais partir le rendrait fou. Chris poussa un profond soupir et se massa les yeux : il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il allait devoir choisir la solution 1 . C'était celle qui comportait le moins de risque. Certes il n'aurait alors pas beaucoup de temps entre l'heure du coucher et le petit déjeuner pour se lancer à Leur chasse. Mais ça valait mieux que d'être sous constante surveillance d'autant que celle des adultes étaient plus à craindre que celle d'ados, certes curieux, mais aussi plus intéressé par leur propres problèmes( Chris se souvint avec une grimace de sa sixième année. Ni Ron ni Hermione n'avait voulu croire ou écouter ses soupçons, trop intéressé à se rendre jaloux l'un l'autre et à se tourner autour). Il repris sa plume, hésitant encore et écrivit

b)Ses pensées mentent?

Pour « Légilimentie : pas toujours fiable. On peut mentir si on est bon Occlumens » en sous note il écrivit « voir Rogue. »et ajouta sombre « Voldemort on peut manipulé aussi »

Contre « Je n'ai senti aucune barrière. A ma connaissance Sirius n'est pas un Occlumens.» en sous note il marqua « il m'aurait alors appris lui même »

Pour « A. .S(ndla Autre de Sirius) est différent. + Peut être qu'avant Azk, Sirius était fort mais ses barrières se sont affaiblies. Resté 12 ans.+…je sais pas grand chose sur sa vie d'avant L'Evénement»ajouta-t-il, amer.

Contre « Il aurait su que Q(ndla :Queudver) traître .Sirius &A.S n'ont pas eu _besoin_ d'avoir à apprendre la Legilimentie/Occlumentie. + S.A vit dans un monde _**parfait.**_

_**Note**_ : J'suis bien avancé maintenant …Ca sert à rien que je continue à écrire. »

Chris referma son cahier. Machinalement, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. En fait…à bien y réfléchir… que Sirius l'ait fait exprès ou pas cela ne changeait rien. Au contraire, cela renforçait même son premier choix.

- Ca ne me plait pas …Ca ne me plait pas du tout ». Cette phrase fit sourire le jeune homme. C'était une des phrases préférées de Padma lorsqu'elle les accompagnait parfois. Penser à elle, lui fit aussi brièvement penser à un autre moment. En sixième année. Avec une autre Serdaigles

_Flashback _

_Harry, furieux d'avoir encore une fois perdu de vue Malefoy, fit demi tour. C'est alors qu'il se cogna contre une forme qui tomba par terre sous l'impact :_

_-Désolé, je ne vous avez pas v…Luna ? s'étonna Harry en aidant la jeune fille à se relever. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta Salle Commune. ?_

_-Coucou Harry. » dit-elle de sa voix rêveuse. Elle ne répondit pas à sa question ._

_-Je te raccompagnes jusqu'à ta salle Commune…Tu sais, tu ne devrai pas te promener toute seule dans ces couloirs, le soir. » _

_La jeune sorcière abandonna son air rêveur et lui lança un regard mi-incrédule, mi moqueur qui fit rougir Harry. Reprenant contenance, il lança :_

_-Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? _

_-Oui. Très bonne. Et toi ?_

_-Euh …aussi. _

_Un nouveau silence s'installa. Ils étaient encore loin de la Salle Commune et l'heure du couvre feu approchait à en juger par l'ombre grandissante autour d'eux. Au bout d'un moment, fatigué du silence le jeune homme se racla la gorge et demanda :_

_-Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu était venu faire là. _

_-Ah ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit non plus . _

_Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas à se justifier et à donner des explications sur ses allées et venues. Tant pis pour elle si elle ne voulait pas parlait. Pourtant, il fut surpris lorsqu'il l'entendit continuer_

_-… Je revenais de mon d'étude._

_Harry haussa un sourcil._

_-Un group d'étude ? Je ne savais pas que tu faisait partie d'un groupe d'étude_

_-Oh je n'en fait pas vraiment parti, répondit la jeune fille tranquillement, je vais juste m'asseoir avec eux . Parfois je me balade aussi avec des groupes d'élèves ,je m'assois avec eux ça fait croire aux professeurs que je ne suis pas toute seule et c'est comme d'avoir des vrais amis. C'est pas marrant d'être seule. _

_Le premier sentiment que ressentit Harry fut la gêne. Luna avait une façon de parler des choses, parfois triste comme la mort de sa mère, ou des moqueries de ses camarades, qui faisait qu'on se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'accusait jamais personne, ne mettait jamais d'émotions quand elle en parlait. Puis ce fut la fureur. Fureur qui augmenta encore lorsqu'elle ajouta qu'elle s'était perdue à cause de McLaggen. _

---------------------

Chris sourit. Il savait désormais ce qu'il allait faire ….

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus -Je veux au moins 3 rewieus si vous voulez la suite.


	2. A la tranquillité

Moi…Je n'y ai pas eu droit.

Disclaimers : Moi pas JK( R). Mais si toi penser ça, toi Chita

Résumé : Chris Duruy est la nouvelle identité d'Harry après son arrivée dans ce monde. Un monde parfait où tous ses proches et ceux qu'il aime sont vivants. Il vient de vaincre Voldemort mais à quel prix ? Décidé à protéger ce monde et son « innocence », il se lance dans une quête pour détruire les Horcruxes, se venger à nouveau de Voldemort et…apaiser son âme.

Personnages : Lorsque Chris est avec des gens qui connaissent son secret ou qu'il ne connaissait pas dans _son_ monde il redevient Harry. Sinon, Harry est son « Autre ».

PG-13 …Dans ce chapitre il y a une scène qui pourrait « peut être » faire grimacer certain( ou choquer). J'ai indiqué l'endroit où vous devez auquel cas vous arrêtez de lire et où vous pouvez recommencer. Ce n'est pas très long les gens…Alors pas d'inquiétude -

Blabla de Petites sorcières

J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre - et j'espère que vous en aurez autant en lisant ! Et j'ai été ravie du nombre de reçu que j'ai reçu…Continuez comme ça et je publierai certainement de plus en plus vite -…

_Italique_ : pour le moment ce sont les pensées de Harry.

SS-…-SS Fourchchchchchchchelangue

Remerciements : à Alixe -C'est elle qui m'a donnée l'envie d'écrire une fic sur Harry UA ! Courrez lire ses fics et surtout « Harry , James et Lily, sans oublier les Horcruxes. » ET A VOUS AUSSI MES CHERS LECTEURS !

A la fin je vous pose une question LISEZ.

Anonyme, Alix et 4rine merci pour vos rewieu. - J'espère que vous serez pas déçu par ce chapitre -

Bonne lecture

…A la tranquillité

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent. Chris faisait désormais parti d'un groupe d'étude composé de Susan Bones, Hannah Abott, Lisa Turpin, Antony Goldstein et un autre garçon du nom de Marc Fleesh. Ils se réunissaient trois fois par soir pour discuter et faire leur devoir ensemble. Chris restait en général silencieux, faisant mine d'être plongé dans ses devoirs. Il avait choisi ce groupe non seulement parce que la plupart de ses membres étaient des ex de l'AD mais surtout parce que c'était le moins loquace. On pouvait rester assis pendant plus de deux heures sans personne ne parlât. Cependant, il prenait garde à s'impliquer un peu , participant parfois aux conversations, offrant son aide pour un essai ou faisant mine d'être coincé pour un de ses devoirs. En cours, il s'asseyait désormais avec eux, privilégiant néanmoins les élèves de Serdaigles car c'était, encore un fois, ceux qui discutaient le moins en classe. Et ce n'est pas sans plaisir qu'il vit Sirius arrêter de lui jeter des coups d'œil et qu'il remarqua que plusieurs de ses professeurs semblaient eux aussi soulagés(McGonagall la première au vu du coup d'œil qu'il reçut lorsqu'il s'assit pour la première fois aux côté de Patricia Zetapski). Oh bien sûr, Chris n'était pas encore proche des membres de sa propre maison, mais ceux ci avaient très vite compris que le jeune homme était plus Serdaigle que Gryffondor.

Ce soir là justement, il était assis à son coin préféré, une table située près de la cheminée. C'était là aussi qu'il venait s'asseoir avec ses amis, une fois les cours terminés. Plongé dans un épais carnet de notes qu'un de ses « employés » lui avait envoyé, il tentait de faire abstraction du bruit qui régnait autour de lui. Pourtant ,au bout d'une heure ce fut impossible car quelqu'un vint le déranger.

-Eh Chris qu'est ce que tu lis ? demanda Ron en venant s'asseoir près de lui avec Hermione. L'interpellé tenta de ne pas remarquer qu'ils s'étaient assis à l'exact place où, dans un autre monde, _ses _ amis s'asseyaient eux aussi lorsqu'ils venaient discuter avec lui.

-Un traité sur La Magie Divinatoire. » répliqua t-il sans lever les yeux de son livre. »C'est très intéressant.

Réprimant un sourire, il entendit Ron grogner et Hermione lâcher un « humpf ». Il était de notoriété publique que la jeune femme méprisait tout ce qui, de près ou de loin, concernait de la Divination et que le simple mot de « Traité » était suffisant pour dégoûter son ami. C'était aussi ce qu'il voulait, ils ne poseraient ainsi aucune question et le laisseraient peut être travailler en paix. Mais il semblait bien que ce fut impossible ce soir là :

-Hello les gars ! lança Neville en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant avec Harry Dean et Seamus près de Chris. « Qu'est ce que vous faites de beau ?

-Je lisais »répliqua Chris en refermant son carnet et en le rangeant dans son sac.

_« Il n'y a plus aucun espoir que je puisse en savoir plus ce soir » _

-Alors pas trop inquiets? Demain c'est le premier match de la saison.

-Pourquoi veux tu qu'on s'inquiète, Hermione ? demanda Neville affichant un air effaré. C'est l_'autre _équipe qui devrait l'être.

-Ah ? et pourquoi ? demanda Chris en haussant un sourcil.

-C'te question, parce que je suis là ! voilà pourquoi . s'exclama Dean avec un grand sourire. Le meilleur Poursuiveur…

-…Après moi. »ajouta Seamus avec suffisance, ce qui lui valut un coup de coussin de Ron. Il répondit en haussant les épaules en voyant son regard effaré :

-C était pour dégonfler ta tête avant qu'elle n'explose …

-…Ou ne prenne feu ! ajouta Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. Les cinq Gryffondors explosèrent de rire et Chris sentit les coins de sa bouche se tordre en une moue moqueuse, alors que l'intéressé croisant les bras, faisait mine de bouder :

-Au fait Chris, »demanda Hermione en se tournant vers lui « on t'a jamais posé la question mais … »à la surprise de l'interpellé ses yeux brillèrent « tu t'intéresses au Quidditch.?

-Moui

Il entendit une voix dans sa tête s'exclamer_«alors ça, c'est l'euphémisme de l'année» _.Il s'empressa néanmoins de rajouter « Mais je n'y joue pas beaucoup et ça fait des années que je n'ai pas touché à un balais….

_«… pour y jouer »_

-Oh. Fit Hermione, déçue. C'est vraiment dommage.

« _Hermione… Fan de Quidditch. on aura tout vu »_

-Je trouve que c'est le meilleur jeu au monde (-Après le foot ! lança Dean)…Je me vois très mal passer une année à Poudlard sans y jouer ou toucher à mon balais. »ajouta Harry, pensif

A ces mots, Chris tenta très fort de ne pas penser à sa quatrième et (ses)cinquième année .

-D'après vous, demanda Seamus d'un air conspirateur, qu est ce que vous pensez que les Esprits vont faire demain ?

-Demain ?répéta Ron et Chris fut ravi de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir compris. Cependant, Dean avait les yeux écarquillés et les autres « Esprits » avaient dans leur regard une drôle de lueur qui brillaient.

-Demain Ron. _Halloween_. Expliqua Hermione, exaspérée.

-Tu sais, la Grande fête qui a lieu tous les 31 Octobre . Continua Neville comme s'il parlait à un enfant de 2 ans.

-Je sais ce qu'est Halloween, merci Nev'. J'avais…juste pour un moment oublié.

-Ah ! Halloween, c'est trop cool » fit Seamus en se balançant sur sa chaise, un sourire béat sur les lèvres « moi je pourrai jamais l'oublier

-Moi non plus » murmura Chris qui avait pâli, une boule se formant dans son estomac.

Halloween . Halloween…C'était demain !

-----------------------

Autant dire que la journée du lendemain ne se passa pas de la meilleur manière pour le jeune sorcier. Halloween, ça avait toujours une signification pour lui et cette signification était toujours liée à Voldemort. Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, il sentait monter en lui l'anxiété, tant et si bien qu'il prononça de travers sa formule au cours de Flitwick ce qui lui valut dix points en moins pour inattention, ne réussit pas à réaliser le sortilège de Disparition (nvb) exigé par McGonagall eut donc droit à des exercices en plus et pour finir fut réprimandé par Gobe-Planche car il s'était ,inconsciemment, trop rapproché de la Forêt Interdite. Autant dire que Chris attendit avec impatience la fin des cours….ce que Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer. Se méprenant sur le sens de son inquiétude, elle l'accosta à la fin du cours de Slughorn et lui dit :

-Franchement, ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter. C'est ridicule aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres

Le jeune homme surpris fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche. Il sentit alors son anxiété disparaître totalement pour être remplacée par de la fureur. Qui était-elle pour lui parler comme ça ? Alors c'était _ridicule _?. Ridicule de craindre le jour anniversaire de _Voldemort _? celui de _la mort_ de ses parents ?de celle de _tant _de personnes ?Il aurait voulu crier, lui hurler dessus, lui dire qu'il avait tous les droit de s'inquiéter, qu'elle était folle et qu'elle avait oubliée tout ce qui était arrivé, ce qu'ils avaient vécu ce fameux jour: le Troll, la Chambre des Secret à nouveau ouverte…Mais il se rappela que _cette_ Hermione….Celle qui se tenait debout face à lui n'était pas _la sienne_ . Ce n'était pas celle avec qui il avait affronté le Troll et sauvé la Pierre Philosophale. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait été pétrifiée par un basilic. Pas elle non plus qui l'avait aidé jusqu'au dernier instant de sa vie… Alors Chris s'arrêtant dans son élan, ferma la bouche et répliqua calmement :

-Tu as raison. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si inquiet.

Hermione, tout d'abord surprise de ce brusque changement de comportement, répondit avec un sourire :

-C'est normal . Ca doit être toute cette agitation qui règne à cause du match.

Avec un sourire forcé, le jeune homme répondit :

-Oui. Ca doit être ça. Le match….

-----------------------------------

Chris était seul dans le dortoir. Assis près de la fenêtre, il contemplait le ciel d'un air maussade. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller voir son Autre et ses amis jouer au Quidditch. En fait, il n'avait même pas envie de sortir. Tous ces cris de joies, ces exclamation excitées qu'il avait entendu toute la journée et qu'il continuait d'entendre le rendaient malade. Il ne supportait pas de les voir ainsi faire la fête, se moquer d'une telle manière de cette soirée. Cette soirée qui jusqu'à présent avait été sacrée pour la communauté Sorcière entière. Et les voir tous heureux, insouciants (Harry serra les poings)…Alors que tant de vies avaient été brisées ce soir là…Alors que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient _péris _cette nuit là. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas allé au groupe d'étude, pour ça aussi qu'il avait évité comme la peste certains élèves tels que Eloise Midgen ou Stephen Cornfoot°. L'an dernier, il n'y avait pas participé…Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de cette soirée, tout entier qu'il était dans sa Quête et dans l'euphorie de ce nouveau Monde. Poussant un soupir, il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil de Dean :

_« Plus que deux heures »_

Pourtant son inquiétude ne se calma pas.

_« Quelque chose va arriver ce soir. »_

Et quoique ce fut…Il doutait que ce fut quelque chose de bien. Son instinct lui recommandait de ne pas sortir ce soir. Il tenta d'oublier l'anxiété qui le tenaillait en pensant à autre chose . Le match avait lieu à 6 heures. Une autre différence avec son monde. Ici on pouvait jouer au Quidditch à Poudlard le soir. Une fois la nuit tombée, on installait des sortes de lampes magiques, comme celles qu'il avait vu dans certains magazines de Ron. Après aurait lieu le banquet. Tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur la fenêtre , il vit une chouette foncer sur lui et déposer une lettre et un rouleau de parchemin avant de repartir immédiatement. Chris reconnut immédiatement en ce dernier, un portoloin. Sachant de qui venait la lettre, il s'empressa de la lire :

_J'ai quelqu'un qui pourrait beaucoup t' intéresser. _

Ces mots firent écarquiller les yeux de Chris. Faisant disparaître la lettre, il s'empressa d'utiliser un sort qu'Hermione lui avait appris. En quelques secondes, plusieurs objets volèrent vers lui dont des gants et des bottes en peau de dragon et une cape noire affublée d'une capuche. Ainsi vêtu, on ne pouvait plus distinguer son visage qui était dissimulé par l'ombre, magique, et seuls deux yeux vert couleur Avada Kedavra transparaissaient. Sans plus réfléchir, il prit le portoloin et disparut.

----------------

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Chris jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui, méfiant. Il se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre que seul un lampadaire, situé à quelques mètres de là, éclairait d'un mince filet lumineux.. Autour de lui, il n'y avait pas un chat et on entendait aucun bruit. Il tenait sa baguette d'une main tandis que l'autre, en retrait, n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du pommeau de son épée. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et en un éclair fit un demi tour .

-Tu n'as pas perdu tes réflexes. » dit simplement Ashkal, alors que la baguette de Chris était pointée sur sa poitrine et son épée contre cou. « La personne que je voudrai te montrer se trouve dans ce club…

Harry haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il rangeait ses armes. Quel club?Il n'y avait rien dans cette ruelle si ce n'est lui et son informateur . Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Ashkal sourit ce qui eut pour effet de dévoiler des canines acérées :

-Les Humains ne savent pas regarder. Ils ne savent pas ,on plus écouter et ne font jamais attention à rien. Jamais..

Harry se dit qu'il avait déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part°. Néanmoins, il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de suivre son informateur. La surprise le trahit néanmoins lorsqu'il vit Ashkal passer à travers le mur. Après une brève hésitation, il le suivit, fermant toutefois les yeux comme la première fois qu'il traversa la voie 9 ¾ . Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une seconde plus tard, il était dans un bar, semblable en tout point à celui de Nathalia. Architecturalement parlant ,car la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. L'ambiance de ce bar était plus sombre. Il n'y avait aucun couple qui dansaient et la plupart des gens qui s'y trouvaient ,étaient soit attablés au bar soit allongés sur des divans. Personne ne fit attention à lui . En fait, c'était comme si personne ne les voyaient. Chacun était comme enfermé dans son petit monde .Il y avait très peu de lumière et l'on distinguait surtout des volutes de fumées ou des éclats scintillants par endroit et par moment.

_-_Il est par là…. »

Harry sortit de sa contemplation et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par son employé . Il vit alors une dizaine de portes, les unes à côtés des autres. Harry, curieux, posa la main sur leur bois. Il fut à nouveau surpris : ce n'était pas du bois ! Mais une matière qu'il ne reconnaissait pas….Une matière étrange car elle n'était pas purement faite de magie mais d'autre chose…De plus sombre, de plus noire…. Il avait l'impression que toute la douleur du monde était concentrée dans son bois .Le jeune homme frissonna.. Même s'il n'avait posé sa main que quelque seconde, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait gelée. Il regarda la porte. Celle ci était glacée…Aussi glacée que la mort. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'alors .

_-_Ce silence. »

Il n'entendait rien. En fait, Harry fit claquer ses bottes sur le parquet , on ne pouvait entendre aucun bruit. C'était comme si on lui avait jeté un sort de Mutisme et de « Muffliato » mais sans le bourdonnement. (ndla : _je suis désolée j'ai lu le tome6 en anglais. C'est le sort qui fait que la personne à côté de vous ne peut vous entendre mais ressent un étrange bourdonnement Si quelqu'un pouvait me donner le nom en français merci. C'est dans le chap 12)._Ashkal le fixait avec une expression neutre.

-J'imagine que tu n'avais jamais venu dans un bar comme ça, avant.

-Non. Jamais dans un bar aussi…

-Noir ? demanda Ashkal avec un drôle de sourire. « Malfamé ?Laisse moi te dire Potter que c'est bien plus que ça…cette tenture contre laquelle tu t'appuies par exemple. Oui celle qui tu as l'air de trouver confortable et chaude. Sais-tu ce qui lui procure cette chaleur ? (il eut un sourire carnassier et Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine) Elle est faite en peau d'Inferi .

A ce mot, Harry s'écarta en poussant un hurlement de terreur. Instinctivement, il porta les mains à ses poignets. Là où des Inferis avaient laissé leur marques indélébiles . Il tremblait et se sentait comme un enfant, apeuré…

-Alors cette porte…Glacée et sombre elle est…°°

Pour toute réponse, Ashkal sourit…D'un sourire malsain.

_« Je passe trop de temps avec_ eux »Harry regarda autour de lui et trembla à nouveau. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher «_ Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Et _je n'aime pas_ Halloween. »_

-Mais , pourquoi y a-t-il des portes ? Ne peut on pas parler à l'extérieur puisqu'il semble que personne ici ne peut nous entendre.

-Seul celui qui organise la rencontre peut les ouvrir. Même la patronne ne le peut pas. Elle s'ouvre une fois l'entretient terminé…Ou à la mort de l'organisateur.

Harry haussa un sourcil :

-A la mort ?

Ashkal haussa les épaules pour toute réponse :

-On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Tout peut arriver et parfois ça se passe très mal…Néanmoins, la durée maximale est de 3 jours. Ensuite elle s'ouvre qu'importe que la « discussion » soit finie ou pas ….On doit encore attendre un peu avant qu'on ne puisse y pénétrer

Harry tenta de ne pas s'imaginer les tortures qu'on pourrait infliger ici et jugea préférable,au vu du regard d'Ashkal, de ne pas demander _pourquoi_ on attendait .

-J'ai connu beaucoup d'endroit…peu fréquentables. Que ce soit dans le Monde Magique ou dans le Monde Moldu. Mais celui ci … »il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours « dépasse _de loin_ tout ce que j'ai vu.

-C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. »lança Ashkal et Harry décela une pointe de fierté et de tendresse dans sa voix.

-C'est endroit…Il s'appelle comment ? »

-Il n'a pas vraiment de nom….Mais on l'appelle tous « Heaven »(_ndlaParadis_)

-Heaven ? »il regarda à nouveau autour de lui « Pourquoi pas ? Après tout le club Happy Ending existe bien.

-Oh lui aussi il est génial ! J'adore y aller » s'exclama enthousiaste Ashkal

------(arrêtez de lire si la seule mention du sang vous fait tourner de l'oei…Quoiqu'il n'y ait rien d'horrible --------------------------------

Le Club « Happy Ending » Harry aurait préféré ,lui, n'y JAMAIS mettre les pieds. Dans son monde, il s'était retrouvé là bas par erreur avec les membres de l AD ainsi qu'avec Malefoy, Nott et Zabini( juniors.) . On entendait les cris d'agonie et les bruits des têtes qui tombaient, des coups de fusils…Bref, les adolescents avaient failli mourir sur place. Plusieurs filles par ailleurs s'évanouirent à la vue d'un cadavre qu'on traînait par les pieds…Une mare de sang suivait….Harry pouvait dire sans trop se tromper que c'était sûrement un des lieux les plus Effrayants qu'il ait jamais vu.

-…Celui là est dans le même style .Si j'avais su je t'aurai amené le soir où il font la Grande fête ! Tu vas voir c'est encore plus génial. »Il semblait complètement avoir oublié qu'à côté de lui il avait un adolescent. «Dire que j'ai cru que t'allais être choqué sinon .Mais bon de toute façon tu peux quand même voir les guillotines parfois scintiller ou les Iron Maiden là bas et plein d'autres choses…

-Tu…Tu veux dire que là des gens sont entrain de mourir…Juste à côté de nous ? »

Comme pour lui répondre, quelque chose d'ovale lui roula près de lui ,effleurant son pied droit…Harry préféra ne pas savoir ce que c'était, se rappelant trop bien une scène semblable au Happy Ending.

-----------Vous pouvez recommencer à lire --------

-Bien sûr ! Sauf que c'est silencieux et qu'on ne voit rien…On ne sent même rien ! »ajouta-t-il avec une moue déçue. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et répéta « _Je n'aime pas Halloween…Et les clubs »_

-J'imagine que…Comme pour le Happy Ending…On ne peut le trouver que par accident ou en connaissant son nom.

-Oui. Il change de place. Comme ça les autorités ne peuvent pas venir déranger notre amusement.

Harry préféra ne faire aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de mettre ses gants en peau de dragon et éviter tout autre…euh…Objet suspect.

---------------------------

-Enfin !

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule dans un craquement sinistre . Ashkal laissa Harry pénétrer en premier. C'était une petite pièce, constituée de nombreuses tentures rouges suspendues au plafond . A quelques mètres de la porte se trouvaient une table ronde avec trois pouffes et des coussins .Harry fronça alors le nez. Il sentait une forte odeur d'alcool mêlée de vieux tabac …Une odeur qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose…Soudain, une main apparut et retira la cape d'invisibilité. Un homme râblé, mal rasé et vêtu d'un pardessus en lambeaux, se matérialisait devant leur nez. Il avait des jambes courtes et arquées, une longue tignasse rousse et des yeux injectés de sang, soulignés de grandes cernes qui lui donnaient le regard mélancolique d'un basset :

-Mundungus Fletcher ! s'exclama Chris à la fois furieux et surpris. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de leur dernière rencontre. Quant à Mundungus, s'il fut surpris que son interlocuteur connaisse son nom, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Reprenant contenance, Chris s'assit près de lui et lança

-Venons en au fait. Je suis venu pour affaire…Qu'avez vous donc à me proposer.

Tout d'abord, le jeune homme crut que le trafiquant allait s'effondrer. Il se balança d'avant en arrière, puis regarda Chris comme s'il ne semblait pas le voir. Il resta un long moment silencieux avant de lancer, les yeux vitreux :

-J'ai -hic- des choooses à vous proposer m'sieur. Hic…

_« Je rêve il est saoul !_ »

-… moyennant un certaine compensation bien sûr ha !ha !»ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste et en s'appuyant Chris .

Le jeune homme grimaça encore plus et écarta d'un coup de coude l'alcoolo qui tomba à terre sous l'effet :

-Gwa ! dégage L'odeur est insoutenable .

Mundungus eut le plus grand mal à se remettre sur son siège. Chris jeta un regard torve à Ashkal qui se contenta de répondre :

-C'est Halloween. Il a …

-...Fêté ça comme ça s' mérite. Ouais.Hall….Hallowine(ndlavin) ...D'ailleurs j'ai avec moi ...Plein de hiic. Petite choses qui pourront vous être utiles gentlemen.

Joignant le geste à la parole il posa sur la table une valise ancienne qui s'ouvrit sous le choc, révélant un bric-à-brac suffisant pour remplir à lui seul toute la vitrine d'un magasin de brocante. Chris eut la vague impression de l'avoir déjà vu. .

Chris se serait bien frappé la tête contre le mur. Ca s'annonçait long…._Très_ long.

_« Je déteste Halloween »_

_--- - - - - - - _

Une heure s'écoula. Puis deux. Chris calcula qu'il n'avait plus que cinq heures avant qu'on ne remarque son absence. Plusieurs fois il avait jeté des regard à Ashkal. Ce dernier restait impassible et ses yeux indiquaient au jeune sorcier d'attendre. Chris savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, il était après tout un des rares à lui avoir donné un emploi et Merlin seul savait combien c'était rares pour _eux _de trouver un emploi. Il ne voulait sûrement pas le perdre(C'était une des raisons qui faisait que le jeune homme travaillait avec _eux_ par ailleurs.) La voix de Mundungus résonnait toujours à ses oreilles

-…Et ces magnifiques livres appartenant à …à…. Chais plus mais ils ont appartenu. »

Mais Chris lui savait à qui ils avaient appartenu. Il avait reconnu le symbole :le blason de la famille Black. En un clin d'œil, il fut sur le sorcier, la pointe de son épée contre sa gorge. Ses yeux flamboyaient et il dit en hachant ses mots :

-Vous vous êtes suffisamment moqué de moi Vous n'avez pas l air de savoir à qui vous avez affaire »il appuya un peu plus la pointe de l'épée contre sa gorge. Mundungus était désormais aussi pâle que Malfoy remarqua Chris et de grosses gouttelettes de sueur dégoulinaient le long de son front. « Je répète, Je suis venu pour affaire. Alors si vous ne voulez pas que je vous tue » il appuya encore légèrement « vous avez intérêt à me montrer quelque chose de _valable _» acheva-t-il dans un sifflement. Il relâcha le voleur qui soudain, apparut plus lucide. La peur avait semble-t-il fait réduire son taux d'alcool (si cela était possible). Mundungus se précipita alors vers sa valise et commença à ouvrir des poches dissimulées en balbutiant :

-Oui oui monsieur .Tout de suite M'sieur .

Chris eut un sourire mauvais : Mundungus se rappelait où il se trouvait et savait qu'il était à sa merci. Il croyait sincèrement qu'il allait le tuer et ne voyait pas que tout ceci n'était que du bluff.

-Ah ! le voilà ! »lança-t-il en sortant un drôle d'objet à l'aspect menaçant. Mais Chris ne le regardait même pas. Son regard avait été attiré par un éclat doré.

_« Non…Non ça ne peut pas être ça… »_

Le cœur battant, il souleva un tas d'immondice- ou les effets personnels de Mundungus si vous préférez- et tira sur une légère chaînette en or . Ashkal esquissa un sourire satisfait uron et Mundungus se précipita pour lui dire le prix mais Chris ne l'entendait pas il murmura, la gorge sèche:

-Le…Le médaillon.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il tenait entre ses mains un lourd médaillon en or serti d'un S ouvragé …Le médaillon de Serpentard ! Chris était tellement content qu'il aurait pu se mettre à hurler. C'était lui, bien lui ! Le médaillon que Merope Gaunt avait reçu en héritage et qu'elle avait laissé chez Barjow&Beurk et que Tom avait volé chez la vieille Hebpzibah Smith. Et celui ci était le _vrai_. Il sentait son pouvoir entre ses mains.

-Un superbe médaillon ouvragé datant du 15ème siècle, il a été… » Chris lui fit signe de se taire et, sans quitter le médaillon des yeux lui demanda :

-Combien ?

-500 Gallions

-10

-Dix Gallions ! s'exclama Mundungus furieux. « Mais c'est du vol !De l'escroquerie

_« regardez qui parle ! »_

-5 Gallions et » Chris lui jeta un regard noir « je te laisse la vie sauve. Je ne dirai pas non plus aux Black que c'est toi qui depuis plusieurs années voles leur héritage….Du moins, pour le moment.

Mundungus pâlit considérablement. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Des menaces de mort il s'en fichait, il en recevait 10 par semaine depuis 20 ans et puis…il fallait bien mourir un jour, non ? Mais si Chris le disait aux Black…Il frissonna. Leur famille était suffisamment influente pour qu'il passe plus de 5 ans à Azkaban !Juste avec Narcissa et Bellatrix… La mort, il pouvait supporter. Pas la prison. Alors d'un geste lent de la tête, il acquiesça :

-Parfait. Je savais que nous allions pouvoir trouver un moyen d'entente. Voilà ton argent.

Ceci dit, il sortit hors de la pièce en jetant un regard au médaillon. Finalement, Halloween…Ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise fête que ça !

----- ---- -----------------

Chris était ravi. Il avait enfin trouvé un autre Horcruxe. Il était tellement heureux qu'il donna le double de ce qu'il avait convenu avec Ahskal avec la promesse d'être encore une fois aussi efficace. Sur le chemin du retour( il savait enfin qu'il n'était pas loin d'Edimbourg), il fit plusieurs looping sur son balai, qu'il avait emmené avec lui.

_« J'aurai du m'en douter. Mundungus. Encore lui… Il a vraiment cru que j'allais le tuer ! »_

Il éclata de rire et le son se répercuta dans la nuit .Il était heureux. Si heureuxIl fit d'autres cascades avec son balai. A chaque Horcruxe trouvé, il se rapprochait un peu plus de son but…Il jeta un coup d'œil au médaillon qui cognait contre sa poitrine .

_Quand je pense que quelqu'un aurait pu acheter l'âme de Voldemort et la faire trôner fièrement dans son salon….ou autour de son cou. »_Il frissonna à cette idée étrange.

Voldemort serait vraiment furieux si il apprenait qu'un _Potter_, qu'un sorcier qui n'était même pas sang-pur, se baladait avec son Horcruxe autour du cou.. Juste pour ça, Chris était tenté de le garder…..Sa première idée avait donc été de le détruire plus tard. Mais Chris se méfiait de son pouvoir et ne voulait pas qu'il l'attaque un jour… ou un de ses camarades. De plus, se serait trahir ce pourquoi il était là et il était certain le directeur remarquerait l'étrange médaillon serti d'émeraude(même vide de Son âme) .Il fronça les sourcil, mi-amusé, mi-agacé : Dumbledore remarquait tout.

Il décida donc de trouver un endroit vide de tout habitation(comme il y en avait tant en Angleterre)et de le détruire là. Il voyagea longtemps sans rien voir puis finalement, trouva l'endroit parfait. Il amorça une descente rapide et miniaturisa son balai avant de le ranger dans une double poche intérieure de sa cape. Il vérifia qu'il était bien seul. Il se trouvait dans une plaine, à l'orée d'un bois sombre et il ne distinguait aucune lumière dans les environ…Cela signifiait que la plus proche habitation(du moins du côté de la plaine) se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de là …Enfin, si il en croyait ce que lui avaient dit Hermione et le professeur Sinistra sur la physique et le pouvoir de l'œil. Précautionneusement, il retira alors l'Horcruxe de son cou . Il savait comment l'ouvrir. Le jeune sorcier fixa le Médaillon et, comme il l'avait fait en de nombreuse occasion, s'imagina qu'au lieu d'un S gravé, il y avait un serpent. Un serpent qui ondulait…lentement…vers lui…qui le regardait avec ses yeux …Verts :

_SS-Ouvre toi !SS _

Chris vit alors avec le médaillon s'ouvrir, mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Ecarquillant les yeux, il comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Alors utilisant toute sa force, il jeta le Médaillon le plus loin possible .Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement de plus , l'objet de Serpentard émis une forte explosion et Chris n'eut que le temps de se protéger à l'aide d'un sort avant d'être soufflé par l'explosion. Il poussa un cri alors qu'il était projeté de plusieurs mètres vers le ciel. Il se rentra alors violemment contre quelque chose de dur et ressentit une immense douleur dans son dos tandis qu'un liquide s'écoulait de l'arrière de sa tête.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente avant qu'il ne tombât dans l'obscurité fut que décidément :

_« …Je Déteste Halloween !»_

-------------------

Voilà -J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Moi en tout cas j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Mettez une p'tite rewieu svp ! Je mettrai la suite pour 3 rewieus M'sieur dames-

Stephen Cornfoot (d'après Harry Potter Lexicon) : Elève à Serdaigle .Son nom apparaît dans un brouillon de la liste des élèves de l'année de Harry que Jo montra durant l'interview télévisée "Harry Potter and Me" D'après la liste, c'est un sang-pur. Stephen n'est jamais apparu dans le canon, mais son nom est présent sur la liste car il a apparemment existé dans les premières idées de Rowling.

Petit Quizz : Des Gâteaux virtuels en forme de Ronflack Cornus (ou autre choses lol) si vous trouver

° de Qui Harry parle lorsqu'il dit que cette phrase « lui rappelle quelque chose »

°° A votre avis…Quelle est cette créature ? Réfléchissait 5 min et vous trouverez !

Mettez moi vos réponses dans vos rewieus ou envoyez les par mail …Je donnerai la liste des gagnants au prochain chapitre

Ndla : Comment Rogue écrivait il dans son livre de cours (le Prince au Sang Mêlé )quand un sort ne se prononçait pas à haute voix ? En anglais il est écrit (par exemple près de Levicorpus « nvb ».) J'aimerai bien le savoir sinon ça risque de rester en anglais.

LISEZ : Bon je fais ce que vous voulez pour le prochain chapitre (j'ai décidé de vous faire participer un peu dans cette fic -Comme vous avez de la chance lol) . J'imagine que tous vous voulez qu'Harry s'en sorte. La raison est COMMENT ? Je choisirai les meilleurs idées -


	3. Un monde vraiment parfait Part I

Moi…Je n'y ai pas eu droit.

Disclaimers : Moi pas JK( R). Mais si toi penser ça, toi Chita

Résumé : Chris Duruy est la nouvelle identité d'Harry après son arrivée dans ce monde. Un monde parfait où tous ses proches et ceux qu'il aime sont vivants. Il vient de vaincre Voldemort mais à quel prix ? Décidé à protéger ce monde et son « innocence », il se lance dans une quête pour détruire les Horcruxes, se venger à nouveau de Voldemort et…apaiser son âme.

Personnages : Chris (Harry)et les personnages du monde de Rowling

PG : Vous pouvez tous lire !

Blabla de Petites sorcières

Je vous avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Pourtant je ne suis pas mécontente de moi même -Je suis même un peu fière lol . J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum les descriptions des lieux et d'être in-character. C'est mon but -et j'espère que j'y suis arrivée ! J'ai aussi fait réfléchir un p'tit peu notre Chris(Harry)

_Italique_ : pour le moment ce sont les pensées de Harry.

SS-…-SS Fourchchchchchchchelangue

_FELICITATIONS !_

A _Anonyme et à Aele_ qui ont réussi à trouver la référence( Stan Rocade). Je trouvais que cette question était plus dure que l'autre. Voici quels était les indice : « Glacée », « toute la douleur », «la main gelée »…C'est les DETRAQUEURS(j'ai, pour ma part, toujours l'image du film 3 quand le détraqueur pose la main sur la porte du compartiment.) Voici vos Gâteaux virtuels !

_Cilou O'Neill__ et Aele_ : j'ai choisi votre idée.

Réponses aux rewieus non signées :

4rine :Ah ! Tu es la première à avoir mis une rewieu sur ce chapitre .Merci saute sur la rewieuse -Ca fait longtemps que je voulais écrire une fic avec un Harry dans un UA. J'ai enfin trouvé le courage-J'espère revoir ta rewieu dans ce chapitre -

christophe : Merci pour tes encouragements -

adenoide : Je ne sais pas si tu reçois mes e-mails, alors je t'écris là. Tu sais comme l'auteur c'est moi tu peux me dire « tu ». ah ? Tu trouves ça plus difficile à comprendre ? Alors j'arrête. Ce sera « Chris » pour l'ancien HP. J'avais juste un peu de mal à « abandonner » tout à fait le prénom de Harry. Je pensais aussi que ce serait facile de comprendre que je parlais de Chris lorsqu'il était avec Ashkal. J'ai eu tort -Okay dès à présent ça restera Chris( sauf …Dans quelques petites exceptions comme les souvenirs, ou lorsqu'on découvre la vérité.). Juste une question, tu parles anglais ?(Il me semble avoir rencontré une Adenoide qui parlait anglais. Si tu l'es et que tu préfères me laisser ta rewieu en anglais, fais le, je te répondrai )

Anonyme : Merci -Dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre.

NEPHERIA :Voilà ! voilà -J'espère que ça te plaira. Merci pour ta rewieu -

Lunamoon : Arf réfléchit . Difficile de répondre. Je suis une fervente partisane du couple Harry/Luna et ce depuis l'OP . Alors j'ai toujours tendance à la mêler -Lol. Mais ici, Chris tente de s'éloigner de tout le monde et principalement des « Autres » de ses meilleurs amis et des membres de l'AD. Il ne passe du temps avec eux que parce qu'il est contraint. Il lui est arrivé beaucoup de choses et il va avoir beaucoup de mal à s'ouvrir aux autres et surtout, à accepter qu'il a _besoin d'eux_. Alors pour te répondre je dirai : Non. pas pour le moment. Du moins.

Ghost : Merci. Si j'ai demandé comment mes lecteurs voulaient que ça se passe c'est parce que j'ai déjà toute l'histoire en tête et même la fin. Un détail comme celui ci ne changerait pas grand chose (et j'aime les défis). Je ne le ferai cependant que pour quelques chapitres( car cela n'influera pas vraiment sur la trame de l'histoire). Tu verras par la suite d'ailleurs. Merci pour ta rewieu

Remerciements : à Alixe -C'est elle qui m'a donnée l'envie d'écrire une fic sur Harry UA ! Courrez lire ses fics et surtout « Harry , James et Lily, sans oublier les Horcruxes. » ET A VOUS AUSSI MES CHERS LECTEURS ! lance un baiser baveux

Bonne lecture

…Un monde vraiment Parfait ? Part I

Il avait mal. Très mal à la tête.

Chris dut se retenir de ne pas pousser un gémissement. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut immédiatement les lits et les draps blancs :

-Ste Mangouste ! s'étrangla-t-il. Il ressentit alors une nouvelle douleur à son crâne.

-Qu'est ce que je fais là…Et » il toucha son nez« comment ça se fait que je puisse voir sans mes lunettes ? »

Pendant un bref instant, il chercha dans sa mémoire les raisons qui auraient pu le pousser à venir faire un séjour dans cet hôpital. Il avait toujours évité d'y aller du fait de sa notoriété en tant que Survivant. Notoriété qui n'avait qu'accrue depuis sa petite aventure dans le département des Mystères. Le jeune homme sentit son estomac se nouer alors que les souvenirs de cet épisode tragique lui revenaient. Il tenta alors de penser à autre chose et fut surpris de trouver sa baguette fermement serrée entre ses doigts. Mais elle était différente, elle était plus sombre et en même temps…Bien plus lumineuse. Voir sa baguette le porta à observer ses vêtements. Il portait un pyjama bleu, et ses cheveux long(« long ? ») tombaient sur ses épaules. Un bandage lui serrait la tête. Machinalement, il remit une mèche derrière son oreille et toucha sa boucle d'oreille.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint de son arrivée dans ce monde et du piège que lui avait tendu :

-Le médaillon !s'exclama-t-il rejetant les draps qui le recouvrait et en tentant de se mettre debout. Mais à peine posa-t-il les pieds sur le sol qu'il sentit la tête lui tournait et chancela. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, essayant d'arrêter l'impression que la pièce tanguait dangereusement. Il essaya de faire un autre pas mais son tournis ne faisait qu'empirer. Un cri aigu l'arrêta :

-Qu'est ce que vous faites hors de votre lit !

Chris n'eut que le temps de voir une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et à la robe de guérisseuse verte, avant d'être réexpédié sous l'effet d'un sort dans son lit…Et plutôt violemment :

-Eh ,mais vous êtes complètement folle ! J'aurais pu me faire très mal !

La jeune guérisseuse se contenta d'hausser un sourcil tandis qu'elle posait une pile d'affaire sur la table de nuit et faisait apparaître une dizaine de flacons et d'objet un peu étranges(et pas tous rassurants). Elle fit un petit sourire en coin :

-Si tu arrives à te plaindre c'est que donc tu vas mieux. Et c'est de ta faute( ses yeux lancèrent un expression qui lui rappela ô combien Mme Pomfresh) tu n'avais qu'à ne pas sortir de ton lit jeune homme .Je suis Melle Strout Liliane, ta guérisseuse. »ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant un bloc-notes semblables à celui qu'avait Ombrage.

Chris réfléchit un court instant.. Il n'y aurait aucun problème à ce qu'il révéla son vrai nom…Cependant…Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là et craignait que Dumbledore ne posa un peut trop de question sur la raison de sa présence ici.. Cette pensée le ramena à l'Horcruxe et il eut l'impression qu'une enclume venait de tomber son estomac. Il l'avait perdu ! Et en plus, il ne pouvait le retrouver à moins de sortir d'ici .Il dû se retenir pour ne pas crier de fureur.

-Moi c'est Patrick Mclenth. Enchanté» marmonna-t-il. « Ca fait combien d'heures que je suis là ?

Il n'avait vraiment aucun moyen de savoir. C'est comme si on avait décidé qu'il serait dans l'intérêt des patients qu'il n y'ai ni horloge, ni _fenêtre_ dans cette pièce . D'ailleurs, si il y en avait une, Chris aurait peut être tenté une retraire discrète.

-D'heures ?répéta la jeune femme en l'auscultant. « Voilà presque trois jours que tu es ici !

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un cri de surprise :

-TROIS JOURS !

Alors là c'était fichu. Il n'y avait aucune chance que ses camarades et ses professeurs n'aient pas remarqué son absence. Même s'il avait continué d'être « l'élève solitaire », son absence aurait été remarqué dès le deuxième jour ; De plus, il s'était absenté sans aucune raison valable et sans prévenir personne .Il maudit sa précipitation et songea

« _McGonagall va me tuer »._

Chris se mit alors à sourire intérieurement. La conscience de l'Homme est quelque chose de vraiment étrange. On ressort vivant d'une dangereuse expédition, on se retrouve à l'hôpital et la première chose qui nous vient à l'esprit est la punition qu'on va recevoir une fois rentré.

-Tu n'es pas très bavard. » fit remarquer au bout d'un moment Miss Strout alors qu'elle lui tendait une potion. Haussant les épaules, le jeune homme la prit et la rapprocha de sa bouche. Une voix grondante lui revint en mémoire comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans une pareille situation

_« Vigilance Constante !»_

Chris humecta la potion et reconnaissant la potion de Force, la but. Contrairement à ce que son _très cher _professeur de Potions avait toujours cru, Chris n'était pas si désespérant que ça dans cette matière. Il avait après tout reçu un Effort Exceptionnel à ses BUSES alors que Rogue avait passé plus de 5 ans à espérer qu'Harry arrêterait les potions…Ou mourrait en court de route. Quant à cette potion là, la seule raison pour laquelle il l'avait ratée était parce qu'il était trop occupé à écouter la conversation que lui et Ombrage entretenait. Et, en toute honnêteté, il avait espéré que l'un ou l'autre (sinon les deux) ne ressorte pas indemne de cette confrontation. Un petit mot jeté contre lui sur son talent en matière de Potion, une réflexion sur le mauvais goût du crapaud…Mais rien. Quelle déception ! Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune femme s'était assise devant lui, bras et jambes croisées et le fixait du regard :

-C'est bien étrange. Tu es le premier adolescent que je rencontre qui ne se met pas à grogner qu'il veut sortir de là au plus vite.

-De toute façon, j'ai l'impression que quoique je fasse vous ne me laisserait pas partir. Alors autant économiser mes forces, je serai plus tôt dehors….

C'était ce que Mrs Pomfresh ne cessait de lui dire dès qu'elle le voyait ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche pour protester contre son « séjour ».

Le visage de la guérisseuse s'éclaira et elle éclata de rire :

-Tu as tout à fait raison.

-De plus comme je ne suis pas d'ici, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire un peu timide tentant d'obtenir ses confidences, j'ignore quelles modalités remplir pour pouvoir sortir »

-Oh pour ça ce n'est pas compliqué, soit tu paies « ton séjour » ici toi même soit tu attends que tes parents viennent ….Ou un de tes proches »ajouta-t-elle après un moment. « Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu te retrouves dans un pareil état ?

-Que voulez vous dire ?demanda-t-il en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Ce tique, Ron et lui avait finit par l'attraper d'Hermione.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude écrivant de temps à autres sur son bloc-note. « Merlin, tu étais dans un état terrible, tes vêtements était en lambeaux et tu avais une vilaine blessure à la tête. On a même craint que tu ne te soit cassé la colonne vertébrale.»Elle soupira. « Tu as vraiment eu de la chance tu sais, tu aurais très bien pu ne pas te réveiller de si tôt….

Chris choisit alors ce moment pour la couper. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à un mensonge à peu près plausible :

-Mmm comment ça se fait que je sois seul dans cette pièce ? Je veux dire c'est très bien mais …Ne devrait-il pas y avoir d'autres personnes ? »

-Oh, il ne se passe pas grand chose en ce moment. Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de blessé graves dernièrement et la plupart des gens préfèrent aller à Gorsemoor.°

-Gorsemoor ?

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et Chris se sentit rougir devant son regard incrédule :

-Tu n'es pas un sang pur pas v…

-C'est un problème ?la coupa froidement le jeune homme en se relevant. Il sentait la potion de force circuler dans ses veines et savait que d'ici peu de temps, il retrouverait toutes ses capacités. Miss Strout leva les mains en geste d'apaisement et le repoussa sur son oreiller :

-Rien, calme toi. C'est juste que la plupart des sang purs préfèrent se rendre là bas. Ste Mangouste est plutôt considéré comme un hôpital…Disons simplement qu'être interné à Ste Mangouste signifie pour les ¾ des sorciers êtres en très mauvaise santé voire en danger de mort. C'est pour ça qu'on préfère aller à Gorsemoor . D'ailleurs, c'est aussi pour ça que c'est hôpital est payant. Auquel cas, vu le peu de personnes y venant, on devrait licencier bon nombre de gens. »

Chris trouvait que c'était stupide, et le lui dit. Selon lui(si on devait payer les soins),ce devrait être les soins lourds qui devrait être gratuits pour ne pas en imposer plus aux familles, et les autre soins qui devrait être payants. Pendant un bref instant, il eut l'impression d'avoir dit une chose qu'il ne fallait pas car elle le regarda avec un drôle de regard.

« Gorsemoor »

Ce nom lui disait bien quelque chose mais ce n'était pas un hôpital. D'ailleurs ,Chris était même certain qu'il n'existait pas d'Hôpital Gorsemoor dans son monde En fait, il se souvenait même que, plusieurs fois et surtout lors de sa chasse des Horcruxes, de nombreux sorciers(dont Mme Pomfresh) s'était révolté contre le fait qu'il n'existât dans toute le Royaume Uni qu'un seul hôpital pour sorcier(forçant plus d'un à aller dans d'autres pays ou chez les Moldus…Du moins ceux qui choisissait la légalité). Il voulait poser une autre question concernant les circonstances de sa créations mais y renonça. La guérisseuse semblait déjà suffisamment surprise par son manque de connaissance :

-Mais laissons cela de côté et revenons en à toi. Tu te souviens de ce qui t'es arrivé. ?

-Non. Je ne me souviens de rien. » Par pure précaution, Chris mit un peu plus de pouvoir dans ses barrières mentales.

-Même pas de cet homme qui t'a raccompagné ?

-Un homme ? répéta-t-il, incrédule et inquiet. Il n'y aurait dû y avoir personne dans cette plaine. « Quel homme ?

-Ce n'est pas là le plus important .Est ce que tu t'en souviens ?

-Non. Je vous dis que je ne me souviens de rien.

-Ce n'est pas grave. dit-elle mais son regard la démentait. « Je voulais juste savoir car, comme on ne savait pas exactement ce qui t'était arrivé et que tu étais brûlé à différents endroits, on t'a mis dans l'aile réservée aux Accidents matériels».Chris ne répondit pas. Elle se mit alors debout et, jetant un coup d'œil à son bloc-notes, continua «Je dois aller chercher …quelque chose(Chris était certain que ce quelque chose ne lui plairait pas) et je reviens. En attendant, maintenant que tu as repris des forces, mets cette crème. »

Elle lui montra la pâte orangée, posée sur la table de nuit et qu'Harry reconnut pour l'avoir vu utilisée par Mme Pomfresh lors de la Première Tâche :

-« Elle soignera tes blessures…Tu as déjà ta baguette( Impossible de te la faire lâcher. Je crois que beaucoup de mes collègues se sont amusés quand ils ont vu cela).Je t'ai aussi ramené tes affaires, elles sont comme neuves » ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant la pile de vêtements qu'elle avait disposées.

-Merci c'est très gentil» dit-il avec un sourire sincère .La jeune femme, mettant les mains dans ses poches lui répondit avec un doux sourire…Presque maternel. Tandis que Chris ressentait une douce chaleur monter en lui, il lui sembla qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un de son monde. Quelqu'un avec les mêmes allures maternelles°°…Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils et s'exclama, surprise :

-Ah ! j'allais oublier …On a retrouvé cet objet dans la zone où tu étais.

Elle extirpa alors de sa poche un objet bien connu et Chris éberlué ne put qu'articuler :

-L…Me…Le médaillon.

La sorcière lui fit un immense sourire :

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il représente pour toi mais je suis heureuse voir si content. » elle regarda le Médaillon avant de le poser sur la table de chevet« c'est un très bel objet que tu as là. Sans vouloir être indiscrète, c'est un objet de famille ?

Chris faillit grimacer en entendant ces derniers mots :

-Euh, disons plutôt que c'est quelque chose qui est lié à mon passé…

_« …Et à mon futur. »_

-Mais, demanda-t-il, surpris. Vous l'avez depuis longtemps ?Je veux dire vous l'avez gardé sur vous durant ces trois jours ?

-Bien sûr ! Ce qu'on me confie j'y prend garde…

-Et il ne c'est…rien passé ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?demanda-t-elle soudain suspicieuse en voyant l'air perdu de son patient. « Il aurait dû se passer quelque chose.

-Un de mes proches (« _Voldemort. Un proche. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte_ ! »)y a placé un sortilège de protection, c'est pour ça. Normalement, moi seul pourrait y toucher. »inventa-t-il.

-Merlin, je comprend mieux d'où venait l'étrange sensation que je ressentais. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire tandis que le jeune homme faisait des efforts pour garder un visage neutre à ces mots. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais l'engouement que l'on peut avoir et la possessivité que l'on peut ressentir pour un tel objet. Moi même, j'avais … Oh mais voilà que je bavarde, je reviens tout de suite. »

-Je vous attend . » répondit Chris en lui affichant un sourire.( « _sourire-Hypocrite_ » ou du « _Préfet-en-chef-Tom-Jedusor »_ comme l'avait intitulé Neville.)

Le jeune sorcier attendit d'entendre ses pas s'éloigner et se jeta hors de son lit. Utilisant un sort, il tronqua les vêtements de Ste Mangouste contre les siens. Il enfila ses gants et ses bottes en peau de dragon avant de jeter un coup d'œil au Médaillon. Le jeune homme savait que l'Horcruxe devait encore y être et craignait qu'un incident semblable ne se produisit. Il n'avait pourtant d'autre choix que de le prendre. Jetant un puissant sort de protection, il le saisit rapidement. Soulagé et voyant que rien n'allait se passer, il le fourra dans sa poche . Ce mouvement le fit grimacer

_« Foutues brûlures ! » _Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à la pâte et hésita un court instant. Devait-il la prendre ?Une douleur aiguë l'atteignant à son épaule répondit pour lui. Néanmoins, un peu honteux de partir comme un voleur alors que la jeune femme avait été si gentille avec lui, Chris laissa un petit mot d'excuse, accompagné de fleurs(« Les femmes vous pardonnent tout avec un petit cadeau » lui avait un jour dit Parvati). Sans plus attendre, il sortit en courant de sa chambre. Comme il s'y attendait, il ne croisât personne et se dirigea sans encombre jusqu'à la réception. Sa « fuite » était par ailleurs facilitée du fait qu'il se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée °°° et qu'il n'y avait quasiment aucun portrait.. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans le hall d'accueil, éclairé par des globes de cristal et fut en effet surpris. Il n'y avait presque _personne_. Même lorsqu'il était venu à Noël visiter Mr Weasley lors de sa cinquième année, il y avait plus de gens. En tout est pour tout, seuls dix personnes étaient assises sur des chaises de bois branlantes…Mais toutes avaient un air triste, voire désespérée. Un silence de mort régnait, rompu de temps à autre par le bruit de quelque guérisseur allant et venant, des sanglots éclatant ou d'une plume grattant sur un papier. S'arrachant à cette vue sinistre, Chris se dirigea vers un comptoir où une petite sorcière, blonde et replète, était assise sous un panneau écrit « Renseignements ». Le jeune homme la reconnu sur le coup. C'était l'horrible mégère qui servait de sorcière d'accueil contre qui, plus d'une fois, Hermione et Ginny s'était énervée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment mauvais fond(elle l'avait prouvée plus d'une fois lors de la Grande Guerre) elle était juste rapidement agacée et s'irritait pour un rien. Seulement ses remarques envers les patients n'étaient pas toujours les bienvenus. Harry et Neville étaient les rares seuls à qui elle n'adressait pas de commentaires acides, même au plus fort de son irritation. Elle était peut être en colère mais pas suffisamment folle pour provoquer « Le » Harry Potter et faire un commentaire sur les _ Héros_ qu'étaient les Aurors Londubat ni sur leur fils(certains pourraient amalgamer) :

-Excusez moi Madame, pourriez vous m'indiquer où je dois payer m…

-C'est l'autre Hall. Comptoir 1» le coupa-t-elle sèchement sans lui adresser un regard »Et apprenez à lire, ça peut toujours servir !

-Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré!Et apprenez à être moins irritable, ça vous rendra moins chiante ».

Et sans attendre la réponse( et le mauvais sort qu'elle allait lui lancer), Chris courut vers la porte reliant à l'autre hall d'accueil .Un grand portrait d'une sorcière aux longues boucles argentées et qui n'était autre que Dilys Derwent lui adressa alors un imperceptible clin d'œil, semblable à celui qu'elle lui avait adressé ils y a quelques années de cela ,dans son monde. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le second Hall, il fut surpris de voir une salle en tout point semblable à la précédente, si ce n'était qu'il y avait 3 comptoirs . Il se dirigea vers le comptoir indiqué 1 .Une femme à la peau pâle s'y trouvait. Elle était en pleine conversation avec un homme, un Médicomage d'après sa blouse verte et l'emblème représentant une baguette magique et un os croisés. Après une parfaite imitation du toussotement d'Ombrage qui fit sursauter les deux tourtereaux, Chris demanda avec un sourire :

-Excusez moi, je viens payer ma…

-Oui oui jeune homme, regardez juste la date à laquelle vous êtes arrivée et la somme indiquée à payée. Signez. »Elle lui tendis un feuillet plein de parchemin avant de reprendre en se tournant vers le Médicomage et en lui adressant un regard charmeur « Où en étions nous ?

Chris se demanda, un peu effaré et irrité, si c'était une habitude de Ste Mangouste d'interrompre leur patient et de ne pas faire attention à leur paroles ou s'il avait le droit à un traitement de faveur. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire(il ne savait pas de combien de temps il disposait avant que Strout ne lança l'alerte et il avait l'impression que cela ne serait pas joli s'il ne partait pas avant qu'elle ne le trouve). Comme il s'y attendait, il ne vit pas grand monde interné durant ces trois derniers jours. Il fut aussi surpris de voir le manque de « protection » dont disposait le centre hospitalier. N'importe qui pouvait rentrer et prendre un dossier sans que quelqu'un ne s en aperçut. Pour preuve, il pouvait, grâce à ce cahier récolter toute les informations dont il avait besoin sur les malades(il put ainsi lire qu'il avait été ramener à l'hôpital par un certain R.J.L). Mais bon, même dans son monde Ste Mangouste n'était pas réputé pour sa _Sécurité_. Il suffisait de se référer à l'incident qui avait eut lieu avec Broderick Moroz .

Lorsque Chris eût vu le montant qu'il devait payer, il fallut s'étrangler 30 Gallions !Pour trois jour !

_« Comment ceux qui n'ont pas les moyens peuvent ils payer les soins ?_ » se demanda-t-il, inquiet. Il aurait préféré ne pas connaître la réponse. Une vieille femme aux habits rapiécés, qui se trouvait au comptoir 2 était entrain de supplier une sorcière(qui à la grande fureur de Chris se limait les ongles) de patienter encore jours avant de recevoir la somme due…

-Je suis désolée Madame, répondit-elle lasse, mais vous avez déjà un mois de retard. Je crains que ce ne soit impossible. Si vous ne payer pas aujourd'hui nous serons contraints …

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car la vieille femme éclata en sanglot et se mit à parler de manière incohérente. La voir ainsi brisait le cœur de Chris : elle lui rappelait toutes ses femmes qui avait été victimes de Voldemort et pour qui il n'avait rien pu faire. Elle lui rappelait Mrs Midgen, les sœurs Montgomery °°°°, et tant d'autres…Mais cette fois ci, il pouvait faire quelque chose et en quelques minutes ce fut fait. Il avait payé la dette de la vieille femme, sous l'œil effaré et admiratif des sorcières au comptoir .Il paya ensuite ses trente Gallions et s'apprêta à s'en aller. C'est alors que la vieille femme qui était restée jusqu'alors muette, incapable de proférer le moindre son ,fit quelque chose qui mit plus de baume au cœur au jeune homme que si elle l'avait remercié: elle le serra contre elle.

C'est le cœur léger que le jeune sorcier sortit de l'hôpital par la vitrine du magasin Purge&Pionce Ltd. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de l'excuse qu'il devrait inventer pour justifier son absence à Dumbledore et à l'équipe professorale, pas non plus de l'Horcruxe qui réagissait étrangement et qu'il n'avait pas encore détruit. Il ne s'inquiétait même pas de ce fameux RJL dont les initiales et la signatures lui semblait si famili…

-Lupin ! »s'exclama alors horrifié Chris, faisant se retourner plusieurs personne dans la rue. C'était ça. C'était la signature que, pendant près d'un , il avait vu au sommet des travaux qu'il avait rendus. C'était la Signature qu'il avait vu de si nombreuses fois dans les dossiers de l'Ordre et dans les papiers datant du temps de ses parents : R.J L. D'une écriture ronde et nette.

-Remus John Lupin….

"_C'est la catastrophe."_

-------------------------

Lorsque Chris était retourné à Poudlard, il s'était préparé au pire. Mais la chance avait été de son côté cette fois là. Non seulement il n'avait pas eu besoin de justifier son absence mais il n'avait même pas été _puni._ Comme il l'apprit par la suite, Madame Maxime avait été mise au courant par quelqu'un ( « _Ashkal »)_des raisons de son départ. Elle avait donc sur le champs envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore l'informant qu'elle lui avait envoyé un portoloin pour des raisons _« regardant notre Ecole »_. Chris éclata de rire en repensant à cette explication. C'était simple, concis et arrangeait d'un seul coup tous ses problèmes. En effet, lorsque ses camarades avaient voulu savoir où il était passé, il avait avec un sourire simplement répondu cette phrase. Autant dire que cette réponse plus qu'évasive ne plut à personne et ne fit qu'attiser encore plus les curiosités. Il fallut qu'Hermione leur explique _à tous_ que « chaque école avait ses secrets et qu'il était ferment interdit même à un ancien élève de les divulguer. » . (Au bout d'une semaine, Chris qui n'en pouvait plus que Harry et ses amis Gryffondors ne viennent le questionner avait quand même fini par leur demander s'ils iraient raconter les secrets concernant leur maison ,au dehors. Ca fit son effet.)

Si cela ne plut pas à certains professeurs comme Sirius ou McGonagall(de laquelle il eut droit cependant à un léger sermon sur son départ précipité) ; qui était Dumbledore pour ne pas accepter une telle raison ? Surtout que, comme la directrice de Beauxbâtons ne manqua pas de le souligner dans sa lettre(dont elle adressa une copie à Chris), lui plus que quiconque savait l'importance que pouvait parfois avoir les _« Secrets d'une Ecole »_. Mais il restait néanmoins un problème et de taille….Remus. Chris savait que le loup garou n'avait encore rien dit. Sinon, il aurait su qu'il était espionné.

_« __Qui aurait cru que des années de constante surveillance de la part des élèves et sous la vigilance des membres de l'Ordre auraient pu _**me**_ servir ? »_

Il devait cependant s'occuper de lui(même si ça ne lui plaisait pas)Mais il devait d'abord résoudre le mystère du Médaillon. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, presque implorant. Il devait le résoudre et vite. C'était déjà suffisamment dangereux comme ça d'avoir un objet de Voldemort à Poudlard mais si jamais Dumbledore ou un élève tombait dessus…D'autant que Chris ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui en cours. Que se passerait il si par mégarde il le faisait tomber ? Si un professeur sentait un pouvoir étrange émanant de lui ? C'est pour ça qu'il le gardait dans sa malle et qu'il n'y travaillait que le soir. Avec son groupe d'étude.

. Il aurait voulu réfléchir à son problème dans sa chambre. Seul. Mais il savait que s'éloigner (surtout qu'il venait juste de revenir) n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Comme toujours lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, il écrivait dans son journal(dans la partie Horcruxe). C'était le meilleur moyen pour lui d'organiser ses idées et en vint à cette conclusion :

-L'objet appartenant à Serpentard réagissait de différentes manières selon les personnes : _« il n'avait rien fait à Regulus, Remus (puisque c'est lui qui l'avait ramené) à Miss Strout( elle me l'a donné) ni à Mundungus. Il m'a « attaqué ». Pas quand j'ai mes gants ._

_-Les seules différences entre nous _

_:1) je viens d'un monde différent (mais ça m'étonnerait que l'Horcruxe ait réagit à cause de mon étrangeté. Le Journal lui n'a pas réagit) _

_2) Ma signature magique est encore celle d'un enfant (idée à creuser. Dans la Grotte je ne comptais pas comme un sorcier) .Mais et les gants ? _

Le problème ne venait donc pas de l'Horcruxe.

_« Ce qui signifie qu'il vient directement du Médaillon »_

Mais Chris eut beau écrire et plancher pendant presque toute la soirée et la soirée qui suivit et celle qui suivit etc… Il ne voyait aucun point commun entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas le même âge, à priori ils n'avaient pas le même caractère (même si d'après ce qu'il savait de lui , Regulus avait un caractère proche de celui du lycanthrope), ni le même signe numérique, astrologique, astronomique, runique… les seuls points communs qu'il pourraient avoir serait Voldemort (mais alors lui plus que tout autre ne devrait pas avoir de problème)ou Sirius( mais il ignorait si Miss Strout le connaissait. Il savait qu'il avait entendu parler d'elle mais malgré les recherches dans les documents sur l'Ordre qu'il avait prit avec lui , il ne trouva rien)…Et puis, il doutait que Salazar Serpentard ait un intérêt particulier dans son cher parrain.

Une autre chose qui aurai pu les lier aurait été la « Noirceur ». Cette Noirceur qui teintait l'aura des Black(après des siècles de Magie Noire elle était devenu « innée »), qui avait certainement teinté Mundungus( voleur ,escroc et autre :sur son glorieux CV) . Quant au professeur Lupin, sa lycanthropie seule le marquait comme un être sombre. Restait Strout. Chris n'avait rien remarqué de suspect en elle. D'un autre côté, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui avait une aura dite tâchée et _qui _ne l'avait pas. Mais une fois encore ce raisonnement ne tenait pas. Serpentard était peut être de nos jours considéré comme maléfique mais à l'époque ? Il faut prendre en compte les considérations de l'époque, les croyances…On liait Voldemort et Serpentard pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient de la même lignée( si peu de personne ,de toute manière, le savait) mais aussi par leurs idées sur les enfants issus de parents Moldus. De plus, la Magie Noire de même que la magie rouge était enseignée à Poudlard et, bien que personne ne le mentionna vraiment, il était fort probable que les _quatre _Fondateurs la pratiquait. Et puis si ,ensemble, les Fondateurs étaient peut être tout aussi puissant que Merlin, comme on aime à le laisser entendre ,cela ne signifie pas qu'ils puissent voir dans l'avenir et voir le destin de la Magie. Prévoir la fracture qu'il y aurait entre la Magie noire et la Magie Blanche …Ils n'ont même pas vu la fracture qui allait apparaître au sein de leur groupe. Alors, si Serpentard avait posé une protection si puissante sur son Médaillon, ce n'était sûrement pas pour que tous( puisque tous sont sensés encore étudier cette discipline) puisse y toucher.

…Sans parler du fait que, question Magie Noire, son aura en était fortement teintée depuis sa l'Evénement qui aurait dû se produire dans ce monde 14 ans plus tôt. Et cela ne s'était qu'accrue : au fil des années, de ses rencontres avec Voldemort, de ses expériences avec _elle_ et la mort .

« _Non »_songea-t-il en posant sa plume. « _Il y a quelque chose qui me manque. Quelque chose à laquelle je ne pense pas…Mais quoi ? _

A côté de lui, Marc et Justin tentaient d'expliquer à Lisa comment fonctionnait une télévision, tandis qu'Antony Goldstein était plongé dans un épais livre de Sortilèges et seule sa chevelure dépassait. Susan, qui travaillait sur son devoir de métamorphose _( En quoi la transformation humaine peut elle être un reflet de sa personnalité interne ?Est ce cependant toujours le cas ?»),_ mordillait de temps à autre sa plume. C'était amusant de penser que, quelque part, dans un autre monde, une _Autre_ Susan faisait elle aussi le même geste pour ce même devoir. En repensant à _sa _Susan, celle qui vivait encore dans l'Autre Monde, Chris suivit machinalement le tracé désormais imprimé sur sa main droite : _« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges »_ Malgré tous ses efforts et celle de ses amis pour la retirer, cette phrase était désormais imprimée dans sa chair. (Hermione avait supposée que c'était due au trop grand nombre de retenue et du peu d'espace qui s'était écoulée entre chaque. )

«…Dans ma chair et dans mon sang . Pareille que Malefoy et Voldemort celle là. Quand je pense que ce vieux crapaud ne jurait que par le s… »

Son visage s'éclaira. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt ! C'était tellement évident : il en avait un exemple parfait toujours à portée de main. Ce qui différenciait Serpentard des autres : c'était sa foi dans le _Sang _!

Reprenant sa plume, il écrivit avec fébrilité sa dernière théorie et tenta de la prouver. Il savait que les Lupin était une famille de Sang-Pur et était à peu près certain ,d'après ce que lui avait dit Mis Strout et les expressions qu'elle employait, qu'elle aussi l'était. Quand à Regulus, on en parlait même pas. Le problème restait Mundungus. Chris savait qu'il était, tout comme lui, un sang-mêlé. Alors…Comment avait-il pu toucher le Médaillon ? Et comment personne n'avait-il été blessé lorsqu'ils débarrassaient Grimmaurd de ses artefacts de magie noire ? Le jeune sorcier n'eut à réfléchir que quelques minutes. En fait, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais _vu _l'escroc notoire y _toucher_ directement. L'Horcruxe était même dissimulé sous un tas d'autres objet. Il est d'autant plus possible que le sorcier, sachant après tant d'années reconnaître un objet de valeur et maléfique quand il en voyait un et se méfiant de la famille Black ,ait porté des précautions. En fait…Ce ne _pouvait_ et ne _devait_ être que ça.. Sinon, comment ne pourrait-il n'avoir aucune marque de mauvais sorts ou de malédiction dont, Chris était certain, les ¾ de ce que Mundungus « possédait » étaient pleins. De plus, lorsque le Médaillon avait émis l'explosion, ce n'était pas, comme il le croyait au début, parce qu'il avait parlé fourchelangue, mais parce qu'il avait retiré ses gants…En peau de Dragon.

_« Et qu'est ce qu'un Dragon sinon une grosse sorte de lézard ? »_ (Même si Charlie n'était sûrement pas d'accord) _« Animal ô combien noble pour le Fondateur » _

Il se rappelait aussi qu'à Grimmaurd place, Sirius, pâlissant parfois, ne l'avait pas laissé touché à de nombreux objets, les refilant alors à un des Weasley. Chris avait cru sur le coup que c'était pour lui épargner un travail trop harassant mais maintenant il comprenait mieux. Comme Hermione (et Ginny)n'était pas déléguée à cette partie là du rangement, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Mais lui aurait très bien pu se faire très mal…Voir se blesser mortellement.. Les Weasley, famille « pure » ne risquait rien. Et même si le sang de son père était très puissant car très « vieux », il ne suffisait pas à « cacher » celui de sa mère. Le Médaillon faisait parti de ses objets que, lui Chris, n'avait pas eu le droit de toucher.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, Chris poussa un soupir de soulagement. Fermant son journal de bord, il fit un doux sourire à Susan et lui demanda :

-J'ai fini le mien hier. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-------------------

Chris passa le reste de la soirée à aider sa camarade. La Poufsouffle n'avait pas de réel problème en métamorphose, elle avait surtout beaucoup de mal à organiser ses idées et passait généralement d'un aspect à un autre sans aucune raison apparente. Lorsque l'heure du couvre feu approcha, Chris raccompagna son amie jusqu'à sa salle commune avant de se diriger vers la Tour de Gryffondor .Là-bas, il participa aux conversations puis, faisant mine d'être fatigué, monta se coucher avec ses camarades de dortoir. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tous dormaient à point fermé, il mit ses gants et ouvrit les sept compartiments dont disposait sa malle . Ne voulant pas faire de bruit, il attira le médaillon grâce au sortilège d'attraction et sortit de son dortoir, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se dirigea ensuite sans encombre jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, ne rencontrant personne, car il usa de divers passages secrets.

_« je veux une salle insonorisé où je pourrais faire mes expériences »_

Il songea à cette phrase 3 fois, passant et repassant devant le mur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva dans la même salle où ,avec les membres de l'AD, ils s'étaient entraînés pour leur BUSESdans le dos d'Ombrage. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit…Comme son ancienne vie lui manquait. !

-Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça !» se réprimanda-t-il. Il retira sa cape et sortit l'Horcruxe de sa poche. Prenant ses précautions, il le posa cette fois-ci sur le sol, à quelques pas de lui et fit apparaître l'épée de Gryffondor. Sans quitter l'objet des yeux, il visualisa un serpent rampant lentement vers lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut un sifflement qui retentit :

SS-Ouvre-toi-SS

Son estomac se noua sous l'anxiété et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. C'était le moment de vérité.

Un rayon de lune, pénétrant par la fenêtre, éclaira le Médaillon. Celui ci miroitait de mille feux, mais rien ne se produisit. Déçu, Chris s'apprêta à baisser sa garde lorsque, tout à coup, le Médaillon laissa échapper (le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, incrédule)une musique. Et quelle musique ! Il avait l'impression que jamais, il n'avait entendu quelque chose de si beau, de si merveilleux. Il sentait des larmes poindre aux coins de ses paupières. Cette plainte, c'était comme si c'était son âme qui l'avait composée. Une musique douce, mélancolique, sombre et infiniment triste. Mais elle était aussi pleine d'espoir…D'espoir pour l'avenir. Il sentait une douche chaleur monter en lui et ressentait l'envie de plus en plus pressante de tout abandonner. Que lui importait les Horcruxes ? Il avait suffisamment donné lui disait la musique. Il s'était beaucoup trop battu….Il était temps pour lui d'arrêter et de profiter de cette nouvelle vie. D'être un adolescent comme les autres .

_« Non. Je dois résister. C'est à moi de m'occuper des Horcruxes »_

La mélodie continua de plus belle, plus lente et plus ensorcelante . Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de doux, comme l'aile d'un oiseau, avait frôlé son esprit. Il sentait la musique pénétrer en lui, chaque fois un petit peu plus. Elle lui conseillait de tout arrêter. Après tout, ce n'était pas _son _combat

_« Non.. »_ songea-t-il avec un sourire béat, prêt à laisser tomber son épée et sa baguette. _« Ce n'est pas mon comb…Si c'est le mien. Je dois me battre. »_

Non ce n'était pas à lui de combattre. Il avait déjà tant perdu la dernière fois. Pourquoi devrait ce être toujours à lui d'être différent ?

_« Je dois me battre. Je dois me battre. »_ Chris reprenait peu à peu conscience et la musique baissait.

Tom n'était pas si différent de lui après tout.

_«Oui…On me l'a souvent dit. Je lui ressemble. »_

Lui aussi avait connu les brimades, les moqueries, avait été maltraité par les moldus.(. La musique diminuait progressivement mais cette fois ci ce n'était à cause de Chris). Tom ne voulait que son bien. Voldemort n'était pas son ennemi.

-Voldemort est la personne que je déteste et méprise le plus au monde ! s'exclama à haute voix Chris, la haine prenant possession de tout son être.

La musique continua pourtant de jouer, mais c'était comme si le jeune sorcier ne l'entendait pas. La rage et la haine lui bouchaient les oreilles et ses barrières mentales empêchaient le doux effluve de pénétrer. Ce fut alors qu'il se rendit compte du danger où il avait été. Autour de lui, les ténèbres avaient sensiblement augmenté, plongeant presque tout la pièce dans l'obscurité. Face à lui, une forme commençait à se dessiner…Une forme bien connue. Celle d'un jeune homme aux traits fins, au sourire charmeur….Et aux yeux légèrement rougeâtres. Sans plus attendre, Chris frappa un grand coup au travers du médaillon. Une plainte inhumaine retentit alors tandis qu'une fumée noire commençait à apparaître, tentant sans doute de le suffoquer. Mais le jeune sorcier tint bon et concentra encore plus d'énergie vers la pointe de son épée .Chris ressentit alors quelque chose le frôler puis quelques minutes plus tard, la fumée se dissipa totalement révélant le Médaillon.

Chris ,les mains tremblantes, desserra son étau autour de son épée. Il vit alors le médaillon, intact, gisant à terre. Avec précaution, il le ramassa et l'examina : comme pour le journal, il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque lutte . On aurait pu penser que _rien_ ne s'était passé, si il n'y avait eu ;une légère éraflure sur le côté mais si petite que Chris faillit ne pas la voir. Curieux, il réessaya d'ouvrir le médaillon Cette fois ci il n'eut même pas à ouvrir la bouche :l'ex-Horcruxe s'ouvrit de lui même. Il écarquilla alors les yeux, deux portraits se trouvaient à l'intérieur : l'un d'eux représentait les fondateurs souriant au peintre tandis que l'autre…L'autre représentait une jolie petite fille d'environ 5 ou 6 ans aux cheveux noirs jais et aux yeux verts rieurs. Chris comprit qu'il s'agissait sans doute de sa fille à voir la ressemblance qu'elle arborait avec l'homme sur l'autre portrait. Quelque chose était écris en dessous mais…C'était si petit !

-Si seulement il pouvait s'agrandir…

Ce qu'il avait pris pour de simple portraits moldus diffusèrent alors une lumière éblouissante tel que le jeune sorcier dû se cacher les yeux. Quelque seconde plus tard apparut, face à lui, ce que les moldus aurait pu appeler Hologramme .

-Qu'est ce que … !

L' Hologramme agrandit du portrait ! Tandis qu'il l' observait, ébahi, il entendit divers bruits comme si la petite fille s'était mise à parler. Il l'entendait rire, appeler _« papa »_ et pousser des cris de joie. Pourtant le portrait ne restait immobile, se contentant de le fixer, les yeux pétillants de malice et rien ne semblait indiquer d'où _exactement_ venait la source du bruit. Il put enfin lire ce qui était écrit en bas :

_« Repose en paix. »_

Le message devait être écrit en fourchelangue, auquel cas il n'aurait pas pu comprendre l'anglais moyenâgeuxChris sentit son estomac se nouer tandis que sa main qui tenait le médaillon commençait à trembler.. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua un détail .Un détail qu'il n'avait pas pu voir jusqu'alors :la robe verte qu'elle portait été tachée. Ou plutôt, la peinture avait coulé à cet endroit là…Comme si quelqu'un avait versé une larme dessus.

_« Tu es désormais vengée, ma chérie »_

Il pris alors conscience que la musique retentissait encore .Mais une musique différente.. Elle n'était pas aussi ensorcelante mais toujours aussi triste. Lorsque Chris referma alors le médaillon ; elle mourut dans la nuit.

_« Tout comme sa fille_ »ne put-il s'empêcher de songer .

Le jeune homme resta ainsi un moment, à contempler le médaillon qui miroitait à la lumière du rayon de lune. Il était surpris par la découverte qu'il venait de faire(.Dans son monde, il ne s'était intéressé qu'à l' Horcruxe)

-De qui Serpentard s'est il vengé ? »se demanda-t-il en regardant le Médaillon. « Qui est cette personne qui a tué sa fille ?

Comme il s'y attendait( mais il fut ,tout de même ,un peu déçu).personne ne lui répondit.

C'est alors qu'il prit réellement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait : il avait détruit un nouvel Horcruxe !

-------------

Voilà un mystère résolu -et un Horcruxe de détruit Yeah ! Alors z'en avez pensé quoi ? Pas Mal ? Bien ? meilleur que les précédents ? Génial ? Nul ? Sans interêt ?REWIEUS !( euh ça à la limite vous êtes pas obligé de m'écrire une rewieu pour me dire ces deux derniers trucs lol -)

° Gorsemoor, Gunhilda de (1556 - 1639)  
Sorcière bossue et borgne qui développa un remède à la varicelle du dragon. Lorsqu'elle vint à mourir, tous qui la connurent se sentir en grande peine car elle avait beaucoup de talent et était une grande travailleuse Chris s'en souvient car Gunhilda se tient dans un couloir de Poudlard ; à la prononciation de la formule "Dissendium !", sa bosse glisse latéralement en dégageant un passage secret menant chez Honeydukes à Pré-au-Lard. »

°°Non ce n'est ni Mrs Weasley, ni Lily. C'est un de ses nombreux personnages secondaires…Mais chuuut. Je peux pas en dire plus -

°°° D'après OP, cette salle est au rez-de-chaussée.

°°°Dans PSM, (chap Après l'enterrement), Elle ont perdue leur petit frère de 5 ans, tué par Fenrir Greypack

Whoua ! Un chapitre plus long que les précédents (et pour le même nombre de temps d'attente)! Vous êtes gâtés lol ! Mais je suis tellement contente de toutes les rewieus que je reçois ! Continuez ainsi et moi je continue à updater -avec des chapitre de plus en plus longs !

Combien d'entre vous ont trouvé ,eux aussi, le lien qu'avait Regulus, Remus, Strout et Mondingus (et donc qui ont compris comment ouvrir le médaillon)?

Des cookies virtuels à tous ceux qui avait repéré d'où venait le nom de Gorsemoor. ;)


	4. « …elle n’est qu’une étape, Chris »

Moi…Je n'y ai pas eu droit.

Disclaimers : Arrêtez de me poser cette question ! c'est pas moi J K Rowling --'…Ah la chanson ?Elle est de Jeff Buckley et c'est _Hallelujah_

Résumé : Chris Duruy est la nouvelle identité d'Harry après son arrivée dans ce monde. Un monde parfait où tous ses proches et ceux qu'il aime sont vivants. Il vient de vaincre Voldemort mais à quel prix ? Décidé à protéger ce monde et son « innocence », il se lance dans une quête pour détruire les Horcruxes, se venger à nouveau de Voldemort et…apaiser son âme.

Personnages : pour éviter toute confusion Chris est « Harry », et Harry est son « Autre ». Sinon c'est ceux de Rowling plus quelques personnages qui m'appartiennent totalement.

PG-13 …Pour la fin surtout …

Blabla de petites sorcieres : Je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard. Pour une fois il ne s'agit pas de paresse et il ne s'agit pas non plus de panne d'inspiration( bien au contraire). Mais plutôt du BAC ! Je ne suis qu'en première okay( c'est l'an prochain que ca va chauffer) mais j'avais plusieurs matière à passer dont l'oral avec plus de 40 textes (priez pour mooooiiiii !). Et en plus j'ai fêté mon anniversaire( le 21 Juin -)

Pour me faire pardonner j'ai écris près de 40 pages !(vous êtes gagnant du coup puisque normalement je n'écrits que 10 pages par semaines et je n'ai que 3semaines de retard là !) Je ne suis pas mécontente de ce chapitre où j'introduis 2 nouveaux personnages. Je suis particulièrement contente de la fin. Par contre je n'ai pas relus (sinon j'en aurai eu pour encore un jour) alors il y a certainement des fautes…

Réponses au rewieu :

Lunamoon : Bravo ! Je peux t'assurer que beaucoup ont galéré pour trouver lol…Chris surtout. Merci pour ta rewieu elle m'a fait très plaisir

NEPHERIA : J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre.

4rine : Merci c'est très gentil. Oups ça fait plus d'un mois que tu attends. Désolée mais c'était vraiment pas ma faute. Alors des confrontations Harry co/Chris…Toujours pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain . Tu comprendra mieux pour l'intrigue car à partir du prochain chap ça ne tournera qu'autour de ça !

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à 4rine qui fut ma première rewieuse ! -

Merci pour vos rewieus, j'espère que la suite vous plaira(dites moi ce que pensez de mes nouveaux persos et de la fin surtout -)

_Italique_ ce sont les pensées de Chris et les Flashback.

: Bonne lecture

_« …elle n'est qu'une étape, Chris_ »

-Vous croyez que McGonagall va accepter que je lui rende mon devoir demain ?.

A ces mots, Hermione, Ron, Neville et Chris s'arrêtèrent brusquement et ce dernier leva les yeux de son livre. Ils se tournèrent comme une même personne vers Harry et le regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée .Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et se prit la tête entre ses mains :

-Raaah. Je le savais. Elle va me tuer !

-Je ne dirai pas ça, tenta Ron maladroitement coupant court à l'élan, elle va juste…Non, elle va te tuer.

-Et elle aurait raison » gronda Hermione, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-Mais c'est pas de ma faute, je l'avais pas écris dans mon agenda !

-Et ça ne t'a pas paru bizarre de voir tout le monde plancher sur la métamorphose hier ?

-Ben…Non.

Chris ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou se frapper la tête avec son manuel. Son Autre était tellement…Il n'y avait en fait pas de mots pour décrire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione ; elle semblait vouloir faire un toute autre usage de son livre, à en juger par la façon dont son regard allait du manuel vers Harry. Chris jugea prudent de le ranger dans son sac.

-Franchement Harry , comment tu peux être aussi insouciant ! »s'exclama d'une voix aigue la jeune fille.

-Ca va ! Me prends pas la tête comme ça, je te dis que j'ai oublié ! Et t'es qui d'abord pour me dire ça ? » répliqua Harry, ses yeux lançant eux aussi des éclairs dans la direction de la sorcière.

Si « son »Hermione lui avait parlé ainsi, Chris n'aurait sans doute pas accordé grande importance ou du moins, il ne l'aurait pas aussi mal pris que son Autre. D'un autre côté, leur relation était complètement différente.

-Quoi ?

-Répète un peu !

-Et voilà, c'est reparti » marmonna Neville, en se massant le front, tandis que Ron ,profitant que pour une fois ce ne fut pas contre lui que les foudres de sa petite amie se dirigeaient, se tenait légèrement en retrait . Chris aurait bien tenté de les calmer, comme il l'aurait fait avec _ses _amis », mais il n'était pas suffisamment proche d'eux. Il se ferait sûrement rembarrer par l'un ou l'autre, voire les deux. Un peu comme cela était arrivé parfois, avec ses amis.

-------------------

_Flashback. _

_Hermione et Ron était entrain de se disputer violemment. Harry qui voulait les arrêter tenta de s'interposer : _

_-Ecoutez les gars…_

_-Harry ne te mêle pas de ça! Crièrent-ils en même temps, avant de se retourner, furieux ,l'un vers l'autre _

_-T'es qui pour lui demander de ne pas s'en mêler ! _

_-Ne dis pas à Harry ce qu'il doit faire ! _

_-Et toi ne lui donne pas d'ordres !_

_-Harry fais ce qu'il veut ! _

_Le jeune sorcier les regarda ébahi, avant de pousser un soupir et s'asseoir ._

_« Je crois que je préfère encore faire mon devoir de Potions»_

------------------------------

Mais ces amis, de même que ses souvenirs, appartenaient désormais à un autre monde. Un monde où il était :

-…Le Survivant »

Chris sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête tandis que les quatre adolescents se tournaient vers lui, les yeux ronds.. Il avait parlé à haute voix ?Pendant un bref instant, il vit son secret découvert et les conséquences que cela impliquaient lui fondre dessus.

-Vous êtes Dilys Derwent ?demanda Hermione. Chris haussa un sourcil surpris prêt à ouvrir la bouche, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils ne le regardait pas lui, mais quelque chose _derrière_ lui. Il se retourna et eut la surprise de se retrouver en face d'un portrait bien connu : celui d'une femme aux boucles argenté. « La célèbre guérisseuse ! Elle a été directrice de Poudlard entre 1741 à 1768.

-Oui c'est bien moi. »acquiesça-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Vous êtes bien renseignée mademoiselle, je vous félicite . (à ces mots, Hermione vira au rouge)

-Pourquoi vous avez parlé d'un Survivant ?demanda Ron. Tous, mis à part Chris, semblaient curieux de le savoir. La sorcière, surprise, jeta un coup d'œil rapide au Garçon-qui-avait- survécu, avant de reprendre avec un sourire :

-Rien je pensais à un de mes vieux amis. J'ai dû parler à haute voix. Désolée de vous avoir interrompu…

-Pas grave, repris rapidement Chris qui n'avait pas envie de rester ici trop longtemps, on doit aller en cours de toute façon.

-Attendez ,dit Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, si vous avez été directrice…Comment ça se fait que votre cadre soit ici ?

-Très bonne question jeune homme. En fait, ce n'est pas mon cadre, mais celui d'une de mes amies à qui je rends visite et qui s'est absentée un moment. » Elle ajouta, les yeux pétillants « Bien que mon cadre soit dans le bureau du directeur, je suis souvent ici. Venez donc me voir de temps à autres. Je serai _ravie_ de vous _parler._ » A ces mots, Hermione fit un large sourire tandis que Chris déglutissait difficilement. Il était évident qu'elle voulait absolument le revoir et il savait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir….S'il ne voulait pas que son secret soit dévoilé . A moins qu'il ne le fût déjà…

-----------------------------------

Lorsque les cours furent achevés, Chris se dirigea rapidement vers la Salle sur Demande.

_« J'ai besoin d'un lieu où je pourrai réfléchir. J'ai besoin d'un lieu où je pourrai réfléchir. J'ai besoin d'un lieu où je pourrai réfléchir. »_

Une porte apparut et le jeune homme se précipita à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être la représentation exacte de sa chambre au Terrier. Si il n'avait pas été aussi perturbé, il aurait sans doute remarqué 3 photographies accrochées au mur et qui apparaissait à chaque fois avec cette salle.

Mais Chris avait autre chose en tête. Il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et se mit à réfléchir. Si Derwent était au courant de sa véritable identité, alors Dumbledore l'était sûrement déjà…Il ne tarderait certainement pas à se faire convoquer et Adieu sa Quête et ce que ça impliquait. Ce serait une vraie _catastrophe._»

-Comment je vais faire ? s'exclama Chris à haute voix.

-Tu pourrais commencer par venir me voir….

Chris ne put retenir un cri et manqua de tomber en arrière. Lorsqu'il se releva, il se regarda d'où provenait cette voix qu'il avait entendu. Il trouve rapidement son propriétaire :

-Mrs Derwent ! …Mais…Comment… ?

La guérisseuse aux boucles argentée eut un sourire en coin :

-N'importe quel tableau peut venir ici…Sous certaines conditions et l'une d'elle est d'être le centre des pensées de celui qui dirige la pièce. »Ajouta-t-elle alors que son sourire moqueur s'élargissait. « Alors vas y dis moi ce qui me vaut l'insigne honneur d'être dans les pensées du _**Survivant **_?

Au début ,Chris ne savait pas quoi dire, interloqué. C'était la première fois qu'un portrait apparaissait dans la Salle sur Demande. Il n'y avait même pas de cadre prévu à cet effet, à la différence des autres salles du château. Cependant, l'interrogation fit bientôt place à la colère lorsqu'il entendit ses derniers mot :

-Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

-Tu aurais préféré que je t'appelle _**L'Elu**_ ? demanda-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Vous croyez que j'aime ce titre ?

-Non. A en juger par ta réaction de ce matin. Au fait, comment ça se fait que personne ne soit au courant ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-C'est bon, répondit elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais déjà que tu es le Garçon qui a Survécu, est ce que tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas le reste ? Répond à ma question : comment ça se fait que _personne_ ne soit au courant ?

-Et comment ça se fait que vous qui semblez tout savoir, ne le sachiez pas ?

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Je pourrai laisser échapper, malencontreusement, quelque chose devant les autres si tu ne me répond pas….

-Vous ne feriez pas ça !

Pour toute réponse, Derwent se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. Chris était de plus en plus énervé contre la sorcière. De quel droit elle venait ainsi, mettre en péril tout ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à accomplir :empêcher les autres de savoir son secret. Et en plus, elle se permettait de lui donner des ordres :

-Je ne voulais pas les mettre en danger voilà ! répondit-il les yeux flamboyant. « Et tableau ou pas si jamais vous dîtes la moindre chose je…

-J'ai très peur.

Chris avait jusqu'alors pensé que de tous les portraits qu'il avait rencontré, Phineas Black était, de loin, le plus énervant. Mais il semblait que Derwent tentait de remporter la palme.

-Mais je ne le ferais pas. »ajouta-t-elle. « Pour te remercier.

Chris fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Le Remercier ?

-Je tenais à te remercier, répéta-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant . « .Pour ce que tu as fait à Ste Mangouste . C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai voulu te parler en premier lieu

Le jeune homme faillit lui demander comme elle l'avait su, lorsqu'il se rappela que Derwent était guérisseuse et que, qui plus est, c'était à Ste Mangouste qu'il l'avait rencontré.

-Alors, Dumbledore ne se doute de rien, pas vrai ?

-Non. Ni lui ni personne. »Puis elle ajouta ,comme déçue, « Ce monde est vraiment trop zen.

Chris sentit comme un poids se retirer de ses épaules et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il restait pourtant un point à éclaircir qui le dérangeait :

-Comment ça se fait que vous connaissiez l'existence de « mon »monde.

-Ca j'en ai aucune idée. Aucun être humain n'en est conscient et même parmi les portraits, on n'est vraiment très très peu à le savoir.

-C'est pareil pour les créatures magiques, y en a t…Attendez ! Commença _on_ ? C'est qui ces _on _?

Le sourire qu'elle se contenta de lui faire ne présageait rien de bon. Chris, sachant parfaitement qu'avec la guérisseuse il ne servait à rien de s'entêter, posa une autre question qui lui tenait à cœur ::

-Qu'est ce qui se serait passé…si je n'avais pas payé ?

Le visage, auparavant moqueur, de Derwent s'assombrit :

-Ils auraient fait libérer le malade.

-Quoi ?! »s'étrangla le jeune homme « Mais même si…

-Rien du tout. »le coupa t-elle « Il l'aurait forcé à sortir et ce …même si ça vie est alors en danger.

- Mais ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça c'est…C'est criminel !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, dit elle en poussant un soupir. « Ils n'ont d'autre choix puisque le gouvernement refuse de se mêler des fonds pour les hôpitaux et que de nos jours les donateurs sont rares.

-Ils n'ont quand même pas le droit de faire ça !

-En fait si. C'est une très vieille loi qui a été votée signalant que _« quiconque ne pourrait payer, ne serait pas soigné _»…Elle existait aussi dans ton monde mais elle a été abolie au début du XXème siècle.

Chris resta silencieux, digérant tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il eut alors l'image d'une grande fontaine dont les statues d'or représentaient un sorcier, une sorcière, un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison dont jaillissait de l'eau avant de retomber dans un bassin. Un bassin dans lequel il y a quelques années de cela, il avait jeté ,heureux et soulagé d'avoir obtenu gain de cause, la totalité de son porte-monnaie.

-Et la Fontaine qui se trouve au Ministère ? »voyant que la sorcière ne comprenait, il ajouta avec un léger sourire. « La Fontaine de la Fraternité magique. Dans mon monde, l'argent qui y était jeté était totalement versé à Ste Mangouste.

Pendant un bref instant, Derwent parut surprise. Elle reprit :

-Je ne sais pas si ça se passe pareil ici … De toute façon, ça m'étonnerai que les dons soit vraiment conséquents

-Et puis, ça ne m'étonnerai pas que _certains_ s'arrange pour garder l'argent . »continua-t-il amer.

-On a la rancœur tenace, Elu?

Chris ne lui porta pas attention. Malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie, il commençait à la cerner.

-Alors vous ne direz rien aux autre ?demanda-t-il à nouveau, changeant encore une fois, totalement de sujet. « Comment est ce que je peux en être sûr ?

Derwent lui fit alors un sourire charmeur.

-Tu peux me faire confiance, non ?

-Non. Ce serait comme faire confiance à un Serpentard.

Un cri outragé lui répondit.

-----------------------

Depuis ce moment là, Derwent devint un compagnon dans son entraînement. Elle ne restait pas à le regarder comme l'avait au début craint Chris. Elle lui prodiguait des conseils, intervenait pour donner son avis toute en sachant rester discrète….En fait, Chris en vint bientôt à la considérer comme sa seule amie dans le château. Même si elle l'énervait profondément parfois.

-Pourquoi tu restes pas plus souvent avec les autres élèves ?lui demanda-t-elle un jour, alors qu'il était en plein travail.

-Mais je suis avec eux. Je mange avec eux, je vais en classe avec eux, je fais mes devoir avec eux et je suis même membre d'un groupe d'étude. Je suis investis à 100

-Je vois ça. »répondit elle sèchement, tandis que le jeune homme continuait d'écrire sans lever les yeux vers elle. « Alors pourquoi tu ne t'es pas proposé pour le poste d'Attrapeur ?

Chris fut si surpris qu'il manqua de renverser son encrier.

-Co…Comment savez vous ça ? demanda-t-il surpris avant de reprendre les dents serrées. « Vous m'avez espionné ?

-Range tes griffes, le Survivant. Je ne t'es pas « espionné » comme tu dis. C'est Violette, l'ami de la Grosse Dame qui m' a dit que les essais pour le poste avait eu lieu.. Alors explique…Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Cesse de jouer l'idiot. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas proposer pour le poste ?Je sais que c'est Hooper qui a eu le poste

-Comment vous savez que j'ai pas joué? Violette vous a dit qu'il y avait eu des essais. Si ça se trouve j'y ai participé et c'est Geoffrey qu'a eu la place.

Derwent lui lança un regard qui semblait crier _tu-te-fiches-de-moi_ ?

-Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas joué, je ne suis plus aussi bon (Derwent lui lança le même regard auquel Chris ne prêta aucune attention). En plus, je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois trouver les Horcruxes. » ajouta-t-il en reprenant son travail. « Et puis, tu sais ,Geoffrey est plutôt bon, d'après « mon »Angelina. Il a même failli être gardien.

Derwent le regarda, l'inquiétude perçant pour la première fois sur ses traits :

-Tu devrais faire autre chose tu sais. Ce n'est pas bon de rester fixer sur une seule chose.

-La Grande Guérisseuse Dilys Derwent s'inquiète pour le pauvre petit apprenti sorcier que je suis. Quel honneur !

-Je ne plaisante pas, Chris.

-Mais je n'ai pas le temps et vous le savez très bien. » sa voix trembla légèrement. « Je n'ai détruit que 2 Horcruxes pour le moment. Il me reste encore la coupe et la bague … Le miroir apparaîtra de lui même quant à Nagini…Elle n'est pas encore crée . Et heureusement car sinon , ça veut dire que Voldemort va bientôt renaître.

La guérisseuse, voyant que le regard du jeune homme était devenu vague, demanda :

-Et les nouvelles sont bonnes ?Qu'est ce qu'ils disent tous ces rapports ?

-Plutôt oui. Il semblerait que la bague des Guant soit toujours dans le pays. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle concernant cette foutue coupe. Mais au moins, Voldemort est toujours en Albanie. Seulement…

-Seulement ?

-J'ai peur que pour la bague ça ne soit un peu compliqué….J'ai peur que quelqu'un ne l' ai en sa possession.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux., Chris continuant d'écrire, Derwent plongée dans ses pensées.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu irais plu vite si quelqu'un pouvait t'aider. ?demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Si bien sûr.

Tout deux restèrent silencieux avant de Derwent ne reprenne :

-Et ?

Chris leva alors les yeux de son papier. Croisant son regard il comprit et s'exclama :

-Alors ça jamais !

---------------------------

Derwent n'abandonna pas pour autant. Plusieurs fois elle revint à la charge de manière plus ou moins…offensive :

-Tu sais, le professeur Black est très estimé par les élèves, j'en entends beaucoup parler. D'un autre côté, il était Auror avant. Il connaît certainement beaucoup de chose dans ce domaine. Peut être que ...

-Il ne connaît rien aux Horcruxes. Lui demander quelque chose serait m'attirer simplement des soupçons.

------------

-J'irai tellement plus vite si je n'avais pas ces stupides essais à faire ! S'exclama Chris, furieux.

-Tu n'as qu'à demander de l'aide.

-Bah bien sûr, je vois ça d'ici ! J'ai qu'à poster une annonce dans la Salle commune ou dans la bibliothèque « cherche Elève de sixième à la septième année, compétent, qui ferait mes devoirs. Merci » Vous avez raison ils vont se bousculer…

-Je pense que Mc Gonagall t'aura tué bien avant (« très juste » approuva-t-il). Mais pourquoi ce serait forcément des élèves de Poudlard ?

Chris leva alors les yeux de sa feuille et se mit à mordiller le bout de sa plume d'un air rêveur :

-Vous avez peut-être raison.( Derwent fit un grand sourire). Engager quelqu'un réglerait le problème. Je vais devoir poster une annonce dans un des « bars »….Nan . »ajouta-t-il en faisant agitant sa plume pour souligner ses paroles « Il vont voir que ce n'est pas le même style. Et puis les rencontre vont être compliqué. Passe encore pour une fois mais tous les soirs…

Derwent, tout d'abord déçue car elle avait cru au tout début qu'elle avait remporté la partie, continua :

-Et pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide à des Adultes, tu sais …Plus proche.

Chris, qui comprit le quiproquo dont ils avaient été l'objet, répliqua cette fois ci d'un ton catégorique :

-Non. Jamais.

----------------------------------------

-Imperium ! Va demander de l'aide maintenant!

-Euh, Derwent...Vous êtes un portrait. Votre baguette est peinte. Votre sort ne peut donc pas marcher...

--------------------------------------

-Derwent, ça sert à quoi votre pendule là ?

-Regarde le et tais toi. Suis-le des yeux Chris….Gauche…Droite…Gauche…Droite…Tu es en mon pouvoir….Droite…Gauche….Droite….Tu vas aller demander de l'aide à tes proches…

-Ca marche pas non plus .

-Tais toi et fixe le….Gauche….Droite….Gauche….Regarde comme il oscille, comme il tangue légèrement. Balance toi avec lui. Gauche …Droite …Gauche….J'ai le mal de mer !

----------------------------------------

Comme à son habitude, Chris s'était dirigé vers la salle sur Demande à 6 heures pour pouvoir y travailler un peu avant le début des cours. Derwent était déjà là. Elle lisait un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à un autre portrait. Il s'installa face à un grand bureau et commença son travail. Quelques temps plus tard cependant, il interrompit le silence qui régnait :

-J'ai peur qu'il ne le sache...

-Quoi ?

-J'ai peur qu'il n'ait reconnu mon odeur.

Derwent comprit alors de quoi parlait le jeune homme. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Bien qu'il ne lui en ait parlé que récemment, elle savait que ce sujet l'obsédait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà….

-.Et si c'était le cas ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi « Qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

-...Je prendrai les mesures nécessaires.

-Ce qui veut dire ? demanda –t-elle d'un ton badin, en jouant avec sa baguette.

-Je modifierai sa mémoire ...

A ces mots, Derwent laissa tomber sa baguette surprise et horrifiée.

-Quoi ! Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça C'est Remus .

-Tu crois que ça m'enchante ? Mais je n'ai pas le choix! » s'exclama –t-il rageur « Pas le choix du tout. Si il sait qui je suis, alors... Non. Il vaut mieux qu'il m'oublie.

-Comment tu peux penser faire ça !

Il ramassa ses affaires et sortit sans dire un mot de plus. La guérisseuse resta un moment dans la Salle sur Demande, incapable du moindre geste. Elle savait que Chris attachait beaucoup d'importance à se débrouiller « seul », à ne mêler personne à « ses soucis » comme il le disait. (Combien de fois l'avait-elle taquinée sur le sujet ? ).Elle n'avait pas cependant cru qu'il y tenait à ce point et…qu'il irait jusque là.

--------------------------------------

Chris était furieux. Il n'aurait pas dû parler avec Derwent, maintenant sa voix résonnait en lui et se mêlait à celle de sa conscience entamant sa volonté. Le jeune sorcier serra un peu plus ses manuels contre lui et répéta plusieurs fois

_« Je n'ai pas le choix. Il ne m'en voudra pas » _

Soudain, sans trop savoir comment, Chris se retrouva parterre avec ses livres de cours éparpillés . Il ferma les yeux massant son dos endoloris(il était tombé plutôt violemment) :

-Excusez moi je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais.

-Il n'y a aucun mal jeune homme, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Chris se figea sur place en entendant cette voix.. Priant intérieurement, il ouvrit les yeux et trouva une baguette tendue devant lui qui faisait flotter ses livres. Levant la tête, il découvrit, progressivement, le visage d'un homme aux cheveux châtains clairs ondoyants, parsemés de quelques mèches blanches. Il avait les yeux noisettes et lui souriait d'un air doux qui inspirait immédiatement la confiance et la sympathie.

-Vous allez bien ?

Voyant ce sourire, Chris ressentit une douce chaleur pénétrer en lui et lui réchauffer l'intérieur…Une chaleur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Elle le perturba tant et si bien qu'il fut incapable d'articuler le moindre mot ou de faire le moindre geste. Heureusement, au bout de quelques secondes, son instinct sembla prendre le dessus car il récupéra comme un automate ses livres et réussit à balbutier un vague « Merci, Monsieur ». L'adolescent attendit alors qu'il s'éloigne, faisant tourner sa cape verte rapiécée autour de lui, avant de partir. Chris se remis à courir aussi vite qui lui permirent ses jambes vers un coin reculé du château. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut essoufflé et s'affaissa de tout son long contre le mur. Son cœur qui avait manqué un battement lorsqu'il l'avait vu, cognait douloureusement contre sa poitrine.. Il resserra ses livres contre lui comme pour avoir une protection en plus. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua des picotements au coin de ses paupières. Tout en s'essuyant les yeux, Chris murmura :

-De toutes les personnes que j'aurai pu rencontrer, il a fallu que ce soit toi…Remus…

----------------------------

Pour la première fois, Chris fut content d'avoir Histoire de la Magie. C'était le seul cours où le professeur leur fichait un tant soit peu la paix et où les cinq élèves qui composaient la classe pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Chris griffonna sur son parchemin, pensif. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire : voir ainsi Remus l'avait profondément remué. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser le loup garou révéler son secret à quiconque. Or le jeune homme savait que demander à un Maraudeur de ne pas dévoiler un secret à un autre Maraudeur c'était comme demander à Lockhart d'arrêter de s'admirer devant un miroir…

_«…Impossible ! »_

Bon…Peut être que la comparaison était un peu poussée, mais en tout cas, elle fit bien rire Chris qui s'amusa à imaginer Lockhart incapable de se regarder dans un miroir. La scène en elle-même devait être comique. Du moins tout autant que les blagues que lui firent les jumeaux Weasley.

_« Remus, reste un Maraudeur. Il ne fait pas exception à la règle. »_

Pendant ce temps, Binns continuait toujours de parler de la Révolte des Gobelins. Non plus celle de 1530 mais de 1860 et qui devait annoncer leur liberté définitive.

_« Encore et toujours la Révolte des Gobelins … »_

Chris se rappela alors les discussions que Ron et lui avaient sur ce sujet. Pour Chris, Binns était comme un disque rayé (il eut énormément de mal à expliquer à son ami ce qu'était un disque et à quoi cela servait) . Sans être en état, il continuait encore de marcher ;répétant inlassablement les mêmes choses. Pour Ron, Binns était en état comateux et avait reçu un sort qui lui faisait répéter toujours les mêmes choses…Jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sa théorie vola en l'air lorsque Hermione lui fit remarquer qu'il leur avait parlé de la chambre des Secret. Chris sourit en y repensant. Pauvre Hermione ! C'était déjà suffisamment difficile de se concentrer avec eux deux racontant n'importe quoi, mais alors quand les jumeaux s'était joints à la conversation….Georges prétendait qu'en fait il n'était pas humain(ou fantôme) mais une machine qui ne marchait qu'au rendement de bâillements, Fred ajouta qu'il était employé par Dumbledore et que donc, il devait certainement être une arme .Il était utilisé par le directeur dès que Fudge ou quiconque l'ennuyait trop. Il lui envoyait Binns régler en mode « Discours sans fin ». Ils avaient achevé leur théorie en chœur, déclarant que c'était comme ça que Dumbledore avait pu réussir le casse du siècle dans les confiseries et chocolateries(sinon, comment il pourrait avoir autant de bonbons et surtout de sorbet citron ?)…

Pendant tout le reste du cours, Chris ne fit plus que repenser au bon moments passés avec ses amis.

--------------------------------------------------

Le cours de Binns fut, étrangement, le seul que le jeune sorcier apprécia. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il éprouvait de l'agacement contre tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Que ce soit contre les profs qui leur servaient sermons sur sermons sur l'importance des sorts muets ou contre les élèves qui chahutaient dans les couloirs. (Il se retint à grande peine de ne pas envoyé un bloque-jambes ou autre maléfice mineur contre des premières années qui courraient dans les couloirs en riant ).Qu'importe la personne qui était à côté de lui ,sa seule présence servait à l'énerver. Il réussit même à effrayer des quatrièmes années en leur criant dessus pendant 10 minutes parce qu'ils avaient manqués de le bousculer. Autant dire qu'il fut ravi de voir la journée s'achever.

Mais, il aurait dû savoir que cette journée qui avait si mal commencée, ne pouvait que finir mal ! Au moment du dîner, Chris ,qui mangeait tranquillement et tentait de faire abstraction de ses camarades autour de lui (ainsi que de l'envie de tous les envoyer valser plus loin), vit fondre sur lui un hibou gris et qu'il reconnut comme étant celui d' Ombre. Curieux et anxieux, il déplia le morceau de parchemin et le lut. A chaque ligne, ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus :

_Chris,_

_Franchement, t'aurais pu faire un effort dans ta dernière lettre ! Lena a failli s'effondrer de rire en voyant ça. Ecris quelque chose de plus long cette fois ci que « ok ». Ta tante aussi est un peu, comment dire, interloquée : on est content que tu sois ok mais on voudrait en savoir un peu plus, si ça ne te dérange pas .Chris, je parle sérieusement.Hannah est d'accord avec moi, alors écris nous le plus vite possible une LONGUE lettre si tu ne veux pas tous nous voir débarquer. En passant, envoie nous aussi une bonne boîte de ces délicieux nids de cafards ( mais ne dis rien à ta tante ! je suis censé être au régime). Ravitaille nous aussi avec ces chocolats en forme de bateau moldus( une dizaine) .Ta tante est sur le pied de guerre. Elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs. Tout le monde est décidé à éliminer cette odeur de tabac qui empeste partout. Est ce que ce ne serait pas encore une de tes blagues ? ou de tes inventions complètement barges ?Si c'est le cas, dis nous ce qu'il faut faire pour l'arrêter, car elle devient vraiment gênante.(Hannah et d'autres commencent à devenir très TRES ennuyés et je ne donne pas cher de ton invention, tu connais le tempérament de ta tante.) _

_Répond nous vite, Ton Oncle adoré._

Dire que Chris était furieux serait un euphémisme. Il bouillonnait littéralement de rage !

-Alors comme ça, Fletcher veut jouer au plus malin. » murmura-t-il. Cet escroc venait interférer dans le travail de ses hommes, les retardant. Le retardant _lui _dans sa quête.

_« Il m'a déjà mis des bâtons dans les roues une fois, certainement pas deux._ » songea-t-il en froissant le papier dans ses mains. Il prit alors un autre morceau de parchemin et écrivit :

_Coucou ! _

_Je suis profondément désolé de ne pas vous avoir écris plus tôt. Mais j'étais très pris par mes exercices et par mes devoirs( la vie estudiantine n'est pas si drôle que ça vous savez). Pour les chocolats, je vous les envoie avec la lettre ci jointe pour me faire pardonner. J'en ai même pris un peu plus. Des nids de cafards ?Encore ? mais je t'en ai déjà envoyé il y a moins de 2 mois !Je t'en envoie deux parquets. Oups ! Oui, désolé tonton c'est de ma faute pour l'odeur de tabac. Pour Halloween, j'ai voulu fabriquer une sorte d'oiseau mécanique mais ça n'a pas marché. Dis à tante Hannah et aux autres de s'en débarrasser comme il veulent( je sais qu'ils en sont plus que capables). Cependant, il est possible que j'ai encore besoin de certaines de ses composantes. Il faut donc qu'il reste suffisamment en état. _

_Si jamais il continue à vous ennuyer après ça, alors tant pis. »ajouta Chris, toujours furieux. « Faites en ce que vous voulez. _

_Chris. _

Dehors la tempête faisait rage. Chris encore furieux, sentait toute sa colère refoulée remonter peu à peu en lui. Avec elle se joignait d'autres sentiments confus qu'il n'avait jamais laissé éclater depuis son _arrivée. _ Jusqu'à présent il avait réussit à les contrôler plus ou moins. Ses mains se mirent alors à trembler de plus en plus et ce, malgré tous les effort qu'il fit pour les contrôler. Il les cacha sous la table et s'agrippa à son banc. A sa grande horreur, il vit alors que tout son corps s'était joint au tremblement convulsif de ses mains…Il sentait vibrait en lui la colère contre Mondingus. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à reprendre contrôle.

Chris effrayé vit alors son visage sur un des plats argentés et faillit pousser un cri. Rouges ! Il avait les yeux légèrement rouges. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs années !Craignant que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'ait vu, il baissa alors le regard sur ses mains tremblantes

_« C'est réussi »_

Lui qui voulait se calmer n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses ; à la colère se joignait désormais la peur. C'était dangereux d'emprisonner ses sentiments car la Magie risquait alors de s'y mêler…. C'était d'autant plus dangereux pour lui, que Chris avait toujours été guidé par ce qu'il ressentait ; ses émotions tenait une trop grande place en lui et c' était pour cela qu'il savait que jamais il n'arriverait à être un bon Occlumens.

-Eh ! Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme se retint de justesse de ne pas envoyer balader Ginny. Est ce qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien ?Il était certainement pâle et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. De plus, son cœur battait en cadence avec les tremblements de son corps. Il se força néanmoins à sourire et à répondre :

-Oui. Ca doit juste être la tarte à la citrouille qui ne passe pas.

La jeune sorcière le regarda d'un air sceptique avant de reporter son attention sur ses amies. Chris savait qu'il n'était pas tirer d'affaire : il avait reconnu le regard de la jeune Weasley et savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle le surveillerai tout au long de la soirée et ce même si elle a le dos tourné. Il la connaissait par cœur Ginny.

A peine eut-il cette pensée que la vitre de la Grande salle située derrière lui explosa. Plusieurs élèves poussèrent un hurlement et les Gryffondors ,qui étaient les plus proches, se protégèrent contre les éclats de verre brisés. Heureusement la vitre avait éclaté vers l'extérieur, aucun débris ne tombant dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs s'était tous levés, la baguette en main et Chris eut envie de se taper plusieurs fois la tête contre la table lorsqu'il vit le regard de Dumbledore.

--------------------------------------------

Chris ne put dormir de toute la nuit. Ce n'était pas comme si ses autres camarades avaient beaucoup plus dormi que lui : c'était la première fois que quelque chose arrivait à Poudlard et pour tous ; c'était follement excitant ! Jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, les Gryffondors qui avaient été le plus près de la fenêtre racontèrent comment c'était arrivé. Certes, Slughorn(suivit par les autres professeurs) avait décrété que c'était du fait de la tempête (celle ci était alors particulièrement violente) mais si elle suffit à contenter les ¾ des élèves, certains Gryffondors eux n'étaient pas satisfait. Chris eut à nouveau envie de se frapper la tête contre quelque chose lorsqu'il vit que les seuls qui était encore intéressé par l'histoire était ses camarades de dortoir et bien sûr ce qui se tenait près de la fenêtre.

En plus, il ne pouvait même pas s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre : c'était de sa faute. Il avait fallu qu'il laisse ses sentiments prendre possession de lui et s'était laissé distraire par Ginny. Sa Magie en avait alors sournoisement profité et, mêlée à ses émotions, elle avait formée comme une petite boule d'énergie invisible qui était allée se répercutait contre la fenêtre, la brisant. Certes, il avait alors pu reprendre contrôle de lui même, mais à quel prix ?

_« Dumbledore, malgré ce qu'il en a laissé paraître, a sûrement des soupçons. »_Oh bien sûr pas sur lui. Le directeur était même à mille lieues d'avoir ne serait ce qu'un doute sur lui. Il devait certainement croire que c'était l'effet d'un objet dangereux ou une mauvaise blague qui avait mal tourné. Cela signifiait cependant deux choses :

Dumbledore surveillerait les élèves avec un peu plus d'attention : il devait renoncer à se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande pendant quelque temps. Mais, et voilà le pire, il ne pourrait certainement pas rester ici pour Noël. L'année dernière, il avait pu rester, prétextant un besoin de s'adapter à la vie en Angleterre, mais ils étaient 15 dans tous le château. Là, en plus d'être surveillé, Chris avait le pressentiment qu'il serait sans doute l'un des seuls (ou le seul) à séjourner là pour Noël. Il ne pouvait se risquer d'indiscrètes questions sur les raisons de son choix .

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tous ses camardes s'était bien endormis, Chris se leva précautionneusement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le hibou d'Ombre était là, caché dans un coin sur le rebord de la fenêtre( Le jeune sorcier n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il avait pu pénétrer dans le dortoir et rester ainsi silencieux et discret)

-Tu es bien comme ton Maître.» ne put-il s'empêcher de chuchoter. Il prit alors la lettre qu'il avait rédigé tantôt et la relut avec contentement . Il était loin le temps où, voulant écrire à son parrain, il mettait plusieurs heures avant de trouver ses mots. Désormais, il était un habitué des messages codés. Avec un sourire, le jeune homme songea que personne, ou presque, ne pourrait comprendre qu'elle était la véritable nature de sa lettre. Pour tous, elle semblerait une lettre normale d'un adolescent adressée à sa famille.° Il attacha sa réponse à la patte du hibou et y joignit une bourse de cent cinquante Gallions d'or qu'il allégea grâce à un sort. Chris le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eut totalement disparut. Le jeune sorcier poussa un soupir : comme Hedwige lui manquait ! Il se prit même à penser qu'il se sentirait peut être moins seul si elle avait pu venir avec lui . Elle avait été son premier cadeau et aussi en quelque sorte sa première amie. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui.

Penser à Hedwige le fit penser à une autre personne qu'il appréciait :Remus . Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. A en juger par son attitude de ce matin, le loup garou ne l'avait sans doute pas reconnu. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas courir le moindre risque : changer la mémoire de Remus serait la chose la plus prudente à faire. Pourrait-il s'abaisser à faire cela à celui qui, si les circonstances avait été favorable, aurait pu être un nouveau parent pour lui ? Ce n'était pas tant de changer la mémoire qui lui posait problème que de changer celle de _Remus_ comme n'avait manqué de le souligner Derwent. Il resta longtemps à réfléchir sur la meilleure façon d'agir.

La réponse ne lui vint que vers les première lueurs du matin.

Tandis qu'il faisait le point sur ses sentiments et qu'il vérifiait s'ils étaient encore sous son contrôle, il repensa à sa journée d'hier. Sa colère contre Mondingus et Derwent était bien trop démesurée et l'agacement qu'il avait ressentit toute la journée envers ses camarades, injustifié. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ?Pourquoi _aujourd'hui_ avait-il laissé sa Magie prendre possession de lui ? C'est alors qu'il comprit et il en fut mortifié. Ce n'était pas la colère qui avait été le moteur premier de ses actions. Pas elle non plus qui avait laissé ses émotions prendre possession de lui et contrôler son corps. Certes elle avait eu un grand rôle mais c'était autre chose….Quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec ses amis et Remus. Si son esprit voulait et jugeait même _plus que nécessaire_ de modifier sa mémoire, son cœur s'y refusait. Et si celui ci s'y refusait alors sa Magie se déréglait .Il ne pouvait donc …

« _…Rien faire »._

------------------------

Il marchait. Depuis bien longtemps déjà. Il avait marché le long d'une route bordée d'haies d'arbuste et se dirigeait vers un petit village tapi entre deux collines. Pas loin, un panneau indiquait le chemin, mais Chris ne pouvait pas le lire. Il pouvait juste voir un cimetière et une église. Soudain, il sentit une main lui attraper l'épaule, l'arrêtant. Mais Chris sentait qu'il n'y avait rien de violent dans ce geste. Bien au contraire…Il était même apaisant ! Il se tourna pour faire face à cette personne, une personne, il le sentait, en laquelle il avait confiance . Il ne pouvait distinguer son visage à cause de la pénombre. La seule chose qu'il voyait était une sorte d'objet bizarre qu'elle portait sur son dos, et qui possédait une sorte de long manche. La personne ouvrit alors la bouche et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand :

« …ARRIVEE EN GARE DANS 10 MINUTES »

Chris se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un soupir frustré.

-------------------------------------------------------

- POUDLARD EXPRESS ! POUDLARD EXPRESS… »

Chris appuya son front contre la vitre. Finalement tout c'était passé comme il le pensait : Dumbledore surveillait les élèves et aucun de ses camarades ne s'était inscrit pour rester à Poudlard cette année. Il avait donc dû lui aussi partir pour éviter tout soupçon . Pas que ça l'enchanta des masses, loin de là. Mais bon, il devait prendre son mal en patience. Celle ci avait déjà été soumise à rude épreuve depuis quelques jours et son _accident_ arrivé il y a cependant deux semaines continuait d'influer sur lui. Par moment il ressentait ainsi des bouffées de colère, de mélancolie ou d'amertume qu'il réprimait bien vite. Heureusement, ces occurrences se faisait de plus en plus rare et il savait que d'ici un jour ou deux il n'en souffrirait plus. Il avait cependant préféré s'asseoir seul dans un compartiment et, comme il s'y attendait, personne ne vint le déranger. Peut être son amertume était—elle aussi du au fait qu'il savait qu'il allait passer _ce _Noël tout seul.

Il chassa ses mauvaises pensées d'un geste de la main et poussa un soupir. Il se leva et, rassemblant ses affaires, se dirigea vers la sortie. Le quai était bondé mais c'était prévisible puisque tout le monde revenait à la maison cette année là. Le jeune homme devait bien le reconnaître ; il était un peu perdu au milieu de cette foule.

Ce fut alors qu'il _Les_ vit. Lily et les Maraudeurs venus accueillir leurs enfants et Sirius. Réagissant comme un enfant, il bouscula plusieurs sorciers et alla se cacher non loin d'eux derrière un pilier d'où il put les observer à loisir. Il ne sut pas très bien ce qui le poussa à réagir comme ça de façon si …infantile et stupide. Chris en eut même un peu honte ; il avait l'impression d'être une sorte de voyeur à les observer ainsi, caché. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à décoller ses pieds du sol ni même se détourner du spectacle qu'offrait, il fallait bien le dire, la réunion des Maraudeurs et de leur progéniture. Plusieurs personnes d'ailleurs les observaient, plutôt effarés par leur simagrées et leur gesticulations.

Malheureusement, ce ne durât pas très longtemps et bientôt la joyeuse compagnie quitta la gare. Chris, déçu, dû lui aussi penser à rentrer chez lui. Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie et se mêlant aux moldus, se dirigea dans un coin un peu reculé de la gare avant de transplanner.

La rue où il apparut en silence était peu éclairée. Il se dépêcha de parcourir les centaines de mètres qui le séparait de son domicile, ne répondant pas aux appels et aux avances aguicheurs des femme près de qui il passait, ni à ceux de quelques hommes.

-Hep gamin ! »Lança un homme vêtu d'un pardessus en lui bloquant la route. « J'ai exactement ce que tu recherches ici » ajouta-t-il avec un geste de la tête en sortant quelque chose de sa poche. « Tout droit venue du pays. Elle va te faire planer celle là crois moi .Rien à voir avec la camelote qu'ils vend' les autres.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé. » se contenta de répondre Chris avant de reprendre son chemin. Il passa devant quelques vitrines aux enseignes peu entraînantes et évita quelques personnes qui paraissaient encore plus louches que les autres. Au bout de 10 minutes, il arriva en face d'un immeuble complètement délabré et pénétra à l'intérieur. Comme il s'y attendait, l'ascenseur était encore en panne, il prit donc les escaliers. Les murs avaient encore été tagués ; Chris n'y prêta aucune attention, pas plus qu'il ne prêta attention au rat qui lui frôla la jambe, ni aux cris et aux bruits qui retentissaient parfois derrière les portes.

Il monta les sept étages et s'arrêta au dernier. Il retira alors la fine clé argentée qui pendait autour de son cou et ouvrit la porte. Apparurent alors plusieurs cadenas qui disparurent les uns après les autres . La porte dévoila un petit studio d'un peu plus de 20 m² en parfait état, composé de deux petites pièces dont une cuisine américaine qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger, salon et bureau et chambre à coucher. Au centre de la pièce trônait une longue table entouré de deux fauteuils et un canapé verts foncés qui rappelaient la couleur avocat des murs. Fatigué, il se contenta de posa sa malle sur le sol et fit bouger légèrement sa baguette . Une autre malle semblable à celle à la première apparut . Un autre coup de baguette magique et une carte de l'Angleterre marquée par des points rouges et divers signes en sortie et alla s'accrocher sur le mur d'en face. Des livres ainsi que divers artefacts venus des deux malles se posèrent sur la table.

Epuisé, il s'allongea sur le canapé, trop petit pour lui, et ,sans même prendre le temps de se changer, s'endormit .

---------------------------------------------------

Chris poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Lorsqu'il s'était fait réveiller par le hibou d'Ashkal informant qu'ils avaient retrouvé la piste de l'anneau dans un petit village près de Land's End, il avait cru que c'était pour fois gagné. Après s'être préparé, il s'était donc précipité là-bas et avait passé toute la journée à chercher…Sans succès. Le lendemain et le surlendemain il avait recommencé ses recherches. Il sentait que l'anneau n'était pas loin de lui. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas le trouver. C'était comme si il se déplaçait….

Il avait fini par aller s'asseoir, épuisé et quelque peu abattu, au sommet d'une des nombreuses falaises dont était composé le paysage.

-C'est pas possible, je le trouverai jamais !» s'exclama-t-il en entourant ses genoux de ses bras. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait pour le moment était de rester seul.

Au loin, des accords retentissait et bientôt, une voix grave commença à chanter :

"Well I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this :  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah..."

" _C'est pas possible j'aurai jamais la paix ou quoi ?"_songea Chris.

-Qu'il aille chanter ailleurs !

Mais la voix au contraire se rapprocha et il percevait maintenant nettement la musique

« Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do ya  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too" 

Si aux premiers accords de la chanson, Chris avait voulu se lever pour chasser celui qui venait ainsi perturber sa tranquillité ,sa volonté retomba et il se prit même à apprécier cette voix rauque et grave qui chantait toujours. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, le musicien s'asseoir un peu en retrait à côté de lui, s'en s'arrêter de chanter.

"Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"

L'air était entraînant. Chris se mit même, inconscient, à le chantonner .Le musicien la recommença deux fois.

-La musique apaise, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda le chanteur, une fois qu'il eut terminé.

Chris ne pouvait dire le contraire. Il se sentait en effet beaucoup mieux.

-Je viens tous les jours ici. »continua-t-il « C'est une bonne place pour pouvoir se détendre et se libérer de ses soucis.

-Vous chantez toujours ?

-Toujours…Je joue aussi parfois .Pas que pour moi. J'aime bien jouer pour apaiser les gens.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, ponctué cependant par la musique. Le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux et se laissa à nouveau bercer par la guitare.

-Vous avez beaucoup de talent. » finit-t-il par dire.

-Tu es gentil. Mais …il faut bien que je sois bon dans quelque chose.

Chris ne savait que répondre à cela, aussi resta-t-il silencieux. L'homme recommença à chanter une autre mélodie douce et entraînante . Pourtant, plus il écoutait et plus le jeune homme avait l'intuition qu'il y avait une autre raison, pour laquelle il jouait. Il savait que ce n'était pas très poli de poser une telle question mais il pressentait que le musicien ne lui en tiendrai pas rigueur, qu'il lui pardonnerait. Aussi lui en fit-il part :

-Tu as raison., continua-t-il cette fois ci toujours en jouant. En général, quand les gens me voient, ils s'arrêtent à l'apparence et me jugent. Ils ne me considèrent plus comme quelqu'un, plutôt comme un être à part. Jouer c'est pour moi une manière de me rapprocher d'eux, mais aussi de ceux que j'aime. ….

-Je comprends. »

Chris décida qu'il était finalement temps de faire mieux connaissance avec le musicien aussi se retourna-t-il vers lui. Il fut effectivement surpris. Il n'était en rien semblable à l'homme qu'il s'attendait à voir. Il semblait avoir la cinquantaine et être d'à peu près la même taille que lui. Ses cheveux châtains étaient sales et emmêlés et il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours. Il portait un manteau marron tellement vieux et rapiécé que celui du professeur Lupin paraissait, en comparaison, un vêtement de luxe. Ses doigts, protégé par du froid par des mitaines, continuait de jouer sur les cordes, imperturbables. Il était certainement un de ses nombreux sans abris qui peuplait l'Angleterre. Toute autre personne se serait contenté de jeter de l'argent, gêné d'avoir passez du temps avec une telle personne.

-Ce n'est pas grave. »Lui dit l'homme interprétant sans doute mal le silence de Chris. « Ca m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi, tu n'as pas besoin de me laisser d'argent. »Ses yeux bleus laissaient cependant transparaître toute sa déception de s'être ,encore une fois, fais rejeter du fait de sa condition et de son apparence.

-Je m'appelle Chris Duruy. » dit –il en lui tendant la main avec un sourire. « Enchanté.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Après tout, qui mieux que le Survivant pouvait comprendre ce que c'était que d'être jugé au premier regard ?Toute sa vie, il avait été jugé .Durant son enfance, il avait été le garçon qui venait abuser de la bonté des Dursley, « l'anormal » ; le délinquant. Une fois dans le monde des sorciers il devint l'icône de tout un peuple. Il devait alors agir en tant que héros du monde des sorciers et se tenir à cette image, auquel cas il était traîné dans la boue par les journalistes, hué et rejeté de tous. Il dû aussi répondre aux attentes de tous ceux qui cherchaient en lui ses parents dont certains, comme Rogue, allaient jusqu'à considérer qu'il était comme une sorte de réincarnation….Puis il y eut sa propre apparence qui ne jouait pas non plus en sa faveur. Combien de fois ses ennemis ne s'était pas moqué du « bébé Potter » le jugeant trop faible pour eux, trop jeune, trop insignifiant ? Même les membres de l'Ordre avait tout d'abord rechignait à lui donner des informations car il était trop _jeune_.

L'homme s'arrêta de jouer, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, personne ne lui avait jamais donné sa chance malgré tous ses efforts. Un vrai sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres et il dit en lui serrant la main :

-Jack Moreau. Ravi de te rencontrer »

-------------------------------------------------

Ils se revirent de très nombreuses fois au cours de la semaine qui suivit. En effet, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver chaque soir au même endroit sur la falaise. Aucun ne parlait cependant beaucoup et jamais de sa vie. Ils se contentaient de s'asseoir, de regarder le paysage et d'écouter Jack jouer avec sa guitare. Le jeune sorcier manifesta vite le désir d'apprendre mais n'osa formuler sa demande. Jack compris. Toujours sans parler, il lui appris quelques accords et quelques chansons du répertoire moldu que le jeune homme appréciait particulièrement. Autant dire que Chris attendait ces moments avec énormément d'impatience et nul doute que si Derwent le voyait, elle serait plus que ravi. Le jeune homme manifestait enfin de l'intérêt pour autre chose que les Horcruxes !

- T'es plutôt doué question musique. » lui dit un jour Jack alors que Chris venait d'achever les derniers accords de sa chanson. « Tu joue et chante juste en plus t'a une jolie voix. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un apprendre aussi vite. T'es sûr que t'es pas un sorcier ? » ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire

Chris qui avait rougit au compliment sursauta au mot _sorcier._ Reprenant contenance, il sourit d'un air amusé :

-Les sorciers n'existent pas .

-Je ne dirais pas ça…J'en ai vu beaucoup tu sais. Ils doivent sans doute croire qu'on est incapable de les voir. » il se tourna vers le jeune homme et voyant le regard surpris de celui ci lui fit un sourire. Buvant une gorgée de bière pour se réchauffer, il ajouta« Va, tu vas certainement penser que je suis fou. Fais pas attention à ce que je dis.

-Non, continuez. Je vous écoute.

Jack haussa les sourcils, surpris que le jeune homme soit intéressés par ces histoires.

-C'est juste que depuis plusieurs années, depuis bien avant que je devienne ce que tu vois, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des gens un peu bizarre. Aussi bien dans leur façon de s'habiller que de parler. Des hommes avec des robes alors que ce n'est pas Halloween, avec des bouts de bois dans les mains . J'en ai même vu un, un jour ,qui se baladait avec un énorme chapeau mexicain et un kimono de femme. Il avait essayé de payer sa bouteille d'eau avec une pièce grosse comme un enjoliveur et avec la tête d'une espèce de créature imprimée dessus.

-Ah ? Mais, il s'agissait peut être de cas isolés. De fous qui se sont échappés.

-J'en ai vu des masses comme ça. Parlaient d'un ministère et du Premier Ministre . Utilisaient des expressions un peu bizarre …Je sais plus exactement de quoi il parlait mais _« Merlin_» revenait très souvent.

-C'est peut-être juste des gens qui s'amusait. Ou alors c'est une secte.

-C'est ce que j'ai aussi pensé. Et puis, je suis un jour tombé sur un journal. La Gazette des Sorciers » Le sang de Chris ne fit qu'un tour « y avait pas mal d'articles et il n'était pas bien différent de nos journaux. La seule différence, c'est le contenu des articles. La page des sports parlait d'un jeu qui s'appelait « Kidditch » je crois et celle de l'International parlait de dragons et de gobelins.» Il éclata d rire « On se serait cru dans un livre de fantasy….Mais c'est lorsque j'en ai vu un se téléporter au coin d'une rue que j'ai su que tout ça c'était vrai. Que les sorciers existent et qu'ils vivent parmi nous _:« les moldus ». _…Chris ça va ?

Le jeune homme avait considérablement pâli depuis le début de son récit. Jack se demanda si ce n'était pas à cause froid , Chris ne sembla ,finalement, pas si bien couvert que ça . Ce dernier le coupa alors qu'il allait lui demandé s'il voulait rentrer :

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait du journal ? Vous l'avez gardé ?

Peut être y avait il encore une chance pour protéger un peu plus son monde.

-Non. Je l'ai brûlé. »r »pondit-il en reprenant une gorgée de sa bière. A l'exclamation de Chris, il continua « J'ai pas hésité. J'l'ai pris avec moi et je l'ai cramé dans ma cheminée. Si ces « sorciers » gardent leur existence secrète c'est qu'ils ont certainement une bonne raison. Et puis , quand je vois comment certains réagissent avec des gens qui sont justes un peu différent d'eux , j'ai pas envie de voir ce qu'ils risquent de faire contre des sorciers. J'ai pas envie d'avoir une guerre ou une nouvelle Inquisition , merci bien….J'imagine aussi que, de toute façon, ils doivent avoir les moyens de nous faire oublier ce qu'on sait. Une potion ou quelque chose dans le genre pour pas qu'on se souvienne d'eux. J'ai pas envie de trahir leur secret, ni d'avoir mes souvenirs effacés. J'suis très heureux avec ce que j'ai. C'est pour ça que j'en ai parlé à personne. T'es le premier à qui je le dis. »Il se tourna enfin pour regarder Chris dans les yeux et ajouta « Même si maintenant tu dois me prendre pour un fou. T'as qu'à mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool, si tu veux….Ou sur le fait que j'sois anglais. On est un peu plus fous que la moyenne, ici.

Soudain, Chris éclata de rire et se cacha le visage entre ses mains. Jack le regarda effaré et aussi un peu amusé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait au jeune homme ni ce qu'il y avait de si drôle à ce qu'il venait de dire.

«_ Il doit sans doute penser que c'est ridicule »_

Lorsque Chris fut calmé, il dit :

-Quand je pense à toutes les restrictions qu'on doit subir du Ministère pour pas qu'on se fasse remarquer . Même pas fichu de surveiller leur propre journal !

-Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?

-Je parle de ce que vous avez dit. Du journal des sorciers. De leur Monde et du Mien. Je suis moi aussi un sorcier.

Dire que Jack était ébahi serait un euphémisme. Il regardait Chris les yeux écarquillé et la bouche grande ouverte :

-Quoi ? Tu …Hein ! …Mais toi t'es normal !

Chris explosa encore une fois de rire. Lui ? _Normal _?

-C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça ! Haha !… »

Et Chris lui parla du Monde ses Sorciers, de ses règles et de ses coutumes. Jack , tout d'abord surpris, devint insatiable sur le sujet. Il voulait toujours en savoir plus .

-….Passionnant. Passionnant. C'est fou ce que les sorciers peuvent inventer grâce à la magie ! Mais, il se fait tard » ajouta-t-il presque déçu en prenant ses affaires et se levant. « Tu continueras à m'en parler demain.

-Pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas dans mon appartement ce soir ? Ca me ferait énormément plaisir !

-Tu es très gentil , mais ça va aller. » lui répondit Jack. Chris n'en était pas aussi sûr. La nuit s'annonçait plutôt fraîche et il doutait que son manteau rapiécé puisse lui procurer une quelconque chaleur. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Jack fut prix d'une quinte de toux . Il décida d'utiliser les grands moyens :

-Ecoutez, si vous venez chez moi, je vous emmènerai au Chemin de Traverse.

A ces mots, Jack s'arrêta. :

-Le Chemin de Traverse ? Là où on peut acheter toutes ses fournitures de sorciers ?

Il parut nettement hésiter. Le jeune sorcier savait qu'il en mourrait d'envie mais qu'il refusait ainsi de s'imposer :

-C'est plus simple pour moi de vous emmener directement de chez moi. J'avais prévu de faire des courses demain là bas, comme ça vous pourrez en plus me tenir compagnie. C'est pas très marrant de se balader tout seul .

« Très Serpentard de ta part » lui lança une petite voix dans sa tête, à laquelle Chris ne fit aucunement attention.

-Très bien. Mais tu me laissera faire le petit déjeuner et la cuisine.

-Si vous voulez. Alors on est d'accord ? Génial ! Prenez ma main. On va transplanner. »Il ajouta cependant, voyant l'excitation de son compagnon « Ce n'est pas très plaisant au début. Vous êtes prêts ?

Personne ne vit les deux hommes disparaître dans la nuit.

-----------------------------------

-Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas une sensation très plaisante au début. » Lui dit Chris en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud. Jack, un peu pâle, la prit de bon cœur :

-J'imagine qu'on doit s'y habituer. » Il laissa son regard vaquer autour de lui « Alors c'est ici chez toi ?

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir, aussi dit-il à toute vitesse :

-Je sais ce n'est pas très grand et puis il y a à peine de la place pour deux mais…

-…J'aime beaucoup. Non vraiment, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard incrédule du sorcier, c'est plutôt confortable et chaleureux….Et propre. C'est rare qu'un jeune de ton âge ne soit pas bordélique.

-C'est grâce à la Magie. Et puis dans un si petit espace on a pas vraiment la place pour tout mettre sens dessus dessous….

-Tu veux parier ?

Quelque chose dans son regard laissa Chris refusé. A la place, il transforma la table et le canapé en deux lits sous le regard enthousiaste de Jack.

-------------------------------------

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Chris pris le temps de s'asseoir pour prendre son petit déjeuner et de lire le journal , en attendant Jack qui était sous la douche. Il n'avait pas oublié les Horcruxes, mais il s'accordait un moment de détente. Il en avait bien le droit non ? Et puis, qu'est ce que ces quelques petits jours de vacances pouvaient faire comme mal ?Tout le monde en avait besoin, lui le premier. Il fut distrait dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Jack. En le voyant, il manqua de recracher son café :

-J'ai l'air stupide c'est ça ? demanda-t-il sombre

-Non mais vous avez l'air…Etrange.

_« Aussi étrange que de voir Malefoy dressé en moldu. »_

-Ca fait quand même bizarre de s'habiller en robe. J'ai l'impression d'être un travesti comme ça »

-On s'y habitue, comme tout le reste. Et puis, c'est plus simple si vous êtes habillés en sorcier. En général, un moldu reçoit toujours des coups d'œil curieux et on les repère plus facilement. Autant se fondre dans la masse . Bon puisque vous êtes prêt, »ajouta-t-il en mettant les bols dans l'évier et en les lavant« On ne va pas tarder à y aller.»

-On y va encore en se téléportant ? demanda Jack, un peu anxieux à l'idée de recommencer.

-Hein ? euh non... On va y aller par Poudre de Cheminette. » répondit Chris en finissant de laver une assiette « Cet immeuble appartenait à un sorcier ,avant. Il est mort y a longtemps mais le Ministère n'a jamais supprimé sa connexion ….C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi cet appart'.

-La Poudre de Cheminette ? Mais, et même si je n'aime pas du tout ce moyen de transport, c'est quand même plus rapide de se téléporter.

-Transplanner. » rectifia le jeune sorcier machinalement. « J'ai pas l'âge légal pour le faire. Là bas c'est un des coins les plus surveillés de toute l'Angleterre, je préfère éviter.

Le musicien ne lui posa aucune question sur le fait qu'il transplannait sans permis. Chris lui en fut reconnaissant. Terminant de ranger, il prit sa baguette et prononça clairement :

-Apparecium

Il y eut comme un bruit de déchirure et un pan du mur disparut, révélant une très vieille cheminée condamnée. Tandis que Jack, s'approchait pour mieux la voir, curieux, Chris ouvrit un des placards de sa cuisine et en tira un pot marqué « Sel ».

-Ce n'est pas très compliqué vous allez voir. »Il prit alors une pincée de poudre étincelante et, d'un coup de baguette magique, alluma des un feu dans la cheminée. « Ce n'est pas un vrai feu. » lui dit-il en voyant son compagnon faire un pas en arrière. « Alors c'est là le plus important. Vous prenez une pincée de cette poudre et vous la jeter dans le feu comme ceci »

Dans une sorte de grondement, le feu se teinta alors d'une couleur vert émeraude et s'éleva soudain plus haut que les deux hommes. Jack, encouragé par Chris, toucha du doigt les flammes et vit avec surprise qu'elles n'étaient pas plus chaudes qu'une brise tiède.

-Ensuite, continua-t-il, vous devez vous avancer d'un pas et prononcer clairement le nom de l'endroit où vous voulez aller. Entre autre ici : « Chemin de Traverse ! » Je vous conseille aussi de ne pas ouvrir les yeux lors du voyage et pas seulement à cause de la suie. Gardez les bras le long du corps….Il est vraiment très important que vous prononciez correctement le nom de l'endroit et que vous ne bougiez pas. Je parle d'expérience, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace, il y a beaucoup de foyers de sorciers et vous pourriez tomber n'importe où ,et, croyez moi, ce n'est pas plaisant. Bon, je vais y aller en premier. »

Chris fit un pas en avant dans l'âtre et prononça d'une voix forte :

-Chemin de Traverse !

Il eut alors la sensation d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon géant. Il lui sembla qu'il tournait sur lui-même à toute vitesse dans un grondement assourdissant. Puis, il eut l'impression que des mains glacées le giflaient à toute volée…Il n'aurait peut-être pas du manger autant ce matin…Il avait mal au cœur. Il ferma les yeux plus fortement encore, espérant que tout s'arrête enfin…et tomba tête la première sur le parquet froid..

-Ca va petit ? demanda Tom, le barman, en se penchant vers lui.

-Oui merci. J'ai l'habitu…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Jack. A la grande surprise de Chris, ce dernier n'avait pas une tache de suie sur lui et ne semblait même pas avoir souffert du voyage. Lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme à terre, sa robe de sorcier couverte de poussière et de suie il haussa un sourcil mais ne demanda rien. A la place, il regarda autour de lui et sembla un peu déçu :

-C'est bien _Le Chaudron Baveur_ ?demanda-t-il au barman. Il semblait certainement douter qu'un endroit aussi célèbre puisse paraître aussi sombre et misérable. Chris le comprenait, lui aussi avait pensé la même chose la première fois qu'il était venu. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. De vieilles femmes étaient assises dans un coin et buvaient de petits verres de xérès. Un homme était assis non loin d'elle, seul, et fumait une longue pipe en lisant le journal. Personne qu'il connaissait.

Le jeune sorcier prit alors conscience que son compagnon n'était plus là. Il n'eut cependant pas à le chercher très longtemps. Il était hors du pub en compagnie d'un homme chauve dont la tête ressemblait à une noix scintillante ; Tom. Chris le rejoignit dans la petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaises herbes. Tom lui fit alors un sourire avant de rentrer dans son pub, sans doute pour répondre à l'appel d'un de ses clients.

-Le barman qui travaillait ici m'a dit qu'on pénétrait par là et qu'il suffisait de taper sa baguette à cette endroit précis. Il m'a pris pour un vrai sorcier, tu te rends c…

Chris venait de tapoter trois fois sur la brique désignée par son ami. Celle ci s'était alors mise à trembloter et un petit trou apparut en son milieu. Celui-ci s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma bientôt en une arcade suffisamment grande pour permettre au deux hommes de passer. Au-delà, une rue pavée serpentait devant eux à perte de vue.

-Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse.

---------------------------

-Merveilleux… »

C'était à l'une des expressions qu'avait le plus répété Jack durant toute la journée. Sous l'œil amusé du sorcier, le musicien n'avait cessé de courir d'une boutique à l'autre, s'extasiant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il regardait de tous les côtés, essayant de tout voir à la fois : magasins, étals, sorciers et sorcières qui faisaient leur course. Le fait que ce fut bientôt Noël rendait la rue encore bien plus attrayante et même Chris était parfois mystifié par toutes les décorations. Des guirlandes de gui et de houx étaient suspendues aux murs des boutiques et un arbre de Noël gigantesque se dressait au bout de la rue, recouvert de glaçons scintillants et de chandelles allumées. Des petites fées des neiges voletaient autour faisant tomber des cristaux de glaces et des flocons . Ils passèrent énormément de temps dans la boutique de Farces et Attrapes des jumeaux( qui aux soulagement de Chris avait laissé leur boutique pour la journée à leurs assistants) dans la branche de Honeydukes qui se trouvait là(où ils mangèrent bonbons et sucreries en tout genres) mais aussi dans Fleury et Bott( Jack était tout particulièrement excité de voir des images bouger, des livres hurler et régir à ceux qui les lisait), chez l'animalerie magique et… dans le magasin de Quidditch. Etrangement, ce n'était pas Chris qui avait traîné là Jack mais le contraire. Il avait tout de suite été attiré par le spot publicitaire faisant la promotion de l'Eclair de Feu et du nimbus 2004. A leur grande surprise, et à la joie extrême de Jack, le gérant donnait, pour Noël, le droit de faire quelques essais avec les deux balais. Chris s'était donc retrouvé bien obligé de remonter sur un balai et de faire quelques acrobaties avec Jack sur le siège passager, derrière lui. Le jeune homme, qui avait pourtant tenté de ne pas se faire remarquer, avec été félicité pour la façon dont il volaiIls étaient, bien entendus, passés à Gringotts pour récupérer un peu d'argent ( Jack resta ,les yeux écarquillés, à dévisager le gobelin en uniforme écarlate qui gardait le portail pendant une dizaine de secondes) puis était passé bien entendu voir le vendeur préféré de Chris : Florian Fortarôme . Ils étaient, en ce jour d'hiver, les rares clients du glacier. Aussi, le sorcier vint prendre place avec eux, à la demande de Chris, et ils discutèrent tous les trois un long moment. Le jeune homme avait été ravi de voir que celui ci n'avait pas changé. Il était semblable à _son_ Florian Fortarôme, celui qui avait disparu lors de sa sixième année; sans doute lui aussi assassiné par les Mangemorts. Il fut ravi de voir que Fortarôme et Jack s'entendaient si bien. Les deux avaient, en effet, de nombreux points communs dont une passion commune pour la musique. De plus, Florian, qui était aussi le gérant, venait les « recharger » ,comme il disait, en glaces dès qu'ils avaient fini leur coupes. Autant dire qu'entre les douceurs d'Honeydukes et de Fortarôme, Chris était certain d'avoir pris 10 kilos.

Ils ne quittèrent la rue que tard dans la soirée.

-------------------------

-Je jure que vous les sorciers vous êtes encore plus fous que nous ! s'exclama Jack en riant « Ce bus conduisait comme un fou, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand il est passé entre les deux immeubles. Mais quand on y pense » ajouta-t-il en essuyant ses cheveux mouillés « c'est une expérience à faire. Je pense que je ne regarderai plus les conducteurs de la même manière.

Chris acquiesça mollement. Ils étaient rentré depuis 1 heure déjà, mais Jack était toujours aussi excité. Aussi, le jeune sorcier ne l'écoutait-t-il que d'une demie oreille et s'affairait plutôt à préparer le thé. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il posa une tasse fumante devant le musicien et une devant lui. Jack resta un long moment à regarder son verre puis sans regarder Chris, murmura :

-….Merci. »

-Y a pas de quoi. Mais si vous voulez vraiment remercier quelqu'un ,remerciez celui qu'a inventé le thé en sachet…

-Non .Je voulais te remercier….pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Alors ça, Chris ne s'y attendait pas . Mais alors absolument pas. Aussi il remua, gêné, sur sa chaise :

-Vous savez c'est pas la p…

-Non. C'est vraiment beaucoup. Tu m'as accepté comme j'étais, tu as même été jusqu'à m'ouvrir ta porte et me montrer un monde que je connaissais pas(-Techniquement si » lui dit Chris) Grâce à toi, j'ai pu oublier mes soucis. »il resserra la prise sur sa tasse « Jamais personne n'a été aussi gentil avec moi depuis bien longtemps. Les gens se contentent de me jeter une petite pièce ou de détourner les yeux, gênés de me voir….Tu sais, j'ai pas toujours été comme ça. J'avais un travail, j'avais une femme et j'avais même des enfants. Tiens regarde, c'est une photo de nous y a 5 ans, ajouta-t-il en sortant un portefeuille en très mauvais état de l'intérieur de son manteau .

Le jeune sorcier ne put cacher sa surprise. Jack était méconnaissable. Il avait de beaux cheveux châtains foncés dont les boucles tombaient sur des yeux noisettes . Il n'avait presque aucune ride et pas un seul cheveu blanc. Il était entouré par deux fillettes d'environ 11 et 12 ans et d'une jolie femme qui semblait à peine plus jeune que lui. Il était difficile de croire que cette photo data de seulement 5 ans. Pour Chris, elle devait bien avoir 10 à 15 ans mais la date, imprimée en rouge derrière la photo ne laissait aucune place au doute.

-Seulement voilà, continua-t-il amer , un jour revers du sort, je me faits virer, on me saisit la maison ,ma femme me laisse tomber pour un autre homme, et mes deux enfants refusent de me revoir….Ma petite Anaïs dit que je lui faits honte » sa voix trembla légèrement tandis que Chris ressentait la colère monter en lui à ces mots. « Mais je ne peux pas dire que je leur en veux . Qui voudrait d'un chômeur et sans abri comme père ? Je vis de l'aumône des gens, j'ai à peine de quoi manger et boire alors prendre une douche…A cause de ça, je foire tous mes entretiens. Il ne me le disent pas en face mais je vois dans les yeux de des employeurs. Je suis toujours « trop grand, trop petit, trop gros ou trop maigre » une fois on me dit même que j'étais « trop brun ». Je dors dehors, je me fais chasser parfois par la police des bancs sur lesquels je dors et j'ai déjà dû aller jusqu'à faire les poubelles pour pouvoir trouver ce dont j'ai besoin…Je comprend parfaitement qu'on puisse me rejeter, avoir…_honte _de moi. Moi même parfois j'ai honte de ce que je suis.

-Vous ne croyez quand même pas toutes ces sornettes! » le coupa Chris furieux. Jusqu'ici, il l'avait laissé parler car il sentait que l'homme en avait besoin. Mais là, il allait trop loin à son goût « Vous êtes quelqu'un de génial et c'est plutôt moi qui devrai vous remercier. »Il devint un peu rouge à ses mots , fuyant le regard de Jack fixé sur lui. « Avant de vous avoir rencontré…Je… J'ai…Il…Je m'appelle Harry Potter ! » lâcha-t-il soudain. Il s'attendit à entendre l'exclamation de surprise, peut être même de colère de son compagnon de ne pas lui avoir dit sur sa véritable identité. Mais à la place

-Je sais. »répondit le musicien d'un ton posé. Il continua cependant, voyant l'expression du jeune sorcier « Quand tu m'a dis ton prénom , j'ai tout de suite sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas .

-Quoi ? je n'ai pas une tête à m'appeler Chris Duruy ?

-Non, mais quand tu m'a donné ton prénom, il y a eut comme une hésitation dans tes yeux. Et puis, tu ne réagis pas tout de suite quand tu entends ton nom, il y a un laps de temps, court certes, mais quand même…Quelque chose en toi te trahis dès qu'on t'appelle comme ça.

-Alors pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas à me mêler de ta vie et que j'ai suffisamment confiance en toi pour savoir que si tu ne donnes pas ton vrai nom, c'est pour une bonne raison….Pour une toute autre personne j'aurai certainement questionné certains des actes comme le fait que tu puisses transplanner( Chris remarqua qu'il ne s'était pour une fois pas trompé en disant le mot)…Ou faire de la Magie hors enceinte de l'école

-Et…Vous ne voulez pas le savoir ? demanda Chris, surpris que Jack ne manifeste pas plus de curiosité que cela. S'il avait été à sa place…

-Si. Bien sûr que si. »dit-il en buvant encore un peu de thé « Mais comme je te l'ai dit j'ai _confiance_ en toi. Tu me le diras quand tu seras prêt.

Chris sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Comme si il avait été sous l'effet du sortilège d'Allégresse. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il avait confiance en quelqu'un et il sentait que cette personne avait elle aussi confiance en lui…Et qu'elle l'appréciait. Peut-être était ce dû à la fatigue, peut être était ce aussi dû à un certain besoin de reconnaissance, peut êtres est ce pour rendre la pareille à Jack ou peut être tout simplement parce qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait enfin parler à quelqu'un sans craindre d'être jugé…Peut-être était ce justement toutes ces choses qui poussèrent Chris à tout lui révéler. De son statut de Survivant jusqu'à son arrivée dans ce monde et sa recherche des Horcruxes. Jack l'écouta sans parler, le jeune sorcier de toute façon ne le regardait pas. Lorsqu'il eut finit son histoire, il eut la surprise d'entendre la voix du musicien trembler légèrement :

-Et….Tu n'as jamais cherché à _Les_ contacter

-Si. J'avais même acheté un cadeau

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback : Noël dernier_

C'était le moment. Il n'avait qu'un pas à faire et tout irait pour le mieux. Il ne se sentirait plus seul. Il retrouverait tout ceux qu'il aimait. Il pourrait enfin se reposer de sa tâche, se laisser aller. Il n'avait q'un tout petit pas à faire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il était bloqué. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait jetez un sort de ligature. Etait ce le froid ? Ses tremblement augmentaient tandis que son cœur cognait de plus en plus fortement contre sa poitrine .Le paquet tremblait tellement qu'il faillit lui échapper plusieurs fois

_« Allez. Tu as bien tu as anéanti Voldemort. »_

Mais il ne put se résoudre à franchir ce pas. Il avait l'impression qu'entre lui et la porte un gouffre immense s'était creusé. Il semblait infranchissable.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, et s'imaginant le bonheur qu'il aurait à _tous_ les retrouver, il s'avança. Ses jambes étaient molles et il avaient l'impression qu'elle ne tarderait pas à ployer sous son poids. Il leva une main tremblante et ,fermant les yeux, pensa :

_« Vas-y !»_

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, des cris confus suivis d'éclats de rire retentirent à l'intérieur de la maisonnée .. En les entendant, en écoutant ces bruits joyeux, Chris pris pleinement conscience de ce que son geste signifiait….. Et à quel point il était égoïste :

_« Non…Non je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Pénétrer chez eux et déranger leur vie parfaite. Leur apporter mes soucis et mes problèmes .Compter sur eux pour m'aider à les résoudre. Venir prendre une place au sein de leur famille. Une place qui n'est pas la mienne…Puisque je ne suis pas de leur famille. _

Dès ce moment, Chris sût qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire. Et, bien qu'il fut devant la porte, à quelques mètres seulement d'eux, jamais il n'eut l'impression d'être aussi éloigné. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais les atteindre et que jamais il ne pourrait traverser cette distance.

« _Tout ce que je risque de faire c'est gâcher leur soirée et leur vie tout ça parce que je suis un petit peu trop égoïste…Tout ça parce que je ne peux pas m'en sortir tout seul, parce que j'ai besoin de compagnie. Tout ça parce que, une fois encore, je suis trop faible ! »_

Alors Chris rebroussa chemin. Au passage, il jeta son cadeau dans la poubelle et rentra chez lui en transplannant. Seul.

Fin du flashback

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Je vois. »Jack resta un moment silencieux avant de reprendre « Si j'ai un conseil à te donner Chris c'est : va les voir.

-Quoi ? Mais…Je viens de vous expliquer _pourquoi_ je ne peux pas le faire ! »s'exclama le jeune sorcier effaré. N'avait-il rien écouté de tout ce qu'il avait dit ?

-Justement. J'ai parfaitement bien écouté, répondit-il comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. « Et c'est pour ça que je pense que tu devrais tenter de nouer contact avec eux. Il n'est pas bon pour toi d'avoir autant de responsabilité

-J'en avais tout autant dans mon monde

-Mais tu n'étais pas seul. Tu avais des amis pour t'aider, des gens pour te conseiller…Tu étais entouré. »Profitant du silence de l'adolescent, il continua « Crois moi, je sais ce que c'est que de rester seul. (Chris le vit alors toucher, presque imperceptiblement, quelque chose autour de son cou) Si je pouvais, moi aussi je tenterai de renouer contact avec ma famille.

-Mais…Et si ils me rejetaient ?demanda Chris en serrant les poings. Il révélait enfin ce qui le tourmentait depuis longtemps « Je ne suis pas exactement ce qu'il pourrait attendre. Je ne suis en rien semblable à ce qu'ils pourraient espérer voir…Avoir envie de connaître

-Ca, tu ne peux pas le savoir tant que tu n'auras pas essayer de te rapprocher d'eux. Je ne voix pas pourquoi il te repousserait , tu es quelqu'un de courageux ,gentil et sympathique, tu acceptes vite les autres et tu n'as pas trop d'à priori…

-Mais j'ai pour compenser un gros sacs de problèmes, de choses pas très bien vu et autant de choses que j'ai faite ou dites et dont je ne suis vraiment pas très fiers.

-Si tu pars perdant c'est certains que les choses ne vont pas s'améliorer. Il est où ton côté Gryffondor ?

-Il est parti se cacher très loin quand on a commencé cette discussion .

-Très drôle. Ecoute, à ta place, je tenterai le coup et si ça ne marche pas et bien au moins tu seras fixé. Il n'est pas bon de vivre sur des regrets car alors on ne vit plus.

Ayant dit cela, Jack s'allongea sur son lit et, tournant le dos à Chris, le laissa méditer sur ces paroles :

-Et puis, s'ils ne t'acceptent pas, ajouta-t-il d'une voix si basse que Chris faillit de pas l'entendre, tu pourras toujours venir avec moi . Ca me ferait très plaisir.

---------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque le jeune homme se réveilla le lendemain, il mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits. Il avait passé la nuit à faire des rêves étranges où Kreattur, vêtu d'un uniforme de gobelin rouge, venait lui présenter son Eclair de Feu dans une main et les Horcruxes manquant dans l'autre. Il obligeait Chris à choisir entre les deux, car l'autre disparaîtrait alors. Le jeune sorcier avait eu d'autant plus de mal que plusieurs dizaines de personnes(qu'ils ne connaissait pas) vinrent le conseiller tandis que Rita Skeeter vêtue d'une robe de soirée jaune canaris notait fébrilement chacun de ses faits et gestes….

_« Tu devrais noter tes rêves Harry. Qui sait ? Ils pourraient peut être un jour être utile » _

C'était Hermione qui lui avait donné ce conseil lors de sa sixième année. Chris ,au début, avait montré beaucoup de mépris pour une telle chose. Puis, petit à petit, il s'était mis à noter ses rêves dans un petit journal. Ce jour là, il ne fit pas exception même s'il doutait qu'une information importante se cachât derrière Kreattur vêtu en rouge.

Alors qu'il écrivait, il vit quelque chose briller sur la poitrine de Jack. Tout d'abord, il n'y avait prêté aucune attention, se concentrant plutôt à restituer son souvenir. Puis, il fut intrigué : qu'est ce qui pouvait avoir autant d'importance pour le musicien pour qu'il aille jusqu'à dormir avec ? Même la photo de ses enfants et de son ex n'était pas aussi près de son cœur.

_« Sans compter qu'il ne l'a jamais montré ». _

Curieux( on ne se refait pas), il s'approcha doucement du lit de manière à ne pas réveiller le moldu. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, il se pencha et souleva légèrement la chaînette pour mieux voir. Ce qu'il vit le remplit d'horreur et de stupéfaction ; accroché autour de son cou se trouvait un Horcruxe et pas n'importe lequel….Soudain, le jeune homme eut le souffle coupé et tomba violemment en arrière sous l'effet du coup :

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais là ? demanda Jack d'une voix qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il avait d'habitude. Il se tenait debout, le poing avec lequel il avait frappé Chris toujours en l'air.

-Je regardai ce que tu avais autour du cou…Jack l'anneau, c'est un Horcruxe !

-Un _quoi_?Tu mens !s'exclama-t-il d'une voix haineuse en agrippant violemment le col de Chris et en rapprochant son visage de manière à ce que leur nez se touchent presque. « Tu essaie de me le voler.

-Jack je te jure que non ! C'est un Horcruxe, un bout de l'âme de Voldemort je t'en ai parlé hier… »s'exclama Chris, effrayé par l'attitude de son compagnon

-Tu me prends pour un idiot ? » siffla-t-il et le jeune sorcier fut horrifié de voir combien ce sifflement était proche du fourchelangue. « Tu voulais me le voler…me le prendre…Il est à _mo_i » cria-t-il en soulevant Chris de terre et en le jetant plus loin. « Rien. Qu'à. Moi » ajouta-t-il en assénant à chaque mot des coups de pieds au niveau des côtes du sorcier. Ce dernier utilisa sa baguette qui était toujours avec lui jeter un « Expelliarmus » et éloigner de lui Jack. Celui ci vola et alla se cogner contre le mur de la cuisine, sans se faire trop mal car Chris avait diminué l'effet de son sort.

-Jack, cet anneau, il te contrôle. » tenta-t-il « C'est Voldemort…Il l'utilise pour prendre possession de toi ! Il veut regagner son énergie

-Il ne me contrôle pas du tout »s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort pour que ce soit crédible. « Et cesse de prononcer son nom comme ça :c'est _Lord_ Voldemort. »

Le jeune homme remarqua qu'à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom du Mage noir ou « Horcruxe », Jack redoublait de fureur . Ainsi, il essaya de lui jeter le four micro onde à la figure.

-Si il ne te contrôle pas, explique moi comment tu peux le soulever sans même avoir de problème . Ne le laisse pas te contrôler , c'est le mal incarné ! Ouvre les yeux, Jack !

-Non, non c'est toi qui va ouvrir les yeux le Survivant ( Chris écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais dévoilé à Jack son surnom !). Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal seulement le pouvoir. »Le jeune sorcier sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Cette voix…C'était celle de Tom Jedusor ! Il lui parlait via la bouche du musicien. Cependant c'est la voix de ce dernier qui ajouta. « Quand tout tous ils m'ont abandonné il ne m'est resté que cet anneau. Est ce que tu sais ce que c'est que de voir tout le monde vous tourner le dos, amis, famille et _tous_ les autres… ?C'est grâce à cet anneau que je suis encore là !

_« Ca commence à devenir dangereux »_ songea Chris, un peu paniqué tandis qu'il esquivait de justesse un couteau que lui avait lancé Jack. _« On ne peut pas rester ici c'est trop petit. »_

Rassemblant tout les traits qui faisaient de lui un bon Gryffondor, il se jeta sur Jack et tout deux transplannèrent sur la même falaise où il s'était rencontré.

Ils réapparurent dans un « Crack » sonore qui correspondait aussi bien au bruit du transplannage en catastrophe qu'à celui de l'os de son bras gauche désormais cassé.

-Epée ! s'exclama Chris en faisant un bond en arrière pour s'écarter de Jack et en l'occurrence, de Tom Jedusor.. Une lueur bleutée apparut alors au niveau du lobe de son oreille et la magnifique épée de Godric Gryffondor apparut dans sa main droite.

-Très intéressant, Potter. »s'exclama la voix de Jedusor. « Voyons voir si ce que tu as raconté hier était vrai….

-Comment vous avez appris qui j'étais !

-Tu n'as jamais été très bon en Occlumentie je me trompe ? Mais je dois tout d'abord te _remercier_…. »dit-il avec un sourire.

-Me remercier Tom? demanda Chris en faisant un pas en arrière, la main toujours sur la garde de son épée. « Et pourquoi ?

Il savait que peu importe ce qu'allait lui dire Jedusor, cela allait être TRES déplaisant à en juger par l'expression maléfique de son regard.

-Et bien, pour m'avoir libéré.

Si la situation avait été différente, Chris aurait certainement fait tomber son épée sous le choc :

-QUOI !

-Eh bien oui, Harry. »dit-il d'un ton presque caressant. « Si tu n'avais pas touché à l'anneau je ne serai pas sorti. C'est à cause de toi-ou plutôt grâce à toi- que j'ai pu prendre possession de lui …

-Tu mens toujours hein Tom. ?

-Ne m'appelle pas par ce _nom _!cracha-t-il avec tout le venin dont il était capable. Il repris cependant son calme et continua « Je ne mens pas. Lorsque tu as touché la chaînette j'ai pu sentir ton pouvoir et j'ai canalisé tes souvenirs…C'est ce qui m'a donné envie de me réveiller

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! » tenta Chris la main qui serrait son épée tremblant légèrement. « Jack était depuis bien longtemps sous ton emprise. C'est lui même qui me l'a dit.

-En effet. Je suis avec ce _« moldu_ »(on voyait qu'il n'y avait pas ,d'après la façon dont il l'avait prononcé , de mot plus vil) depuis bien longtemps déjà. Il m'a fallu énormément de temps pour réussir à rassembler de l'énergie. Non seulement ils n'ont aucun pouvoir magique mais il sont inutiles. 4 ans ! Quatre ans j'ai attendu car ses réserves d'énergie vitales étaient encore trop faible pour moi . J'ai attendu et c'est grâce à toi que je suis là. »il eut un sourire carnassier « Tu m'as donné un peu d'énergie mais c'était juste ce qu'il me fallait

_« C'est la dernière fois que je touche à quelque chose sans protection »_

-Tu parles trop, Tom. Et tu oublies un petit détail »Chris lui sourit d'un air moqueur « tu n'as _aucun_ pouvoir magique

-Voyons, tu me sous estimes tant que ça ?Je suis vexé. Je n'en ai pas besoin et tu sais pourquoi, Harry ? »Les traits de Jack n'eurent alors plus rien d'humain « Parce que tu ne m'attaquera _pas_. Tu as beaucoup trop - comment disait ce vieux fou déjà ?Ah oui –d'amour et de sentiments en toi pour ne serait ce qu'oser risquer une vie.

-T'a passé trop de temps dans ta bague ou alors t'es la partie de Voldemort la plus stupide. »lâcha Chris d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Tom Jedusor lui jeta un regard assassin . Il n'était certes pas aussi effrayant que Voldemort avec son visage semblable à celui d'un serpent, mais c'était déjà, au goût du jeune homme, bien suffisant.

-Regarde. » Il ouvrit alors un bouton de la chemise de Jack et Chris ne put retenir une exclamation.

La peau du musicien était complètement noire. Brûlée certainement de la même manière que la main de Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait détruit l'anneau. Sauf que là, c'était complètement calciné ! Tom, avec un plaisir manifeste dévoila un peu plus sa poitrine et principalement :

-Son cœur !

En effet, il pouvait voir le cœur de Jack battre : il n'y avait aucune chair à cette place là. Il était par ailleurs non pas alimenté par des vaisseaux sanguins mais par l'anneau lui même. Celui ci diffusait quelque chose, d'invisible certes, mais que Chris pouvait ressentir, maintenant que Jedusor ne se cachait plus. Tom ,lui, regardait avec un plaisir morbide, les vaisseau sanguins complètement calciné et qui n'apportait rien au cœur. Soudain( Chris eut un haut-le-cœur), une autre partie de sa peau se détacha et on pouvait voir ses côtes et un bout de ses poumons :

-Ce spectacle t'_écœure _Harry ?»demanda-t-il en riant. « Je sais que tu as compris, sa vie et la mienne sont désormais liées et si tu me détruits c'est aussi lui que tu tues. Prêt à commettre un autre meurtre Elu ?

Chris regardait la grosse chevalière en or qui pendait autour de son cou. Jedusor avait raison, il ne pourrait pas tuer Jack, la seule personne avec qui il aurait pu construire quelque chose.

« Mais ce n'est plus lui… » songea le jeune homme tout en parant une attaque de Jedusor qui avait eu le temps de s'emparé de quelques couteaux que Chris possédait dans son appartement. « Si je ne fais rien Jedusor va faire comme avec Ginny… »

Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

Pour la première fois depuis le début, il riposta et son épée réussit même à effleurer la joue de Jedusor. Il prit rapidement le dessus, profitant d'un avantage considérable :sa Magie. Jedusor avait de plus en plus de mal à répondre et Chris pouvait même lire la panique dans ses yeux tandis qu'il essayait de se défendre en se sevrant des couteaux comme de poignards. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent et chacun mit plus de force dans son arme pour briser l'autre. Le jeune sorcier, dont l' épée pesait plus lourd, réussit à faire tomber le mage noir à terre.

-A mes pieds, Tom ? Je n'en demandais pas tant. » fit Chris sarcastique en levant son épée prêt à frapper. …

-Chris ! » c'était la voix de Jack. Le jeune sorcier vit le musicien le regarder avec des yeux implorants. Ils avaient perdu leur légère couleur rouge et sa voix n'avait plus l'intonation de Jedusor « ne fais pas ça Chris. Je t'en prie. J'ai réussi à me libérer C'est moi Chris !c'est Jack. Ouvre les yeux

-J…Jack. » Stupéfait, le jeune homme baissa sa garde. En un éclair, il se retrouva projeté à terre, son épée à plusieurs mètres de lui, la lame d'un couteau contre la gorge .

-Alors, on fait moins le fier maintenant ? »demanda Jedusor en resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur le jeune homme et en rapprochant encore plus la lame si bien qu'il avait des difficultés à respirer. « Tu es vraiment naïf , tu crois vraiment que ton ami aurait pu se libérer ? »Ses yeux se plissèrent et une lueur dangereuse et malsaine y brilla«Tu me sous-estimes vraiment.

Chris terrifié ne voyait pas du tout comment il allait pour voir s'en sortir. En s'étant fait avoir ,d'une façon assez stupide il devait bien le reconnaître, il s'était retrouvé désarmé : son épée bien trop loin de lui et sa baguette…Sa baguette était entre les mains de Voldemort. Tentant de rependre son calme, bien que ce ne fut pas une tache facile avec le souffle de Jedusor sur son visage et le couteau_( son_ couteau) qui le menaçait. Il essaya aussi de faire abstraction de la douleur dans son bras gauche ainsi qu'au niveau de sa poitrine.

_« Réfléchis Harry, réfléchis » _

De tous les endroit où il aurait pu transplanner, il avait choisi ce lieu parce qu'il était justement vide et de fait…Aucune pierre, aucun arbre(bon d'accord peut être pas mais là il était désespéré !) qu'il pouvait lui jeter. Quant à utiliser le sortilège d'attraction, son épée était certes utile pour les combats mais certainement pas pour ceux aux corps à corps. Il tenta cependant de remuer les doigts pour l'attirer :

« _J'arriverai peut être à l'assommer avec le pommeau »_

-TutTut, pas de ça Harry. »

Le jeune homme ne put empêcher le cri de douleur de s'échapper hors de ses lèvres. Jedusor en souriant venait de lui briser les os de la main droite grâce à un sort muet.

-Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore tué ?Eh bien, vu tout ce que tu m'a fait subir dans ton monde, j'ai un peu envie de _m'amuser_ ….

_« Je le sens très mal . Une idée ! Une idée !…Je dois gagner du temps »_

-Tu crois vraiment qu'une fois que je serai mort…

-Un peu de respect. Je sais que tu as été élevé par des moldus mais tout de même. » il appuya légèrement de telle sorte qu'une légère entaille apparut sur la gorge de Chris

-… vous croyez vraiment que tout va s'arrêter ? Vous ne pourrez pas empêcher d'autres personnes de se lancer elle aussi dans la destruction de vos Horcruxes

_« C'est ça : parle. »_

-Je dois admettre que ce fut une grossière erreur que de ne pas mieux les avoir cacher. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un allait un jour découvrir mon secret…

Pendant que Jedusor se lançait dans un monologue, Chris tâchait de réfléchir à un moyen de s'en sortir .Le sort ne jouait pas vraiment en sa faveur : il était à terre, bloqué par le poids de Jedusor, désarmé et sa dernière tentative s'était soldé non seulement par un échec mais par l'incapacité de se servir de sa main droite. Malgré les apparences, l'Horcruxe n'avait pas desserré sa prise sur sa lame, Chris savait que si il faisait un seul faut mouvement, alors s'en était fini. Jedusor n'avait certainement pas la patience de son aîné et il savait qu'une fois qu'il se serait ennuyé de lui (c'est-à-dire en fait dans très peu de temps) il allait le tuer. Même si il disait vouloir se venger, il n'avait pas lui attendu plus d'une dizaine comme son Autre.

Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose : Jedusor n'avait qu'un seul couteau ! Ca signifiait donc que l'autre ne devait pas être très loin Il remua légèrement sa main gauche et tenta de ne pas tressaillir sous la douleur. La main légèrement entrouverte, il utilisa toute sa volonté pour visualiser l'objet et l'attirer vers lui. La tâche était légèrement plus ardue qu'il n'y paraît puisqu'il ne connaissait ni sa forme exacte ni l'endroit exact où il se trouvait.

-….En fait, je suis plutôt déçu »lança-t-il au bout de 10 minutes « . Je m'attendais à plus de résistance. Tu me déçois autant que tu m'ennuies …Et je déteste être ennuyé . Il recula légèrement sa lame et avec un dernier sourire dit « Adieu, Harry Potter. »

La lame transperça sa poitrine. En un instant ce fut finit. Chris qui avait récupéré le couteau alors que le Mage Noir disait ces derniers mots, n'eut guère le temps de bien viser ni de régler sa force et transperça directement la pierre noire avec les armoiries de Peverell….mais aussi la poitrine de Jack. Jedusor n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et encore une fois, le jeune homme dû bien reconnaître que c'était dû à la chance. Si le couteau n'était pas venu, si Tom avait frappé plus vite…

-Chris…

Le jeune homme resta interdit. Cette voix faible était bien celle de Jack, cependant n'était ce pas encore un coup de Jedusor ?

Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il vit une ombre noir passer au dessus de lui en hurlant de rage . Chris l'évita de justesse et celle ci se désintégra avec des cris d'agonie.

-Chris… »Jack tenta de faire quelques pas vers le jeune homme mais il ne dût qu'aux réflexes de Chris de ne pas tomber face contre terre . Le jeune sorcier, qui avait ramassé sa baguette, utilisa un sort pour rattraper le musicien.

-Asseyez vous, vous êtes… » Trop faible ? En état critique ? Que pouvait-il dire ? C'était de sa faute s'il était dans ainsi. Chris sentit alors la culpabilité le submerger tandis qu'il voyait le couteau toujours planté dans sa poitrine. Le musicien tenta alors d'approcher une main tremblante du couteau mais le sorcier 'écarta d'un geste. Il n'était pas en mesure de le retirer et ne risquait que de mettre bien plus sa vie en danger . D'une main tremblante qui devint ferme lorsqu'il toucha l'arme, il retira le couteau et détourna le regard de la blessure. Son épée revint à sa place sans qu'il eut besoin de l'appeler.

-Merci. Ca fait moins mal…. Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu. »

-Vous ne seriez certainement pas dans cet état.

-Non… » ça respiration se faisait haletante. « Mais je ne serais pas moi même…Tu m'as…libéré.

-Arrêtez de parler, il faut tout de suite qu'on vous amène dans un hôpital. »Il l'allongea sur le sol. Puis, posant sa main sur lui, Chris s'imagina l'entrée de Ste Mangouste et concentra son esprit. Mais rien ne se produisit. Une fois, puis deux.

_« Concentre toi encore »_

Il réessaya mais cette fois les yeux fermé. Il tenta alors de visualiser avec plus de détails Ste Mangouste : son entrée avec la sorcière blonde assise, ses sièges, le portrait de Derwent, le silence qui y régnait. Il attendit plusieurs minutes sans succès. Il essaya alors d'autres endroits où il savait qu'on pratiquait des soins : le Grand Hôpital de Londres, Gorsemoor, …en vain.

-Ca marche pas » s'exclama-t-il, paniqué.

-Chris…

-C'est rien ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne me suis juste pas suffisamment concentré. »Il allait réessayer lorsqu'une main tremblante se posa sur son genou.

-Chris ça ne sert à rien….

-Ne dites pas ça !bien sûr que si ça va aller .On va vite trouver un moyen de se téléporter et vous serez en un rien de temps gu…

- Je sais parfaitement que sorcier ou pas, le meilleur médecin ne pourrait …pas me guérir. »Il toussa « Ca fait trop longtemps que j'ai cette bague…

-Qu'est ce que vous en savez !s'exclama-t-il sur le ton de défi. « _On ne doit pas s'avouer vaincu avant d'avoir essayé._ C'est vous-mêmes qui me l'avez dit ! Tant qu'aucun médecin ne vous vu vous ne pouvez pas savoir si…

-_Harry.(_ S'eut l'effet escompté. Chris se tut) Ne mens pas s'il te plait…. Toi et moi savons parfaitement la vérité et il ne sert à rien… de se voiler la face. …Et puis tu sais » sa voiw se fit plus ferme« …J'ai pas très peur de la mort…

-C'est une aventure ? demanda Chris essayant de garder sa voix calme malgré l'envie de hurler qui l'étreignait.

-…Non plutôt une étape….C'est la seule chose dont j'ai toujours été certain…La famille, les amis…Anaïs et Sonia…Changement…Chris n'ait jamais peur de la mort….Tu dois l'accepter et même si c'est dur…Une des choses les plus difficiles en ce monde c'est d'y vivre… »

Chris aurait voulu qu'il s'arrête, pas seulement parce qu'il s'épuisait ainsi mais aussi pour le bien être du sorcier. Il avait l'impression que Jack tentait de lui faire une dernière grande leçon et chaque mot semblait l'éloigner un peu plus:

-Jack, ce n'est pas bon pour vous de parler autant »dit il en voyant le musicien être prit d'une quinte de toux plutôt violente. Le jeune sorcier voyant Jack cracher du sang ne tenta même plus de cacher son désarroi. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui et, comme un enfant, se cacha le visage :

-Je n'aurai jamais dû toucher cette foutue bague et encore moins la détruire !

-Si tu ne l'avais pas fait je crois que je t'en aurais voulu .(-_« Pas autant que je m'en veux à moi même … _»songea Chris ) Comme je te l'ai…dit… je suis libéré…Je n'aur…ai pas pu continuer à vivre…La pression de l'anneau sur mon esprit était tr…op _forte._ »Il toussa encore pendant un long moment. Il continua à parler malgré les insistances de Chris « 'en ven…ais à rêver le soir…A le préférer à tout…même à ma fam…ille…M'a été donné

-Par qui ?demanda le sorcier, soudain très intéressé.

-Par un ami… trouvé chez un brocanteur. »Il prit une autre profonde inspiration « Quant à celui qui me possédait…J'entendais tout ce qu'il te disait. » Déjà très pâle, il perdit encore des couleurs et à la grande horreur de Chris, ses tremblement redoublèrent.« Voulait me battre….Rien pu faire…Crois moi…Avais pu…Pas te faire de mal…Chris…Je le jure…Chris…»

-Calmez vous je vous en prie ! s'écria Chris la voix légèrement suraiguë.

-…Non Chris…Voulait pas te faire de mal… » Il avisa soudain les blessures du sorcier et devint si pâle qu'on aurait pu croire voir un Inferi. Avec une agilité et une rapidité étonnantes, il agrippa la main gauche de Chris « Blessé…Excuse moi…Vraiment désolé….Rien pu faire.. »

-Jack vous empirez votre état ! Arrêtez de bouger je sous en supplie !! »Chris remarqua que sa voix menaçait de se briser et , prenant une inspiration continua » Je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Quand Jedusor contrôle quelqu'un il est impossible de faire quelque chose…J'ai connu aussi. »

Jack sembla alors apaisé. Les yeux dans le vide il s'exclama :

-…Tu l'as battu ! Tu l'as battu !…Heureux que tu aies…que tu aies pu le vaincre…Pas ta faute… »ajouta-t-il en tournant sa tête vers l'adolescent qui le regardait. Il prit une autre plus profonde inspiration « Merci encore …Fais vivre d'aussi bon moment…Garde Guitare et ce qu'elle contient…Heureux d'avoir pu te connaître…

Soudain, il poussa un cri de douleur si terrifiant que Chris fut obligé de se boucher les oreilles pour se protéger. Il eut alors du mal à reprendre sa respiration et resta pendant un moment à suffoquer. Puis il dit , la voix tremblante :

-Tu es comme…Fils que j'ai pas eu…Désolé de te quitter comme »Il inspira « _ça_…Ce…n'est pas parce que je vais partir…pour un moment…qu'il faut que tu croies que tu es seul…S'il te plait …parle avec _eux_. Promet moi que tu essaieras » lui demanda Jack. Chris ne voyait pas comme il pourrait refuser, l 'homme le regardait avec des yeux implorant, ses yeux noisettes étaient entouré par un voile sombre et le musicien eut besoin de le toucher, pour le repérer. De plus, son front était brûlant de fièvre. Il restait cependant lucide et avec un doux sourire il continua :

-…Je suis soulagé…Merci.. pour toutes ces _expériences._ » Il releva suffisamment la tête pour avoir une vision complète de son corps calciné mais aussi de ses organes désormais à découvert .Il tenta de rire « Euh ! alors ça… c'est juste…. bizarre .

-S'il vous plait ne partez pas. » s'exclama soudain Chris terrifié. Il avait enfin quitté l'état de choc où il était. « J'ai perdu trop de gens ne partez pas !

Jack eut un petit sourire emprunt de douceur. Un sourire apaisant :

-…Je suis désolé…Aurai voulu rester un peu plus…. »

Puis à la grande stupéfaction de Chris, il se mit à chantonner un air. Certes il n'arrivait pas à le faire correctement et chaque mot lui demandait un effort considérable. Mais le jeune sorcier compris qu'il devait le faire. Transformant le couteau de Jedusor en guitare il l'accompagna pour une dernière chanson. _Leur_ chanson

_-…__ Well I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this :  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Alors sous les yeux effaré de Chris, le corps de Jack commença à se désintégrer petit à petit comme s'il n'avait jamais été que du sable.

.   
_(Yeah but) Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, (You know)  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
and love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...

Ainsi transformé, son corps s'envolait vers le ciel.

_Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah » _

Avec un denier sourire il ajouta: "je suis fier de toi Harry ».

Il expira au dernier couplet. Le soleil se couchait.

----------------------------------------------

Chris resta un longtemps seul, sur la falaise. Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps : des heures, des jours ,des années peut être ? Il ne restait plus rien de Jack et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il devait rester là. . Il n'accorda même pas un regard pour l'anneau qui, en quelques secondes, avait ruiné la vie de Jack. Il se contenta de le serrer dans son poing, inconsciemment.

Il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, lui rendre hommage...mais que pouvait-il faire ? Certains dressaient des mausolées pour le corps, d'autre allaient à l'Eglise. Mais là…Tout comme pour Sirius, il n'avait rien pour apaiser sa douleur. Il l'avait vu mourir et cependant, tout comme pour son parrain il ne _pouvait _pas réaliser qu'il était mort. Pendant un moment, Chris se demanda s'il n'était pas entrain de faire un de ses cauchemars ou bien s'il ne s'agissait pas tout simplement d'une blague…Certes de mauvais goût, mais une plaisanterie tout de même….Il avait sans doute acheté tout le matériel nécessaire chez les jumeaux .

Puis au bout d'un moment, il ne savait pas quand exactement, il dû bien reconnaître l'horrible vérité : Jack était parti et il ne reviendrai jamais. Son monde s'écroula autour de lui .

S'il avait fait porté plus d'attention à ce qui l'entourait, il aurait vu que le monde semblait changer. Le vent s'était levé, le ciel s'était couvert. Il commença à neiger. La lumière des étoiles semblait se refléter dans chaque flocon. Le ciel bleu s'était obscurcit et d'azur, devint noir encre. Les flocons de neige commencèrent alors à tomber de plus en plus. Ils enchantaient le ciel et la terre. Celle ci commençait à en être recouverte d'un léger tapis. Le ciel lui aussi semblait se reflétait sur la terre. Quelques oiseaux de nuit s'éveillèrent, et hululant joyeusement, commencèrent leur promenade .La lune ,cachée par les nuages, devenait de temps à autre visible, éclairant les environs de ses rayons argentés . Du village provinrent des rires et des chants. Les habitants mêlaient leurs lumières factices à celle du ciel. La veille de Noël commençait

La neige tomba sur Chris, l'enveloppement d'un manteau fin, recouvrant la place où ,quelques temps auparavant le corps de Jack se trouvait. Derrière lui, un couteau reposait sur le sol. Sa lame était pratiquement ensevelie par la neige On ne voyait presque plus le sang dont, pourtant, elle était abondamment tachée. A trôner silencieusement derrière lui, elle semblait inoffensive.

Mais Chris ne vit rien de tout cela. Il resta simplement assis sur le sol, tremblant de froid sous sa chemise trop fine, gelé et trempé ,contemplant cette même place où il avait tout perdu. Ses yeux verts émeraudes brillaient sous l'éclat de la lune, mais ils semblaient froids, distants…comme mort.

La Terre continuait de tourner, le monde changeait. Qu'est ce qu'une vie perdue après tout ?Des morts, il y en avait chaque jour des milliers. Le monde connaissait la souffrance, la mort et la destruction. Le temps continuait de s'écoulait ; pour Chris, il s'était arrêté. Partout dans les foyers, c'était l'Espoir et la Félicité qui régnaient ; l'adolescent ,lui, était au comble du désespoir. Le monde ne ressentait rien. Rien de l'affliction du jeune homme qui venait de perdre un ami, qui avait _encore une fois _perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait. La terre ne ressentait rien, les autres Hommes non plus.

La Terre continuait de tourner, le monde d'avancer.

Eux, ils ne ressentaient rien . 

-----------------------

_**Les lettres explications**_

Pour comprendre celle d'Ombre, il suffit de prendre la première lettre de chaque phrase dans le 1er paragraphe . On lit alors F.L.E.T.C.H. E.R. Les nids de cafards ne sont là que pour brouiller un peu l'histoire tandis que les chocolats en forme de bateau sont les Gallions d'or. Ombre joue sur le mot « Gallions » monnaie des sorciers et « Galion » bateau qui a été utilisé du XVI au XVIII en Europe et particulièrement en Espagne. (rappel aussi des pièces en chocolat qui sont enrobés dans des emballages dorées et qui sont de toutes les tailles possibles.) Quant à la quantité demandée, il s'agit plus vraisemblablement d'une centaine que d'une dizaine.Sa « Tante Hannah » n'est autre que Askhal .J'expliquerai plus tard pourquoi je l'ai choisi (si si il y a une VRAIE raison ) . Lena n'existe pas. Il s'agit juste de noyer le poisson et de donner la lettre _« L. »._ L'odeur de tabac est encore une fois un rappel de Mondingus qui est à l'origine une marque de tabac très odorante. Il gêne Ombre Ashkal et les autres personnes travaillants pour Chris depuis qu'il a rencontré le jeune homme durant Halloween. Ils hésitent cependant à répondre car ils ignorent si le jeune homme a encore besoin de lui. Cependant, Ombre craint à juste titre que plusieurs ne se laisse emporter par euh…leur envie de le tuer. Quant à la signature Ombre est son surnom. Il met donc une majuscule au mot Oncle pour rappeler qui il est.

Pour comprendre la lettre de Chris, il suffit juste de se dire qu'il entre lui aussi dans le jeu parlant _d'exercices et de devoirs_ (Deux sens :, devoirs ce qui sont demandé par les profs et ce qu'il considèrent être comme _ses _devoirs c'est à dire s'informer sur les actions de Voldemort, des Horcruxes et de tout ce qui a un rapport avec. Pareil pour les exercices ) et de nids de cafards. Pour les chocolats/gallions, le jeune homme sous entend qu'il leur paie un supplément pour qu'ils puissent rattraper le retard dû à Fletcher. L'oiseau mécanique signifie encore une fois Mondingus. _Oiseau _pour signifier membre de l'Ordre du _Phœnix_. Mécanique car Chris ne considère pas Mondingus comme un vrai membre de l'Ordre. A la différence des autres, le jeune homme estime que Fletcher n'a pas les mêmes raisons que es autres de se battre conte Voldemort. Chris est suffisamment furieux pour ne pas avoir cure de la façon dont ils vont se débarrasser de lui. Il leur demande juste de ne pas trop l'amocher au cas où il en aurait (peut être, qui sait ?) besoin (utiliser ses services ou autres).Il estime cependant que , si malgré tous les ultimatum qu'il reçoit, Mondingus continue de les gêner, alors ils pourront le tuer.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Et voilà -Comme c'est plus long que le dernier chapitre je veux aussi 3 rewieu de plus (je suis pas méchante z'avais vu la longueur ?). Le prochain chapitre sera enfin la confrontation tant attendu :Chris et les Potter. J'ai laissé plein d'indices quant à la suite de l'histoire et deux sont très importants.

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de Derwent et de Jack et surtout ce que vous pensez de la fin.


	5. « …Tu vas tout perdre»

Moi…Je n'y ai pas eu droit.

Disclaimers : Nan, sinon j'aurai aucun mal à m'acheter cette robe de sorcier, les baguettes magiques d'Harry et Sirius ...

Résumé : Chris Duruy est la nouvelle identité d'Harry après son arrivée dans ce monde. Un monde parfait où tous ses proches et ceux qu'il aime sont vivants. Il vient de vaincre Voldemort mais à quel prix ? Décidé à protéger ce monde et son « innocence », il se lance dans une quête pour détruire les Horcruxes, se venger à nouveau de Voldemort et…apaiser son âme.

Personnages : pour éviter toute confusion Chris est « Harry », et Harry est son « Autre ». Sinon c'est ceux de Rowling plus quelques personnages qui m'appartiennent totalement.

PG-13 …Pour la fin surtout …

Blabla de petites sorcieres : A LIRE

Je conseille à tous ceux qui l'ont pas encore vu de quitter IMMEDIATEMENT leur ordi et de se précipiter pour voir OP (en VO c'est mieux pour Luna)! David Yates a fait un travail génial!...

Bon alors, normalement, je devrai updater toute les semaines. Mais j'y arrive pas vraiment. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu d'écrire 10 pages par semaines. Vous allez donc juste vous retrouver comme aux chapitre précédent avec non pas 10 pages mais 20 (deux semaines)...Je ne sais pas encore si j'update la semaine prochaine (sachant que c'est la sortie d'HP 7!!!!!!)...Sinon, vous n'aurez pas d'update avant un moment car je pars en vacance.

Pour les lecteurs, même si HP7 sort, je n'ai AUCUNE intention d'abandonner ma fic (j'espère que vous continuerez à lire et, les auteurs, à écrire même si HP se termine **sniff** :'( De plus, je ne vais PAS mettre de SPOILERS dans ma fic. Je tiens donc à rappeler que pour moi : le miroir de Serdaigles est un Horcruxes (RISED) et que le voile est très important. Si c'est ce que JK Rowling met...Lol, j'aurai juste bien deviné.)

Réponses aux rewieus :

Sweety :merci beaucoup. Oui je n'ai pas été tendre avec Jack (et Chris)…Et ce chapitre n'est pas beaucoup plus joyeux. J'espère qu'il te plaira cependant.

DIDILE : rouge Vraiment ? J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai ressentie de la peine en l'écrivant .J'ai essayé de faire de Jack un personnage attachant à la fois sage et un peu gamin (avec la magie). Je n'était pas sûre d'avoir réussi mon coup, ni d'avoir bien décrit les sentiments de Chris. J'ai continué ici. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira -

Anonyme : Non, lol. Merci à toi pour ta rewieu .

Alixelle ; Sadique ? Moi ? lol. Non mais c'est l'impression que j'ai eu en lisant les tomes 5 et 6. Pour moi, la solitude et la mort sont deux thèmes très présent dans Harry potter.(je trouve JK Rowling plus sadique que moi. J'aurai _jamais_ fait mourir Sirius, moi jette un mauvais regard à l'auteur). J'en ai eu la preuve lorsque j'ai vu OP en film. Ce chapitre est donc divisé. Mais c'est encore un peu triste (Jack vient juste de mourir je te rappelle). Chris va avoir du mal à s'en remettre. J'espère cependant que ce chapitre te plaira

Aiedail : lol, moi il me semble que tu sais très bien commencer une rewieu -Merci pour la longueur déjà. En fait, Chris/Harry ne reparaît pas à l'époque qu'il a quitté. Il est parti à l'âge de 17 ans. Il est réapparu à l'âge de 15 ans. C'est plutôt compliqué mais tu n'a qu'à e dire qu'en ce moment même il y a Chris dans un monde et Harry Potter/Chris est ENCORE dans un autre monde entrain de vivre les aventures que nous connaissons…Je sais pas si je suis très clair. Merci pour Jack, comme je l'ai déjà dit, J'ai essayé de faire de Jack un personnage attachant à la fois sage et un peu gamin (avec la magie). Bien avant de lui définir sa personnalité, j'avais prévu de le faire mourir. Mais comme je m'y était un peu attachée lol, ça m'a moi aussi fait de la peine à la fin. T'inquiète j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Je suis contente que tu trouves que j'ai bien décrits les sentiments (c'est toujours un peu difficile ce genre de choses). Dis moi si j'ai réussi à la fin de ce chapitre ou pas…Faire souffrir Chris ? Moi ? lol. Pour moi, la solitude et la mort sont deux thèmes très présent dans Harry Potter (surtout quand on voit le film de David Yates et le tome 5 et 6)…Alors je vais répondre oui et non. Ce chapitre est directement inspiré de ça J'espère qu'il te plaira (et OUI y a les Potter dedans) Ouaip, mes exam. se sont bien passés -Merci et toi ? …

4rine : Oui. Heureusement qu'il y a un petit point positif dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta rewieu et j'espère qu'il te plaira

slin : lol oui, 3 rewieu en plus. Je voulais dire par rapport au chapitre précédent. Mes attentes on été comblée TRES rapidement et j'en suis heureuse. Merci pour ta rewieu, j'espère te lire pour le prochain chapitre.

_Italique_ ce sont les pensées de Chris et les Flashback.

Bonne lecture

_« ...Tu vas __**tout **__perdre »_

-----------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla sur son canapé, la première pensée de Chris fut d'aller voir si Jack voulait aller se balader avec lui dans Londres moldu. Il ouvrit les yeux avec un sourire, prêt à appeler son ami ,lorsque les événements tragique de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Son sourire se figea et une boule se forma dans sa gorge :

-C'est vrai…Jack n'est plus là. »

A ces mots, toute la peine qu'il avait ressentie la veille sembla revenir et une douleur oppressante lui étreignit la poitrine. Il n'avait , de plus, aucune idée de la façon dont il était revenu chez lui. Ses souvenirs étaient embrouillés ; il se rappela seulement avoir jeté l'Horcruxe dans sa malle et d'avoir pris une potion pour réparer ses os brisés…Il n'y accorda pas cependant beaucoup d'attention. Ce qui comptait pour lui c'était Jack .Mais Jack n'était plus là…Jack était parti…Jack ne reviendrai plus….Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite . Il remarqua alors qu'il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements, et que l'appartement était encore dans l'état où il l'avait quitté hier.

Sans même prendre sa baguette, il se mit à ranger. Ce désordre c'était le symbole même de la lutte qui avait eu lieu, le souvenir d'un Jack furieux, possédé par Jedusor…Il ne voulait pas ce souvenir de ce Jack là . Il pensa qu'en rangeant, il se sentirait peut être un peu mieux. Avec conviction, il nettoya tout de fond en comble , frottant et lavant plus qu'il n'était nécessaire

Au bout de deux heures, il avait fini. Il était là, impeccable, sa maison rangée, et pourtant il pouvait le dire :cela ne lui apporta rien. Maintenant que tout était en ordre et qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit, il pensait encore bien plus à Jack. D'autant que juste là, en face de lui, trônait encore sa veste rapiécée et sa guitare ; le jeune homme n'avait pas osé y toucher. Il détourna les yeux, mais cela ne servit à rien, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose .A peu près partout où son regard se posait , l'image du musicien s'imposait à lui.

Il n'avait rien envie de faire….Même pas de continuer ses recherches.

_- _Voldemort a eu ce qu'il voulait…»

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait seul. Personne pour l'épauler, personne pour rire, pour discuter avec lui…Personne pour _être _avec lui. Il était seul dans ce petit appartement, seul dans cette ville, seul dans ce monde où il connaissait tout et ne reconnaissait rien..

_« Il ne peut rien me prendre de plus. »_

Pourtant cette pensée, au lieu de le réconforter, lui provoqua encore plus de chagrin. Il commença à avoir de plus en plus chaud , et dû aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Il eut encore plus chaud

-C'est pas possible, ils ont augmenté le chauffage ou quoi ?

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Bientôt son esprit fut envahi de l'image de Jack agonisant et il eut la nette impression que son appartement se rétrécissait…Il était prit au piège….Il prit des inspirations de plus en plus profondes pour charger ses poumons en air et tenter de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur….Il était prisonnier…Des cris… L'air vint à lui manquer…Seul…Il était seul…Il n'arrivait plus à respirer…La pièce s'obscurcit…Il suffoquait.

Vacillant, il essaya de se diriger vers sa porte, en vain. Chris avait l'impression qu'elle se trouvait à des kilomètres et que jamais il n'arriverait à l'atteindre. Il resterai coincé dans cette pièce sans plus voir personne .Cette idée le paniqua bien plus.

-Sortir ! Je veux sortir ! » s'exclama-t-il en fermant les yeux et en serrant sa baguette entre ses mains.

Le sorcier sentit le vent frais lui gifler le visage et ouvrit les yeux, soulagé.

-Est ce que j'aurais eu une crise de claustrophobie… ?Se demanda-t-il en portant la main à son cœur.

Il avait pourtant vécu pendant près de 9 ans dans un placard. Il ne devrait donc pas être sujet à une telle peur ! Non, il ne devait pas s'agir simplement de ça …Qu'importe, le plus important était qu'il était à l'air libre . Il sortit de la ruelle où il avait transplané et déboucha sur une grande place de Londres. Les vitrines des grands magasins ,décorées, attiraient une foule de personnes. Partout régnait un air de fête , la joie se lisait sur tous les visages.

Chris se rappela alors qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial aussi bien pour les sorciers que pour les moldus…Aujourd'hui c'était Noël. Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers la vitrine la plus proche et, se mêlant aux familles qui passaient et qui venait devant, il l'admira. Il n'avait jamais vu de vitrines moldus de grands magasins moldus durant les périodes de fête .Cela n'avait certes rien à voir avec les décorations fabuleuses des sorciers, mais c'était tout aussi féeriques…Il aurait voulu qu'un de ses mais puissent les voir avec lui.

Chris sentit son estomac se contracter tandis qu'il pensait que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait passer Noël seul. Certes, avec les _Dursley_, il était enfermé dans son placard mais au moins ,il pouvait entendre les chants et le bruit de la télé…En quelque sorte il y participait. Et puis, tante Pétunia finissait toujours par lui apporter des biscuits. Mais là, il n'y avait personne…Ses pensées vaquèrent comme à chaque fois, vers un certain monde. Un monde où il n'y a pas si longtemps, tout n'était pas si parfait mais ou du moins, il était heureux et entouré.

Noël avait toujours été une fête importante pour Chris. C'était l'une des seules fêtes où il pouvait être un adolescent, un enfant comme les autres. Noël avait toujours été le moment où il pouvait oublier qu'il était le Survivant, oublier les pressions du Ministère et du Monde de Sorciers, et oublier Voldemort . Il pouvait désormais le dire, rares étaient les fois où il avait été malheureux le jour de Noël. Maintenant c'était différent. Jack était mort la veille de Noël et Chris savait qu'il ne pourrait plus apprécier cette fête comme avant .La dernière illusion de l'enfance, le dernier lien qui le reliait encore aux autres, qui faisait de lui un jeune homme ordinaire ,avaient disparu…

Il eut envie de pleurer

-Monsieur ! Monsieur. » lança une voix fluette en tirant sur un pan de son manteau. Chris baissa les yeux et fut surpris de trouver une fillette de 4 ou 5 ans . « J'me suis perdue…

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et, s'accroupissant pou arriver à sa hauteur, demanda d'une voix douce :

-….Tu n'as aucune idée d'où peuvent être ton papa et ta maman ?

La fillette secoua ses cheveux auburn en signe de dénégation. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait on voyait qu'elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Chris regarda autour de lui ; il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues ce matin là mais retrouver ses parents ne serait cependant pas une tache aisée. Le jeune sorcier poussa un soupir, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant ! D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser la fillette comme ça. Réprimant un soupir de lassitude, il se força à sourire et lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas on va vite les retrouver….Tu t'appelles comment ?

-On m'a dit de ne jamais donner donner mon nom à des inconnus » lança la petite fille

-Très bien .Alors moi c'est Chris .

-Moi c'est Amy et j'ai 4 ans. ..Tu crois qu'on va les retrouver vite mon papa et ma maman ?

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Et tu vas même m'aider » ajouta-il en la soulevant et en la prenant entre ses bras. « Comme ça tu pourras mieux les voir. Montre moi par où ils sont partis et ont va essayer de les suivre.

-Par là, dit- elle en indiquant la route avec son index.

Chris, malgré son air assuré, n'était pas très confiant. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait pouvoir retrouver ses parents, pas plus qu'il ne savait comment s'occuper de la petite. Il n'avait jamais ou presque gardé d'enfants, les Dursley ayant vite propagé sa réputation de jeune délinquant notoire. Il avait certes une fois ou deux dû s'occuper des enfants d'une de ses voisines lorsqu'il avait 9 ans mais cela remontait à bien trop loin.

_« Elle ne connaît certainement pas son nom de famille et encore moins l'adresse de sa maison »_Comment allait-il faire ?

-Dis, tu m'achètes une crêpe au chocolat s'il te plait ?

Chris fut si surpris par la demande qu'il sursauta :

-Pardon ?Tu veux une crêpe ? …Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée » Le visage d'Amy se décomposa et ses lèvres recommencèrent à trembler. Il cru bon d'ajouter précipitamment « tes parents doivent sûrement s'inquiéter et je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir l'argent nécess… (Les yeux de la fillette s'agrandirent et elle le regardait d'un air implorant) Bon d'accord. » concéda-t-il, vaincu ,en se dirigeant vers le vendeur. « Une crêpe au chocolat s'il vous plait .

-Et toi Chris t'en prend pas ? »demanda-t-elle en prenant entre ses mains le dessert chaud.

Le jeune homme n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au matin. Pourtant, il ne savait qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler. La simple odeur de la crêpe suffisait à le dégoûter ; son chagrin était encore trop profond. Il remarqua alors qu'Amy lui avait tendu un bout pour qu'il mordilla dedans.

-Non. Ca va merci. J'ai pris mon petit déjeuner il n'y a pas longtemps » mentit-il.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Chris réfléchissant sur le pour et contre d'utiliser la Magie pour retrouver ses parents ; la fillette sur le meilleur moyen de manger méticuleusement sa crêpe.

-Et tes parents à toi ils sont où ?

-Euh…Ils ne sont pas ici.

-Et t'as des frères et sœurs ? Moi j'en ai deux et ils sont _très_ grands.

-Non…Non je n'ai pas de frère ou sœur. Et les tiens, ils sont gentils avec toi ?

-Oh oui. Ils m'ont même offerts plein de choses pour Noël !

-C'est génial dis moi. Tu en as de la chance ! » Puis il ajouta, sans même se rendre compte qu'il parlait à haute voix « Je t'envie….

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fillette et vit qu'elle le regardait avec attention. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et, sans même la prévenir, la fit asseoir sur ses épaules :

-Comme ça, tu pourras encore mieux voir.

Amy poussa un gloussement de contentement et se mit en devoir de rechercher ses parents. Soudain, elle poussa un petit cri surexcité et pointa du doigt dans une direction :

-Maman ! Maman ! Je suis là !

Si Chris ne l'avait pas tenue par ses pieds, elle serait certainement tomber à force ,de sauter comme ça . Tout à coup, le jeune homme entendit un cri ; une femme vêtue d'un long manteau noir et d'une écharpe rouge se dirigeait vers eux. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Amy sauta dans ses bras :

-Ma petite chérie, lança la femme d'une voix que Chris connaissait en la rattrapant, tu vas bien ? Oh je suis désolée, je croyais que tu me suivais. Je ne pensais pas …»

Elle continua à serrer la jeune enfant contre son sein ,tout en parlant. Le jeune sorcier restait là, gêné, sans trop savoir quoi faire et voulant plus que tout s'en aller. Puis elle sembla finalement se rendre compte de la présence du jeune homme, puis qu'elle se tourna vers lui :

-Merci de vous être occupé d'elle. » lui dit-elle, ses yeux verts émeraudes brillants. » J'espère qu'elle n'a pas été une nuisance.

Chris resta pétrifié. Cette femme …Cette femme c'était _Lily _. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu au premier abord, ses cheveux étaient cachés sous une lourde capuche et son visage était un peu différent de celui de la jeune femme de 19 et 20 ans dont il avait les photos. Mais ces yeux verts…Il les reconnaîtrait entre mille.

_« C'est vrai qu'on a les mêmes yeux »_ ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer avec plaisir.

Puis il vit quelques ressemblance avec _sa _mère, le même sourire, le même menton, le même regard…

Voyant le regard interloqué de Lily, il hocha la tête en signe de dénégation et tenta de sourire :

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a été un vrai petit ange... » Il ajouta, pour expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il la fixait « Je suis désolé mais vous me rappeliez quelqu'un…

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, avec un sourire en coin. » Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré. »Elle lui tendit la main « Je m'appelle Lily Potter

Faisant mine d'être incroyablement surpris, ils 'exclama :

-Vous êtes la mère de Harry ! Je suis Chris Duruy, un camarade Gryffondor de votre fils. »ajouta-t-il en lui serrant la main ; une douce chaleur l'envahit à ce contact. Il sentit son visage s'empourprer à la pensée que c'était sa mère. Il balbutia« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer !

_« Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point… »_

-Moi aussi… et tu peux me tutoyer .Qu'est ce que je pourrai faire pour te remercier d'avoir si bien pris soin d'Amy ?

Avant que le jeune homme ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la fillette lança :

-Maman, il peut venir à la maison dis ? Il peut, il peut ?

Le cœur de Chris manqua un battement. Tout. _Tout _sauf ça ! Il ne voulait pas aller chez _eux_ ; il ne _pouvait_ pas .

-Vous savez, dit-il avec un sourire, vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de me remercier.

-Non, j'insiste, répliqua Lily d'un ton catégorique. « Tes parents doivent sûrement être inquiet de ton retard… »

Chris se retrouva coincé. Il aurait voulu utiliser cette excuse, cependant, le regard que lui lançait Amy signifiait que la fillette l'avait bien écouté tantôt. Il était obligé de rester sur le même mensonge.

-Ils ne sont pas là…

-Alors tu passes la journée tout seul ! »s'exclama Lily, ne réussissant pas à cacher sa désapprobation. On ne laissait pas un enfant tout seul le jour ne Noël !

Chris haussa un sourcil. Alors ça c'était la meilleure : la mère de son Autre qui est aussi dans un autre monde sa mère qui désapprouvait ce qu'en fait elle a fait.

_« Ah ! c'est compliqué. » _

-Mes parents n'ont pas eu le choix » répliqua Chris, mêlant ainsi mensonge et vérité. « Ils ne pouvait pas rester…

-Alors tu peux venir passer la journée avec nous » le coupa Lily avec un sourire. La sorcière semblait plus décidée que jamais à ne pas le laisser.

-Je ne veux surtout pas m'imposer…

-Tatam, rien du tout. En plus, je suis sûre que Harry sera très heureux de voir un camarade de sa classe….Et ça nous ferait très plaisir à Amy et à moi que tu viennes

Chris savait qu'il devait absolument refuser. Se retrouver avec les Potter était vraiment la dernière chose dont il avait besoin…Il était décidé à ne pas accepter l'invitation. Il ouvrit la bouche :

-Merci. Ca me ferait très plaisir à moi aussi.

Le jeune sorcier fut horrifié par les mots qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Non ? non ce n'était pas ça du tout qu'il avait voulu dire ! Pourquoi sa langue avait-elle dit cela ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de se rétracter sans paraître mal élevé maintenant. C'est avec résignation qu'il saisit la main de sa mère (encore un peu gêné) et qu'elle les fit transplaner tous les trois.

Lorsque Chris rouvrit les yeux, il se trouva face à une villa de deux étages. Plutôt simple, elle était peinte en bleu et blanc et ne comportait que trois fenêtre. Regardant autour de lui, il sentit son estomac se nouer

-Godric's Hollow »murmura-t-il, reconnaissant quelques élément du paysage. Il était venu là dans son monde avec Ron et Hermione, mais c'était totalement différent. Le lieu triste et désolé où il était venu se recueillir lorsqu'il avait 17ans n'avait rien à voir avec cet endroit qui…Respirait la vie. Oui, c'était _vivant._ Chris n'avait pas d'autres mots pour le définir.

Le jeune homme ne fit plus attention à Lily qui lui demander de rester là, pas plus qu'il ne porta attention au reste du monde. Il était comme en transe. Pour la première fois, il voyait telle qu'elle était la maison où il était né, où il avait vécu sa première année et où Voldemort était venu sceller leur destin…Il voyait _sa_ maison ! Il s'avança de quelques pas, hésitant. Il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange provenant de la maison. C'était comme si elle était entourée d'une sorte d'aura étrange, surnaturelle. Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda même si Voldemort n'avait pas reconstruit sa maison pour le faire tomber dans un piège. Bien sûr c'était ridicule, le Mage Noir n'irait jamais jusque là et puis…Il n'y avait rien de menaçant ou de dangereux dans l'énergie qu'il percevait. C'était comme si la maison était à la fois ici et n'y était pas, comme si elle était coincée entre deux mondes ou deux une illusion.

_« Ca doit sûrement être un sort. » _

Il fit alors quelque pas de plus et se retrouva sous le porche de la véranda. Le jeune sorcier se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Un rideau brodé empêchait de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur…

_« ….Même si on a le nez collé contre la vitre »_ continua une voix lointaine dans son esprit.

_« Fidelitas ! »_

C'était ça l'impression qu'il avait eu. C'était comme si la maison était sous le sort de Fidelitas. Bien qu'il n'en eu jamais vraiment admirer les effets, ce sort lui était plutôt familier. Ses parents l'avaient utilisé ,l' Ordre du phœnix s'en servait et, si la théorie d'Hermione était juste, Poudlard aussi.

_« Pourquoi il y aurait un sort de Fidelitas ici ? Il n'y a pas eu de prophétie… »_

Curieux, le jeune homme se rapprocha des portes. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent toute seule. Il vit alors un intérieur sombre, composé d'un petit hall . A sa droite, avec une cheminée dont les rebords étaient sculptés dans du marbre vert devait certainement plus servir aux voyages qu'à réchauffer la maison.. En face de lui, un tableau trônait à côté un escalier permettait d'accéder aux étages supérieurs. Chris ne put en savoir plus. A peine eut-il posé le pied à l'intérieur de _sa_ maison qu'il se retrouva propulser quelques mètres plus loin.

_« Déjà vu »_ songea-t-il alors qu'une voix aiguë criait :

-HARRY JAMES POTTER !

-Maman! S'exclama le coupable en ouvrant de grands yeux. « Chris ?! » ajouta-t-il à la fois surpris et effaré de voir son camarade de dortoir. « Qu'est ce que tu fais parterre ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu peux m'expliquer _pourquoi_ ton ami s'est retrouvé _projeté _comme ça à l'instant même où il a posé le pied dans la maison ?lui demanda Lily, les yeux plissés.

-Je voulais juste faire une blague à papa. » Tenta de se défendre son fils. « Je ne sais pas ce qui a mal tourné. Normalement ça n'aurait dû toucher que lui.

Chris sentait monter le roussis. Finissant de s'épousseter, il se dirigea à grands pas vers Lily dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs :

-Mrs Potter… …

-Ca à mal tourné hein ?Tu imagines ce qui se serait passé si ça avait été Amy qui avait traversé la porte ? demanda la sorcière sans faire attention à l'interruption de Chris. « Et ton ami ? il aurait pu être blessé !

Harry eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose pour contredire sa mère sur ce dernier point, mais il se ravisa.

-Ecoutez, ce n'est pas grave, c'était même plutôt drôle en fait… » tenta Chris qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver au milieu de la dispute. Lily posa son regard sur lui et, comme Mrs Weasley lorsqu'elle reportait son attention sur lui après avoir violemment disputé un de ses enfants, il s'adoucit. Elle semblait avoir compris le malaise du jeune homme. Jetant un coup d'œil à son fils elle dit :

-Harry va t'amuser avec Chris. » Elle ajouta « Tu as de la chance que ton ami soit là…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le jeune homme qui, saisissant le poignet du Survivant, le traîna en courant à l'intérieur de la maisonnée. Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au premier étage, il se dirigèrent dans un long couloir avant de s'arrêter sur une porte où un panneau **« Interdit aux Serpentards ! »** était suspendu.

-Désolé, dit Harry en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. C'est juste qu'avec ma mère on ne sait jamais si elle ne va pas changer d'avis dans l'instant. J'ai préféré pas prendre de risque.

Chris écarquilla les yeux et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. La chambre de son Autre était _immense _! Décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor, ses murs étaient cependant recouvert de poster de différents joueurs de Quidditch dont l'un représentait Victor Krum. Au centre de la pièce, un lit à baldaquin trônait au dessus d'un tapis rond et noir. Plusieurs objets traînaient ci et là sur le parquet dévoilant tout autant les divers centres d'intérêt que le côté un peu bordélique de son camarade. Harry alla s'asseoir sur son lit, un sourire collé au visage :

-Content que ma chambre de plaise…C'est le nouveau numéro spécial de _Quidditch Mag_, ajouta-t-il alors que Chris feuilletait un magazine qu'il venait de ramasser. Le Survivant reconnu certains joueurs dont Conolly et Ivanova. « Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en Quidditch…

-Je ne suis pas suffisamment bon sur un balais pour y jouer, mais comme tous les sorciers, je m' intéresse au jeu. » répondit Chris qui, cette fois-ci, s'en tenait à la version officielle. Reposant le magazine, il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise située près du bureau en bois massif de son Autre.

-Tu tombes vraiment bien ! s'enthousiasma Harry. « J'ai essayé de contacter Ron et Neville mais aucun n'est libre aujourd'hui. D'habitude on se voit presque tous les jours .J'allais rester seul aujourd'hui si tu n'était pas venu .Tu te rends comptes, mêmes les autres Gryffondors ne sont pas libres ! Là au moins, tu peux me tenir compagnie pour le reste de la journée»

Chris sourit, à la fois amusé et surpris. Si son Autre avait sorti ce même discours à quelqu'un d'autre, celui ci n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié de n'être relégué qu'au rôle de « bouche-trou ». Heureusement pour lui, Chris n'en avait strictement rien à faire .Harry dû cependant se rendre compte de sa maladresse car il n'en dit pas plus. Le Survivant tenta alors de trouver un sujet de conversation, en vain. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait de quoi parler.

-Alors, demanda Harry coupant court à ce silence gêné, tu passes de bonnes vacances ?

-Ouais. J'ai pu revoir certains membres de ma famille et passer du bon temps avec eux. C'était vraiment cool » Chris pensa un soupir en repensant à Jack « Dommage que ça n'a pas été plus long….Et toi ?

-Bof, pour le moment c'est pas très drôle . Avec les préparations de Noël et tout le reste, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de voir mes amis ni même mon parrain…

-Pauvre chou ! lança une voix derrière eux.

-Kathlyn, sors de ma chambre tout de suite. » lança Harry sans même prendre la peine de jeter un regard la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux noisettes qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Chris lui, regardait la nouvelle venue avec intérêt. Il connaissait bien sûr la jeune Potter, l'ayant déjà vu dans la Salle Commune accompagnée de Ginny ou de son frère.

-C'est _maman_ qui m'a envoyé. » répondit la jeune fille en s'asseyant près d'eux. « Elle veut que je sois avec vous, pour ne pas rester sans rien faire dans ma chambre » continua Kathlyn en poussant un soupir, comme si il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyant que de passer tout un après midi en compagnie de deux garçons. » « Je ne dis pas ça pour toi, Chris. C'est juste rester avec _lui_ qui m'agace. »ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire , alors que Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

Même si elle disait cela, le jeune homme voyait dans son regard que bien au contraire, la jeune fille était ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie . Chris aussi était enchanté de la tournure des événements. Rester seul avec Harry aurait pu devenir à la longue un peu gênant : ils n'étaient pas très proches et ne savaient pratiquement rien l'un sur l'autre (ou du moins Harry ne savait rein sur Chris).

_« Et puis, comme ça je pourrai la connaître un peu mieux » _

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu discuter avec la jeune fille de 14 ans. Elle n'était après tout que la sœur d'un de ses camarades de dortoir. Aujourd'hui, il comptait bien en profiter pour faire plus ample connaissance avec elle et connaître un peu mieux cette sœur qui, dans son monde, n'avait jamais existée.

-Ca vous dirait une partie de cartes explosives ? proposa-t-elle en sortant un deck de sa poche

--------------------------------

Tout le reste de l'après-midi , les trois adolescents restèrent à jouer aux cartes. Chris dû bien le reconnaître : qu'importe le jeu auquel ils se livraient, Kathlyn les battaient à plate couture…Au grand dam de Harry :

-C'est pas juste ! s'exclama-t-il alors que son château explosait pour la troisième fois. Je suis sûre que ton paquet doit avoir quelque chose qui te fait gagner .

-Nan. T'es juste entrain de te rendre compte que je suis plus forte que toi.

-Dans tes rêves, gamine.

Chris regardait ses échanges avec un amusement non dissimulé .Fils unique , il avait toujours observer ces chamaillerie avec intérêt et envie .

-Vous avez plutôt de la chance de vous avoir l'un l'autre » lâcha Chris sans vraiment faire attention. « Moi je suis fils unique

-C'est plutôt toi qui a de la chance ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix les deux Potter.

-En plus vous vous ressemblez .

-Jamais !

Chris haussa un sourcil, et sourit ,moqueur .

-Vire ton sale petit sourire Duruy » dit Harry en lui lançant un oreiller.

-Tu ressembles à un Serpen…

La fin de la phrase de Kathlyn fut étouffée par l'oreiller. En effet, Chris s'était par réflexe baissé lorsqu' Harry lui avait envoyé le projectile. Résultat, la jeune sorcière se l'était pris en pleine face.

-Alors ça les garçons vous allez me le payer ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur deux oreillers et en les jetant respectivement sur les deux sorciers.

Oubliant leur jeux de cartes, ils commencèrent alors une bataille de polochon. A un moment, Kathlyn alla même chercher les autres oreillers qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre.

La bataille faisait rage depuis quelque temps déjà lorsque survint un imprévu. Chris, qui avait fait alliance avec Kathlyn, jeta son oreiller au niveau du visage de Harry. Ce dernier réussit à esquiver…James le reçut en pleine figure.

Pendant un instant, le temps sembla s'être arrêter. Trop pris par leur jeu, les trois adolescent n'avaient pas remarqué que James Potter venait d'ouvrir la porte et ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de son fils. Chris était particulièrement inquiet et mal à l'aise

_« Tu parles de faire bonne impression ! » _

Il est vrai que jeter un oreiller à la figure de l'Autre de son père à qui il n'avait de plus jamais parlé, n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon d'engager la conversation. Il regarda, incertain, le visage de James, cherchant à déceler une réaction. Ce dernier semblait passablement surpris. Il remit lentement ses lunettes droite sur son nez :

-Je peux savoir qui est responsable de ça ?demanda-t-il d'une voix froide en montrant l'oreiller.

C'était comme si quelque chose venait de tomber sur Chris. Son père n'avait vraiment pas l'air content de lui, il semblait même _furieux_.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Mr Potter, je ne voulais pas vous toucher c'est un accident… »Chris tenta de contrôler sa voix. Ce n'était pas très facile lorsqu'une petite voix intérieure venait vous crier que vous aviez tout gâché . Sans compter que ni Harry ni Kathlyn ne disait quelque chose.

-Comment vous appelez vous ?le coupa-t-il.

Sous le regard glacial de James, le jeune homme baissa les yeux et répondit simplement :

-Chris Duruy, monsieur.

Il croisa les mains derrière son dos et n'osa plus regarder l 'homme, gêné. Son cœur battait la chamade et son estomac se nouait à l'idée qu'il venait de rater sa seule et unique chance de pouvoir connaître son père.

-Eh bien Mr Duruy( l'interpellé manqua de sursauter) laissez moi vous dire une chose… » Chris sentit son cœur manquer un battement . « C'était un joli lancé… »Il leva les yeux et quelque chose de mou vint se cogner contre son visage « …mais on n 'attaque jamais James Potter impunément ! » acheva-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Chris resta un bon moment sans bouger. Puis il s'exclama accusateur :

-Vous m'avez fait peur !

-Papa fait le coup avec tout le monde. » répondit Harry avec un sourire indulgent

-…Ou du moins, avec ceux qui ne le connaisse pas. Continua Kathlyn en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée. « Demelza a failli se mettre à pleurer la première fois !

-Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un père comme m…

Chris ,à la fois grandement soulagé et aussi un peu énervé du mauvais tour que le sorcier lui avait joué, était bien décidé à se venger. Aussi c'est sans surprise que James reçut un oreiller à la figure.

Cela va sans dire que, si cela les fit tous rire et principalement James, Chris n'allait pas s'en tirer à s'y bon compte.

-Les Potter ! attaque groupé ! Sus à l'ennemiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Hurla James en se jetant le jeune homme qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Bien évidemment, à un contre trois, Chris se retrouva enfoui sous des dizaines d'oreillers (grâce au Maraudeur).

-James ! s'exclama Lily en voyant le carnage que représentait la chambre de Harry. « Il me semblait t'avoir demandé d'aller dire aux enfants de faire moins de bruit ! Pas de te joindre à eux !» Elle poussa un soupir en voyant le sourire de son mari . Se tournant cers Chris qui avait réussit à s'extraire de sous la montage de coussin, elle demanda :avec un grand sourire « Est ce que tu veux dîner avec nous ce soir ?

Chris jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil d'Harry et eut la surprise de voir qu'il était déjà 22h. Avec un sourire charmant, il répondit :

-Non, merci madame. Il est tard et je vais devoir rentrer.

-Déjà ! s'exclama Kathlyn, déçue. « Mais j'ai même pas encore eu le temps de te battre au poker.

-Pauvre chou » lui murmura Harry de façon suffisamment basse pour que seuls l'intéressée et Chris puisse entendre.. Il s'apprêtait alors à descendre pour accompagner son camarade en bas, mais sa mère s'interposa :

-Kathlyn et toi allez d'abord me ranger ce capharnaüm…Je ne parle pas des oreillers et des cartes, dit Lily en remettant elle même tout en ordre grâce à son sort, mais plutôt de ce que vous avez fait ce matin.

A voir le regard que s'échangèrent Harry et Kathlyn, Chris se doutait que ce devait être quelque chose de grande ampleur. Sans doute une blague qui avait mal tournée.

Chris, accompagné par les Potter jusqu'à la porte, remis son manteau et son écharpe. Il n'osait pas vraiment parlé, ni même jeté de franc coup d'œil autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait _seul _avec ses parents :

-Tu es sûr que tu peux rentrer seul ? demanda Lily, visiblement inquiète. « Il fait déjà nuit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, j'ai l'habitude. Je vais juste prendre le Magicobus.

La sorcière semblait encore moins rassurée qu'avant . Pas de doute, elle devait elle aussi l'avoir déjà pris :

-Tu es sûr ? Sinon, James et moi on peut te raccompagner.

-C'est gentil, mais ça ira. Ne vous faites pas de soucis. C'est déjà beaucoup que de m'avoir permis de passer la journée avec vous.

-C'est surtout à nous de te remercier… » dit James avec un regard qui exprimait toute sa gratitude .

-…Tu as pris soin d'Amy ce matin. » continua Lily avec un sourire.

-Vous savez, c'est plutôt normal » dit Chris, faisant mine de réajuster son écharpe pour éviter tout contact visuel. «Elle était seule et perdue…N'importe qui aurait fait pareil

-…Mais n'importe qui ne se serait pas donné tant de mal pour la rassurer, » répliqua James avec un sourire. « pour la porter sur ses épaules ou pour accepter de lui acheter une crêpe.

Au vu de l'expression de son épouse, Chris en déduisit qu'elle ne savait rien du caprice de la fillette. Celle ci s'était bien gardée de le lui dire, mais comment son père avait-il bien pût être au courant ?

-N'hésite pas nous contacter si jamais tu t'ennuies durant tes vacances, dit James en lui serrant la main. « On sera ravi de t'avoir à la maison .

Chris ressentit, aussi bien à ses paroles, qu'à ce contact humain un tel contentement qu'il se sentit rougir. Ses joues prirent cependant une couleur bien plus foncée lorsque Lily, dans un dernier élan de reconnaissance le prit entre ses bras en disant :

-Tu seras toujours le bienvenue chez nous

Pour cacher son émotion, le jeune sortit rapidement de la maison, non sans un dernier signe d'au revoir. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'être suffisamment loin de la maison, il transplana.

------------------------------

Lorsque Chris revint chez lui, il jeta sur son canapé son écharpe et ses gants. Puis, sans plus attendre, le cœur battant, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Le vent frais lui caressa le visage. Chris passa ses jambes de l'autre coté et s'assit sur le rebord, un de ses pieds posé sur le petit espace séparé du vide par une grille comme une sorte de petit balcon. C'était encore une autre raison de son emménagement ici, il adorait venir réfléchir ici . il avait l'impression d'être revenue dans son dortoir. S'installant confortablement, le jeune sorcier songea à cette merveilleuse journée qu'il avait passée avec _sa_ famille. Particulièrement ,il ne cessait de repenser ,avec une joie profonde ,à ce que lui avait dit ses parents avant qu'il ne parte.

_« Peut être que je pourrais retourner chez eux après-demain ? Kathlyn m'apprendra à jouer au poker et je pourrai peut être même emprunter à Harry un de ses magazines. »_

A moitié conscient, il laissa son regard vagabonder dans son appartement exigu. Ce fut alors qu'il vit la guitare de Jack…Et il sentit sa joie retomber brusquement. Dans le même temps, il ressentit de la culpabilité et de la colère contre lui même. : le musicien était mort hier, bon sang ! Et le voilà qui s'amusait déjà, oubliant même jusqu'à son existence. Le nœud dans son estomac se resserra encore plus. Il n'avait pas le droit de rire ou de s'amuser alors que Jack ,lui, ne le pouvait plus, alors qu'il venait juste de disparaître…

A peine le jeune homme eut-il cette pensée que son cœur cogna douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Toute la peine qu'il avait ressentit la veille refaisait surface brusquement, comme si elle n'avait attendue que cela toute la journée . Ne supportant plus cette évidence de sa faute, il tourna le dos complètement à l'appartement et s'assit sur le balconnet. Il avait d'autant plus mal qu 'une part de lui même refusait qu'il pleure.

Pourquoi ? Après tout, il n'y avait personne pour voir son chagrin. Il n'avait aucune raison de le cacher. Est ce que le ciel étoilé qu'il voyait par sa fenêtre le mépriserait pour avoir pleuré ?Ou son appartement vide, la neige qui tombait, le vent qui lui giflait le visage ?Peut être la guitare Jack qui trônait derrière lui ?

Il tenta de ne plus y songer, repoussant cette pensée, mais presque immédiatement, d'autres venaient à sa place .Aucune n'était plaisante . Chris ressentit alors la même impression de vide que ce matin. Il était finalement seul. Dans cette ville, dans ce pays, dans ce monde qui l'entourait, il n'avait personne sur qui compter, sur qui s'appuyer.

. Enfermé dans ce petit espace, les lumière de la ville jouant devant ses yeux, Chris se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose comme ça. Bien sûr, il avait passé toute son enfance tout seul. On ne pouvait pas dire que les Dursley avaient pu être là pour lui. Il avait vécu sous leur toit, mangeant leur nourriture et, d'après eux, envahissant leur espace vital. Son oncle et sa tante n'avait d'ailleurs jamais manqué une occasion pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'une nuisance, un horrible petit gamin monstrueux qu'ils avaient eu la charité d'adopter. Son oncle et sa tante Marge étaient même jusqu'à aller lui dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir avec ses parents. En fait, il n'avait jamais ressentit ce qu'était la solitude. Même lorsque, enfant, il avait rêvé d'avoir des amis et que ceux ci avaient été chassé ou « convaincus » par Dudley de ne pas le considérer comme tel, il n'avait pas été seul. Il s'était fait très tôt à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait personne pour lui. Chris en avait ressentit de la peine, mais après tout il n'avait jamais su ce que c'était que _d'avoir_ quelqu'un . Il avait certainement dû être eux avec ses parents mais ce bonheur n'avait pas duré longtemps.. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il avait passé un an et demi avec des gens qui l'aimait ; neuf avec des personnes qui le détestait. Quel importance ? il s'était là aussi fait à l'idée. Il ne ressentait pas la solitude puisqu'en définitive, durant toutes ces années, il n'avait pas su ce que c'était que _ne pas_ être seul. Ca ne signifiait pas qu'il n'ai jamais rêvé d'avoir de la compagnie, des amis sur qui compter comme on en voyait dans les livres de la bibliothèque de son école et qu'il empruntait en cachette. . Pourquoi se rendre malade à se dire qu'on est qu'un monstre qui ne mérite pas d'avoir des amis et ce pour le reste de ses jours ? Finalement, il finit par s'y faire à cette idée d'être seul et même lorsqu'un de ses camarades Mark tenta…

Son esprit vagabondait. Il vagabondait au lieu de faire face à la réalité. Se plonger dans les souvenirs du passé ,ignorer le présent. Il ressentait une sorte d'apaisement à ne penser qu'à des choses futiles et révolues. Le jeune homme pensait qu il était bien plus difficile de perdre quelque chose quand on l'a connu pendant si longtemps, que de na pas avoir quelque chose qu'on a en fait jamais eu. Il était seul maintenant, et il le ressentait, parce que pendant 7 ans il avait eu des amis très proches, si proche qu'il les considérait comme sa famille. Même lorsqu'il n'était pas à ses côtés, ils étaient avec lui, toujours dans ses pensées. Il se consolait en pensant à eux durant les nuits d'été qu'il passait chez les Dursley. Il n'aurait pas du venir dans ce monde. Même si là bas, il avait le sentiment d'avoir tout perdu, il lui restait encore des gens sur qui compter, des gens qu'il aimait. Son esprit vagabonda encore, pensant aux membres de l'Ordre, aux Weasley, à Sirius et à ses amis. Les souvenirs des bons moments passés en leur compagnie , en celle de Jack aussi, était gravés dans sa mémoire. Chez les Dursley, il lui suffisait de penser à eux et il se sentait immédiatement ragaillardi, même lorsqu'il était au plus bas. Il savait qu'ils étaient là pour lui, au 12 square Grimmaurd, au Terrier, quelque part, peut être pensant à lui. Il a connu l'amour et l'amitié, su ce que c'était qu'aimer et être aimé en retour, avoir des amis. Et perdre tout cela, après l'avoir connu, c'était comme une torture.

Il était désormais, seul. Dans le vrai sens du terme.

Son parrain était mort. Son mentor aussi. Ses amis, sa _famille_, n'avaient pas tardés à le quitter eux aussi, comme il l'avait ,au plus profond de son être, toujours craint.

Seul.

C'est pour ça que quand il était venu dans ce monde, il avait cherché à ne pas s'attacher. Il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans la recherche des Horcruxes. Il ne voulait pas avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un avec qui former une famille, construire un avenir. Il ne voulait pas être à nouveau déçu. Il ne voulait plus ressentir ce déchirement auquel en ce moment même il était soumis. Il avait commis l'erreur de parler avec Jack, de s'attacher à lui, de l'aimer. Résultat, lui aussi était parti en le laissant seul.

C'est alors que, assis sur le balconnet de pierre froide et dure, le regard perdu dans l'horizon lointain, frissonnant dans ces vêtements gelés et trempés, son chagrin lui étreignit la gorge douloureusement et serra son cœur . Il avala difficilement sa salive et regarda le ciel. La lune était ce soir cachée derrière les épais nuages. Les étoiles brillaient et comme hier, les lumières de la ville et les flocons de neiges se noyaient devant ses yeux et formaient comme une ronde dansante. Il y avait de la neige partout autour de lui.

Il resta longtemps à regarder le va-et-vient des gens dans la rue, la procession funèbre des filles qui se donnaient, des bandits qui revendait leur substances volées, des voitures qui passaient. Il avait préféré se noyer dans ses souvenirs. C'était une solution de facilité, mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?Chris ne voulait pas affronter la réalité à nouveau. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter.

Les première lueurs de l'aube éclairèrent son visage sans qu'il réagisse…_. Les rires de ses amis_… La neige commençait à fondre…. _Le regard paternel de Sirius _ …Il s'en fichait du monde extérieur…_Ceux bienveillants de Mr et Mrs Weasley_… Pourquoi devrait-il y accorder de l'importance ?…_Les farces et attrapes des jumeaux_…Ce n'est pas comme s'il en faisait parti de ce monde…_Les exclamations ravies des membres de l'AD et de Jack_ …Ils étaient tous partis… _Seul_… Londres se réveillait

Chris prit conscience des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur . Il remarqua alors que sa main gauche était meurtrie .Comment s'était-il blessé ? Qu'importe, il lui suffirait d'un petit coup de baguette. Il était un sorcier après tout.

Un sorcier…

Chris resta un instant sans bouger. Puis il éclata de rire. Un rire froid, un rire dément qui mit quelques minutes à s'éteindre et qui secoua son corps.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?Il y avait des centaines de sorts qui permettait d'exorciser quelqu'un ! Il aurait très bien pu en jeter plusieurs et Jedusor aurait sans doute était forcé de quitter le corps de Jack . Il aurait même pu lui arracher cet anneau facilement avec un _Accio _et tenter de le guérir lui-même. Il connaissait des sorts bon sang !Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à la magie ? Pourquoi dès qu'il était en danger, paniquant, incapable de réfléchir, oubliait—il plus que tout cette petite part de lui même qui faisait ce qu'il était ? Pourquoi avait-il oublié la magie ? Il l'avait oublié lorsque Sirius été tombé derrière le voile. Il avait tout vu, il aurait pu utiliser quelque chose n'importe quel sort pour dévier sa trajectoire. Il aurait pu faire la même chose pour Dumbledore, le sort l'empêchait seulement de bouger ! Il aurait pu sauver chacun de ses amis chaque personne qui comptait pour lui s'il avait utilisé la magie…

S'il s'était donné la peine de _réfléchir _ils seraient encore tous en vie. Il serait peut être en ce moment même chez eux, riant et s'amusant le cœur léger. Il seraient tous là. Après tout, avec l'aide combiné de Dumbledore , de Sirius et de l'Ordre les Horcruxes auraient été détruits en un rien de temps. S'il avait réfléchi deux secondes, il aurait pu rappeler sa dette à Peter, il aurait pu se libérer avant que Voldemort n'ait pu prendre son sang. Cédric serait en vie .

Aucun d'eux n'auraient eu à mourir s'il avait écouté ce qu'on lui avait dit. S'il avait écouté Rogue, Hermione …Elle était la plus intelligente, la plus sensée. S'il avait réfléchi…Il avait voulu jouer au petit gryffondor courageux, au héros. Résultat, il avait mené à la mort tous ceux à qui il tenait.

Maintenant, Chris n'avait que leur souvenirs pour vivre et la culpabilité…Il était la raison pour lesquels tant de personnes avait périt. Bien sûr que c'était lui…Il n'y avait aucune raison de le nier. C'était évident…Il n'aurait jamais dû aller chez les Potter…Maintenant, il voyait ce à quoi aurait pu ressembler sa vie si ses parents étaient resté en vie…Peut-être avait-il raison lorsqu'en deuxième année, il s'était cru maudit… Peut être était-il _vraiment _maudit …Tous ceux qui l'entourait disparaissait avant l'heure. Ses parents étaient morts parce qu'il était l'enfant de la prophétie , des membres de l'Ordre s'était sacrifié pour protéger la vie de l'Elu, Sirius était mort parce que Voldemort avait besoin de l'isoler. Dumbledore n'avait pas eu la force de riposter contre les Mangemorts parce que _« sa vie en comparaison de celle de Chris n'était rien. _» Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde jugeait que sa vie à lui était supérieure ? D'autres personnes, plus innocentes, plus jeunes, plus puissantes mourraient alors que lui il restait en vie. Ils avaient une famille qui les aimait, des gens qui les regretterait et pourtant ils choisissait de se sacrifier pour le protéger. Tout ça à cause de cette stupide prophétie, tout ça parce que quelqu'un un jour avait déclaré qu'il était « _L'Elu »_.

Sans parler de ceux que Chris avait lui même tué comme les Flamel. C'était lui qui avait brisé leur pierre, leur retirant ainsi toute chance de survie. C'est comme s'il avait été l'envoyé d'un jugement arbitraire et les avaient mis devant le fait accompli. La Pierre Philosophale aurait dû rester en un seul morceau, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il l'avait caché à Poudlard. Et lui, il était venu la détruire.

Peut être que Sirius avait appelé à l'aide …Chris revoyait son expression effrayé alors qu'il tombait derrière le voile…Dumbledore s'attendait peut être aussi à être aidé…Il avait été libéré du sortilège…Mais Sirius…Sirius …qui savait ce qui se trouvait derrière le voile ?Il aurait peut être encore été temps de le sauver. Luna…Neville …Ginny …ils avaient tous sentis que quelque chose d'étrange provenait du voile….Même Ron et Hermione avait été terrifié par l'arcade…Est ce que Sirius l'avait appelé à l'aide derrière le voile, avant de le voir partir dans la direction opposé ? Est ce qu'il avait tenté d'attirer leur attention…Peut être avait-il lutté contre les pouvoirs du voile et qu'il avait finalement abandonné…Tout comme tous les autres avaient pu abandonner en voyant que, celui en qui il croyait, n'allait finalement pas remplir son devoir ;tous les sauver…Jack et Sirius….Ils avaient dû lutter pour survivre…Espéré que Chris fasse quelque chose, réfléchisse…Et si Sirius avait croisé son regard, qu'avait-il donc ressenti en voyant son filleul l'abandonner ?… Il s'était peut être laissé aller aux ténèbres…Il avait certainement été déçu et désespéré…Déçu par le fils de James…Déçu par la magie…Ils l'avaient abandonné…Déçu par le pourrait-il leur en vouloir ?…Il aurait dû refuser l'aide de ses mais dans sa quête. Se montrer plus ferme…Rogue le lui avait bien dit…Voldemort avait raison…Faible…Sirius l'avait prit pour son père…Le fils raté de James et Lily Potter…Le Héros de pacotille du monde des sorciers…Il ne reverrait jamais Ron et Hermione…Par sa faute…Pourquoi n'aurait il pas pu utiliser un Retourneur de Temps ? … Pourquoi s'étaient ils tous sacrifié pour lui ?…Voldemort avait raison …Par sa faute, ils sont tous morts par sa faute… _« Tu es un sorcier ou quoi ? »…_ … _« Tu vas tout perdre. Tout ceux à qui tu tiens. »…_

Chris se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant d'arrêter ces voix qui l'accusaient et que celle de Voldemort dominait.

Il se leva et manqua de tomber . Il était resté bien trop longtemps assis dans le froids ; ses jambes s'étaient engourdies. Il retrouva l'équilibre rapidement et se tint debout. Il n'accorda pas un regard au ciel ensoleillée, ni à la guitare qui traînait sur un des fauteuils. Il se tourna pour faire face à sa baguette magique que, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait posé sur la table du salon.

A nouveau, il eut l'impression de suffoquer. Cette fois ci pourtant, Chris ne voulut pas que cela s'arrête. Il souhaitait au contraire que cela continue encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne bleu, jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt.

Mais elle ne continua pas. Elle s'arrêta même plus vite que le jeune homme pensait, et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir en face de lui sa baguette, brillant à la lumière du soleil. Chris se tourna alors vers l'endroit où se trouvait la veste de Jack et ce, bien que tout son être lui criait de ne pas le regarder.

C'était comme s'il revoyait toute la scène devant ses yeux.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Jack était assis là.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Ron et Hermione étaient avec lui.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Neville, Luna et Ginny était là aussi.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il était entouré.Maintenant il était seul.

Avec des souvenirs pour pierre tombales.

C'est alors que la volonté de Chris se brisa finalement. Elle n'avait pas été capable de supporter plus longtemps une si douloureuse affliction. Et elle se brisa complètement et chaque morceaux semblait être comme du verre qui pénétrait dans sa peau. Il glissa lentement sur ses genoux, soudain affaibli, serrant avec force sa tête entre ses mains, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Sa bouche se tordit de douleur et finalement, Chris ne contint plus sa peine. Il se laissa complètement à son désespoir, le dos courbé comme sous un poids Ses épaules était secouées par ses pleurs .Il était comme porté par le flux de son chagrin, de ses larmes, et de ses cris éplorés.…C'était comme quelqu'un avait appliquée la lame d'un couteau sur sa gorge et pourtant il ne s'arrêtait, ni ne _pouvait_ arrêter de crier ou de laisser sortir les sanglots violents qui lui déchiraient le cœur. Les larmes coulaient sur le vieux parquet, mouillant le sol et se mêlant à la neige qui était tombé du manteau du jeune homme. Pourtant, si les larmes avait réellement ne contenait qu'un dixième de l'affliction de Chris, alors le sol aurait déjà pris feu et de grands cris, déchirant le ciel se serait élevé, avant de mourir en poussant un hurlement d'agonie. Chris suffoquait mais il ne put s'arrêter. Il sanglota et les larmes continuait de tomber le long de ses joues en flot ininterrompu. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et il avait l'impression d'agoniser sous la douleur, qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Il n'essaya pas non plus vraiment

Après tout, à cause de lui, il n'y avait plus personne pour l'écouter.

---------------------------

Je vais me justifier avant de me prendre des tomates lol. Pour moi, OP film/livre et PSM (et certainement DH) ont comme point communs l'omniprésence de la mort et de la solitude. (J'ignore d'ailleurs combien de fois ce mot est dit 1) dans PSM mais aussi dans dans le film de David Yates.) De plus, Jack vient de mourir, il est évident que Chris va plutôt être en dépression (d'autant qu'il est mort plutôt violemment et qu'il n'y a pas de corps). Je m'inspire donc à la fois des livres et du film( qui est je le redis GENIAL!

J'espère cependant que ça vous a plus. Pour que je mette la suite je veux au minimum 5 rewieu ( je suis pas méchante du tout là, je veux juste 5 rewieu en tout au minimum)


	6. « …d'un autre monde»

Moi…Je n'y ai pas eu droit.

Disclaimers : Nan parce que je suis pas aussi sadique jette un regard entendu sur DH .

Résumé : Chris Duruy est la nouvelle identité d'Harry après son arrivée dans ce monde. Un monde parfait où tous ses proches et ceux qu'il aime sont vivants. Il vient de vaincre Voldemort mais à quel prix ? Décidé à protéger ce monde et son « innocence », il se lance dans une quête pour détruire les Horcruxes, se venger à nouveau de Voldemort et…apaiser son âme.

Quelqu'un m'a demandé de le faire :

_**Résumé des chapitre précédent**_**s**. Chris a détruis 3 Horcruxes, le journal, le Médaillon et l'anneau. Il a en même temps fait la connaissance de nouveau personnages tels que Liliane Strout, une infirmière de Ste Mangouste qui l'a soigné lorsque le Médaillon a explosé, ainsi que Derwent, un tableau d'une sorcière guérisseuse qu'il avait déjà vu dans son monde. Il est très proche de cette dernière qui se souvient de lui(dans l'autre monde). Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule puisque d'autres créatures aussi se souviennent de lui.Pour l'aider dans sa tâche, il est aidée d'espions et d'informateur dont Ashkal et Ombre sont les « chefs ». Chris refuse que son identité soit dévoilé à quiconque et surtout à sa famille(et à Sirius qui prof de DFCM). Il refuse de s'attacher à eux car il craint de les perdre. Récemment, il avait fait la connaissance d'un musicien moldu , un sans abri du nom de Jack et s'était rapidement attaché à lui. Ce dernier savait pour les sorciers et était très tolérant. Il était exactement ce que recherchait Chris : une figure paternelle. Malheureusement, il périt la veille de Noël. En effet, Chris se rendit compte, après l'avoir invité dans son appartement (situé dans un coin peu recommandable de Londres), qu'il avait l'anneau des Peverell autour du cou. Jack voyant que Chris voulait le lui prendre, devint fou furieux et Jedusor en profita pour le posséder. Le jeune sorcier n'eut d'autre choix que de le tuer, sa vie était relié à celle de Jedusor (il possédait cette anneau, source de tous ses malheurs depuis quelques années déjà) d. Chris le vit mourir devant ses yeux, incapable de le soigner, incapable de translanner à Ste Mangouste... Il était d'autant plus triste qu'il n'y avait pas de corps: il s'était décomposé en sable que le vent a emporté. Se sentant coupable, il rentra chez lui et le lendemain par hasard, après une crise d'angoisse, il trouva une petite fille du nom d Amy qui s'était perdu. Il s'agit d la cadette des Potter. Pour le remercier, Lily l'invita chez lui et i passa la journée en compagnie de James, Harry et Kahtlyn Potter ( dans la même année que Ginny). Rentré chez lui, il se sentit coupable de ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison envers Jack qui venait de mourir. Il réfléchit sur ses sentiments, la solitude qu'il ressent, l'affliction mais surtout sur la culpabilité qui l'étreint. Il se sent en effet coupable pas seulement de la mort de Jack mais de celles de ses amis, de ses proches et même de ses parents. Il pense que c'est sa stupidité qui les a tué, et va jusqu'à se croire maudit Puis, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps: il craque et pleure. Il sait que personne ne peut le voir, puisqu'il ne reste plus personne. Il avait tout perdu.

Personnages : pour éviter toute confusion Chris est « Harry », et Harry est son « Autre ». Sinon c'est ceux de Rowling

PG …Pour la fin surtout …

Blabla de petites sorcieres : A LIRE

Désolée mais avec OP, et surtout Deathly Hallows, je n'avais plus vraiment le temps d'écrire ma fic. J'ai adooooré DH! Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, vous n'allez vraiment pas être déçus. J'ai même tellement aimé que je prévois de faire de ma fic un DH-compliant. Ne vous inquiétez pas! Pour le moment même si j'ai déjà commencé à parsemé d'indices mon chapitre, à moins d'avoir lu DH et de regarder mes phrases avec une loupe, rien ne sera dévoilé! Je sais comme c'est horrible que quelqu'un vous révèle la fin aussi j'ai joué sur l'ambiguïté (je ne suis même pas sûr que ceux qui l'ont lu pourront voir les indices lol -).

Sans compté que je suis partie 3 semaines en vacances et que je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ma fic. J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Il fait avancer l'action mais vous ne pouvez pas imaginez le nombre d'heures que j'ai passé dessus --'. A part le chapitre 3 je crois, c'est celui qui m'a fait le plus suer. Lol

J'ai relu et j'étais catastrophée du nombre de fautes (orthographe et de frappes) mais comme il était très long et que je mettais vraiment fatiguée à l'écrire...Je n'ai pas relu avant de poster ! s'incline je suis vraiment désolée mais comme pour ce chapitre ci, je me suis donnée tant pour les émotions et c'était tellement...fatigant que juste relire me semblait une tâche des plus ardues lol ;)

Réponses aux rewieus :

4rine : Merci -Mais c'est le but lol .

Alixelle : coucou ! Contente que ça continue à te plaire lol. Vu le mal que je me suis donnée pour les chapitres précédent ( et celui ci --') lol. IL est moins tirste celui là lol. Je vous fait une pause!

NEPHERIA : un simple mot et ça encourage pour tout le reste - Merci!

Ghost : Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle vaudra l'attente :)

charlotte : C'est gentil merci. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi -Pourquoi tu as signée w.fandefic ?

Andy4001 : merci - Oui j'ai encore des petits défauts notamment de rédactions mais j'espère m'améliorer de chapitre en chapitre. Pour le dernier j'ai relu et j'étais catastrophée du nombre de fautes (orthographe et de frappes) mais comme il était très long et que je mettais vraiment fatiguée à l'écrire...Je n'ai pas relu avant de poster. se tape la tête Bad auteur lol - J'essaie de trouver un Beta mais sans succès (j'ai encore une fois pas relu ce chapitre )

zag : voilà la suite et merci pour ta rewieu -

mo : Chris n'a jamais eu de chance lol dans ce monde comme dans l'autre. Cependant, dans ce chapitre, il y a une petite « pause » pour la déprime. Mais il a vraiment toujours aussi peu de chance comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre lol

Argas : Merci -J'ai choisi de faire quelque chose de plutôt sombre comme je l'ai déjà expliqué. Je trouve que ça colle mieux avec Harry Potter ...Et mon style d'écriture lol -

Chispa : Vas y j'aime les longues rewieu (d'ailleurs ce chapitre t'es dédiée car c'est toi qu'à la plus longue.) .Ce n'est pas si idiot que ça lol. Au début je voulais faire quelque chose comme ça. Lily et Alice qui transplannent le soir de Noël par erreur dans son appartement, il le voit, prennent pitié car il est tout seul et semble vraiment désespéré. (elle le voit pleurer mais lui ne voit rien). Puis finalement ne font rien , retournent chez elle Harry leur montre une photo qu'il a prise, elles reconnaissent Chris posent des questions, etc... J'ai finalement laissé tomber cette idée. J'ai fait apparaître Jack à la place -

Vega ; Ca me fait très plaisir merci. C'est justement ce que j'essaye de plus développé : les sentiments. Je n'aime pas les histoires où il n'y a qu' enchaînement de dialogues les un après les autres. Je n'étais pas très sûr d'avoir réussi le dernier chapitre (toujours le petit doute d'en avoir trop ou pas assez mis). Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira -

sweety : Merci beaucoup -J'espère que toi aussi tu passes de bonnes vacances!De toutes façon dans ce monde ou dans l'autre Chris n'a JAMAIS eu de chance lol. Ce chapitre est plus joyeux...J'ai arrêté la déprime ...pour le moment :p)

_Italique_ ce sont les pensées de Chris et les Flashback.

Bonne lecture

« ...d'un autre monde »

-C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse partir en vacances » avait lâchée la guérisseuse.

Lorsque Derwent vit Chris, la joie qu'elle avait ressentie avait fait place à une profonde inquiétude. Elle s'attendait à voir le jeune homme en pleine forme après ces deux semaines de vacances, loin des Horcruxes et de ses problèmes. Il était réapparu fatigué, amaigri, et plus sombre qu'avant. La sorcière n'avait cependant rien dit de plus. Elle pensait que son état devait juste être dû à la fatigue et que bientôt il retrouverait son énergie. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que les jours avançaient, elle vit qu'elle se trompait. Au lieu d'aller mieux, Chris semblait dépérir. Il continuait de maigrir et bientôt, les sortilèges ne suffirent plus pour enlever les cernes qui marquaient son visage, pâle. Derwent songeait avec colère « au manque de professionnalisme » où Poudlard avait sombré. De son temps, si un élève montrait des signes de mal-être, les professeurs le prenaient immédiatement en charge. Aujourd'hui, il semblait que plus personne n'y prêtait grande attention à en juger par l'absence de réactions des habitants du château.

Elle avait plusieurs fois tentée de lui parler, de lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas. Ses efforts avaient été vains, puisque, avant même qu'elle ait fini de parler, le jeune sorcier se braquait.

_« Si seulement je savais ce qu'il a_ » pensa-t-elle avec un soupir.

La guérisseuse jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme. Chris était littéralement plongé dans ses livres, insensible à tout ce qui l'entourait et au temps qui passait. Le travail, les Horcruxes, Voldemort,…c'étaient désormais les seules choses qui comptaient pour lui.

-Hum, Chris ? » tenta Derwent., prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer « Tu devrais peut-être aller dîner. Le repas va bientôt être servi.

La guérisseuse savait que la fatigue mêlée à la faim et l'anxiété conduisait rapidement à l'énervement et à la colère. Elle en avait eu la preuve avec nombre de ses patients….

- Non, ça va. J'ai déjà mangé il y a une heure.

-Boire un café et avaler 3 ou 4 bonbons revigorants ne constituent pas un repas !

Il leva les yeux de son parchemin, exaspéré :

-J'ai pas très faim Et en plus »il fit un signe vers ses affaires « Je suis super occupé. Alors fiche moi la paix et mêle toi de ce qui te regarde

Bien entendu, Derwent oublia toute idée de précaution. Elle s'exclama, énervée :

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton . Et cesse de t'énerver pour rien !

-Je ne m'énerve pas ! s'écria-t-il un peu trop violemment

Derwent lui jeta un regard torve avant de pousser un soupir :

-Ecoute Chris, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu vas finir par repousser totalement les autres si tu continues à t'isoler….Tu devrais passer moins de temps ici et un peu plus avec tes camarades. Et tu devrais dormir un petit peu, toutes ces potions et ces cafés ne sont pas bons pour la santé à long terme …

Le jeune homme ne lui accorda même plus un regard. En fait, Derwent avait même l'impression qu'il était…Impassible. Comme si rien n'était moins important pour lui. Elle vit rouge :

- Tu m'écoutes !

-Cesse de t'énerver pour rien » dit-il en imitant la voix de Derwent «Et alors ? Si j'ai envie de rester seul, j'ai le droit. Tu n'as rien à me dicter

-CHRIS ! hurla-t-elle, je t'interdis de me dire comment me comporter ! Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter et bien tant pis pour toi ! Reste là avec ton attitude nonchalante et…et tes réponses insolentes ! Mais tu verras bientôt il n'y aura plus _personne_ autour de _toi _»termina-t-elle acide. La guérisseuse s'apprêta à quitter son portrait lorsqu'elle entendit Chris murmurer d'une voix à peine audible

-C'est déjà fait .Ils sont tous partis.

Alors, la façade tomba . Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, se yeux se ternirent. La plume dans sa main pâle, trembla. Il pinça ses lèvres. Il semblait l'image même de la tristesse. Ca ne dura qu'un instant. Le masque revint. Pourtant, c'est ce bref instant, ce court laps de temps durant lequel sa volonté avait failli, qui convainquit plus que tout Derwent de rester.

--------------------

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Derwent ne revint plus sur le sujet. Elle se contentait d'observer son entraînement et son travail parascolaire. Chris lui en fut reconnaissant. Avec tous les soucis qu'il avait en ce moment, il n'avait pas besoin que Derwent vienne en plus l'harasser. Certes, il savait que c'était pour son bien et que la guérisseuse s'inquiétait pour lui mais vraiment, il allait _bien _.Ou du moins, il avait connu pire. Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se disputer à nouveau avec la seule personne qui pouvait encore lui tenir compagnie. Il resserra ses livres contre lui ,comme pour se protéger un peu plus et poussa un profond soupir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son Autre accompagné de Ron et Neville lui jeter des regards qu'ils espéraient sans doute être discret. Il eut un autre soupir, cette fois exaspéré. Depuis plusieurs jours, il ignorait pourquoi, ces camarades ne cessaient de le suivre pratiquement partout…Ou du moins, il l'avait fait jusqu'à ce que Chris, qui en avait assez, ne leur demande calmement de le laisser tranquille. Bien évidemment, le jeune homme savait que ça ne les arrêterait pas. Mais au moins, ils ne le suivaient plus autant.

Pourtant, si Chris avait trouvé ses camarades de 6ème année ennuyant, il dû bientôt faire face à quelque chose de bien pire…Ginny et Kathlyn. Les deux sorcières ne cessaient d'apparaître aux endroits les plus inattendus, lui posant mille et une question sur sa vie, sur ses envies, ses passions. Chris ne leur répondait pas vraiment . La plupart du temps, il faisait mine d'être plongé dans quelque chose ou ne donnait que des réponses évasives. C'était en partie à cause d'elles qu'il évitait désormais la Grande Salle.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, et alla s'installer dans un coin éloigné du bureau d'Irma Pince. Dans ce monde ou dans l'Autre, il n'avait jamais réussi à apprécier la vieille bibliothécaire. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment oublié la fois où elle avait enchanter livres, tables et chaises pour les poursuivre à travers tout le château ses amis et lui ainsi que Malefoy et sa bande. Bon d'accord, peut être qu'ils n'auraient pas dû se battre en duel en plein milieu de la bibliothèque mais ce n'était quand même pas une raison !

Posant ses affaires sur la table, il alla chercher les livres dont il aurait besoin pour finir son devoir d'Astronomie. Le jeune homme flânait entre les différentes sections, tentant de mettre la main sur _Le mystère des Nébuleuses_ de Mafalda Shams lorsqu'il entendit des bribes de conversations venir de l'autre côté d'une étagère :

-Il faut lui dire… »chuchota la voix d'Harry

-Et on fait comment ?»demanda Ron. On peut quand même pas…

Chris tendit l'oreille, essayant de comprendre de quoi et de qui il parlait. Malheureusement, c'était comme si tout ce qui était nécessaire à la compréhension était étouffé. C'est dans des moments comme ceux là que le jeune homme regrettait de ne pas avoir les Oreilles Extensibles des jumeaux.

-Pourquoi Chris ne nous l'a pas dit ?tonna la voix de son Autre.

« De quoi est ce qu'ils parlent ? »

-Harry, on ne peut pas lui parler à moins d'être à 100 sûr que…

Chris tenta de se rapprocher encore un peu plus. Cependant, s'il continuait comme cela, il serait forcément repéré par un des adolescents. Si seulement il possédait quelque chose qui puisse lui permettre d'entendre sans être vu. Il n'avait cependant rien avec lui ci ne n'était son sac de court contenant quelque livres, sa baguette et bien sût sa cape d'inv…Chris se gifla mentalement :la cape de son père !Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?Il la sortit avec précaution , sentant le délicat tissu entre ses doigts .S'enveloppant du précieux item, il se dirigea vers les Gryffondors, prenant cependant bien soin de rester à une certaine distance aux cas où. Il trouva un coin parfait à quelque pas seulement du groupe , derrière son Autre et Hermione..

-Je vous ai déjà expliqué que c'est ma mère qui me l'a dit. Elle a demandé à une de ses amies langues de plomb et elles ont fait des recherches ensembles.

-Ca semble pourtant tellement….Etrange. »continua la voix d'Hermione. « Même pour le monde de la Magie c'est plutôt tiré par les cheveux.

-Quoi ? C'est parce que ce n'est pas écrit dans un livre que tu n'y crois pas ?

-En fait, fit Ron d'un ton pensif , il y a plusieurs livres qui en parlent…

-Comment ça ?

-Mais enfin Ron c'est impossible j'ai lu à peu près tous les livres anglais qui parlait de ça et tous s'accordent à dire que c'est impossible.

-Justement. Ce sont des livres anglais. Ce n'est pas notre spécialité ici et très peu de sorciers anglophones s'y sont intéressés. Poudlard n'a d'ailleurs jamais eu de toute son histoire une section qui y était destinée. Tu aurais certainement trouvés plus de chose si tu avais cherché dans des livres en italiens ou en français…

Chris imagina que, tout comme lui, les deux autres sorciers devaient avoir les yeux ronds :

-Et bah. » s'exclama Harry au bout d'un moment « Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais autant dans _ce_ domaine.

-Un de mes oncles qui travaillait au Ministère de la Magie française m'en parlait parfois quand j'étais plus jeune.

-Alors tu es d'accord avec lui ? demanda Hermione.

-Hermione ! s'exclama Harry exaspéré. Qu'est ce qu'il faut pour te prouver qu'on dit la vérité? Tu étais là ! Tu as vu les photos sur le mur de cette salle . Tu crois qu'on a été victime d'hallucination ? que ma mère ment ? qu'elle déraille ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste…Je vous croie. »reprit-elle avant de pousser un soupir et de se lever « J'ai juste que j'ai du mal à …à m'ajuster au fait que _Chris_ puisse venir d'un autre univers.

Sans un mot de plus, les trois Gryffondor quittèrent leur place, et sortirent de la bibliothèque.

Chris resta un long moment sans bouger. Lorsqu'il avait entendit la jeune sorcière, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Ses jambes ployèrent sous son poids et il se laissa glisser silencieusement le long du mur. Les yeux écarquillés, comme hypnotisé il se demanda :

_« Comment ? Comment est ce qu'ils ont découvert la vérité ?J'ai pourtant tout fait pour qu'il ne sache rien ! Pourquoi il l'ont su ? Pourquoi maintenant ! Est ce que je dois leur mentir ? Tout nier en bloc ? »_

Cependant, le jeune homme savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Ils en savaient trop….Beaucoup trop. S'il niait, alors Harry demanderait sûrement des explications à sa mère et Lily arriverait à prouver qu'il vient bel et bien d'un autre monde avec l'aide de sa collègue du Ministère. Madame Maxime et Beauxbâtons auraient alors des ennuis pour avoir cacher cela au gouvernement français. Il ne voulait pas attirer des ennuis à ceux qui, durant plus d'un an, avaient réussi à le couvrir. Chris fronça les sourcils : ils pensaient en savoir plus que lui ? Il n'aurait qu'à se servi de ces informations pour tourner les choses en sa faveur. Il était temps de faire ressortir son côté Serpentard.

----------------------------------

-Mr Duruy, restez un moment je vous prie. J'ai à vous parler. »

Chris haussa un sourcil, surpris. Qu'est ce que lui voulait McGonagall?

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à elle, Chris avait l'impression d'être comme un petit enfant qui s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac. Pourtant cette fois ci, il n'avait rien fait, ou du moins, rien dont elle pu être au courant. Il l'observa. McGonagall finissait de donner des instructions à certains de ces camarades de classes. Comme dans son monde, elle se tenait parfaitement droite lorsqu'elle parlait, le port de tête fier et un regard qui inspirait le respect à tout ceux qui le croisait. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient tirés en un impeccable chignon d'où aucune mèche ne s'échappait. Chris ressentit une douce chaleur l'envahir en la voyant. McGonagall, après Dumbledore, était l'expression même que l'ordre régnait. C'était le règlement mais aussi la sécurité.

McGonagall congédia les deux élèves avant de faire signe à Chris de se rapprocher.

-Prenez un biscuit , Mr Duruy » lui dit-elle en lui donnant une boîte en fer décoré de motifs écossais. « Et asseyez -vous

Chris était de plus en plus confus. Par deux fois, il s'était retrouvés dans cette situation et, si la première fois il avait découvert qu'il serait le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor, la deuxième ce fut moins plaisant. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, face à sa directrice de maison et prit dans la boîte un triton au gingembre, en ressentant la même impression d'incertitude et de confusion que ces fameux jours.

-Mr Duruy, j'ai à vous parler de choses _très_ importantes. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Une personne de l' entourage du directeur nous a signalé que vous ne veniez peut être pas d'ici .

-En effet, répondit Chris en haussant un sourcil, je viens de France.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Duruy. Je voulais dire…Vous ne venez pas d'_ici_ . De _ce_ monde de cet univers

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son professeur de métamorphose soit si…directe. Ce devait sans doute être parce qu'elle pensait que toute cette histoire était

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. »dit McGonagall, las . « Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir dérangé avec cette histoire stupide Mr Duruy. Vous pouvez

-En fait, professeur….Ce n'est pas si idiot que cela. J'ignore comment vous l'avez découvert mais c'est vrai. Je viens bien d'un autre monde. Un monde semblable au vôtre, où je m'appelle Harry Potter et où vous êtes aussi ma directrice de maison. »dit il avec un sourire serein.

-Quoi ? Mais…Comment est ce possible…Je

-Il existe des différences entre nos deux mondes. Chez moi, on peut voyage dans différents univers sans soucis mais il faut l'accord du Ministère. Je suis venu ici pour accomplir mon travail.

-Travail ? répéta la sorcière, sans comprendre. « Quel travail ?

-Vous voyez professeur, lorsqu'on voyage dans d'autres univers, on peut choisir la date à laquelle on veut apparaître. On ne peut pas disparaître totalement de son monde. Il faut y retourner à un moment. Sinon la balance cosmique est déréglé. En général, on remonte le temps. Par exemple, si une personne X est parti de son monde le 9 Novembre 2000 et qu'elle choisit d'aller dans un autre univers pour y passer 3 ans, alors elle atterrira très exactement le 9 novembre 1997.

-….Trois ans plus tard, elle disparaîtra donc de la surface de la terre et retournera dans son monde. » termina McGonagall, une lueur d'intérêt brillant dans ses pupilles.

-Exactement. Je suis donc plus vieux que ce que je parais. Je suis venu ici pour ….Je travaille dans le Départements des Créatures Magiques et je suis venu répertorié les différentes espèce qui vivent dans votre monde.

-Pourquoi dans notre Monde ?demanda-t-elle suspicieuse

-Parce que c'est celui qui est le plus semblable au mien. Je suis venu pour comprendre pourquoi certaines espèces continuent de vitre dans votre monde ont disparu dans le mien et vice versas.

-Quel intérêt alors de venir à Poudlard ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez déjà terminé votre éducation et être ici ne fait que vous retarder dans vos recherches.

-Tout d'abord, je suis , comme vous pouvez le voir, un adolescent. Je ne peux tout de même pas me balader seul à travers l'Angleterre sans risquer d'attirer les soupçons de la part du Ministère. Et puis, j'ai besoin d'un environnement constructif pour mes recherches et la bibliothèque de Poudlard est la plus ancienne du pays….Sans compter la Forêt Interdite qui regorge de créatures.

-Je comprend que cela soit nécessaire pour votre travail .Cependant vous n'êtes pas un réel élève, vous êtes bien plus âgé que tout le reste des étudiants et, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez déjà terminé vos études.

-Professeur, je dois rester à Poudlard. Je vous l'ai dit c'est très important pour moi ; le ministère de la Magie ne doit en aucun cas savoir que je viens d'un autre monde ! Il ne me laisserait plus en paix et Beauxbâtons et Madame Maxime auraient des comptes à rendre pour ne pas m'avoir annoncé

Au vu de l'imperceptible grimace de McGonagall à ces mots, Chris sut qu'il avait remporté la manche :

-Très bien Duruy, vous pouvez restez. Votre histoire me semble un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais je vous crois .Ou du moins, »elle lui jeta un regard perçant qui manqua de le faire frissonner « je pense qu'une partie de ce que vous avez dit est vraie .

Elle lui fit signe de se lever et , lui ouvrant la porte continua :

-Il va de soi que cet entretien restera secret et que seul un petit nombre de personne sera mis a courant de votre …statut

-Merci professeur. » lui dit Chris tandis qu'elle refermait la porte sur lui.

Le jeune homme, sac de cours sur le dos, se dirigea vers sa salle commune, un sourire sur les lèvres. Tout c'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévu. Certes il avait été surpris que ce soit McGonagall qui lui en parle. Le jeune homme s'attendait plutôt à quelqu'un de plus proche des Potter comme Sirius ou alors même Dumbledore. Il avait aussi été surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait réussi à convaincre son professeur de métamorphose. Il s'attendait à plus de résistance, de suspicions . Bon d'accord, McGonagall lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne le croyait qu'à moitié mais c'était déjà une grande victoire !

_« Tout de même_, songea-t-il avec un sourire en passant près d'un couple de Serdaigles_, je deviens de plus en plus doué pour mentir. » _

Ce n'était peut être pas une chose dont il aurait dû être fier.

-Magnus ! lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux à la Grosse Dame avant de pénétrer dans sa salle commune et de s'installer dans un des nombreux fauteuils dont elle était composée.

_« Un problème de résolu. » _

Il savait que désormais, il aurait la paix. Certes, il faudrait d'abord qu'il réponde aux questions de son Autre et de ses amis, mais une fois le sujet épuisé et leur curiosité satisfaite, ils le laisseraient tranquille. Chris, un sourire sur les lèvres, se relaxa. Il allait pouvoir continuer sa recherche sur les Horcruxes. Ces deux dernières semaines il n'avait rien pu faire, pas parce qu'il était fatigué ou qu'il « dépérissait » comme semblait le croire Derwent mais à cause de ses camarades Gryffondors. Dès qu'il voulait travailler ou chercher un endroit pour s'isoler, ceux ci finissait toujours par débarquer et il était contraint de tout repousser à plus tard.

Chris ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Il n'avait détruit que la moitié des Horcruxes : le journal, la bague et le Médaillon. Il lui restait 3 objets à trouver dont un, particulièrement, l'inquiétait : la coupe de Poufsouffle. De tous les Horcruxes, c'était sans doute un de ceux qui lui avaient donné le plus de fil à retordre. La dernière fois, ses amis et lui avaient bien failli perdre leur vie pour le récupérer. Chris frissonna en y repensant et pria pour qu'il ne se trouve pas au même endroit.

_« Mis à part l'autre Horcruxes, il ne me reste plus que Nagini. » _

Le feu délivrait une douche chaleur dans la salle commune . Autour de lui, les conversations se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Les autres élèves étaient sûrement allés dîner. Le jeune homme se relaxa un peu plus. Qu'il était bien sur ce fauteuil. Ca changeait des chaises dures de la Salle sur Demande et de celle de la bibliothèque. Il avait envie de faire une toute petite pause, qui pourrait lui en vouloir après tout ?Une légère odeur d'encens flottaient dans l'air. Parvati et Lavande s'entraînent encore à la divination ?Cette odeur n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire, Chris avait l'impression que ses soucis lui sortaient peu à peu de la tête…

Soudain, il entendit un hibou hululer et ouvrit les yeux .Autour de lui se dressaient des rangées d'arbres dont il ne pouvait distinguer la cime dans la nuit noire. Le jeune homme avançait à travers les buissons et la végétation abondante de cette forêt d'Albanie. Il ne prêtât aucune attention aux animaux ni aux insectes qui se trouvaient sur son passage et qui auraient pu le perturber. Chris connaissait le chemin, il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. A gauche après l'étang, puis à droite derrière le rocher recouvert de mousse. Là. La caverne était là. Il l'avait atteint. Chris voulut pénétrer à l'intérieur, ais à peine eut-il posé le pied sur le sol qu'un violente bourrasque le projeta en arrière . Il vit deux yeux rouges apparaître avant de se réveiller en sursaut à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là.

Chris était enfoncé dans le fauteuil, la respiration haletante. Sur son front, la vieille cicatrice en forme d'éclair le brûlait pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années. Le jeune homme jeta un regard autour de lui, la salle commune était déserte. Il se redressa, une main toujours plaquée sur son front , le cœur battant la chamade :

_« Ce n'est pas possible … La connexion ne devrait plus fonctionner ! »_

Il avait pourtant vaincu le Voldemort de son monde. Celui ci…Ce Voldemort là n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Dans ce monde, Chris n'était pas le Survivant . Bon sang, il n'y avait même pas prophétie ici ! Ou y en avait-il une ? Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment cherché à savoir, le Mage Noir ayant été vaincu avant la naissance de son Autre. Et puis, même si il y en avait une, pourquoi s'appliquerait-elle à lui ?Ce n'était pas _son_ monde ! Il estimait peut être que c'était à lui de vaincre Voldemort, mais le jeune sorcier se serait bien passé de ce lien et ce même si il lui avait été utile plus d'une fois. La simple idée qu'il était relié à nouveau avec Jedusor, qu'ils étaient à nouveau comme attaché l'un à l'autre lui donnait envie de vomir.

_« Un seul point positif :Voldemort n'est pas près de revenir pour le moment » _

Le lien était encore trop faible car Chris ne partageait pas encore l'esprit de Voldemort.

. Certes dans son rêve, il connaissait le chemin et il savait qu'il était en Albanie. Cependant il n'avait pas vu la scène de _l'intérieur_ du Mage Noir . De plus celui ci était apparut sous la forme d'esprit…

-…sous forme d'esprit »murmura-t-il, une lueur de compréhension dans le regard.

Voldemort était sous forme d'esprit…. C'était comme si cette simple observation avait déclenché tout un mécanisme dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Les paroles prononcées par le Mage Noir dans le cimetière lui revinrent alors en mémoire _Je m'en suis débarrassé…L'aide de Nagini…Sortilège…_La dernière fois, il avait eu besoin de la mort de Bertha Jorkins et de la présence de Nagini. Or ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait être là puisque le Mage Noir était toujours sous forme immatérielle. Ca signifiait donc qu'il n'avait pas pu créer un autre Horcruxe !

-MAIS OUI C EST CA !!!! s'exclama Chris en se levant et en faisant un signe de triomphe.

-Alors on a fait de beaux rêves ? demanda Parvati, venue récupérer son encens qui brûlait toujours.

Chris répondit avec un délicieux sourire :

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point .

---------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Chris se réveilla de très bonne humeur . Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait l'impression que son futur était plus clair. A la surprise de Derwent, lorsqu'elle le revit plus tard dans la journée et qu'elle lui demandât où il était passait ce matin, il annonça qu'il était descendu déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Bien entendu, cela fit extrêmement plaisir à la sorcière qui le vit pour la première fois depuis longtemps, avec un nouveau regard chargé d 'espoir.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque son Autre accompagné de ses amis vint le voir au moment du déjeuner et qu'ils le bombardèrent de questions, Chris n'en fut nullement ennuyé. La veille, il les auraient très certainement envoyé promener au bout d'un moment. Aujourd'hui, il répondit patiemment à leurs interrogations (surtout celles d'Hermione en fait) prenant garde tout de même à ne pas trop en dire. Il maîtrisé complètement son sujet, ayant bien tout appris et répondait sans hésitation et avec calme même aux questions les plus saugrenues (telles que comme _« Est ce que Malfoy est une fille dans ton monde ?Me dit pas que je suis tombé amoureux de lui !_ » Pourtant, il fut déstabilisé lorsque Kathlyn demanda :

-Pourquoi tu viens pas vivre chez nous ?

-Quoi ?

-Bah, oui. »dit Harry continuant sur la lancée de sœur « Si tu es mon double d'un autre monde ce serait normal que tu viennes vivre avec nous. Après tout tu es moi et les Potter vivent toujours ensemble.

-C'est très gentil, répondit Chris avec un petit sourire, mais j'ai déjà une maison .Je ne vais pas en plus venir vous déranger.

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir le dernier mot de cette conversation, le Survivant promis de réfléchir à la proposition. Bien entendu, le jeune homme ne comptait absolument pas la considérer ne serait ce qu'un instant. Vivre chez les Potter ? Jamais.

Les deux adolescents revinrent plusieurs fois à la charge, tentant de le convaincre. Sans succès. Chris déclinait à chaque fois poliment, mais fermement, leur invitation. Mais ni Harry ni Kathlyn ne semblait vouloir y prêter attention. Ils tenaient absolument à ce que le jeune homme viennent passer les vacances dans leur maison . Celui ci espérait qu'ils allaient bientôt arrêter leur harcèlement car, au bout de deux semaines, il n'avait presque plus d'argument.

C'est donc avec surprise que Chris vit leurs tentatives s'arrêter brusquement du jour au lendemain et sans raison apparente. Non pas qu'il en fut mécontent, il commençait à être fatigué des constants assauts de Kathlyn (au sens propre du terme. La jeune fille avec l'aide de Ginny venait parfois lui « sauter dessus » pour le convaincre). Cependant, il savait combien les Potter pouvait être borné ( il en était un après tout)et il doutait que ces simples réponses puissent les faire reculer. Au bout de quelques jours, il dût cependant bien reconnaître que ceux ci semblaient avoir déclarer leur défaite . Personne ne n'évoqua plus ce sujet. La discussion était close…

…Ou du moins, c'est ce que pensait Chris , à la veille des vacances de Pâques. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir comme les autres élèves pour aller vers son cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, il fut interpellé par le professeur Black :

-Un instant Chris, est ce que tu peux me suivre dans mon bureau.. » Il lui jeta un regard pénétrant avant de continuer « C'est important.

Le jeune homme en tant qu'élève de cette école n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir. D'autant qu'il se tenait à carreaux (du moins pour le moment) pour que McGonagall ne reviennent pas sur sa décision..

-Professeur, normalement j'ai…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton prochain cours Chris ,dit-il d'une voix étrange. J'ai l'accord du directeur :tu es dispensé.

Chris haussa un sourcil : professeur Black ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom. Bah, ça devait juste être une nouvelle lubie . Tandis qu'il le suivait à travers les couloirs du château le jeune homme se demanda pourquoi le sorcier voulait qu'il le suive dans son bureau et pour quelle raison il était _dispensé_ de son cours. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac : quelle que soit la raison de ce « privilège », Chris était sur que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, son professeur de DfcM poussa la porte avec un grand sourire :

-Après toi…

Chris ne put s'empêcher d'être sur ses gardes lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Il avait déjà été de nombreuses fois dans ce bureau : ce ne fut pas toujours plaisant. Cette fois ci, il se figea sur le seuil et écarquilla les yeux . Il n'avait pas prévu ça !

-Bonjour Chris » lança Lily avec un sourire alors que James lui faisait un signe de la main. Le jeune homme mit plusieurs secondes à répondre et il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il dit. De toutes les personnes qu'il s'attendait à trouver là ! D'accord s'était prévisible qu'il allait les voir un moment où à un autre mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et ici ?

-Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir Chris, lui répondit Sirius en faisant apparaître un siège en face de celui des Potter. Reprenant ses esprit, le jeune homme prit place dans le confortable fauteuil et, s'éclaircissant la gorge, demanda :

-Euh..Vous vouliez me parler ?

Il commençait à être gêné par les regards que lui lançait ses parents . Seigneur, ils ne le quittaient pas des yeux . Heureusement pour lui, Lily prit la parole

-Tu viens vraiment d'un autre monde. Et tu es mon Harry…

Ce n'étais pas une question . La sorcière semblait juste avoir besoin de le dire. Pourtant Chris eut l'impression qu'il _devait_ répondre .Il acquiesça d'un timide « oui » .

-Qui l'eut cru ? s'exclama James avec un grand sourire. Mon fils venu d'un autre monde !

-Ca ferait super comme titre de film. » continua Sirius avec un grand sourire

-Tu l'as dit ! J'imagine déjà l'affiche avec les…

-Est ce que vous savez ce _qu'est_ un film ? Les interrompit Lily les sourcils froncés.

-Non.

Le jeune homme regardait les trois adulte avec un petit sourire. C'était si drôle de voir les mines gênés de son parrain et de son père face à l'air exaspérée de sa mère. Chris prit lors conscience de ce qu'il venait de pensait et prit peur. Non, il devait absolument les dissocier de sa famille. _Son_ parrain, _ses _parents étaient morts. Ceux là n'était rien d'autre que les Potter et le Professeur Black …Même si ça lui faisait mal de le penser.

-Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Euh, oui …un peu.

-Eh bien …

Mais Lily fut interrompu une fois encore par son mari qui s'exclama d'un air faussement blessé:

-Kathlyn et Harry nous ont écris mille et une lettres. Ils disent que tu refuse de venir vivre chez nous !Chris !Comment as-tu pu _me_ faire ça ?

-James !

-D'un autre côté je te comprends, continua Sirius ans un murmure audible de tous. Lily fiche vraiment la trouille !Et tu devrais la voir ….

-SIRIUS !

-Aïe !Je suis désolé Lily !

-Ecoutez, tenta Chris qui essayait désespéramment de ne pas s'attacher à eux et qui trouvait la tâche suffisamment ardue lorsqu'ils agissaient comme ça. « Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer

Comme si ces mots avait une sorte de pouvoir, les trois adules redevinrent sérieux.

-T'imposer ? répéta Lily les yeux écarquillés . C'est l'une des choses les plus idiotes que j'ai entendues. Comment veux tu t'imposer puisque tu fais partie de la famille ?

Bien que cette affirmation lui fit chaud au cœur , le Survivant savait qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter leur invitation.

-C'est très gentil à vous Mrs Potter (Lily sursauta à ces mots) seulement…Je ne fais pas vraiment parti de votre famille

-Sottises ! s'exclama Lily les sourcils froncés, ses yeux verts flamboyant . Bien sûr que tu fais parti de la famille ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens d'un autre monde et que tu es plus âgé que Harry peut être même plus âgés que nous, que nous ne sommes pas ta famille …Que je ne suis pas _ta _mère .Et je t'interdis de penser le contraire » Lily prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui sourire d'un air tendre. « On est une famille, continua –t-elle

. Et une famille ça reste ensemble. Surtout les Potter…

-…Tradition familiale et ancestrale oblige. »acheva Sirius pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Chris était tiraillé. Une partie de lui voulait vraiment qu'il acquiesça, qu'il laisse tomber les Horcruxes et qu'il aille juste s'amuser et profiter de cette chance qu'il avait de passer du temps avec sa famille. Mais une autre partie de lui jugeait cela irresponsable. Il 'était pas venu ici pour s'amuser. Si il était venu c'était pour accomplir un _travail._ Et puis, dès qu'il s'attachait à quelqu'un, celle ci finissait toujours par être blessée ou mourir par sa faute …Il en avait eu plusieurs fois la preuve.

-Ca me ferait vraiment…énormément plaisir de vivre avec vous. » dit-il les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures, les joues un peu roses.. « Seulement….Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas.

Plus personne ne parla. Le jeune homme sentit les regards des trois sorciers posait sur lui et rougit un peu plus. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était compressé contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il se répétait. _« Tu viens de les éloigner de toi, mais c'est pour les protéger »_ . Il eut alors la surprise d'entendre la voix grave et posée de James :

-Très bien. Mais » continua-t-il par dessus les exclamations de Lily « tout d'abord, dis moi :Tu ne peux pas…Ou tu ne _veux_ pas vivre chez nous?

-Bien sûr que je le veux ! s'exclama Chris en levant les yeux vers son père. Comment pouvait-il croire une chose pareille ? C'était son rêve le plus cher que de connaître une vie de famille…Sa famille.

-Alors,»continua James toujours du même ton posé ,son regard clair scrutant Chris « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas vivre chez nous ?

-C'est pour vous protéger …

_« Seigneur qu'est ce que j'ai dit ! Raah bien joué ,vraiment bien joué !»_

Le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il avait juste regarder dans ses yeux et les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne puisse les arrêter Son père connaissait-il la Legilimentie ou une autre forme de magie semblable ? Mais non, il n'avait pas sa baguette en main. Qu'importe, Chris tenta de rattraper le coup :

-…Contre le Ministère. »Il continua avec un sourire gêné. « Si jamais ils apprennent ma présence vous pouvez avoir des ennuis pour le pas les avoir prévenus.

-Et bien alors c'est réglé ! s'exclama Sirius avec un large sourire en bondissant de son siège. Comme on se fout de ce que peuvent penser ces …

-Sirius ! le réprimanda Lily avant qu'elle aussi ne se tourne vers le jeune homme avec un doux sourire. Il a raison cependant. Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de pouvoir passer du temps avec mon fils. On te voit demain alors ?demanda-t-elle en se levant de son siège

Chris savait reconnaître une défaite quand il en voyait une. Il savait qu'il était pris au piège et qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de plus , déjà que le regard que lui lançait James le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se força à sourire et tout en se levant dit :

-Oui c'est ça. A demain.

Il serra la main à Sirius , prit sa mère entre ses bras maladroitement .C'était la première fois qu'il avait un vrai contact avec sa mère. Il l'avait certes vu plusieurs fois dans ce monde comme dans le sien mais c'était la première fois qu'il y avait un réel contact. Entre une mère et celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils. Il se sentait bien entre ses bras et c'est avec regret qu'il se détacha d'elle quelque secondes plus tard. Puis vint le tour de James, les lunettes rectangulaires encadrant ses yeux noisettes rieurs, il lui serra la main avec un large sourire. Puis il murmura quelque chose que seul Chris entendit et qui le stupéfia :

-En nous évitant, est ce que ce n'est pas plutôt toi que tu cherchais à protéger ?

--------------------------------------

Tu vas passer tes vacances chez les Potter ? s'exclama Derwent, surprise.

A peine était il sorti du bureau de Sirius qu'il s'était empressé de se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande. Il avait besoin de parler avec la guérisseuse.

-Oui, répondit-il, frustré en se passant une main dans les cheveux . Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour me désister. Vous auriez dû les voir, ils étaient ….Ils me regardaient tous …Et ils ont balayé tous mes arguments. James surtout…

-Quoi ?

-Il était là et c'est comme s'il pouvait lire en moi. J'avais l'impression d'être passé au Rayon X ! Il a réussi à me faire perdre mes moyens et à me faire dire… »sa volonté sembla se briser. Il ne put continuer.

-Te faire dire ? l'encouragea-t-elle

-Me faire dire _n'importe quoi !_ s'exclama-t-il furieux. Et puis, juste avant de sortir il m'a demandé à voix basse si en les évitant je ne voulais pas me protéger _moi._

-Te protéger ?répéta-t-elle une étrange lueur dans le regard.

-C'est complètement ridicule » continua-t-il, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux. « Pourquoi il a dit ça ? Me protéger !c'est pas comme si j'avais peur d'eux ou quoique ce soit …Le problème c'est que, avec des idées aussi saugrenues, j'ai peur qu'il ne se fasse de fausse idées et devienne soupçonneux

-A priori je ne m'inquièterai pas trop de ce point de vu là. D'après ce qu'il t'a dit il pense déjà que tu caches quelque chose.

-Merci Derwent, ça me rassure vraiment là.

-Ca ne veut pas dire que c'est forcément une mauvaise chose. Il n'a rien dit à personne sur ses soupçons et il t'acceptes chez lui.

Chris resta assis un moment, silencieux. C'était vrai que, malgré tout, James n'avait rien et n'avait pas cherché à le rejeter. Il pourrait représenter une menace et il l'accepte quand même chez lui. Cependant, comme avait-il su ? Comment avait-i réussi à lui faire avouer…

_« Non ,pas _avouer _? puisque c'est totalement faux »_

Comment avait-il réussi à lui faire dire cela ?C'était comme s'il avait utilisé un sort ou quelque chose qui l'a forcé à répondre. Il s'était sentit obligé . Pas comme avec l'Imperium ou on ressent une sorte d'euphorie ou avec le Veritaserum où on perd conscience de ses actes..

Non ce qu'il avait ressentit c'était comme une sorte de devoir envers son père : celui de tout lui dire…Et en même temps un brin de culpabilité comme un enfant qui s'est prendre.

-Dis Derwent, est ce qu'il existe un sort, mis à part l'imperium qui puisse nous forcer à dire ce –– à _répondre et à agir_ sans qu'on le veuille ?

-Non. Non je n'en connais aucune. L'imperium est le seul sortilège et il n'y a que deux autres potions à ma connaissance qui puisse d'imposer sa volonté à quelqu'un.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais » Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et allongea un pied dessus. Se massant les yeux il se demanda avec un soupir « Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller…

_En es tu bien sûr ?_ demanda une petite voix dans sa tête. _C'est pourtant ce que tu veux le plus au monde : passer du temps avec ta famille. _

_« Ce n'est malheureusement pas aussi simple que ça »_

Avec un soupir, Chris se leva et ramassa son sac de cours :

-Je vais devoir y aller dit-il à l'intention de Derwent, restée silencieuse. Sinon je vais arriver en retard en cours et je n'ai pas d'excuse cette fois ci .

Le jeune homme sortit de la Salle sur Demande en prenant bien soin à ce que personne ne le voit. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient déserts, les autres élèves devaient encore être en cours. Chris n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler avec ses condisciples et plus particulièrement avec son Autre. Certes, il se sentait un mieux après avoir parlé avec Derwent. La guérisseuse était toujours prête à l'écouter et ne le juger jamais, malgré ses actions. Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas sans elle ? Même si il ne le lui disait pas, Chris se comptait comme quelqu'un de très chanceux de l'avoir près de lui. Il réajusta son sac sur son épaule et continua de marcher vers sa salle de classe. Le flot d 'élèves commençait à se déverser dans les couloirs .Chris répondit aux signes que lui firent plusieurs de ses camarades et se forçat à sourire. Arrivé devant la salle de clase, il poussa la porte . Son professeur était déjà là. Celui ci lui adressa un sourire qui illumina ses traits . Il était encore très jeune du haut de ses 32 ans, comparés aux autres professeurs. Cependant, il savait énormément de choses et c'était toujours un plaisir que de l'écouter parler.

-Mr Duruy, toujours aussi ponctuel à ce que je vois. »il ajouta avec un soupir amusé « Dommage qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour tous vos condisciples.

-Bonjour Professeur Quirell °

Oui. Ca avait été un choc pour le jeune homme lorsqu'il l'avait vu pénétrer en classe pour la première fois. Il lui avait fallu user de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas lancer un « QUOI ! » sonore . Certes, il avait su dans son monde que Quirell avait enseigné pendant quelques années l'Etude des Moldus, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir ici. Pendant longtemps, Chris était resté sur ses gardes, s'attendant à chaque instant à revoir le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal bégayant et intéressant qu'il avait eu lors de sa première année. Cependant, Chris avait vite du concéder que ce Quirell là, était l'exact opposé du sien : il connaissait à la perfection son sujet et prenait énormément de plaisir à en parler. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas la tête de Voldemort collée à l'arrière de la tête était aussi un bon point pour lui.

Les autres élèves commencèrent à arriver. Heureusement, aucun Potter ni aucun de ses proches amis ne suivait ces cours. Hermione, qui avait été la seule du groupe à la choisir, l'avait laissé tombée en cinquième année pour se concentrer un peu plus sur l'arithmancie. Certes, il y a avait quand même des gens qu'il appréciait et qui suivaient ce cours tels que Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Daphné Greengrass, Hannah Abbot ou Michael Cormac qui vint prendre place à côte de lui avec un sourire. La première fois qu'il était arrivé dans ce cours, Chris avait eu la surprise de voir que quelques Serpentards y étaient inscrit. Dans son monde à lui c'était impossible. Même ceux comme Blaise Zabini qui étaient « neutre » craignaient trop l'influence de Malefoy et des autres pro sang pur pour oser s'aventurer à les défier.

Chris écoutait avec une attention assidue l'exposé de son professeur. Le cours d'Etude des Moldus, bien qu'il sache déjà tout sur le sujet, était devenu l'une des matière préférée du jeune sorcier. Qui l'eut cru ? Lorsqu'il avait présenté cette option à la place de la Divination, il avait juste voulu choisir une matière où il n'aurait pas eu trop de mal dans ses devoirs et qui lui permettrait donc de se concentrer sur les Horcruxes, sans pour autant _mourir _d'ennui comme avec Trelawney. Mais grâce au talent pédagogique de Quirell et de Charity Burbage avec qui il se partageait les cours , le jeune homme avait réellement prit goût à la matière.

_« Quand je pense qu'ils sont tous les deux sang –purs… » _

Les préjugés, ça fonctionne dans les deux sens. Au début, le Survivant en son fort intérieur, s'attendait à ce que le cours soit un vrai désastre soit par le manque de connaissances par les professeurs soit par une semi propagande puriste lancée par Quirell (d'autant que Chris pensait encore qu'il était un mangemort infiltré) puisque tout deux descendaient d'une longue lignée de sorciers. Certes, il avait tout de suite écarté l'idée que Burbage ait ne serait-ce que le moindre ressentiment contre les moldus. Il avait lu l'article qu'elle avait osé publier dans son monde et savait le prix qu'elle avait dû payer…

-Et vous savez pourquoi ils ont préféré les Eoliennes ? Allez essayer de deviner ! Je ne vais quand même pas tout vous dire ! ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire

-Pour consommer moins d'énergie ? tenta Daphné

-Oui c'est ça !s'exclama Quirell comme si elle avait trouvé la réponse d'un grand jeu télévisé « 10 points pour Serpentard !

En le voyant aussi énergique, Chris se dit que décidément Voldemort cohabitant dans son corps devait consommer beaucoup d'énergie lui aussi. _Son_ Quirell n'avait jamais pû ne serait-ce que crier sur un élève sans que sa voix ne se brise(si on exclue le « UN TROLL DANS LES DONJONS ») . Il ne se souvenait pas non plus de l'avoir déjà vu courir.

-Yessss ! Les Moldus sont vraiment ingénieux pas vrai ? Bien plus que nous !

_C'est certain._ »songea Chris avec un grand sourire. _« Une chance que Voldemort ne soit pas là, il l'aurait tué pour avoir énoncé cette simple phrase. _

Et il a surtout de la chance de ne pas être allé en Albanie. Tout comme _son_ professeur ,Quirell a fait le tour du monde .Seulement, par un simple concours de circonstance, il avait dû rentrer en Angleterre plus tôt et n'avait donc pas pû pénétrer à l'intérieur du pays.

-Hep, tu fais quelque chose pendant ces vacances ? lui demanda dans un murmure Michael Cormac

-Ouais je vais chez les Potter.

-C'est cool. Je savais pas que t'étais proche d'eux.

-Et pourtant…Sinon toi tu fais quoi ?

-Moi je reste avec ma dulcinée » répondit-il le regard brillant en faisant un signe vers Daphné qui était assise juste derrière lui. « J'ai hâte d'être à demain…

-Chuuuuut » murmura Susan en donnant un petit coup de plume sur la tête des deux garçons « on essaye d'écouter !

Michael leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit plus un mot de tout le reste du cours.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chris posa sa malle près de lui et commença à faire la queue avec les autres élèves qui quittaient l'école. Il avait revu son Autre ce matin et ce dernier, avec un sourire en coin, n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer que les Potter obtenaient toujours ce qu'ils voulaient. Le jeune homme pensait qu'ils allaient tous faire la queue ensemble, mais il semblait que cette année, le professeur McGonagall voulait un peu plus d'ordre. Ils étaient donc rangés par ordre alphabétique ; Chris _Duruy_ était très loin de tous les autres. Ce qui n'était pas pour calmer le stress qui l'étreignait depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

_« Ca va aller. Tout va bien se passer, tu verras » _

Mais la simple idée de se retrouver tout seul avec les Potter, attendant que les autres arrivent, lui nouait l'estomac. Le jeune homme était d'autant moins rassuré concernant ces vacances que, il faut bien le dire, il était sans doute l'une des personnes les plus malchanceuses au monde. Il suffisait de voir les aventures et les ennuis qui lui arrivaient depuis qu'il était étudiant à Poudlard voire avant sa découverte de la magie. Certes, il réussissait t_oujours _à s'en sortir mais là n'était pas la question. D'autant que Chris avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant ces deux semaines de vacances et s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle il prêtait toujours attention ; c'était bien son instinct. Et en cet instant précis, alors même qu'il ne restait que deux élèves devant lui, celui ci lui criait de s'enfuir le plus vite possible dans la direction opposée.

-Mr Christophe Duruy . »appela sa directrice de Maison. La mort dans l'âme, le jeune homme traîna sa malle vers le front de la cheminée. « Godric's Hollow, les Potter, est ce exact ? Très bien donnez moi votre malle, on l'expédiera plus tard. Attendez mon signal.»

Sur la dizaine que comportait la pièce, Chris remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la même qu'il avait emprunté dans son monde pour revenir du Terrier lors du Noël de sa sixième année. C'était la première fois qu'il célébrait Noël en compagnie des Weasley réunis, de Remus…Seul Sirius manquait au tableau. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son parrain, sa gorge s'asséchait et la culpabilité l'envahissait. Il se força à chasser ses mauvaises pensées .Voyant alors le signal de McGonagall , il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans les flammes. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le feu vert émeraude qui ronronnait dans l'âtre. Fermant les yeux et prenant bien soin de ne pas avaler de suie, il prononça d'une voix forte sa destination. Il eut alors l 'habituelle sensation d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon gênant tandis que tout tournait autour de lui. Il avait bien fait de ne rien avaler ce matin Puis il se sentit violemment aplati contre le sol, comme s'il était tombé de plusieurs mètres.

-Je hais la poudre de Cheminette » s'exclama-t-il en se massant le coude , sans pour autant se relever. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience de la paire de chaussures noires qui était devant lui. Maugréant, il remonta des yeux le long des chaussures, puis de la robe , pour découvrir le visage de James Potter. Celui ci essayait en vain de ne pas rire mais la tâche était plutôt ardue à en juger par la manière dont il se mordait les lèvres et l'intérieur des joues.

-Vous pouvez rigoler, lâcha d'un ton pince-sans-rire Chris en se relevant, je n'ai jamais réussi à voyager avec ce moyen de transport. A part une seule fois, il m'est toujours arrivé un problème à _l'atterrissage. _Ew… » s'exclama-t-il en voyant sa tenue. Elle était complètement recouverte de suie et, à en juger par les rires sonores de James, ça ne devait pas être la seule chose. Un peu rouge, Chris tenta d'épousseter sa robe et d'essuyer la suie noire qui se trouvait sur son visage. Ce n'était pas très intelligents de sa part car, comme il put le voir sur le miroir qui se trouvait au dessus de la cheminée, il n'avait réussi qu'à s'en mettre plus.

-Vous pourriez m'aider au lieu de rire ? demanda Chris en se tournant vers son père, et se mettant dos à la cheminée. Comme par un fait exprès, c'est ce moment là que choisi McGonagall pour lui envoyer sa malle. Celle ci glissa juste suffisamment pour se cogner contre ses jambes et le faire tomber en arrière . Il s'écrasa ainsi le dos sur le sol en poussant un petit cri.

-Raah ! s'exclama le jeune Gryffondor frustré, les bras étalé par terre et les yeux fermé. Tant pis,je ne bouge plus.

Autant dire que cela n'aida pas James à se calmer. Il riait tellement que le jeune homme crut qu'il allait bientôt manquer d'air.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une voix féminine en pénétrant dans la pièce. Chris vit alors le visage de sa mère se pencher vers lui, puis regarder son mari, les sourcils haussés. :

-James, tu peux m'expliquer ?

Mais son mari semblait dans l'incapacité d'émettre le moindre son. Avec un soupir, elle se tourna vers son fils qui répondit un peu gêné, toujours allongé parterre dans la même position :

-Euh…Problème de transport. Vous pouvez m'aider s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr mon chéri.» Elle l'aida à se relever puis lança « Recurvite!

Chris était tellement plein de suie et de poussière qu'elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'il fut nouveau présentable et que James se fut calmé, Lily lui dit:

-Le déjeuner n'est pas encore prêt. Tu veux bien aller poser tes affaires en attendant ? tu seras un ange. J'espère que la chambre te plaira »continua-t-elle avec un grande sourire en posant la main sur son bras. Pusi, elle se dépêcha de retourner dans la cuisine. .

-Laisse moi t'aider, tu ne vas quand même pas monter ça tout seul. » dit James en voyant son fils soulever sa malle. Il sortit sa baguette et prononça « _Locomotor_ malle . Suis moi, je vais te conduire dans ta chambre

Chris monta les escaliers derrière son père et la male flottante. Il ne prêta pas grande attention à ce qui l'entourait, gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol. Un silence gêné s'installa alors. Ou plutôt, le jeune homme était gêné et ne semblait savoir que dire tandis que James sifflotait tranquillement un air que le Survivant croyait reconnaître comme étant celui des Bizarr' sisters. Il traversèrent un long corridor où le sorcier lui montrât plusieurs pièce telle que la salle de bain, ou la salle de jeu avant de s'arrêter finalement devant une porte. Chris vit qu'elle juxtaposait celle d'Harry :

-C'est désormais ta chambre, déclara James en lui ouvrant la porte et en dévoilant une pièce spacieuse. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux dedans, coller les posters de qui tu veux, »dit-il en montrant les murs nus « poser tes affaires où tu veux personne ne viendra vérifier. Lily et moi vous faisons confiance. La seule règle, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, c'est d'éviter de ramener _n'importe qui_ au beau milieu de la nuit.

A ces mots, Chris sentit ses joues s'enflammer et le sourire de James s'élargit :

-Je te laisse t'installer. Descends quand tu veux , je serais avec Lily dans la cuisine.

Sur ces mots, il ferma la porte et le jeune homme l'entendit descendre les escaliers. Chris resta un moment au centre de la pièce, regardant tout ce qui l'entourait. Il disposait d'une armoire et deux commodes où il pourrait ranger tout ses vêtements. Un lit à baldaquin de couleur bleu marine trônait dans un coin de la pièce, près de la fenêtre. Au quatre coin de la pièce étaient disposées des bougies magiques qui s'allumait dès qu'on leur demandait. Chris se dirigea vers l'armoire et fut surpris quand il l'ouvrit. Elle n'était pas grande, elle était _gigantesque _! Même si il mettait les vêtements de tous les Weasley plus les siens, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle fut remplie. Chris se sentit un peu ridicule après avoir posé sa maigre garde robe à l'intérieur . Il referma la porte et entreprit de ranger quelques autres affaires. Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout sortir. Certaines choses attirerait l'attention et bien sûr les questions. Il aurait préféré tout laisser à Poudlard ou dans son appartement, mais il savait que le risque était trop grand. Les Horcruxes déjà trouvés, le miroir brisé de Sirius qu'il avait pris avec lui, l'épée de Gryffondor…Toutes ces choses, il les laissa dans sa cachette secrète. Personne ne les verrait là, il le savait. Il sortit ensuite la photo de ses parents dansant ensemble dans la rue et la posa sur sa table de chevet en compagnie d'une photo de ses deux meilleurs amis et de lui, prise au début de sa quatrième année. Chris eut un sourire nostalgique: même s'il n'avait pas apprécié que Colin le mitraille à longueur de temps, il devait bien avouer que sans cela, il n'aurait pas de souvenir matériel. Le jeune Gryffondor ne manquait en effet jamais d'envoyer les photos à son héros, ou du moins celles qui l'intéresseraient.. C'était grâce à lui et à Hagrid principalement qu'il en avait tant . Il eut une pensée pour eux et pour tous les présents si utiles que le demi géant lui avait fait. Chris sentit son estomac se nouer, il poussa un soupir :

-Il n'aurait pas dû mourir.

Une fois encore, Chris chassa ses mauvaises pensées. A la place, il continua de sortir ses quelques manuels scolaires , ses plumes et ses parchemins, et les posa en ordre sur son bureau. A peine eut –il finit, qu'il entendit un brouhaha venir du rez-de-chaussée et quelqu'un s'exclamer :

-On est là !

Le cœur de Chris manqua un battement ;le reste des Potter venait d'arriver. Ca signifiait qu'il allait bientôt devoir descendre les rejoindre , prétendre qu'il les connaissait, qu'il avait vécu avec eux dans son monde, mentir en disant qu'il vivait là bas avec sa famille. Il était _terrifié. _

--------------------------------------

° Quirell a vraiment enseigné plus d'un an à Poudlard. On le sait dès le tome1 car Dumbledore ne le présente pas aux autres élèves comme étant un nouveau professeur et Percy le connaît déjà. Dans une interwieu JK Rowling dit qu'il est très jeune et qu'il a enseigné l'Etude des Moldus

-----------------------------------------------

Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour toutes ces rewieus sur le chapitre précédent. Je ne pensais pas qu'il plairait autant -Je suis si contente! Par rapport à ce chapitre, j'imagine qu'il vous reste beaucoup de question comme « Comment ils ont découvert ? » je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, vous le saurez dans le prochain. Lol . Sinon, quelqu'un a-t-il trouvé les indices pour DH ? Si quelqu'un veut me parler du livre, pas de blem ;), je suis toujours là! Mais envoyez moi plutôt par message privé comme ça ce qui ne l'ont pas lu n'auront pas la mauvaise surprise (et la tentation) de lire les rewieus. J'ai eu énormément de difficulté à écrire chapitre mais je suis contente au moins deux de mes personnages : James et Quirell! - Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et si : vous avez aimé? Détesté? pas compris, etc...J'attends vos rewieu avec impatience -


	7. Une famille pas comme les autres ?

Moi…Je n'y ai pas eu droit

Moi…Je n'y ai pas eu droit.

Disclaimers : se regarde dans un miroir Non sniff Je suis pas JK Rowling !! cours se morfondre de désespoir

Résumé : Chris Duruy est la nouvelle identité d'Harry après son arrivée dans ce monde. Un monde parfait où tous ses proches et ceux qu'il aime sont vivants. Il vient de vaincre Voldemort mais à quel prix ? Décidé à protéger ce monde et son « innocence », il se lance dans une quête pour détruire les Horcruxes, se venger à nouveau de Voldemort et…apaiser son âme.

Quelqu'un m'a demandé de le faire :

_**Résumé des chapitre précédent**_**s**.

Chris a détruis 3 Horcruxes, le journal, le Médaillon et l'anneau. Il a en même temps fait la connaissance de nouveau personnages tels que Liliane Strout, une infirmière de Ste Mangouste qui l'a soigné lorsque le Médaillon a explosé, ainsi que Derwent, un tableau d'une sorcière guérisseuse qu'il avait déjà vu dans son monde. Il est très proche de cette dernière qui se souvient de lui(dans l'autre monde). Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule puisque d'autres créatures aussi se souviennent de lui.Pour l'aider dans sa tâche, il est aidée d'espions et d'informateur dont Ashkal et Ombre sont les « chefs ». Chris refuse que son identité soit dévoilé à quiconque et surtout à sa famille(et à Sirius qui prof de DFCM). Il refuse de s'attacher à eux car il craint de les perdre. Récemment, il avait fait la connaissance d'un musicien moldu , un sans abri du nom de Jack et s'était rapidement attaché à lui. Ce dernier savait pour les sorciers et était très tolérant. Il était exactement ce que recherchait Chris : une figure paternelle. Malheureusement, il périt la veille de Noël. En effet, Chris se rendit compte, après l'avoir invité dans son appartement (situé dans un coin peu recommandable de Londres), qu'il avait l'anneau des Peverell autour du cou. Jack voyant que Chris voulait le lui prendre, devint fou furieux et Jedusor en profita pour le posséder. Le jeune sorcier n'eut d'autre choix que de le tuer, sa vie était relié à celle de Jedusor (il possédait cette anneau, source de tous ses malheurs depuis quelques années déjà) d. Chris le vit mourir devant ses yeux, incapable de le soigner, incapable de translanner à Ste Mangouste... Il était d'autant plus triste qu'il n'y avait pas de corps: il s'était décomposé en sable que le vent a emporté. Se sentant coupable, il rentra chez lui et le lendemain par hasard, après une crise d'angoisse, il trouva une petite fille du nom d Amy qui s'était perdu. Il s'agit d la cadette des Potter. Pour le remercier, Lily l'invita chez lui et il passa la journée en compagnie de James, Harry et Kahtlyne Potter ( dans la même année que Ginny). Rentré chez lui, il se sentit coupable de ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison envers Jack qui venait de mourir. Il réfléchit sur ses sentiments, la solitude qu'il ressent, l'affliction mais surtout sur la culpabilité qui l'étreint. Il se sent en effet coupable pas seulement de la mort de Jack mais de celles de ses amis, de ses proches et même de ses parents. Il pense que c'est sa stupidité qui les a tué, et va jusqu'à se croire maudit Puis, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps: il craque et pleure. Il sait que personne ne peut le voir, puisqu'il ne reste plus personne. Il avait tout perdu. Il rentre à Poudlard et refuse de s'attacher à qui que se soit. Le Problème ? Le trio, Kathlyne et Ginny ont découvert sont secrets. Il l'apprend par hasard en les espionnant.

Le jeune homme décide alors de retourner la situation en sa faveur. Il décide de tout avouer à McGonagall et s'invente une autre vie. Il est en réalité beaucoup plus âgé et a été envoyé de son monde pour étudier les créatures et les différences d'espèces qui existent. Le voilà sorti d'affaire, sauf que James, Lily et Sirius viennent lui rendre une petite visite la veille des vacances de pâques. Jusqu'alors, le jeune homme a refusé les invitations de Kathlyne et d'Harry ravis de pouvoir connaître l'Autre de ce dernier. Les trois adultes vont le « forcer » à venir. James en particulier se montre assez étrange et un peu « trop » compréhensif. Chris n'a d'autres choix que d'accepter leur invitation si il ne veut pas paraître trop « étrange ». Il se rend donc à Godric's Hallow

Personnages : pour éviter toute confusion Chris est « Harry », et Harry est son « Autre ». Sinon c'est ceux de Rowling

SPOILER !! DH ou RM. ATTENTION !!

_Italique_ ce sont les pensées de Chris et les Flashback.

Blabla de petites sorcières : A LIRE

Honnêtement, je ne me suis pas rendue à quel point cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis à jour. J'étais un peu prise par les cours et le RPG sur lequel je suis…Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien ! Sans compter que j'ai une nouvelle passion qui me prend du temps… LE WROCK !! qui connaît ? C'est sur Myspace (ah et j'ai aussi un facebook…Ca aussi ça prend du temps--') et on peut écouter des chansons trop bien sur Harry Potter

Si vous êtes fans d'Harry Potter courrez les entendre, en particulier The Ministry of Magic, RiddleTm, Oliver Boyd and the remebralls, the Parselmouth, the Weasel King, Gred and Forge (my hear is not here, attention il y a beaucoup de groupe qui s'appellent comme ça. Choisissez celui avec cette chanson), Moaning Myrtles…

Alors voilà je m'excuse humblement. Ca ne se reproduira sans doute pas. -J'y veillerai. Ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire, par manque d'inspiration. Apparemment, j'ai plus de facilité à écrire de choses triste/angst ou avec de l'aventure que dans ce registre.

Je vous remercie vraiment pour toutes vos rewieus qui m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Je me sentais vraiment mal de ne pas avoir mis un nouveau chapitre…Aussi pas de Beta Reader pour celui ci (sinon vous auriez attendu encore plus longtemps).

Oh Maintenant, c'est SPOILERS tome 7…Vous êtes prévenus…

Réponses au rewieus :

E.P : Original comme pseudo :p J'aime bien lol. Merci c'est gentil - Voici le nouveau chapitre et désolée de l'attente .Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais cette fic, je l'aime trop mine de rien

Innelisse : Deux fois ? Tu as vraiment dû l'aimer alors. Je suis flattée rougit merci ! Voilà la suite.

Mo : Je suis ravie que le caractère de James t'ait plu. Moi aussi je l'aime bien et j'en suis assez fière lol. -Merci du compliment et voilà la suite

Dook On : Désolée de l'attente. Mais voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

jenni944 : Comment il va faire si oMbre lui envoie un message ? IL attendra probablement d'être seul…Ou en tout cas il essaiera XD Tu verras. Je ne dirai RIEN. Pour Rogue…Disons que tu n'es pas la seule à te poser cette question. Lis et tu verras -

Chispa : Whooooaaa. Que de compliments :p ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir mis le chpaitre plus tôt. Tu pourras lire si tu veux mes raison (j'en ai toujours d'excellentes). Mais je pense que tu me lances trop de compliments, même si ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Seulement, je ne suis pas vraiment si douée que ça #. Et j'étais sincère pour ton idée. Si t'en a d'autres, ou des critiques dis les moi. J'en prendrai note -J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Obscura : Merci pour les cookies -J'aurais vraiment dû mettre à jour plus tôt soupir. Vraiment, vraiment désolée. rouge de honte. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Oui le titre je voulais pas un Harry Potter et…Je voulais quelque chose de plus original. -Mine de rien, j'y ai pas mal réfléchie…Les chapitres sont longs, mais ça c'est parce que je suis bavarde J'arriverai jamais à écrire des choses courtes.

Klaude : Merci ! Oui c'est vrai que si Chris fait passer ça pour sa copine, ça pourrait être marrant. J'en prends note, peut être que je m 'en servirai…-

Sweety : Trop gentil ! Merci beaucoup.

Vos rewieus me vont droit au coeur et c'est belle qui me font continuer :p

Bonne lecture !!

--

_Une famille pas comme les autres ?_

-Alors, demanda Harry au bout d'un moment, je vais devenir naturaliste ?

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, dégustant les délicieux plats que Lily leur avait préparés. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait questionné Chris, mais son Autre avait attiré avec sa question, l'attention de toute l'assemblée :

-Pas nécessairement. On se ressemble sur le caractère mais c'est nos choix qui font vraiment la différence. J'ai choisi de devenir naturaliste…

_« parce que ça m'arrangeait pour mon mensonge »_

-…Parce que j'ai toujours été intéressé par les Créatures Magiques. On a eu un professeur formidable dans mon monde lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il loyalement. Il n'enseignait pas simplement comme les soigner ou s'occuper d'eux, il les aimait.

-Je ne suis donc pas obligé de devenir naturaliste ? »Il semblait vraiment soulagé. « Désolé, mais moi, j'ai plutôt envie de devenir conjureur de sorts.

C'était au tour de Chris d'être surpris. Il s'imaginait plutôt le voir répondre un métier tel que Auror. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était ce que _lui_, en tant que Survivant, voulait faire plus tard. Il était normal que son Autre ait d'autres aspirations :

-C'est tellement incroyable de se dire que…Whoaa. Tu viens d'un autre monde. Malgré toutes ces preuves j'ai encore du mal à l'imaginer.

-D'ailleurs, demanda Chris en se tournant vers Kathlyn qui venait de parler, comment vous avez découvert ?

-Bah, un peu par hasard en fait. On se baladait dans les couloirs avec Ginny et on t'a vu passer trois fois devant un mur. On se demandait ce que tu faisais et c'est alors qu'on a vu une porte apparaître. On a essayé de pénétrer à l'intérieur mais c'était déjà fermé .

-Elles sont venues me voir après, pour avoir la Carte. - tu vois de quelle carte je veux parler ?-.Malheureusement, continua Harry, non seulement on ne voyait pas ton nom, mais en plus cette Salle n'était même pas répertoriée dessus. »

Il jeta un regard en coin à son père qui, croisant les bras, fit une moue boudeuse

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait pas découvert cet endroit ! Je croyais pourtant que le château n'avait plus de secret pour nous, les Maraudeurs.

-Enfin bon, continua Harry, On a attendu que tu sortes mais même à l'extérieur on voyait toujours pas ton nom sur la carte. C'était comme si tu n'existais pas vraiment . Alors on a voulu essayer de voir par nous même, ensuite. Voir si on pouvait aller devant la porte, mais on savait pas comment ça marchait.

Il lui expliqua alors comment Hermione, mise dans la confidence, s'était rappelée avoir lu quelque chose à propos de cette salle et comment, grâce à son aide, ils avaient pu pénétrer à l'intérieur :

-Là on a trouvé trois portraits (Chris haussa les sourcils à ces mots : Trois ? ) mais un des cadres était vide. C'est les deux autres qui t'ont _dénoncé._ °

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu trois tableaux. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à la _décoration _de la Salle. Cependant maintenant, il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il représentait et espérait que Kathlyn ou Harry les lui décriraient.

-Les deux autres, dit Kathlyn en reprenant le flambeau, c'était des photos. Des photos de Harry qui n'ont jamais été prise. Enfin ici.

-Vous pouvez les décrire ? Demanda Lily, curieuse.

-La première photo représentait Chris, Ron et Hermione assis dans l'herbe . Ils avaient onze ou douze ans. Y a rien d'extraordinaire dans celle là. L'autre par contre y a plein d'adolescent environ une trentaine je crois.. » A ces mots, les yeux de Chris s'écarquillèrent légèrement.. Il ne s'agissait quand même pas de la photo de l'AD ?

-Il y avait des élèves de différentes maisons et pas tous du même âge »dit Harry pensif « . J'ai vu Ginny, Colin , Dennis, Fred et George, les jumelles Patil et d'autres que je connais pas.

Chris se serait bien frappé la tête contre le mur. Si. c'était bien la photo de l'AD. Il estima qu 'ils avaient peut être besoin d'une explication :

-C'est juste un club qu'on avait formé. Il n'est pas resté très longtemps. » Le jeune homme eut alors la surprise de voir combien ces mots sonnaient amer. Il essaya alors de détourner leur attention avec une autre question « Mais vous aviez déjà des doutes avant., non ?Comment vous avez su que c'était forcément un de vos enfants.

-Alors là, c'est grâce à ta mère. » répondit James avec un petit sourire, en prenant sa femme par les épaules. Quelques jours après ta visite, ( le cœur de Chris se glaça à la pensée de son dernier Noël) elle a vu sur la tapisserie de notre famille qu'une nouvelle branche c'était rajoutée et elle est venue me poser la question.

-C'était tellement drôle, ajouta Lily avec un petit sourire moqueur, vous auriez dû voir votre père :_Chérie je te promets que je n'ai rien fait_ » s'exclama t-elle en imitant la voix de James et en prenant un air effrayé, levant les mains en signe de protections. Celui ci, un peu sombre, marmonna :

-D'un autre côté tu m'appelles et tu me demandes si je n'ai rien à t'avouer. C'est normal que j'ai pris peur…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel sous les rires de ses trois enfants :

-Tu aurais dû voir que la branche s'était rajoutée au dessous de nos deux noms…

Chris haussa les sourcils. Sous leurs deux noms ? Il était certain qu'il n'y avait pas les membres extérieur à la famille. Il se retint cependant de poser la question, il n'avait vu qu'une seule tapisserie familiale dans sa vie et c'était celle de Grimmauld place . Il est possible qu'elle soit enchantée pour n'inscrire que ceux qui avait du sang Black. C'était même très possible, obnubilés qu'ils étaient dans cette famille, à garder leur lignée pure.

_« J'aimerai bien y jeter un coup d'œil »_ songea le jeune homme, désireux d'en apprendre plus sur sa famille et ses origines. Il devrait en profiter tant qu'il était dans cette maison. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu la chance, ne serait ce que de poser les yeux sur son acte de naissance, alors voir son arbre généalogique…Sans compter qu'il était possible que sa maison était pillée. Malgré tous les efforts qu'a dû fournir le Ministère (pour une fois, que Chris pensait du bien d'eux ! mais c'était sans doute sous la pression de la communauté sorcière qu'il l'avait fait.) pour protéger ses biens, il ne devait pas y rester grand chose. A partir du moment où des personnes comme Mondingus ne craignent pas de voler le QG de l'Ordre _devant _Dumbledore et Remus, ce n'était même pas la peine de parler d'un tel endroit. Certes, la peur d'un maléfice ou d'une malédiction avait dû les tenir éloigner assez longtemps, mais Chris les voyaient un peu comme ses pilleurs de tombes moldus. Au bout de quelques années, l'appât du gain était plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Oui. Ils avaient dû s'en mettre plein les poches. Et tout ça, sur le compte de sa famille et sur son dos, une fois de plus. La voix un peu rêveuse de James le sortit de ses pensées :

-En tout cas, je suis bien content de faire partie d'une vieille famille de Sang Pur. »Hein ? Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi s'attendait Chris. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de lancer ça ? Il regarda autour de lui, pour voir si il était la seule personne surprise. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, les trois autres occupants de la pièce avait l'air tout aussi intrigués. Harry avait l'air même d'être un peu méfiant, comme si il craignait ce que son père allait dire ensuite. Le Maraudeur faisait exprès de les faire attendre. Même si il faisait mine d'être plongé dans ses pensées, il était clair que Cornedrue s'amusait beaucoup. Il continua, comme si il n'avait marqué aucune pause :

-…Comme ça au moins je saurais quand mes fils me feront grand père ! » Ses yeux pétillants n'étaient pas pour rassurer les deux principaux concernés. Apparemment, il comptait vraiment sur eux , même si son air amusé montrait qu'il les taquinait . Son Autre leva les yeux au ciel, il devait en avoir un peu l'habitude. Par contre, Chris savait qu'il devait être un peu écarlate, aussi bien pour le contenu des propos de son père que pour le fait qu'il l'ait si vite adopté comme son fils. Kathlyne se moqua d'ailleurs son teint.

-Si jamais ils font ça, ils savent ce qui les attendra. » conclut Lily avec un petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon ; Malgré lui, le jeune homme ressentit une certaine crainte. Même si il n'était pas familier avec elle et qu'il n'avait aucune idée du genre de punition ou le comportement qu'elle pouvait avoir lorsqu'elle était en colère, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir. Le peu qu'on avait pu lui en dire, et surtout d'après ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine de Rogue lui suffisait …Rogue…Le sorcier faisait parti des rares personnes dont il n'avait pas entendu parler dans ce monde. Chris avait beau l'avoir détesté, après ce qu'il avait vu et les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour sa mère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver très courageux. Comme quoi parfois les verts et argents sont encore plus braves que les Gryffondor…Surtout quand on pense à Peter…Machinalement, le jeune homme chassa le traître de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas penser à lui maintenant….Levant les yeux vers sa mère, Chris se demanda si elle savait ce qui était arrivé à son ex-meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander maintenant, pas devant James. Plus tard peut être. Oui, plus tard.

--

Après le déjeuner, Chris se retrouva bien sûr seul avec Harry et Kathlyn. Apparemment, la cadette des Potter était chez des amis à elle. Ca avait beaucoup surpris le jeune homme. Après tout, Amy était encore jeune pour passer toute une journée sans ses parents. Enfin, c'était ce que lui pensait. D'un autre côté, à son âge, il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'aller autre part hors de l'enceinte de son placard, sauf si c'était pour faire les corvées qui lui étaient ce jour là assignées.

Harry poussa un soupir, fatigué et s'affala sur un des fauteuils:

-Heureusement que c'est les vacances, j'en pouvais plus des cours ! Encore une heure avec McGonagall et je n'aurais plus répondu de rien.

Kathlyn leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Chris lui souriait, passablement amusé :

-Ca va c'est pas si terrible. Moi j'ai eu droit à Cassilvia. C'est plutôt une bonne prof, mais je trouve que la divination c'est vraiment très nébuleux. Rien avoir avec l'Arithmancie. »

Cassilvia avait été l'une des nombreuses surprises qui avaient attendues Chris lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Lui qui s'attendait à trouver Trelawney, la prof un peu folle et qui prédisait la mort de ses élèves, il avait trouvé à sa place une femme d'environ 40 ans et qui semblait la version sorcière de Firenze. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire, après tout il avait pris ses précautions pour ne pas être à nouveau inscrit dans cette matière. Il sourit en entendant Kathlyn . C'était exactement ce qu'Hermione leur avait dit lors de sa troisième année.

Aaaah, Hermione. Un pincement lui vint au cœur tandis qu'une vague de tristesse l'envahissait. La sorcière lui manquait tellement. Dire que jamais il n'avait été aussi longtemps « séparé » d'elle, même lorsqu'elle avait été pétrifiée ou lorsqu'en troisième année, il ne s'était plus parlé pendant un moment à cause de Sirius. La jeune fille n'était pas comme Ron avec qui il s'était disputé par deux fois si violemment qu'il ne s'étaient pas reparlé pendant plusieurs mois. Non, Hermione avait toujours été là pour lui, lui sauvant la vie plus d'une fois. Lui par contre l'avait failli…

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il chassa ses mauvaises pensées de son esprit et se concentra à nouveau sur ce qui l'entourait. Kathlyn et Harry étaient encore lancé dans une de leur nombreuses discussion vives et ô combien mature. Sur quoi ? Aucune idée. La seule chose qu'ils disaient était « non ! » et « si ! ». Le sixième année regarda autour de lui. Il avait été assez surpris par cette salle La maison des Potter, lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois dans son monde, ne lui avait pas paru si grande. Bon d'accord c'était une maison de sorcier, mais il était pourtant surpris de voir le nombre de pièces. Surtout de trouver une salle de jeu. Il trouvait ça plutôt génial d'avoir sa propre pièce où on pouvait entreposer tout son bazar. Et quand il disait bazar, il voulait vraiment dire ça. Même si là c'était encore rangé , il y avait une dizaine de malles, et qui semblaient toutes emplies à raz bord. Des étiquettes plus ou moins jaunies indiquaient des choses telles que « jeux de société 3 à 6 Ans-Harry » ou « Peluches Kathlyn »…

-D'après toi Chris, est ce que je n'ai aucun don pour la divination ? lui demanda exaspérée Kathlyn. « Ce véracrasse tordu pense que si je n'aime pas cette matière c'est juste à cause de ça. Ridicule ! »

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire amusé qu'il tenta cependant de dissimuler. Avec l'air le plus sérieux possible, il répondit :

-Harry, tu devrais arrêter de dire ça….Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la pure vérité qu'il faut l'embêter avec.

Le sourire triomphant qui était apparut sur les lèvres de Kathlyn fondit et elle lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches :

-Chriiis ! Tu étais censé être de mon côté !

-Solidarité masculine, répondit son Autre avec un grand sourire. Désolé, Kathlyn…

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille croisa les bras et fit mine de bouder. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire amusé. C'était tellement facile. Kathlyne réagissait au quart de tour. Elle n'était pas comme Hermione qui leur lançaient des regards noirs, ou comme Ginny qui se vengeait à l'aide d'une pique ou d'un sort (d'un autre côté, avec six frères aînés et surtout avec les jumeaux comme « modèle », il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.). Elle était aussi différente de Luna (mais là encore, qui lui ressemblait ? La jeune femme était unique et Chris l'appréciait en cela). La Serdaigles ne faisait jamais attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle…Enfin en général. Elle semblait, toujours être dans son petit monde et lorsqu'on l'insultait soit elle ne répondait pas soit elle disait quelque chose qui n'avait absolument aucun rapport, décontenançant l'assemblée. Oui…Kahtlyne avec sa mine et son attitude boudeuse était complètement différente des autres filles qu'il connaissait et avec qui il avait passé du temps. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal.

Pour le moment, le jeune homme ne la connaissait pas encore très bien. Après tout, même si il avait déjà parlé avec elle de nombreuses fois depuis qu'elle avait découvert son secret, le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas encore se faire une idée très précise sur elle. La jeune fille avait quand même deux ans de moins que lui, sans compter que dans son monde, Kathlyne n'existait pas. C'était quand même un argument à prendre en compte.

-Les petites sœurs ne changeront jamais, pas vrai ?Toujours aussi ennuyante. » dit Harry en envoyant un sourire complice à son Autre. Chris lui répondit avec la même expression. Oui même si il ne la connaissait pas très bien, il avait cet étrange sentiment qui faisait qu'il comprenait parfaitement Harry. Etait ce parce que pendant quelques années il avait considéré Ginny comme sa petite sœur ? avant de se rendre compte que ses sentiments étaient différents et qu'il était amoureux d'elle Peut être.

-Et toi t'es sans doute le pire grand frère que la terre ait porté. » s'exclama la jeune fille en tirant la langue à l'interpellé, puis à son Autre. Si Harry leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant « Quelle répartie ! », Chris se contenta de sourire, toujours aussi amusé. D'habitude ce genre de choses avaient lieu entre Ron et ses frères, tandis que lui n'était que spectateur. Ca faisait vraiment bizarre d'être pris dans une telle situation .

-Tu verras ce que vaux la solidarité féminine une fois que Amy seras l…. »Soudain, la porte claqua violemment et avant même que Chris n'ait le temps de se retourner quelque chose lui sauta dessus et l'agrippa par derrière. Un éclat de rire retentit qui ne laissait guère de place au doute sur l'identité de l'agresseur. Avec un sourire amusé, le jeune homme, sans se retourner, la souleva de terre et la posa devant lui :

-Coucou Chris ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Il semblait clair qu'elle était très contente de le voir, et ce simple fait réchauffa le cœur du Gryffondor. Toutefois, il était assez surpris. Normalement, elle ne devrait pas se souvenir aussi bien de lui. Après tout, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois et encore…

-Hello Amy. Tu te souviens encore de moi ? » Kathlyne et Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel, . Ils semblaient trouver la remarquer du jeune homme particulièrement stupide. Le sixième année haussa un sourcil, surpris. Qu'est ce qui leur prenait ?

-Amy …oublier quelque chose ? » lui demanda la jeune fille comme si elle avait l'impression qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Apparemment ces termes n'allaient pas vraiment ensemble à en juger par son regard. Harry continua en hochant la tête avec un air désabusé :

-Seulement ce qui lui plait, et quand ça vaut le coup, tu le sais bien. » Chris en répondit rien. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux vers la petite fille qui était assise devant lui. Le rire de celle ci résonnait dans toute la pièce. Malgré lui, le jeune homme ne pouvait empêcher les coins de ses lèvres de se tordre en un sourire :

-C'est vrai ça ? demanda-t-il en lui approchant son visage du sien et en la chatouillant un peu. Bien entendu, Amy continua de rire tout en lançant, vraiment très contente d'elle :

-Très vrai. » Le jeune homme savait que la petite fille était très maligne. Il en avait lui même fait l'expérience quelques mois plus tôt avec le « chantage de la crêpe ». Elle avait failli se mettre à pleurer lorsqu'il n'avait pas voulu obéir à son petit caprice. Mais c'était quand même une enfant adorable comme il avait pu le voir par la suite…Rusée…Mais adorable.

-Amy !..Amy… » la voix de James résonnait dans tous l'étage.

-Elle est là papa. Dans la salle de jeu. »

Les pas du Maraudeur se rapprochèrent, et quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait devant la porte. Le sorcier aperçut alors sa fille entre les bras de Chris et poussa un soupir, un peu fatigué. Machinalement, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, dans un geste qui fit hausser les sourcils du Survivant. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu James faire ça, c'était dans la Pensine de Rogue et honnêtement, il n'en gardait pas de bons souvenirs. Apparemment, c'était une sorte de tic qui lui était resté. En plus, ce geste les ébouriffait encore plus que nécessaire, le jeune homme parlait en connaissance de cause, merci aux Jumeaux…

-Je suis toujours effaré par la vitesse à laquelle tu peux courir. »Il se tourna son regard vers ses autres enfants, et leva les yeux au ciel. « On venait juste de transplanner devant la maison, et je lui ai dit que vous étiez déjà là. Si j'avais su je n'aurai rien dit.

-Pourquoi tu es venu la chercher ? demanda Kathlyne en haussant les sourcils. C'était aussi la question que se posait les deux jeunes hommes.« Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait fuguer ou se perdre. Tu l'as vu rentrer dans la maison, non ?

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à votre mère. » répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois. « Mais elle m'a quand même envoyé la chercher. »

James croisa les bras, et s'appuya nonchalamment sur la rambarde de la porte. Apparemment, il n'était pas du tout pressé d'aller prévenir son épouse qu'il avait « retrouvé » Amy. D'un autre côté, Chris pouvait le comprendre parfaitement. Lily s'inquiétait un petit peu trop. C'est vrai que la petite fille n'avait nulle part où aller à partir du moment où elle pénétrait dans la maison. Elle ne risquait pas non plus de se perdre, la maison n'était pas si grande que ça.

Brièvement, Chris se demanda ce qu'elle aurait fait si Voldemort était encore en circulation ici….La même chose que Mrs Weasley sans doute…Si ce n'est plus….Il sursauta soudain, protégeant Amy par la même occasion avec son corps, de la chute de son père. Celui ci poussa une exclamation de surprise, et manqua de tomber face contre terre.

-Sirius ! » lâcha-t-il un peu exaspéré, et le souffle un peu coupé. Chris écarquilla les yeux, passablement surpris. Le Maraudeur en question s'était littéralement jeté sur le dos de son père. Accroché à l'aide d'une main, ne semblant même pas prendre au garde au fait que son meilleur ami semblait lutter pour garder l'équilibre, il lança d'une voix enjoué :

-Coucou James ! » C'était plutôt amusant de voir que le meilleur ami de leur père avait employé la même expression et avait agit de la même manière que la petite Amy. Chris croisa le regard de Kathlyne et ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Oui c'était vraiment très amusant.

-Patmol, tu as conscience que tu affiches là la même mentalité qu'un enfant de 8 ans pas vrai ? Descends de mon dos. »

-Mais James moi je t'aime ! s'exclama Sirius avec un ton blessé, en resserrant sa prise autour du cou de son meilleur ami. Celui ci s'étrangla un peu et tenta de le faire tomber. On aurait dit deux adolescents de douze ans entrain de se chamailler et Chris ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'affection pour eux.

-Moi aussi mais t'as pris du poids. » Tout en reculant, il tenta alors de le faire tomber en arrière, sans succès. Sirius était trop bien agrippé à son cou et il semblait bien que jamais il ne le lâcherait. Ou en tout cas, il ne le ferait que lorsqu'il l'aurait décidé et il était clair qu'il n'avait pas envie de le faire maintenant.

-Je me mets au régime demain Jamesie.

-Raah, c'est horrible. M'appelle pas comme ça !

-Jamesie ! Jamesie ! Jamesiiiiiie ….

James continua de reculer, sans vraiment faire attention au fait que la porte était grande ouverte et qu'il y avait l'escalier derrière lui… Chris se leva prêt à les prévenir, mais un geste de Kathlyne l'en empêcha. Face à son expression surprise, elle lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux mais aussi entendu. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait les laisser de casser la figure sans rien faire. Il allait leur crier de faire attention mais à peine ouvrit-il la bouche que les Maraudeurs poussèrent un cri de surprise. Chris grimaça. A entendre le bruit infernal, ils avaient dégringolé toutes les marches et s'étaient écrasé assez violemment sur le sol.

-Ils ont encore fait tomber le portrait de maman. » commenta Amy avec un petit rire, tandis que Harry et Kathlyne hochait la tête d'un air désabusé. Chris les regardait tour à tour assez effaré. Non seulement il n'allait pas vérifier s'ils allaient bien, mais encore, il semblait trouver cela normal. Le jeune homme avait beau avoir passé plusieurs été ainsi que ses vacances avec les Jumeaux Weasley, il n'avait toutefois pas l'habitude de cela. En général, on entendait certes des explosions voire des cris provenant de leur chambre, mais celle ci était fermée à double tour et….

Un cri perçant retentit du rez-de-chaussée, le faisant grimacer.

-Jaaaaames !

-Chérie, c'est de la faute de Sirius !

Sans un mot, Kathlyne se leva et alla refermer la porte. On entendait plus que des exclamations étouffées et Chris était plutôt déçu. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur l'état de santé des deux Maraudeurs, il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui se passait . Harry semblait partager son avis car il poussa un soupir exaspéré et envoya un regard mécontent à sa cadette. Celle ci ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et alla s'asseoir près de sa sœur.

-C'est toujours la même chose de toute façon. »

--

Chris haussa les sourcils, surpris et amusé. James et Sirius étaient tous les deux assis face à leur assiette, le visage baissé vers le sol, dans l'attitude de deux enfants pris en faute. Ils affichaient un air pénitent, et se gardaient bien de dire quoique se soit, même lorsque les enfants vinrent s'asseoir à table. Lily au contraire, avait l'air on ne peut plus paisible.

-Tenez, dit elle avec un sourire en le servant un leur dîner. Sa colère semblait être passée… :

_-Sirius ! _ je t'interdis de toucher à ça. » Elle lui donna un coup avec la louche qu'elle avait à la main. Le jeune homme grimaça imperceptiblement à voir l'expression que venait d'afficher son parrain. Apparemment, la mère de son autre n'avait pas mesuré son coup. Pourtant, l'animagus ne dit rien. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux à nouveaux sur son assiette. James ne vint même pas le défendre.

Machinalement, il se rappela ce qui s'était passé quelques années plutôt, la première fois qu'il était venu au Terrier. Même si ce n'était pas pour les même raisons, Mrs Weasley avait eu une réaction semblable avec son mari. Chris s'était d'ailleurs senti vraiment très, _très_ mal à l'aise. Le souvenir de ses fureurs le faisaient encore frissonner, de même qu'il craignait les colères de Ginny….C'est vrai que la jeune fille était assez terrible lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Même si jamais ça ne s'était tourné vers lui, le souvenir de ses chauve Furies était encore très présent dans son esprit. Tout en mangeant, il continua de réfléchir. Est ce que c'était un trait caractéristique des rousses ?

Non. Hermione aussi était terrible lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Malfoy pouvait en témoigner. Seulement, il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'elle réagisse vraiment violemment. Et en général, ça durait un certain temps au cours duquel il ne fallait vraiment pas l'approcher et surtout la contrarier, peut importe qui on était. Non, dans le cas de Lily, Mrs Weasley ou Ginny, c'était totalement différent. Malgré leur fureur, elles restaient douces et gentilles avec les autres…Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Oui, ça ne devait être le cas que pour les jeunes femmes présentant une crinière rousse. Est ce que Amy serait pareille ? Il tourna son regard vers la petite fille qui mangeait tranquillement en face de lui. Assise sur une chaise trop haute pour elle, la benjamine de la famille affichait une expression satisfaite. Tout comme Chris, elle ne participait pas aux conversations pour le moment. Même si c'était pour des raisons différentes. Le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait en effet le sentiment qu'elle aussi serait ainsi. Avec un caractère tout à fait semblable à ces trois femmes qu'il aimait tant.

Un peu comme si leur chevelure était le reflet de leur tempérament enflammé et passionné. Et Merlin seul sait combien il aimait cela en Ginny. Le souvenir de leur premier baiser lui revint en mémoire. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il commença à afficher un sourire un peu idiot. Aaaaah Ginny. Il pourrait parler d'elle durant des heures. Il n'y a avait personne sur terre qui possédait les mêmes qualités qu'elle. La jeune fille était tout simplement unique….Son souvenir était entre autre ce qui l'avait aider à garder courage même dans les moments les plus durs. Même lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, elle était avec lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne remarqua même pasle regard complice que s'envoyèrent Kathlyne et Harry. S'il l'avait vu, il n'aurait vraisemblablement pas aimer cela. En général ce genre de coup d'œil présageait jamais rien de bon. Surtout lorsque ça venait d'un Esprit et de sa sœur….

-Chriiiiis ? » demanda soudain la quatrième année en se penchant légèrement vers lui. « Tu penses à quoi ? »

Le jeune homme sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Il se rendit alors compte avec horreur de l'expression qu'il avait affiché. Même si il espérait de tout son cœur que le sourire un peu moqueur qu'elle affichait n'avait rien à voir avec çà. Son Autre vient détruire tout espoir.

-…ou à _qui ?_ » Tout le monde le regardait maintenant. Merlin ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'avait pas fait plus attention à l'expression de son visage ? Le jeune homme rougit un peu ce qui accentua les sourires moqueurs. Tentant de se défendre comme il le pouvait, Chris s'exclama :

-Mais…Mais à personne ! » Mouais. Pas très convainquant. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à penser cela. Harry et Kathlyn affichait un sourire des plus narquois. Il allait en entendre parler longtemps. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta vraiment ce fut la lueur qui brilla dans le regard des deux Maraudeurs. Chris déglutit avec difficulté. James et Sirius semblait avoir tout oiblier de leur précédent état de « punis »

-Mesdames et Messieurs, Chris Potter a une _amoureuse._ » Face à la déclaration tonitruante de Sirius qui s'était levé pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux , le jeune homme devint rouge pivoine. L'empêchant de mettre encore plus de désordre dans sa coiffure, ça n'aidait pas vraiment, le Gryffondor lança :

-C'est pas vrai !

-Je crois qu'il a raison. » Oh non pas son père ! Lui aussi il s'y mettait ? En plus, quelque chose lui disait que ce que le marauder aller déclarer ne lui plairait pas. « Chris a une _fiancée._ Et au vu de la couleur de ses joues, je dirai qu'on la connais, qu'en dites vous très cher Patmol ?. »

-On ne peut plus d'accord. Et même plus, mon cher Cornedrue que l'heureuse demoiselle est une amie de la famille. » Sirius et James , qui avait rejoint son compagnon de toujours, se tenait debout de par et d'autre du jeune homme. Chris avait l'impression d'être l'objet d'un phénomène particulièrement intéressant dont deux scientifiques discuterait. Et à son grand dam, il semblait que c'était le cas.

-C'est qui ? »…Merlin même Amy s'y était mise. Et qui plus est, elle le regardait avec un petit sourire entendu. Chris ne chercha même plus à se défendre. De toute façon ça ne servirait à rien. Et puis le mot « fiancée » l'avait fait rougir plus que tout. Beaucoup de ses amis et camarades l'avaient taquiné lorsque Ginny avait commencé à sortir avec lui. Normal, c'était un peu une étape obligé…Les jumeaux en avait d'ailleurs amplement profiter. Certaines choses étaient même allées très loin (pas venant des Weasley bien entendu.)Mais que se soit celui qui, dans une autre vie, aurait dû être son père qui lui dise cela le gênait au plus haut point.

Lui et Ginny…Fiancés ? Merlin, il n'en était quand même pas là ! Ils n'était sorti ensemble que six mois, et encore ! Il ne fallait pas tout exagérer. Chris n'osa même plus regarder les autres occupants de la table. Ca ne pouvait pas être plus embarass…

Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un lui sauter dessus. Il se demanda brièvement si c'était une habitude de la maison, avant de commencer à étouffer. Lily le serrait beaucoup trop fort contre elle, et il avait un peu du mal à respirer :

-Oooooh ! Je suis fière de toi. Mon petit garçon a une fiancée…. » Elle paraissait vraiment surexcitée. Même si ça faisait plaisir de voir sa mère comme ça, il aurait quand même bien voulu qu'elle lui permette de respirer…Et qu'ils puissent changer de sujets de conversation. Lily au contraire le serra encore plus fort contre sa poitrine tout en appuyant sa joue contre la sienne. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon petit bébé est à ce point là grandis…

-…Hier encore tu faisais pipi dans ton lit. » ajouta Sirius avec une voix de fausset. Même si Lily l'avait violemment écarté pour se jeter sur son aîné, le vieux maraudeur était revenu à la charge. Chris aurait bien voulu lui répliquer quelque chose ou lui lancer un regard sombre, mais le fait est qu'il manquait cruellement d'air.

-Chérie…Je crois que tu es entrain de le tuer. » James venait le sauver ! Pendant quelques secondes le jeune homme remercia de tout son cœur l'ex maraudeur, tandis que ce dernier essayait de faire lâcher prise à Lily….Mais ce ne fut que pendant quelques secondes car il ajouta « Je ne suis pas sûre que sa femme soit très heureuse.

Femme ? _Femme _!! Bon sang mais où est ce qu'il allait chercher des idées aussi tordues ! Lily l'avait relâché et, tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration, venait de se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait serré trop fort :

-Désolée chéri. J'étais juste un petit peu trop contente… » Elle joignit les mains, trépidante de joie et continua, les yeux dans les étoiles. « Mais marié !Si je m'attendais à ça ….

-C'est vrai qu'il a plus l'air d'un avorton qu'autre chose » lança Sirius, toujours prêt à taquiner la famille. Trois cris outragé lui répondirent :Chris et son Autre puisqu'ils se ressemblait bien sûr , même si le premier avait changé son apparence quelque peu pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse. James bien sûr que ses fils étaient son portrait craché. Ils lui lancèrent un regard noir auquel il répliqua par un sourire innocent. Lily cependant n'y fit pas attention. Elle se contenta de rester dans la même position, s'imaginant sans doute des milliers de choses toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres aux yeux de Chris. Et de fait, lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui, les yeux brillant elle demanda :

-Et des enfants alors ? Tu en as ? » Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Chris devint plus rouge que jamais, allant même jusqu'à concurrencer les couleurs de Gryffondor. Des enfants…avec Ginny. Merlin ! Heureusement qu'aucun Weasley n'était là. Rien qu'à imaginer le sort que lui ferait subir tout ses frères…Et puis des enfants c'était…Non, il ne s'imaginait pas du tout avoir des enfants maintenant. Surtout pas. Il était beaucoup trop jeune et Ginny aussi et…

-NON ! s'exclama-t-il, une fois sortit de sa stupeur. « Et je ne suis pas marié. Ni _fiancé »_ ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Kathlyne et de Harry qui continuait à rire et à se moquer de lui. Il ajouta pour les convaincre totalement :

-Si c'était le cas, ce serait apparu sur la tapisserie ! » Il n'était pas sûr que ça marche comme ça. Il se souvenait juste de ce qu'il lui avaient appris dessus ce matin. Mais ça restait encore très obscur. Est ce que les noms apparaissent même si les autres membres de la famille n'étaient pas là ? Mais…Pourquoi il se posait cette question ?e toute manière, il n'y avait_ rien. _

. Le jeune homme savait qu'il n'avait pas dit l'âge qu'il était censé avoir en tant que « naturaliste », dans l'autre monde. Pour ce qu'ils en savait, il pouvait même être plus vieux qu'eux .Il ne comprenait pas comment en si peu de temps ils avaient pu tirer de telles conclusions aussi vite Enfin…Il jeta un coup d'œil à James. Celui ci le regardait, par dessus ses lunettes rondes. Ses yeux noisettes brillaient malicieusement. Il l'avait clairement fait exprès. Et à en juger par l'expression de son quasi frère siamois, Sirius aussi…

Il leur envoya un regard sombre. Ca les faisait rire de se payer sa tête et le mettre dans un tel embarras ? Question stupide. Bien sûr. Et Chris ne leur en voulait absolument pas. Même en ce moment, alors qu'ils l'avaient bien torturé, le jeune homme ne pouvait empêcher le coin de sa bouche de se tordre en un sourire. Harry lui envoya un sourire complice, pensant sans doute que le jeune homme devait en avoir l'habitude. Seules Lily et Kathlyn semblait profondément déçues…

-Alors il n y' a pas d'enfants non plus ? » Chris hocha négativement la tête « Pff, dire que j'aurais pu être tante….C'est vraiment pas juste….

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à dire. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir d'enfants pour qu'elle puisse s'en occuper ? Il ne fallait pas pousser, non plus. Et puis, elle pouvait toujours s'occuper d'Amy. Elle était encore une toute petite fille. Chris reporta son attention sur elle, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'affaire. Mis à part sa petite intervention, la benjamine n'avait pas vraiment participer. Mais apparemment, c'était plus parce qu'elle s'était consciencieusement appliquée à avaler son dessert au chocolat…Et celui de sa sœur assise à côté.

-Amy ! »La petite fille se contenta de sourire innocemment, dévoilant ses dents tachées de chocolat et preuve de son crime. Kathlyn s'apprêta à la réprimander pour avoir ainsi avaler son dessert, mais au dernier moment elle s'arrêta et à la place se resservit dans le plat encore plein..Chris ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi, mais bon. Le jour où il comprendrait les filles…Cho d'ailleurs pouvait en témoigner….Raaaah le revoilà qui repensait encore à ses anciennes petites amies. Il fallait qu'il arrête. Ce fut Lily qui apporta une diversion. Tout en jetant un regard sombre à Sirius, soit parce qu'elle se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait soit parce que elle était encore déçue pour Chris, elle lui dit :

-Je n'ai pas vu Liliane depuis un certain temps. Est ce qu'elle t'a dit quand elle comptait venir ? On était censé se voir pendant les vacances.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, le maraudeur prit une attitude sérieuse. Chris en fut même si surpris, qu'il se demanda si il ne jouait pas encore la comédie. Avec ce qu'il avait pu voir aujourd'hui tout était possible…Fronçant les sourcils, Sirius répondit incertain :

-Peut être demain….Ou après demain. Elle a beaucoup de travail en ce moment…

La plupart des personnes autour de la table affichèrent un air surpris. Tous sauf Amy et Chris. La première parce qu'elle ne faisait probablement pas attention à la conversation. Le second parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être cette Liliane et n'osait pas le demander. Elle devait être une amie de la famille et si on ne précisait pas c'est qu'on devait penser qu'il le savait. Et puis, il ressentait encore cette gêne envers eux. Même si il était clair qu'ils étaient plutôt à l'aise avec lui, Chris avait l'impression d'être une sorte d'intrus. Et il était probable qu'il le pense encore longtemps.

Mais le nom de Liliane lui disait quand même quelque chose. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part…Mais était ce dans ce monde ou dans l'autre ? Il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir, pas qu'il ne savait s'il l'avait rencontré ou pas. Est ce qu'elle faisait partie des membres de l'Ordre de la première génération ? Ceux qu'il avait vu sur la photo de Fol Œil ? Peut être. Mais il en doutait quand même un peu. Bah, ce n'était pas important. De toute manière, il verrait bien.

-En tout cas, je suis bien content que toute cette histoire d'enfant n'ait pas lieu. » Chris leva les yeux au ciel . Comme si son parrain y avait cru. James, croyant sans doute que son meilleur ami voulait dire sous entendre autre chose renchérit :

-Moi aussi. J'aurai l'impression d'être vieux. » Lui aussi n'y avait pas cru. Ca avait juste été pour se payer sa tête. Il crut que les commentaires s'étaient arrêtés là. Mais Sirius, sans même lever le nez de sur son dessert qu'il dégustait méticuleusement avec sa petite cuillère, ajouta :

-Non moi c'est pour autre chose. » Il fit une pause, sans doute pour les faire languir, selon Chris. Sirius avala alors lentement son morceau de chocolat. Puis, tout en reprenant une autre cuillérée, continua « Vous imaginez si il y avait plus de Potter ? Et puis je l'ai déjà dit à Lunard : le fait même que James ait pu se reproduire et surtout en mini lui tient tout autant du miracle que du cauchemar. Il y a suffisamment de nains à lunette sur cette terre…. »

Sirius se reçut alors trois assiettes en carton emplie de dessert au chocolat qui correspondait à celle d'Harry, Chris et de leur père. Malheureusement, aucune n'avait atteinte leur cible. Il les avait toute évitée, même si celle de James l'avait un peu salit sur l'épaule. Face à leur regard mécontent, il sourit de toute ses dents :

-Haha, c'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace. » En clair, en tant que Marauduer il ne se laisserait pas facilement avoir. Chris estimait que c'était juste le jeu des places. Sirius, au début assis à côté de James s'était déplacé juste après euh…L'espèce de quiproquo, on va l'appeler comme ça, pour s'installer entre Lily et Amy. Le jeune homme devait bien avouer que c'était plutôt intelligent de sa part car James, malgré ses talents pour rattraper et lancer les choses à cause de sa place de Poursuiveur, craindrait en visant de toucher Lily. Il avait beau être le mieux placé de tous, ce n'était pas facile. Aussi ce fut incertain qu'il lança son assiette. Par miracle, elle ne salit ni Amy ni son épouse.

Quant à Chris et Harry, ils étaient trop mal placé et tapèrent complètement à côté. Même si il est vrai que Sirius se décala légèrement pour éviter leur assiettes, preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas si nuls que ça pour viser.

En tout cas, le maraudeur continua de sourire, savourant sa victoire et rayonnant face à ses adversaires. C'était d'autant plus énervant que Chris savait, à voir le regard noir de Lily, qu'ils allaient devoir nettoyer (ou en d'autre termes, demander à James de lancer un bon _Scourgify _et espérer qu'il en soit pas trop mauvais pour les sortilèges de ménages).

-Tonton. » dit Amy en tirant avec insistance sur la mèche de l'Animagus. Celui ci, se pencha vers elle avec un sourire, encore très fier :

-Oui, tu veux quelque ch… » Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Chris explosa de rire de même que le reste de la table et même Lily, malgré son regard réprobateur de voir son plat ainsi gâté, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Sirius avait le visage complètement recouvert d'épinard. Amy qui ne sembler pas aimer pas du tout ces légumes avait jugé meilleur de les lancer sur son « tonton » pendant qu'il se penchait vers elle. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle avait écrasé sur le visage du pauvre maraudeur, inconscient du danger, son assiette en plastique. James leva ses deux pouces en direction de sa dernière et en lui faisant un clin d'œil lança :

-Bien joué chérie ! Deux crêpes au chocolat pour toi demain »

Amy afficha un air très fier et joignit bientôt son rire au sien quand Sirius, pour se venger commença à la chatouiller.

--

Chris était allongé sur son lit, un sourire serein sur le visage. C'était la première journée qu'il passait dans à Godric's Hallow et son cœur se remplissait de joie à l'idée qu'il y en allait avoir beaucoup d'autre comme ça. C'était vraiment bizarre comme vie familiale. Même chez les Weasley ce n'était pas aussi …Vivant. Mais c'était peut être parce que Fred et George restaient enfermé dans leur chambres lorsqu'ils testaient les produits et que d'ordinaire tous n'étaient pas présent. Les Jumeaux restaient ensemble(même si ils venaient parfois les voir), Bille et Charlie avaient rarement été présent. Quant à Percy, du temps où il vivait encore avec sa famille, il restait lui aussi cloîtré dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait que Ron, lui et parfois Ginny. Ici toute la famille avait été réunie et semblait rester ensemble, en général

Mais c'était peut être juste une impression. C'était sa première journée ici, alors peut être l'avait-il fait exprès ? Oui, c'était probablement le cas. Il sourit. C'était un peu comme lors de l'été de sa quatrième année, la veille de son départ pour aller à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ca avait vraiment était un moment merveilleux. Même si cette journée dépassait de loin n'importe quel moment qu'il aurait pu passer avec les Weasley. Il se sentit un peu coupable de penser ça, surtout vu tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, mais c'était vrai. Ou plutôt…Ce n'était pas la même chose.

Chris croisa les bras derrière sa tête et regard le plafond, pensif. Là, il était avec sa vraie famille. Il apprenait à les découvrir, à les connaître et chaque chose, même la plus infime lui paraissait être merveilleuse. Si il réfléchissait bien, il pourrait même dire que le sentiment qu'il ressentait était assez semblable à celui qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il avait découvert le monde des sorciers. Bizarre, pas vrai ?

En tout cas, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à les trouver comme ça. Pas qu'il soit déçu, bien au contraire. C'est juste qu'ils étaient vraiment très différents de toutes les familles qu'il avait côtoyé jusqu'à présent…D'un autre côté, quelle famille connaissait-il vraiment ? Les Dursley ? Génial comme exemple. Il ne devait pas y avoir de personne plus étrange qu'eux . L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia étaient toujours aux ordres de Dudley et ils ne les voyaient jamais vraiment rires, ni avoir des mots d'esprit entre eux…Enfin on parlait quand même des géniteurs de Dudley aussi…

Sinon, mis à part les Weasley, il y avait aussi les Malfoy. Eux aussi n'étaient pas vraiment un exemple d'une famille modèle…Sauf peut être de mangemorts. Là oui, aucun souci. Ils avaient même la palme d'or puisque Bellatrix et Dolohov n'avaient pas d'enfants. Les Tonks ? Ils avaient l'air plutôt unis, mais il ne les connaissait pas suffisamment bien. Il ne les avaient vraiment vu qu'une fois et ce n'avait pas été dans des moments très joyeux…

Finalement, c'était peut être ça une vraie famille ? Un mélange entre les Weasley et les Potter….

Est ce qu'il aurait lui aussi une famille plus tard ? Il savait que beaucoup de ses camarades masculins (et quelques unes aussi ) ne voulaient même pas entendre parler de mariage ou d'enfant. Pourtant…Fonder une famille il aimerait bien. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait jamais pensé. C'était plutôt échapper à l'autre fou, éviter de se prendre un Avada Kedavra ou un Doloris, découvrir les mystères qui planent dans le château,…mais jamais à ce qu'il ferait quand il serait beaucoup plus âgé. Il faut dire que la perspective de la prophétie lui avait un peu obscurcit la vue. Honnêtement, même si il allait la tête haute dans l'arène, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de rester en vie.

Mais maintenant…Après la conversation et l'espèce de quiproquo de ce matin, il se prit à rêver d'une vie tranquille. Il n'eut aucun mal à s'imaginer dans l'habit du père et du mari lambda qui travaillait, rentrait le soir et passait du temps avec sa famille. Pour le moment, il n'avait aucune idée claire de son épouse ni de ses enfants. Mais il savait déjà le noms qu'il leur donnerait…C'était évident….Si il pouvait, il ferait en sorte d'honorer ceux qui était mort pour lui et pour un monde meilleur…James Sirius…Ca sonnait bien non ? Et puis Lily pour sa potentielle fille…Fred ? …Non George donnerait certainement ce nom à l'un de ses enfants…Pareil pour Colin. Dennis le ferait sans aucun doute…Hedwige et Dobby n'étaient pas possible. Il avaient été ses amis et Hedwig la première qu'il ait jamais eu. Mais Hedwige était une chouette et Dobby un Elfe de Maison. Ses enfants et sa femme le tuerait. De toute façon, il n'étaient pas suffisamment fou pour ça. Et puis c'était à son sens, des êtres tellement exceptionnels qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus donner leur nom à ses animaux par exemple. Il ne le supporterait pas….Alastor était un peu trop dur à porter, de même que Nymphadora…Mais Albus Severus…Ou Severus Albus…Non Albus Severus c'était mieux…En l'honneur de deux directeurs de Poudlard et d'une des personnes les plus braves qu'il connaisse…

.Même si c'était difficile aussi à porter, Chris y tenait. Il sourit, un peu sadique.°° De toute manière, son fils n'aurait pas le choix. Et interdiction de le changer , c'était pour la vie. De toute façon , quiconque se moquerait de lui risquerait de sérieuses représailles…Et pas que par lui mais par ses amis voir la communauté sorcière en général. On ne se moquait pas des héros….Oui Albus Severus, pour celui qui aurait les mêmes yeux que lui…Quant à Remus, son filleul avait déjà ce deuxième nom….Oui, James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily…Elle aussi avait besoin d'un deuxième nom. Ses frères en avaient un…Alors pourquoi pas elle ? La petite risquait de leur faire la tête….

Un visage s'imposa à sa mémoire. Celui d'une très bonne amie qui l'avait toujours épaulée et à qui il devait beaucoup. Aussi bien durant la guerre, que pour l'avoir soutenu et ne pas l'avoir laissé aller en dépression à la mort de son parrain….Une amie dont il n'avait pas suffisamment reconnu les mérites ou reconnus à haute voix suffisamment….Elle avait été souvent rabrouée dans sa vie et beaucoup c'était injustement moqué d'elle. Lui même n'avait pas été très gentil avec elle au début et il le regrettait profondément….En plus, elle avait un joli prénom…Et puis, elle pourrait être la marraine…Lily Luna….Il repassa en revu le nom de ses enfants : James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna….Oui ils étaient parfaits.

Même si quand on y pensait c'était un peu étrange comme nom. Chris le savait. James et Sirius avait maltraité Rogue et lui avait rendu la vie infernale. Il se détestaient mutuellement …Et James et Rogue avait été amoureux de la même personne qui se trouve être Lily. Ils étaient tous morts violemment surtout Albus et Severus. Deux avait été assassinés dans la fleur de l'âge . Le dernier avait quand même passé plus d'une dizaine d'années au pire endroit qu'il soit, Azkaban, entouré de détraqueurs, puis pourchassés et haï et craint de tous à tort pendant plusieurs années, menant une vie très difficile, pour enfin mourir lui aussi encore jeune.

Quant à Luna, c'était le nom d'une personne géniale, sans doute une des personne les plus pures, si on pouvait dire cela comme ça, qu'il ait rencontré et avec le plus de volonté, de courage et surtout avec un cœur en or qui pardonnait facilement et ne jugeait même pas nécessaire de pardonner tant ça s'imposait à elle comme normal. Mais elle avait quand même elle aussi été ostracisée, sans amis, paria de sa maison et elle aussi un peu maltraitée par ses camarades, méprisant.

Cependant pour tout autant sinon plus de qualité et pour honorer leur mémoires, Chris savait qu'il allait le faire…Il avait perdu beaucoup de monde lors de cette guerre…Et eux, pour les sacrifices qu'ils avaient fait de leur vie, pour tout le courage et toute la force qu'il possédait, méritait cette reconnaissance personnelle du Survivant. Et pour mille autres raisons encore, Chris avait décidé que James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna seraient le noms de ses enfants, si un jour il en avait…°°°

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, il penserait à ça ? Tout ça à cause de la discussion de ce matin. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le côté, ravi. En tout cas, si c'était comme ça tous les jours, ce serait vraiment génial. Il avait d'ailleurs hâte que le soleil se lève au plus vite et qu'il soit déjà l'heure de se lever. Chris se rendait compte à quel point il était excité, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La journée avait tellement été formidable, qu'il était même déçu qu'elle ne fasse pas quarante huit heures au lieu de vingt quatre.

Chris jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui se trouvait près de lui. Oui, il était déjà bien tard. Lily et James n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'il fasse du tapage à une heure pareille…Bon peut être pas James. Il serait même plutôt content. Quand son épouse les avait envoyé se coucher, il était presque resté à faire la tête, jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille qui avait aussitôt fait briller les yeux de Cornedrue et fait plisser ceux de Lily.

De toute façon, Chris n'oserait pas faire du bruit. Déjà, parce que malgré ce qu'on aurait pu croire, il ne se sentait pas encore complètement à l'aise. Ensuite, parce que ce n'était pas son genre. Même chez les Weasley, il ne l'avait jamais fait et pourtant il se sentait presque comme membre à part entière. Si on devait reconnaître des mérites à sa tante Pétunia ainsi que, à moindre mesure, son oncle c'étaient de lui avoir inculquer les bonnes manières et un minimum de respect et de savoir vivre….Peut être un petit trop même, d'après Ron. Mais bon, c'était quand même celui qui parlait souvent la bouche pleine qui lui disait ça…

Chris sourit en repensant à lui. Ils en avaient connu de bons moment ensembles…Il poussa un soupir. Dire que maintenant c'était à jamais fini. Le jeune homme se retourna ans son lit, et pensa à autre chose. Si il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs, il le pourraient jamais trouver le sommeil et ça ne servirait qu'à le déprimer. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Allez, il devait fermer les yeux et s'endormir. Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile vu les émotions qu'il avait connu aujourd'hui…

Oui mais des émotions, il en avaient connus beaucoup dans sa vie et en général, ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à dormir mieux ensuite quand il y repensait. Brièvement, il se souvint de la chambre des Secret, puis secoua sa tête de droite à gauche. Pourquoi penser à Jedusor maintenant ? Allez, si il ne s'endormait pas, il ne serait pas d'attaque demain. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un le gênait ici , il avait une grande chambre pour lui tout seul…Pas de ronflements de Ron ou de bruit de n'importe qui d'autres…Chris se retourna encore dans son lit. C'était peut être pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des grandes pièces comme ça pour lui tout seul. Il était habitué aux petits espaces, même à Grimmaurd place.

Ou alors c'était la chaleur ? C'est vrai qu'il faisait plutôt chaud dans la maison. Cependant, comme il avait ouvert a fenêtre, ça ne devait pas être ça…Son estomac se noua. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il pressentait quelque chose…C'était assez différent de son ancienne vie. En général, lorsque quelque chose se passait, il s'endormait, parfois contre son gré, et une vision lui apparaissait. Après effectivement, il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil, mais pas avant. Et puis, pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Ce n'est pas comme si ce monde présentait un quelconque danger…L'idée même lui donna envie de rire. Oui. IL était juste bête. Rien ne se produirait, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain et probablement jamais. Voldemort n'était pas là et lui n'était pas le Survivant, pas plus qu'il n'était l'Elu. Personne ne s'intéresserait à lui….Cette pensée le réconforta. Même si son pressentiment ne disparut pas totalement, l'anxiété et l'excitation qu'ils ressentait tantôt finirent par s'évanouir. Tout en s'endormant finalement, il se dit que ses amis avaient raison, il était vraiment idiot parfois….

--

Chris se réveilla en sursaut .Il lui avait semblé entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. Le jeune homme se redressa dans son lit et regarda autour de lui. Pourtant, alors que ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à la pénombre environnante ne décelait personne, il lui qu'un léger bruit provenait de non loin de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il tendit l'oreille , espérant comprendre d'où il venait

_« Le mur »_ songe-t-il en collant son oreille dessus. Ca venait de l'autre côté du mur ! Curieux, il sortit de dessous ses draps et, prenant sa baguette dissimulée sous son oreiller, se dirigea vers sa porte. Il ne pensait pas vraiment avoir besoin d'elle dans cette maison surprotégée mais l'expérience et les cris de Fol Oeil lui avaient appris qu'il fallait toujours être vigilent . Essayant de ne pas faire de bruit en marchant sur le parquet, il se dirigea non pas vers la chambre de Harry mais vers la chambre qui juxtaposée la sienne et que jusqu'à alors il avait toujours vu fermée. Il colla l'oreille contre la porte. Oui, le bruit venait bien de là.

_« De la musique. » _

Avec précaution, il tourna la poignée de la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. La porte se referma derrière lui. Le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention. Les lumières s'étaient allumées dans la pièce, dévoilant la source du bruit. Chris écarquilla les yeux et ses genoux ployèrent sous son poids :la nursery. Là où tout avait commencé….Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi , c'était dans les souvenirs de Voldemort…. Le voyageur inter dimensionnel se sentit soudain mal et se mit à trembler…Quand il repensait à ce qui s'était passé ici …La tête commença à lui tourner….C'était ici que tout avait commencé….Son cœur accéléra ses battements…Ici que Voldemort avait scellé leur deux destins….Il avait pâli considérablement….C'était tellement étrange de revenir ici , de la revoir en état…Il se souvint lorsque avec Hermione, il était venu et n'avait pu que l'admirer de l'extérieur…

Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'était pas sûr de tant vouloir voir ça….De fait, il n'en supportait même pas la vue. Ca lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs. Le jeune homme retourna dans sa chambre, comme un enfant qui aurait été effrayé par quelque chose. Une fois là bas, il ferma sa porte à clé derrière lui et alla s'allonger à nouveau sur son lit. Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un l'avait observé pendant un moment lorsqu'il était dans la nursery.

Chris se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, ouvrant et fermant les yeux, incapable de s'endormir. Il ne cessait de revoir la pièce dans sa tête. Ca l'obsédait. Et le problème c'était que le seul moyen pour se calmer ,il le savait, c'était d'y retourner. Il n'avait aucune envie de le faire…Le jeune homme réessaya de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Rien ! Avec un soupir exaspéré, il se releva et le cœur battant ouvrit la porte. La maisonnée dormait et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il n'y avait que lui qui était encore debout à cette heure. Le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, l'estomac noué, il posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna. Cette fois ci, les lumières ne s'allumèrent pas. Une ambiance étrange régnait à l'intérieur. La même qu'avec Bathilda Bagshot. Quelque chose se préparait….

Un vent frais lui caressa la nuque et le visage, le faisant frissonner. C'était étrange, puisqu' aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte. Et même si on était au Royaume Uni, il avait fait assez chaud toute la journée. Pourtant, Chris avait la sensation d'être en plein hiver. Inconsciemment, il porta la main à sa baguette et…Ne la trouva pas ! Il chercha d'un geste frénétique autour de lui. Où était elle ? Il ne la quittait pourtant jam…

Des pleurs. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre. Des pleurs provenait du berceau.

-Harry ? Kathlyn ? Amy ?…Harry si c'est toi je te jure que je me vengerai… » lança-t-il à haute voix. « J'espère que ce n'est pas James et Sirius non plus, sinon vous allez le regretter.

Rien. Personne ne lui répondit. Le vent froid s'intensifiait. Les cris et hurlement du bébé aussi…

-Montrez vous, je ne trouve plus ça drôle du tout . Allez montrez vous !» Sa voix avait légèrement tremblé. Chris, malgré son air assuré, avait un peu peur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il crut alors entendre le bruit d'une porte qui grinçait en bas. La porte du dehors pour être plus exacte.

_« Tu délires complètement mon vieux. » _

Il se faisait des idées…Certainement. Aucune autre explication logique. Juste son imagination en ébullition. Oui… Mais pourquoi les cris du bébé retentissaient encore si ce n'était que ça ? Et pourquoi personne ne venait, alertés par ses pleurs si il était réel? Mais de toue manière, les Potter n'avaient pas d'enfants plus jeune qu'Amy ! D'où venait ce bébé ?

Chris sentit son estomac se nouer un peu plus. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir…Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas plus qu'hésitant en direction du berceau. Il mesurait chaque pas, sa baguette brandie devant lui, l'oreille aux aguets. Le Gryffondor eut alors l'impression d'entendre des bruits sourds au rez-de-chaussée. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Rien.

Le jeune homme, vraiment pas rassuré, déglutit difficilement. Franchement, si c'était une blague, il ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Il continua d'avancer vers le bébé, lorsque soudain, il entendit l'escaliers qui craquait. Quelqu'un montait. Chris ressentit alors une fois de plus cette impression qu'il détestait et qui signifiait que le danger n'était pas loin… Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière et devant lui . Le jeune homme avait deux choix : avancer vers le bébé pour le protéger si besoin, ou alors retourner sur ses pas et affronter l'intrus.

Il choisit la première solution. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Chris franchit la distance qui le séparait du berceau. Il baissa les yeux et …ne vit rien. Le lit était vide ! Il n'y avait rien du tout ! Les pleurs s'étaient arrêtés. C'est alors que le jeune homme sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Atrocement mal.

Le Gryffondor sentit alors que quelqu'un était derrière lui. Quelqu'un de profondément maléfique, quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal…Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien. Son cœur battait désormais la chamade et il se tourna violemment, prêt à se défendre et à affronter son destin. Il n'avait aucune baguette. Il était complètement désarmé. Il n'eut que le temps de voir une baguette à quelques centimètres de lui ainsi que deux pupilles rouges sang….Puis il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit.

Le jeune homme passa une main sur son front moite et plus exactement, à l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade et il tremblait. Il avait cru , vraiment cru qu'il était face à Voldemort, que son rêve avait été réel…Il fut parcouru d'un frisson en se souvenant de l'horrible impression qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment là. Elle avait été semblable à celle qu'il avait connue lorsque l'été de ses 17 ans, le Mage Noir avait failli l'attraper. Il n'y était pas arrivé à cause du sort qui entourait la maison des Tonks. Pourtant sa main l'avait frôlé et il avait sentit son souffle de la même façon que dans son rêve, sa baguette avait frôlé ses vêtements et qu'il s'était échappé seulement parce qu'il s'était réveiller.

.Des gouttes de sueurs froides perlèrent sur son front. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi en danger et aussi vulnérable, même lorsqu'il s'était fait attaquer par Nagini ou lorsque sa baguette avait ensuite été brisée….Jamais….Il tenta de se calmer. Se levant, encore tout tremblant, il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Le vent frais lui fit le plus grand bien. Bientôt, il réussit à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. La peur qui lui avait noué l'estomac se retira. Il porta une main à son visage. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de ça ?Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé de…de se voir mourir. Tout autant que la surprise, ce fut l'inquiétude qui le prit. Est ce qu'il avait eu une vision ?

_« Etait ce que c'était un présage ?_ »Mais à peine pensa-t-il cela, qu'il chassa cette idée stupide de son esprit. Il n'était pas voyant, Merlin le protège ! Il se sentirait insulter d'être un peu comme Trelawney. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait vu que l'esprit du Mage Noir, c'est-à-dire ce qui se passait en direct. Jamais il n'avait _prévu_ ce qui arriverait.

Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il aurait eu une si mauvaise note aux Buses en Divination ? Piètre…C'était à se demander comment il n'avait eu troll, tient. Chris se mit à rire tout seul de sa stupidité. Ron et Hermione eux aussi se moqueraient de lui, et ils auraient vraiment raison. Il imaginait parfaitement le regard effarés de ses amis si il leur racontait . Ron penserait qu'il s'était violemment cogné la tête et que l'infirmerie ou St Mangouste s'imposait. Quand à Hermione, elle argumenterait comme elle l'avait déjà fait de nombreuse fois sur le caractère si nébuleux de cette matière, pour ne pas dire charlatan . De toute façon, Ron se chargerait de le dire clairement…

Depuis quand s'inquiétait-on pour de simples rêves ? Merlin, encore un peu et il finirait soit aussi paranoïaque que le fut Fol Œil ou aussi bizarre que son ancien professeur de divination.

Il fallait qu'il fasse attention. Avec un sourire, le jeune homme retourna s'allonger dans son lit. Il était rassuré. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ils ne reflétaient pas la réalité. Voldemort n'était pas encore là, il ne risquait rien.

_« Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve… » _

_-- _

° hahaha ! Félicitations à ceux qui l'avait vu dans les premiers chapitres - dont aele -

°° On est tous d'accord. Le jour où Harry a choisi ce nom, il s'en fichait de son gamin. Il l'a handicapé à vie :p Pauvre Albus Severus. Lol. Et c'est quand même vrai que le choix des noms est bizarre, dans le sens où on a l'impression qu'il manque une case à Harry (vous avez lu pourquoi :p)

°°° On est tous d'accord aussi, Ginny elle a rien eu à dire dans le choix des prénoms. Limite peut être pour Luna et encore. J'ai essayé de donner une explication possible sur pourquoi est ce que Harry a choisi ces noms. Parce que c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. :p Severus, James amoureux de Lily, les deux qui se détestent avec Sirius en plus…Et Luna que tout le monde méprisait et qui était ostracisé. Sans compter qu'ils sont tous mort violemment…Sauf peut être Sirius. Mais il est aller à Azkaban Albus Severus particulièrement a vraiment pas de chance. Il a une sacré malédiction sur lui lol.

Merci énormément pour toutes les rewieus que j'ai reçu. Je vous demande vraiment de m'excuser pour le délai d'attente. Je me suis vraiment laissée allée -Mais cette fic n'est PAS abandonnée :p.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que j'aurais le droit à de petites rewieus -Honnêtement, c'est ce qui me motive le mieux lol. Et puis, comme ça vous me direz ce que vous pensez de cette famille si spéciale. Et de l'énorme indice que je vous ait laissé lol (mais je vous dirait pas quoi °(())° )

Passez lire aussi _Du moment que parler libère_, j'aimerai avoir vos avis -(ce One shot m'a aussi retardé pour la publication je l'avoue) Merkiiii beaucoup -


	8. Remue Méninges et Mauvaises journées

Remue Méninges et Mauvaises journées

De petites sorcières

Disclaimers : Si je devais me faire passer pour quelqu'un, je préférais encore être un étudiant de Poudlard...

Personnages : pour éviter toute confusion Chris est « Harry », et Harry est son « Autre ». Sinon c'est ceux de Rowling

SPOILER !! DH ou RM. ATTENTION !!

_Italique_ ce sont les pensées de Chris et les visions de Voldemort.

Blabla de petites sorcières : A LIRE

Alors là ! Je vous gâte XD Par un hasard, il fait exactement la même longueur en pages word que le chapitre avec Jack « elle n'est qu'une étape, Chris » (chap 4 ). Soit près de 40 pages ! La relecture de DH et Rdm (en même temps XD) me motive apparemment. Mais ce chapitre était très amusant à écrire. Sans doute parce qu'il y a plus d'action que dans le chapitre précédent qui si il était nécessaire, ne m'a pas beaucoup plus (d'où le temps d'attente)

En plus j'ai galéré pour le publier...** me refuse les documents trop longs. Comme je refuse de le diviser, j'ai fait sauter le résumé des chapitres précédents. Reportez vous aux pages d'avant si vous le voulez.**

Merci beaucoup pour vos rewieus, je suis ravie de voir que je n'ai pas perdu tous mes lecteurs entre temps

…Aussi pas de Beta Reader pour celui ci .

Réponses au rewieus anonymes:

Sweety : lol moi aussi je t'avoue XD Je ne suis pas peu fière de scène haha - Merci pour ta rewieu. J'espère que la suite te plaira

Bonne lectuuuuure

Remue Méninges et Mauvaises journées.

Il se souvenait encore des rires goguenards et des regards effarés que lui avaient lancé sa famille. Il faut dire que l'arrivée impromptue des hiboux d' Ashkal y était pour beaucoup. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit que les paquets avec les renseignements allaient lui être délivré, Chris ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il jeta un regard sur la couverture du magazine et fronça le nez. Pourquoi est ce que les filles passaient autant de temps à lire ce genre d'inepties? Il en avait déjà lu près d'une cinquantaine et honnêtement, il n'avait rien trouvé qui en vaille la peine. Chris savait que ce matin il avait vécu un des moments les plus embarrassants de toute sa vie. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de voir les regards de Kathlyn et Harry pour savoir que sa masculinité avait été gravement mise en question. D'un autre côté, lui aussi avait fini par ce poser cette question au bout d'un moment. Particulièrement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était assez intrigué par ce qui était écrit et qu'il commençait à commenter par lui même telle ou telle tenue.. Chris poussa un soupir, désespéré. Heureusement qu'aucun de ses anciens amis ne le voyait. Ron ne l'aurait jamais laissé vivre en paix avec ça. Fred et George non plus...Surtout eux.

Il posa le Teen Vogue qu'il venait de finir au dessus de la pile sur son bureau. Il n'en restait plus beaucoup à lire. Pour la énième fois, il remercia le ciel de n'être qu'un pur inconnu ici. Si jamais il avait été obligé de faire ça dans son monde, Rita Skeeter s'en serait donnée à coeur joie. Il pouvait déjà voir les gros titres «Le Survivant adepte des magazines féminins » et bien sûr, elle aurait trouve un moyen de relier tout ça à son absence de mère, à son problème mental et surtout à sa relation malsaine avec Dumbledore. Cette femme était le diable incarnée...Ah non, il oubliait Ombrage et Bellatrix. A côté de ces deux figures là, le scarabée ne valait pas grand chose.

_« Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à des choses qui fâchent. »_

Et puis de toute façon dans son monde, il aurait juste refilé le travail à Hermione. Bon d'accord, elle aurait sans doute refusé ou n'aurait consenti que bien difficilement. Bien évidemment, il ne lui aurait pas dit la vraie raison pour laquelle il lui confiait cette tâche. Le problème c'était qu'elle était beaucoup trop intelligente et comprendrait bien vite le pot aux roses. Il était plutôt probable que sa meilleure amie le sermonne à propos de ce qu'elle aurait appelé « un cliché machiste » et lui en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs….Argh…En fait non. Il valait mieux de rien demander à Hermione. Ginny par contre…Elle était assez féminine et lire les Teen Vogue ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Sauf qu'elle n'y connaissait vraiment rien en mode moldue et qu'elle risquait de passer son temps à poser des questions, irritant alors Hermione. Lavande aussi probablement, mais pour d'autres raisons. Autant qu'il avait pu en juger, la jeune femme avait beau être assez sympathique, elle s'énervait quand on faisait preuve d'ignorance en matière de mode, et surtout si il s'agissait de la mode moldue.

Le jeune homme soupira et continua de feuilleter les magazines restants. Dire qu'il pourrait être entrain de faire du Quidditch avec les autres, au lieu d'être coincé là. D'ailleurs, il préférait faire n'importe quoi d'autre. Honnêtement, c'était une vraie torture. A chaque nouveau magazine qu'il feuilletait, son cœur accélérait ses battements et un nœud se formait dans son estomac. Avec précaution (du moins durant les 10 premiers Teen Vogue), il tournait les pages, scannant chaque mot, chaque détail, avec minutie. Après tout, si on les lui avait envoyé c'était pour une bonne raison. Jamais encore ses « employés » ne lui avait fait défaut, et Chris avait eu confiance en Ashkal. Ou du moins, il avait eu confiance en son jugement.

Avec un geste exaspéré, Chris ébouriffa ses cheveux. Ashkal avait certainement dû se tromper . Il n'y avait rien là dedans. Seulement de stupides commentaires, de stupides photos et de stupides tenues. Il venait de perdre son après midi pour rien. Poussant un grognement, il s'apprêtait à refermer le Teen Vogue lorsqu'un petite encadré, en bas à gauche du magazine, attira son regard. Ce n'était pas très grand, jusque quelque pouces et pourtant, ce simple rectangle le rempli de joie. Oubliant toute retenue, Chris poussa un cri de triomphe :

-YES ! » Il se mit à bondir dans sa chambre, le précieux magazine dans sa main. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il le cherchait ! Ashkal lui avait dit qu'il trouverait une piste, il n'avait pas précisé qu'il y trouverait autre chose de bien plus important. Un raclement de gorge l'arrêta surplace. Mortifié d'avoir été vu ainsi, il se tourna vers Lily qui se trouvait devant la porte, un panier de linge entre les bras. Elle tentait de cacher son sourire , mais ses yeux brillaient de malice. Chris se sentir rougir de honte.

-Je euh… » Les sourcils de la mère de son Autre se haussèrent un peu plus, ce qui n'aida en rien sa rougeur. Il était rare qu'il agisse d'une manière aussi…enfantine, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Cet article était le résultat de plusieurs mois de travail acharné.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu sautais comme ça ? » Chris laissa échapper un grognement. Kathlyn ! Merlin, la seule fois où il se laissait aller et il fallait que les membres de sa famille le voit. Il s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là (est ce qu'elle n'était pas sensée être entrain de jouer au Quidditch ?) mais décida de se taire. Face à son sourire moqueur, il lança la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

-Le Bossu de Notre Dame est premier au Box Office. » Un silence s'installa. Chris écarquilla les yeux. Qu…Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ? Lily pencha sa tête sur le côté et répondit intriguée :

-Le nouveau film de Walt Disney ?

Merlin soit loué, Kathlyn n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'était un film et encore moins un Disney. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? De toutes les choses qu'il y avait d'écrite dans ces magazines, il avait choisi de citer la plus ridicule. Que dirait Ron si il le voyait ? Heureusement, il ne le saurait jamais.

-Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ensemble ?J'avais justement envie de le voir. » Il aurait dû répondre non. Il aurait dû trouver un moyen, mentir, expliquer que ce n'était pas le film qui l'intéressait mais plutôt de voir qui était considéré comme un blockbuster ces derniers jours. Cependant, à voir le sourire de Lily qui s'était élargi à la perspective d'y aller, le jeune homme ne put que répondre ainsi:

-Oui. Ca me ferait très plaisir. » Un sourire adieux illumina le visage de la mère de son Autre et elle quitta la pièce pour aller finir sa lessive. Assez content de lui, Chris croisa alors le regard de Kathlyn.

Au vu du sourire narquois de la jeune fille , il compris plusieurs choses. De un, même si elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait, elle connaissait suffisamment les goûts de sa mère pour savoir que ce n'était pas « un film d'homme ». De deux, jamais elle ne le laisserait en paix avec ça. D'un autre côté, le jeune homme s'en fichait un peu. Certes, ça allait lui taper sur les nerfs et il était fort à parier qu'il allait mourir de honte. Cependant, mieux valait que ce soit elle plutôt que ses amis et les Weasley….Et Rita Skeeter….Surtout Rita Skeeter.

Son regard retomba sur son magazine. Comme si sous l'emprise d'un sortilège, le jeune homme fit à peine attention à ce qui suivit. Il ne broncha pas lorsque la sœur de son Autre lui lança une pique, ni même lorsque celle ci se précipita pour aller sans doute le dire à Harry et glaner des informations sur ce qu'était qu'un « Disney ».La seule chose qu'il voyait c'était cet article qu'il lisait et relisait, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine.

La voix d'Hermione retentit dans son esprit _« Comme quoi, tu vois que la patience paie toujours, Harry ». _

Sous ses yeux brillants d'excitation , un petit encadré rouge annonçait qu'une nouvelle aile avait été rajoutée au London Museum. Le cliché qui précédait le texte était une représentation du clou de l'exposition :La couronne dite de Lady Berkeley.

Chris sourit. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il le trouverait dans le monde moldu et sous un autre nom ?Il le reconnaîtrait de toute manière entre mille : le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigles.

--

-…La peste les a frappé…

Chris continua de fixer l'écran, assez intéressé. Il n'était venu ici qu'une seule fois et c'était il y a plusieurs années de cela lorsque sa classe avait fait une excursion ici. En général, l'Histoire n'était pas sa matière favorite, il préférait de loin tous les cours de Magie. D'un autre côté, c'était peut être aussi à cause de Binns…Il devait reconnaître que ce qu'il était entrain de regarder lui plaisait beaucoup. Pas simplement par la présentation, mais aussi parce qu'ils racontaient et la manière dont il le faisait l'interpellé.

-….Tous pensèrent alors qu'il n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Après tant d'années, elle ne reviendrait pas, la peste était vaincue… » Les flammes apparues sur l'écran se reflétèrent sur les lunettes du jeune homme. Il s'adossa un peu plus contre le mur, complètement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait. Le documentaire continuait de défiler devant ses yeux,

Une fois qu'il fut fini, Chris secoua la tête de droite à gauche et s'étira. Lorsqu'il était venu ici, il ne s'était pas rendu compte dans sa précipitation que la fameuse salle ne s'ouvrirait pas avant une bonne heure. Il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que visiter le fameux musée. Rien dans ce qui était présenté n'avait attiré son attention. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme avait aussi autre chose en tête que la photographie du premier train à vapeur. Son excitation d'être si près de l'Horcruxe et la nervosité qui y était liée ne lui permettaient pas de penser à autre chose. Le temps lui paraissait tellement long. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'accélérer ni de faire en sorte que l'ouverture de cette exposition ait lieu un peu plus tôt, du moins légalement. En d'autres circonstances, le jeune homme ne se serait pas attaché aux questions de lois. Dans son monde, il avait certainement dû enfreindre la plupart de celle ci lorsqu'il cherchait les Horcruxes si ce n'est à Poudlard. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas faire pareil ici. Tout d'abord parce que rien ne l'aurait justifié, si ce n'est son impatience. On n'était pas en temps de guerre, loin de là. Ensuite parce que depuis son ouverture il y a plus d'un mois, l'exposition de la collection privée de la famille Berkeley ouvrait toujours à la même heure. Si l'horaire changeait, on le remarquerait. Il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention des autorités moldues et encore moins celle des sorciers. Résultat, il s'était contraint à vagabonder un peu dans le musée, l'esprit ailleurs.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à cette salle. Il la détailla une nouvelle fois. Elle n'était pas très grande, pouvant contenir une quinzaine de personne tout au plus. Un écran , assez grand comparé à celui que possédaient les Dursley, occupait une large place de l'espace. Le jeune homme avait d'abord cru qu'un film y était projeté. Les premières images le laissèrent même penser qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses œuvres de fictions mêlant aventure et action et qui se passait dans des temps reculés. Intrigué, il s'était attardé quelques secondes dans cet endroit. Pourquoi un musée passeraient-ils un film comme celui là ?Chris s'était alors rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un documentaire, même si la voix qui présentaient les faits et la manière dont elle le faisait étaient peu orthodoxe. Le jeune homme n'était jamais allé au cinéma, mais il avait assez souvent vu de bande annonce à la télévision pour pouvoir faire le parallèle. Sa curiosité ayant été satisfaite, il s'était apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas, lorsque le documentaire recommença, attirant une fois de plus son attention. Quelque chose en lui le captiva plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Cependant, Le Survivant n'aurait su dire quoi.

Il repassait en boucle, sans pour autant que cela ne gêne Chris qui le vit bien trois ou quatre fois de suite. Le documentaire n'était pas très long, d'autant qu'il ait pu en juger. Peut être bien une dizaine de minutes, peut être même beaucoup moins. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au temps. Le jeune homme jeta un regard à sa montre et se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il était enfin temps. Il se présenta devant la porte, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop pressé. Là encore, sa patience fut mise à rude épreuve. Une queue assez longue s'était déjà formée ; preuve que l'exposition était un succès. Le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que de patienter lui aussi, jetant autour de lui des regards un peu exaspéré. Apparemment, seul un certain nombre de personne pouvait pénétrer à l'intérieur en même temps. Il fallait alors attendre que les visiteurs daignent sortir de la salle,

-Votre ticket. » lui demanda une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années environ, vêtue d'un uniforme sombre. Chris se retint de justesse pousser un long soupir de soulagement. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Avec des gestes nerveux, il sortir son ticket de la poche de sa veste et le tendit à l'employée. Celle-ci sembla l'examiner un long moment, commençant à exaspérer le jeune homme, avant de finalement le lui rendre et de hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation :

-Vous pouvez y aller. »

Chris ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Pénétrant à l'intérieur, il chercha des yeux le fameux diadème. Plusieurs dizaines de personne étaient agglutinées autour d'une vitre. Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, mais se dirigea tout de même vers le centre de l'exposition. Jouant des coudes, il réussit à se glisser jusqu'au premier rang. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur le diadème, un nœud se forma dans son estomac. L'horcruxe ! Il était là….Juste sous ses yeux, derrière cette vitre…à quelques centimètres de lui….Dire que dans son monde, il l'avait touché et manié sans même se rendre compte. Il inclina sa tête sur le côté, pensif. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. A la différence de l'épée de Gryffondor qui était incrusté de rubis et de pierres précieuses, le diadème de Serdaigles était plutôt sobre. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était à peine si il y avait accordé de l'importance. Il s'en était servi comme point de repère pour dissimuler son livre de potion…

-Merveilleux, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le jeune sorcier tressaillit et se tourna vers celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. L'homme avait l'air assez âgé avec une courte barbe blanche et des cheveux blanchis par le temps:

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer… » Chris hocha la tête négativement, et sourit poliment :

-Non, c'est bon. J'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées et vous m'avez surpris, c'est tout. » Il tourna son regard vers le diadème et, jugeant qu'il serait vraiment mal élevé de ne pas répondre au vieil homme, continua :

-Je ne trouve pas qu'il soit vraiment merveilleux. Pour tout vous dire, je le trouve même un peu trop simple.

Le jeune homme avait répondu sincèrement. Même si il ressentait une sorte d'empathie inexpliquée pour son interlocuteur, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler avec qui que se soit pour le moment.

-Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui préfèrent les dorures. Ils ne s'intéressent plus à la beauté de l'art mais simplement à l'argent »répliqua avec un air un peu méprisant, un autre homme, nettement plus jeune.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répliqua Chris agacé. Pourquoi cet homme venait-il se mêler de la conversation ?En plus sa façon de le regarder ne plaisaient pas du tout au Gryffondor. Elle lui rappelait d'autre personne qu'il préférait oublier pour le moment « C'est juste que pour un diadème ayant appartenu à une personne comme Lady Berkeley, on s'attendrait à autre chose.

En toute honnêteté, Chris ne savait rien sur cette femme. Il ne savait même pas à quel siècle elle avait vécu. Pourtant, si c'était une noble, alors forcément elle préférerait les choses plus extravagantes et ostentatoire. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait.

-C'est vrai que vu l'époque, on se serait attendu à beaucoup plus. » Les rides au coin des yeux du vieil homme s'étirèrent lorsqu'il sourit d'un air indulgent à l'autre homme. Celui ci se renfrogna un peu plus « Mais avec une personne aussi particulière que Lady Berkeley, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir…. »

Leur interlocuteur ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Lançant un dernier regard méprisant à Chris, qui se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire, il partit dans un coin reculé de l'exposition. Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils face à une attitude aussi étrange. Le soupir las du vieil homme le fit reporter son attention sur lui :

-C'était mon petit fils. » Chris écarquilla les yeux. « Pardonnez lui, son attitude. Il a un peu de mal à accepter d'avoir tort. Je vais aller le voir » Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et continua « C'était un plaisir de parler avec vous. »

Le sorcier le regarda s'en aller à travers la foule, interloqué. Le grand père et son petits fils, dont ils ne savait même pas les noms, faisait clairement parti de la même famille et ce malgré leurs attitudes complètement opposées.

_« Complètement fêlés ces deux là »_ raisonna la voix de Ron dans son esprit. Chris aurait été d'accord. A croire qu'il n'attirait vraiment que des gens étranges. Le vieil homme avait beau avoir eu l'air sympathique, il était quand même lui aussi assez bizarres.

D'un autre côté, il était plutôt mal placé pour parler de bizarrerie, non ?Il ne devait sans doute pas y avoir une personne sur terre dans le même cas que lui. Hochant la tête de droite à gauche, il s'éloigna de la vitre après un dernier coup d'œil, et se dirigea vers la sortie. N'empêche…Et si il n'était pas le seul à s'être retrouvé dans un autre monde ? Il avait en effet lu des ouvrages qui traitaient de ce phénomène. Des sorcier avaient témoignés. Cependant, pouvait-on vraiment croire tout ce qui était écrit ? Et à supposer que certains textes fussent vrais…Personne n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps dans une autre dimension. Ou du moins, qui n'était pas venu de leur propre plein gré, à l'aide d'un sort ou d'un objet magique.

Or c'était bien ce qui lui était arrivé. Chris n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il était venu ici. Un matin, il s'était réveillé chez les Beauxbâtons et voilà tout. Depuis, il était coincé ici. Pas que cela le gêna vraiment, il était même plutôt content. Il n'y avait plus rien de bon pour lui dans son monde…Même si ce n'était pas vraiment chez lui ici, même si ces meilleurs amis n'étaient plus vraiment les siens mais celui de son Autre et même si il vivait un peu en marge des autres sorciers, il préférait cela que rien.

_« Il y a des choses plus terribles que la mort. »_

Dumbledore avait eu raison, comme presque toujours. Seulement, Chris aurait tout donné pour ne pas l'expérimenter par lui-même. Il ploya un peu ses épaules : il ne devait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant. Poussant la porte des toilettes pour hommes, le jeune sorcier tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa mission. Il était venu pour l'Horcruxe. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à autre chose.

Il entra dans une cabine dont il ferma avec précaution la porte. Se servant à nouveau du présent qu'Hagrid lui avait fait pour ses 17 ans, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il revêtit. Le jeune homme fit bien attention à ce que ses pieds soit complètement recouvert et qu'aucune partie de ses vêtements ne soit visible. Une fois qu'il fut rassuré, il sortit de la cabine et put vérifier une dernière fois devant le miroir que tout était en ordre. Le jeune homme emboîta alors le pas d'un visiteur qui ouvrait la porte pour sortir et se glissa derrière lui.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Chris fit bien attention à ne rentrer dans aucun des moldus qui se trouvaient là. Heureusement, ses escapades à Poudlard et à Pré-au-lard lui avait au moins appris ça. Il était presque devenu un expert dans la manière de se faufiler à travers la foule grâce à sa cape. Fini l'époque où il bousculait les autres élèves maladroitement, et manquait à chaque instant de se faire découvrir si elle glissait de sur ses épaules ou si quelqu'un marchait dessus. Le jeune homme revint dans la salle d'exposition et alla s'asseoir dans un coin reculé, où il savait que personne ne viendrait. Puis il attendit.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les haut parleurs annoncèrent la fermeture du musée. Chris déglutit difficilement. Il devait agir ce soir, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il ne s'était pas donné tout ce mal pour rien ! Son plan était assez simple , mais comme dirait Ron se sont souvent eux qui fonctionnent le mieux. Il avait prévu de venir ici le matin, en tant que simple visiteur pour pouvoir un peu repérer les lieux. Il aurait pu certes transplanner après la fermeture du musée, cependant il n'avait aucune idée des mesures de sécurité que les moldus mettaient en place. Les seules choses qu'il savait, il les avait vues dans un de ces films d'espionnage dont Dudley était si friand. Autant dire que le jeune homme n'avait pas une idée précise de ce à quoi s'attendre. Et si il avait transplanné face aux caméras ? Ou si il avait activé un de ces rayons rouges qui enclenchent l'alarme? Non, mieux avait valu jouer la prudence. Même si ça signifiait avoir dû patienter toute la journée dans ce fichu musée...

Il contourna un des gardiens et alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises mise à disposition des visiteurs ou des guides. Avec ce va-et-vient il valait mieux qu'il reste sans bouger, loin d'eux. On éteignit les lumières dans la salle. La nervosité l'envahit. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il était bien dissimulé sous sa cape et attendit. Rien ne se produisit. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, il devait quand même bien y avoir une sécurité ici, autre que les gardiens de nuit. Un moment, il fut tenté de bouger, après tout peut être que les autorités avaient estimé qu'il ne nécessitait pas d'avoir un autre système de protection. Merlin seuls savait combien les sorciers étaient arrogants de ce point de vu là. Le Ministère de La Magie en était un exemple flagrant...

Plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose, Chris lança un sortilège de Révélation, semblable à celui qu' Hermione avait tenté en vain sur le journal de Jedusor lors de leur deuxième année. Il sentit son estomac se contracter.

_"J'ai bien fait finalement..."_ songea-t-il en voyant le nombreux de faisceaux infrarouges qu'il aurait pu activer. Il se recula, l'un d'eux n'était qu'à quelques centimètre du bout de son nez. Un peu inquiet, le jeune homme se demanda comment il allait pouvoir traverser. Dans son plan si simple, il n'était pas allé jusque là. Tout en évaluant la possibilité d'une telle sécurité, il n'avait pas cru qu'il la rencontrerait.

Est ce qu'il devait faire léviter le diadème jusqu'à lui ? Les caméras de surveillance le verrait certainement. L'Horcruxe, lui, n'était pas invisible. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, incertain. Finalement, il aurait peut être mieux valu se reporter à la bonne vieille technique du Polynectar...Non, il avait eu raison d'éliminer cette proposition. Outre qu'il mettrait en danger le moldu dont il prendrait l'apparence si jamais il se faisait voir, le polynectar était beaucoup trop long à faire. Il n'avait pas un mois. L'Horcruxe allait être prêté à un autre musée et là, ce serait sans doute beaucoup plus difficile à récupérer puisqu'il serait dans un autre pays.

Chris entendit les pas du garde de nuit dans la salle d'à côté. Brièvement, il repensa à la manière dont il avait pu pénétrer à l'intérieur de Gringott. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de penser ça ? Il n'allait pas utiliser l'Imperium contre un simple moldu!

Après un dernier regard autour de lui, le jeune homme se résigna. Le seul moyen de récupérer l'Horcruxe était d'y aller par lui même. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à se faufiler entre les rayons avec précaution. La tâche était d'autant plus ardue qu'il devait prendre garde à ce que sa cape, tout en le voilant complètement, ne rencontre pas un des faisceaux. Il osait à peine respirer de peur de se faire entendre dans ce silence.

Son coeur cognait contre sa poitrine. La moindre déconcentration et tout serait raté.

_"On se penche...Attention au rayon au sol...Trois..."_ Le jeune homme était un peu effrayé. Si jamais il échouait, il devrait tout recommencer. Et ce serait sans doute encore plus difficile la prochaine fois...

Cependant, il semblait bien que jusque à la chance ait été avec lui. Par miracle, il avait réussi à éviter presque tous les faisceaux, et il était certain que pas un seul bout de chaussure n'avait été dévoilé. Jamais Chris n'avait été aussi reconnaissant envers l'agilité que ses matchs de Quidditch avait finis par lui conférer.

_"Comme quoi, apprendre à éviter les cognards, ça peut être vachement utile_". songea-t-il en se rapprochant davantage du diadème. Le jeune homme savait qu'il devait faire encore plus attention. C'était maintenant qu'il risquait de faire une erreur...Il était vraiment très proche...

-Qui va là ? " gronda une voix. Chris manqua de sursauter. Seul la peur l'avait cloué au sol, ainsi qu'un dernier regain de bon sens. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue et vit qu'il était complètement caché. Son cœur cognait tellement contre sa poitrine qu'il lui faisait mal. Il resta figé surplace, sans comprendre comment il avait réussit à se faire prendre.

-Lewis." lança une autre voix, plus jeune et plus lointaine. Le jeune homme n'osait pas se retourner, il n'avait qu'une envie: transplanner au loin. Il devait d'abord récupérer l'Horcruxe...oui mais il n'avait plus le temps...par la force?...Ce serait exposer la Magie...Mais ce ne serait pas le premier cas à rectifier pour le Ministère, c'était bien le travail des Obliviators non ?...Ca attirerait l'attention, et on se lancerait à la recherche de l'objet et du voleur...

-J'ai dit qui va là ? Montrez vous, je vous ai vu !'' Chris ferma les yeux et serra sa baguette dans son poing. Il pouvait toujours lancer lui même un sort d'Oubliette. Oui mais il ne l'avait jamais fait...Tant pis! Le jeune homme s'apprêta à faire volte-face lorsque la voix plus jeune l'arrêta;

-Chaque soir, tu fais ça...Tu espères encore pouvoir attraper quelqu'un comme ça ? demanda l'autre garde de nuit avec un ton exaspéré. Sa voix était plus proche, signe qu'il était dans la salle.

-Un jour peut être, qui sait. En tout cas ça m'amuse." Chris aurait pu le tuer, il avait failli avoir un infarctus! Seul le soulagement l'empêcha d'envoyer un mauvais sort sur le plaisantin. A la place, il attendit d'entendre les pas des deux gardiens s'éloigner avant de reprendre ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Quelques mètres plus tard, il arriva finalement à la vitrine où était exposé le précieux diadème. Eclairé par les rayons de lune, il paraissait étrangement somptueux. Pendant quelques instant, le jeune homme le contempla. Il avait l'impression qu'un sorte d'enchantement planait autour de l'objet et pour la première fois il se trouva en admiration devant lui. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi...Est ce qu'il changeait d'apparence au contact de la lune ? C'était fort possible. Du moins c'était l'impression qui transparaissait. Y avait-il un rapport entre la fondatrice et cette astre ? Une affinité particulière ?

_« On dirait bien… » _

Est ce que c'était indiqué dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ? Si ça parlait de la Chambre des Secrets, peut être est ce que ça évoquerait aussi et expliquerait ce fait…Le jeune homme secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, chassant ses pensées. Il aurait tout le loisir de réfléchir à cela plus tard. Chris tourna sa tête vers les caméras. Il savait où elles étaient positionnées, grâce à sa petite visite du matin et le sort de Dévoilement qu'il avait lancé. Il sortit la baguette de sa poche et donnant un léger coup de poignet, il les fit se tourner vers l'endroit opposé où il était.

Il devait agir vite .Son sort ne durerait pas très longtemps. Il grimaça, les sorts non prononcés étaient certes très pratiques, mais leur puissance diminuait par rapport aux autres. C'était d'autant plus vrai pour les sorts qu'on utilisait peu souvent, ou qui demandait une certaine quantité d'énergie.

_« Nox maxima » _

Le jeune homme retira sa cape. Normalement, ce sort était utilisé pour éteindre toute lumière. Dans certains cas, il pouvait aussi être utile pour accentuer les ombres et les ténèbres environnants. Même si il pouvait toujours être vu, seul sa silhouette serait discernable. Mieux valait cela plutôt que d'attirer l'attention des moldus avec une main flottante et détachée apparemment de tout corps. Sans compter que sa cape le gênerait dans ses mouvements. Le jeune homme se sentit un peu stupide de ganter sa main gauche. Cependant, la voix grondante de Maugrey lui rappelait qu'on ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent. Même si il était peu probable qu'il puisse identifier son ADN, n'étant pas de ce monde…

_« Mais mon Autre si… »_

Avec précaution, Chris usa du sort de lévitation et souleva tout doucement la vitrine, prenant bien soin à n'enclencher aucune alarme. Essayant de ne pas briser sa concentration, il posa sa main gantée sur le coussinet en soie jaune sur lequel le précieux objet reposait. Avec précaution, ses yeux ne quittant pas la vitre qui flottait légèrement, il attrapa l'horcruxe. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il extirpa le diadème. Il immobilisa la vitre en l'air.

-Enfin. » murmura-t-il en le portant devant ses yeux. Il venait de trouver un nouveau bout de l'âme de Voldemort. Il aurait dû être heureux, extatique…Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose clochait ? Quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de savourer sa victoire apparemment méritée. Un peu surpris, il tourna et retourna l'Horcruxe entre ses doigts, plusieurs fois. Ses yeux ne quittait pas le diadème. Que cherchait-il ? Le jeune homme n'en avait lui même aucune idée. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Le nœud dans son estomac n'avait pas disparu. Quelque chose sonnait faux…C'est alors qu'il comprit. Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur sembla tomber dans sa poitrine. La panique et la terreur le saisirent. Il retira même son gant qu'il fourra dans la poche de son jean.

_« Non…Non… NON !»_ Plusieurs fois de suite, le jeune homme le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il avait oublié qu'il était encore dans le musée, qu'à n'importe quel moment un gardien pouvait venir et les caméra pourrait le voir, sonnant l'alarme. Il était comme fou. Le diadème tournant de plus en plus vite entre ses doigts, passant d'une main à l'autre.

-Ce n'est pas un Horcruxe… »murmura-t-il finalement, le regard un peu hagard. C'était le vrai diadème, mais pas un objet de magie noire. Il ne ressentait pas la présence sombre de Jedusor, il ne ressentait rien ! Chris eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui asséner un coup sur la tête. Il tituba un peu, actionnant malencontreusement un des rayons infrarouges.

Le jeune homme poussa un juron. L'alarme venait d'être actionné. Surpris, et encore un peu sonné, le jeune ramassa sa cape qui traînait par terre et transplanna, emportant avec lui le diadème.

Il reparut à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, dans sa chambre à Godric's Hollow. Le jeune homme poussa un juron et, furieux, shoota dans sa table de chevet. Sa lampe tomba à terre, et se brisa. Il n' y prêta même pas attention.. Avec des gestes rageurs, il jeta sa cape d'invisibilité sur sa chaise et se jeta sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se changer ni même de retirer ses chaussures.

Que s'était-il passé ? Le diadème n'était pas un Horcruxe. Comment est ce qu'il avait pu se tromper à ce point ? Un horrible sentiment le saisit. Et si dans son monde, le diadème n'avait pas été un Horcruxe ?Non. Il ne devait pas penser ça. Bien sûr que ça avait été un horcruxe, sinon comment aurait-il pu vaincre Voldemort ? La Dame Grise elle-même le lui avait, en quelque sorte, confirmé. Est ce qu'il s'agirait d'un faux ? Le jeune homme sortit le diadème et l'examina à nouveau. Seulement au bout de quelques minutes d'inspection, il écarta cette piste. Autant qu'il puisse en juger, il s'agissait du vrai.

Alors qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Comment Tom Jedusor n'avait-il pas pu mettre la main dessus ?Chris se redressa un peu et s'adossa contre le mur. Il avait cru que c'était Voldemort lui même qui l'avait perdu dans le monde moldu, histoire qu'on ait plus de difficulté à le retrouver. Ou alors que quelqu'un comme ce vaurien de Mondingus l'avait trouvé dans la Salle sur Demande et l'avait revendu…Merlin seul sait combien c'était possible. Apparemment dans ce monde ci, Jedusor n'avait pas pu mettre la main dessus.

_« Il a dû être vraiment furieux … »_ Machinalement, le jeune homme massa sa cicatrice. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait plus ressentit de douleur. Cependant, le souvenir des fureurs de Voldemort le fit tout de même grimacer. Oui, il avait dû être fou de rage de ne pas être capable de mettre la main sur l'objet personnel de Serdaigles…En un autre moment, Chris aurait sans doute ressentit une certaine satisfaction, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose venait perturber les plans du mage noir. Toutefois cette fois-ci, c'était lui aussi que cela venait déranger.

Il se sentit à nouveau furieux. Dire qu'il avait passé tant de temps à chercher ce fichu diadème ! Il s'était donné tant de mal….Pour rien en définitive. Ses épaules se ployèrent, comme sous l'effet d'un poids. En quelque sorte, cet échec lui rappelait le fiasco du la grotte avec Dumbledore. Tant d'effort, en vain…Enfin, pas tout à fait. Au moins, dans son monde il avait appris l'existence d'un RAB, un indice qui l'avait mis sur la piste de Regulus, le frère cadet de son parrain. Il avait eu une piste. Ici, il n'avait rien.

Le jeune homme continua de faire tourner le diadème entre ses mains, comme si inconsciemment, il espérait déclencher un mécanisme qui puisse l'emmener vers l'endroit où le vrai Horcruxe se trouvait. Malheureusement, il savait bien que ça n'arriverait pas. Ce genre de chose ne se passait qu'une fois dans une vie…Il avait déjà épuisé cette carte…Le Survivant poussa un soupir désespéré. Comment allait-il faire ? L'Horcruxe pouvait être n'importe où, il pouvait être n'importe quoi. Le jeune homme savait que Voldemort avait certainement dû créer un autre horcruxe. Que Nagini n'ait pas été créée, passe encore, mais pas les autres…Il passa un doigt sur sa cicatrice, traçant délicatement l'éclair qui la formait. Même si ce monde arborait de profonde différence avec le sien, ça ne voulait pas dire que ces différences concernaient toute chose. Même si ça lui déplaisait de penser ainsi et qu'il préférait cent mille fois mieux croire le contraire, Chris savait qu'il y avait un autre Horcruxe à la place de celui-ci. Il devrait attendre d'être à Poudlard pour le savoir, en interrogeant pour cela la Dame Grise. Sans doute accepterait elle de lui répondre, en échange du diadème de sa mère ?

Après tout, il était hors de question qu'il le lui donne sans contrepartie, même si il est vrai qu'il lui revenait de droit. Le jeune homme c'était donné suffisamment de mal comme ça, surtout pour l'extirper du mu…

-Merlin, Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » s'exclama-il en se relevant précipitamment et en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Il avait volé un musée. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu, le Gryffondor prit réellement conscience de ses actes. Non seulement il avait commis un vol, mais il avait été assez idiot pour déclencher l'alarme. Ce n'était pas l'acte en soit qui le dérangeait, pour tout dire il s'en fichait un peu pour le moment. C'était les conséquences qui le dérangeait… Qu'allait dire les autorités moldues ? Ca allait certainement faire la une des journaux. Certes, personne ne le reconnaîtrait grâce à ses sortilèges et il savait qu'il avait eu le temps de transplanner avant d'être vu. La magie n'avait pas été exposée. C'était déjà un soulagement. Le jeune homme passa toutefois en revue ses affaires, le cœur battant. Il se leva et vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié là bas. Sinon, il ne pourrait de toute manière pas le récupérer…

_« Et ca marche dans les deux sens… »_ songea-t-il amer. Impossible pour lui de ramener le diadème. Il l'avait prit plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Le jeune homme n'avait pas prévu de le ramener, simplement de détruire l'horcruxe qui aurait du se trouver en lui. Comment avait-il fait pour que tout foire autant ?

Le ramener serait beaucoup trop difficile, étant donné qu'il avait déclenché l'alarme. Sans compté que le musée risquait d'être surprotéger dans les prochains jours, autant dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir le restituer. Certes, il pourrait le déposer chez la police ou chez le conservateur, mais ce n'était plus possible. Si il y avait songé quelques instants plus tôt, il l'aurait peut être fait. Cependant, le diadème était devenu pour lui une monnaie d'échange. Si la Dame Grise était la même que celle de son monde (et à priori, elle n'aurait pas changé tant que ça), il allait avoir besoin de cela pour la faire parler. Aux yeux du Gryffondor, il était donc impératif qu'il le conserve…

La fatigue le submergea. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était pratiquement 23h. Généralement, il ne se couchait pas avant au moins deux bonnes heures, mais là, il était épuisé. Avec un soupir las, le jeune homme rangea le diadème dans un tiroir de sa commode. Il le changerait plus tard de place. Tout en restant allongé, il se déchaussa avant de retirer ses lunettes et les poser elles aussi sur la commode. Il repensa alors à autre chose et laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré. il lui restait encore Gringott à re-cambrioler Un de ces jours, il allait de nouveau avoir son portrait dans toutes les rues du Monde Magique et Moldu, mais cette fois ci ce ne serait non plus comme Indésirable n°1 mais en tant Cambrioleur. Il poussa un soupir fatigué, et se cala un peu plus confortablement contre son oreiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait poing fermé.

--

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme descendit les escaliers d'un air assez maussade. Le fiasco de la veille lui restait en travers de la gorge. Sans compter que ça n' arrangeait décidément pas ses affaires. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, pensif. Si il était resté à Poudlard, il aurait sans doute pu interroger dès aujourd'hui la Dame Grise. Cependant, étant donné qu'il était censé être chez les Potter, il ne pouvait décemment pas retourner au château. Même si la carte du Maraudeur l'aiderait à trouver le fantôme assez rapidement, les tableaux iraient sans doute reporter assez facilement à Dumbledore qu'il était venu. Il fronça les sourcils à la fois ennuyé et amusé, le directeur avait parfois une curiosité presque aussi exacerbée que la sienne.

-Bonjour ! lança –t-il machinalement à l'adresse des parents de son autre.

-Ah, c'est toi. » dit James en levant les yeux de son journal. Chris haussa les sourcils, surpris de l'accueil un peu froid du sorcier. Celui-ci plia la Gazette des Sorciers et la posa à côté de sa tasse de thé. « Ta mère et moi souhaitons te parler.

Seule la surprise empêcha le jeune homme de tressaillir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que James et Lily s'adresse à lui de cette manière. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, le Gryffondor pendant une fraction de seconde s'attendit à voir l'écho de sa mère apparaître à côté de lui, semblable à la forme translucide due au Priori Incatatum, ou à la Pierre de Résurrection. La sorcière en question s'était justement rapprochée de son mari et le regardait, les bras croisés. Sa posture n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Mrs Weasley lorsque les Jumeaux avait fait une bêtise ou qu'elle avait eu vent de leur « escapade » pour trouver les Horcruxes, quelques temps avant le mariage de Bill. Son estomac se noua.

-Tu peux nous dire où tu étais hier toute la journée ? » Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent. Ils n'avaient quand même pas découvert la vérité ? Pourtant, il était certain de n'avoir laissé aucune trace derrière lui, aucun objet.

-Hier ? » balbutia-t-il, avant de se gifler mentalement. Beau moyen pour tenter de prouver son innocence. Il se racla la gorge et beaucoup plus confiant cette fois ci, il répondit « J'ai pris le Magicobus pour aller en Cornouailles….

-EN CORNOUAILLES ! » hurla Lily, l'interrompant. Apparemment, ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait dû dire. Cependant Chris avait juste voulu donner le nom d'un endroit loin d'ici et en même temps, loinde _**Londres.**_ Face sans doute à son manque de réaction , la sorcière explosa « Qu'est ce que tu faisais en Cornouailles ? Est ce que tu aurais perdu la tête ma parole ? Tu es parti comme ça ! Sans un mot ! Qu'est ce que tu crois que j'ai pensé quand je suis allée dans ta chambre et que je l'ai trouvée vide ! Tu n'es pas revenu de la journée ! Me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Mais tu t'en fiche…» Elle continua de s'époumoner, sa fureur visible jusque dans les mouvements agités qu'elle faisait. Malgré lui, Chris ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une certaine ressemblance avec le sermon que Mrs Weasley avait fait à ses enfants lorsqu'ils étaient venus le chercher en voiture volante. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait sermonner directement, du moins outre que par McGonagall et ses professeurs.

-…Interdit de sortir jusqu'à la fin des vacances ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il n'avait pas tout écouté, plongé une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, mais il avait clairement entendu la fin de sa tirade. Choqué, il lança :

-Quoi ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, c'est complètement injuste !

-Au contraire » répliqua James qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un moment. Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard effaré. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être d'accord avec ça ? « Je pense que Lily parfaitement raison. La manière dont tu t'es comporté est complètement irresponsable. Est ce que tu imagines ce qu'on a pensé en voyant que tu n'étais dans ta chambre ce matin et qu'aucun de tes frère et sœurs ne savaient où tu étais ?

Intérieurement, Chris reconnut qu'ils avaient raison. C'est vrai que sur ce coup là, il n'avait pas été très malin. Cependant, il n'allait pas l'avouer si facilement et encore moins accepter une punition injustifiée :

-Je suis allé travailler ! Je vous rappelle quand même que si je suis ici, c'est pour mon travail. Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça ! » Il serra les poings. Sa fureur due à l'échec de la veille ne demander qu'à s'épancher. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ces personnes était les parents de son Autre, ses parents éloignés en quelque sorte. Il tenta de se calmer, sinon il savait que ça allait mal finir. « Ecoutez, vous n'allez quand même pas me punir, ce serait idiot . J'ai juste fait ce que j'avais à faire. Et puis normalement, je suis déjà majeur, je suis donc suffisamment mâture pour prendre mes propres responsabilités et assumer mes actes…

-Raison de plus. Tant que tu vivras sous ce toit et que tu arborera le nom de famille « Potter », tu feras ce que je te dis de faire. » gronda James, qui semblait en définitive tout aussi furieux que son épouse. « Tu étais peut être majeur dans ton monde, mais ici tu ne l'es pas. Alors monte dans ta chambre et ne redescends que lorsque tu sera calmé »

Chris resta un moment face à lui. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de lui lancer à la figure quelques répliques bien cinglantes qui n'auraient fait qu'envenimer les choses. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés qu'il était sûr que ses ongles avait dû faire des marques sur ses paumes. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour faire changer d'avis les Potter. Il avait beau être un Gryffondor, il savait reconnaître une défaite quand il en voyait une. Et honnêtement, l'air intransigeant de James et Lily ne laissait aucune place à la réplique.

Certes, il aurait pu continuer à riposter. Merlin seul savait combien il en avait envie. Seulement, lorsqu'il était furieux il avait une légère tendance à révéler des choses qu'il préférait garder. Alors pour empêcher que la dispute ne dégénère, et même si cela lui en coûtait, le jeune homme tourna les talons après un dernier regard noir et monta se réfugier dans sa chambre sans un mot. Il ne se faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour savoir qu'il ne dirait rien qui puisse le compromettre. Il claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre. Tant pis si cela n'aidait pas à montrer de lui l'image d'un adulte raisonnable.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient osé me priver de sorties » murmura-t-il, furieux en s'allongeant sur son lui. Ce n'était pas la punition en elle même qui le dérangeait. Chris savait que ses parents avaient raison. Il aurait dû laisser un message. Le jeune homme grimaça : si il avait fait cela dans son monde, l'Ordre et surtout Fol Œil l'aurait assassiné…Si ils arrivaient à lui mettre la main dessus avant Mrs Weasley, Ginny ou Hermione….

_«N'empêche, ça fait quand même bizarre de se dire que c'est la première fois que je me fais punir par mes parents. »_

A bien y réfléchir, il ressentait même un sentiment étrange à se dire qu'il était puni par quelqu'un d'autres que ses professeurs pour être sorti sans en avoir eu la permission. En un sens, il aurait peut être été moins désarçonné si Lily et James avaient ajouté « 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor ». Il sourit. Merlin seul savait combien il s'en moquait des points qu'il pouvait faire perdre à sa maison. Certes, quand c'était Rogue qui les retirait ou Malfoy, ce n'était pas la même chose. Cela faisait un bout de temps que la Coupe des Quatre maisons ne comptait plus pour lui. D'ailleurs les autres Gryffondor semblait avoir compris cela et ne disait plus rien, même lorsqu'il leur faisait perdre 50 ou 60 points dans une journée. Cependant à côté des cent cinquante points qu'ils avaient fait perdre en une soirée à leur maison en première année, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas grand chose. Et puis, ils devaient se dire que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ferait en sorte de les récupérer comme en première année. Bah, comme ça au moins il ne l'ennuyait plus avec ça. Honnêtement, il préférait de loin perdre des points plutôt que d'avoir une retenue.

_« Hermione me tuerait si elle savait » _De toute manière elle devait déjà le savoir. Ses professeurs aussi, à en juger par le nombre de retenues que ceux ci lui avait donné au lieu de lui enlever des points. Il grogna, en repensant à Rogue. Si seulement lui aussi avait suivi cette idée au lieu de lui retirer le maximum de points possible ET de lui donner des retenues en même temps.

Il recentra ses pensées les Potter. Il devait absolument s'arranger pour les faire changer d'avis. D'accord, la punition était méritée, mais pas ça ! Il était hors de question qu'il ne puisse pas aller où il souhaite. Non seulement ce serait injuste, mais ça le gênerait considérablement. Après le fiasco du diadème, le jeune homme avait décidé en se réveillant de concentrer ses efforts sur un autre horcruxe. Le problème c'était qu'il n'était pas sûr que la coupe se trouvait bien dans le coffre des Lestrange. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans une autre mission suicide. Dans son monde, le cambriolage de Gringott avait bien failli être la dernière chose que Ron, Hermione et lui aient pu faire. Son regard s'assombrit, ils avaient vraiment eu beaucoup de chance à ce moment là.

Il n'allait pas vérifier tout de suite si celle ci était encore de son côté. Sans compter qu'il était pratiquement impossible qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer, ce n'était pas comme pour le musée moldu. A Gringott, on le verrait certainement, il faudrait donc qu'il prenne du Polynectar. Et de qui prendrait-il la place ? Il fallait qu'il se fasse passer pour un des Lestrange ou alors pour Narcissa , puisqu'elles étaient de la même famille. Cependant, il ne voyait pas du tout comment il pourrait les approcher suffisamment pour pouvoir leur prendre des cheveux, sans compter de la manière dont il se débrouillerait pour avoir la clé du coffre.

_« En plus, entre Malfoy et __**elle,**__ il vaux mieux que je devienne Lestrange »._ A son grand désespoir, Bellatrix était celle qu'il connaissait le mieux. Il pouvait sans doute réussir à l'imiter sans que cela n'apparaisse trop étrange. Tant qu'à faire, il préférait ne devenir ni l'une ni l'autre. Se transformer en sorcière allait déjà être une expérience suffisante à son sens pour ne pas qu'il ait besoin de choisir entre l'apparence d'une épouse de mangemort ou celle d'une des personnes qu'il haïssait le plus au monde .

Malheureusement, il semblait bien qu'il n'ait pas le choix. Il ne savait pratiquement rien de Rodolphus ni de son frère Rabastan Lestrange . Certes, ils les connaissait de renommé et les avait affronté plus d'une fois, entre autre au Département des Mystères. Cependant, il ne les connaissait pas aussi bien que Bellatrix, dont il savait à la fois le style dans un combat mais aussi la façon de marcher, de parler et de se comporter. Il avait même une idée précise de sa baguette et pourrait au pire montrer une imitation grâce à un sort de déguisement.

L'autre personne qu'il connaissait le mieux était Lucius Malfoy. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il ne le détestait pas autant que sa belle sœur. Chris aurait voulu pouvoir prendre l'apparence du mangemort. Ce serait encore plus facile, étant donné qu'il avait rencontré Malfoy lorsque celui ci se faisait passer pour un « honnête citoyen » au cours de ses premières années à Poudlard. Mais Lucius n'était pas du même sang que Bellatrix ou son époux. Avait-il le droit de pénétrer dans son coffre sans une autorisation ? Même avec la clé ?

Encore un autre problème. La clé. Comment ferait-il pour l'obtenir ? En supposant qu'il prenne l'apparence de l'un d'entre eux, il faudrait quand même qu'il interagisse le moins possible avec les autres. Yaxley avait compris que quelque chose clochait quand Hermione avait essayé de se faire passer pour la mangemort, et il n'était même pas un de ses proches ! Certes, sa meilleure amie avait eu beaucoup de mal à « rentrer dans la peau du personnage ». Mais Chris pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir. Qui arriverait à personnifier parfaitement Bellatrix Lestrange si ils avaient été dans les mêmes conditions ? C'est vrai que ce qu'il voulait faire semblait presque du gâteau à côté. Au moins ici, personne ne le recherchait et personne ne voulait lui faire la peau.

_«Du moins pour le moment… » _A supposer qu'il arrive par miracle à réussir à prendre l'apparence de Bellatrix ou de Malfoy, qu'il puisse récupérer la clé, pénétrer dans Gringott et ressortir avec la coupe sans avoir été entre temps tué par les gobelins et leur système anti-voleur, les anciens mangemorts se chargeraient de le trucider. Chris savait qu'il fallait bien plus d'un miracle pour que personne ne se rende compte du vol. Etant donné qu'il s'agissait du coffre de Bellatrix de son époux, ça risquait de faire du bruit.

_« Et les connaissant, ils vont tout mettre en œuvre pour mettre la main sur le coupable avec une seule idée en tête :le poursuivre, le retrouver et le liquider »_ Les Lestrange n'ont sans doute pas tant changé que ça et la digne cousine de Sirius ne réfléchirait pas deux fois avant de l'assassiner violemment. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, pensif. En fait, le seul moyen pour qu'il reste en vie suffisamment longtemps serait que Malfoy intervienne. Dans ce cas là, il le traînerait en justice et bonjour Azkaban. Chris frissonna, il détestait toujours autant les Détraqueurs. Pas qu'il ait l'intention de se faire attraper, de toute façon. Il préférait encore s'expatrier en Patagonie et vivre comme un moldu jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, plutôt que de risquer la prison à vie.

_« C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que je laisse la coupe en dernier »._ Et avant cela, il devait se réconcilier avec les parents de son Autre. Il avait réagis sans réfléchir, abasourdi par leur déclaration et leur attitude à son égard. Il devait absolument leur parler, tenter de les amadouer. Deux semaines ? C'était impossible ! Si encore il avait réussi à récupérer l'Horcruxe, ça ne l'aurait peut être pas autant déranger. Maintenant, il devait impérativement se lancer sur la piste de l'Horcruxe caché. Il espérait juste que lui aussi ne se trouve entre les mains d'un moldus, comme il le craignait. Son estomac se contracta et il changea le cours de ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas penser à Jack. Pas maintenant.

Se levant de son lit avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Il entendit les voix étouffées de ses parents venant rez-de-chaussée. Un peu inquiet, sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi, Chris se dirigea vers l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-James n'oublie pas les clés…

Apparemment, ils s'apprêtaient à sortir quelque part. Le jeune homme resta inconfortablement dans l'embrasure de la porte, ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire remarquer sa présence.

-Pour quoi faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si on les utilisait… Bon, d'accord, d'accord je les prends. »

Lily fut la première à le remarquer. Elle haussa les sourcils dans sa direction, lui demandant implicitement ce qu'il voulait. Son époux suivant son regard fit volte-face, rangeant par la même occasion son trousseau de clé dans sa poche :

-Tu veux quelque chose, Chris ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix poli, sans aucune trace de son habituelle jovialité. La bouche du jeune homme se tordit en une légère grimace. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce James là. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir, c'était justifié, du moins en partie. Et puis, le Gryffondor se sentait un peu coupable de les avoir inquiété, surtout en voyant leur regard fatigué :

-Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux Avec sincérité, il continua « Je n'aurais pas dû partir sans laisser de note, ni sans rien vous dire. C'était vraiment idiot de ma part…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily et James. Les parents de son Autre semblait surpris de le voir venir s'excuser auprès d'eux aussi vite. Apparemment, il s'attendait à ce qu'il ne vienne pas avant au moins cet après midi. En toute honnêteté, Chris se sentait un peu coupable d'agir ainsi. Cependant, il ne pouvait _**pas**_ être privé de sortie pendant deux semaines. C'était juste impossible vu l'état actuel des choses. Au bout de quelques instants, les deux sorciers réagirent enfin.

-Du moment que tu retiens la leçon… » dit James, sans pour autant le regarder. Il devait encore se méfier un petit peu, surtout si il prenait en exemple sa propre adolescence. Sans doute n'avait il pas une confiance totale dans la sincérité de son geste. A son sens, il devait y avoir un autre motif. Chris se raidit un peu, espérant qu'il ne découvre pas la vérité. C'était impossible, de toute façon…

-Mais tu es encore puni pendant deux semaines » ajouta Lily en enfilant son manteau. Le jeune homme eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas tressaillir. Même si il savait qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis immédiatement après, il n'avait pas besoin d'un tel rappel. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, montrant qu'il avait bien compris. La sorcière s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose mais Harry arriva en déboulant dans la pièce :

-Maman, papa ! je peux aller voir Sirius avec vous, s'il vous plait ? » Les deux sorciers détournèrent leur attention vers leur fils aîné et Lily lui demanda interloquée :

-Comment est ce que tu sais qu'on va chez Sirius ? » Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. A la place, il prit un petit sourire en coin et passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, lança :

-Secret d'Esprit. °

Chris sentit ses intestins se nouer. Pendant une fraction de seconde il avait retrouvé en lui le James qui avait martyrisé son professeur de Potion. Même si Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte, il venait d'imiter à la perfection son père. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents et eux aussi l'avait remarqué. Ils affichaient un air amusé, bien différent de ce que le jeune homme ressentait en ce moment même :

-Mais je peux venir ? »reprit Harry, sans remarquer les expressions de ses parents. Il regardait en particulier sa mère, sachant que si elle acceptait alors il pourrait aller chez son parrain sans problème. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à James avant d'acquiescer en haussant les épaules :

-Si tu veux. Mais je te préviens » ajouta-t-elle alors que celui ci se précipitait pour attraper sa cape et l'enfiler « on en reste pas longtemps au Square Grimmauld.

-Je sais, mais c'est juste pour lui dire un truc…. Eh Chris, tu veux pas venir avec nous ? » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Gryffondor. Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, il continua « Tu vas quand même pas resté cloîtré avec les filles ici ! Tu vas t'ennuyer. On va s'éclater chez Sirius, tu vas voir. »

-Euh…Je sais pas si… »Il jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Lily et James. Techniquement, il venait juste de le punir et il était privé de sortie pendant un certain temps. Ce n'est pas le premier jour qu'ils allaient commencer à faire une entorse à la règle. A sa grande surprise, Lily approuva :

-Si tu peux. Tu n'as juste pas le droit d'aller vadrouiller par toi même ni avec qui que ce soit hors de la maison. Mais du moment que tu vas chez ton parrain ou chez Remus, c'est bon » clarifia-t-elle face à son regard surpris. Le jeune homme ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et alla décrocher sa cape du porte-manteau. Normalement, quand les Dursley le punissait il était enfermé à double tour dans son placard ou dans sa chambre et la punition était appliqué la lettre avec un droit de sortie limité. Certes, il savait que les Potter n'irait jamais jusque là, mais lui permettre de pouvoir aller chez les deux autres Maraudeurs était déjà beaucoup à son sens. Il aurait cru qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir _du tout_ de la maison, pour quelque raison que ce soit.

-On y va comment ? demanda-t-il au père de son Autre, en fermant sa cape. Il espérait sincèrement que ce ne serait pas par poudre Cheminette. Machinalement, il y jeta un coup d'œil en coin et fut surpris par James. Le Maraudeur lui lança un sourire moqueur :

-Pas comme ça en tout cas, avec ta grâce tu risquerait de briser quelque chose on ne veut pas que tu brise quoique ce soit là bas….On va transplanner. Attrape ma main. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et ferma les yeux. Il eut juste le temps de voir Harry faire de même avec sa mère, avant de ressentir cette sensation qui un temps lui fut désagréable et qui était associée au tranplannage.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du 12 Square Grimmauld. Le Survivant sentit poindre un sourire sur ses lèvres à l'aspect de la vieille bâtisse, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas venu. A côté de lui, James ouvrait la porte à l'aide de sa baguette, l'usant un peu comme s'il s'agissait d'une clé :

-Sirius nous a demandé de venir. » expliqua-t-il tout en poussant la porte et en pénétrant à l'intérieur. « Il n'a pas précisé à propos de quoi…

Pendant quelques instants, Chris se demanda où il se trouvait. L'intérieur ne ressemblait en rien au 12 square Grimmauld. Il jeta des coups d'œil surpris autour de lui. Pas de pied de troll, ni même de portrait de Walburga Black. Le jeune homme se pencha un peu vers l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le rideau qui le recouvrait. Harry haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, surpris. Chris un peu gêné, se redressa et haussa les épaules. Il n'essaya pas d'expliquer son geste, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait.

L'intérieur était beaucoup plus lumineux, du fait sans doute de la peinture blanche qu'on avait appliqué avec soin sur les murs. Des dizaines de portraits et de tableaux moldus y étaient accrochés , ne laissant en définitive que très peu d'espace vide. Le jeune homme n'y connaissait pas grand chose en art, mais les rares choses qu'il avait apprises en feuilletant les livres de Dudley et de la bibliothèque de son école primaire lui permirent de reconnaître vaguement quelques une des reproductions. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de logique dans la disposition, du moins autant qu'il pouvait en juger. On avait l'impression que le décorateur avait mis côte à côte tout ces tableaux sans vraiment réfléchir à une harmonie ou à un ordre. C'était un joyeux bazar qui régnait sur les murs : des grands portraits à côtés de plus petits, des carrés entre un losange et un rond….En quelque sorte, Chris avait le sentiment d'être comme dans un musée où le conservateur un peu fou aurait voulu placé toutes les œuvres qu'il possédait, même les plus inestimables habituellement cachées aux yeux du publics.

_« Et le résultat est vraiment très laid »_ Normalement, le désordre ne le dérangeait pas. Parfois, il trouvait cela même plus accueillant comme c'était le cas pour le Terrier. Cependant ici, non seulement l'effet lui déplaisait vraiment beaucoup mais il conférait un certain mal de tête. Il avait envie de tout réorganiser par lui même et de décrocher un certain nombre de tableaux. Autant d'entre eux dans un si petit espace donnait l'envie au visiteur de tous les regarder, de les détailler un par un et il était sûr d'avoir un mal de crâne. Même si il n' avait pas envie de les regarder , certaines explosions de couleurs mise côte à côte donnait le tournis.

Est ce que Sirius regrettait tellement l'absence du portrait de sa mère qu'il avait pris le contre-pied ?Au lieu d'un seul, il avait eu le désir d'en mettre une multitude ?

_« Mouais, si le portrait a disparu, c'est lui qui l'a fait. Et après, il a fait la fête…»_ Etrangement, Chris n'aurait jamais considéré son parrain comme un amateur d'art. Il devait bien y avoir une raison à cela…C'est alors que le jeune homme remarqua quelque chose. Il écarquilla les yeux ; il avait cru qu'il n'y avait aucun point commun entre les tableaux. En réalité, il y en avait bien un, qui acheva de le décontenancer : tout les sujets étaient moldus. On ne trouvait pas de trace de magie, ou de mythe. Pas de nymphes, dieux et déesses, allégories, centaures, chérubins ou n'importe quel autre créatures que les peintres aimait à représenter. Il n'y avait que des scènes de genres, des tableaux de familles et des portraits d'illustres inconnus – du moins pour lui.

_« Qu'est ce que Sirius trafique avec tout ça ? » _

-Chris qu'est ce que tu fais ? On t'attends. » L'interpellé se rendit alors compte que les Potter l'avait distancé depuis longtemps et se dépêcha de les rejoindre. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas se perdre. Il connaissait l'endroit par cœur. Il y avait séjourné tellement longtemps et avait même fini par y prendre goût. Certes, pas au cour de sa cinquième année malgré les bons moments qu'il y avait passé avec son parrain. Sirius détestait beaucoup trop l'endroit pour que Chris puisse de lui même l'apprécier. Cependant, il s'y été attaché par la suite. Il n'avait pas été le seul, Ron et Hermione aussi appréciait la maison des Black, aussi sinistre qu'elle puisse paraître. Le jeune homme sourit en repensant qu'ils avaient à un moment partagé l'idée de venir y revivre tous les trois une fois que tout serait fini.

« _Malheureusement, ça ne se produira jamais.»_

-Chris, je suis content de te revoir ! » Le jeune homme se raidit un instant, la vision de son parrain attablé dans la cuisine lui rappelant beaucoup trop son monde. Il répondit avec un sourire. « Viens t'asseoir avec nous

James avait pris place à côté de lui et se servait une tasse de chocolat fumant, tandis que son épouse retirait sa cape et la posait sur une chaise. Harry était déjà entrain de s'aider devant une large part de tarte au citrouille. Chris haussa un sourcil, il croyait qu'il ne devait pas rester longtemps ?Bah, apparemment ils avaient changé d'avis, il n'allait pas se plaindre. S'asseyant à côté de son Autre, il se servit lui aussi, après tout c'était un de ses desserts favoris :

-Si tu nous a préparé ça, c'est que tu avais une raison cachée ,pas vrai ?Merci chéri » ajouta Lily à l'intention de son mari qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de lui verser une tasse de chocolat. Sirius prit un air innocent qui ne trompa personne :

-Moi ? Non, j'aime juste les sucreries. » D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait en juger, Chris aurait plutôt attribué ce péché mignon à Remus. Le loup garou avait toujours des tonnes de sucreries sur lui lorsqu'il enseignait à Poudlard, ce qui en avait fait sourire plus d'un. Apparemment, c'était aussi le cas de son parrain. Bizarre qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué…

-Ca c'est sûr » marmonna James, ce qui fit penser au jeune homme que celui ci devait se rappeler quelque mauvais souvenirs à ce propos. Le père de son Autre prit lui aussi une part de tarte à la citrouille « mais normalement, tu n'as pas de gâteau comme celui ci préparé. Tant qu'à faire, tu préfères encore le spécial fondant du Chaudron. La citrouille, ça n'a jamais été ta marque de fabrique Patmol.

-Trahi par une pâtisserie » ronchonna de bon cœur l'animagus. « Je savais que j'aurais du demander autre chose.

-Moi je pense que c'est un excellent choix, lança son filleul qui savourait la tarte. Chris se contenta de deux parts. Il n'avait pas très faim ce matin et ce, même si il n'avait pas pris réel repas depuis la veille. Il avait l'estomac un peu noué, à la fois à cause du fiasco du diadème qui décidément ne le laissait pas en paix et aussi du fait d'un certain malaise. Il ne se sentait pas si bien que ça dans ce manoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Heureusement, la cuisine était à peu près dans le même état que dans son monde. Il reporta son attention sur la conversation qui avait lieu à côté de lui, sans y faire vraiment part. La transformation du manoir le laissé encore un peu abasourdi. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius lança :

-Harry, j'ai trouvé les magazines, ils sont dans ma chambre. Trie et laisse ceux qui ne t'intéresse pas, je les ferais jeter. J'ai aussi quelques objets qui pourraient t'intéresser rangés à côté » Le visage de son Autre s'éclaira et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur excitée. Chris haussa un sourcil et vit sa mère jeter un regard suspicieux au Maraudeur. Cependant, elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher et y consentit de mauvaise grâce après un discret coup d'œil vers l'animagus :

-Tu devrais y aller aussi Chris, »lui dit elle même si on sentait qu'elle était encore méfiante vis à vis de ce que Sirius avait laissé en haut. « Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais vu la réaction d'Harry, tu apprécieras sans doute toi aussi.

-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras ton bonheur là haut » ajouta son professeur de DFCM avec un sourire entendu. Dans son monde, le jeune homme se serait précipité comme son Autre venait de le faire si Sirius lui avait parlé ainsi. Après tout, il ne pouvait que s'agir d'une chose formidable, pas vrai ? Cependant, il aurait probablement aussi reconnu la manœuvre. On l'avait employé tant de fois à son égard. Les adultes voulaient qu'ils vident les lieux, sans doute pour parler en paix.

Malgré sa curiosité qui le tenaillait, il suivit son Autre dans les méandres du manoir. De toute façon, son attention fut très vite divertie par ce qui l'entourait. Il écarquillait les yeux, incapable de reconnaître l'endroit qu'il avait considérer comme un possible chez lui dans son monde. Sirius n'avait vraiment pas lésiné question transformation. Le jeune homme était certain qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de l'Animagus, puisqu'il était impossible que Walburga et les autres Black aient consentis à un changement si drastique de l'antique demeure familiale.

Si il n'y avait plus cet horrible couloir de tableaux, il y avait néanmoins une certaines quantité d'objets moldus posés un peu partout. A bien y regarder, il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas un sel objet magique et pour peu le Gryffondor aurait pu se croire dans une maison moldue. Mis à part qu'il était clair que le propriétaire n'avait aucune idée de ce que qu'était les différents objets qu'il avait rassemblé. On trouvait des choses assez bizarres comme par exemple un fer à repasser présenté sur une commode comme si il s'agissait d'une statuette ou une vieille bouteille de soda servant de vase.

L'effet était très étrange, et vraiment déroutant. En un sens, il avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de temple à la « molducité », si une telle chose existait. Chris eut un sourire tendre en pensant que Mr Weasley y adhérerait lui en tout cas. D'ailleurs, si c'était chez lui que tout cela se trouvait, le Gryffondor n'aurait pas été surpris plus que ça. Quoique…Même si il ne savait pas grand chose sur les inventions propres aux moldus , il était tout de même suffisamment au courant pour reconnaître un fer à repasser et savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un objet qu'on expose normalement. Certes, il n'aurait aucune idée de sa fonction, mais au moins il saurait ça.

Et puis, Arthur était en définitive assez amusant. Là, c'était juste effrayant. Sirius serait-il finalement devenu fou ? On dirait bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son Autre qui continuait de marcher d'un pas pressant vers la chambre de son parrain. Devait-il lui poser la question ? Bah, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal et de toute manière, il valait mieux lui demander à lui plutôt qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. C'était plus sûr :

-Est ce que tu sais pourquoi Sirius accumule tout ces objets ? »A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme ralentit l'allure et ricana :

-C'est juste pour énerver sa famille. Il ne peut pas vraiment les bannir de la maison puisqu'elle est celle de tous les Black.

-Il est l'héritier pourtant, il devrait pouvoir le faire. » Apparemment, il venait de dire quelque chose d'idiot car son Autre tourna sa tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil :

-Pas du tout. Ou est ce que tu as entendu ça ? » Chris haussa les épaules, gêné « Il peut limiter leur allées et venues, décider de ne pas les recevoir ce jour là mais pas les jeter dehors complètement. Il ne peut le faire qu'avec ceux qui n'ont pas de sang purement Black.

-Malfoy peut donc venir ici.

-Seulement la mère et le fils. Lucius n'a pas les droits de mettre les pieds ici, sauf dans de rares occasions, je ne sais pas trop lesquels. Il n'a pas de sang Black et Sirius n'en veut pas ici. » Il ajouta avec un sourire en coin « De toute façon, ça fait longtemps que plus personne ne vient. T'as vu comment Sirius a rendu la maison ? Ca les a rendu complètement fou à ce qu'il paraît quand ils ont vu ça. Mais comme ils ont pas de droit direct sur le Manoir, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils n'ont pas le droit de retirer d'objet de la maison, sans le consentement de Sirius. Depuis, il s'est amusé à collecter le plus possible. Aucun des membres de sa famille n'a plus mis les pieds ici depuis des années »

C'était un peu bizarre de se dire que c'était un Autre lui même qui le renseignait sur tout cela. Chris comprenait désormais mieux pourquoi toute la maison ressemblait à un mélange entre un dépotoir et un écomusée.

-Sirius n'a pas fait pareil dans ton monde. » Ce n'était pas une question. Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tout deux restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instant. Harry continua alors, un peu moins sérieux cette fois ci : « Il est jamais trop tard pour le faire, tu pourras lui en donner l'idée.

_« Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit encore en vie_ »Chris n'eut pas envie de rire. Heureusement, leur entretien fut interrompu par un marmonnement chevrotant. Quelques heures auparavant, il aurait été certain qu'il s'agissait bien du vieil elfe de maison, mais après avoir vu tout ces changements il n'était plus sûr de rien en ce qui concernant le Manoir des Black. Harry lança un soupir exaspéré :

-Raaah, non c'est Kreattur. »

Et de fait, le dévoué serviteur de la famille venait d'apparaître de l'autre côté du couloir. Son aspect était toujours aussi sale et le jeune homme fut un peu choqué que ni ses parents ni aucune autre personne n'ait fait quelque chose pour améliorer son apparence. Bien sûr pas lui acheter des vêtements, mais au moins une nouvelle taie d'oreiller ou quelque chose de plus propre et de moins vieux. On avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas changé de tenue depuis qu'il était au service des Black, et donc depuis sa naissance. Ce devait probablement être le cas.

-Traîtres à leur sang…Indignes d'être dans la maison de ma maîtresse…oh que dirais ma pauvre maîtresse, que dirait-elle si elle voyait tout ce ramassis de bon à rien ?…Elle en serait mortifiée, elle en serait dégoûtée oh oui…Amoureux des moldus stupides…Traîtres à leur sang… »

Chris et Harry grimacèrent, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le Survivant avait oublié combien l'elfe de maison pouvait être étrange. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il ne se comportait plus du tout comme ça. Il avait même cessé d'insulter le sang d' Hermione et l'appelait maîtresse, ce qui en soit été un exploit. Son Autre grimaçait de dégoût. Il n'avait jamais apprécié l'elfe de maison et ses insultes incessantes. Kreattur continuait de marcher, la tête baissé vers le sol. Lorsqu'il arriva devant eux, il sembla enfin remarquer que des personnes lui obstruait le passage. Il lança un regard mauvais aux deux sorciers, s'arrêtant cependant légèrement plus longtemps sur le visage de Chris. Puis sans mot dire, il continua de marcher dans la direction opposée murmurant à haute voix des insultes et des menaces :

-Franchement, il lui manque carrément une case. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Sirius ne s'en débarrasse pas. Il ne fait que déranger » Chris fut mortifié par ses paroles. Ne se rendait-il pas compte que l'elfe pouvait les entendre ? Ils avaient eux aussi fait la même chose dans son monde. Et après on s'étonnait que Kreattur se soit tourné vers Bellatrix. Cependant, le jeune homme avait depuis compris son erreur et ni Ron ni lui n'avaient plus jamais recommencé, traitant l'elfe de la même façon qu'Hermione l'avait toujours fait : avec respect.

Chris avait quand même honte de ce que venait de faire son Autre. Il était après tout lui même mais un peu différent, et le Gryffondor avait le sentiment que c'était comme si c'était lui qui avait lancé l'insulte directement.

-Bon tu te bouges ou quoi ? Maman va pas tarder à nous rappeler sinon. » l'empressa Harry qui avait déjà oublié la rencontre avec Kreattur. L'interpellé lança un coup d'œil discret vers la direction où ce dernier était parti. Devait-il le rejoindre ? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que l'elfe de maison croit qu'il le détestait. Ce ne serait qu'un moyen de plus de le tourner vers Bellatrix et Narcissa, et ça il en était hors de question. Chris se tourna vers son Autre et lui dit :

-Vas y toi, en fait j'ai pas très envie de venir » face à son expression interloquée, il tenta « J'ai bien envie de voir un peu plus près la …déco. Histoire de pouvoir clairement la décrire à Sirius une fois que je le verrais

Apparemment, il avait bien fait car son Autre après un sourire entendu se précipita vers la chambre de son parrain. Chris lui non plus n'attendit pas, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait vu l'elfe disparaître. Une question lui traversa l'esprit :

Est ce qu'il se souvenait de lui ?

Probablement pas. Il l'avait juste plus longtemps regardé parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas ou parce qu'il avait entendu Sirius parler de lui. Le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. L'elfe de maison, assez âgé, n'avançait pas très vite et ses murmures permettait de le suivre assez facilement:

-Kreattur attends. » Celui ci s'arrêta au milieu des marches qu'il descendait et se tourna vers le Gryffondor, sans rien dire. Il se contenta de le fixer d'un air impassible. Le jeune homme se sentit soudain un peu idiot. Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

-Maître _**Harry ?**_ » demanda-t-il sa voix chevrotant plus que d'habitude. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, et plus précisément vers son front. Le Gryffondor leva ses mèches, dévoilant la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair que ses cheveux cachaient d'ordinaire aux yeux de tous.

-C'est Chris ici. » le vieil elfe se précipita vers lui et encercla ses genoux de ses bras maigres. Toujours d'une voix chevrotante voire un peu étranglé, il dit :

-Kreattur pas être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de vous….Kreattur se souvient, oh oui il se souvient de combien vous avoir été gentil avec le pauvre Kreattur… »Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'être content :ça lui faisait plaisir de revoir l'elfe de maison. Cependant, il ne devait pas rester là. Autant ils pouvaient parfaitement entendre si quelqu'un arrivait de la cuisine, autant si Harry revenait il risquait de poser des questions. Il n'avait pas envie de donner de raisons au Gryffondor de le soupçonner de quelque chose ou d'attiser sa curiosité. S'accroupissant pour se mettre au même niveau que l'elfe, il murmura

-Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Kreattur et à Ron et Hermione aussi, je peux te l'assurer »les yeux du vieux serviteur s'agrandirent de joie. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Chris le coupa. « Ecoute, il ne faut pas que tu changes ton attitude vis à vis de moi. Les Potter et Sirius, ni personne d'autres mis à part toi et quelques autres personnes, ne sont au courant de…qui je suis vraiment. J'ai envie que ça reste comme cela …» Un bruit l'interrompu. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon puis continua rapidement« Je te parlerais plus tard le…euh…

Quant allait-il pouvoir le revoir ?Même si il avait la permission d'aller voir Sirius, il doutait que ce dernier allait le laisser en tête à tête avec son elfe de maison. Or, il allait avoir besoin de temps pour pouvoir s'expliquer et parler avec lui.

-Kreattur peut venir dans la maison des Potter. »proposa –t-il

-Tu pourrais faire ça ? Mais, tu n'es pas sensé ne devoir répondre qu'au Black et surtout qu'à Sirius ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu te punisses » ajouta-t-il en repensant à Dobby et les punitions qu'il s'infligeait lorsqu'il venait de le voir alors qu'il travaillait encore chez les Malfoy

-Non…Maître Chris a autant de droit sur la maison que le traître à son sang…Lui être reconnu comme étant un des propriétaires. »

Alors comme ça, il avait les mêmes droits que Sirius ? Mais comment était ce possible ?C'est vrai que dans son monde il était le légataire de son parrain, mais ici ce dernier était vivant. Et comment pouvait-on reconnaître qu'elle leur appartenait à tout deux ?Cette histoire de dimension donnait vraiment le tournis. Il préféra y repenser plus tard, il n'avait pas le temps pour le moment.

-Parfait, est ce que tu pourrais venir ce soir ? T'arranger pour que ce soit quand tout le monde est couché ? Je t'attendrais dans ma chambre. » Il lui donna une dernière recommandation » « Fais bien attention à ce que Sirius ne te voit pas…

Le vieil elfe se contenter de secouer la tête, approuvant avec joie ce que son maître lui demandait. Le jeune homme en fut un peu attendris. Cependant, il devait se quitter sinon ça pouvait devenir compromettant. Avec un dernier salut de sa part, le Survivant continua de descendre les marches, alors que Kreattur s'était précipité dans la chambre de Regulus.

-Kreattur a un bon maître…Kreattur a un nouveau bon maître, comme l'ancien maître » murmura-t-il un moment avant de disparaître complètement. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, retourna vers la cuisine. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Repassant à travers l'horrible couloir et arrivant près de la cuisine, il entendit les voix étouffés des Potter et de Sirius et s'arrêta. Leurs tons sérieux et la façon dont il parlait montrait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas se faire trop entendre. La porte était fermée. Bien entendu, cela ne fit qu'attiser sa curiosité. Remerciant le ciel qu'ils n'aient pas lancé un sort pour qu'il ne puisse rien entendre comme le faisait l'Ordre, il colla son oreille à la serrure. Il y avait bien un enchantement pour entendre plus forts certains bruits, mais si jamais Harry venait ou quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la cuisine se rapprochait pour ouvrir la porte, il n'entendrait rien seulement les bruits de la conversation qui le préoccupait.

La voix de Sirius raisonna en premier.

-En fait, Anne y est assez opposée. Elle pense que je ne devrais pas m'en débarrasser, que sa fait quand même partie de mon histoire…Et j'hésite.

Anne ? qui était cette Anne ?Qu'importe il verrait cela tout à l'heure. Il continua à écouter, mais n'apprit pas grand chose. La conversation en elle même tournait autour d'un sujet mais qui n'était jamais prononcé, au grand dam du Gryffondor. En quelque sorte, il avait l'impression qu'ils faisait la mme chose que ses deux meilleurs amis et lui lorsqu'au Terrier, ils ne voulaient pas prononcer le nom d'«Horcruxe ».

« Et tu imagines ta colère si tu t'étais rendu compte qu'on t'espionnait sur ce sujet » lui lança une petite voix dans sa tête. Ca avait probablement été le cas de toute façon, mais le jeune homme se sentit néanmoins un peu coupable. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça, d'autant que ce n'était pas utile pour sa mission, ni pour quoi que ce soit d'autre si ce n'est satisfaire sa curiosité. Il s'apprêta à arrêter, lorsqu'une chose que dit Lily l'en empêcha :

-C'était ton frère. C'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas.

Regulus ? Que venait-il faire dans cette discussion ? Il fronça les sourcils, autant qu'il s'en souvienne, Sirius avait toujours évité de parler de son cadet. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné d'être devenu mangemort. Il continua à écouter, disposant cette fois ci d'une réelle raison, du moins à son sens :

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas » répliqua Sirius sèchement. « Cet idiot a préféré choisir le camps de Voldemort et il a été assez stupide pour tenter d'arrêter ensuite. C'est de sa propre faute ce qui lui est arrivé ensuite. De toute façon, ça fait longtemps qu'il a décidé de ne plus être mon frère et c'est pareil pour moi.

Un silence régna dans la cuisine pendant quelques moments. Enfin, la voix de James retentit :

-Patmol, je ne sais pas quoi dire » Chris l'imaginait être entrain de passer une main dans ses cheveux, comme à chaque fois qu'il était indécis « malgré ses erreurs, c'est tout de même ton frère…Te débarrasser de toutes ses affaires et de tous ses portraits n'est peut être pas une bonne idée.

Chris écarquilla les yeux. Jeter toutes les possessions de Regulus ? Instinctivement, il tourna sa tête vers le plafond, imaginant Kreattur en ce moment même dans la chambre du fils disparu des Black. Comment le prendrait-il ? Comment supporterait-il qu'on puisse ainsi supprimer l'existence de celui pour qui il vouait une adoration sans borne ?Sirius prit la parole :

-Je ne peux pas me débarrasser de l'arbre, je ne peux même pas y faire disparaître Bellatrix ou Narcissa. La seule chose que je peux faire c'est replacer Meda et sa fille. Quant à leurs affaires, ça fait longtemps qu'elles les ont récupéré. Il me reste celle de Regulus…Je pourrais enfin faire une croix sur ce passé.

_« Et l'oublier_. » Chris n'était pas d'accord, Sirius ne devait pas faire ça. Non seulement ça n'amènerait rien mais il finirait même par le regretter, c'était certain. Sans compter que Regulus était lui aussi un héros de la guerre et même si il n'a pas réussi à détruire l'Horcruxe le jeune homme avait quand même essayé. Il avait préféré mourir jeune et avait ainsi expié ses fautes par son geste.

La conversation cessa abruptement, un bruit venait de retentir à l'étage. Chris, tout en maudissant son Autre, se décida à rentrer. Il savait que le sujet ne reprendrait pas, alors autant ne pas se faire attraper entrain d'espionner. Avec du bruit, il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et sourit aux habitants. Son sourire devait cependant être aussi forcé que celui de Lily et seuls les deux Maraudeurs avaient relativement l'air d'être de bonne humeur. Une fois de plus, Chris s'extasia sur la faculté qu'ils avaient à cacher leur vrais sentiments. De vrais Serpentards…

-Déjà de retour ? » lui demanda plaisamment James « Tu n'as rien trouvé qui te plaisait ?

Oups, il avait oublié la raison première de son départ. Comment expliquer pourquoi il avait rebroussé chemin ?

-Non je ne suis même pas aller voir. »Lily allait le tuer. Elle lui avait demandé d'en profiter pour surveiller Harry. Tant pis il n'était pas baby-sitter non plus et le Gryffondor était suffisamment grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. Cependant, il fallait bien expliquer pourquoi il était revenu dans la cuisine au lieu de vadrouiller dans la maison. « Je suis revenu parce que… j'avais…Faim.

Dommage que le talent de son père pour mentir est apparemment sauté une génération. C'était ridicule de sortir ça ! Il venait de manger de la tarte à la citrouille. Heureusement, ou malheureusement pour lui, son ventre choisit ce moment là pour se manifester. Le jeune homme rougit violemment face au gargouillement et aux rires qui retentirent dans la cuisine.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas mangé de petit déjeuner ce matin » s'exclama Lily en se levant. Apparemment, elle venait de se rappeler que le jeune homme était descendu puis remonté dans sa chambre sans rien avaler. L'attrapant par le bras, elle le força à s'asseoir. « J'imagine que tu n'as rien d'autre que cela, pas vrai Sirius ?

Le Maraudeur haussa les épaules, elle connaissait la réponse. La sorcière poussa un soupir fatigué et se contenta de pousser le reste de la tarte au citrouille devant le jeune homme :

-Mange. » Chris n'eut d'autre choix que de la terminer et de boire le chocolat fumant que Lily lui avait versé.

--

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent chez eux, le jeune homme monta directement dans sa chambre. Harry avait réussi à négocier pour rester chez Sirius et ses parents étaient sortit. Tant mieux, il pourrait réfléchir en paix. Il n'avait pas oublié la discussion et e savait pas vraiment comment faire pour convaincre Sirius de garder les affaires de son frère. Le meilleur moyen serait de lui dire une partie de la vérité, que Regulus était mort en essayant d'abattre Voldemort. Le problème c'est que les questions fuseraient et il serait contraints de parler des horcruxes.

-Comment je vais faire… » murmura-t-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Un éclat de rire haut perché retentit à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme surprit, leva les yeux. Amy se tenait devant le miroir, et s'admirait. Penchée au-dessus d'elle, sa sœur aînée souriait, amusée. Elle tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Chris réagit au quart de tour. Il bondit vers les deux filles et arracha violemment des mains de Kathlyn le diadème de Serdaigles dont elle s'apprêtait à coiffer la fillette.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends ? T'as complètement perdu la tête !»hurla-t-elle, folle furieuse tandis qu'Amy s'était mise à pleurer. Elle n'avait pas appréciée qu'il lui prenne ainsi l'objet des mains. Chris lui lança un regard noir, tout aussi furieux :

-Ce qui me prends ?répéta-t-il entre ses dents. Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires. Ce diadème n'était pas jeté dehors, sur mon lit ou sur mon bureau. Il était rangé dans un tiroir que j'avais soigneusement fermé. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre d'ailleurs ?

-Tu as un grand miroir dans ta chambre et on s'amusait simplement avec Amy à se regarder dedans. »

-Et le diadème alors ?

-Ca va, je cherchais juste de quoi vêtir Amy et pouvoir rire ensemble. On a toujours fait ça…. »

-…Fouiner dans les affaires des autres ? » la coupa-t-il. La jeune fille avait l'air de dire que ce qu'elle avait fait était parfaitement normal et pardonnable. « Tu n'avais aucun droit de rentrer dans ma chambre sans ma permission et encore moins fouiller dans mes tiroirs et mes armoires. »

-Mais arrête de crier, c'est juste une stupide couronne. Elle n'a aucune valeur, ça se voit que c'est complètement du toc. On allait pas la casser non plus. »

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Même si ce n'était pas un Horcruxe, qui sait les sorts qu'auraient pu utiliser Rowena Serdaigles dessus ? La fondatrice ou n'importe quel autre sorcier d'ailleurs avait très bien pu mettre un maléfice pour le protéger .Kathlyn ne pouvait pas savoir que le diadème pouvait être dangereux, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Cependant, ça n'excusait en rien le fait qu'elle avait fouiller dans ses affaires. Elle n'avait aucun doit de faire ça. Les pleurs d'Amy continuaient de raisonner dans sa chambre, n'aidant en rien sa mauvaise humeur.

-Sors de ma chambre. » siffla-t-il. « Sors tout de suite. Et ne touche plus à _aucune_ de mes affaires.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait déjà six pieds sous terre. Kathlyn se redressa et après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard assassin prit doucement la main d'Amy et sortit. Toutefois, avant de franchir la porte de la chambre, elle lui cracha :

-Tu montes sur tes grands hippogriffes et tu te prends pour le maître ici. Quand je pense que ce n'est même pas ta chambre et que tu es juste là parce qu'on t'accueille. T'aurais mieux fait de rester dans ton monde…

Elle ne put en dire plus car la porte se referma sur son visage en un claquement sonore. Chris venait de faire de la magie accidentelle. Il resta un moment sur place, sans bouger. Son poing était serré avec force contre le diadème, si bien que des empreintes étaient apparus sur sa paume. Finalement, le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil à la précieuse possession de Serdaigles. Même si il venait de se disputer violemment avec la sœur de son Autre, il se rendit compte que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa sœur après tout. Il n'était pas non plus très proche d'elle et comparé à des personnes comme Hannah ou Susan, sans parler de Luna, Hermione ou même Ginny, la jeune fille n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie.

Pourquoi se sentirait-il coupable de penser cela ? C'était la vérité. Dans son monde, il n'y avait pas de Kathlyn et il n'y en avait même jamais eu. Ses parents n'avaient pas cherché à avoir d'autres enfants, la prophétie et la nécessité de vivre reclus à Godric's Hollow les avaient sans doute conduit à cette décision.

Le problème restait la protection. Maintenant qu'il savait que la jeune fille, et les autres aussi, n'hésiterait pas à rentrer dans sa chambre pour la moindre raison, il valait mieux qu'il range avec précaution ses affaires. La question était où ? Dans la bourse qu'il portait toujours autour du cou ?Certainement pas, elle ne contenait que ses objets les plus précieux. Il tenait au diadème, mais pas à ce point là…

La solution serait de le mettre dans son appartement. Il grogna en songeant qu'il ne pouvait même pas y aller, vu l'état actuel des choses. Certes, il pourrait sans problème faire le mur et passer outre sa punition. Mais il préférait rester en bon terme avec ceux qui aurait pu être ses parents. Il ne voulait pas leur causer du soucis et encore moins se disputer avec eux. En plus, il savait que Kathlyn avait raison. Il faisait plus que les déranger qu'autre chose. Mais vraiment ce n'était pas son choix. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne serait même pas venu. Ca ne faisait que compliquer les choses.

Il s'assit à son bureau et resta, un moment pensif. Puis, il remarqua soudain quelque chose. Il n'entendait rien de ce qui arrivait à l'extérieur. Normalement, la maison n'aurait pas dû être aussi calme, surtout qu'Amy n'avait pas du calmer ses pleurs si facilement. D'ailleurs, il ne les entendaient plus depuis qu'elle était sortie. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils un instant avant de comprendre. En plus d'avoir claqué la porte, il avait du lancé un sort de mutisme dessus. Bah, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire ça l'arrangeait grandement. Une autre idée lui vint soudain.

-Kreattur. Appela-t-il. Kreattur !

L'elfe apparut soudain devant lui. Il avait l'air à la fois surpris et ravi que Chris l'appelle aussi tôt. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait quitté il n'y avait pas trop heures et qu'il n'était censé le voir que ce soir, mais il valait mieux qu'il lui parle maintenant. Machinalement, il lui dit de s'asseoir sur son lit. Bien entendu, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et le jeune homme eut bien du mal à calmer le pauvre elfe. Son estomac se noua, il ressemblait vraiment à Dobby.

-Je préfère qu'on se voit maintenant en fait. Personne ne viendra nous déranger, j'en suis certain. Les Potter sont de sortis et seules leurs filles sont ici. Elles ne viendront pas nous déranger » Pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Comme quoi, on pouvait trouver du bon dans chaque situation. « je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de me rendre quelques services….

-Krrattur fera de son mieux pour vous aider maître Chris. » Le jeune homme tiqua. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'emploi du terme « maître » à son égard. Il faudrait qu'il lui dise d'arrêter.

-En fait, je continue en quelque sorte ce que Regulus faisait » mieux valait lui expliquer sans mettre trop de détail. « c'est à dire récolter certains objets comme le médaillon…

-Vous voulez que Kreattur vous accompagne dans la caverne ? »

-Euh, non. Je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi. J'ai déjà récupérer les deux médaillons, ce qui nous amène à ce dont je voulais te parler. Harry m'a dit qu'on ne pouvais rien retirer de Grimmauld Place, pourtant je sais que Mondingus a volé le manoir.

-C'est parce que il a volé, maître. Le seul moyen de retirer un objet c'est justement de le voler….Kreattur sait de quoi le maître veut parler,…Il veut parler de la raison pour laquelle les honorables cousines (Chris lâcha un ricanement méprisant) Black n'enlèvent pas ces horribles choses….Elles ne font rien parce qu'il faudrait voler…Et elles ne vont pas voler, oh non…Elle sont beaucoup trop dignes, beaucoup trop fières….

Chris n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont il parlait de Narcissa et de Bellatrix, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire changer si vite d'idée. Le mot honorable aurait été le dernier qu'il aurait employé à leur égard. Il décida de changer de sujet et de revenir sur ce qui le préoccupait le plus :

-Voilà, en fait je voulais savoir si tu acceptais d'aller de temps en temps faire quelques course pour moi. Je ne peux pas me rendre à mon appartement pour le moment et encore moins sur le Chemin de Traverse….James et Lily m'ont puni. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer à nouveau avec eux et je préfère leur faire croire que je vais m'y tenir. Seulement, j'ai réellement besoin d'aller dans mon appartement…

-C'est le chef de famille qui a lancé la punition ?demanda Kreattur, intéressé. Chris lui, ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette question.

-Hein ? Euh, non, mais il était d'accord avec. C'est Lily qui l'a énoncé, mais en définitive c'est James qui l'a vraiment appliqué. »

L'elfe de maison baissa le oreilles, en signe de défaite :

-Il est possible…Même si cette maison n'est pas comme le Manoir…Que le maître ne puisse rien faire… » Chris écarquilla les yeux :

-Quoi ?

-Kreattur veut dire que même si ce n'est pas les mêmes protections que dans votre monde…Il y en a quand même un petit peu….Et comme le maître est puni, peut être oh oui peut être qu'il ne peut pas transplanner et sortir sans que sa signature magique ne soit imprimée…Sans qu'il soit repéré….

-Mais enfin, ce ne serait pas un petit peu exagéré comme réaction ?Et comment est ce que c'est possible ?

-Une maison où vivent des sorciers finit toujours par être imprégnée de magie….Alors même si les parents ne lancent aucun sort, le flux magique est tel qu'elle devient un être à part entière…La plupart des sorciers dignes de ce nom préfèrent vivre dans les vieilles maison familiales pour cette raison…Comme ça, ils peuvent encore mieux surveiller leurs enfants…La maison prends aussi soin d'eux, les reconnaissant…Peut être a-t-elle aussi reconnu l'impératif des parents et la punition et donc empêche le maître de pouvoir sortir sans se faire remarquer….

-Comment est ce qu'elle peut faire ça ? Même si la maison a sa propre énergie magique, ça n'explique en rien comme elle pourrait faire ça. » s'exclama Chris abasourdi « Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait une baguette ou quoi que ce soit d'autres….

-Non, mais les sorts de protections ne sont pas seulement pour se protéger de l'extérieur… » Il devait avoir fait une drôle de tête, car l'elfe de maison poussa un soupir à la fois exaspéré, lassé, et désolé.

-Kreattur oublie que le maître a été élevé par les moldus » Chris se demanda brièvement comme il le savait«mais dans une famille de sorciers…Les enfants peuvent faire n'importe quoi quand il sont jeunes… surtout avec les baguettes de leur parents qui traînent ou les potions parfois…Kreattur a vu lui ce qui peut se passer…

Ca, Chris n'en doutait pas un instant. Ce ne devait pas être de tout repos que d'avoir Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda Sirius et Regulus dans la même maison. Il ne savait pas qui plaindre le plus. Andromeda et Sirius de vivre dans un environnement qu'ils détestaient et dont ils ne partageait pas les idéaux, même si il était peu probable qu'ils s'y opposent vraiment voire qu'il ne les partagent pas avant d'aller à Poudlard, ou les serviteurs qui devaient s'occuper d'eux ? L'elfe de maison continua :

-…Et puis le double du maître ici, et sa sœur sont des farceurs….Les Potter pensent peut être que c'est plus prudent….Le père du maître, même si il était enfant unique, devait bien savoir ce que ça signifie que d'élever un enfant sorcier…Il a mis des protections pour protéger l'intérieur de la maison….Et même si cela déplait au maître, un impératif lancé par un sorcier de longue et pure lignée aura plus de puissance et plus de force qu'un autre qui est lancé par…quelqu'un d'autre…Comme votre père est aussi le chef de famille…Il est probable que de toute manière, les protections se soit déplacées, dirigées ou non par la maison, vers votre chambre et votre aura par cet impératif…

Honnêtement, ça avait l'air un peu tiré par les cheveux. Mais qui était-il pour douté de la magie ?Il avait vu des choses encore plus étranges.

-Formidable ! Alors comme ça, je ne peux même plus sortir, _du tout._ Je savais que j'étais puni, mais je comptais quand même m'éclipser de temps en temps dans les prochains jours. » Sa punition lui paraissait désormais d'autant plus horribles qu'il prenait réellement conscience de ce que cela signifiait. Il serra les poings et pour la première fois, ressenti l'impression qu'il était comme pris au piège. Le jeune homme se serait bien frappé la tête plusieurs fois contre le mur :

-Bon alors » reprit il lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé. « Je vais avoir encore plus besoin de ton aide. » Il prit un morceau de parchemin qui se trouvait dans la bourse autour de son cou et le montra à l'elfe de maison « J'ai fait placé mon appartement sous le sort de Fidelius. Mémorise bien cette adresse….Une fois que tu seras là bas, tu pousseras la porte en prononçant que tu es un invité du Survivant.» Le Gryffondor grimaça, il détestait ce titre mais c'était celui qui paraissait le moins évident dans ce monde. Harry James Potter, Chris ou même l 'Elu était beaucoup trop facile à deviner. Il sortit d'autour de son cou la fine clé argentée et d'un cou de baguette magique, la dupliqua « Tu n'auras besoin de ne le faire que lors de cette visite. Après ça ira….Prends garde cependant à ce que les moldus ne te voient pas et surtout la propriétaire. Même si l'appartement lui ait payé chaque fin de mois, et qu'elle sait que personne n'y vit, elle est assez curieuse et vient parfois regarder.

Le jeune homme ne fit pas attention au grognement de l'elfe de maison à ces mots. Tout entier à ses recommandations, il continua :

-Une fois à l'intérieur, tu lanceras un sort de dévoilement léger. Une malle va apparaître. J'aimerais que tu m'apportes …oui…_Secrets les plus sombre de la Magie Noire_. Tu le trouveras facilement. » Puisqu'il était puni, autant qu'il fasse quelque chose de constructif .il en saurait plus sur les Horcruxes et les comprendrais peut être un peu mieux. Un simple sort de camouflage, et il aurait l'aspect d'un simple livre de cours….Kreattur, si il était surpris, ne dit cependant rien. Chris lui en fut reconnaissant, rangeant le morceau de parchemin dans sa bourse, il lui tendit le diadème « Et range cette chose précieusement. Même si ça n'en a pas l'air, il s'agit d'un objet ayant appartenu à une des fondatrices de Poudlard. Oh et récupère aussi le médaillon de Regulus, il est à l'intérieur. » Il haussa les épaules « J'avais de toute façon l'intention de te le redonner.

-Maître… » balbutia-t-il avant de se mettre à pleurer et à remercier le jeune homme. Une fois de plus, le Gryffondor ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'était pas très bon pour consoler les autres. Assez maladroitement, il lui tapota sur le dos et, se raclant la gorge lui dit :

-Ecoute si tu veux vraiment me remercier, fais ce que je t'ai demandé et surtout…Arrête de m'appeler _maître_ tout le temps. J'ai l'impression de ressembler à Voldemort. C'est assez horrible. Si tu veux me parler appelle moi _Chris_…Ou _Monsieur_ au pire, si tu ne veux pas m'appeler par mon prénom » ajouta-t(il en voyant l'air révolté et effrayé du vieil elfe. Si il n'avait pas réussi à stopper Dobby qui pourtant avait un sacré caractère, il y avait peu de change qu'il puisse faire complètement changer Kreattur. Il devrait donc se contenter de Monsieur.

-Bien mai…Monsieur Chris. » C'était mieux que rien. Le jeune homme lui parla alors d

-Fais bien attention à ce que Sirius ne remarque pas que tu t'absentes trop. » Même si au fond de lui même, le Gryffondor savait qu'il agirait comme son parrain. Il en serait ravi.

-Il ne vit même pas dans là bas. Il n'y est que très peu souvent » lança-t-il à la fois amer et aussi content.

Hein ? Décidément, il ne comprendrait pas l'animagus. Sa logique lui passait au dessus de la tête…

_« Pourquoi est ce qu'il se donne tant de mal pour redécorer la maison, si il n'y vit même pas ? » _Pourquoi gardait-il d'ailleurs toujours le vieil elfe, si il n'en voulait pas ?Dans son monde, c'était pour des questions de sécurité, mais ici ça n'avait pas lieu d'être.…Mais au moins, ça réglait un soucis…

Ils restèrent encore un long moment à parler avant que Chris ne conseille finalement à Kreattur de partir. Il désactiva le sort de silence juste à temps pour entendre ses parents revenir. Son estomac se noua. Il n'avait pas envie de les voir maintenant et encore moins qu'il soit au courant de ce qui s'était passé durant leur absence.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que le dîner fut tendu. Lily et James étaient revenu et avaient appris de la bouche d'Amy ce qui s'était passé. Si ils avaient été mécontent que Chris ait réussi à effrayé la benjamine , ce n'était rien en comparaison avec la fureur qu'ils avaient ressentit quand ils surent ce que Kathlyn avait fait et dit. Lily surtout ,gardant apparemment de mauvais souvenir de Pétunia, avait été particulièrement sévère avec la jeune fille. Celle ci avait été obligée de présenter ses excuses et était privée de balais jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Autant dire que ça n'avait aidé en rien sa réconciliation avec le jeune homme. Celui-ci se rendit une fois de plus compte que ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas plus que ça. Il se sentait juste coupable vis à vis des Potter d'avoir créé la dispute. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça en plus, déjà qu'il occupait leur espace sans rien payer, comme un invité des plus privilégié : nourri, logé, blanchi. Et lui, il venait déranger leur tranquillité et se disputer avec leurs enfants…

-Mrs Potter… » avait-il balbutié en l'aidant à ranger la table « Je suis sincèrement désolé…Je ne voulais vraiment pas…

La sorcière l'avait arrêté d'un geste et d'une voix douce lui avait dit :

-Je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurai réagis de la même façon si j'avais été à ta place. » Elle fit un signe de tête en direction du salon « Va t'asseoir, je vais continuer à débarrasser. Et appelle moi Lily, je n'arrête pas de te le dire.

Le jeune homme aurait voulu continuer à l'aider, et présenter à nouveau ses excuses, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre et l'avait envoyé s'asseoir avec James. Il s'était senti vraiment mal, surtout face au sourire chaleureux du père de son Autre qui continuait à le traiter comme son fils. Il aurait voulu qu'ils arrêtent…

--

Les autres jours se passèrent de la même façon entre Kathlyn et lui. La jeune fille l'ignorait autant qu'elle le pouvait et ne lui adressait la parole que lorsqu'elle y était obligée. Sans doute pensait-elle que ça allait lui faire quelque chose, qu'il allait venir présenter ses excuses ou du moins s'expliquer avec elle. Chris n'allait certainement pas faire cela, il jugeait que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas. En plus, il avait d'autres problèmes beaucoup plus importants à régler : les Horcruxes.

Il commençait un peu à désespérer. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment récupérer la coupe sans se faire repérer en chemin et sans y laisser la vie. Tout ses plans paraissaient plus fous et plus hasardeux les uns que les autres. Aucun ne pouvait fonctionner. Les coffres de Gringott n'avaient pas la réputation d'être inviolables pour rien. Il ne savait toujours pas comment ils avaient réussi dans son monde. Cela lui paraissait tellement improbable et impossible maintenant.

Il ne pouvait même pas faire de marcher avec les Goblins comme précédemment et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, il avaient essayé de se rouler mutuellement la dernière fois qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Résultat, ils avaient bien failli y rester l'autre fois à Gringott. Ensuite parce qu'il n'avait rien à leur proposer qui ait suffisamment de valeurs à leurs yeux. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se séparer de son épée, le venin du basilic en imprégnait la tranche. C'était le moyen le plus sûr pour anéantir les Horcruxes. Il y avait certes aussi les dents du serpent, mais c'était une option qui n'existait que dans son monde. Ici, la Chambre des Secrets n'avait pas été ouverte une deuxième fois, et le basilic était encore bien vivant.

_« Tant qu'à faire, je préfère rester en vie »_ Et donc mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et le monstre.

Alors leur proposer l'épée de ce monde ? Il faudrait encore qu'il s'approche suffisamment du Choixpeau pour l'obtenir et ça aussi c'était mission impossible. Le directeur avait une armada de tableaux à sa disposition et même si il avait le soutient de Derwent, ça ne suffisait pas pour convaincre les autres portraits de ne rien dire, ni de les occuper autre part. Kreattur ne pouvait pas non plus pénétrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui sait quels sortilèges le protégeaient ? Il y avait énormément d'objet étrange chez le directeur et il ne savait pas à quoi tous correspondait. Il préférait ne pas essayer.

De toute manière, le jeune homme n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir marchander avec eux. Après tout si il se souvenait de lui dans ce monde, de la même manière que Kreattur ou Derwent, il était peu probable qu'ils l'accueillent à bras ouvert. Non seulement il avait volé un objet chez eux, mais selon eux il s'était aussi comporté d'après l'image des sorciers qu'ils avaient. Elle n'était pas glorieuse. Même dans son monde, le jeune homme et ses deux meilleurs amis avait prévu d'éviter autant que possible dans les prochaines années d'aller par eux-même dans la banque des sorciers. Chris n'avait pas essayé non plus ici. Déjà parce que l'argent dont il disposait, il le gardait toujours sur lui ou dans la malle dans son appartement. Aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Cependant, grâce au dévouement et à l'efficacité de Kreattur, il avait pu récupérer des cheveux de la brosse de Bellatrix. Il en avait suffisamment pour pouvoir faire plusieurs flasques de polynectar, qu'il achèterait au marché noir. Cela prendrait trop de temps de faire par lui même.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi » lui avait-il dit, ravi. Le vieil elfe avait courbé la tête, lui aussi heureux d'avoir pu rendre service à son maître. Chris s'était promis de le récompenser comme il se devait pour les risques qu'il avait prit. Il aimait bien lui donner de petits présents et se rappela qu'il avait fait pareil dans son monde. Cependant, cette fois ci, ce n'était pas des choses qu'il ramenait du dehors mais des objets qui une fois de plus se trouvait dans sa malle. Comme il ne pouvait toujours pas y aller par lui même, il envoyait Kreattur cherchait tel ou tel objet qu'il lui décrivait.

Le pauvre elfe avait éclaté en sanglot lorsque Chris lui avait fait présent De ce qu'il considérait être un simple verre. Il l'avait acheté à Mondingus Fletcher en sachant qu'il appartenait à la famille Black grâce aux insignes. A bien y réfléchir, le Gryffondor ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait racheté pas mal des objets du manoir. Il l'avait fait il y a bien longtemps, et sur le moment il avait réagis comme dans son monde, rassemblant les affaires qu'il croyait avoir été volé. Certes, c'était le cas pour une partie, celle que revendait des personnes comme Mondingus Fletcher, mais comme il l'apprit récemment c'était aussi des objets que Sirius lui même revendait. Apparemment, il avait bien fait. Ce verre appartenait à Walburga, la deuxième Black préférée de Kreattur après Regulus.

Cependant même avec l'aide de l'elfe de maison, la tâche semblait encore impossible. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la tête qu'avait fait Derwent lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de la coupe. Elle semblait certaine qu'il n'y arriverait pas, ce qui en somme était très encourageant. Il partageait désormais son avis et ne continuait plus que par devoir et par entêtement plus que par foi.

Si au moins il s'agissait du dernier horcruxe à trouver ! mais il restait encore Voldemort lui même et un objet qui était inconnu. Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne pouvait pas finir par la coupe, le mage noir devait être vaincu en dernier. Sinon, il pourrait toujours refaire d'autres horcruxes, comme il l'avait fait dans son monde. Quant à l'objet de Serdaigles ou de Gryffondor qui restait, le jeune homme n'avait tout bonnement aucune idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Il pensait pourtant avoir découvert dans son monde tous les objets qui concernait les fondateurs. Que pouvait-ils y avoir de plus que le diadème, le Choixpeau et l'épée de Gryffondor ? Or le jeune homme doutait qu'il se trouve dans ses deux derniers. Dumbledore lui avait certifié que seul un vrai représentant de la maison rouge et or pouvait se servir de l'épée t la porter. Or Tom Jedusor était tout sauf un parfait Gryffondor. Le Choixpeau semblait improbable mais pour d'autres raisons. Chris connaissait suffisamment Voldemort pour savoir que celui ci n'était pas idiot. Il lui plairait certes de narguer Dumbledore et tous ses opposants en introduisant quelque chose comme cela dans leur rang, mais pas ainsi. Il était beaucoup trop voyant. Et puis, créer un horcruxe requiert quand même du temps, et il doutait que Armando Dippet l'ait laissé approcher le Choixpeau suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir le faire. Et même si Jedusor avait réussi à charmer l'ancien directeur de la même manière qu'il le faisait avec Slughorn, par ses belles paroles, sa tenue et ses façons, et qu'il ait réussit à obtenir de l'emprunter pour quelques jours pour travailler dessus, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Tout d'abord parce que Dumbledore veillait et il aurait été beaucoup trop risqué de tenter de faire une telle chose sous son nez, d'autant qu'il le soupçonnait déjà d'être le véritable coupable concernant la Chambre des Secrets. Ensuite parce que Armando Dippet n'était pas non plus si stupide que ça. Il aurait bien remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans l'aura du Choixpeau.

Bref, le jeune homme avait régulièrement envie de s'arracher les cheveux en pensant aux Horcruxes.

Le deuxième problème concernait la chambre de Regulus. Chris n'avait toujours pas osé en parler au vieil elfe. Il savait que sa réaction serait terrible et il n'avait pas très envie de la voir. De toute façon, il était hors de question que celle ci soit vidée. Il était à son sens un héros de la guerre, au même titre que Emmeline Vance ou Rogue. Même si son geste avait plus causé de soucis qu'il n'avait vraiment servi dans son monde, il ne pouvait nier que le cadet des Black avait au moins essayé de mettre un terme à tout cela. La plupart des sorciers de Grande Bretagne étaient restés paralysés lors de la première guerre et durant la suivante, se sont plus ou moins résignés. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à avoir combattu dans son monde, et la majorité avec été des étudiants. Brièvement, il repensa à Colin et au sacrifice qu'il avait fait. Il s'était battu, alors qu'il n'avait même pas l'âge requis. Ca attristait un peu le jeune homme que son parrain ne soit pas au courant de la raison réelle de la mort de son frère. Il savait qu'il avait voulu quitter les mangemorts, mais il ignorait ce qu'il avait fait

Le jeune homme était encore surpris par cela. Regulus avait été tué sous le règne de Voldemort, avant qu'il ne soit une première fois vaincu par le sacrifice de sa mère…Comment avait-il su pour l'Horcruxe ? Avait-il lu par hasard dans la bibliothèque des Black un de ses livres de magie noire semblable à ceux qu'Hermione avait prit chez Dumbledore ?Ou bien Voldemort, trop sûr de lui en avait parlé à demi mots, attirant la curiosité puis le dégoût du jeune homme ? Car il était encore jeune lorsqu'il mourut. Ses parents avait une vingtaine d'année lorsqu'ils avaient été assassiné. Regulus étaient encore plus jeune qu'eux. Il était mort différemment aussi. Tout aussi violemment, mais d'une façon beaucoup plus cruelle. Chris avait toujours apprécié le fait que ses parents n'avait pas souffert. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il souffre. Déjà qu'ils étaient morts par sa faute, à cause de cette stupide prophétie…Mais Regulus ? Ils en avaient parlé avec Ron. S'était-il laissé mourir de soif et de faim ?Il semblait plus probable que les Inferis l'aient traîné jusque dans l'eau pour l'y noyer. Lui aussi avait bien failli connaître le même sort quelques temps plus tôt. Peut être que s'il s'était penché de la barque pour voir les visages, il aurait reconnu le corps flottant du Serpentard ? Cette idée lui faisait froid dans le dos, et il était vraiment heureux de ne pas avoir vu cela. Regulus s'était comporté en héros et il avait tenté de protéger celui qui pourtant lui était inférieur, Kreattur. L'elfe de maison ne se doutait pas de la moitié de tout cela, et pourtant il l'adorait déjà. Un jour peut être, il lui raconterait tout . Sans doute. Il le dirait aussi à Sirius, ne serait ce que pour sa mémoire. Il méritait bien cela, non ?

Le troisième problème arriva quelques jours après sa visite à Grimmauld Square, même si il n'y avait sans doute aucun lien entre les deux. Chris était entrain d'aider Lily à trier et ranger les livres de la bibliothèque lorsqu'il était tombé sur les Contes de Beeble le Barde. Machinalement, il songea aux Reliques de la mort qu'il avait désormais toutes en sa possession quand soudain tout disparut autour de lui…

_Il marchait le long d'une route de montagne, dans la lumière fraîche et bleue de l'aube. Loin au dessous de lui, enveloppe de brume, il voyait l'ombre d'une petite ville. L'homme qu'il cherchait était-il là-bas ?L'homme à qui il avait tant besoin de parler qu'il ne pensait plus à une autre chose, l'homme qui détenait la solution, la solution à son problème…°°_

-Chris, passe moi l'autre livre…Chris à quoi tu rêves ? » La voix de la mère de son Autre le ramena à Godric' Hollow. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et mis quelque seconde à reprendre complètement ses esprit.

_« …J'aimerai bien le savoir. »_ Lily le regardait les sourcils haussé, toujours debout sur l'escabeau et la main tendue vers lui. Un peu gêné, il sourit faiblement :

-Hein ? euh …à rien, désolé. » Tout en lui tendant _Randonnées avec les Trolls_ et les autres livres qu'elle voulait, il réfléchit. Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? Ses jambes se mirent à trembler légèrement, sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher. Est ce que c'était un souvenir ? Ca n'en avait pas l'air. Il avait sentit l'air frais lui fouetter le visage et la brume lui obscurcir la vue. Ce rêve, il l'avait déjà fait dans son monde, il s'en souvenait. Pourtant, là il ne dormait pas…Alors comment avait-il pu voir ce qui se passait ? Car même si il aurait souhaité que ce ne soit pas le cas, il savait qu'il avait vu l'esprit de Voldemort. Celui-ci ne rampait pas, ni ne flottait, ce qui signifie qu'il partageait le corps de quelqu'un.. Il eut l'impression que son cœur tombait dans sa poitrine. Si il avait pu avoir cette vision, ça voulait dire qu'il partageait le corps de quelqu'un de puissant, de plus puissant que la moyenne des sorciers et qui lui était très dévoué. Certainement pas Quirell, puisque le professeur était à Poudlard et que dans son monde, si il s'était fait corrompre par lui, Voldemort n'avait pas une telle emprise sur son esprit. Du moins, pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse transmettre des images au jeune homme. Mais comment avait-il fait pour le voir à plusieurs centaines voire milliers de kilomètres ? Il n'était plus sensé partager la connexion. Il n'était pas l'enfant de la prophétie ici !

_-Au moins, je n'ai pas eu mal à ma cicatrice. »_ c'était une faible consolation. Ca signifiait juste qu'il n'était pas suffisamment assez fort pour que le Gryffondor puisse ressentir quelque chose. Son estomac se noua.

Sa vision l'obséda pendant plusieurs jours. Il était à la fois ravi que cela ne se reproduise plus et mécontent car il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que trafiquait le mage noir. Il n'osait pas forcer de vision, comme il l'avait fait dans son monde. Voldemort était dans un autre corps, il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se passer, peut être attirerait-il l'attention sur lui ? Si il ne vivait pas chez les Potter et ne ressemblait pas à leur fils, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça. Le problème c'était qu'il risquait de les mettre en danger. Le jeune homme en était donc réduit à ronger son frein, sans savoir quoi faire.

Il avait fini par se détacher avec plus ou moins de réussite de la vie familiale et ce, même si ça lui en coûtait. James et Lily, étrangement, n'avaient fait aucun commentaire sur la soudaine taciturnité du jeune homme. Peut-être parce que le statut du jeune homme en tant que « visiteur d'un autre monde » avait fini par ne plus être tant une nouveauté une cela, et il était désormais considéré ni plus ni moins que comme un membre de la famille qui avait toujours été là ?C'était en tout cas ce que laissait penser le détachement de Harry et d'Amy qui jusque là recherchait sa compagnie.

Peut être les parents de son Autre pensaient-il que c'était un comportement normal chez tout adolescent à cet âge ?de se refermer sur lui-même et de rester cloîtré dans sa chambre sans voir personne ? Chris n'en avait aucune idée, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il avait suffisamment se soucis comme cela pour ne pas devoir en plus s'inquiéter de ce que ses parents pourrait penser face à son attitude. Tant pis si on lui collait l'étiquette de névrosé. C'était un moindre mal et honnêtement, il s'en fichait un peu.

Pourquoi Voldemort voulait-il récupérer la baguette de Sureau ? Ne devait-il pas d'abord se préoccuper de retrouver son apparence ? Ca semblait quand même plus urgent car baguette ou pas, il ne retrouverait pas sa puissance sans. Il était tout le temps anxieux, et plus d'une fois il s'était retrouvé incapable de manger, son cœur battant la chamade et son estomac noué. Kreattur, lorsqu'il n'était pas envoyé ça et là, s'arrangeait pour qu'il prenne un minimum soin de lui. Sans sa présence, il se serait sans doute laissé aller à ne rien faire d'autre qu'à travailler sur les Horcruxes, le livre de magie noire, et l'énigme que lui présentait Voldemort. Il manquait aussi de sommeil, ce qui n'aidait en rien ça mauvaise humeur et ses colères qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôlé. Harry et Amy avait même fini par le fuir, face à ses commentaires cinglants et son caractère de plus en plus irascible.

Personne ne pouvait réellement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Le Gryffondor avait l'impression d'être entrain de faire une course contre la montre. Il était terrifié à l'idée que Voldemort puisse revenir, pas tant parce qu'il devrait l'affronter, mais parce qu'il risquait de briser totalement ce monde qui avait oublié son existence. Malgré l'implication de leur parents dans l'Ordre, ni Harry ni Kathlyn n'avait une réelle idée de qui était Voldemort. Ses autres camarades non plus. Il ne donnait pas chère de leur peau, si jamais celui réussissait à retrouver forme humaine.

Il voulait en parler à quelqu'un, mais mis à part Kreattur il n'y avait personne. Or, il ne pouvait pas dire grand chose à l'elfe de maison. Même si il lui faisait confiance, il savait qu'il y avait plus d'une façon de forcer la vérité hors de quelqu'un et on hésiterait pas à lui faire du mal et lui faire croire n'importe quoi pour qu'il dise ce qu'il sache. Chris craignait plus que tout que Kreattur, même si il lui était dévoué corps et âme, ne résiste pas à l'envie d'en parler à Bellatrix ou Narcissa qui dans le temps avait été deux de ses modèles. Il savait les ruses que Lestrange en particulier pouvait utiliser. Elle avait beau être complètement folle, elle n'était pas non plus idiote. Plus d'une fois, alors que les Potter ou Sirius lui faisaient un commentaire ou le réprimandaient lorsqu'ils estimaient qu'il allait trop loin dans son attitude, le jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie : tout leur révéler. Ne serait-ce que pour voir leur tête et qu'ils continuent de le laisser en paix comme il le faisait les trois quart du temps. Malheureusement, il savait qu'ils allaient justement faire tout sauf ça.

_« Dommage car ça me libérerait »_ Sa mauvaise humeur venant en partie de cela…. Jamais il n'avait pensé autant regretter la présence de Derwent.

Dumbledore était-il au courant ? Chris hésitait à lui écrire. Il avait envie de mettre en garde le vieil homme, mais il ne voulait pas tout lui révéler. Il avait beau considérer son ancien mentor comme une sorte de grand père de substitution, il savait que malgré tout il verrait tout d'abord le bien être du monde des Sorciers avant le sien. Même si il savait qu'il allait devoir l'affronter, Chris n'avait pas non plus envie que son statut d'Elu soit connu. Et puis, ce Dumbledore là n'était pas le sien. Il ne le connaissait pas et n'avait pas la même relation avec lui. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

-Si au moins il voulait bien se manifester, agir faire quelque chose je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi ! »avait lancé un jour le jeune homme au bord de la crise de nerf. Il ne supportait plus de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Il détestait rester ainsi dans l'obscurité, attendant que le mage noir lui tombe dessus. Il n'y avait rien de pire que l'attente avant un combat, il avait pu le voir. Or dans ce cas là, attendre était tout aussi insoutenable. Si au moins il avait une vague idée, au moins il pourrait se préparer un minimum.

Chaque soir, il sortait les Reliques de la Mort et les Contes de Beeble le Barde qu'il avait subtilisé dans la bibliothèque. Il feuilletait les pages , tentant de trouver une raison, une explication logique à l'énigme que lui avait posé Voldemort. Il avait même lu les autres livres de Magie Noire que Hermione leur avait montré au Terrier. Il n'y avait rien. Il ne voyait pas comment lier ensemble la Cape d'Invisibilité, la Pierre de Résurrection et la baguette de Sureau. De toute manière, comme il avait vite fini par le voir et s'en doutait déjà bien avant ses recherches, aucun livre ne traitait des reliques. Kreattur lui même qui en savait pas mal question magie noire n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elles étaient. Pour lui, il s'agissait juste d'un conte. Chris n'avait pas cherché à le contredire.

D'autant qu'il était sûr que Voldemort ne cherchait pas autre chose que la baguette. Il s'en moquait des deux autres. Il voulait la puissance qu'elle conférait et rien d'autre. Dans son monde « la solution » évoquée était le moyen pour éviter que leur deux baguettes ne refusent de se rebeller l'une contre l'autre. Elle était ce qui pourrait lui permettre d'annihiler ses opposants. Pourquoi la voulait-il tant ici ?

Le jeune homme avait envie de hurler de frustration.

C'est peut être à cause de tout cela, ainsi que d'un étrange sentiment qui venait du plus profond de lui même qui le poussait à le faire, que le Gryffondor ne résista finalement plus. Un soir après avoir rangé toutes ses affaires avec précaution comme il le faisait et envoyé Kreattur se reposer, le jeune homme s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas essayé de forcer des visions depuis qu'il avait quitté son monde, ça risquait de prendre un peu de temps, d'autant que ce Voldemort était loin et pas aussi puissant que le sien. La cape et le vif d'or qui contenait la pierre de résurrection était rangé dans la bourse autour de son cou en compagnie de la baguette de Sureau. Il avait préféré la sortir de sa poche, pour éviter de la toucher si jamais il rentrait en contact avec l'esprit de Voldemort. Le Mage noir pouvait risquer de la sentir et d'à son tour forcer la connexion vers lui pour savoir qui il était et où il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas vraiment très envie d'annoncer aux Potter que Voldemort allait venir chercher ce qu'il pensait lui revenait de droit, parce qu'il avait vu la baguette de Sureau en sa possession. Ils risquaient de ne pas apprécier…

Le jeune homme se cala confortablement sur son oreiller. Il savait que personne ne viendrait le déranger et avait de toute manière lancé un sort pour que la porte reste hermétiquement fermée. Elle ne s'ouvrirait que si on exerçait une pression importante dessus. Il n'avait pas osé lancer un sort pour la cadenasser, les Potter ne savait pas qu'il pouvait utiliser la Magie en dehors de Poudlard. Il préférait qu'ils continuent à le croire. Ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre, le jeune homme avait préféré éloigner sa table de nuit et surtout la lampe de chevet et le réveil qui étaient posés dessus. Il pouvait être assez violent dans ses gestes et n'avait pas envie de réveiller toute la maisonnée en les faisant tomber par terre durant sa vision. Il pria néanmoins le ciel que ce qu'il verrait ne le conduirait pas à cela. Il rouvrit les yeux et sortit sa baguette :

-Silencio » murmura-t-il en la pointant sur sa gorge. Il recommença une autre en direction de son lit. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir, pas vrai ? Alors au cas où il préférait étouffer ses cris et les bruits qu'il risquait de faire.

_« De toute façon, ce n'est que pour cette fois. »_ Après, il ne recommencerait plus. Le jeune homme se rallongea et ferma les yeux. C'était la méthode inverse que pour l'Occlumencie et même si il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, il se souvenait de la manière de procéder. Il se mit à chercher l'esprit de Voldemort. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait, c'était comme une seconde nature chez lui. Dans son monde, il y arrivait avec une facilité déconcertante. Même si c'était plus difficile ici, le jeune homme savait qu'il y arriverait.

_« Voldemort….Voldemort….Voldemort…. » _Soudain, il le trouva.

_La pièce était si sombre qu'on ne discernait pas grand chose. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun mal à voir autour de lui. Il fixait un homme au visage pâle et aux cheveux de paille accroupi devant le fauteuil où il était assis. Son beau visage était défiguré par une expression un peu folle. _

_-Sache que tu seras récompensé au delà de tous tes rêves et de toutes tes espérance. Tu es celui qui m'es resté le plus fidèle avec les Lestrange. Vous seuls avez cherché à me retrouver_

_-Maître, je ne désire qu'une seule chose de vous revoir à nouveau au sommet de votre puissance. » Il savait que c'était vrai. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'être Legilimens pour le savoir. Il ressentit un plaisir malsain à l'idée qu'il pourrait se servir de lui comme bon lui semblait._

_-Tu me prêtes déjà ton corps, Bartimeus. Serais-tu prêt à faire autre chose ?_

_-Tout ce que vous voudrez maître, je serais prêt à me sacrifier pour vous, vous le savez bien.» Ses yeux brillaient d'adoration. _

_-Alors laisse moi le diriger complètement pour un temps. J'ai besoin de …parler à notre prisonnier qui se trouve derrière moi. Et sous cette forme faible, je peux rien faire. _

_Il ne réfléchit même pas et s'exécuta. Une main qu'on pourrait à peine qualifiée comme telle vu son aspect, leva une baguette et la dirigea vers le front de l'homme. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva à voir par les yeux de Croupton et son regard tomba sur Gregorovitch ,encore sous l'emprise du Stupefix. Il le réveilla d'un coup de baguette et sentit la magie lui passer à travers les doigts…le pouvoir, comme il aimait cela… Un cri terrifié retenti : Le fabricant de baguette venait de le voir. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux que, malgré l'apparence différente, il le reconnaissait. _

_La main pâle leva la baguette et la dirigea vers le prisonnier. Celui poussa alors horrible hurlement de douleur et d'agonie : _

_-Alors cette baguette de Sureau ? » murmura-t-il avec fureur « où est elle ? Elle m'est nécessaire pour ne plus être un esprit. _

_-Je ne l'ai pas ! je le jure » _

_-Tu ose mentir à Lord Voldemort, Gregorovitch ? »Il plissa les yeux et les cris s'accentuèrent _

_-Je vous jure que non ! » Son corps tout entier se tordait sous ses convulsions de douleur. « On me l'a volé, il y a très longtemps._

_-Qui ? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents sa fureur redoublant. « Réponds !_

_-Gellert Grindelwald !…C'est tout ce que je sais ! Je vous jure ! je ne sais rien d'autre !_

_Il ne relâcha pas son sort immédiatement, savourant les cris encore un petit moment. Puis dans une voix semblable au sifflement d'un serpent, il lança :_

_-Tu ne m'es plus utile désormais. Avada Kedavra ! _

-CHRIS ! CHRIS ! je t'en supplie réveille toi ! »

Sa cicatrice lui faisait atrocement mal et il avait l'impression qu'on essayait d'ouvrir son crâne en deux. Il continua de hurler de toutes ses forces, sans même savoir quand il avait commencé, ses mains plaqué sur son front. Le Survivant sentait qu'on tentait de l'en empêcher, mais il se débattait. Il avait beaucoup trop mal. Il ne fit même pas attention aux gens qui l'entouraient, tout entier à la douleur.

-Anne dépêche toi, vite ! la potion. » On lui releva la tête et on le força à boire quelque chose. Le jeune homme réussit à discerner à travers ses larmes les membres de sa famille accompagnés de Remus et d'une sorcière qui lui semblait vaguement familière

« Et merde ! » °°°

Puis il perdit connaissance…

--

° Esprit la bande de nouveau Maraudeur formée par Harry, Neville, Ron et Hermione

°° Passage directement emprunté aux RdM/ à DH.

°°° Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas jurer en français. Si on lis attentivement les HP en anglais et surtout le tome 7 - ils y vont pas par quatre chemin lol. Remarque, c'est mieux, ça fait…normal on va dire XD.

--

J'espère que ça vous a plus

Franchement, vu la longueur ze veux des rewieus à foison lol.

Non seulement le temps d'attente n'a pas été top long (d'après moi) mais en plus j'use de mes derniers jour de vacances pour vous faire un cadeau spécial rentrée XD Et on va dire que je suis méchante, non mais.

Motivez moi, dites moi ce que vous en penser, ce que vous a aimé, pas aimé, préféré et pour chaque rewieu j'envoie…des fondants du chaudron ou une tarte à la citrouille XD Au choix.

Le prochain chapitre vous l'aurez compris est la _Révélation._ Alors, des rewieus, des rewieus si vous voulez la suite


	9. Deux pas en avant, un pas en arrière

Deux pas en avant, un pas en arrière.

De petites sorcières

Disclaimers : J'aimerai bien avoir un livre dédicacé par Jk Rowling…puisque cest à elle qu'on doit tout ^^

Personnages : pour éviter toute confusion Chris est « Harry », et Harry est son « Autre ». Sinon c'est ceux de Rowling

SPOILER !! DH ou RM. ATTENTION !!

_Italique_ ce sont les pensées de Chris(ou de Harry vers la fin), ainsi que les articles de journeaux et les Flashback ^^

Blabla de petites sorcières : A LIRE

Désolée pour le temps d'attente. XD Mais bon, je me fait bien pardonné. C'est le chapitre le plus long (et ça restera sans doute comme ça XD) que j'ai écrit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai aussi trois nouveaux OS écrit et publié en même temps^^ si ça vous intéresse. Laissez une tite rewieu ^^

Merci beaucoup pour vos rewieus. Ce sont elles qui m'encouragent à continuer d'écrire^^

…Aussi pas de Beta Reader pour celui ci .

Réponses au rewieus anonymes:

Vic : Merci Beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu ne seras pas déçue.

tonnpn93 : Tu as la réponse à tes interrogation XD Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

ep : les Révélations motive tout le monde lol. Pourtant c'est vraiment très dur à écrire. Merci pour ton commentaire sur le chapitre précédent ^^ Ca m'a fait très plaisir, surtout que entre nous c'est un de mes préférés ^^ J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu par la suite.

Amande : Je sais mais bon les cliffhanger ça a du bon parfois. Même si je déteste aussi ça quand je suis lectrice XD. Pour le diadème que dire à part « Oups » lol. Oui c'était méchant, mais comme je l'ai expliqué dans un de mes chapitre précédents, j'ai commencé cette fic avant la sortie du tome 7 en anglais. Pour moi c'était un autre objet qui était l'Horcruxe XD Mais comme ma fic est placée après DH/RdM j'ai bien dû trouver un moyen…Et puis rendre fou notre petit Chris c'est quand même très amusant XD Même si à sa place j'aurai pété un câble je pense.

Kreattur XD Je l'adore ^^ Son histoire m'a fait tellement de la peine. J'adore Regulus aussi. Tiens voici des fondants du Chaudorn tout chaud. Venu tout droit de Honeydukes ! En espérant que le nouveau chapitre va te plaire.

Firewings : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ^^ Voilà la suite

Rotonal Bul : Le chapitre 8 était long...Hum...Que dire de celui là, lol ? Mais bon, j'espère que tu prendra autant de plaisir à le lire. Merci pour ta rewieu ^^ Elle m'a fait très plaisir.

Celar : Du chantage, mais il est quand même récompensé…Bien récompensé même je trouve XD Voilà la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras.

Doxy : Merci pour ta rewieu, en plus tu étais la première, alors ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^ Question confrontation entre Harry et Chris…Je pense que dans ce chapitre tu vas être servi XD

Autant de différence ? tu trouves? En fait, j'essaie plutôt de coller aux livres XD Si c'est à propos du diadème qui n'en est plus un, c'est parce que j'ai écrit cette fic avant la sortie du tome 7 en anglais et français. Je croyais que l'Horcruxe était un autre objet…Comme j'avais envie que cEtte fic soit post DH/RdM, j'ai dû un peu adapté. Honnêtement, au moment où Chris se remuer les méninges à props de la manière dont il pourrait récupérer l'Horcruxe, je me suis dit que 1) j'allais galéré 2) Que j'allais lui en faire baver XD Pauvre Chris, je le torture ! Mais c'est parce que je l'aime XD

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

Bonne lectuuuuure

Deux pas en avant, un pas en arrière.

-Il se réveille,…»

Où était-il ?…Dans sa chambre, il reconnaissait la texture des draps. C'était déjà un soulagement. Chris remua légèrement, il avait l'impression que tous ses os pesaient une tonne. Il se releva tout en grimaçant. Est qu'un camion ou un hippogriffe lui était passé dessus ? En tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'il ressentait. Que s'était-il passé ? Quelqu'un lui serrait la main :

-Chris mon chéri, comment tu te sens ? » Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, et son regard vert tomba sur celui de Lily. La sorcière le regardait, le visage pâle et les yeux un peu rouge. Il écarquilla les yeux : avait-elle pleuré ? Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Quelques chaises étaient disposées autour de son lit, mais personne n'y avait pris place. La mère de son Autre avait ,semble-t-il, préféré s'asseoir à côté de lui sur son lit tandis que James se tenait non loin. Tous deux portaient les mêmes vêtements que la veille, ce qui signifiait sans doute qu'ils avaient passé la nuit dans sa chambre. Son estomac se noua :pourquoi étaient-il là ? Que s'était-il donc passé ?

-Je vais bien » la rassura-t-il avec un sourire un peu crispé. Il avait encore terriblement mal à la tête, mais il pouvait faire avec. Dans son monde, il avait souvent des picotements au niveau de sa cicatrice à partir de sa cinquième année voire des maux de tête….Pourquoi avait-il mal à la tête ?…Il ne se souvenait pas… James lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

-Tu nous a fait une sacré frayeur hier soir » murmura-t-il alors que Chris ,surpris, levait la tête vers lui. Son visage était atrocement pâle et ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

C'était comme si le père de son Autre venait par inadvertance d'enclencher quelque chose dans son cerveau. Ses mots résonnèrent en lui, et les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire… Ses épaules se ployèrent….Voldemort…Il était revenu…Il se souvenait maintenant de ce qu'il avait vu…Il était de retour…Ses mains se crispèrent imperceptiblement sur ses draps.

-Je ne sais pas. » mentit-il, en baissant les yeux sur ses poings. Comment pouvait-il leur dire ce qui s'était passé ? Il savait que ses parents l'avait vu, qu'ils savaient que ce n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar. Personne ne réagissait si violemment à un mauvais rêve…Que pouvait-il dire d'autre, quelle raison donner ? Il préférait se taire et garder les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. Si il ne disait rien, ils ne sauraient rien de plus.

-Tu fais souvent des cauchemars comme celui là ? » demanda le père de son Autre après un court silence.

-Non. C'est la première fois.

-Chris…Dis nous la vérité. »Malgré lui, il tressaillit. « Si c'était vrai, pourquoi est ce que tu as déplacé tes affaires ?…Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais un rêve comme celui là, c'est pour ça que tu t'es jeté un sort de mutisme, pas vrai ?

Sa voix était pleine de reproche, Chris se sentit son estomac se nouer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment pouvait-il justifier son geste ? C'est vrai qu'il s'était jeté un Silencio, il n'avait pas besoin d'être des génies pour le savoir. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers sa table de nuit, là où sa baguette reposait. Il se souvenait l'avoir eu en main. Le sorcier lui pressa légèrement l'épaule :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »

-Rien.

-Il est clair que si !» James perdait de patience. Le manque de coopération du jeune homme semblait lui peser. Chris aurait voulu lui répondre, mais ce n'était pas prudent. Il avait besoin de temps pour échafauder un plan et décider de ce qu'il allait faire…Cette soirée avait tout changé, aussi bien par rapport à sa famille que pour à sa mission…Sa soudaine pâleur avait dû effrayer la mère de son Autre, car celle ci le força à se rallonger et donna un coup sec sur la main de son époux lui faisant lâcher prise :

-James ! Tu lui fais mal…Il est encore très fatigué, laisse le tranquille avec tes questions. »

-Mais enfin Lily, tu ne vas pas…

-Il est fatigué » coupa-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. « Il a besoin de se reposer, tu as entendu ce qu'à dit Anne.

James qui avait l'air à la fois ébahi et furieux par sa réaction, se laissa tout de même convaincre par cette dernière phrase. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Chris puis poussa un soupir :

-Très bien…

-Repose-toi » lui murmura Lily en réajustant ses couvertures. « On reviendra plus tard.

Le jeune homme ébahi par la tournure des événements et la chance inespérée qui s'offrait à lui, obéit gracieusement. Il se cala un peu mieux contre son oreiller et fit mine d'être exténué. Il entendit alors les pas de ses parents s'éloigner et la porte se refermer derrière eux.

Son esprit était en ébullition…Devait-il partir ? ou alors rester ? Il préférait de loin la première solution . Il n'avait aucun moyen de justifier ses actions, ni son rêve sans tout leur révéler. Le problème c'est qu'il avait besoin d'aller à Poudlard, ne serait-ce que pour rencontrer la Dame Grise. Si il disparaissait soudainement, il savait que les Potter n'hésiteraient pas à appeler Dumbledore et quand il reviendrait à l'école, il devrait alors faire face à leur fureur de ses parents mais surtout à la curiosité du vieil homme. Les deux seraient vraiment très gênantes pour sa mission, sans compter qu'il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de la famille de son Autre qui lui avait offert leur hospitalité.

Malheureusement, il semblait bien que disparaître était la meilleure solution. De toute façon, il trouverait bien un moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur du château. Il avait une cape d'invisibilité pour passer incognito, la carte du maraudeur pour repérer les passages secrets…Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Le jeune homme se leva avec précaution et tenta de se mettre debout. Ses jambes tremblèrent sous son poids pendant quelques instant. Il grimaça. Il avait vraiment dû forcer la connexion beaucoup trop fort. Ca lui apprendrait à jouer avec le feu…

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et prit un livre d'Histoire de la Magie. C'était en tout cas ce que la couverture indiquait mais il s'agissait en réalité de _Secrets les plus sombre de la Magie Noire_. Le jeune homme avait préféré lancé un sort de camouflage au cas où. Il le glissa dans la bourse qu'il portait autour de son cou, vérifiant parla même occasion qu'il disposait toujours de sa clé en argent. Puis il prit sa baguette. Chris jeta un regard périphérique sur sa chambre. Il n'avait rien de bien précieux ici. Seulement quelques vêtements et ses livres de cours. Tout le reste était dans son appartement.

Son estomac se noua. Il n'avait rien de bien précieux ici…Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas envie de transplanner ? Le visage inquiet de Lily apparut devant ses yeux. Il se sentit vraiment mal, c'est vrai. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, sans les prévenir. Qui sait ce qu'ils allaient penser ?

_« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux »…_

avec un dernier soupir, il transplanna. Il sentit quelque chose le frôler légèrement, le sort sans doute dont lui avait parlé Kreacher. Les Potter savaient qu'il venait de s'enfuir. Le jeune homme apparut devant son appartement. C'était fini.

-------------------------------------

-Ah vous là ! »

_« Oh non. »_

La propriétaire…Essayant d'afficher un sourire poli, Chris se tourna vers elle. Mrs Pod était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, à l'air revêche et à la voix criarde. Elle portait ses éternelles pantoufle roses et sa longue robe de chambre kaki. Ses cheveux étaient attachés à l'aide d'un foulard vert dont seules quelques mèches dépassaient.

-Votre loyer. C'est bientôt la fin du mois » aboya-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle était obligée de lever la tête pour lui parler car il la dépassait de beaucoup. « Toujours aussi débraillé.

_« Toujours aussi aimable, »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune homme dont le sourire menaçait de se tordre en grimace. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la façon qu'elle avait de toujours le toiser de bas en haut,avec un mépris apparent :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous paierai comme d'habitude, je n'ai jamais été en retard, pas vrai ?

Elle lâcha un « humpf » et se redressa, comme si elle voulait essayait d'arriver à la hauteur du jeune homme.

-Avec les mioches on ne sait jamais. »Gronda-t-elle toujours aussi méprisante. Elle marqua un silence avant d'ajouter « D'ailleurs vous êtes jamais là, c'est quand même bizarre. D'habitude, les gens normaux vivent dans leurs appartements.

-Peut être que je suis anormal ? lâcha Chris en levant les yeux au ciel. « Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

-Ne prenez pas ce ton là avec moi, je pourrais très bien vous jeter dehors. Et ce sont mes affaires ! Comment est ce que je peux être sûre que vous me payerez en temps et en heure, puisque vous êtes clairement jamais là ? J'ai même pas votre carte d'identité…

-On en a déjà parlé, madame. Je ne peux pas vous la donner pour le moment…Excusez moi, mais je dois y aller je suis pressé. » Sans lui laisser le temps de faire une seule objection ou remarque, le jeune homme se précipita dans les escaliers. La voix de la propriétaire résonna derrière lui :

-Revenez ici ! Je n ai pas fini de vous parler ! Eh ! …Vous avez intérêt à me payer, vaurien, vous m'entendez ? Sinon, vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir, je vous jette dehors et sans préavis, c'est pas une maison d'accueil ici…»

Le Gryffondor bloqua le reste de ses cris et continua de dévaler les escaliers miteux. C'était vraiment pas de chance, la rencontrer le seul jour où il sortait de chez lui sans transplanner. On ne l'y reprendrait pas. Il sortit hors de l'immeuble, tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre la mégère et lui. Machinalement, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, c'était un quartier vraiment différent de Privet Drive….Il sourit en imaginant la tête de sa tante Petunia si il était venu ici dans son monde . Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé franchir la porte de la maison avant qu'il n'ait fait brûlé tous ses vêtements « porteur de germes ». C'était tout de même bien pratique de vivre ici. Tout le monde était un peu louche, résultat personne ne s'intéressait aux affaires « sales » des autres. C'est pour ça qu'il avait choisi ce coin si malfamé. Il sortit sa baguette et fit un geste avec. Un bruit d'explosion retentit non loin et malgré lui, le Gryffondor sursauta. Un énorme bus violet à deux étages venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux :

-Bienvenue à Bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition.

Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serais votre contrôleur tout au long de votre voyage »Lança d'une voix sonore un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'année, aux oreilles décollées et au visage boutonneux qui venait de sauter du bus. « Mr… ?

-Clark Kent » Le Gryffondor essaya de ne pas sourire et monta à l'intérieur du Magicobus. Stan, appuyé nonchalamment contre la vitre, réajusta sa casquette violette :

-Eh bien Clark , où est ce que tu veux aller ?

-A pré au lard….

-Un rendez vous amoureux, hein ?…. T'es pas le premier aujourd'hui, pas vrai Ernie ? »Le conducteur laissa échapper un rire qui ne manque pas de laisser le Gryffondor mal à l'aise. Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde assumait toujours que ses actions avaient un rapport quelconque avec une petite amie ? Il résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que le contrôleur continuait. « Ca te fera 15 Mornilles et 7 Noises mais pour dix-sept , tu as droit à une tasse de chocolat chaud en plus, et pour dix huit, on te donne une bouteille d'eau chaude et une brosse à dents de la couleur de ton choix.

Après avoir payé la somme et décliné ce que Stan Rocade lui proposait, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Il était en tout point semblable à celui qui se trouvait dans son monde, si ce n'est la présence de chaise en bois faisant office de siège, en plus des lits.

-Installe toi là, murmura Stan en lui désignant le siège et le lit situés derrière le conducteur du bus, assis dans un fauteuil de salon devant son volant. Voici notre chauffeur, il s'appelle Ernie Danlmur. Ern, je te présente Clark Kent.

Le jeune homme sourit. Il était toujours assis à la même place. C'était devenu un peu une tradition depuis son premier voyage dans son monde. A l'époque, il n'avait pas su ce qu'était le Magicobus et c'était un peu par hasard qu'il l'avait appelé. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne savait pas si c'était Sirius qu'il avait vu cette nuit là et il ressentit un profond regret à l'idée que, si c'était lui, il aurait pu passer plus de temps avec son parrain.

-Tu ferais peut'êt' mieux de t'asseoir sur l'lit. »lança Stan en faisant signe à Ernie qu'il pouvait démarrer.

-Pourquoi ç… » le Magicobus s'élança dans une détonation assourdissante, lui coupant la parole. Le jeune homme, surprit, bascula en arrière déséquilibré par son démarrage en trombe. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu que son poids jouerait autant et son siège se pencha légèrement en arrière. Si sa chaise ne tomba pas et se redressa au dernier moment, sans doute du fait d'un sort, le jeune homme bascula en arrière et s'écrasa violemment contre le sol. en poussant une exclamation de douleur. Alors qu'il se redressait en titubant, il entendit la voix tranquille de Stan qui lui répondit , un brin amusé :

-Parce que.

Chris décida de suivre le conseil du jeune homme. Tant bien que mal, il réussit à se diriger vers le lit le plus proche et s'écrasa à nouveau dessus.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'y a pas de ceinture de sécurité, grogna-t-il en se relevant un peu. Il s'agrippa aux draps, essayant de ne pas tomber. Il était ballotté dans tous les sens et chaque virage le renversait sur son lit.

_« Pas étonnant que les voyageurs préfèrent ça aux fauteuils. » _Même si ce n'était pas génial, au moins il n'avait plus aussi mal quand il s'effondrait dessus. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était à l'intérieur, le Gryffondor se demandait pourquoi il était monté dedans. Il ne devait pas y avoir pire moyen de locomotion, mise à part peut être la poudre de cheminette. Il préférait ne pas regarder le paysage, sachant que cela le rendrait plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Ernie lui donnait toujours l'impression de ne pas savoir conduire et il craignait plus que tout un accident. Les kilomètres défilaient en quelques secondes…Stan était tranquillement assis sur son fauteuil, faisant parfois des allées et retour lorsque un voyageur devait descendre.

-Vous êtes arrivée Mme Duruisseau , lança Stan en raccompagnant à la porte, une sorcière au teint un peu verdâtre. Celle ci semblait cependant heureuse d'être arrivée, ce que Chris pouvait aisément concevoir. Lorsqu'elle fut descendue, les portes du bus se fermèrent dans un claquement. Stan lança « Merci d'avoir choisi le Magicobus !

Il redémarra. Cette fois ci Stan se tourna vers le Gryffondor et lui demanda en souriant :

-Où à Pré au Lard ?

-Près de Honeyduckes

-C'est comme si c'était fait, répondit Ernie en enclenchant une manette. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le jeune homme fut propulsé en avant et s'écrasa contre la vitre. Tout en se rasseyant sur son lit, le visage un peu endolori, Chris lança un regard un peu envieux au contrôleur. Comment faisait-il pour rester debout et lire tranquillement son journal ? Un nouveau virage manqua de le faire à nouveau dégringoler par terre. Exaspéré, il s'apprêtait à demander au jeune homme la clé de son secret, lorsqu'il avisa la première page de_ **La Gazette des Sorciers :**_

-Qui c'est ? » demanda-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête le sorcier en couverture. Il avait un visage un peu ovale et ses yeux dévisageait le lecteur en une expression fière et hautaine. De temps à autre, il réajustait son monocle, son regard semblant darder un quelconque opposant.

-Lui ? c'est Pius Thickness »lança Stan en lui montrant le journal. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir entendu ce nom quelque part, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où. « Tu ne sais pas qui sait ?

Face à son air embarrassé, Stan pouffa de rire et lui tendit l'article :

-Il faut lire un peu plus les journaux, Clark. Pius Thickness c'est celui qui est le plus pressentit pour devenir Ministre de la Magie.

Chris eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui asséner un coup dans l'estomac. Il ne lut même pas ce qui était écrit, se contentant de le regarder jeter des coups d'œil autour de lui, plein d'assurance. Pius Thickness…Il avait été sous l'emprise de l'Imperium dans son monde…. _ L'homme providence _ c'était ce que disait le gros titre…Quelle ironie…

-Il n'y a personne d'autre ?

-Si, bien sûr. Cornelius Fudge entre autre mais Thickness est quasi sûr de gagner les élections.

-Pourquoi ? »demanda Chris qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'aimerait pas du tout ce qu'il allait entendre. Il se surprit cependant à espérer…Il y avait des différences dans ce monde, peut être que le politicien n'était pas sous l'emprise du maléfice.

-Il a le soutient de Croupton Jr et d'hommes politiques comme Rodolphus Lestrange.

_« Si il ne l'ai pas déjà, il ne va pas tarder à l'être, sous l'Imperium… »_

Stan s'assit sur son fauteuil et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Il le tourna de manière à faire face au conducteur et lança :

-Et un sacré bon paquet de gens vont voter pour lui, pas vrai Ernie ?

-Ouais, il est celui qui apparaît comme étant le moins pourri. »répondit l'interpellé, en tournant sa tête vers eux. Si Chris n'était pas déjà suffisamment inquiet, il l'aurait été de voir que le conducteur ne regardait plus la route. Stan reporta son attention sur le Gryffondor :

-Moi j'y connais pas grand chose en politique et honnêtement j'en ai rien à cirer…En plus ces élections sont mêmes pas intéressantes, c'est couru d'avance. Tourne à la page 20, là tu verras quelque chose de mieux.

Honnêtement, Chris en doutait. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de se démoraliser en pensant que dans quelques mois, Voldemort aurait à nouveau le contrôle du Ministère de la Magie. l tourna les pages rapidement, sautant les autres articles sans même prendre la peine de les lire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé dire cela un jour, mais si c'était possible, il voterait pour Fudge. Pas que ça change grand chose. En définitive, il serait lui aussi contrôlé ou assassiné.

-Ahaha ! Là regarde » dit-il en pointant son doigt sur un minuscule encadré intitulé _Nouvelles Etranges et Etrangères_.

_Départ ou Disparition ?_

_Samedi soir à 19h, Gregorovitch célèbre fabriquant de baguettes bulgare, a été porté disparu. Cela faisait trois jours que personne n'avait de nouvelles de lui. « Au début, on s'est rendu compte de rien. Gregorovitch, il aime bien rester enfermer chez lui de temps en temps quand ça le prend »explique Valeria Rovt, un habitant du village où vit le fabricant . « Il doit sans doute être quelque part entrain de travailler sur sa nouvelle baguette. _

_«Il y a quelque jours, je suis allée chez lui pour lui apporter une tarte au choux et à l'hydromel, sa préférée. » raconte Ekaterina Kunsber, une voisine. «Quand je l'ai vu il avait l'air malade, et certainement pas en état de voyager. Il avait de grosses cernes. Il a regardé partout , comme si il craignait quelqu'un ou quelque chose et il m'a laissé que difficilement entrer. Je le connaît depuis longtemps et je peux vous dire que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi inquiet et même apeuré. Il n' arrêtait pas de sursauter au moindre bruit, même quand ce n'était que le vent.» _

_Ce n'est pas l'avis de tous « Gregorovitch a toujours été un peu bizarre. Je me souviens qu'il n'arrêtais pas de raconter un tas d'ineptie comme quoi il possédait une baguette que tout le monde convoitait. »explique un villageois qui a préféré resté dans l'anonymat. « Quand à Katia, on l'aime bien mais tout le monde sait qu'il y en a plus trop là dedans. Elle est un peu parano. _

_Cependant, que faire des événements étranges qui sont survenus juste avant sa disparition ? Plusieurs témoins ont dit avoir vu une « lumière étrange » et celle ci a même été signalé par des moldus. Le Ministère pense qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter et de fait, sa disparition n'est même pas considéré comme telle. Pour la plupart des bulgares et de ses amis, il est juste en voyage. Deux ou trois affirment cependant que Gregorovitch a sans doute été capturé par l'armée de vampire dont Guilderoy Lockhart fait brièvement mention dans son célèbre ouvrage et best-seller «Une année avec le yeti. » .Sornettes, sans doute. Cependant, on ne peut nier que sa soudaine disparition attire bien des questions. Gregorovitch n'a prévenu personne de son départ, pas même les membres de sa famille et personne ne l'a vu partir. « Pourtant dans un si petit village, ce genre de chose ne passe pas inaperçu »concède le villageois_

_Pourquoi un départ si précipité, quelques jours seulement après avoir été récompensé pour ses recherches en Baguettologie ? Et que dire du témoignage de son amie Elizabeth Kunsber ? _

Chris n'en lut pas plus, il se sentait malade. Lui savait ce qui était arrivé à Gregorovitch, il l'avait vu…

-C'est quand même plus intéressant, pas vrai ? On en parle pas trop, parce que les gens ne croient pas à sa disparition. Ernie non plus d'ailleurs » ajouta Stan avec une moue un peu déçue en reprenant son journal et en le roulant.

-Tu devrais arrêter de lire ce genre de bêtises. Cette presse à sensation c'est juste digne du Chicaneur et je comprends même pas comment ils ont pu publier ça dans la Gazette des Sorciers. » Le conducteur poussa un soupir las et en même temps, exaspéré. « Gregorovitch n'a pas disparu. Il a fait le coup plusieurs fois, il a encore juste dû partir en expédition. C'est pas la première fois qu'il part sans prévenir personne…

Ils continuèrent de débattre pendant quelques temps. Le Gryffondor ne les écoutait plus, le rappel de la mort de Gregorovitch et la nouvelle sur Pius Thickness occupaient son esprit. Il sentait l'anxiété l'envahir de plus en plus et il n'avait plus qu'une hâte:arriver au plus vite…

-Ah, nous y voilà Clark. Honeyduckes. » Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Après un dernier salut au contrôleur, Chris sortit précipitamment du Magicobus. Le vent frais lui fouetta le visage, il prit une profonde inspiration....Plus jamais il ne reprendrait ce bus...Plus jamais. A peine fut-il descendu que les portes du Magicobus se fermèrent en un claquement violent. Une détonation plus tard, il n'était plus là.

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers l'allée centrale. Il n'y avait que très peu de passants dans la rue, la pluie et le mauvais temps les ayant sans doute chassé à l'intérieur des boutiques. Des gouttes d'eau lui tombèrent dans le cou; il frissonna. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pleuvrait. Chris alla se mettre sous l'abri le plus proche. En tant normal, la pluie ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Cependant, il n'avait pas non plus envie de tremper ses affaires et surtout les différents livres qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de sa bourse. Ils étaient déjà en très mauvais état.

Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea à l'intérieur du magasin. Il n'y avait que très peu de monde, la plupart était des adultes. Passant sans encombre à travers les étalages, et ne résistant pas à l'envie de chaparder un fondant du Chaudron, le jeune homme se rendit près de la trappe. Faisant bien attention à ce que le propriétaire ne le voit pas, il l'ouvrit doucement et se glissa dans le passage secret. Il sourit un peu nostalgique. Il avait emprunté ce chemin un nombre incalculable de fois avec Ron et Hermione. Arrivé près de la statue, le Gryffondor sortit la carte des maraudeurs:

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Le château apparut devant ses yeux. Il scruta la carte à la recherche du nom d'Helena. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver, la jeune femme était dans la bibliothèque. Il pesta. Le problème c'est qu'elle était entourée par de nombreux élèves...N'avaient-t-ils rien de mieux à faire que de traîner là pendant les vacances? Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient comme devoir ? Il pouvait comprendre pour les élèves qui préparaient leurs Aspics et à la limite pour ceux qui avaient leur Buses. Pourquoi les autres étaient là ? Bulstrode par exemple . Curieux, il se concentra sur son point. Il grimaça, la curiosité était vraiment un vilain défaut. Elle était entrain d'embrasser un Poufsouffle du nom de Koster dont il ne distinguait que l'arrière de la tête.. C'est vrai que la bibliothèque était un lieu de rendez vous pour les couples au même titre que le sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il aurait même dû s'en rappeler avant d'avoir cette vision devant lui. Un instant, il s'imagina entrain de courir partout en criant"mes yeux! mes yeux!". Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et prit le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque. Celle-ci n'était pas toute proche et malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de passage secret pour y accéder. Ou du moins, il ne les connaissait pas.

Comme c'était les vacances, le nombre d'élèves dans les couloirs étaient assez disparate. Il devait faire attention à la fois à ne pas se cogner contre l'un d'entre eux, et vérifier que la Dame Grise ne décide pas brusquement de quitter la bibliothèque. Elle pouvait traverser les murs et se retrouver en un rien de temps de l'autre côté du château, pas lui. Machinalement, il vérifia que Dumbledore était toujours dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas de raisons particulières d'en sortir, mais il était le seul qui pouvait voir à travers sa cape. Le vieux directeur était entrain de faire les cents pas dans son bureau. Parfait, il ne risquait rien de ce côté là. Le jeune homme se demanda tout de même s'il était le sujet de ses préoccupations. Après tout, il s'était enfui de chez les Potter il y avait deux jours maintenant. Ceux-ci avaient certainement dû lui raconter ce qui s'était produit. Comme il ignorait s'ils avaient appris quelque chose de conséquent sur lui pendant sa vision, il préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Mieux valait éviter Dumbledore comme la peste pour le moment...

"_ Beau moyen de l'éviter, se pointer à Poudlard où il est directeur_!" lança une petite voix dans sa tête. C'est vrai que cela pouvait semblait complètement illogique et stupide. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait besoin d'apprendre de la Dame Grise si sa mère avait un autre objet et s'il pouvait le trouver à Poudlard. Il poussa un soupir qui fit sursauter deux premières années qui passèrent à côté de lui et ne virent personne. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était beaucoup trop demander.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Mrs Pince se trouvait comme d'habitude à son bureau. Il grimaça, il ne portait pas la bibliothécaire dans son coeur Dans son monde, il s'était fait bannir plus d'une fois et ce pour des raisons qu'il estimait injuste. Elle semblait toujours croire qu'il allait commettre un méfait comme dégrader des ouvrages...C'était complètement idiot! Il passait la plupart de son temps avec Hermione et s'il faisait une telle chose c'était elle qui allait l'abîmer. Est ce que c'était aussi de la faute de son père si Mrs Pince avait autant d'à priori sur lui ?De même que c'était la faute des jumeaux si elle surveillait Ron et Ginny dès qu'ils mettaient un pied à l'intérieur de la pièce?

Il passa sur la pointe des pieds devant son bureau, lorsqu'un cri le glaça sur place :

-Eh! vous là!"Mrs Pince le regardait droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Le jeune homme sentit son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine. Elle ne l'avait quand même pas vu ? Il était censé être invisible. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses pieds et vérifia qu'il était bien caché. Comment avait-elle fait ? Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si ce n'est pas à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle parlait :

-Oui, vous là, jeune homme." Chris fit un signe vers sa poitrine" C'est bien à vous que je parle. Qu'est ce que vous essayiez de faire ? c'est quoi ce truc sur vous" Ses lançaient des éclairs. Le jeune homme se sentit rapetisser. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Est ce que la cape d'invisibilité avait cessé de fonctionner ?C'était pourtant une relique de la Mort. Son origine était si légendaire qu'on en avait même fait un conte. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'usait comme ça ! Avait-elle utilisé la Legilimentie ? Ou possédait-elle aussi comme Maugrey un oeil ou quelque chose qui lui permettait de savoir tout ce qui se passait même à travers les capes d'invisibilité? Ca pourrait expliquer comment elle pouvait s'occuper d'une si grande bibliothèque sans l'aide de personne.

-Je vous ai posé une question jeune homme. Qu'est ce vous étiez entrain d'essayer de faire?"Elle avait sorti sa baguette. Ca s'annonçait plutôt mal. Le jeune homme se sentit rougir sous le regard des autres étudiants. Quelques un ricanaient, il leur lança un regard noir qui n'eut aucun effet . Bon sang, comment allait-il faire ? Il devait s'enfuir impérativement...Non, ça ne ferait qu'attirer plus de bruit sur lui. Malgré l'air revêche de la sorcière, il tenta une approche en douceur. Il se fit tout sourire et essaya d'avoir l'air innocent. Ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Elle jeta un sort. Il eut juste le temps de s'écarter;le jet de lumière rouge frôla sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre lorsqu'il entendit un cri derrière lui.

Alors il comprit. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle parlait. Le jeune homme sentit un profond soulagement l'envahir.

-Que ça vous serve de leçon McCarty. Je vous avais dit d'arrêter de vous balader avec un drap pour faire peur aux premières années...Je ne tolérerai pas de bruits dans ma bibliothèque." Ses yeux se plissèrent. L'élève, enroulé dans son drap, se retrouva littéralement jeté hors de la bibliothèque sous les rires des autres élèves. Rires qui se turent une fois que Mrs Pince leur ait administré le même regard. Chris en profita pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible vers le fond de la bibliothèque.

Passant à travers les rangées de tables et les différents rayons, le jeune homme cherchait la Dame Grise du regard. Comme l'endroit était assez exigu et qu'un sort avait été lancé pour ne pas que les bruits de pas résonnent, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il se cogne contre quelqu'un si il ne faisait pas attention. Il ne pouvait donc pas lire la Carte du Maraudeurs. De toue manière, il avait une vague idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il ne chercha pas bien longtemps, la forme translucide de Helena la rendant facilement reconnaissable. La jeune femme lisait un livre, la tête gracieusement penchée vers son ouvrage et l'index prêt à tourner une page. Elle lui tournait le dos

Il grogna. Bien entendu, elle était assise au milieu d'une horde de Serdaigles. Comment allait-il faire pour avoir son attention? Il sortit le diadème de sa poche: devait-il le lui montrer?Il rejeta immédiatement cette idée. Non seulement les étudiants prendrait peur en voyant cet objet flottant, mais il était sûr que la Dame Grise ne retiendrait pas ses cris en le voyant. Chris pouvait aisément le concevoir étant donné qu'il était en partie la raison de sa mort. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, ça risquait de lui faire un choc.

Le jeune homme décida alors de faire quelque chose de très idiot. Il attrapa un bout de papier qui traînait sur une table et, après en avoir fait une boule, le lança sur la Dame Grise. Celui ci la traversa au niveau de la tête. Elle quitta son ouvrage des yeux et chercha, les sourcils froncés, qui avait bien pu faire cela. Ne voyant personne, elle recommença à lire. Le jeune homme reprit son manège encore une fois. Puis une autre...Enfin, il lui lança un livre.

La patience de Helena s'épuisa. Elle se tourna, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Se redressa de toute sa hauteur, elle demanda d'une voix emplie de colère:

-Lequel d'entre vous a osé me lancer un livre? " Cela aurait été un autre fantôme, les élèves auraient peut être ri. Cependant, la Dame Grise inspirait suffisamment de crainte et de respect, pour qu'ils n'en fassent rien. Les élèves assis levèrent les mains pour souligner leur innocence.

Pendant ce temps là, Chris demeurait interdit. Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait lancé un livre ? Est ce que d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait canalisé l'essence des Fred et George de son monde ? Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? La Dame Grise allait le tuer. Pince aussi. Il pouvait entendre ses deux meilleurs amis lui hurler combien ce qu'il avait fait été stupide. Ron en particulier.

Elle était le seul fantôme avec le Baron Sanglant dont personne n'avait jamais osé se moquer. Ses colères étaient légendaires. Pesant le pour et le contre, le jeune homme décida de tout de même s'approcher. Il allait bien devoir lui parler à un moment ou un autre. Cependant, voyant les regards furibonds qu'elle lançait autour d'elle, il se dit qu'il n'allait peut être pas venir trop près. Peut être pourrait-il réussir à l'éloigner du groupe en l'appelant? Il se dirigea vers le rayon le plus proche et, mettant une main devant sa bouche pour en changer légèrement le son, lança:

-Je suis là! près du rayon dragon"

Son plan marchait. A peine avait-il dit cela que Helena se planta devant lui. Bien entendu, elle ne le vit pas puisqu'il avait toujours s cape d'invisibilité:

-Montre toi! Je vais t'apprendre à lancer quelque chose sur ma personne, mécréant! "

Chris grimaça et fit quelques pas en arrière. Il était clair qu'étant la fille d'une fondatrice elle le prenait d'autant plus à coeur.

-Désolé, je voulais juste attirer votre attention. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer qui vous intéresserait..."La Dame Grise continuait de regarder autour d'elle, incapable de le voir ce qui la frustrait. A voir l'expression de son visage, il était clair que la seule chose qui l'intéresserait serait de lui mettre la main dessus. Il continua" C'est en rapport avec votre mère,Rowena Serdaigles."

Un silence se fit. Le jeune homme, mal à l'aise, se racla la gorge:

- Allez aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage...Celles qui sont hantées par Mimi Geignarde. Je vous le montrerai. Faites juste attention que personne ne soupçonne quoique ce soit...

Peut être n'aurait-il pas dû dire cela. Helena lança un regard suspicieux à quelques pas de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le jeune homme sortit, sachant qu'il mettrait beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle à arriver. Courant à travers les couloirs, il se dirigea vers l'entrée des toilettes. Parfois, il aimerait lui aussi pouvoir être un fantôme et traverser les murs. C'était tout de même moins fatiguant que de faire un tel détour. Essoufflé, il retira sa cape d'invisibilité et pénétra à l'intérieur. Des sanglots résonnaient dans la pièce. Mimi était là. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul. Peut être aurait-il dû donner un autre point de rendez vous. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se retrouver en sa compagnie, d'autant qu'elle faisait parti des personnes qui se souvenaient de lui. Il avait eu le malheur de s'en rendre compte l'année précédente. Certes, comme il s'en était rendu compte au cours de sa deuxième puis de sa sixième année dans son monde, il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour qui voulait accomplir un méfait. Il se racla la gorge :

-Mimi ? » Les pleurs cessèrent. Le fantôme de la jeune fille sortit de sa cabine et se précipita vers lui :

-Ooooh Chris, je ne savais pas que tu étais resté pendant les vacan…Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? demanda Mimi en fixant avec mépris la Dame Grise qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui. Celle ci ne lui accorda aucune attention. Elle se contenta de darder Chris du regard:

-Tu m'avais dit que tu avais en ta possession quelque chose qui m_**'intéresserait **._ Je ne suis pas venue ici pour m'amuser, j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire » dit elle en rejetant gracieusement ses cheveux en arrière. Le jeune homme se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, et sortit le diadème. Il entendit l'exclamation de surprise de Helena Serdaigles et vit sa main passer à travers :

-C'est à moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle furieuse en faisant encore un geste pour l'attraper. A chaque fois, sa main passait bien entendu à travers, elle avait oublié qu'elle était un fantôme.

-Un instant...

-Tu refuses de me le rendre ? Déjà tu me lances des papiers puis un livre à travers la tête..." Le jeune homme eut la décence de paraître embarrassé. Mimi éclata de rire et fit une pirouette en l'air :

-Tu lui as balancé un livre ?" Le Gryffondor fit encore un pas en arrière tandis que Helena foudroyait Mimi Geignarde du regard "Oh Chris je t'aime encore plus qu'avant!

-Avant de vous le donner...Je voulais savoir s'il n'y avait pas un jeune homme à qui vous en avez parlé.

Helena le regarda étrangement.

-Un jeune homme ?Personne n'est au courant de ce diadème. Crois tu que je vais raconter à tout le monde mon histoire ?Ma mauvaise action ?Ce qui a conduit ma mère au tombeau bien plus tôt et la raison de ma damnation ?

Sa voix était de plus en plus aigue. Chris leva les mains en geste d'apaisement :

-Euh, non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais savoir si personne ne vous a posé de question dessus.

-Personne. Personne j'en suis s… » Son regard se fit lointain. « En fait si. Maintenant que j'y pense, il y a bien une personne…Le professeur Jedusor.

Le cri de surprise de Chris se mêla à celui de ravissement de Mimi :

-Le professeur Jedusor était _tellement_ mignon ! Oh, mais Chris tu demeures mon préféré, ne t'inquiète pas !» ajouta-t-elle en essayant sans succès de le serrer entre ses bras. Le jeune homme était beaucoup trop chamboulé pour y prêter la moindre attention….Le **professeur **Jedusor ?…Helena lui adressa un regard mauvais :

-Il m'a juste posé quelques questions mais il s'y connaissait beaucoup moins que toi, petit fouineur.

-Pro…Professeur ? Professur Jedusor, vous êtes sûres ? Ce n'était pas un élève ? »Machinalement, il regarda tour à tour Mimi et Helena, attendant que l'une d'entre elles crie _Poisson d'Avril_. En vain. Comment Jedusor avait-il pu être employé ici ?Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il laissé ?Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. Des dizaines de questions lui venaient auxquelles il ne trouvait pas de réponses. Il se força à revenir dans la conversation

- Et il vous a demandé quoi exactement ?

-Ca s'est passé il y a plusieurs décennies ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'en garde un souvenir impérissable. » Helena se redressa de toute sa hauteur. « C'était juste à propos de ma mère et de ma famille, il voulait savoir si j'avais d'autre objets personnels qui m'avaient été transmis….

-Et c'est le cas ? » la coupa Chris, avide de savoir. Face à son regard noir, il eut un sourire contrit « Désolé.

-Pourquoi devrai-je te répondre ? Tu n'es personne et voilà bien trop longtemps que tu me harcèles de tes questions. Qu'ai je à gagner de plus ?Il est clair que tu ne me rendra pas mon diadème …. Humpf. On accueille vraiment n'importe qui dans cette école…

-La preuve tu y a été admise. »marmonna Mimi.

-Je suis la fille de la fondatrice !

-Hem, mesdames…Est ce qu'on pourrais revenir sur le sujet s'il vous plait ?Helena…C'est vraiment très important pour l'école. Je vous jure que je vous donnerai votre diadème, mais c'est vraiment important que je le sache. Est ce que votre mère avait d'autres effets personnels qu'elle aurait laissé derrière elle ?

-Pas à ma connaissance. » répondit-elle finalement après un court silence. « Ce diadème était le seul objet auquel elle tenait réellement…Tu me le rends maintenant ?

Il sentit son espoir disparaître. Il était venu ici pour rien, Helena n'en savait pas plus. Avec un soupir, il lui donna le diadème après y avoir jeté le sortilège qu'il avait appris en troisième année et qui permettait aux fantômes d'avoir accès à ces objets.

-On me l'a volé il y a bien longtemps… »murmura Helena plus pour elle-même que pour les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. Chris ne pouvait pas partager sa joie. Encore une fois, un de ses plans tombait à l'eau. Il n'avait rien pu apprendre d'elle.

Soudain, il entendit le cri strident de Mimi. Puis se fut le trou noir.

-De nouveau parmi nous Mr Duruy ? »

L'interpellé grimaça. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait asséné un énorme coup sur la tête. Apparemment, il avait de nouveau perdu connaissance . Mentalement il grogna. A croire que c'était devenu une habitude dans ce monde. Où était il cette fois-ci ? Le jeune homme ouvrit alors difficilement les yeux et son regard tomba immédiatement sur Dumbledore, assis en face de lui. Il sursauta :

-Professeur ! » Il tenta de se lever, plus par réflexe que par réel envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, pas avec Dumbledore présent. Seulement, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger le bas de son corps. Il tenta de remuer ses jambes vainement :

-Cela ne servira à rien. James s'en est chargé lui même et même si ses enchantements sont loin de rivaliser ceux de son épouse, il se débrouille relativement bien» Chris leva les yeux vers lui. Contre son gré, il se prit à le comparer à son Dumbledore. C'était la première fois, si on exceptait le jour de son inscription, qu'il se retrouvait face à son ancien mentor et ce jour là, il avait fait exprès de le regarder le moins possible. Aujourd'hui pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ressemblait tellement à son Dumbledore :sa longue barbe blanche, ses robes excentriques, son apparence à la fois imposante et protectrice. . Seul son regard bleu, ne pétillait pas derrière ses lunettes en demi lune. Malgré tout, le jeune homme ressentit à nouveau tous ses sentiments contradictoires qui l'avait tenaillé durant sa dernière année dans son monde. Il était furieux contre lui. Furieux car il l'avait laissé seul dans cette quête avec trois stupides présents, sans rien lui expliquer, sans rien lui dire alors qu'il savait parfaitement où se trouvait les Horcruxes, qu'il savait l'histoire des Reliques de La Mort. Ils avaient dû parcourir toute la Grande Bretagne…Ils avaient failli y laisser leur vie plus d'une fois…Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu s'expliquer … tout comme pour la prophétie…Son regard tomba sur la main de son mentor et ce simple geste fit que sa fureur se mua en tristesse et en lassitude. Ce n'était pas le même. Son Dumbledore était déjà entrain de mourir à cette époque là. D'ailleurs, si il ne se trompait pas, il ne lui restait plus que quelques semaines à vivre avant qu'il ne rende vraiment l'âme dans son monde… Seulement alors le jeune homme se rendit compte que le vieux directeur n'avait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure. Il croisa à nouveau le regard du directeur et comprit :

-Vous avez utilisé la Legilimentie ? » ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Il savait qu'il avait certainement dû le faire. Après tout, il était resté à le dévisager pendant quelques temps, ses barrières baissées se laissant une fois de plus aller à ses vieux souvenirs. Il poussa un soupir intérieur, il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Quel idiot!

-C'est vrai mais j'avais besoin de savoir si tu étais digne de confiance, tu comprends? »

-Je pourrais très bien être entrain d'utiliser l'Occlumencie et vous faire croire n'importe quoi. »

-Seulement jusqu'à un certain point, et je doute que cela soit le cas ici. » Ses yeux pétillaient « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez aussi au fait sur ces branches de la Magie. Elles sont aujourd'hui tombées en désuétude et seuls quelques sang purs continuent de l'apprendre. Je suis surpris que vous en ayez fait mention, je suppose que ce n'est pas James et encore moins Lily qui vous en ont parlé.

-Non. Mes parents sont morts à ma naissance. » Il ne servait plus à rien de cacher la vérité. Dumbledore avait vu ses pensées. Il savait pour les Horcruxes, pour les Reliques de la mort, ses parents avaient dû lui parler de son cauchemar et Dieu seul sait de quoi d'autre. Le jeune homme sentit ses épaules se ployer. « Professeur, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose…C'est à propos de la Baguette de l'Aîné et de Gregorovitch. J'ai fait un rêve l'autre jour et… » C'était ridicule dit comme ça ? Comment allait il lui expliquer ?

-…Et tu as vu Voldemort torturer ce pauvre Gregorovitch avant qu'il ne le tue…. Tes parents m'ont parlé de ce fameux rêve. » Continua-t-il face à l'air abasourdi de son élève. « Le magicoscan a révélé des traces de Magie Noire venant de ta cicatrice, et parmi ces mauvais sorts, celui du Doloris. Au vu de ta réaction, je suppose que j'ai dû voir juste…."

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Il avait ignoré que Lily et James en savait autant. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient réagis comme ils l'avaient fait. Il avait encore moins envie de les revoir maintenant.

Dumbledore continua, pensif :"Je me demande pourquoi il la veut maintenant, qu'elle utilité peut elle avoir pour lui…»

Chris n'aurait pas su lui dire. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le souvenir des tortures du fabricant de baguette lui revenait en mémoire et avec elle, un détail en particulier :

-Grindelwald est le prochain…Voldemort sait que c'est lui qui a volé la baguette à Grégorovitch et il pense qu'il la détient désormais. » Un court silence se fit. Il n'osait pas le regarder en face. Chris était une des rares à connaître le lien entre les deux sorciers. Il n'était même pas sûr que Ron ait fait le rapprochement. Lorsqu'il était revenu, ils lui avaient expliqué en détails ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur Dumbledore sans jamais l'énoncer à voix haute. Il était quasi sûr qu'Hermione l'avait compris, ou en tout cas il le pensait. C'était une sorcière brillante et comme toutes les filles, saisissait très vite ce genre de chose. Ron n'était plus aussi obtus; il avait plutôt mûrit vers la fin de leur aventure. Alors peut être que lui aussi avait … mais ce n'était pas important. La voix calme de Dumbledore reprit :

-Il est malheureusement trop tard pour Grindelwald, on ne peut plus rien faire pour arrêter Voldemort pour le moment. Il va sans doute le tuer et la piste le conduira à moi…Tu en as une toi aussi, n'est ce pas ? Est ce que je pourrais la voir s'il te plaît.

Chris, qui avait à nouveau levé les yeux vers son mentor, acquiesça encore gêné. Il sortit sa propre Baguette de l'Aîné et la tendit à Dumbledore. Ce dernier prit la sienne et les compara. Bien entendu, elles étaient identiques en tout point :

-J'imagine que tu sais le danger que cette baguette représente. Il est impératif » ajouta-t-il en la lui rendant pour qu'il puisse la ranger précieusement. « que tu la gardes toujours sur toi et que jamais Voldemort ne soit au courant de son existence. Sinon, tu sais qu'il risquerait de pourchasser ta famille " Chris acquiesça, le visage sombre. Une question le taraudait. Ce que Mimi Geignarde et Helena lui était revenu en mémoire.

-Professeur, je voulais savoir pourquoi vous aviez employé Tom Jedusor?"

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, marquant pour la première fois son étonnement. Apparemment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui posait une telle question. Le jeune homme sentit son estomac se nouer. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait raison ? Que le vieux directeur n'ait jamais découvert la vérité sur son élève?

-Tom a toujours été un excellent élève, et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour le poste. Il m'a semblait le meilleur choix. » dit-il enfin, ses yeux bleus fixant Chris d'un regard pénétrant. Son ton était calme, un peu trop d'ailleurs au goût du Gryffondor qui voyait ses craintes confirmées. Lui qui avait espéré pendant un moment que Voldemort n'avait peut être pas créé un septième Horcruxe à cause de cela. Il serra le poing. Désormais, il devait se lancer à la recherche d'un objet dont il n'avait pas idée et qui se trouvait dans le château. Fantastique ! Déjà, c'était par un coup de chance qu'il avait pu trouver le diadème la première fois, comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Il se passa une main sur le visage, exaspéré par la tournure des événements :

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui vous a pris? » Des protestations s'élevèrent autour de lui. Il manquait de respect à Dumbledore. Chris n'en avait que faire des exclamations outrées dont les plus sonores étaient celles d'un vieux sorcier au chapeau pointu violacé . Cependant, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'énerver ainsi. Dans son monde, il était allé jusqu'à détruire plusieurs objets qui lui appartenaient. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre les même choses ici, Ce Dumbledore là ne serait pas aussi bienveillant.

-Enfin, je veux dire monsieur" reprit il plus poliment « comment …vous n'aviez pas des doutes sur lui avant, concernant la Chambre des Secrets par exemple ? »

Dans son monde, c'était pour cette raison que le vieux sorcier ne l'avait pas employé. Ses soupçons avaient été le début d'une surveillance accrue du jeune Jedusor. Il avait fini par savoir et comprendre le genre de personne qu'était réellement cet élève si prometteur aux yeux de tous.

Dumbledore le scruta encore un instant donnant l'impression au jeune homme d'être passé sous rayon X. Pendant quelques instants, il se demanda un peu nerveux ce qu'il allait faire. Est ce qu'il allait utiliser la Légilimentie ? A moins qu'il ne soit déjà entrain de le faire ?Il tenta de dresser ses faibles barrières, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à son directeur :

-Qui est-il dans ton monde ?demanda-t-il finalement, tout en l'observant toujours à travers ses lunettes en demi lune. Son regard bleu ne pétillait plus. Fumseck lâcha un petit cri, comme si il pressentait que quelque chose risquait d'arriver. Le jeune homme se demanda comment lui expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas se lancer tout de suite dans le récit de sa deuxième année, lui parler de Tom sans évoquer tout le reste semblait impossible. Par où commencer ?

- Laissez moi vous montrer quelque chose »Chris sortit sa baguette en plume de Phénix et lança le même sort que celui dont Jedusor s'était servi lors de leur deuxième rencontre, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Des lettres dorées apparurent devant son visage et il les arrangea dans un certain ordre . La voix du Mage noir résonnait dans son esprit, le replongeant dans cet horrible souvenir.

« _Tom Elvis Jedusor…Je suis Lord Voldemort ._ »

- Jamais je n'aurai pensé que le jeune Tom puisse ainsi si mal tourner. » Jedusor avait beau ne pas avoir été son élève préféré, Chris voyait bien que cette nouvelle lui portait un certain coup. Dumbledore devait sans doute ressentir comme un échec personnel d'avoir perdu un élève pour la Magie noire. Derrière lui, Amando Dippet se lamentait tout autant. Chris croyait se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de son favoris. Le jeune home poussa un soupir intérieur. Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait apporté que de mauvaises nouvelles au vieux sorcier. Et ça allait continuer. Il n'avait pas voulu tout dire. Il aurait voulu garder toutes ces histoires secrètes, malheureusement il s'était laissé capturé par James et sans doute Sirius. Il avait été suffisamment stupide pour se laisser entraîner par son flot de souvenir, ainsi que par la confiance naturelle que lui avait toujours inspiré le directeur. Il se sentait _obligé _de tout lui révéler.

-J'ai besoin que tu me racontes tout. » Chris hocha la tête. De toute façon c'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Il lança un coup d'œil discret au portrait de Derwent. Celle ci souriait et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager. A côté d'elle se tenait le portrait de Phineas. Il avait l'air exaspéré. Comme si il savait ce qu'il allait raconter. Se pourrait-il que…Derwent lui fit un autre signe de tête.

_« Argh, non pas lui ! »._ Le jeune homme se retint de pousser un grognement mécontent. Alors comme ça, l'autre portrait qui se souvenait de lui était celui de l'ancêtre de Sirius ? Bien entendu. Il s'était demandé pourquoi il ne s'était pas manifesté comme l'avait fait Derwent. Maintenant qu'il savait de qui il s'agissait, il comprenait mieux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le Serpentard et il savait que c'était réciproque. Phineas avait préféré tenir ses distances, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il reporta son attention sur le vieux directeur et commença son récit. Ettrangement, il ne ressentit rien, même lorsqu'il évoqua la mort de son parrain, puis celle de son Dumbledore et de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il était comme détaché de lui même. Peut être était ce la lassitude ? Peut être était-ce parce qu'il finissait toujours par lui raconter ce qui s'était passé chaque année?…Comment ils étaient passé à travers les pièges des professeurs…Comment ils avaient su pour la Chambre des secrets…Oui, dans son monde il finissait toujours par faire un compte rendu à Dumbledore. Le faire à nouveau à défaut de lui faire du bien ou de le soulager lui permettait au moins de se raccrocher à quelque chose qui lui était habituel et qui pouvait presque s'apparenter à la routine de fin d'année.

C'était peut être aussi parce qu'il avait déjà fait le récit à Jack, quelques mois plus tôt. Lorsqu'il le lui avait raconté, cela l'avait beaucoup plus ébranlé…La mort de tous ses amis était beaucoup trop récente…Bien qu'il ne s'en soit toujours pas remis. La preuve, il ne l'avait évoqué que brièvement au musicien. Il en fit de même avec son directeur :

-J'ai vaincu Voldemort, je l'ai tué. Malheureusement, lorsque enfin j'ai réussi à mettre fin à son règne, il ne restait plus personne. Tous mes amis les plus proches ont péri. Leurs familles aussi….

Sa gorge était sèche. Combien de temps avait-il parlé ?Il n'aurait su le dire. Soudain, il se sentit très las. Comme quoi, il avait eu tort de crier victoire trop vite. Le coin de ses yeux le brûla légèrement. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui…Mais où était-ce chez lui ? Certainement plus dans son monde. Comme il venait de le dire, il n'y avait plus personne. Alors dans son appartement ? Il pouvait difficilement le considérer ainsi. Qu'importe, il voulait juste se reposer. Même un hôtel ferait l'affaire.

La perspective d'avoir à fouiller tout le château, de même que les révélations sur Tom avait porté un coup sur son moral. Jedusor n'avait jamais été découvert ici. Il avait même pu enseigner en toute impunité à des élèves et donc recruter beaucoup plus de personnes. Son attitude, son charisme avaient sûrement dû en envoûter plus d'un. Lui même s'était laisser prendre au piège lors de sa deuxième année par cet élève si charmant. Les plus jeunes surtout avaient dû se laisser berner plus facilement. Merlin seul sait combien on peut être crédule en première et deuxième année. Beaucoup des plus fervents fans de Lockhart dans son monde étaient ceux qui avaient été abreuvé dès leurs jeune âge des récits du bellâtre.

Le physique comptait aussi, or on pouvait dire beaucoup de chose sur Jedusor, mais on devait bien reconnaître , qu'il il était assez bel homme d'autant qu'il soignait son apparence. Un peu comme Lockhart sauf que ce dernier avait un peu trop une fixation dessus. Hermione, qui était pourtant une des personnes les plus brillantes qu'il connaissait, c'était elle aussi fait aveuglée par cet idiot. Jedusor était loin de l'être, de même qu'il était loin d'être incompétent.

Combien de personnes s'étaient laissées duper par lui ? Combien avaient ensuite été sélectionnées par ses soins pour devenir de parfaits serviteurs ? Dumbledore vint l'interrompre une nouvelle fois dans ces pensées :

-Dans ton monde, tu dis qu'il y avait une prophétie et que je l'aurai entendu. Pourtant je peux t'assurer qu'une telle chose ne s'est jamais produite ici…Est ce que tu sais qui l'a faite ?

-C'était mon professeur de Divination, Sibylle Trelawney, juste quelques mois avant ma naissance » Une leur de compréhension passa dans le regard du directeur. Il se recula contre son fauteuil et passa une main dans sa barbe, pensif :

-Je vois…Sais tu ce qui lui est arrivé ici ? »

Chris hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir, après tout son professeur n'était pas la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Elle ne lui était pas non plus d'une grande utilité pour sa quête, ses prophéties allant et venant contre son gré sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ou puisse s'en souvenir. Ce qui en un sens était une chance car Trelawney révélait pas mal de chose lorsqu'elle était ivre, comme il avait pu le découvrir lors de sa sixième année.

-Mrs Trelawney a été assassinée par des mangemorts quelques temps avant la chute de leur maître »

Le sang de Chris se glaça. Assassinée ? Il était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle avait connu un tel sort. En toute honnêteté, lorsqu'il avait vu qu'elle n'était pas professeur ici, il l'avait imaginé dans une sorte de roulotte jouant aux diseuses de bonnes aventures ou pratiquant son « Art » dans une autre école …

-Est ce que qu'on sait les raisons qui ont poussé les mangemorts à la tuer ?

-Non. En fait, il n'y a jamais vraiment eu d'enquêtes. Tu dois comprendre qu'à cette époque, il y avait beaucoup d'assassinats orchestrés par les mangemorts. Certaines raisons étaient plutôt triviales : un refus d'aller plus loin dans une relation, une perte au jeu, une querelle de voisinage, une dette…On pouvait faire appel au mangemorts pour n'importe quoi et ils exécutaient ces personnes. Moyennant finance, bien entendu...

Chris ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Une querelle de voisinage ? Une histoire d'amour qui avait mal tourné ?Ca ne s'était pas passé comme ça dans son monde. C'était un peu plus…_sérieux._ Il ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, dubitatif :

-Ca ressemble quand même plus à des espèces de tueurs à gages ou à des mafieux qu'à de réels mangemorts » Il ne comprenait plus. Il avait lu autre chose dans les journaux. « Pourtant, je croyais que les mangemorts de votre Voldemort avaient pour ambition de créer « _un monde_ _pur »_…Que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ses partisans.

-La majorité était ainsi. Seulement, une partie de ses serviteurs ont commencé à louer leur services à un moment donné…Ils ont estimé qu'il était bien trop difficile de créer un monde pur s'il ne s'occupait pas aussi des cas particuliers.

-Et Voldemort les a laissé se comporter comme de vulgaires bandits ? » Il lui semblait inimaginable que quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant puisse accepter que ses partisans se conduisent ainsi et fasse quelque chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à de la dissidence. Après tout, il ne leur en avait pas donné l'ordre.

-Oui, parce que cela l'arrangeait. Ces mangemorts ne se présentaient pas comme des sorciers et encore moins comme les partisans de Voldemort."

_**-Hein ?"**_ Il se sentit gêné en voyant le léger sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres de Dumbledore. Il se racla la gorge:" Enfin, je veux dire...Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...Les raisons...

Pourquoi un serviteur de Voldemort, un bigot de sang pur donc, irait se présenter à d'autres sorciers comme étant un cracmol ou un moldu ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. C'était comme si une partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix se mettait soudain à porter des masques à se faire des tatouages tendances, le tout à la mode"mangemort" pour les montrer à tous. Il avait ainsi autant de mal à imaginer Lucius Malfoy que Arthur Weasley dans cette situation. Dans les deux cas cela lui semblait complètement absurde.

- Est ce que tu connais l'histoire des procès de Salem ?"

Chris haussa les sourcils. Qu'est ce que cela avait avoir avec le reste ?Bien sûr il en avait entendu parler. Binns avait beau avoir une sacré préférence pour les révoltes des Gobelins, il leur avait quand même fait autre chose de temps à autre. Bon, il est vrai que ce n'était pas de ses notes de cours qu'il avait appris quelque chose dessus. Le fantôme avait un effet soporifique assez impressionnant. Non, ce qu'il en avait appris venait soit de ce qu'on lui avait raconter en primaire, soit des devoirs qu'ils avaient du rendre qui portait sur ce sujet et donc pour ses révisions aussi. Le souvenir de Fortarôme l'aidant l'été de sa troisième année lui revint en mémoire. Encore une autre victime de la guerre...

-Oui. C'était une chasse aux sorcières qui eut lieu aux Etats-Unis au XVIIème siècle, je crois...

-Et sais tu quelle était la particularité de ces procès?

-La plupart des personnes qui ont été condamnées étaient des moldus....Il n'y a eu que euh...2 ou 3 véritables sorcières qui avaient fait exprès de se faire attraper"répondit Chris, un peu incertain. D'habitude, c'était à Hermione qu'on posait ce genre de question.

-En effet. On pensait qu'elles étaient responsables des étranges agissements de certaines jeunes filles. Laissons de côté l'histoire en elle même et les raisons qui ont pu pousser ces enfants à accuser des personnes innocentes. Ce que je veux te montrer par cet exemple, c'est l'hystérie qui a pu saisir tous ces habitants...Ils se pensaient entourer de sorciers et de sorcières. Ils ne pouvaient plus savoir qui étaient sincères et qui ne l'étaient pas, on se méfiait des gens ayant des attaches avec les Amérindiens ainsi que de ceux qui tentaient de se montrer plus clément envers les accusés. Maintenant, imagine que cette fois ci se soit des prétendus moldus qui attaque les sorciers montrant qu'ils ont connaissance de l'existence de notre monde

-Il y aurait des effets de panique chez toute la population" il revit l'expression horrifiée qu'arboraient certains de ses camarades, dont Ron, à la moindre pensée que les moldus puissent découvrir leur secret. "On aurait peur que l'idée d'un monde magique se propage..."

Le regard de Chris s'éclaira. Il voyait où Dumbledore voulait en venir. Quel meilleur moyen pour Voldemort de prendre le contrôle ? Les sorciers, croyant que leur secret était découvert, renverseraient le Ministère. Ils se détourneraient des anciennes élites, pensant qu'elles étaient les responsables et se tourneraient vers les hommes de Voldemort qui le critiquait.

-...Il y a eu des chasses au moldus?" Son estomac se noua. Il avait vu les horreurs auxquels pouvaient se livrer les sorciers. Les paroles de Dumbledore le rassurèrent un peu :

-Quelques une, mais elles ont été plus ou moins réprimées.

-Ca n'a pas marché ? » Il avait un peu de mal à le croire.

-La disparition quelques mois plus tard de Voldemort a permis au mouvement de ne pas prendre trop d'ampleur….Cependant, nous avons failli frôler la catastrophe. Ce n'est pas vraiment les attaques frontales qui étaient dangereuses, mais tout ces objets que les sorciers ensorcelaient pour qu'ils attaquent leur propriétaire moldus. Je crois que le père de votre ami, Mr Weasley, n'a jamais eu autant de travail, de même que les ___Oubliator. __Sans compter qu'il est vraiment difficile de retrouver les coupables. Beaucoup se sont vengés en toute impunité » soupira Dumbledore._

_-Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre pas vrai ?Plus tard, ils sont su que ce n'était pas eux, mais des hommes de mains de Voldemort…._

_-Malheureusement, non et ce malgré nos efforts pour le faire reconnaître publiquement. Le Ministère n'a pas voulu créer plus de tensions au sein de la communauté. Certes, on ne pouvait plus faire confiance aux moldus. Seulement, le gouvernement a estimé que c'était un moindre mal. D'après eux, il y a toujours existé un antagonisme entre nos deux mondes alors qu'importe qu'il soit plus ou moins renforcé….Qui plus est, le ministère craignait une panique générale, que la communauté se divise. Il y avait aussi les coupables, ceux qui se sont vengés. Pour leur bonne conscience, il a été jugé préférable de ne rien dire… »_

_Le regard de Dumbledore annonçait qu'il y avait autre chose. Chris savait que ça ne pouvait pas être les seules raisons. Elles auraient peut être était suffisantes en temps de guerre, d'ailleurs Scrimgeour l'aurait peut être fait, mais pas après la chute de Voldemort. L'ancien chef de l'Ordre du Phenix continua :_

_-Sans compter que le reconnaître signifiait plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord que la Gazette des Sorciers et certains des plus haut membres du Ministère se trouveraient accusé de désinformation. Le gouvernement aurait probablement été renversé. Ces personnes auraient été sous le coup d'une attaque judiciaire. La loi exige que dans de tels cas une compensation financière soit versée, non pas aux moldus directement mais à des organismes qui s'occupent d'eux.…_

Une histoire d'argent et de réputation…Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas ? Il avait cru que ce monde était parfait, il avait eu bien tort. Comme quoi, ce n'était pas une question de bien ou de mal mais plutôt d'évènements. Ce monde n'était pas vraiment meilleur que le sien dans ses fondements.

Trelawaney n'avait été qu'une victime parmi d'autres. Elle n'avait pas pu faire sa prophétie. Rogue ne l'avait donc pas entendu, il était toujours plongé dans la Magie Noire .L'amertume de voir la femme de sa vie au bras de son ennemi devait l'avoir conduit encore plus loin dedans.

Sa famille n'avait pas été menacée. Les Londubat non plus. Les enfants nés de parents moldus étaient bien moins méprisés et si ils n'étaient pas considéré comme les égaux des sang purs et des sang mêlés, leur situation était bien meilleure que dans son monde. Il en allait de même à Poudlard, il y avait moins de tensions entre les maisons.

Eux il n'avait pas eu ces vagues d'attentas organisés par des pseudos n'avait pas pu enseigner à Poudlard, Dumbledore avait su qui était Tom Jedusor, il avait pu le surveiller…

-Je ne comprends pas…Comment dans votre monde on a pu tant ignoré et faire tant d'erreurs…Et pourtant… vous avez eu un meilleur résultat que chez moi… »

C'était profondément injuste.

-Pourquoi ne leur avoir rien dit ?

Dumbledore parlait de tout autre chose à présent. Ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient plus depuis bien longtemps derrière ses lunettes en demi lune. Chris poussa un soupir, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le vieux directeur mieux que personne d'autre devait savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout, il avait perdu sa sœur et Gindelwald, la personne qu'il aimait. Si il lui avait été possible, serait-il allé les voir ?Ce n'était pas si simple.

Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule, le poids des années visible pour la première fois sur son visage et dans sa voix:

-Je suis désolé, _**Harry**_**.** ».

----------------------------------

Chris avala un éclair. Sa discussion avec Dumbledore s'était achevée il y a quelques heures et le vieil homme, ayant probablement entendu son ventre gargouiller ainsi que les injonctions furieuses de Derwent, l'avait envoyé se restaurer dans les cuisines. Le jeune homme aurait préféré s'en aller. Seulement, si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas encore renvoyé chez lui c'était probablement parce qu'il avait encore des choses à lui demander. Qu'importe, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il pouvait ainsi profiter des délicieux mets que lui proposaient les elfes de maisons :

-Les desserts vous conviennent-ils ? » lui demanda l'un d'entre eux, en tirant d'un air gêné sur le morceau de rideau qui lui servait de vêtement . Il devait probablement être un nouveau, vu la manière dont il se comportait. Le Gryffondor hocha la tête avec un enthousiasme non feint :

-Oui, c'est vraiment très bon ! J'adore. Vous avez vraiment fait un excellent travail !

Des exclamations ravies et des remerciements retentirent dans la cuisine. Bien sûr, il s'en était douté. Les autres elfes de maisons s'étaient positionné de manière discrète et tout en s'attelant à la tâche avaient écouté pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Ils le faisaient assez souvent. Il avait pu le remarquer lors de sa quatrième année quand, suite à certains propos d'Hermione sur la SALE et leurs conditions de travail, un elfe leur avait demandé à tous les trois de quitter la cuisine.

-Vous en voulez d'autres, monsieur ?

. Chris remarqua alors qu'il lorgnait d'un air plus ou moins discret sur les macarons, tout en tirant sur ses longues oreilles pour se punir d'agir ainsi. Le jeune homme se demanda pendant un instant si il en voulait un. Tentant de trouver un moyen de ne pas le froisser ni le faire fondre en larme, il prit un macaron à la fraise et en avala un bout. Il s'apprêta alors à faire goûter le jeune elfe de maison lorsqu'il vit son regard. Quel idiot il faisait ! Il ne voulait pas manger, il voulait voir _Chris _les manger. Le Gryffondor, faisant mine de rien, se pencha un peu vers lui et demanda :

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Tipsy, moi être Tipsy.

-Eh bien Tipsy, je voudrais savoir si pouvais avoir d'autres macarons.

-Vous les aimez ?

-Ce sont les meilleurs que j'ai jamais mangé.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Se contentant de hocher la tête, Tipsy courut en préparer d'autres. Dire que quelques années plus tôt, il aurait été complètement paniqué si il avait vu l'elfe de maison réagir ainsi. Il eut un sourire nostalgique, il lui rappelait Dobby….

-Chéri…. »Lança une voix bien connue. Le jeune homme manqua de s'étrangler .Il voulut se tourner, mais Lily le prit entre ses bras et le serra contre elle.:

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? »

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien. Il était beaucoup trop surpris par sa soudaine apparition. Qu'est ce qui se passait ?Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ?… Il sentit alors les larmes de sa mère; son estomac se noua. Elle pleurait :

-Est ce que tu sais le sang d'encre qu'on s'est fait pour toi ? Tu es parti sans rien dire ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne plus faire ça ! En plus tu était malade la veille !…

Elle continua ses réprimandes, sa voix de plus en plus aiguë et tremblante. Les elfes de maison s'étaient écartés pour les laisser seuls :

-Lily, tu l'étrangles…. » C'est vrai que la sorcière le serrait un petit peu trop fort contre elle. Cependant, si elle desserra sa prise elle ne le lâcha pas pour autant. James s'approcha et ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme. Chris leva les yeux vers lui, toujours aussi abasourdi :

-Ta mère a raison…Tu aurais dû tout nous dire. On t'aurai aidé…. »Il eut un petit rire « J'hésite entre te passer un sacré savon ou te féliciter pour tout ce que tu as fait…

Ses yeux étaient un peu rouges. Le jeune homme se sentait vraiment très mal. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incapable de la moindre parole. Soudain, James passa son index le long de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de Chris. Machinalement, ce dernier tressaillit et bougea la tête légèrement pour qu'il ne puisse pas continuer. :

-C'est donc ici que… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Son regard s'était voilé. Lily avait cessé de pleurer et se contentait juste de le ternir serré contre elle, craignant de le voir disparaître si elle le lâchait. « Anne nous a dit qu'elle avait sentit de la magie noire lorsqu'elle t'a soigné l'autre soir.

-Anne ? » C'était le premier mot qu'il prononçait depuis la retrouvaille avec ses parents. Il aurait peut être dû choisir autre chose. Il rougit. Etrangement, cela fit sourire James et Lily. :

-C'est le diminutif de Liliane Strout, elle est infirmière à Ste Mangouste. C'est une de mes meilleures amies …Tu l'as rencontré d'ailleurs, _**Mr**_ _**Patrick Mclenth**_ » ajouta Lily d'un ton accusateur. Le jeune homme eut la décence de paraître gêné. Il avait donné ce faux nom lorsqu'il s'était réveillé quelques mois plus tôt à l'hôpital des sorciers.

-A euh oui…On devrait peut être s'asseoir pour discuter » fit-il un peu embarrassé en leur montrant la table. Les elfes de maisons y avaient rajouté deux chaises, prévoyant sans doute ce qui allait se passer. Lily le lâcha à contre cœur et alla prendre place en face lui, à côté de James. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de manger quelques une des délicieuses pâtisseries qui se trouvaient devant lui. Chris ne savait pas comme il faisait, personnellement il avait l'estomac noué. Il se racla la gorge :

-En fait …Hum…C'est pas très compliqué…Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle ameute tout Poudlard, alors j'ai donné une fausse identité….

-…En complément de tous les faux papiers que tu as présenté au directeur et Merlin seul sait à qui d'autre.

-Si jeune et déjà dans l'illégalité ! Est ce que tu as une fausse carte d…Enfin, je veux dire » se rattrapa James en essayant de paraître sévère face au regard tueur de Lily « C'est mal. C'est très mal. J'espère que ces faux papiers sont les seuls écarts à a la loi que tu ais fait.

Chris tenta de répondre par un sourire innocent. Il ne trompa personne. Lily pinça les lèvres, mais au lieu de continuer elle lui demanda :

-Je ne connais pas Anne dans ton monde ? »

Elle paraissait un peu inquiète. Ce devait probablement être une de ses amies durant Poudlard. Si il ne la connaissait pas, c'est très probablement par ce qu'elle devait avoir été assassinée ou parce que, tout comme Kathlyn, elle n'existait tout bonnement pas. Cependant, il avait tout de même le sentiment qu'il connaissait le nom de « Strout ». Peut être qu'il l'avait rencontré en fin de compte ?

-Peut être…Est ce qu'elle a une sœur ou un frère ?

-Myriam ?Elle a disparu il y a plusieurs décennies…

Il se rappelait où il avait vu ce nom. Myriam aussi avait le même poste que sa sœur ici. Elle avait été l'infirmière qui s'était occupée de Lockhart et surtout qui avait amené le Filet du Diable à Broderick Moroz lors de sa cinquième année. Il l'avait rencontré brièvement lorsqu'il était venu voir Mr Weasley à Ste Mangouste. Si sa destinée et celle de sa sœur avait été inversé alors ça…Pourquoi pensait-il à tout ça maintenant ?

-Alors, non.» Il aurait bien voulu lui mentir, mais ça semblait très difficile, surtout vu les questions qu'il avait posé. Lily soupira :

-Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il y avait des changements avec ton monde…Je suis vraiment désolée que tu ais dû vivre tout ça mon cœur. » Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Elle lui remit machinalement une mèche derrière son oreille et mrmura« Prophétie ou pas, ce n'est pas à toi de t'en charger et encore moins dans ce monde.

_Prophétie_….Dumbledore leur avait vraiment tout dit. Il ne savait pas si il devait en être exaspéré, ou si il devait en être content. Il avait appréhendé le moment où il devrait leur dire toute la vérité.

-D'ailleurs, combien de temps comptais-tu garder le secret, jeune homme ?

Chris préféra ne pas répondre à la question. Il tourna son regard vers James, les sourcils haussés pour l'enjoindre à lui demander quelque chose et faire en sorte qu'il n'ait rien à dire à Lily.

Entre homme on s'aidait pas vrai ?

-Moi, je voudrai savoir comment tu as pu être soumis au Doloris et te retrouver dans l'esprit de Voldemort alors que tu n'avais pas quitté ta chambre…

Apparemment non.

-C'est pas trop étrange de parler de Lui ? Après tout, il a disparu il y a plusieurs années. » Puisque personne ne voulait l'aider, il pouvait toujours essayer par lui même d'éluder les questions. Ce fut James qui répondit, d'un ton un peu pensif :

-C'est vrai que ça fait plus de 16 ans qu'on a pas entendu parler de lui. Comme tu sais, son règne a pris fin quelques mois avant ta naissance. On doit une fière chandelle à Fol Œil et à ses Aurors…

Chris connaissait l'histoire, il l'avait lu dans les anciens numéros de la Gazette des Sorciers qui se trouvaient dans la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Apparemment, dans ce monde ci, la chute de Voldemort avait été due à un travail commun entre eux et les membres de l'Ordre. Le vieux chefs des Aurors avait réussi à coordonner l'attaque et malgré l'hécatombe que cela avait été, ils avaient réussi à « vaincre »Voldemort. Chris d'ailleurs ne comprenait toujours pas comme cela avait été possible. La seule explication qu'il pouvait trouver était que leur Voldemort était peut être moins puissant à cette époque qu'il ne l'avait été dans son monde. Le Jedusor qu'il connaissait ne se serait certainement pas fait avoir ainsi. …. Ca ne collait pas…. Il n'était pas un des plus terribles mages noir pour rien, il devait y avoir autre chose. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé jusqu'alors, mais sa vision lui avait fait changer d'idée.

-…Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il risquait de revenir » continua James, grave. Sa voix trembla légèrement à ce moment « Il nous a dit que tu travaillais pour l'en empêcher.

Il croisa le regard de son père. Il ne voulait pas que cela change, que ses enfants se trouvent la proie des mangemorts, esclaves d'un monde où la guerre régnerait et où Voldemort tenterait à nouveau d'asseoir son pouvoir. Il avait connu ces horreurs, il ne voulait pas que Harry, Kathlyn et Amy les connaissent eux aussi. Chris vit Lily lui serrer la main ; il en fut attendrit.

-Il n'y aura aucune guerre dans ce monde. Du moins, les Horcruxes sont détruis suffisamment tôt….

-Voldemort est encore plus ignoble qu'on ne le pensait »souffla Lily en frissonnant. Ses cheveux étaient défait et ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. « Comment peut on accepter de faire cela à sa propre âme ?….

Un silence se fit. Chris savait que les Potter avaient beaucoup à digérer. Après tout, Dumbledore venait juste de tout leur révéler. En un instant, ils avaient vu tout ce en quoi ils croyaient, complètement chambouler, notamment avec le retour possible de Voldemort. Il reprit un des éclairs de Tipsy. En fin de compte, ils prenaient plutôt bien toute l'affaire, à leur place, il aurait été beaucoup plus horrifié et paniqué. Il espérait juste que ça ne signifiait pas qu'ils en sous-estimaient l'importance….

-Qu'importe » reprit Lily en prenant sa main entre les siennes. « Il est hors de question que tu t'en charges et encore moins que tu sois seul. On t'aidera comme on t'a aidé dans ton monde » Chris ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils. Dans son monde, ils leur auraient été bien difficile de l' aider. Malheureusement, son regard croisa celui de James qui fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme fit mine de sourire et tourna les yeux vers la mère de son Autre qui n'avait rien remarqué.

_Finalement, Dumbledore ne leur a pas tout dit _

-Est ce que c'est vrai que tu peux entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort ? Est ce que tu sais comment…Votre lien marche ? » demanda James qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder une fois de plus sa cicatrice. Chris, passa une main dans ses cheveux, pensif :

-En fait, je ne comprends pas moi même. Je sais juste ce qu'il ressent lorsqu'il est très en colère ou très heureux. La distance ne change pas grand chose, même si, lorsqu'il est près de moi j'ai très mal au niveau de mon front. »Il poussa un soupir, un peu las. « Il m'arrive aussi d'avoir des rêves où j'entre dans son esprit, c'est vrai. Ca ne m'arrive pas tout le temps, heureusement. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui enclenche ces visions. Je ne choisi pas de les avoir, d'habitude ce sont elles qui viennent à moi.

-Peut être que tu fais des rêves prémonitoires ? » proposa Lily. Machinalement, il pensa un moment à Trelawney, puis à Tonks qui lui avait dit la même chose lors de sa cinquième année. Chris secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Non, je ne vois pas l'avenir. Ce que je vois est entrain de se produire. Quand j'ai ces visions, je suis à l'intérieur de Voldemort, dans son esprit.

-Elles ont dû être très utile pendant la guerre. Tu pouvais récolter des informations sur ce que les mangemorts préparaient. On avait ainsi toujours une longueur d'avances… » continua James, intrigué.

-En partie…C'était surtout utile jusqu'à un certain point. »Il avala sa salive difficilement, repensant au fiasco du Ministère. « Voldemort a quand même fini par s'en rendre compte….Le problème de ses visions » expliqua-t-il « c'est que je ne peux pas savoir si elles sont vraies ou fausses. Ca pouvait très bien être des illusions qu'il m'implantait directement…Il l'a d'ailleurs fait, une fois, j'ai cru que c'était une vraie vision, alors que c'était juste un piège….

-Je ne comprends pas. Il t'a implanté des visions ? Est ce que ça veut dire qu'il peut lui aussi occuper ton esprit ? « le coupa Lily en fronçant les sourcils, incertaine.

Voilà un des moments qu'il redoutaient le plus. Allaient-ils prendre peur et finalement le rejeter ?Mieux valait qu'il leur explique tout, au moins ils sauraient à quoi s'en tenir.

-Oui, ça marche dans les deux sens. Il peut même me posséder, alors que moi j'en suis incapable…

-Il l'a déjà fait….

-Une fois seulement » C'était un moment qu'il préférait oublier. Jamais il n'avait autant souffert de toute sa vie. « Après, Voldemort a préféré fermer son esprit. En fin de compte je récoltait tout de même plus d'informations que lui, Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre me tenant plutôt à l'écart de tout ce qui arrivait. Et puis, la grande différence, c'est que je ressentais une douleur à chaque fois qu'il essayait, ou que je partageais son esprit. Voldemort n'avait pas cela…

-Alors tu n'as plus jamais eu de visions ?

-Si. Il n'a bloqué cette connexion que durant une seule année, sans doute parce que plus ça allait et plus nous étions…_**liés.**_ »Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots. Il eut une grimace de dégoût « A partir de ce moment là, je n'avais même plus besoin d'être endormi pour avoir ces visions. Elle pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment, lors que j'étais conscient et pleinement éveillé.

-Ca expliquait ton attitude lorsqu'on rangeait les livres dans la bibliothèque…. Je n'y avais pas plus fait attention que cela, je croyais juste que tu étais juste entrain de penser à autre chose. » Lily s'en voulait ;elle aurait dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Elle se mordit les lèvres de façon impatiente.

Chris cligna des yeux, surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait remarqué ça et encore moins s'en sovenir plusieurs jours après.

-Oui… » Il vit James serrer sa mâchoire « C'était d'autant plus inattendu que je n'avais pas eu de visions depuis plusieurs années….

-Mon pauvre chéri….»murmura Lily de nouveaux les larmes aux yeux. Elle serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne ;elle mourrait d'envie d'aller de nouveaux le prendre entre ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas si dur que ça » continua-t-il passablement gêné. « En plus, je n'ai pas eu mal à ma cicatrice.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais l'autre soir » James ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper aussi facilement ;il voulait avoir la réponse à sa question. Ca n'allait pas lui plaire. Chris eut un sourire un peu crispé, pressentant la catastrophe.

-C'est parce que j'ai ressenti le Doloris de Voldemort. »Sa mère poussa une exclamation« Quand j'ai une vision je peux parfois ressentir le maléfices qu'il lance, ça dépend sans doute de l'importance de la vision et de l'amplitude de notre lien…Ca ne m'arrive pas très souvent heureusement. D'habitude j'ai juste mal à ma cicatrice. » Sans vraiment y penser, il suivit le tracé de celle ci du bout de l'index.

-Pourtant l'autre fois, tu étais parfaitement conscient et il a suffit que je t'appelle une ou deux fois pour que tu me répondes. Rien à avoir avec …L'autre fois.

-Ce n'était pas la même vision. La première fois, je marchais en direction d'un village. L'autre c'était juste avant d'assassiner Gregorovitch. En plus, l'autre soir, j'avais fait exprès d'enclencher la connexion pour savoir ce que trafiquait Voldemort…

Il se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER !

-Hum, je veux dire….C'était un accident?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Le retour chez les Potter se fit dans un calme relatif. Aucun de leurs enfants n'avaient été apparemment mis au courant de son départ. Chris en était reconnaissant à ses parents. Il n'avait pas besoin que d'autres le sache. Certes au vu des regards que lui lançaient Kathlyn et Harry ils devaient se douter quelque chose, mais du moment qu'il ne découvrait pas la vérité, le jeune homme s'en moquait.

Sa rencontre avec Remus et Liliane avait été un peu plus mémorable. Elle s'était produite quelques jours après son retour. Le jeune homme se sentit un peu rougir en y repensant.

_A l'origine, il était descendu pour demander à James s'il pouvait avoir la clé de la bibliothèque. Ses parents s'étaient rendus compte qu'il passait un petit peu trop de temps à l'intérieur et avait donc prit l'habitude de la fermer à double tour. Certes, Chris aurait pu aisément utiliser la magie, seulement il n'avait pas envie de créer d'autres histoires avec les Potter. Il y en avait eu suffisamment comme ça.. _

_D'ailleurs, pour montrer sa bonne volonté, il avait passé la plupart de ses journées à s'occuper d'Amy ou en compagnie d'un de ses parents. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier la raison première de sa venue ici. Il avait besoin d'information sur les fondateurs, et la bibliothèque des Potter figurait parmi les plus anciennes. Il avait déjà trouvé de nombreux ouvrages, et espérait bien finir par trouver au moins une piste. _

_Dans sa précipitation, il buta contre le Rapeltout de Kathlyn. Se rattrapant de justesse au meuble à côté de lui, il réussit à ne pas l'écraser dans sa chute.. Avec un grognement, il le ramassa. Le Rapeltout était en verre et se serait brisé facilement si il ne l'avait pas vu. Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé traîner là ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre…Remarque, c'était peut être la faute d'Amy. Il lui semblait bien que la benjamine l'avait en main hier._

_Il entendit alors des voix en provenance de la cuisine. Tiens, ses parents recevaient des invités ? Il hésita à aller dans la cuisine. La voix de Remus l'interpella. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la source impatient de revoir le maraudeur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et à qui il n'avait pas été proprement présenté ici. _

_Chris, arrivé devant la porte grande ouverte de la cuisine, balaya la pièce du regard. Ses parents et Sirius s'y trouvaient en compagnie du Maraudeur et d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui lui semblait vaguement familière. Les trois hommes étaient attablés alors que Lily dos à la scène faisait tranquillement la vaisselle. Chris sourit, le cœur léger. Le simple fait de les voir ainsi tous les quatre le remplissait de joie. L'autre sorcière, debout à côté d'elle, souriait une tasse fumante à la main. Personne ne remarqua le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver :_

_-J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer…_

_Remus marqua un temps de pause et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à une jeune femme. haussa un sourcil : les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et machinalement, posa sa main sur son ventre. Elle ressemblait un peu à ses femmes enceintes qui… Le Rapeltout qu'il tenait tomba à terre et se brisa en mille morceaux. Lily poussa un cri, surprise:_

_-Chris ! _

_-Non ! Non ! NON » Il manqua de s'étrangler. « Qu'est ce que tu fais de Tonks alors ?C est elle ta femme! Et Teddy ? Tu as pensé à **Teddy** ! _

_II en était hors de question. Remus et Tonks étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Leur fils devait naître. Il ne supporterait pas l'idée que son filleul ne voit pas le jour dans ce monde. Certes, il ne l'avait vu que très brièvement, en photo mais ce simple fait était déjà suffisant pour lui. Teddy était destiné à voir le jour : dans son monde et dans celui ci. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. _

_L'idée même que Remus soit avec une autre femme le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil : elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds. C'était comme si le Maraudeur trompait sa femme, sous ses yeux. Tonks ne méritait pas cela. Il serra les poings :_

_-Tu fais une erreur, je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas elle… » sa voix trembla légèrement. Il revoyait la jeune Auror lui montrant sa bague de mariage et les regards attendris de Remus lorsqu'ils se posaient sur elle…Il était entrain de faire une grossière erreur._

_Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs seconde. Soudain à sa grande surprise, un rire retentit, semblable aux aboiements d'un chien. Chris haussa les sourcils en direction de Sirius. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait?L'animagus était à la limite de se rouler par terre._

_-Tu aurais peut être dû attendre avant de réagir ainsi… » fit James avec un petit sourire en coin. Ses yeux pétillaient._

_Remus resta à le regarder, bouche bée. Le jeune homme eut un léger doute. Il avait l'air un peu trop surpris :_

_-Hem…Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais dire ?_

_-Il voulait juste annoncer que Tonks et lui sortaient ensemble. »répliqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Cette remarque attira l'attention de son époux ; Sirius cessa brusquement de rire. _

_-Comment tu sais ça?_

_-Tu ne crois quand même pas que Tonks allait résister à l'envie de me l'annoncer immédiatement après ? _

_-Tu veux dire qu'on est les dernier à être au courant ? » Le regard des deux maraudeurs dériva comiquement de Lily à la jeune femme plusieurs fois. Cette dernière leva les mains en signe d'apaisement :_

_-Pourquoi on est mis au courant en dernier ?…Remus !…Remus ?_

_Apparemment leur meilleur ami étaient en état catatonique. Sirius lui tapota plusieurs fois l'épaule, d'un geste assez énervant. Le loup garou se contenta de cligner des yeux, encore un choqué. Chris lança un sourire contrit à Lily, exaspérée :_

_-Tu ressembles beaucoup trop à ton père ! Les mêmes gaffes !»dit elle en lançant un sort pour réparer le Rapeltout brisé. Des pleurs retentirent au dessus de leurs têtes. Apparemment, Amy venait de se réveiller. Avec un soupir, Lily s'éclipsa un moment pour aller réconforter la fillette. _

_Chris savait que sa benjamine détestait se réveiller seule. C'était un sentiment qu'il pouvait aisément comprendre, même si plus jeune il avait été un peu forcé. Il poussa un soupir intérieur en repensant brièvement aux Dursley et croisa alors le regard de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Il remua un peu, gêné. Derrière lui, Sirius et James harassait toujours le pauvre Remus :_

_-Tu étais _censé_ m'attendre, non ?_

_Un instant, il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle lui dit. Puis son sang se glaça. Il reconnaissait la sorcière : Miss Strout, l'infirmière qui s'était occupée de lui à Ste Mangouste….Peut être aurait-il mieux fait de rester dans sa chambre, finalement. _

_-Hum…Bonjour ?_

_-Patrick **McLenth,** hein ?_

_Chris fut un instant tenté de lui répondre que Lily lui avait déjà fait la remarque. Cependant, étant donné l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre, sans compter son expérience qui lui montrait qu'il ne fallait jamais mettre une infirmière en colère, il se tut. Si elle était comme Pomfresh, et d'après ce qu'il avait vu c'était hautement probable, mieux valait se faire oublier. Il s'était après tout enfui de Ste Mangouste après avoir donné un faux nom._

_-Tu imagines ma surprise quand je suis revenue dans ta chambre et que je n'ai vu personne ?_

_-Je vous assure que j'avais de très bonnes raisons .» Machinalement, il fit un pas en arrière face à son regard noir._

_-Honnêtement, je m'en fiche. Lily m'a appelé pour te soigner…_

_-Hein ? » Il cligna des yeux et tourna son regard vers sa mère qui était revenue avec Amy dans les bras. « Mais enfin je vais bien._

_-Ca c'est ce que tu dis. Je suis sûre que tu n'es même pas allé voir le médecin depuis ton cauchemar de la dernière fois. »_

_Machinalement, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à Strout. Etait-il prudent de parler de ça devant elle ? Elle sembla lire dans ses pensées car elle répliqua en levant les yeux au ciel ;_

_-J'étais là, tu ne te souviens pas ?_

_Son expression était assez éloquente. Des souvenirs de cette soirée, il ne lui restait plus que son rêve. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait fait attention à grand chose, durant les quelques secondes où il avait été éveillé. Il était un peu trop perturbé pour ça. Le jeune homme intercepta alors le regard passablement inquiet que la mère de son Autre envoya à l'infirmière.. Il le connaissait. C'était un regard qu'il avait souvent vu chez Mrs Weasley et qui ne signifiait jamais rien de bon. _

_-Anne…C'est toi_

_-C'est un génie ton gamin. » répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique. Lily lui jeta un regard sombre :_

_-Blâme son père, ce sont ses gênes qu'il a surtout hérité._

------------------------------------

Il se tira les cheveux et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, le livre qu'il lisait auparavant posé sur ses genoux.

Sa porte s'ouvrit, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil surpris. Amy venait d'entrer. Il referma son livre, un sourire sur les lèvres. La fillette, vêtue d'un jean d'une veste blanche et d'un chapeau de la même couleur, portait à la main son sac empli jouets.

-Coucou Chris !

Avec difficulté, elle se haussa sur le lit qui était un petit peu trop grand pour sa petite taille. Amusé, le Gryffondor reposa son manuel sur sa table de nuit et l'aida à monter.

-Attends retire d'abord des chaussures, sinon maman ne va pas être contente.

Lily, sans être aussi obsédée par le ménage que sa sœur, voulait toutefois que certaines règles soit respectées. Parmi elle, l'interdiction de monter sur les lits, les canapés, les fauteuils ou les tapis avec ses chaussures. En soi ce n'était pas grand chose comparés à ce que la Tante Pétunia lui faisait subir dans son monde. Cependant, durant son cours séjour chez ses parents, il avait pu se rendre compte combien cette simple règle avait dû mal à être suivie, notamment par Amy, ce qui énervait profondément sa mère. Il grimaça et aida sa sœur cadette à retirer ses chaussures.

-Arrête de bouger, c'est bientôt finit…. »Bon sang, sa mère avait travaillé dans la marine dans une vie antérieure ? Il avait vraiment du mal à enlever les nœuds qu'elle avait fait. A tel point qu'au bout de dix minutes, le jeune homme n'était arrivé à rien. Exaspéré, il passa une main dans ses cheveux :

-C'est bon, on va utiliser la manière forte. » Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Pourquoi devrait-il se priver de la magie, alors qu'il n'avait plus la Trace sur lui ?Oui, mais ses parents et surtout sa mère n'aiment pas vraiment qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs à tout bout de champs. Il trouvait cela un peu exagéré , notamment venant de la part de son père, qui ne savait même pas faire chauffer de l'eau sans magie. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de discuter encore à propos de ça avec eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Amy qui le regardait, la tête levée vers lui, intriguée :

-Tu veux rester avec moi ici ?Alors, pas un mot de ce que tu vas voir à maman, d'accord ? » Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et en souriant mit son index sur ses lèvres pour bien marquer son consentement au silence. La fillette laissa échapper un petit rire, lorsqu'un raie de lumière doré sortit de sa baguette et dénoua aisément ses chaussures. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle les jeta par terre et posa son sac rose sur le lit. Chris se mit à rire lorsque la fillette se jeta entre ses bras, manquant de le renverser en arrière.

-Woaah, doucement. Qu'est ce qui me vaut cet accueil ?

Elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue, sans lui répondre et resta entre ses bras. Le Survivant, attendrit, lui caressa les cheveux. De tous les Potter, elle était celle qui ressemblait le plus physiquement à sa mère, même si elle paraissait avoir le même côté farceur que son père Kathlyn et Harry. Etrangement, c'était aussi avec elle qu'il s'entendait le mieux. Peut être parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa réelle identité, c'est à dire son frère d'une autre dimension, ou peut être aussi parce qu'elle était la plus simple de tous. Elle se contentait juste de le juger selon ses actions envers elle, sans aucun a priori.

Amy laissa échapper un gloussement :

-T'as les cheveux n'importe comment » Se mettant debout pour être ainsi un peu plus grande que lui, elle prit une de ses mèches puis la serra dans son poing « Ils sont dans tous les sens, t'as vraiment une drôle de tête.

-Uh ?

En soi, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, après tout il avait hérité les cheveux de son père. Toutefois, si elle lui disait cela c'est que ça devait être pire que d'habitude. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, sachant que malgré ses efforts il n'arriverait jamais à les coiffer.

- Eh, je peux te les peigner, dis ? » Le Gryffondor cligna des yeux. Avait-il bien entendu. Il haussa un sourcil et répondit, catégorique en retirant sa main de ses cheveux :

-Non.

Elle pouvait toujours courir. Il avait suffisamment souffert dans son monde. Entre le coiffeur du quartier, la Tante Pétunia, Mrs Weasley et Hermione, il avait son compte d'expérience capillaire.

-S'il te plait Chris »Le jeune homme se recula, une main devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer, l'autre sur sa tête pour la protéger. La fillette le regardait avec un grands sourire en battant des cils pour le charmer .Il n'allait certainement pas se faire avoir!

-Nan, Amy c'est une question de principe. Personne à part moi ne touche à mes cheveux. » Il grinça des dents. En un sens, il avait l'impression de ressembler à une fille, ou pire, à Lockhart. Il se recula encore un peu, tentant toujours de tenir Amy à distance. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était superficiel, loin de là. Il ne supportait juste pas qu'on touche à ses cheveux, d'autant qu'il n'y avait que deux scénarios possible. Soit au bout de plusieurs longues heures la personne qui le coiffait perdait complètement patience voyant que tout son travail ne servait à rien. Soit il finissait avec une tête plus horrible qu'au début. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui empoigne les cheveux, l'oncle Vernon et les mangemorts faisaient suffisamment cela.

-Allez Chris s'il te plaiiiiiiit.

-Nan.

-Je te ferais un bisou si tu me laisses

-Nan je te dis.

-Les autres ils me laissent eux !Même Papa !

-Parce que ton père ne sait pas te dire non. En plus, il n'a pas eu les mêmes expériences que moi…. Tu veux que je te les racontes ? Tu vas voir c'est vraiment très drôle, beaucoup plus drôle que e me coiffer.»ajouta-t-il soudain. Amy s'arrêta alors d'avancer et fit mine de réfléchir un court instant. Apparemment l'idée lui plaisait.

-J'préfère d'abord faire tes cheveux ! » Raté !

A force de reculer, il avait bien finit par rencontrer le bord du lit. Aussi c'est sans surprise, et avec une grâce extraordinaire assez semblable à ses atterrissages en poudre de cheminette, que le jeune homme s'écrasa contre le sol dans un grand bruit.

-C'est quoi ce boucan ? » lança la voix de Lily qui provenait du dessous.

-C'est rien maman, c'est Chris qui est tombé tout seul de son lit. » Le jeune homme se sentit rougir légèrement, notamment lorsqu'une autre voix ajouta :

-Tu lui diras qu'il est sous doué »

-D'accord ! Chris, papa dit que t'es sous doué.

Chris se releva en grommelant. Ce n'était passa faute si il était tombé après tout. C'était Amy qui l'avait poussé à reculer :

-Il est hors de question que tu me coiffes, trouve autre chose. »

Il rencontra alors les yeux grand ouverts de la fillette. Celle ci se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en fixant son regard sur lui:

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder avec intensité. Son menton se mit soudain à trembler, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Tu veux plus jouer avec moi ?

Chris écarquilla les yeux, paniqué. Il n'avait pas voulu la faire pleurer. Précipitamment, il mit une main sur son épaule :

-Si, si ! Bien sûr que j'ai envie de jouer avec toi.

Elle frappa son bras d'un de ses poings et s'écarta de lui. Elle porta alors les mains à son visage, se mordillant de plus en plus la lèvre inférieur. Son corps était secoués de petits soubresauts :

-Nan, tu m'as dits que tu ne voulait pas que je te coiffe. » Sa voix était de plus en plus aïgue « Tu veux pas jouer avec _**moi-oi.**_

Ca y est elle commençait à sangloter ! Et lui ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les filles qui pleuraient, il suffisait de voir le désastre de sa relation avec Cho.

-Non, non, ne pleure pas Amy. » Ce fut à son tour de se mordiller les lèvres. Il essaya de la calmer, mais les larmes coulaient de plus en plus. Il posa une main sur ses bras « Amy ne pleure pas, désolé, oui j'accepte, allez viens, je te laisse me coiffer les cheveux. Tu entends ? Je te laisse me coiffer les cheveux.

-C'est vrai ? Tu me laisses te coiffer ? » Elle cachaient toujours ses yeux avec ses bras.

-Oui.

-Tu le jure ? demanda-t-elle en reniflant.

-Je te le jure !

-Ouais ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautant soudain sur ses pieds, clairement heureuse. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, un peu trop vite d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Est ce qu'elle avait fait semblant de pleuré ? Pourtant ce n'était pas comme Dudley, il avait vu les larmes, les sanglots.

_Est ce qu'elle avait tout feint ? _

-Assieds toi là, tu va voir, on va bien s'amuser ! » fit elle en le faisant s'asseoir sur son lit et en prenant son sac. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, Chris eut la surprise de voir qu'il contenait des brosses, des chouchous, des barrettes et mêmes des bigoudis…Bref, tout le matériel pour jouer à la coiffeuse.

_Apparemment oui_

En plus, elle avait tout préparé. Cette fille était une vraie Maraudeuse. Et lui…Il s'était fait piégé par une gamine qui ne savait même pas encore lire ou écrire. Malfoy se serait payé sa tête si il l'avait su.

Soudain, elle s'avança vers lui, un peigne entre les mains. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, ça allait faire mal.

Et de fait, pendant ce qui lui sembla être plusieurs heures, il fut soumis à cette torture. Bien entendu, Amy ne faisait pas vraiment attention au fait qu'elle lui faisait mal à chaque coup de peigne. Le Gryffondor avait l'impression d'être devenu sa poupée ,et même si elle n'avait pas les mêmes gestes rageurs et secs que sa Tante Pétunia, il souffrait quand même. Alors que le jeune homme avait une fois de plus le sentiment qu'elle s'apprêter à lui arracher les cheveux, il se demanda si Ron avait vécu les mêmes choses avec sa cadette.

Il ressentit de l'empathie envers son meilleur ami. Il avait dû d'autant plus souffrir qu'on pouvait dire beaucoup de chose de Ginny, mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas toujours très douce. Sans compter qu'il avait dû vive cela plus d'une fois….

-Aie !

-T'as pas fini ton histoire, qu'est ce qu'elle a fait après Hermione ?

Le Gryffondor port une main à sa tête et grogna entre ses dents. Dès qu'il perdait un peu son attention, la fillette lui assénait un coup de peigne particulièrement douloureux. Chris ouvrit la bouche, près à continuer son récit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il tourna la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, espérant par la même occasion voir Lily ou James venir récupérer Amy. Cependant, même si il n'eut pas le soulagement de voir un de ses parents, il fut tut de même très content et surpris de voir le nouvel arrivant :

-Toujours dans ta chambre hein? »Sirius rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, un sourire sur le visage. Chris se dit qu'il devait avoir une drôle de tête car le maraudeur le regardait, très amusé : « Qu'est ce que vous faites de beau ?

-Ca ne se voit pas ? » marmonna-t-il. Sa patience commençait à atteindre ses limites, d'autant qu'il sentait bien que Sirius aller se moquer de lui.

-Plus gentiment ! » le rabroua Amy en lui assénant un autre coup de peigne. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré « Je le coiffe pendant qu'il me raconte des histoires. Il disait qu'un jour Hermione elle lui a pratiquement rasé la tête.

-Vraiment ? » Fit Sirius en haussant un sourcil d'une manière suggestive et en s'asseyant à côté d'eux sur le lit. « Ta mère a fait la même chose à ton père.

-Il n'y a rien entre Hermione et moi. » répliqua Chris en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait-il toujours les mettre ensemble ? Un garçon ne pouvait-il pas être ami avec une fille sans qu'immédiatement ils soient catalogués comme couple ? Rien que l'idée le rendait malade, il avait l'impression que c'était presque de l'inceste et il savait que son amie pensait la même chose. Il se sentit un peu en colère « Je la considère comme une soeur!

-Du calme gamin, je disais ça pour plaisanter..

Amy lui tira une fois de plus les cheveux, il grimaça :

-C'est juste que j'en ai un peu marre. Tout le monde depuis plusieurs années croit qu'on est ensemble. Tu ne peux pas imaginer les ennuis que ça a créé notamment avec Ron. » Il repensa notamment à sa jalousie de qui avait mis en péril leur chausse aux Horcruxes et plus important, leur amitié. « En plus je te rappelle qu'ici aussi, c'est avec lui quelle est.

-Ca ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça ? » demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils. Le ton sec du jeune homme devait lui paraître excessif.

-C'était dans les journaux.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de grimacer, comme si c'était à lui que Amy venait de donner un coup de peigne.

-J'imagine la tête de tes parents. Ils ont dû être ravi.….Argh, à ton âge je n'aurais pas supporté que chacune de mes aventures amoureuses soit dans les journaux.

Chris leva les yeux vers lui, intéressé. Des photos qu'il avait pu voir ainsi que d'après le souvenir de Rogue entreposé dans sa Pensine, le Maraudeur avait été un bel homme. Les douze années passées à Azkaban avait certes ternis cette beauté, mais il avait entendu suffisamment de discussion entre Hermione et Ginny pour savoir qu'il était encore désirable. Dans ce monde ci, son parrain ne faisait vraiment pas son âge. A presque quarante ans, on ne lui en donnait pas plus de vingt cinq. Il s'était toujours imaginé Sirius comme ayant beaucoup de conquêtes, il se demander si c'était vrai.

Bien entendu, il n'allait certainement pas lui poser la question. Le jeune homme crut toutefois bon de préciser :

-Pas toutes.

_Encore heureux, vu le désastre que ça avait été avec Cho. Ils s'en serait donné à cœur joie._

Et il avait suffisamment été humilié comme ça, merci bien.

-Ca n'est arrivé qu'une fois et c'était à cause de Rita Skeeter.

-Alors elle existe aussi dans ton monde ? » Sirius hocha la tête de droite à gauche d'un air désabusé « Cette femme est un vrai cauchemar….Et qu'est ce qu'elle est moche ! Avec ses grosses lunettes et ses vêtements horribles et son rouge à lèvre criard, brrr.

Chris et Amy se mirent à rire devant ses gesticulations. La fillette en avait même laissé tombé sa brosse un moment pour pouvoir le regarder.

-Regardez moi, je suis la femme la plus laide du monde et je pense que tout le monde me trouve complètement irrrrrrésistible. »Il rejeta ses cheveux bruns en arrière et fit un sourire qui en effet, rappelait parfaitement au Survivant la journaliste. « Mais en réalité je suis encore plus moche qu'un merrow d'Irlande. Pire qu'un…

-…Qu'un thon ! » s'exclama Amy en battant des mains. Sirius haussa un moment les sourcils, probablement parce qu'il ne connaissait pas cette expression moldue, puis acquiesça.

-Ouais et je ne te parle même pas de ses…

-A ta place, je ne finirais pas cette phrase Patmol. Si Lily t'entend, elle va te tuer. » James, qui se tenait devant l'embrasure de la porte, eut un sourire moqueur. « Tu parles en Skeeter ?

Chris le regarda interloqué. Il venait d'arriver, comment avait-il pu le savoir ? Son père lâcha un petit ricanement et, pénétrant à l'intérieur de la pièce, alla s'appuyer à quelques pas d'eux contre le bureau du jeune homme :

-Ton parrain a une obsession sur cette femme. » Sirius poussa un cri étranglé « Dès qu'il peut, il s'arrange pour complètement la descendre. Il ne lui a pas pardonné d'avoir refusé un rendez-vous lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. »

Chris émit un bruit entre le cri effaré et l'exclamation de dégoût. James continua :

-Oui, il a même passé plusieurs nuits à la pleurer…

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Sirius et le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. C'était donc ça son genre de femme ? Il n'avait pas plus classe ? Les joues de son parrain s'étaient légèrement rosies, il lança un regard assassin à son meilleur ami :

-J'avais quatre ans je te rappelle et tu extrapoles un petit peu en plus. Je n'ai certainement pas passé ma nuit à pleurer et encore moins plusieurs» Il grinça des dents. « En plus n'importe qui à cet âge là a des goûts ignobles surtout question fille.

-Surtout toi, est ce que tu te souviens de Edn…

-Un mot de plus Cornedrue et je révèle tout sur Rosaly ! » le coupa Sirius en se levant, l'index pointé vers lui. James ne parut pas comprendre :

-Rosaly ?

-Rosaly Walkins.

-Rosalie Wal… » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. « Tu n'oserais pas !

-Tu veux parier ?

Chris, amusé, vit son père leur jeter un regard presque affolé. Intrigué, il demanda en se tournant vers son parrain :

-C'est si horrible que ça ? » Le sourire mauvais de Sirius suffit à lui répondre.

-C'est bon, je ne dirais rien si tu fais pareil. » Chris et Amy poussèrent une exclamation déçue. Ils auraient voulu savoir. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu raconterais ça aux enfants.

-T'aurais fait pareil.

-Faut vraiment qu'on arrête de se raconter notre enfance…

-…Surtout les moment embarrassants…Quant à Rita Skeeter, ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Tu sais tout comme moi que cette femme est une vraie furie…

-Plutôt une vraie plaie.» marmonna Chris amer en se rappelant l'enfer qu'elle lui avait fait vivre lors de sa quatrième année, puis tous ces mensonges qu'elle avait propagé à la suite du décès de Dumbledore. James lui lança un regard intrigué :

-D'où tu la connais, toi ? »

-Ton fils a apparemment eu des démêles avec elle…

-Tu m'expliqueras…. » dit-il à l'adresse du Survivant avant de continuer « Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est ignoble. Le nombre de lettres et de problèmes qu'on a eu à cause d'elle au Ministère. Toujours à écrire n'importe quoi sur n'importe qui et en général les Aurors sont sa cible favorite…Quand ce n'est pas le ministre ou Dumbledore » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. « Ta mère et moi avons même eus des démêlés avec elle.

-Comment ça se fait que…vous ayez eu des problèmes ?? » Il n'arrivait pas à les tutoyer aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître encore moins à les appeler papa et maman. Il savait qu'il devait le faire, mais à la différence de Sirius ou de Remus, il avait toujours le sentiment de ne pas les connaître. James ne sembla pourtant pas sen formaliser :

-Rien de bien grave. Skeeter critiquait encore une fois notre travail, ta mère l'a envoyé baladé….

-Elle s'est déchaînée s'est ça ? » Hermione avait subit la même chose. James acquiesça.

-Oui, elle s'est mise à inventer des histoires complètement ridicules. L'une d'entre elle disait notamment que ta mère aurait une relation avec un autre élève de notre école. » Sirius lâcha un ricanement méprisant tandis que le regard de son meilleur ami s'assombrissait « Un mec pas clair, un Serpentard avec des cheveux gras et plongé dans la Magie noire.

Chris reconnut ce portrait flatteur. Il avait eu droit pratiquement au même dans son monde concernant l'ancien ennemi des Maraudeurs.

-Quel genre de relation ?

-Elle ne pouvait pas aller très loin, ta mère l'aurait assassinée et moi aussi. Elle a juste dit qu'ils étaient proches… » Il haussa les épaules. « De toute façon cette femme ne raconte que des bobards.

Le Survivant se sentit plutôt mal à l'aise. Sa mère avait été l'amie de Rogue, hors ni son père ni son parrain ne semblait le soupçonner. Il arrivait parfois à Rita Skeeter de noyer la vérité dans de nombreux mensonges. Cette fois ci, elle n'avait pas mentit. Son ancien professeur de potion avait en effet été très proche de Lily, elle avait été son unique amour.

-En plus, elle nous mets parfois des bâtons dans les roues lorsqu'on est avec les autres Aurors. Tu te souviens de l'affaire Rutberg ? » demanda James en se tournant vers Patmol. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré :

-Bien sûr, six mois d'enquête complètement capoté parce qu'elle a tout dévoilé dans la Gazette. Fol Œil a failli la tuer. _**J'ai** _failli la tuer….C'est pas la seule fois qu'elle révèle des trucs top secrets. Je me demande comment elle fait.

-Mais C'est parce que son animagus est un scarabée. » répliqua Chris comme si il s'agissait d'une chose évidente. Face aux regards que son père et Sirius lui lancèrent, il se rendit compte qu'ici ce n'était pas le cas. Un peu gêné, il continua « Désolé, j'ai tellement l'habitude d'en parler avec Ron et Hermione…

-Un animagus ?Comme papa ? » demanda Amy qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un bout de temps. James tressaillit. Il posa une main sur la tête de la fillette et tout en lui caressant les cheveux, lui demanda avec un sourire crispé :

-Chérie, ne me compare pas à cette horrible mégère.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis Chris ? » demanda Sirius les yeux brillants d'une lueur inquiétante « C'est vraiment un animagus non déclaré ?

-Normalement oui. On l'a découvert…Enfin _**Hermione**_ l'a découvert à la fin de ma quatrième année. » rectifia-t-il, les oreilles un peu rouges. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude d'être dévisagé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêner lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sirius et de James. Ce dernier poussa une exclamation ravie :

-Alors c'est parfait ! Ca doit sûrement être la même chose ici. » On aurait dit que Chris venait de lui annoncer que Noël aurait lieu plutôt cette année.

-Elle va pouvoir payer. Je vais lui apprendre à lancer la rumeur comme quoi je suis gay !

Chris laissa échapper un gloussement lorsque Amy,en levant les yeux vers eux, demanda :

-Ca veut dire quoi _Gai _?

James écarquilla les yeux, Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il répondit un peu embarrassé :

-Ca veut dire que…Gay ça veut dire…Ca veut dire être content. » Amy pencha la tête sur le côté :

-Et elle a mentit en disant que tu étais content ? » Son regard s'assombrit. Elle parut attristée par la nouvelle. « T'es pas content oncle Sirius?

-Si bien sûr que si, je suis content. Je suis même très très content et heureux.

-Donc t'es gai ?

Le Maraudeur cligna des yeux. Cette fois ci, James aussi laissa échapper un gloussement ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son ami :

-Non.

-Mais je croyais que t'était content !

-Oui mais…Amy, utilise un _autre_ mot.

-Quoi faut pas dire gaie ?Pourquoi faut pas dire ça ?

Sirius parut hésiter pendant quelques secondes. Chris, qui n'en pouvait plus de rire, se demandait comme son parrain allait bien pouvoir s'en sortir. Il faillit toutefois s'étrangler lorsqu'il entendit ce que l'Animagus commença son explication :

-Eh bien tu vois Amy, tu sais que tes parents s'aiment. Et James est un garçon, alors que ta maman est une fille pas vrai ? Alors il arrive parfois que…

-Un mot de plus Patmol et je te descends avant que Lily ne te mette la main dessus.

James avait l'air vraiment sérieux. Sirius sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes puis poussa un soupir :

-Très bien…Amy, ça te dirait d'avoir une crêpe ? » La fillette montra son approbation en tapant dans ses mains.

-Avec du chocolat ! avec du chocolat et… de la chantilly !

James haussa les sourcils. Patmol articula sans produire de son, pour ne pas se faire entendre de la benjamine :

-Bah quoi, comme ça elle aura oubliée. C'est ta fille Cornedrue c'est un ventre sur patte. » Puis à voix plus haut, il reprit en prenant la main d'Amy « Allez, viens on va y aller maintenant, histoire de pouvoir revenir plus tôt à la maison. Mais d'abord, on va aller voir ta maman pour lui dire…

Il sortit de la pièce, traînant Amy par la main. Elle avait oublié ses peignes et ses brosses, n'emportant que son sac vide :

-J'te les laisse si tu veux jouer avec ! » avait-elle lancée par dessus son épaule en direction du Gryffondor. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de les ramasser. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était seul à seul avec James et se sentit un peu gêné.

-Eh, Chris…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, un peu inquiet à l'idée que cela ne concerne les Horcruxes. Depuis l'autre soir, ils n'en avaient plus vraiment reparlé. Allait-il lui poser une question dessus ? Lui proposer de l'accompagner ? ou alors voulait-il simplement en savoir plus su sa vie dans son monde ? Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il ne venait que très rarement dans sa chambre. La plupart du temps c'était le Gryffondor qui allait le trouver, ce qui n'était pas très souvent étant donné la gêne que ressentait encore le jeune homme d'être en la compagnie des Potter…Il allait certainement lui poser des questions….

Contre toute attente, ce ne fut absolument pas ce que lui demanda James :

-Ca te dirait de venir voler avec ton vieux père ?

Le jeune homme cligna les yeux. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, surpris.

-Ouais bien sûr !

-Je je vais prendre le mien et je t'attend dans la cour » s'exclama James avec un grand sourire en sortant de sa chambre.

Chris sentit la joie l'envahir. Il aurait pu lui aussi se mettre à battre des mains.

-Kreacher !

L'elfe de maison apparut immédiatement devant ses yeux et fit un salut respectueux de la tê haillons étaient toujours aussi sales. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, coupant un instant court à sa joie :

-Depuis quand est ce que tu portes ce… » Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot pour le définir. «euh…Ce que tu portes….

-Le maître a appelé Kreacher pour savoir ça ? » lui demanda-t-il en le regardant d'un air incrédule.

Malgré le profond respect qu'il avait pour le jeune homme, il arrivait encore au vieux serviteur de la maison des Black de s'adresser à lui avec une liberté de ton et d'une manière dont même Dobby qui avait été très proche de Chris et l'elfe de maison le plus libre qui existe ,il n'avait jamais oser lui parler ainsi. Ce devait probablement être des restes des habitudes méprisantes qu'il avait eu à son égard. Ca ne gênait pas du tout le Gryffondor, bien au contraire.

-Non, à l'origine c'était pour que tu me ramène mon balais, s'il te plait. Mais répond d'abord à ma question. On a l'impression que tu l'a depuis plusieurs siècles.

-Seulement depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, maître Chris.» dit-il avant de disparaître pour aller récupérer le balais du jeune homme.

Hermione en aurait fait une maladie. Ce n' était plus aussi étonnant qu'il ait cet aspect là. Même les vieilles chaussettes de Vernon avait une meilleure apparence. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Chris regarda autour de lui…Il ne pouvait pas lui donner de vêtements, Kreacher mourrait sur place, il en était certain. Son regard tomba sur sa taie d'oreiller. C'était la seule chose dont il disposait et que l'elfe de maison pouvait porter sans que ça ne soit trop petit, ou que Chris n'ait besoin de réduire à l'aide d'un sort. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas très sûr que Lily apprécierait de voir un de ses draps découpé et donné à un elfe de maison. Surtout si celui ci était Kreacher.

Elle ne remarquerait pas que la taie d'oreiller avait disparu. De toute façon, c'était provisoire, juste le temps de descendre lui même sur le Chemin de Traverse ou dans une boutique moldu. Il grimaça, il aurait quand même préféré donner quelque chose de complètement neuf à Kreacher, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Il le prit et entreprit de faire sortir l'oreiller de sa taie. A peine eut il finit que l'elfe de maison transplanna derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

-Voilà votre balais, maître Chris. » Le jeune homme récupéra son balais avec un grand sourire.

- Merci beaucoup Kreacher…Ah et est ce que tu pourrais changer ce que tu portes, et la remplacer par cette taie d'oreiller .Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te demande pas de les jeter, tu peux les garder si tu veux » ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Après tout, il était peut être très attaché à ses haillons. Un présent de Mrs Black ou de Regulus par exemple, ou simplement le souvenir de ses anciens maîtres.

Kreacher le regarda hésitant. Il jetait des coup d'œil à Chris et à la taie d'oreiller, puis à ses haillons, tournant à chaque fois la tête. Ca ne devait sans doute pas lui plaire.

-C'est juste en attendant que je te trouve autre chose à porter.

-Non, maître Chris, Kreacher aime beaucoup ce que vous lui donnez…C'est juste que… » Il ira sur ses grandes oreilles. Il grimaça avec mépris « Le tr…fils de ma maîtresse, va sûrement se poser des questions.

Ah oui…Sirius…Il avait complètement oublié. Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

-A mon avis, il n'y fera même pas attention, et au pire si il te pose la question, dis lui que tu as simplement lavé tes haillons. Mais je doute qu'il se pose ce genre de question…

-Chris, tu viens oui ou non ? » Il sursauta. La voix de son père avait retentit au rez-de-chaussée, impatiente. Il lança un regard désolé à l'elfe de maison et s'empressa de le renvoyer, non sans lui avoir une fois dit de porter cette taie d'oreiller

-J'arrive…

Son cœur se mit à battre dans sa poitrine. Il était vraiment exciter d'aller voler avec son père.

Son balais en main, il sortit en trombe de sa chambre et se précipita dans le couloirs. Il manqua d'ailleurs de faire tomber Harry dans les escaliers :

-On est pressé à ce que je vois. Tu vas où comme ça ?» fit ce dernier avec un sourire après s'être rattrapé de justesse à la rambarde.

-Je vais aller voler avec notre père, tu veux venir ? »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas très envie que son Autre accepte la proposition. Il préférait garder James pour lui seul. Son Autre le regarda, ébahi et intrigué :

-Je croyais que tu détestais le voler. »

Son visage devint un peu rouge, c'est vrai il avait oublié ce détail.

-Euh…J'ai peut être un petit peu exagérer. En fait, hum…J'adore ça. »

Il fut surpris de voir Harry lui administrer une grande tape dans le dos et s'exclama, enthousiaste :

-Je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait ! Tu pouvais pas être un Potter et ne pas aimer voler ! C'est sympa pour la proposition, mais j'ai rendez vous avec les mecs dans dix minutes….» Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre «cinq minutes. On va aller voir la boutique des jumeaux, c'est bien plus marrant que de passer du temps avec papa. Allez, salut !

Chris quitta son Autre, impatient d'aller retrouver son père dans la cour. Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre, son balais en main. Harry n'avait pas vu qu'il s'agissait d'un éclair de Feu sinon, il l'aurait tenu bien plus longtemps. Il sortit de la maison des Potter par la porte arrière située dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers le petit terrain de Quidditch dont disposait la famille. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'être né dans une famille aussi aisée. Certes, il n'était pas aussi imposant que celui de Poudlard, ou celui qu'il avait vu lors de la coupe du Monde, mais il avait une taille honorable sans compter des gradins pouvant accueillir au moins une trentaine de personne.

Oui, les Potter avaient vraiment de la chance. Tout le monde n'avait pas son propre terrain de Quidditch juste derrière la maison, protégé par d'innombrables Repousse moldus qui permettaient de voler sans jamais craindre d'être vu.

-Enfin, t'en a mis du temps.

-Désolé, j'arrivai pas à trouver mon balais.

-Un Eclair de Feu » Il lui jeta un regard appréciateur. « Tu as beaucoup de goût…Tout comme ton père. »ajouta-t-il en montrant son balais, il s'agissait aussi d'un Eclair de feu. Il sortit un vif d'or de sa poche. Ses yeux se mirent à briller« Ca te dirait qu'on fasse un match d'Attrapeur ? On lui donne 10 secondes d'avances. Le premier qui attrape le vif a gagné.

-Ca marche !

Ils restèrent à côté de leurs balais. James lâcha le vif d'or. Il vola autour de leur tête pendant quelques secondes, Chris ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il s'élança soudain au loin. Son père donnait le compte à rebours. Son cœur battait la chamade, il était de plus en plus excité :

-…Quatre.…Trois…Deux…Un…

Chris enfourcha son balais et s'élança dans le ciel. Il sentit le vent frais lui fouetter le visage, il poussa un soupir de contentement. Son cœur accéléra ses battements, tandis qu'il sentait l'euphorie monter en lui. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'était pas monté sur son Eclair de feu pour se détendre. Depuis la fin de sa sixième année, s'il se souvenait bien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Le paysage de plaine qui caractérisait la région permettrait de mieux repérer le vif d'or. Il devait rester vigilent. Le jeune homme resta un moment, sans rien faire, son regard simplement scannant l'étendue. James, qui virevoltait un peu partout, lui lança au bout d'un moment en s'approchant de lui :

-Alors, on prend racine ?

Ce fut alors qu'il le vit. Il était situé près des gradins de l'autre côté du terrain. Son père et lui étaient à égal distance. Il fonça. Le vif d'or changea de direction et s'enfonça à l'abri des regards, en dessous des gradins, Chris le suivit. Son cœur battait contre sa poitrine. Il esquiva plusieurs poutres, les yeux toujours fixés sur le vif. James était à côté de lui. Il avait réussi à rattraper son retard.

Le Gryffondor gardait toute son attention sur le vif d'or. Celui ci n'était plus très loin, il avait perdu de la vitesse. Son père le dépassa. Le jeune homme se pencha un peu plus sur son balais pour prendre de la vitesse. Ils étaient côte à côte, esquivant tout deux les poutres et tous les éléments de construction qui venaient les déranger dans leur progression. Leurs gestes étaient presque semblables, ils se penchaient en même temps, se relevaient au même moment.

Cependant, aucun d'eux n'y prenait garde. Ils avaient conscience de la présence de l'autre, mais gardaient leurs yeux fixés sur le vif. La question maintenant c'était qui réussirait à dépasser l'autre pour pouvoir enfin étendre le bras et attraper la petite balle mécanique.

Soudain, le vif d'or remonta brusquement en ligne droite et sortit de sous les gradins. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? Normalement, il ne réagissait pas comme ça ! Il arrêta brusquement sa course, surpris, et manqua de se cogner contre un mur.

-On a un peu modifié le vif d'or, histoire qu'il soit un peu plus difficile à attraper. » Lui expliqua James avec un sourire désolé face au regard noir de son fils. «On continue ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et décolla. Le jeune homme le suivit.

Retrouver le vif d'or prit cette fois ci bien plus de temps, notamment parce que James ne paraissait plus le sous estimer comme avant. Un moment, il cru l'avoir repéré mais ce n'était que l'éclat de la montre de père. Chris resta cependant concentré, ses yeux fouillant minutieusement le terrain.

Il vit James s'élancer vers le sol. Un instant, il hésita : et si il était entrain de faire la feinte de Wronski ? C'était peut être son père, mais il pouvait peut être avoir envie de corser le jeu. Un éclat doré provenant de plus bas lui donna sa réponse. Il écarquilla les yeux : c'était bien le vif d'or. James l'avait repéré avant lui.

Le jeune homme s'élança à son tour. Il était encore très loin u vif d'or, et son père avait beaucoup d'avance sur lui. Il se pencha sur son balais. Le vent giflait son visage, sa cape volait derrière lui.

-Allez…Allez…Courage…

Il serra un peu plus le manche de son balais entre ses mains. Il se rapprochait un peu plus de James. Le jeune homme était tout entier au jeu, il était indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se rapprochait du sol, son balais se mit à vibrer. Il continua sa course. Il voulait attraper le vif d'or et gagner. Il retrouvait ses marques d'Attrapeur et pour peu, il se serait presque cru pendant un match à Poudlard. Il réussit à dépasser James.

Le vent lui sifflait dans les oreilles, son balais vibrait de plus en plus, mais il continuait toujours de descendre en piqué.

Son père lui cria quelque chose. Il n'y prêta aucune attention. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Le vif d'or n'était plus très loin, le sol non plus. Ses mains glissèrent un peu sur son manche, il réaffirma sa prise :

-Allez…On y est presque…Encore un petit effort…

Le vif d'or était juste devant lui. Il ne tenait plus son Eclair de feu que d'une main, l'autre était tendue devant lui. Sa main frôla les ailes du vif d'or, ses doigts glissèrent sur sa cuirasse en argent.

-Allez !

Il se pencha encore un peu et, cette fois ci, manqua de tomber. Il poussa un cri de frustration et réessaya, en s'agrippant un peu mieux au manche de son balais. Il était complètement sourds à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Il était de plus en plus excité…Le vif d'or…Il y était presque…Sa main se referma dessus. Il poussa une exclamation de triomphe.

Son balais continua cependant de descendre vers le sol, entraîné par l'attraction terrestre et par sa vitesse. Le Gryffondor serra de toutes ses forces le manche de son balais. Tout en gardant le vif d'or dans sa main droite, il essaya de redresser son Eclair de feu. Il serra la mâchoire, les jointures de ses mais devenaient livides. Il tombait de plus en plus vite.

Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Cramponné, il continua de murmurer des encouragement à son balais, tout en essayant de le redresser. Le sol n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, mais il refusait d'abandonner.

Il sentit alors son balais perdre de la vitesse. Il continua de redresser le manche. Son balais vibrait de moins en moins. Enfin, alors qu'il n'était qu'à cinq ou six mètres du sol, il réussit à stabiliser son Eclair de feu. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et descendit plus lentement. Il avait le contrôle maintenant.

Son pied frôla doucement le sol. Il entendit James atterrir non loin de lui. Triomphant, il se tourna le poing serré sur son vif d'or. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit son père blanc comme un linge, courir vers lui en criant son nom.. James le serra contre ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer.

-Chris !Est ce que ça va, tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Non, tout va très bien. » Il sentait le secouer de son père battre la chamade. Il l'éloigna un peu de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Son teint était encore très pâle.

-Merlin, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça. » Il le serra à nouveau contre lui. « J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais t'écraser. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas arrêté quand j'ai crier ton nom ?

Le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu quoi que ce soit. Son père du lire sa réponse sur son visage. Il lui ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux en souriant cette fois ci :

-Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille. Heureusement que ta mère n'est pas là sinon, elle serait morte sur place…N'empêche, c'était vraiment grandiose. Tu es vraiment très doué sur un balais. J'en suis époustouflé, je n'aurais jamais pu réussir à faire ce que tu viens de réaliser.»

Ses yeux brillaient. Chris sentit ses joues rosirent de plaisir. C'était le premier compliment que lui faisait son père. C'était d'autant plus important pour lui que tout le monde n'avait cessé de lui dire que son talent lui venait de ce dernier. En cet instant, il n'aurait pu être plus heureux.

Son père le félicitait pour quelque chose qui n'avait pas de rapport avec son statut de Survivant.

Il était fier de lui.._Lui_…Pas Harry, mais bien lui, _**Chris**._

C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour le Gryffondor.

Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi bien.

---------------------------------

-Tu sais, c'est vraiment trop déprimant de toujours te trouver dans ta chambre. Tu n'a nul part où aller ?

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius ne cessait de lui faire ce reproche. D'un autre côté, on ne pouvait pas être plus fêtard que son parrain. Il passait tout son temps dans des soirées ou en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis. Il n'avait pas un seul soir de repos et n'étaient en fin de compte pratiquement jamais chez lui, même quand il enseignait à Poudlard. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas être comme lui ! Selon son habitude, le jeune homme lui répondit :

-J'ai de la lecture à faire.

- tu fais le rat de bibliothèque, mais j'ai déceler ton petit secret. Mon baguette m'a dit que tu était excellent en Quidditch.

Le jeune homme grogna en son fort intérieur.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt Cornedure ?

Son père avait passé tout le dîner de la veille à s'extasier sur ce qu'il appelait un vrai_ don. _Il était d'autant plus excité que Harry n'était pas Attrapeur mais Poursuiveur et Kathlyn un très bon gardien. Chris avait l'impression qu'il voyait déjà les Potter former leur propre équipe de Quidditch. Il était fort probable qu'il en est aussi parlé à Sirius ce matin.

-Qu' lieu de rester enfermé ici, ça te dirait de venir passer la journée avec moi ? J'ai bien envie d'en savoir plus sur « Le Garçon-Qui-aurait-pu-être-mon-filleul

-Est ce que tout les sorciers aiment donner des surnoms comme ça ? »Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Ca ressemblait vraiment trop au Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Sirius le regarda surpris.

-Je crois pas. Mais si tu veut on peut t'appeler Christy….Je plaisante. Bon alors ça te tente ou pas ?On va faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse et ensuite on se prend un truc chez moi.

Sirius ne savait pas combien sa question était stupide. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de venir ! Il était même déjà prêt, ça tombait plutôt bien.

-Génail, j'arrive tout de suite…Juste le temps de ranger mon livre. » Sirius laissa échapper une exclamation de désespoir tandis qu'il s'exécutait.

-Tu ressembles beaucoup trop à ta mère…Qui est une femme absolument formidable. »ajouta—t-il en haussant la voix. Des bruit de pas approchaient.

Ce n'était que Harry. Il avait l'air vraiment enjoué lui aussi.

-Je vous ai entendu parler en passant devant la porte. Vous allez sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Je peux venir aussi ?

-Désolé gamin, mais aujourd'hui c'est juste Chris et moi. » Il posa une main sur son épaule pour appuyer ses paroles.

Harry ne réussit pas à cacher sa déception. Chris se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, mais ne dit rien. Il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures et fit mine de les lasser. Il était beaucoup trop content de pouvoir passer du temps avec Sirius. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu lui parler seul à seul. Qu'importe que ce ne soit que l'Autre de son parrain, c'était déjà beaucoup. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir une autre chance de pouvoir à nouveau lui parler.

-Pas grave…Je vais aller voir Seamus, il m'avait proposé d'allez le voir. Passez une bonne journée.

Il les quitta en essayant de faire bonne figure. Chris n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur son Autre car Patmol le tira en direction du Hall d'entrée. Là bas, ils trouvèrent James à genoux, parlant avec Remus à travers le feu de cheminée. Patmol poussa une exclamation ravie :

-Lunard ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir. » Il joignit les mains en prenant un air attendrit , une voix haut perchée et en battant des cils. « Tu m'a vraiment manqué mon Remy-chou depuis les 8 heures 30 minutes et 18 s qu'on s'est quitté.

-Si Tonks t'entend, elle va te tuer.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sors avec ma cousine…Maintenant tu fais officiellement partie de ma famille.

-Merlin seul sait combien j'aime Tonks pour accepter de t'avoir comme cousin éloigné »soupira-t-il.

-Oui mais sans lui tu ne pourrais pas avoir _**Teddy**_. »

Chris rougit violemment lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Remus lui lança un regard rassurant. Le loup garou lui avait déjà dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Ca n'avait pas empêcher Sirius et James de se payer sa tête dès qu'il le pouvait.

-Je l'ai dit à Tonks et elle était plutôt ravie. Ted encore plus, bien entendu

-Tu lui a dit ? »s'étonna le jeune homme. Il aurait pensé que le loup garou aurai au contraire éviter la seule mention d'un possible enfant entre eux. Déjà parce que dans son monde, cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas du tout puisqu'il craignait qu'il ne devienne un loup garou. Ensuite, parce Dieu seul sait comment Tonks aurait pu être calmée. Il la voyait parfaitement entrain de sauter partout en criant « J'ai un enfant avec Remus, J'ai un enfant avec Remus ».

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu peux être sûr que Lily ou Anne aurait créché le morceau avant moi.

Et là, Tonks le tue de ne pas l'avoir dit et penserait que justement, il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant avec elle. Oui, ça tenait la route. Mieux valait une Tonks euphorique qu'une Tonks déprimée…Même si dans tous les cas, elle approchait sûrement de l'hystérie. Le Gryffondor Sirius fit un signe de victoire en direction du futur père de famille :

-C'est pour ça que j'aime les femmes. Tonks doit être dans un état…

-Elle pense déjà à comment aménager la chambre du bébé. Je crois qu'elle tricote aussi… » Chris lui envoya un regard contrit

-Désolé.

-Ps grave. » lui répondit Remus avec un sourire un peu amusé. Il devait sans doute se rappeler de quelque chose en particulier qui avait eu lieu à ce propos.. James et Sirius se penchèrent un peu plus vers l'âtre de la cheminée.

-Et puis voit le bon côté des choses…

-….Tu n'auras pas besoin de te torturer l'esprit pour savoir son sexe…. »continua James

-…Ni à réfléchir sur son prénom….

-….Hésitant entre Arthurus, Romulus ou James Junior….

-Pourquoi James Junior ?Ca ne te suffit pas déjà que Harry le porte déjà en second prénom ? » demanda Sirius, après un temps de pose. Il ne semblait pas au courant de la lubie de son meilleur ami.

-Mon dernier enfant s'appellera James… » acheva l'intéressé d'un ton péremptoire.

- Ton _dernier _enfant ? » Tous se retournèrent pour voir Lily plantée à quelques pas d'eux. Apparemment, Sirius n'était pas le seul à ne pas savoir. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle s'exclama « C'est Amy, la dernière je te signale. Depuis quand on est censé avoir un autre enfant ?

James eut l'air embarrassé. Présentant ses paumes à son épouse en signe d'apaisement, il tenta de s'expliquer.

-Hum…Bah…Je me suis dit que comme on avait qu'un garçon, sans compter Chris, on pourrait peut être en avoir un deuxième. En plus ça ferait un super compagnon de jeu pour Teddy.

Remus lui lança un regard noir.

-Je te rappelle que tu as besoin de moi aussi…

-Pas nécessairement, il peut toujours…Hum, Chris je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. » Sirius ploya les épaules face au regard assassin de Lily. Prenant le jeune homme par le bras, il s'élança vers la sortie. « Je l'emmène passer la journée avec moi !

-N'oublie pas ton écharpe ni ton manteau mon chéri. » lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire en direction du Gryffondor. Le jeune homme, déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester pour assister un peu plus longtemps à cette scène qui l'amusait, hocha la tête et attrapa ses vêtements au vol. Sirius refusait de s'arrêter.

Derrière Lily, James après avoir fait un dernier salut à Remus, essaya de se faufiler vers la cuisine. La dernière chose que Chris vit avant que Sirius ne ferme la porte fut son père qui se fait tirer par l'oreille par son épouse.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Tes parents ne grandiront jamais…Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais c'est vrai qu'il faut qu'on y aille. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Chris « Je sais que tu peux transplaner, mais je préfère le faire pour toi. Si jamais tu te rates, ta mère me trucide…

-Si tu veux. » Il haussa les épaules en souriant. Sirius prit son bras et ils disparurent.

Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Comme d'habitude, la rue était peine de monde. Des dizaines de sorciers sortaient et entraient dans les boutiques. Au loin, il pouvait voir celle des jumeaux affichant un grand panneaux lumineux. Il avait bien envie d'aller y faire un tour. Sirius suivit son regard.

-Ah oui, la boutique des Jumeaux.. On ira y faire un tour plus tard si tu veux ?

-On va où ? « demanda Chris d'un ton enjoué. Il était prêt à aller n'importe où.

-J'ai besoin d'aller à Gringott d'abord.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement. Une alarme s'enclencha dans son esprit. Gringotts ? La Banque des sorciers ? Il en était hors de question. Il ne pouvait pas y aller. Les gobelins allaient le massacrer si il lui mettaient la main dessus.

-Je vais t'attendre près du magasin de Quidditch. » fit-il en essayant de s'éloigner. Seulement son parrain lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant d'aller bien loin:

-Pas si vite, tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser y aller tout seul ? »Le Gryffondor tenta de se dégager, sans succès.

-Mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller, ça va pas durer longtemps pas vrai ? Tu vas juste retirer un peu d'argent….

Sirius plissa les yeux, soudain très suspicieux.

-Il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle tu ne veux pas y aller Chris ?

Un moment, le Gryffondor hésita à lui dire. Après tout, Sirius n'était pas ses parents il n'était pas Lily. Si il lui disait ce qu'il avait fait dans son monde, il ne serait pas aussi sévère. Déjà parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas le gronder, il n'avait aucune autorité sur lui. Ensuite, parce qu'il avait toujours vu son parrain comme quelqu'un de plutôt cool concernant tout ce qui avait trait aux règlements enfreints et à l'illégalité.

_On parle de quelque chose d'illégal par rapport à la loi d'un pays, pas par rapport à l'école. »_Lui lança une petite voix dans sa tête.

Oui mais Sirius l'avait encouragé à faire un club de défense contre les Forces du Mal quand il était en cinquième année. Or, il savait que son filleul risquait gros en faisant cela.

_Ce n'est pas la même chose et puis il n'était pas vraiment lui même à ce moment là._

Son parrain était tellement déprimé d'être coincé dans cette maison qu'il abhorrait, qu'il se sentait prêt à prendre des risques inconsidérés juste ne plus à rester là. D'après Hermione, il vivait à travers lui. Alors, si Chris faisait des choses dangereuses, défiait l'autorité c'était un peu comme si c'était lui qui les faisait.

Ce Sirius là était différent. Il n'avait pas vécu 12 ans à Azkaban. Il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami mourir et n'avait pas été rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir été la cause de cette mort. Sans compter qu'il était fort probable qu'il aille tout raconter à son père et à sa mère- Lily le tuerait si elle savait ! – entre maraudeur, il y avait une règle d'or : toujours tout se dire. La preuve : Sirius avait été mis au courant de toute l'histoire sur les Horcruxes.

-Chris ? Eh oh ! Tu me réponds ?

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et se forçant à sourire, répondit :

-Non, rien. Il n'a vraiment aucune raison particulière.

-Tu es sûr ? Parfait, tu peux donc m'accompagner. »répliqua-t-il après l'avoir dévisagé pendant quelques secondes pour voir s'il disait la vérité. Apparemment, il avait dû le croire car il s'avança d'un pas leste à travers les rues du Chemin de Traverse. Chris le suivit espérant que pour une fois tout se passe sans histoire.

Le grand bâtiment de marbre blanc se dressait fièrement devant lui, dominant toutes les autres bâtisses alentour. Il gravit les quelques marches en marbre blanc qui menaient aux immenses portes en bronze. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il vit un gobelin aux vêtement écarlate . Il se demanda s'il ne préférait pas finalement les deux sorciers munis de Sondes de Sincérité qui l'avait remplacé quand Voldemort avait pris le contrôle du pays. Il ne se sentant pas en sécurité. De fait, il était certain que même dans l'Allée des Embrumes dont l'intersection se trouvait non loin de là, il se sentirait beaucoup plus en sûreté. Il remit un peu mieux sa casquette sur ses yeux, prenant bien soin de recouvrir complètement sa cicatrice. Au moins, il pouvait se dissimuler un peu.

Baissant les yeux, Chris passa rapidement à côté du garde, faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser son regard. Il ne savait pas exactement comment les autres créatures réussissait à le reconnaître. Peut être tout comme pour la Legilimentie c'était lorsque leur regard se croisait qu'il reconnaissait le Survivant ?

Lorsque le garde ne l'attaqua pas, le jeune homme poussa un soupir intérieur. Le gobelin ne l'avait pas reconnu. La voix de Sirius le fit sursauter

-Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner, de sa cupidité, le prix devra payer. Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, d'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse…. » lut-il gravé sur les portes d'argent. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire moqueur« J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé ce petit poème. Il est plutôt marrant, tu ne trouves pas ? Baaaah prend garde, booouuuh le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse, prends garde ! prends garde !

Pour sa part, le Gryffondor ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie. En d'autre moment, il aurait peut être souris mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie,

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse_

La dernière phrase résonna dans son esprit. Son anxiété remonta d'un cran, il serra sa mâchoire. Seul la crainte que sa voix ne soit reconnu par les deux autres gardiens, tout deux aussi des gobelins, l'empêcha de remercier d'un ton sarcastique son parrain. Certes, ce dernier n'aurait probablement pas compris pourquoi, mais qu'importe. Il fit mine de regarder partout autour de lui, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser leur regard. Pour le moment, personne ne l'avait reconnu mais il préférait rester prudent.

Deux autres gobelins s'inclinèrent devant eux et ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au nombre impressionnant de portes qui étaient aménagées dans le hall. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autre gobelin. Il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie possible et elle était derrière lui. Sirius et Chris s'approchèrent du comptoir.

_« Le moment de vérité… »_

Il verrait si oui ou non on le reconnaissait. Machinalement, il mit ses mains dans ses poches et serra sa baguette entre son poing. Il n'utiliserait la baguette de l'Aîné qu'en dernier recours.

-Bonjour, dit Sirius au gobelin. Je suis venu prendre un peu d'argent.

-Vous avez la clé et la preuve de votre identité, monsieur ? demanda le gobelin en réajustant son monocle sur son nez. Sirius se contenta de lui montrer la clé qu'il venait de sortir de la poche intérieur de sa cape.

-Mr Black, coffre 711.

-Coffre 711 !TON NUMERO DE COFFRE C'EST LE _**711 !**_ s'exclama à voix haute Chris, oubliant tout à fait qu'il devait se faire le plus discret possible. Plusieurs sorciers se tournèrent vers lui, intrigué par son cri.

-_**Oui. **_Comme le sait désormais grâce à toi, toute personne se trouvant dans un rayon d'au moins 500 mètres. Une raison particulière à cette réaction disproportionnée ? » demanda Sirius en haussa un sourcil. Chris qui venait de prendre conscience qu'il avait attiré l'attention sur lui, se sentit rougir. Il rabattit à nouveau sa casquette sur ses yeux, mais lança tout de même un coup d'œil autour de lui. Certains sorciers jetèrent à Sirius un regard appréciateur, d'autres jaloux voire méfiant. Le Gryffondor croyait savoir pourquoi. Plus le coffre était en profondeur plus il marquait l'ancienneté et surtout l'imminence de la famille et par conséquent, l'importance de ce qu'il contenait.

Ce n'était pas la raison de l'exclamation du jeune homme :

-Non, j'étais juste…surpris. Désolé. Je t'expliquerai. » Sirius haussa les épaules après lui avoir jeté un long regard, conscient qu'il y avait beaucoup qu'il ne disait pas, puis se détourna à nouveau vers le gobelin. Ils reprirent leur discussion.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler contre son gré… Coffre 711…C'était juste à côté de celui des Lestrange….La coupe serait près de lui, n'attendant qu'une seule chose: être détruit.

« _Reprend toi_ » se rabroua-t-il. Il devait d'abord faire attention au reste des gobelins. Celui qui vérifiait l'identité de Sirius dit soudain :

-Attendez un instant, quelqu'un va venir vous y conduire.

Il n'avait même pas accordé un regard au jeune homme. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il jeta des regards suspicieux autour de lui, mais aucun des autres gobelins ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Il relaxa légèrement sa prise sur sa baguette. Il se demanda encore une fois comment les autres créatures avaient bien pu voir en lui le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu, alors que les gobelins en étaient apparemment incapable. Est ce parce que de toutes les créatures, ils étaient ceux qui avaient réussis à complètement s'émanciper du joug des sorciers et donc à s'approcher d'eux ? Si bien que ce qui fonctionnaient pour les autres ne s'appliquaient pas à eux? Il n'était vraiment sûr de rien.

La seule chose dont il était sûr c'était que sorcier ou gobelin, si l'un d'eux entendait cela il le tuerait surplace. L'inimité entre les deux communautés étaient encore très profonde et le vol de la coupe dans son monde ainsi que le retour de l'épée de Gryffondor qui avait servi de monnaie d'échange, n'avaient en rien aidé à rétablir la paix et la confiance.

En tout cas, cela l'arrangeait. Finalement, il allait peut être pouvoir récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle avec un peu moins de problème qu'il ne le pensait. Même lorsqu'il avait crié, on ne l'avait pas regardé…Se sentant beaucoup plus rassuré, il fit vaquer son regard sur les alentours. Personne ne croisa le sien, tous beaucoup trop occupé à écrire et à guider les autres sorciers vers la sortie.

-Le temps d'attente est plus long que d'habitude, remarqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était vrai, d'habitude, les gobelins mettaient beaucoup moins de temps. Notamment lorsqu'ils s'agissait d'une personne aussi éminente, et surtout aussi riche, que son parrain. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir grande affluence. La banque donnait même l'impression de se vider, plusieurs dizaines de gobelins quittèrent leur poste, se dirigeant soit vers la sortie soit vers les coffres.

Un gobelin s'approcha finalement d'eux.

-Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, je vais vous conduire à votre coffre. »

Cette fois encore, il ne regarda que Sirius, évitant soigneusement le jeune homme. Son parrain parût le remarquer car il lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Chris haussa les épaules, marquant son incompréhension. Il continua de jeter des coup d'œil autour de lui, personne encore ne croisait son regard. C'était quand même étrange.

Ils avançaient en direction d'une des portes qui menaient vers les cavernes en pierre. Chris marchait légèrement en retrait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Il pénétra tout de même à l'intérieur et se retrouva dans l'étroit passage en pente raide éclairé par des torches. Une voie ferrait courrait en son milieu. Le souvenir de leur fuite in extremis lui revint à la mémoire.

_Je suis complètement fou, qu'est ce que je fais là ? _

La porte se referma derrière eux. Se sentant mal à l'aise, et taraudé par un mauvais pressentiment, le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul involontaire en direction de la porte. Alors pour la première fois, le gobelin qui les emmenait en direction des wagons, lui jeta un regard en coin. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Chris comprit : ils avaient fait l'avaient reconnu. Le regard du gobelin brilla et regardait à présent quelque chose derrière le jeune homme. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de se retourner, baguette en main, avant de se retrouver violemment propulsé en arrière contre le mur en pierre. Sa casquette tomba à terre, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair fut éclairée par les lampes torches. Sirius, qui n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé, se retourna en entendant le cri de son filleul.

-Chris ! » Il sortit sa propre baguette, mais celle ci lui échappa des mains. Le gobelin ,à côté de lui la tenait à présent, et jetait un regard noir au Maraudeur :

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça.

La tête du jeune homme lui tourna un peu, il réussit toutefois à se lever. Un vent se mit à souffler à l'intérieur du passage. Des sortes de lianes sortirent de sous terres et essayèrent de s'enrouler entre ses bras et ses jambes. Sirius tenta de récupérer sa baguette mais il fut lui aussi rejeté contre un côté du mur. Ses pieds et se poings furent liés. Il ne bougea pourtant pas, l'impact l'ayant apparemment assommé.

-Je vous avez dit de ne pas vous en mêler Mr Black !

-Diffindo ! Diffindo ! » hurla Chris, coupant chaque lianes qui essayait de le capturer. C'était inutile, à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, d'autres réapparaissaient. L'une d'entre elle s'était enroulé autour de son torse et commençait à exercer une pression sur sa cage thoracique.

Le gobelin, qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de lui, tout prêt des wagon regardait la scène avec un plaisir évident. Le jeune homme remarqua alors qu'il actionnait quelque chose qu'il portait autour du cou. Ce devait probablement être le système d'activation des plantes.

Le Gryffondor coupa la plante, faisant apparaître par la même occasion une entaille sur son torse. Il se mit alors à courir en direction du gobelin, esquivant les plantes qui sortaient de terre et du plafond en pierre, sautant par dessus certaines et coupant celles qui lui barraient le passage. Le gobelin avait la clé, il devait l'attraper. Celui ci l'activait de plus en plus, la faisant tourner entre ses mains pour faire apparaître le plus de plantes possibles. Chris toutefois se rapprochait de lui. Le gobelin se recula jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du wagon, à quelques pas seulement de Sirius. Il avait clairement sous estimé le jeune homme. Il avait cessé de rire. Le Gryffondor, le voyant acculé, se jeta d'un bond sur lui :

-La clé !

Cependant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre la main dessus, le gobelin apeuré l'ayant tendu dans sa direction, une plante s'enroula autour de sa cheville et le fit tomber sur le sol. Elle le coupa dans son élan. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de rage et pointa sa baguette vers sa cheville. Il n'eut pas le temps de lancer le moindre sortilège, deux autres lianes l'immobilisèrent l'une lui prenant le poignet droit, l'autre s'enroulant autour de sa bouche comme un bâillon. Il fut alors soulevé de terre et manqua de faire tomber sa baguette. Le sol se trouvait plusieurs mètres au dessous de lui. Il tenta de se dégager, en vain.

-On fait moins le malin, sale voleur de sorcier !Regarde un peu ça…

Les lianes se transformèrent en mains et celle qui lui bâillonnait la bouche, l'agrippa alors au niveau du cou. Elle commença à l'étrangler.

-Adieu Mr Potter.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il se mit à se débattre. Ca n'avait pour seul effet que d'accentuer la prise de la liane. Le jeune homme commença alors à suffoquer. Sa vue se troubla, des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux.

Soudain, un cri retentit dans la caverne. La liane le relâcha soudain sa prise, faisant tomber le Gryffondor. Celui ci, l'esprit encore très embrouillé, entendit quelqu'un lancer un sort, sa chute ralentie. Il atterrit avec douceur sur sol, les yeux fermés. Il ne se sentait pas très bien.

-Chris !

La voix de Sirius était terrifiée. Son parrain le serra brièvement contre lui. Le Gryffondor porta la main à sa gorge, tout en toussant. Il avait encore très mal mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder ici. Il se releva avec un peu de difficulté et en titubant. Il jeta un coup d'œil au gobelin ligoté près du wagon :

-J'ai utiliser mon Animagus pour défaire mes liens et je l'ai assommé…Qu'est ce qui lui a prit de t'attaquer comme ça ?

-On a pas le temps. Il faut absolument qu'on parte d'ici….Ecoute, fais mois confiance Sirius, je te promets de tout expliquer après. »ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard.

Qui sait ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Les gobelins allaient-il faire appel aux dragons ? Même si il était clair que c'était le gobelin qui les avaient accompagné qui aurait du s'occuper de son cas,, il connaissaient suffisamment ces créatures pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas prévu qu'une seule chose. L'alerte n'allait certainement pas tarder à être donnée.

Ramassant sa casquette et l'enfonçant sur sa tête, il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Tout en courant, il dit :

- Il ne doivent pas encore avoir sonné l'alarme, on va les prendre par surprise. On court jusqu'au bout, sans s'arrêter. Il faut absolument qu'on atteigne la sortie, qu'importe les sorts. Même si ils sont massé devant nous, on fonce dans le tas. Si on se divise, on ira plus vite. Ils ne doivent pas être très nombreux, sans doute une dizaine tout au plus. Pas mal quitter la banque quand on est entré.

-Je ne suis pas…

-A trois…

-Chris écou…

-Un…

-Il en est…

-…Deux …

-Tu as …

-TROIS !

D'un coup de baguette, il fit sortir la porte de ses gons. Les cris enragés des gobelins les accueillirent dans le Hall. Un sort se dirigea vers eux, les deux sorciers l'esquivèrent en roulant chacun d'un côté de la salle. Chris se mit à courir à travers la pièce jetant des sorts un peu partout autour de lui.

-Protego ! Stupéfix ! Stupefix ! Impemedienta !

Un gobelin lui bloqua la route. Chris lui shoota dedans avec le pieds, et l'écarta violemment de sa route. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sirius sauter par-dessus l'un d'eux, il ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par le saut.

-Chris attention !

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et baissa la tête juste à temps. Une lumière rouge passa au dessus, brûlant légèrement le haut de sa casquette.

-Merci ! » lança-t-il en se tournant pour jeter un autre sort derrière lui tout en bondissant vers l'avant pour éviter une flèche que lui lança un gobelin sur sa gauche

-Regarde devant toi ! le pria Sirius d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë que d'ordinaire. Les papiers volaient autour d'eux, créant un joyeux bazar.

Le jeune homme neutralisaient les gobelins massés devant et derrière lui, son cœur battant la chamade. Il plongea derrière un des comptoirs après avoir lancé un Jambe-En-Coton sur le gobelin qui se trouvait derrière. Il était désormais protéger par les énormes tables en marbres, mais il ne s'arrêta pas de courir pour autant.

Il n'était plus très loin de la sortie, mais d'autres gobelins, appelés en renforts, affluaient. L'alarme, assourdissante, venait d'être sonnée. Ils devaient absolument s'enfuir maintenant ! Soudain, il entendit un juron lancé par Sirius. Alarmé, il se tourna et vit que celui ci venait de tomber. Les autres gobelins se dirigèrent alors vers lui.

Il en était hors de question, c'était entre eux et lui. Sirius n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Le jeune homme monta sur un des hauts comptoirs et les interpella. Ils avaient déjà commencé à encercler le Maraudeur :

-Eh oh ! Vous m'avez oublié. Je suis là » Il se mit à sauter sur le comptoir en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Il vit son parrain lui lancer un regard horrifié. Il était clairement visible par tous et constituait ainsi, une cible facile « Attrapez moi si vous le pouvez !

Le Gryffondor esquiva un sort tout en courant sur les comptoirs et en continuant à les provoquer. Il entendit un aboiement et vit une forme noire bondir de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sirius s'échappait. Il esquiva un autre sort:

-Raté ! Vous dites que les sorciers passe leur temps à vous rouler et qu'ils sont sans foi ni loi, mais vous aussi vous essayez de nous rouler. La différence, c'est vrai, c'est que vous n'êtes pas suffisamment fort pour nous battre…

Un autre sort, cette fois ci, alla s'écraser à deux centimètre de sa tête, provoquant un trou dans le marbre.

_C'est pas passé loin _

Il riposta en lançant deux Stupéfix derrière son dos. L'un deux réussis à toucher une cible. Le jeune homme manqua soudain de glisser. Les papiers sur lesquels il marchait l'encombraient, sans parler des livres de compte qu'il éparpillait, des balances emplies de pièces de monnaie et des bouteilles d'encre qui explosaient du fait des sorts. S'il ne tomba pas, un sort lui frôla la joue faisant apparaître une coupure. Il n'y fit pas attention, la sortie était toute proche.

-FERMEZ LES PORTES !

-EMPECHEZ LES DE S ECHAPPER !

-LAISSEZ TOMBER L AUTRE ! TUEZ LE GAMIN LE S'IL LE FAUT !

-TUEZ LE !

_Parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils essayent de faire depuis tout à l'heure_ ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était dans cette situation, le jeune homme se laissait aller à ses instinct. Tout son esprit était concentré sur une seule chose: s'en sortir vivant.

Deux gobelins se dirigeaient vers les immenses portes en bronze, poussant un cri Chris se jeta par dessus le comptoir et bousculant à l'aide de maléfices tous ceux qui tentaient de lui bloquer le passage, se dirigea vers les portes. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Sirius franchit le premier les deux portes et attaqua l'un des gobelins en lui mordant la jambe. Celui ci poussa un cri et tenta de lancer un maléfice contre l'Animagus, le battant de la porte oublié.

-LA PORTE ! FERMEZ CETTE PORTE !

Sirius se retransforma en humain.. Saisissant violemment Chris par le bras lorsqu'il arriva près de lui, ils franchirent tout deux la porte.

La dernière chose que le jeune homme vit avant de disparaître fut le visage révulsé par la haine du garde en uniforme écarlate.

Pantelant, ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur de la cuisine de Grimmauld Place. Sirius les avait fait transplanner dans sa maison. Le Gryffondor, fatigué, se laissa glisser sur le sol, son parrain s'accroupit à côté de lui. Chris lui jeta un coup d'œil : ses cheveux d'ordinaire impeccables étaient dans tous les sens, sa cape était déchiré en plusieurs endroits. Toutefois, malgré sa respiration haletante, il semblait sain et sauf. Chris ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas voulu que son parrain soit blessé, alors que c'était de sa faute. IL n'aurait pas dû accepter de venir et encore moins tenter de voir jusqu'au bout si on le reconnaissait ou pas. La prochaine fois, il dirait la vérité.

. **. Suite. » **gronda soudain la voix de Sirius. Il avait l'air furieux et semblait se retenir de ne pas exploser. « Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ont réai comme ça ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour qu'il veuille ta peau !

Chris se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Par réflexe, il se recula un peu. Il n'avait jamais vu son parrain aussi en colère ou du moins jamais contre lui.

-C'est parce que la plupart des créatures savent qui je suis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle semble savoir que je viens d'un autre monde… »Sirius le regardait attentif, les yeux plissés. « Elle savent même que je m'appelle Chris, ici. Et elles se rappellent des relations qu'on avait là bas…Si elles étaient bonne ou pas et…avec les gobelins, c'était pas vraiment génial….Voilà » acheva-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Ils nous en veulent parce que…AvecRonetHermioneonavoléuntrucdansundeleurscoffres.

Il avait parlé très vite, espérant que Sirius ne le comprenne pas. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas cette chance:

-TU AS CAMBRIOLE GRINGOTTS ! » explosa son parrain. Chris grimaça :

-Oui.

-POURQUOI EST CE QUE TAS FAIT CA ? CAMBRIOLE UN COFFRE !MAIS T AVAIS PERDU LA TETE !

-Je sais que dit comme ça, ça n'a pas l'air très bien mais je t'assure qu'on avait une excellente raison.

-C'est ça, à d'autres !

-Non,non je t'assure.» Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement « Ca avait un rapport avec les Horcruxes…

Sirius, qui s'était dangereusement rapproché du Gryffondor, marqua une pause:

-Les Horcruxes ?…Tu veux dire les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort ? Tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de me faire croire qu'il les avaient entreposé dans un coffre de Gringotts ?

-Pourtant, je te jure que c'est vrai. Il l'a enfermé ans la coupe de Poufsouffle….

-Celle de la fondatrice ? » Sirius paraissait encore un peu sceptique. « Tu vas m'expliquer tout ça un peu plus clairement, je te préviens je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et passa une amin dans ses cheveux.

-En plus tu es blessé…Laisse moi voir » ajoutat-il en prenant délicatement le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains. Il examina quelques instants la balafre qu'il avait sur la joue « Tu as de la chance, c'est plutôt bénin.

Il sortit sa baguette et y jeta un sortilège. Chris sentit sa peau le brûler pendant quelques secondes avant que la douleur ne s'estompe. Surpris, il porta la main à son visage, la blessure avait disparu. Il remercia l'Animagus qui balaya les remerciements d'un geste de la main.

Puis, après avoir vérifié que son filleul n'avait aucune autre blessure, il s'assit sur une chaise et fit signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir en face de lui. Il s'exécuta avec un soupir intérieur, il reconnaissait le regard déterminé de son parrain. Il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir aussi facilement.

Chris n'eut d'autre choix que tout lui raconter. Il lui dit comment ils avaient découvert où se trouvait la coupe, comment ils avaient réussis à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur et les désastres qui ont suivit jusqu'à leur fuite presque miraculeuse sur le dos d'un dragon. Il omis toutefois le fait qu'il avait utilisé l'Imperium et n'évoqua que très brièvement l'état réel de son monde à ce moment. Son parrain resta silencieux la plupart du temps, se contentant de l'écouter attentivement. Lorsqu'il acheva son récit, il remarqua toutefois que son teint était beaucoup plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

-J'arrive pas à savoir si vous avez une chance qui tient de l'insolence, s'enfuir au moment où tout semble désespéré sur le dos d'un dragon… » lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche « Ou si vous avez vraiment la poisse…Rencontrer Yaxley et se faire avoir de cette manière par un gobelin… Pas étonnant qu'ils veulent te trucider. D'après ce que tu m'as dit tu as aussi détruis une parte de la banque.

-On a pas vraiment eu le choix.

Sirius resta silencieux. Il avait l'air vraiment ébranlé.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne dise rien à tes parents. Ils se font déjà suffisamment de soucis pour toi comme ça. Tes parents m'ont raconté pour l'autre nuit, quand tu as enclenché ta vision pour voir Voldemort et savoir ce qu'il préparait

Sirius lui parlait avec un ton accusateur, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Le jeune homme ploya un peu les épaules. Il le savait mais l'entendre dire par quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas exactement la même chose. Il se sentait un peu plus coupable :

-Pourtant, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais agi sans réfléchir.

-Non, ça tu attends de le faire quand tu es vraiment en danger. » Sirius le fusilla du regard. « Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ton petit exploit de tout à l'heure…Monter sur le comptoir et provoquer les gobelins comme tu l'as fait n'était pas seulement stupide mais complètement inconsidéré.

-Ils allaient t'attaquer! Je n'allais quand même pas rester sans rien faire.

-Ce n'est pas contre moi qu'ils avaient quelque chose. Il n'aurait rien pu me faire de vraiment dangereux, au pire il m'aurait probablement juste un peu amoché et c'est tout. Tandis que toi… » Sirius poussa un soupir, essayant de se calmer. « Tu n'aurais certainement pas dû agir comme tu l'as fait. Tu t'es mis encore plus en danger.

-Et à ma place, t'aurais réagis comment toi? demanda Chris plein de défi. Sirius fronça les sourcils

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Ecoute… »Il pinça le haut de son nez à l'aide de son pouce et de son index, ce qui était toujours un signe d'exaspération chez lui « Vouloir aider les autres, c'est vraiment très noble de ta part. Seulement, tu dois aussi penser à toi… Sauver les autres, se battre pour eux ça oui. Mais te sacrifier ? Ca n'apportera rien de bon ni à toi ni aux autres qui regretteront ta disparition… Ton père avait parfois aussi un peu cette tendance, évite de lui ressembler s'il te plait. Merlin sait combien de cheveux blancs j'ai eu par sa faute » acheva-t-il en essayant de faire sourire un peu le Gryffondor.

L'effet inverse se produisit. Le jeune homme se sentit empli de colère et d'amertume. Sirius lui disait cela ? Sirius qui lui avait reproché de ne pas ressembler suffisamment à son père ? Qui avait coupé leur conversation à travers la cheminée, déçu de voir que son filleul n'était pas sa copie conforme? Lui qui avait sembler n'aimer en Chris que l'image de son père.

Et surtout Sirius qui s'était _sacrifié_ au Département des Mystères…

Qui l'avait _abandonné._

C'était ce même Sirius qui osait lui faire la morale ?

-Tu parles d'une blague. Il est bien différent ton discours ici. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Chris ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui énoncer toutes ses raisons. Il croisa alors le regard de Sirius, si différent de celui de son parrain. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Rien. Excuse moi. » fit il honteux en détournant sa tête de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Chris….

-C'est rien je te dis. C'était juste une bêtise.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Chris sentait le regard de son parrain Sirius sur lui. Il se sentait vraiment coupable d'avoir pensé cela et surtout de l'avoir dit à voix haute. Il n'aurait pas du faire cela. Il n'était même pas son véritable parrain, ce n'était rien de plus que son Autre. Il n'était pas responsable des actions, ni des paroles qu'avaient pu énoncer son Sirius, celui qui avait passé 12 ans à Azkaban. Il n'était pas non plus responsable de la relation un étrange qu'ils avaient entretenu, oscillant entre celle d'un père et d'un fils et de deux meilleurs amis.

Et aucun des deux n'était coupable l'amertume et de la tristesse que lui avait causé sa disparition.

Il devrait aussi cesser de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il savait pourtant que Sirius l'avait aimé. Ce n'était pas sa faute si ils avaient passé si peu de temps ensemble. Chris le savait aussi. Ce n'était pas non plus sa faute si Azkaban lui avait un peu bousculé les idées. On en ressortait pas sans séquelle et Sirius avait, comme tous les prisonniers, payé le prix de son séjour là bas. Aussi injuste que cela puisse être. Et puis, en définitive, il avait tout de même été heureux grâce à lui, alors pourquoi continuer à se torturer l'esprit à savoir si Sirius l'avait aimé ou pas pour qui il était.

Il s'était suffisamment pris la tête sur cette même question au sujet de Dumbledore, lorsqu il cherchait les Horcruxes dans son monde..

-Tu veux du thé ? »

La voix de Sirius le sortit de ses pensées.

-Oui, merci….

_« C'est toujours ce que ma mère fait qu'on ne se sent pas bien _» Lui avait dit Ron.

Sirius agissait comme Mrs Weasley. Chris se sentit un peu mal à l'aise d'être assis alors que son parrain fouillait dans les tiroirs et dans les placards.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Non, ça va t'inquiète. Quelques coups de baguette et il sera prêt.

Sirius continua de s'affairer en silence pendant quelques instants. Une fois les deux tasses et la théière sorties, il utilisa la magie pour préparer le reste.

-C'est quand même la classe d'être un sorcier ! Je ne sais pas comment les moldus font pour se débrouiller. Ils perdent un temps fou. » commenta Sirius en hochant la tête.

-Tu n'as pas idée…

-Toi non plus je te rappelle.

C'est vrai que son Autre n'avait jamais vécu chez les moldus et que Lily depuis la mort de ses parents avait embrassé complètement son côté sorcière. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun appareil moldu chez les Potter, ce qui au début n'avait pas manqué de l'étonner. La maison qu'il avait vu au travers des souvenirs de Voldemort après le désastre qu'avait été la visite à Bathilda Tourdesac, était au contraire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus typiquement moldus. Il haussa les épaules :

-Hermione m'a raconté et quand je suis allé chez elle j'ai pu voir comment se débrouillaient ses parents. Merci » ajouta-il lorsque sa tasse de thé fut posée près de lui.

-Une grande expérience qu'Arthur n'a pas manqué de faire lui aussi, si je me souviens bien.» Fit Sirius avant de boire une gorgée. Il essayait clairement de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Chris lui en fut reconnaissant. Il fut aussi amusé par cette histoire qu'il ignorait :

-Il est allé vivre chez eux ?

-Pendant une semaine, les parents d'Hermione l'avait trouvé sympathique et lui avait proposé de venir voir comment ils vivaient. Les pauvres, avec les milliards de questions qu'il a dû leur poser, il n'ont certainement pas dû avoir un moment de repos…. Je n'ai pas regretté d'être aller chercher Harry ce jour là. Tu aurait dû voir la tête de Molly quand il est revenu avec tout un tas d'appareil moldus.

-J'imagine… » Chris eut un sourire affectueux. Mr Weasley avait la fâcheuse tendance à collectionner un peu n'importe quoi comme des piles, des prises électriques voire même des canards en plastiques. Il suffisait juste que ça ait un rapport avec les moldus.

La conversation continua sur le même ton . Les heures défilaient, mais Chris se sentait beaucoup mieux. Parler avec Sirius lui libérait un peu l'esprit. Il savait que son parrain faisait des efforts pour essayer de leur faire sortir un peu de sa coquille. C'était probablement la raison de son invitation et pourquoi il avait refusé que Harry les accompagne.

Ce ton léger et ces anecdotes amusantes qu'ils se racontaient l'un et l'autre contrastaient avec la manière dont cette journée avait commencé. Sirius le faisait exprès. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas oublié leur aventure à Gringotts, pas plus que ce qui avait suivi par la suite et qui avait conduit à rendre l'atmosphère plus tendue. Leur discussion sur ce sujet était loin d'être finie, tous deux le savaient. Seulement, son parrain semblait avoir jugé préférable de ne pas trop le brusquer. Chris, qui avait souvent eu l'habitude qu'on agisse de manière inverse, se sentait un peu dérouté, mais finalement plus heureux.

Il était bien plus facile pour lui de passer du bon temps avec Sirius qu'avec James et Lily. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, il était encore gêné en leur présence. Il se comportait toujours comme un invité, certes habitué de la maison, mais un invité tout de même. Ils apparaissaient sous une image double. Ils étaient à la fois des étrangers avec qui ils essayaient de tisser des liens mais aussi ses parents qu'il avait toujours idéalisé .

Malheureusement, quelque chose vint briser leur joyeuse discussion.

Chris venait tout juste de finir de raconter l'histoire de « Malfoy, l'incroyable fouine bondissante », et commençait à expliquer comme il était devenu Attrapeur lorsqu'il remarqua que Sirius avait les yeux posé sur sa tasse. Surpris, le jeune homme suivit son regard. Il la fit tourner entre ses mains. Elle n'avait rien de spéciale ni dans sa forme ni dans sa couleur, verte. Elle n'était pas en très bonne état, sa anse était même rouillée. Seul le blason des Black ,imprimé à l'intérieur et flottant dans le fond de la tasse, montrait qu'il s'agissait d'un objet ayant appartenu à des sorciers. En soit, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant qui puisse ainsi attirer son attention. Pourtant, à voir son regard vitreux et ses yeux fixés ainsi dessus, on aurait pu croire qu'elle l'avait hypnotisé.

-Sirius ?

Ses yeux perdirent leur expression lointaine. Il secoua la tête, comme si il sortait d'un mauvais rêve. Voyant le regard inquiet et surpris de son filleul, il se força à sourire :

-Désolé. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées… Donc tu disais, tu es devenu Attrapeur à cause ou plutôt grâce à Malfoy, c'est ça ?

En prononçant le mot _Attrapeur_, Sirius n'avait pu empêcher son regard gris de briller d'une étrange lueur et de lancer un regard furtif à la tasse. Tout d'abord surpris, le Gryffondor vit soudain apparaître dans ses souvenirs l'image d'un Serpentard, assis au centre d'une équipe de Quidditch et donc occupant le même poste que Chris. Il se revoyait détaillant la photo avec attention, tandis que Ron fouillait la chambre et que Hermione continuait de lire les différents articles qu'il possédait sur Voldemort. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux gris ,cet air aristocratique et hautain qui caractérisait les membres de la famille Black, et cette ressemblance frappante avec son frère aîné même si il était tout de même un peu moins beau que ce dernier.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse. Il se sentait soudain très mal à l'aise.

_Presque les couleurs de Serpentard._

- C'était la tasse de Regulus, pas vrai ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Sirius parut pétrifié. Il le regarda ébahi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

-Co…Comment as tu … Ni Harry ni Kathlyn …

-Tu m'en as parlé dans ton monde.

Sirius resta silencieux un moment. Il se contenta de fixer la tasse d'un regard sombre. Il avait soudain perdu toute sa jovialité.

-Oui, c'est la sienne. C'était un cadeau que je lui avais envoyé quand j'étais encore en première année, pour lui montrer mes exploits en métamorphose et le rendre un peu jaloux parce qu'il devait encore patienter avant de pouvoir venir. » Il eut un sourire satisfait « A l'origine, elle était rouge et or, histoire de faire un peu plus hurler ma mère….Regulus l'a changé aux couleur de Serpentard quelques années plus tard, je ne sais pas exactement quand.

Il l'avait gardé. Même si Sirius ne le disait pas, il semblait évident que le cadet des Black en avait tout de même pris soin. Même si les deux frères s'étaient éloigné l'un de l'autre, Regulus n'avait pas oublié son grand frère, cette tasse en était la preuve.

Sirius, les yeux insondables, mais le visage sombre reprit après une courte pause :

-Normalement, cette tasse n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là. Je suis sûr que c'est encore un sale coup de Kreacher. Il a tendance à garder tous ces trucs inutiles qui appartenait à la famille…

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas te débarrasser de ses affaires… »

-Cette conversation aussi tu l'as entendu ?Laisse tomber les études et ouvre ta propre boîte d'espionnage, tu en sais vraiment beaucoup trop pour un gamin de ton âge. »Sirius appuya son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, prenant ainsi une position plus confortable. Son regard fuyait celui de Chris.

-J'ai pris la décision de le faire, je pense que ça me libérerait de le faire. De toute manière, ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'ai fait une croix sur Regulus, comme tu dois déjà le savoir.

-Mais enfin…C'est ton frère ! Tu ne vas quand même pas fuir sa mémoire comme ça, ce serait _**lâche**_.

Sa Tante Pétunia avait un peu agis de la même manière. Jalouse des pouvoirs magiques de Lily, elle l'avait insulté et s'était dressée contre celle qu'elle appelait le « monstre de la famille ». Cependant, elle avait tout de même envoyé un cadeau à Lily pour Noël, un « vase horrible », mais un vase tout de même. Lorsque sa mère était morte, sa tante avait transformé ses souvenirs de sa sœur en haine. Sirius n'en était pas encore là, mais il était clair qu'il reprochait à son frère son décès, reproche qui avait parfois tendance à se transformer en mépris. Si il jetait ses affaires, il allait l'oublier et peut être se mettrait-il lui aussi à haïr son jeune frère.

Regulus avait fait des erreurs mais il ne méritait vraiment pas cela. Ce serait vraiment trop injuste.

Sirius, qui avait tressaillit aux paroles du jeune homme, fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas le ton que prenait cette discussion, ni la direction où elle allait :

-Ecoute Chris, je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois la personne la plus à même de me parler de cela. Ne te vexe pas, mais c'est un petit peu plus compliqué que ce que tu sembles penser.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer à reprocher à ton frère ses erreurs. Tout le monde en fait.

-Une erreur ? Non une erreur, c'est se tromper de sort ou transplanner au mauvais endroit. Ce n'est pas une erreur. Il a rejoint les mangemorts, il a torturé des innocents….

-Sirius, sois honnête. »le coupa le jeune homme, cette fois ci un peu las« Ce que tu lui reproches vraiment, c'est surtout de ne pas avoir choisi ton camps. Tu aurais préféré que ton frère te choisissent plutôt qu'il ne choisisse le reste de sa famille et surtout ta mère…

-Ca n'a rien à voir.

-Bien sûr que si… Tu lui reproches d'avoir préféré une voie qui vous a conduits à devoir vous détester ! Et surtout ,tu lui en veux parce qu'il s'est fait tué….

Le verre qui se trouvait dans la main de Sirius se brisa. Son teint était livide :

-Chris…s'il te plait…

-… ton frère est un héros .

Un silence se fit.

-Je crois que le coup que tu t'es pris tout à l'heure contre le mur t'a plus amoché que ce que je ne pensais. Regulus ? Un héros ?On pouvait dire beaucoup de chose sur lui, mais certainement pas ça.

-Pourtant je te jure que si. C'est grâce à lui que vous avez réussi à vaincre Voldemort un première fois ici, et c'est aussi grâce à lui qu'il a pu disparaître à jamais dans mon monde. »Il serra le poing. Son regard était toujours fixé sur la tasse. « Regulus a rejoint les mangemorts, mais il s'est vite repentit….

Sans lever une seule fois les yeux vers lui, le Gryffondor entreprit de lui raconter le récit du sacrifice du Serpentard. Il était content que Kreacher ne se soit pas trouvé dans les parages. Si il avait entendu Chris répéter ce moment qui avait été si terrible pour le pauvre elfe, il était certain que celui ci se serait à nouveau effondré en pleurs.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? demanda Sirius d'une voix rauque. « Regulus s'est sacrifié ?Kreacher aurait très bien pu mentir. Il était très attaché à mon frère…

-Non Sirius. Il disait la vérité.

-Mais tu dis qu'il est resté sur une île…Comment est-il mort ? Est ce que tu le sais ?Il n'est peut être pas mort après tout.

Chris se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait à ce sujet. Tout…Sauf cela. Il n'était pas sûr que son parrain soit suffisamment préparé. C'était beaucoup trop cruel de lui dire la vérité. Malheureusement, son regard croisa celui de Sirius.

-Tu le sais…

Il baissa la tête, incapable d'affronter à nouveau le regard de son parrain.

-La potion fait aussi souffrir d'une soif insoutenable. Le seul endroit où on peut puiser de l'eau c'est dans le lac qui entoure l'île. Des inferis s'y trouvent…

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire la suite. Sirius avait compris. Il l'avaient attirés dans l'eau, il s'y était noyé. Son corps devait probablement reposer là bas à tout jamais. Chris sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur ses poings. Il se sentait un peu malade à l'idée d'avoir bu dans sa tasse.

La voix méconnaissable de Sirius s'adressa à lui. Le Gryffondor n'osa pas se tourner vers lui. Il avait peur de ce qu'il risquerait de voir :

-Est ce que tu peux partir s'il te plait ?J'ai besoin…de rester seul un moment…

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Sans un mot, il ramassa sa casquette qui traînait sur le sol et sortit de la cuisine en prenant bien garde à ne pas regarder son parrain. Ses mains tremblaient. Son estomac se noua.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit en quittant le manoir fut le bruit d'un sanglot.

Sirius pleurait.

--------------------------

Chris transplanna à quelques pas de la propriété des Potter, se sentant complètement misérable. Il n'avait pas voulu que la journée se termine comme ça. Il n'avait pas voulu que son parrain…Argh, pourquoi s'était-il sentit obligé de parler de Regulus ?Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille .Si il n'avait rien dit… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ouvre sa maudite bouche ?Il passaient pourtant une journée splendide…Enfin, un _après midi_ splendide. La matinée ne s'était pas si bien passé que cela…Il était stupide. Stupide. _**Stupide **_!

Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou. Un miaulement furieux retentit non loin, apparemment il avait manqué de frapper un des chats des Potter. Il poussa un soupir et ouvrit la porte de la maison :

-Je suis rentré !

-C'était bien ta journée avec Patmol ? » demanda la voix de sa mère qui provenait de la cuisine. Un délicieux fumé s'échappait des fourneaux qui en d'autre moment aurait mis l'eau à la bouche du Gryffondor.

-Très bien. » mentit-il. « Je ne mange pas ce soir, j'ai pas très faim.

-D'accord, je te laisse quand même ta part dans le Réchauftout au cas ou.

-Merci….

L'horloge retentit au moment où il montait les escaliers, indiquant que 19 heures venait de sonner. James ne tarderait pas à revenir de son travail. Il entendit les vois d'Amy et de Kathlyn au rez-de-chaussée, probablement provenant du salon. Soudain, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, sa cicatrice commença à lui faire mal. Il ferma les yeux un instant, une voix retentit dans le couloir :

-Alors….C'était comment chez Patmol ?

Harry était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

-Génial.

-Pourquoi tes vêtements sont dans cet état? Vous avez fait une partie de Bott' de Feuclair !

Chris fit secoua la tête et fit une grimace à l'entente du nom du jeu. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot jusqu'alors.

-Une partie de _quoi ?_ » Il fit un geste de la main comme pour balayer ses explications « Je suis juste tombé dans un buisson de ronces quand je volais. J'ai raté l'atterrissage.

-Ca j'en doute. »Ses yeux brillèrent d'une drôle de lueur. « Vu la manière dont papa s'est extasié durant tout le repas d'hier, le _petit génie du balais_ n'a simplement pas pu se casser la figure.

Chris haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans le tempérament de Harry d'être jaloux, et encore moins de lui parler comme ça. Son regard était semblable à celui que Ron avait arboré lorsqu'il avait entendu la nomination de Chris en tant que champion.

-Ecoute, on peut en parler demain s'il te plait. Je suis fatigué là et j'ai mal à la tête… »Il voulut avancer, mais son Autre lui bloqua le chemin.

-Eh attend, j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Il sentait l'alcool. Chris le repoussa un peu :

-T'a pris du Whisky Pur Feu ?

-Je suis allé chez Seamus et j'en ai prit un peu, mais c'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler.

Chris le regarda quelques instants. Le jeune homme semblait être plutôt lucide. Toutefois, vu la manière dont il lui parlait, ça ne devait pas être le cas.

-Harry tu es saoul. On en parlera plus tard, okay ?

Quelque chose lui disait que la conversation n'allait pas lui plaire, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se disputer avec son Autre. Demain si il voulait, mais pas maintenant. Sa journée avait été suffisamment longue comme ça.

-Non, on en parle tout de suite ! J'ai bu mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas savoir de quoi je parle. » Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche et planta son regard dans celui du Survivant « C'était plutôt sympa d'avoir un double à la maison au début, quelqu'un qui vient d'un autre monde, mais là tu me prends vraiment la tête.

-_**Je**_ te prends la tête ?

-Parfaitement, tu viens ici et là tu changes du tout au tout. Monsieur se découvre des talents innés en balais et arrive à charmer tout le monde que ce soit maman ou Liliane.

-Euh, honnêtement, je doute que Strout me supporte vraiment…

-Et moi je te dis que si. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir, ni ce qui t'es vraiment arrivé lorsque t'as eu ton espèce de cauchemar bizarre.» Ses yeux flamboyèrent. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu t'es enfuis. Ne mens pas ! Papa et maman croit peut être qu'on a rien remarqué, mais c'est faux. Tu t'es enfuis et pour une raison inconnue tu es revenu et là…Tout le monde a changé. Y en a plus que pour toi maintenant. Et tu te comportes comme si t'était Malfoy et que la maison t'appartenait…»

Chris commençait à en avoir assez. Harry avait beau être saoul, cela n'excusait rien. En plus, il voyait bien que le jeune homme était encore un peu lucide. Il pensait réellement tout ce qu'il disait. L'alcool n'était qu'un prétexte. Il répliqua d'un ton glacial :

-Mais t'es jaloux de quoi exactement ? Si tu parles de la partie de vol avec James, je te rappelle quand même que je t'ai proposé de venir avec nous.

-Et alors ? Tu aurais dû refuser !

-De passer du temps avec notre père ?

-Voilà c'est ça qui m'énerve : _**notre **_père ! Ce n'est pas ton père. Tu n'es même pas de ce monde, tu viens juste ici…Tu viens juste ici et tu te l'appropries….Il est complètement ébloui par tes talents, il arrête pas de s'en vanter comme si c'était toi son vrai fils…Mais je te rappelle que son fils c'est _**moi…**_» Son ton était cinglant, il serrait de plus en plus le bras du jeune homme, jusqu'à lui en faire mal.

Chris quant à lui ne disait rien, mais en son for intérieur il fulminait. Son Autre le menaçait maintenant avec sa baguette, mais il n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Il savait que dans un duel saoul ou pas, ce serait lui qui l'emporterait. Non, ce qui le rendait furieux c'était la manière dont il lui parlait et les paroles qu'il lui crachait à la figure.

De quel droit venait-il lui dire cela ?Si l'un des deux devrait être jaloux, ce serait plutôt lui. Harry se comportait comme un sale enfant gâté…comme un double de Dudley.

_« Tu parles d'une ironie ! »_

-…Et ce matin…Tu as fait la même chose avec Patmol. Tu vas me prendre qui ensuite ?Ron ? Neville ?Tous mes amis ?Le reste de ma famille ?…. » Il pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de Chris « Ceux de ton monde ne te suffisent plus ?Mais je te rappelle qu'ici c'est moi le fils de James et de Lily….Toi tu n'es qu'une imposture…Alors attends de les retrouver chez toi et si tu n'arrives pas à attendre, alors dégage. Retourne les voir, ils t'accueilleront à bras ouvert ......

Chris fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Sous les yeux ébahis de Harry, le jeune homme riait en se tenant les côtes. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Etait ce dû aux inepties que lui sortaient son Autre ? Ou simplement de la fatigue et de la lassitude qui avait fini par jouer sur ses nerfs ? En tout cas, le Gryffondor riait tellement qu'il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Moi ? hahaha ! Te piquer ta famille ? C'est la meilleure de l'année.

Harry, se sentant tout de même un peu insulté, plissa les yeux. Il savait que quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de son double. Il se comportait de manière beaucoup trop étrange avec ses parents, avec Patmol et avec Lunard. Harry avait vu les regards qu'il leur lançait, les attentions qu'il avaient envers eux. Il en faisait trop, beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un d'innocent.

C'est pour ça qu'il était venu le confronter. Quelque chose l'avait poussé à venir le voir ce soir. Il se sentait en colère. Il serra les poings. Celle ci n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis tout à l'heure.

-Y a un truc louche avec toi. J'arrive pas à savoir quoi, mais je sais que tu caches des choses. J'en ai pas encore la preuve, mais je l'aurais au bout du compte. T'es un type pas clair Duruy. Pas clair du tout et crois moi, je découvrirais ton _**secret**_.

Il ne sentait plus les effets de l'alcool depuis longtemps, simplement sa propre colère. Il sentait quelque chose de bizarre provenant de son double…Quelque chose de mauvais qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Le pire ? C'était qu'il semblait être le seul à s'en être rendu compte.

Chris, arrivant enfin à se clamer un peu, se redressa. Avec un dernier salut de la main, il lança avec un rictus :

-Je te souhaite bien du plaisir. Crois moi, tu n'arriveras à rien découvrir _**l'Esprit,**_ moi je sais garder mes secrets.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Chris lui lança un regard méprisant et lui tourna le dos. Ca lui apprendra à essayer de le provoquer. Son mal de crâne avait empiré. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Voldemort, sa colère, il tituba à son tour :

-…Le Survivant.

Pendant quelques instants, Chris demeura interdit. Qui venait de dire ça ? Voldemort ou Harry ? Il se tourna vers son Autre, l'esprit encore embrouillé. Il savait qu'il devait se calmer. Son esprit était ouvert, celui du mage noir aussi. Leur connexion était renforcée lorsqu'ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments.

-Le **Survivant**. C'est bien comme ça qu'on t'appelle, non ?

Harry était vraiment en colère, beaucoup plus qu'il ne devrait l'être normalement. Mais plus il passait de temps en la compagnie de son double, plus il s'énervait. Chris était tellement...Il ressentit une intense envie de le frapper.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Harry se contenta de le regarder avec un air supérieur. Il ne savait pas comment il l'avait appris. Ca lui était venu tout seul, mais apparemment il avait eu un éclair de génie.

Chris sentit la colère l'envahir de plus en plus. Cette fois ci, il n'essayait plus de la contenir. Elle lui semblait juste. Comment ce crétin avait appris son secret ? Comment avait-il appris son surnom ? Il ne l'avait dit qu'à Dumbledore. Kreacher ne l'appelait jamais ainsi. Seule Derwent le faisait à une époque.

_Le Survivant. _

Il détestait ce surnom.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

…_Survivant…_

Sa respiration accéléra.

Il détestait Harry.

_« Et en plus il me nargue avec ce surnom…Parce qu'il a tout ce dont je rêve…. »_

Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur le jeune homme et le fit tomber à terre. Harry lui lança un coup de pied, Chris riposta par un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Leur baguette jetées un peu plus loin, ils roulèrent sur le sol tout en se frappant. Tout deux essayaient de prendre le dessus et surtout de faire ressentir le plus de souffrance à l'autre.

Harry voulait continuer à se battre. Une sorte de rage incontrôlée l'avait saisie. Quand Chris s'était jeté sur lui, il avait vu rouge. Ce cafard puant allait regretter de s'être attaqué à lui.

-Je vais te régler ton compte.

Chris voulait en découdre avec lui. Il n'arrivait plus se contrôler. Frapper, frapper, frapper. C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. Il allait écraser cette limace gluante.

- Et moi je vais te liquider.

Leur fureur augmentait d'autant plus qu'ils n'arrivaient à se faire mal. A chaque fois que l'un donnait un coup, l'autre arrivait à l'esquiver ou à l'arrêter. Ils agissaient un peu comme des miroirs, prévoyant chaque coup que l'autre allait donné. Ils auraient pu crier de frustrations. Seulement, leur envie d'en démordre les faisait être discrets. Ils n'avaient pas envie qu'un des Potter vienne les déranger. Pas tant que l'autre n'aurait pas mordu la poussière.

Chris réussit à se stabiliser au dessus de son Autre. Il l'attrapa par le col et le tira vers lui. Son poing levé prêt à s'affaisser sur le visage de celui qu'il haïssait tant. Leur regards se croisèrent. Les pupilles de Chris étaient rouges, celles de Harry avaient un léger reflet rougeâtre.

Ils y firent à peine attention.

-Tu dis que je me crois supérieur à toi »sa voix tremblait sous l'effet de la colère. « Alors que c'es toi qui vient et qui m'insulte. Je n'ai pas essayé de te voler ta famille. Je n'ai pas non plus essayé de prendre ta place. Je voulais juste profiter de ce dont je n'ai pas eu droit.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus haletante. Il étranglait à moitié son Autre, mais il s'en moquait.

-Tu voulais savoir mon secret c'est ça ? A ton avis pourquoi on m'appelle le _**Survivant **_? » Ses yeux se plissèrent. « Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 1 ans. Ils ont été assassiné par Voldemort. Sirius a été emprisonné à cause de Peter, je ne l'ai pas connu avant mes 13 ans. Et ensuite, il était en cavale et quand j'ai eu 15 ans, lui aussi est mort….

Harry le regarda horrifié. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur naturelle. Sa colère avait disparu lorsque Chris avait commencé son récit.

- Personne ne m'attend dans mon monde. C'était un mensonge. Ils sont _tous _morts, tout ceux qui comptait pour moi.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Harry voyait parfaitement de qui il parlait. Remus, probablement Tonks aussi, les Weasley, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna…Tout ce qu'il aimait…Tous ceux qu'ils aimaient…Son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine.

Leur regard se croisèrent à nouveau.

Sa gorge le brûla. Ce n'avait rien à avoir avec le Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait bu tantôt.

Chris baissa les yeux. Sa colère l'avait quitté aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu. Ses pupilles n'étaient plus rouges. Il relâcha sans s'en rendre compte le col de Harry, son poing retomba. Alors la fatigue et la lassitude l'envahirent. Il souhaitait juste aller se coucher. Sans un mot, il se leva et partit vers sa chambre, laissant seul son Autre.

Harry ne le rappela pas. Il ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

Chris ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la referma violemment derrière lui, ce qui lui valut un cri du rez-de-chaussée. Probablement Lily. Il ne répondit rien, Harry s'en chargea à sa place. Chris se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Il n'aurait pas dû se mettre en colère contre lui, qu'importe que son attitude l'exaspérait. Ca aurait pu vraiment mal finir.

Il se massa les yeux. Il s'était sentit tellement en colère. Certes, c'était en partie celle de Voldemort, mais il y avait la sienne aussi. Harry l'avait vraiment énervé. Même si, en fin de compte, son Autre avait raison…

Peu importe combien il pouvait être heureux ici, ce n'était pas son monde…Ce n'était pas ses parents, ce n'était pas sa famille, et ce n'était pas ses amis. C'était de ceux de Harry, pas les siens et pour le moment il les usurpait.

Pour combien de temps encore ? Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il était venu dans ce monde. Il pouvait repartir n'importe quand. Et alors tout finirait par disparaître à nouveau.

Un instant, il hésita à appeler Kreacher. Puis il changea d'avis, il n'avait pas très envie de voir l'elfe de maison en fin de compte. Se relevant, le jeune homme se dirigea vers son lit et se jeta dessus, sans même prendre la peine de se changer.

Il avait tout gâché dans son monde. Le Survivant, fidèle à sa réputation, avait encore une fois réussi à en réchapper. Dommage qu'il soit le seul.

Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Est ce qu'il n'aurait pas lui aussi mérité une seconde chance ?Un moyen d'avoir un Happy end, comme on en voit dans les films ?

Son front le brûla, comme en réponse à son interrogation.

_Tout le monde n'a pas droit à une fin heureuse…_

---------------------------------------------

Voilà. Je vous ai fait attendre longtemps, mais franchement, je me suis fait pardonnée non ?

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Oh et j'ai un nouvel UA que je vais lancer, un peu dans le même style. Sauf que cette fois ci, Ron et Hermione sont aussi du voyage ^^ « C'est mieux ainsi » en est une sorte de Prologue( un des one shot que j'ai écrit)

Voilà un mini trailer pour les prochains chapitres XD J'ai fait ça en écoutant « A requiem for a dream » du Seigneur des anneaux.

(Chris)-Il en reste deux

_« Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir y arriver»_

(Lily)- Il en est hors de question, tu m'entends !

(Chris)-Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner !

(Lily)-Réfléchis, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

_Qui s'en occupera alors ?_

(Harry)-Après demain ? on sera le 2 Mai….

(Chris)-Ron ? Hermione ?Qu'est ce que…

…_.C'était son plus grand désir. _

(Chris)-Tu y crois toi aux rêves ?

(Harry)- J'ai jamais cru en toutes ces choses. Comme quoi, tout change.

_Il faut bien partir un jour_

(Chris)-Harry, promets moi que tu ne leur dira rien. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'ils le sachent….

------------------------------------------

Rewieus ^^ Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé : si vous avez été déçu, vos passages préféré(si il y en a) etc… Ce sont les rewieus qui font travailler l'auteur plus vite…ou plus longtemps XD

Considérez ça comme un cadeau de Noël aussi XD


	10. Incapable de lutter

Incapable de lutter.

De petites sorcières

Disclaimers : Qu'est ce que je donnerai pour rencontrer JKR…c'est à elle que tout ceci appartient…Elle est incroyable ^^

Personnages : pour éviter toute confusion Chris est « Harry », et Harry est son « Autre ». Sinon c'est ceux de Rowling

SPOILER !! DH ou RM. ATTENTION !!

_Italique_ :ce sont les pensées de Chris et les visions.

Blabla de petites sorcières : A LIRE

Quand je vois la date de la dernière update, j'ai vraiment honte. Ca ne se reproduira plus jamais. Ce retard est dû en grande partie à un manque de temps (je pensais donner le nom de la responsable, mais je vais lui épargner…Non en fait c de la faute de Najika XD que je connais dans la vraie vie. Si vous aimez les H/D, lisez les siennes elle sont vraiment bien :D) avec le travail scolaire aussi et pas que les distractions lol mais aussi à la paresse. Et facebook.

Ainsi qu'au fait que j'ai (en plus de « c'est mieux ainsi » qui va aussi être updater dans les prochains jours XD) deux fics anglaises sur un autre compte.

Ce chapitre n'est pas le plus long, mais il m'a donné du fil à retordre, notamment pour la partie avec Dumbledore ( avec Luna, je trouve que c 'est un des personnages les plus durs à décrire, faire parler -_-'). Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre…

Alors dites le moi XD

Merci beaucoup pour vos rewieus. Ce sont elles qui m'ont fait continuer, malgré le temps j'ai pensé à vous régulièrement :D

…Aussi pas de Beta Reader pour celui ci .

Réponses au rewieus anonymes:

**Dolphine** : Merci beaucoup ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, malgré le temps d'attente outrageant (désolée ^^') je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic. Je l'aime trop :D Et je suis très contente des réponses positives que j'en ai ^^ Voici enfin le nouveau chap et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue : D

**Amande** : XD Non, si je devais battre ce record (ce qu'honnêtement, je n'exclus pas XD) ce ne sera pas pour celui là.Peut être le prochain lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta rewieu et je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise. Pauvre Chris, je le martyrise et ça fait que commencer XD Je suis vraiment SUPER heureuse que la partie sur Sirius te plaise ^^ C'est celle qui me tenait le plus à cœur dans tout le chapitre.(et c celle que j'ai préféré écrire^^). C parce que je voulais une conversation entre Harry et Sirius que j'ai commencé à écrie cette fic. C'était surtout ça mon but et même si beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis( la trame, certains événements pour que ça colle au tome 7 sorti entre temps …Pas la fin lol)…Ah là là oui. Je suis une sadique XD J'espère que tu aimeras aussi le prochain chap.

**Klaude** /Merci pour ta rewieu…Et bien oui toute la question est là ^^ Mais note bien que si chacun connaît des bribes, personne ne connaît l'histoire complète. Personne * clin d'œil*

**Sweety **: Merci ^^ Ravie que ça te plaise. J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira tout autant. La longueur tout en restant raisonnable est plus courte. Sinon, vous auriez encore attendu plus longtemps, et je ne vois pas comment le couper d'ailleurs. Je suis sûre que le site me l'aurait refusé. XD Y a des limites lol. J'espère que tu continueras à me lire, malgré cette horrible attente.

**Firewings :** Merciiii : D J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant le prochain chapitre.

J'espère ne pas avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs entre temps. XD

Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

En attendant, Bonne lecture. ^^

-------------------------------------------

Incapable de lutter.

Chris se massa les yeux, fatigué. Il n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit dernière. Le souvenir de cet horrible soir d'Halloween au cours duquel Voldemort avait scellé leur destin était de nouveau venu le hanter. Sauf que, comme la fois précédente, il ne correspondait pas à la réalité. Le jeune homme avait rêvé que plusieurs voix l'appelaient dans la nursery. Il les connaissait bien mais n'aurait pu dire de qui il s'agissait. C'était en tout cas des personnes qu'il aimait. Il s'était dirigé vers la pièce, essayant de découvrir de qui il s'agissait lorsque celles ci se muèrent en cris. Un bébé pleurait dans le berceau.

Malgré le fait qu'aucune fenêtre ne soit ouverte, le vent frais lui giflait le visage. A la différence de la dernière fois cependant, il entendit des feuilles bruisser autour de lui comme si il s'était trouvé en plein air.

Le jeune homme s'était alors dirigé vers le berceau, sachant que tout comme la dernière fois il n'y trouverait rien. Il sentit à nouveau la présence de Voldemort derrière lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui. Il était sans défense face au mage noir. Il se tourna et eut juste le temps de voir deux yeux rouges. Il passa une main sur son front moite. Son dernier souvenir était une lumière verte intense qui le frappait en pleine poitrine.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ce rêve ? Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? Il n'aurait pas dû voir cela.

_« Ca n'a jamais eu lieu. »_

Il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser complètement ce rêve de son esprit. Il ne devait plus y penser. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar, après tout.

_- _C'est juste un stupide cauchemar. Rien de plus que ça… »dit-il à voix haute en tentant de se rassurer.

Alors pourquoi tremblait-t-il encore en y repensant ?

Il se leva. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester dans cette chambre, et encore moins de se rendormir. Il referma sa porte doucement, et se dirigea vers les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Un instant, il se revit plus jeune chez les Dursley entrain de faire la même chose. A l'époque, il ne savait pas encore qu'il était un sorcier et cherchait juste à récupérer une des lettres qu'un inconnu lui adressait. Il eut un sourire. Ce jour là, il avait marché sur le visage de l'Oncle Vernon, qui s'était tenu devant la porte pour récupérer les lettres avant lui.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver au Dursley dans son monde. Il savait qu'ils étaient en vie, sinon la Gazette du Sorcier qui était alors aux mains de Voldemort, en aurait certainement fait les gros titres. Le moral des sorciers seraient encore tombé d'un cran.

Où vivait-il maintenant ? Son oncle Vernon pouvait toujours travailler de chez lui via son ordinateur et donner des ordres à ses employés. Il se rendait au travail pour la seule satisfaction de voir qu'il était au dessus d'eux, qu'il leur était supérieur. D'ailleurs, il devait sans doute menacer régulièrement ses employés de les renvoyer, simplement pour voir leur visage se décomposer sous ses yeux et pour leur rappeler que leur vie dépendait de lui.

Il sortit les différents ustensiles de cuisines et ingrédient dont il aurait besoin pour préparer son petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim. C'était juste pour se libérer un peu l'esprit : il avait tellement eu l'habitude de préparer le repas chez les Dursley que aujourd'hui encore, il gardait les traces de cet automatisme dans ses gestes.

_« Est ce que Dudley est retourné à Smeltings ? »_

Il en doutait. Sa tante Pétunia acceptait peut être tous les caprices de son Duddlychounet chéri, mais si il y avait bien une chose qui comptait le plus pour elle c'était la sécurité de sa famille. Chris savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire la seule chose qu'elle avait été incapable de faire jusqu'à présent : s'opposer à son fils.

Quant à Dudley, il pouvait lui aussi toujours suivre des cours par correspondance. Smeltings devait bien les proposer, non ?Mais Dudley supporterait-il de rester enfermer chez lui ? La peur le retiendrait sans doute quelques temps….Les deux ou trois premiers mois…Mais après ? Il se croirait en sécurité et tenterait de sortir par tous les moyens. Au bout d'un moment, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Dudley, même l'ordinateur, le walkman, la radio les jeux vidéos ou la télé finissent par devenir extrêmement lassant. Et puis, sa bande lui manquerait.

Merlin seul sait combien Ron et Hermione lui manquait chaque jour.

Sa gorge se noua et il ferma un instant les yeux. Il ne devait pas penser à _**eux.**_ Il secoua la tête et commença à faire griller les toast.

Les Dursley ne vivaient peut être même pas en reclus. Certes, Vernon devait travailler tout de même chez lui, sa compagnie n'étant pas suffisamment importante pour qu'il ait des filiales dans d'autres régions du Royaume Uni. Cependant, Dudley allait peut être au lycée du quartier, sous un faux non ou quelque chose dans le genre. Les membres de l'Ordre avait certainement dû les leur fournir.

Il voyait parfaitement Dudley tenter de négocier avec Hestia Jones ou Dedalus Diggle pour qu'il lui en fasse une en plus, où il serait bien plus vieux dessus. Ils avaient beau être des sorciers, Dudley n'hésiterait sans doute pas bien longtemps avant d'essayer. Une fausse carte d'identité, ce serait le rêve pour lui : pouvoir acheter de l'alcool quand il le voulait, conduire une voiture en prétendant avoir le permis, aller en boite…

Dudley était ce genre de personne là, celle qui était capable de mettre en danger même la vie de leur proche pour leur propre plaisir. Il ne réfléchissait jamais aux conséquences de ses actes.

Il lui rappelait quelqu'un…

_« Remarque si même Dudley a réussi à un peu grandir, il y a peut être encore de l'espoir pour lui »_

Il ne restait plus à son Autre qu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec deux détraqueurs. Même là, Chris n'était pas sûr que cela suffise.

-Gamin ! » marmonna-t-il en sortant rageusement les toast du grille-pain sans prendre la peine de vérifier la chaleur. Ce n'était pas son idée la plus brillante. Il poussa une légère exclamation de douleur et lâcha prestement les toast sur l'assiette adjacente. Il mit son index dans sa bouche.

-Tu aurais dû voir si ils étaient chaud avant de faire ça. » lança une voix féminine derrière lui. Chris se tourna et haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Kathlyne ? Déjà debout ?

Elle n'était pas une lève-tôt comme lui, surtout en période de vacances scolaire. La jeune fille, vêtue d'une robe de chambre bleu marine, alla prendre place devant la table de la cuisine.

-Comme tu peux le voir…Je…n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Ah.

Un silence gêné se fit. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé depuis le jour où il l'avait trouvé avec le diadème en main. En général, il ne s'adressait la parole que si c'était vraiment nécessaire, ou simplement par politesse. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme demanda après s'être raclé la gorge ;

-Hum j'étais entrain de préparer le repas. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? » Il essayait de garder le même ton neutre que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas aussi facile que cela, étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seul tous les deux.

-Juste des œufs et du bacon, merci. » Elle non plus n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Son teint était un peu rouge et son regard semblait indiquait qu'elle hésitait à remonter dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait sans doute pas dû se rendre compte en venant qu'il était seul ici. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas et se contenta de prendre un vieux journal. Elle fit mine de le lire, mais Chris savait qu'il n'en était rien. Après tout, elle le tenait à l'envers.

Pas qu'il s'en plaignit. C'était bien suffisamment gênant comme cela, il n'avait aucune envie de faire la conversation avec elle. Il profita de son activité pour lui tourner le dos et continuer à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la cuisine. Chris avait conscience de sa présence, même si il essayait au plus possible de l'ignorer. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il ne tint plus. Il se sentait beaucoup trop mal à l'aise .Il hésitait à lui parler, histoire de briser ce silence qui le dérangeait fortement. Seulement à chaque fois qu'il voulait ouvrir la bouche, seule des banalités lui venait à l'esprit.

-Chris, je suis désolée !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, passablement surpris. Avait-il correctement entendu ?La jeune fille ne le regardait pas. Elle fixait toujours le journal. Cependant Kathlyne continua, toujours sans le regarder:

-Ca fait un moment que je voulais m'excuser…..Je n'aurais pas dû fouiller dans tes affaires, j'en suis désolée, excuse moi.

Chris cligna des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche un instant, puis la referma. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. De la part de Kathlyne s'était bien la dernière chose dont il se serait attendu. Elle n'était pas vraiment méchante, elle était même plutôt le contraire d'autant qu'il ait put en juger. C'était juste avec lui qu'elle semblait avoir un problème. Si elle faisait un pas, il était juste qu'il en fasse un lui aussi. Il se tourna pour prendre l'assiette de la jeune fille et la lui donner :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas » dit il avec un sourire. Il voulut dire autre chose, mais il eut le souffle coupé et manqua de renverser le plat à terre. Ebahi, il vit que la jeune fille le tenait enlacer par la taille. Elle tremblait :

-Kathlyne ! »Il écarquilla les yeux , les larmes coulaient le long de son visage. « …Tu pleures !

Il la regarda terrifié. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Avait-elle mal quelque part ? Est ce qu'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, la jeune fille hocha la tête de droite à gauche et renifla :

-Non, je suis juste….vraiment contente…Que tu sois là…. » Elle le serra un peu plus forte contre elle. Le jeune homme ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est ce qui se passait ?Pourquoi elle réagissait de manière aussi…Extrême ? Maladroitement, il lui tapota le dos pour essayer de la calmer un petit peu. Il ne savat pas quoi dire et espérait simplement que la jeune fille ne souffre pas de peine de cœur. Il était vraiment nul sur le sujet. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais elle le devança.

-Je voulais déjà m'excusez l'autre soir…Je suis même venu dans ta chambre et…tu étais là entrain de crier dans le vide et de te convulser… »Ses pleurs redoulèrent, elle s'aggripa à ses vêtements comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'enfuit. Elle souffla si bas qu'il faillit de pas l'entendre« J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie….

Chris se sentit vraiment très mal. C'était Kathlyne qui l'avait trouvé le soir où il avait péntérer dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Son estomac se noua. Il n'avait jamais su à quoi il ressemblait lorsque ses visions l'assaillait mais il savait aux expressions qu'avaient arborrés ses camarades de dortoir que ce n'était pas très plaisants.

Elle continua de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il ne l'interrompit pas, elle avait besoin de tout raconter. Il voyait parfaitement la scène devant ses yeux. Sa jeune sœur avait essayé de venir le voir et comme il ne répondait pas avait plus ou moins forcé la porte. Elle avait cru qu'il faisait sa mauvaise tête. Et c'était là qu'elle l'avait vu, entrain de se tenir le front et d'hurler sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Elle avait cru à un mauvais sort. Le souvenir l'effrayait encore à en juger par la brièveté de sa description et par l'accentuation de ses , ses parents étaient venus, alertés par ses cris…

-Je ai pas osé venir après….J'ai pas pu…A chaque fois j'a-avais l'impres…sinon de te revoir comme ça… »sanglota-t-elle.

Il comprenait mieux les réactions étranges de la jeune fille. Il avait cru que Ktahlyne l'ignorait, et qu'elle ne le fuyait qu'à cause de leur dispute. Chris se sentit envahi par la culpabilité. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle verrait cela. Il avait encore moins imaginé que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle se comportait ainsi.

. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de la calmer un peu. Chris s'en voulait terriblement

_« Elle n'aurait jamais du voir ça… »_

En réalité, le jeune homme savait que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Certes, voir quelqu'un ainsi était une expérience déjà terrible. Mais ce qui l'avait profondément choqué c'était qu'elle avait vu _**Harry**_ ainsi. En le voyant, elle avait vu son frère. Après tout, il lui ressemblait beaucoup malgré ses cheveux légèrement plus long et sa taille un peu plus maigre. A son apparence avait du se superposer l'image de Harry, d'un Harry convulsant sur son lit et hurlant de douleurs…

Il grimaça. Kathlyne croyait sans doute que cela allait aussi arriver à son frère maintenant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce qui est arrivé était complètement de ma faute….J'ai…fait une bêtise en touchant ainsi à la magie. J'ai voulu voir quelque chose pour mon travail sans prendre garde aux risques… » Ainsi, elle savait que jamais cela n'arriverait à Harry. Il ajouta tout de même en croisant ses yeux noisettes rougis par les larmes qui heureusement ne coulaient plus. « Ca ne se reporduira pas tu peux me croire.

Il aurait bien voulu faire apparaître un mouchoir, mais il ne connaissait pas l'incantation. Il aurait peut etre dû lire plus attentivement le livre que lui avait offert Ron pour ses 17 ans. C'était dans des moments comme cela qu'il aurait été utile.

Kathlyne croisa son regard pendant quelques secondes. Chris tenta de lui montrer qu'il était sincère et elle dut le croire car elle se mit à sourire. Elle dit tout en lui donnant un coup de poing sur la poitrine :

-Y a intérêt. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maman et papa t'ont passé un tel savon. J'ai bien cru que les murs allaient s'effondrer sous leurs cris

Chris tressaillit ce qui fit un peu rire sa sœur. Ses oreilles s'en souvenait encore, ça avait eu lieu le lendemain de son retour du bureau de Dumbledore. Sa mère, sans égaler Mr Weasley, avait tout de même un timbre assez impressionnant quand elle hurlait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kathlyne qui s'était écarté et était allé prendre un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux. Son regard croisa le sien, il lui tira la langue. Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

-Crétin. » Mais elle souriait. « Alors ce petit déjeuner ? Il arrive ?

Il lui servit son assiette et s'assit près d'elle. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment, évitant de parler de ce qui venait de se passer ainsi que de leur dispute. Ils parlèrent surtout Quidditch. Kathlyne, tout en n'étant pas aussi obsédée que son père et son frère à propos du jeu, l'appréciait tout de même beaucoup. Chris était plutôt content de voir que pour le moment ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

_« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour rattraper les choses avec elle »._

Sa jeune soeur venait tout juste de lui raconter un moment particulièrement drôle qui s'était produit lors de la Coupe d'Europe quand une voix joyeuse les interrompit :

-Bonjour les enfants ! »lança Lily vêtue d'une robe de chambre vert pomme en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la cuisine. James traînait non loin derrière elle, vêtu d'un simple T shirt et d'un caleçon. Ses cheveux plus ébourrifés que d'ordinaire ainsi que son air à moitié endormi indiquait qu'il venait tout juste de se lever du lit.

-On vous a réveillé ? demanda Chris un peu inquiet. La chambre de ses parents était la seule qui se trouvait au rez de chaussée. Même si elle était assez éloignée de la cuisine, ils avaient peut être pu entendre leurs éclats de rire.

-Pas du tout on a très bien dormi, pas vrai James ?

-Très bien. » répondit-il en baillant avant de s'essuyer les yeux à l'aide de ses poings. Lily se tourna vers l'assiette de Kathlyne surprise :

-Lequel de vous deux à fait ça ?

-C'est moi. » répondit Chris en se levant. « Vous voulez quoi pour le petit déjeuner ?

Mais Lily ne lui répondit pas. Elle lança d'un air effaré :

-Tu sais _**cuisiner**_ ?

-Euh oui.

-Et à la manière moldue en plus ?

Chris haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Ce n'est pas comme si elle lui avait demandé de faire des macarons ou un autre de ses plats français infaisables.

-Je voudrais des champignons frits et œufs brouillés alors…Tu sais faire ? »demanda Lily après un moment de silence.

-Sans problème. Reste assise, ça ne me dérange pas. » ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle s'était levée pour l'aider. « Et toi ? Tu prendras quoi ? »

-Des œufs au plat, du bacon si il en reste et des champignons frits. » marmonna James, comme plongé dans une sorte de demi sommeil. Chris posa deux tasses de thé devant eux et commença à cuisiner. Kathlyne en profita pour engager une conversation à propos du dernier hiboux qu'elle avait reçu de Demelza. Chris ne connaissait pas vraiment la jeune Gryffondor et encore moins sa famille, aussi il ne pouvait pas y participer. Pour lui, Demelza demeurait simplement la fille qu'il avait choisi pour être Poursuiveuse dans son équipe lorsqu'il était en sixième année. Elle était plutôt douée mais sans plus.

C'était vraiment étrange de se dire que dans son monde il aurait pu être beaucoup plus proche d'elle si ses parents avaient eu Kathlyne. Il se demanda à quel point sa vie aurait été différente si elle avait existé….

_« Avec des si on peut mettre le monde en bouteille »_

C'était une phrase qu'un de ses professeurs de primaire n'avait cessé de répéter tout au long de l'année. C'était vrai. Il devait arrêté de s'imaginer de telles choses, ça ne servait à rien. Kathlyne n'avait pas existé dans son monde, et il était quasi sûr que sa seule présence ici n'était du qu'à l'absence de Voldemort. Il y avait déjà pensé. Il devait arrêter.

Il versa les œufs brouillés dans une assiette et commença à préparer les œufs au plats de son père. Il fit retourner les champignons frits qui se trouvait dans une autre poêle et réchauffa un peu le bacon qu'il avait préparé tantôt.

C'était peut être mieux pour elle. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle connaisse les Dursley, il ne souhaitait cela à personne. Il repensa à sa plus jeune sœur dont il était très proche. Il n'aurait pas supporter l'idée que Amy puisse ne pas avoir l'enfance dorée qu'elle méritait. En un sens, il était content d'avoir été fils unique. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elles vivent cela. Même si en fin de compte ce n'avait pas été aussi terrible. En un sens, il avait eut de la chance. Il aurait pu tombé beaucoup plus mal, après tout les Dursley ne l'avait jamais vraiment frappé. Et puis on pouvait au moins reconnaître que grâce à cette éducation, il n'était pas devenu un gamin égocentrique et antipathique comme Drago Malfoy.

Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé d'ailleurs? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était devant la Salle sur Demande, après lui avoir sauvé la vie des Feudeymons. Ce n'est pas comme si il l'avait cherché par la suite mais enfin il espérait que le Serpentard n'avait pas péri. Il avait beau avoir été un mangemort, Chris savait que ce n'avait pas été de gaieté de cœur. Il l'avait vu face à Dumbledore, il avait aussi vu sa réaction lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au Manoir. Il avait fait semblant de ne pas le reconnaître.

-Mmmm ça sent super bon ici…

Le Survivant se raidit en entendant la voix de son Autre. Il se pencha un peu plus vers l'assiette qu'il était entrain de préparer. Il n'avait pas envie du tout de lui parler.

-C'est Chris qui cuisine. Lui au moins il sait faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts. »

Son Autre ne répondit rien. Chris posa les assiettes devant ses parents, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard :

-Tu veux manger quoi ?

Il espérait de tout son cœur que Harry lui répondrait normalement. Il n'avait peut être pas envie de lui parler, mais si il ne le faisait pas les Potter poseraient des questions.

- Euh pareil que papa, s'il te plait….

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Kathlyne reprit ses explications encore une fois à propos d'un élève de Gryffondor dont Chris n'avait jamais entendu parler. C'était à se demander si le nombre d'étudiant à Poudlard n'avait pas triplé dans ce monde. Il préférait croire que non. De toute façon, il fallait dire qu'il s'était toujours tenu un peu à l'écart des élèves plus jeunes. Il grimaça en repensant au Fan Club de Harry Potter. Il n'en avait jamais eu la preuve formelle (et n'avait pas non plus cherché à savoir étant donné que la seule idée le mettait très mal à l'aise) mais ses amis et ses camarades les plus proches ne manquaient pas une occasion de lui en parler. Même Hermione s'y était mise en faisant remarquer plus d'une fois qu'il n'était pas possible que Colin Creevey ait pris toutes ces photos de lui pour son simple usage personnel. Il poussa un soupir intérieur.

-Tiens » dit-il en déposant l'assiette de son Autre devant lui et en prenant place à la droite de James. Il se servit une tasse de thé, et commença à manger. Mrs Weasley avait toujours l'habitude de leur servir des champignons au petit déjeuner, et il devait bien avouer qu'il adorait ça. A côté de lui, les Potter, sauf Lily qui n'y connaissait rien, faisait chacun leur pronostiques sur les résultats de la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch. Chris écouta avec attention :

-Non vraiment, tu penses que la Lettonie va gagner ? » demanda Kathlyne en haussant les sourcils. Harry haussa les épaules :

-Ils sont les premiers dans le classement pour le moment. Et ils sont quasi sûr de remporter leur prochain match…

-Bah pourquoi tu dis ça ?La Bulgarie n'est pas si faible que ça. Ils ont Victor Krum après tout. Elle peut très bien remporter la victoire. »

-Krum a beau être un prodige du balais, il ne constitue pas une équipe à lui tout seul. La Lettonie a plusieurs bon joueurs… » répliqua James tout en avalant un bout de son bacon.

-Et de toute façon, si la Suède est vaincue par la Pologne s'en est _**fini **_de la Bulgarie. » continua Harry en lançant un sourire moqueur en direction de sa cadette. Celle-ci, ne voyant pas le piège qu'il lui tendait, rétorqua avec véhémence :

-La Bulgarie ne peut _**pas**_ perdre et ne perdra pas. Elle va écraser la Lettonie ! C'est la meilleure équipe d'Europe ! Ses joueurs sont tous géniaux.

-…Et personne ne peut égaler le _**grand et superbe**_ Victor Krum, pas vrai ?…Tu serais pas un peu sur lui par hasard ?'

-C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Kathlyn, les joues un peu rouges, en tapant violemment sur la table.

-Kathlyne on se calme. Harry qu'est ce que je t'ai dis sur ce genre de remarques ? »Lily, ne levait pas les yeux de son assiette et pourtant c'était comme si elle venait de les foudroyer du regard. Les deux adolescents se turent et baissèrent la tête sur leur plat.

-Le pouvoir des femmes est effrayant » murmura James si bas que seul Chris put entendre. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, bien qu'il soit tout à fait d'accord en son for intérieur. A la place, il finit ses champignons, pris un morceaux de pain et entreprit de manger un peu de son œuf au plat. Il prit son verre de thé et en but une autre gorgée. Le liquide chaud et brûlant lui faisait le plus grand bien.

-…J'ai l'impression de voir triple… » lança Kathlyne, médusée. Son regard passait réciproquement Chris, James à Harry puis de ce dernier vers son père et enfin le Survivant. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, en voyant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, ni pourquoi Lily les regardait d'un air attendrit. Posant son verre, il jeta un coup d'œil surpris à son père et à son Autre. Ils avaient eux aussi encore leur verre de thé à la main.

-Vous avez encore faits les mêmes gestes en mangeant. »dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

-D'habitude c'est juste papa et Harry et c'est déjà bizarre. Mais avec Chris en plus, ça fout juste les jetons.

Lily se mit à sourire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait cela, mais d'habitude, Harry Chris et James était rarement assis tous les trois côte à côte. Le fait d'être en face lui permettait de les observer encore mieux . Harry et James se ressemblait énormément. Ils pouvaient presque passer pour des jumeaux. Lily en avait été un peu déçu d'ailleurs de voir que son fils ne lui ressemblait pratiquement en rien. D'elle, il n'avait hérité que ses yeux vers émeraudes et, malheureusement, son caractère têtu.

Chris remit machinalement une mèche derrière son oreille. Il avait les cheveux bien trop long. Lily n'était pas de ses mères réactionnaires qui refusaient de voir leurs enfants vivre avec leur temps en matière de coiffure ou de vêtements. Cependant, il fallait bien avouer que la tignasse du jeune homme l'énervait un petit peu. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas. Elle savait que ce n'était pas pour une question de mode que Chris avait choisi d'avoir les cheveux long. C'était plus par négligence de soi et pour marquer sa différence avec Harry et James qu'il avait cette coupe. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle avait le sentiment confus que cela signifiait aussi un éloignement par rapport à leur famille…Non, c'était ridicule, pourquoi ferait-il cela ?

Lily s'imagina divers scénarios durant lesquels elle faisait apparaître une paire de ciseaux et le forçait à se couper les cheveux. elle même, maintenant.

Chris jeta un coup d'œil surpris à sa mère. Elle le fixait depuis un moment déjà et ça commençait vraiment à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas vraiment son regard…Et encore moins ce sourire rêveur. Il avait déjà vu cette expression sur le visage de Mrs Weasley et en général c'était lorsqu'elle voulait changer quelque chose dans l'apparence de ses fils et de Bill en particulier. Chris espérait juste que ça ne concernait pas ses cheveux. Son sixième sens lui disait de se méfier et il faisait toujours confiance à son instinct.

Il se racla la gorge et demanda :

-Il y a un prob…

Soudain, il eut le souffle coupé. Une énorme masse venait de lui sauter dessus, manquant de le faire tomber de sa chaise. Une main lui ébouriffa violemment les cheveux, tandis qu'une autre, serrée contre sa gorge, l'étranglait à moitié. Il crut qu'on l'attaquait et voulut riposter. La voix de Lily l'en empêcha :

-Tonks relâche-le, tu es entrain de le tuer. »

_Tonks ?_

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et entreprit de lever légèrement la tête vers son agresseur. Oui c'était bien elle. Elle refusait de le lâcher. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, il vit que Remus venait d'arriver. Il lui lança un coup d'oeil désolé. Apparemment il n'avait pas pu la retenir. D'un autre côté, Chris voyait très mal comment le loup garou aurait pu faire. Une fois lancée, on ne pouvait plus arrêter la jeune femme. C'était aussi ce qu'il aimait en elle. Il y avait très peu de personne aussi déterminées que la sorcière et les rares qui l'étaient, mettaient en général toute leur énergie dans de mauvaises choses.

Tonks commença à le bombarder de questions:

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? "demanda-t-elle les yeux brillant. Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre elle ferma les yeux et les oreilles et continua" Non ne me le dit pas, on va choisir son nom plus tard. Ou plutôt, si dis le moi, " ajouta-t-elle avec entrain en rouvrant les yeux"de toute façon Remus le sait, c'est Teddy pas vrai? A quoi il resemble ?Est ce qu'il est gentil ? Est ce qu'il me ressemble ?....

La sorcière était tellement excitée qu'elle sautillait littéralment surplace. Les grimaces qu'elle faisait et l'expression blasée de Remus,qui déclina poliment le thé que lui présenta Lily, ne firent qu'accentuer l'hilarité du jeune homme. Elle avait dû le harceler de questions lui aussi. . .Elle avait presque l'air d'une enfant.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle maintenant ? De toute façon, j'ai fini de prendre mon petit déjeuner.." Les yeux de Tonks se mirent à briller.

_"Danger_"songea Chris L'attrapant par le bras, elle se tourna vers la mâitresse de maison qui semblait plus qu'amusée :

-"On peut vous emprunter le salon?Merci!" Ajouta-t-elle en s'élançant à vive allure avec le jeune homme sans attendre la réponse de Lily. Chris poussa une légère exclamation de surprise et trébucha légèrement.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude gamine de Tonks. Chris eut juste le temps de voir James, qui s'était levé probablement pour les suivre, se faire retenir brutalement par le col de sa cape avant de franchir la porte du salon. Tonks le poussa sur un des fauteuil et prit place en face de lui. Brièvement, le jeune homme se demanda si elle n'avait pas pris de café pour être aussi excitée. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi, c'était lorsque les jumeaux avaient sciemment mis du café dans sa tasse, réussissant à en masquer le goût et la couleur. Elle avait été intenable et Fol-Oeil avait failli devenir fou. Il pouvait encore entendre ses cris:

_"Se faire berner par deux gamins!Tu es une Auror ou quoi!"_

Il grimaça. L'ex Auror savait donner de la voix quand il l'avait entendu dans tout le Manoir.

Remus vint prendre place tranquillement à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air relatiement serein. Cependant, sa main droite, légèrment crispée sur l'accoudoir, montrait bien que lui aussi était impatient de tout savoir.

-----------------------------------------------

Chris poussa un soupir. Se balançant légèrement en arrière sur sa chaise, il repensa à sa journée. Contre toute attente, il avait passé un long moment à parler avec Remus et Tonks. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait. Ce n'est pas comme si il connaissait son filleul. . C'était surtout des photos dont il se souvenait.

Plus d'une fois il s'était retrouvé embarassé devant les questions : était ce un enfant turbulent? Pleurait-il facilement? Ou était il calme et sage comme Remus? A qui ressemblait-il le plus? Les questions s'étaient enchaînées les unes après les autres, sans fin. Bien entendu, le jeune homme avait prévu de ne pas répondre à toutes, et de toute manière, il semblait bien que Tonks ,malgré tout ,ne voulait pas complètement savoir.

Cependant, il avait été contraint d'inventer une ou deux fois. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ennuyé.

Il aurait certes pu chosir de ne rien dire, prétexant comme d'habitude les conséquences pour le futur . Malgré les insistences de Tonks, il aurait pu refuser. Il savait que si elle risquait de bouder un petit peu, la sorcière ne lui en voudrait pas très longtemps. Elle n'était pas rancunière.

Cependant, Chris avait voulu leur faire plaisir. Et surtout, il avait envie de calmer les angoisses de Remus. Ce monde n'était pas aussi racists que le sien, mais ça ne signifait pas qu'il ne l'était pas .Les créatures magiques étaient toujours regardées de haut par les autres sorciers.

Aucun d'eux n'avait posé la question. Tonks s'en moquait probablement, mais il avait vu le regard soulagé de Remus. Il s'était par la suite beaucoup plus impliqué dans la conversation.

Il n'avait, en définitive, pas révéler tant de choses que cela. La conversation s'était orientée sur la propre enfance de Tonks, lorsque le jeune homme avait évoqué la tendance qu'avait Teddy de changer la couleur de ses cheveux pour du bleu turquoise. C'était finalement surtout ça qui avait fait durer la conversation, ça et l'excitation de la jeune femme qui déjà commençait à planifier le futur de son enfant.

Pendant qu'il l'écoutait, Chris se surprit à rêver à son filleul. Depuis qu'il avait quitté son monde, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à lui. En un sens, il commençait à regretter de ne pas l'avoir plus connu...

Il ne lui avait rendu visite que deux fois . La première fois juste après le décès de ses parents....Il n'était vraiment pas un bon parrain...Remus n'aurait jamais dû le choisir pour une telle tâche. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait choisi de venir ici et d'abandonner son filleul. Il avait été un peu mis devant le fait accompli lorsqu'il s'était éveillé dans ce monde. Certes, il était très heureux d'être là, mais il se sentait un peu coupable vis à vis du nourrisson.

Il savait ce que c'était que d'être orphelin après tout. Le seul point positif était que Teddy avait encore sa grand mère, il ne vivrait pas la même chose que lui avec les Dursley. Même si la plupart de leurs amis et de leurs proches étaient morts, au moins Andromeda était encore là. Cela lui suffirait.

Ca n'effacerait pas le fait qu'il n'ait plus ses parents , mais au moins il n'était pas tout seul.

_"Si j'étais resté là bas, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai pû m'en sortir..."_ Il serait peut être devenu fou de douleur.

Les Weasley étaient tous morts...Les Lovegood aussi...Neville et Hermione avaient connus le même sort....Et Remus, et Tonks, et Colin, Ernie, Justin, Hannah...La liste était vraiment trop longue...

C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir précisément de la dernière bataille. Il n'était pas revenu de son traumatisme, et il était peu probable qu'il s'en remette un jour.

Des dernier jours dans son monde, il se rappelait surtout de cris, de larmes et d'un immense vide. Il ne se souvenait de rien, ou presque. C'était comme si un voile noir était tombé sur ses souvenirs...

A chaque fois qu'il tentait de se souvenir plus précisément, comme tout à l'heure quand il voulait fournir plus de détails aux deux sorciers, un mal de crâne l'envahissait. Il ne lui restait en réalité ,de ces trois horribles jours qui ont suivi sa victoire, que des impressions....

Il préférait de toute façon ne pas y penser. C'était peut être lâche, mais il savait que si son subconscient refusait de se souvenir, c'était que les choses étaient bien plus terribles que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Il n'avait pas envie de se souvenir.

Ca n'en valait pas la peine. Ici, ils étaient tous en vie...

D'ailleurs, il ne tarderait pas à tous les revoir. La rentrée approchait. Dans quelques jours, il serait de retour à Poudlard et finirait sa sixième année.

Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie en pensant à son Autre. Lui avait déjà pu les revoir et passer du temps avec ses amis. Il avait d'ailleurs passé toute la journée au Terrier, et Chris l'enviait. Il aurait adoré revoir tous les Weasley réunis, en vie...Revoir Ginny...Il était tout de même content de ne pas avoir eu à rester avec Harry toute la journée. Il n'avait pas bien entendu pas oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille et la bêtise qu'il avait commise.

Hermione avait raison, il devait tenter de se contrôler. Ses colères allaient le perdre....Même si le jeune homme l'avait énervé hier, il n'aurait jamais du exploser comme il l'avait fait....Plus que le fait de s'être battu avec cet idiot, c'est surtout de lui avoir révélé que sa famille était décédée qui le gênait. Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire...

D'ailleurs, aussi fatigué et las qu'il était, il n'aurait jamais dû agir ainsi. Même si son Autre le méritait, il n'aurait pas dû perdre son sang froid et le frapper. Il n'avait pas perdu son calme depuis très longtemps et, aussi antipatique que Harry ait été, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour réagir de cette manière...

Pourquoi le lui avait-il dit ? Les deux seules choses positives, c'était que son Autre semblait l'éviter tout autant que lui et qu'il savait que celui ci ne dirait pas un mot de cela. C'était peut être un lui différent, mais il restait tout de même lui. Et si il le faisait, ce ne serait sans doute que dans très longtemps...

Il devait arrêter de penser à cela et se concentrer plutpôt sur ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant. Le fait de passer la journée avec ses parents, Kathlyne et Amy lui avait un peu fait oublier sa mission.

Seule l'abscence de Sirius venait le lui rappeler. Bien entendu, personne ne s'en inquiétait ni ne trouvait cela étrange. L'animagus ne venait pas non plus tous les jours chez les Potter. Chris savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Même si cela causait de la peine à son parrain, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans l'obscurité en ce qui concernait son frère. Regulus ne méritait vraiment pas cela. Sirius non plus.

Il posa sa plume et éteignit son walkman. Kathlyne lui avait prêté le sien, quelques heures plutôt. Elle avait été choquée d'apprendre qu'il n'en avait pas et l'avait forcé à prendre celui dont elle ne se servait plus.

C'était un des seuls objets que possédaient les sorciers et qui ne semblait pas dater du Moyen Age. Certes, c'était une copie exacte de celui des moldus. Il y avait bien entendu quelques différences, tout d'abord parce qu'il fonctionnait avec la magie et non pas avec des piles. Il pouvait lire les CD aussi bien moldus que sorciers.

Ca avait été une de ses grandes suprises lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Il avait appris par hasard que les sorciers, même les sangs purs écoutaient certaines musiques moldues. Bien sûr, pas grand monde et on taisait généralement le fait qu'ils étaient des moldus...Ou on leur inventait une ascendance sorcière. Du moment que cela rapportait, ça ne dérangeait personne.

De tout le vingtième siècle par exemple, ils ne connaissaient que Michael Jackson°. Il sourit en repensant que Hermione et lui avaient failli avoir un infarctus lorsque Ron s'était soudain mis à chantonner les paroles de _Thriller_. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait avait du mal à se dire que Drago Malfoy dansait peut être sur du _Billie Jean_...

Ugh, _**vraiment**_ étrange.

En tout cas, venir dans ce monde lui aura aussi permit de savoir deux choses sur ses parents: ils étaient tous les deux très fans de Michael Jackson. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, ils avaient la discographie complète....Et puis le fait que James interprète devant lui les chroégraphies de plusieurs chansons dont le _moonwalk_ vêtu d'un chapeau de feutre noir et de gants blancs était aussi un indice plus ou moins révélateur.

Il sortit doucement de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait un peu besoin de se changer les idées et, pourquoi pas, de prendre un des cookies qui devait traîner dans les placards. Il n'en pouvait plus de travailler. Une fois son couvre-feu passé(il avait été instauré symboliquement par ses parents suite à la fois où il s'était retouvé plongé dans les pensées de Voldemort), il avait essayé de trouver un moyen se récupérer la coupe. En vain.

Il traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Il ne voulait vraiment pas réveiller Amy; la fillette comme il avait pu l'apprendre à ses dépends, avait le sommeil très léger. Alors qu'il passait devant la dernière porte, il entendit du bruit. Surpris, il s'arrêta. Amy s'était elle réveillée ? Non, il avait déjà dépassé sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte. C'était la chambre de son Autre.

Il haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas important alors. Harry devait soit être entrain d'écouter de la musique, soit de parler ,via les miroirs de son père, avec un de ses amis. il s'apprêta à continuer sa route et descendre les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement.

Puis un autre.

Et un autre

_"Mais à quoi est ce qu'il rêve ?"_

Ils étaient de plus en plus forts. Cela commençaient à devenir gênants, il allait finir par réveiller la maisonnée. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, Chris se dririgea vers la chambre. Il allait le réveiller avant que le reste de sa famille ne l'entende.

La porte de sa chmabre était légèrement entrebaillée;Chris la poussa et pénétra à l'intérieur. Son Autre était allongé dans son lit, en profond sommeil. Cependant, la façon dont ile ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner, ses couvertures gisants à terre, montrait qu'il ne passait pas une bonne nuit. Chris s'approcha de lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le secouer pour le réveiller, il fut interrompu par les murmures de son Autre qui le figèrent surplace:

- La Chambre des Secrets...Mimi..."

Comment savait il que...Chris secoua la tête de droite à gauche, chassant ses pensées. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter . Son Autre faisait des recherches dessus depuis un bout de temps déjà. Cela n'avait pas de rapport dirct avec lui, c'était juste une coincidence. Après tout, il est fort probable qu'il ait fini par apprendre la vérité aujourd'hui. Il était allé chez Ron...Peut être qu'ils avaient finalement compris...Après tout quand lui l'avait su il n'était qu'en deuxième année, sans expérience et sans réelles connaissance du monde des Sorciers.

Oui, son Autre devait juste avoir découvert aujourd'hui...

Alors pourquoi son estomac était-il encore noué? Pourquoi ressentait-il de l'appréhension? Il tenta de chasser cette anxiété qui commençait à l'étreindre en réveillant le jeune homme. Posant sa main sur son épaule, il le secoua doucement:

"Harry...Harry...Harry réveille toi.." Son Autre ne répondit pas. Chris put voir que des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Il avait sans doute dû lire qulque chose qui l'avait effrayé, l'idiot!" Harry! " Il le secoua plus violemment.

Chris étouffa une exclamation de surprise lorsque son Autre se releva tout d'un coup en position assise et l'attrapa par le col de son pyjama. Il croisa le regard endormi de son Autre qui lui parla cependant d'une voix claire, et un peu surexcitée:

"...Le monstre dans la Chambre, c'est un basilic! Hermione le savait c'est pour ça qu'on a trouvé un miroir à côté d'elle!"

Il le relâcha.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant plusieurs secondes. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se les frotta. Prenant ses lunettes qui étaient posées sur sa table de nuit, il les mit. Il sembla mettre un bout de temps à reconnaître Chris.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?lança-t-il dans un murmure un peu furieux.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de le fixer, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et les mains tremblantes. Il avait pâli considérablement.

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire."murmura-t-il en regardant son Autre dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici!"

-Non pas ça! " s'énerva Chris, en lançant lui lançant un regard noir." Ce que tu as dit avant.

Son Autre avait allumé la lumiè pouvait désormais voir l'expression incrédule de Harry :

-Quoi ?

-Ce que tu as dit avant!

-Je n'ai rien dit! J'étais endormi comment veux tu ...

-De _**quoi**_ tu as rêvé?" sa voix était légèrement plus aigue que d'habitude. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer; son coeur continua ses battements frénétiques.

-De rien...Je te jure, je ne me souviens pas"

Il était sincère. Chris n'eut aucun scrupule à utiliser la légilimentie pour vérifier cela.. Peut être l'avait-il réveillé trop brusquement, ce qui lui avait fait oublier son rêve? Aussi tentante que soit cette idée cela ne semblait pas être le cas.

_" On s'en fiche de ça_, se rabroua-t-il en chassant ces pensées. Il ya avait d'autre choses plus importantes : Il Harry venait de rêver de son ancienne vie. La Chambre des Scerets n'avait jamais été ouverte ici depuis la mort de Mimi Geignarde, Hermione n'avait jamais été pétrifiée, et personne n'avait jamais su pour le basilic.

**Comment **l'avait-il appris?

Il n'en avait jamais parlé. Il n'en avait lui même jamais rêvé, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait même plus penser aux événments de sa deuxième année outre que pour l'horcruxe et le venin du roi des serpents. Harry n'aurait donc pas pu l'entendre de lui...De qui alors? Ceratinement pas de Derwent. Il ne savait même pas qui elle était. Quant à Kreattur, il détestait Harry.

La légilimentie alors ?Non, il n'était peut être pas très fort en Occlumentie mais les cours de Rogue lui auront au moins permis à se rendre compte d'une attaque de ce genre sur puis, très peu de personne la maîtrisait dans ce monde, d'après ce que lui avait Dumbledore...

-Chris...Ca va ?" Apparemment quelque chose sur son visage, ou peut être simplement sa pâleur, commençait à inquiéter son Autre. " Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

-Non ça va...Tu faisais juste un mauvais rêve et j'ai voulu te réveiller. Je vais aller me recoucher, je suis juste très fatigué."

Harry ne le croyait pas. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas un mensonge très convaincant, mais le jeune homme s'en mouqait pour le moment. Il sortit de la chambre de son Autre en lui lançant un dernier salut. Il se précipita dans sa chambre, et après avoir pénétré à l'intérieur et fermé la porte, il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il passa une main sur son visage.

_"C'est pas vrai.."_

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se complique toujours? Comme si les choses n'étaient pas déjà suffisamment difficiles comme cela. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il avait vraiment la poisse. Ce qui venait d'arriver soulevait de nouvelles questions et de nouveaux problèmes dont il se serait bien passé.

_"Est ce que l'un d'entre eux m'a trahi?"_Il refusait d'y croire. Surtout que quitte à vendre la mèche, mieux valait prévenir Voldemort. Ou les Potter si c'était censé être pour son bien. ...Et cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Harry en _rêvait..._

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant de repasser ces derniers jours en revues. Il avait un peu baissé sa garde, la preuve en était à la révélation qu'il avait faite à Harry la veille concernant sa famille. Cependant...Il se mordit plus fortement la lèvre...Il était sûr que c'était la seule fois où il avait inconsciemment laissé filtrer quelque chose.

Et puis Harry avait vraiment rêvé d'un moment en particulier...C'était juste avant qu'ils n'aillent voir leurs professeurs pour leurs dire qu'ils avaient découverts. Ils venaient juste de retirer le bout de papier des mains d'Hermione..

Bon sang,.comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

Il ne pouvait même pas en parler avec le jeune homme. Celui ci serait alors tout de suite curieux et chercherait à se souvenir de ses rêves pour en apprendre plus. Même si il restait évasif sur le sujet, cela serait suffisant pour que son Autre se pose des questions.

En plus, il semblait bien que c'était inconscient. Il ne se souvenait de rien à son réveil.

Harry ferait-il d'autres rêves semblables? Son coeur tomba dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas tant inquiet du fait que quelqu'un pourrait l'entendre: personne ne penserait qu'il s'agissait du passé de Chris dont le jeune homme rêvait. C'était beaucoup trop tiré par les cheveux...

Comme tout ce qui lui arrivait d'ailleurs...

Cependant, il ne voulait pas que son Autre voit à nouveau son passé. Il se sentait plus vulnérable ainsi. Que se passerait-il si Rogue, Voldemot ou n'importe qui d'autre qui pratiquait la Legilimentie s'en rendait compte? Si ils finissait par apprendre son passé, ses secrets...

Le danger venait aussi de Harry lui même. Après tout, même si il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir maintenant, peut être que plus tard il arriverait à se rappeler de ses rêves?

_Ce serait une vraie catastrophe._

Il avait travaillé si dur pour que ses secrets ne soient pas dévoilés. Il avait plus ou moins réussi jusqu'à présent, il refusait que cela change.

Chris serra les poings.

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont procéder.

_Ajouter à cela les Horcruxes sur lesquels on a aucune piste et Voldemort qui avance....._ lui lança une horrible petit voix dans sa tête.

Son coeur tomba dans sa poitrine.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, Chris avait l'impression qu'il perdait contrôle des événements.

Cette idée le terrifait.

--------------------------------------------------

-Mr Potter! Mr Potter Attendez s'il vous plait"le héla Chris de fenêtre de sa chambre en voyant qu'il était déjà sorti. James se tourna vers lui, surpris. " J'arrive tout de suite.

Le jeune homme était vraiment furieux contre lui même. Hier soir, à cause de ce qui s'était passé, il avait mis très longtemps à s'endormir. Résultat, il s'était réveillé beaucoup plus tard que ce qu'il voulait. Il avait eu de la chance que le père de son Autre ne soit pas encore parti, sinon il aurait dû aller seul à Poudlard.

Or, Lily n'aurait jamais accepté cela. Même si il s'enfuyait en catimini, elle le saurait à cause du sort de préfèrait autant rester en bons termes avec elle...

S'habillant en quatrième vitesse, il prit son sac ,sortit de sa chambre et dévala les marches quatre à quatre. Il n'avait même pas le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner. Ca lui apprendrait à ne pas allumer son réveil...

Il sortit de la maison et ferma la porte derrière lui. Se dirigeant vers James qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin, il lui dit:

-J'ai besoin d'aller à Poudlard...

L'expression surprise de son père se changea en un regard sérieux. Tandis qu'il marchait côté à côte en direction du portail, il lui demanda :

-Est ce qu'il s'agit de _**ça**_ ?

Le jeune homme, dont l'esprit était encore un emboruillé mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Lorsqu'il saisit que James parlait des Horcruxes, mais qu'il préférait bien sûr ne pas les mentionner à voix haute, le jeune homme faillit hocher la tête en signe de dénégation.

_" James va vouloir savoir de quoi il s'agit..." _

Il acquiesça. De toute façon ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonges: les deux sujets étaient liés:

-Oui, ça fait un bout de temps que je n'y ai pas fait un tour. Il en reste deux...

James passa une main dans ses cheveux, embarassé :

-Si tu me l'avais dis plus tôt, je serais venu avec toi...

Finalement, c'était peut être une bonne chose que ce soit arrivé de façon si imprévue hier soir.

-Ca va ne vous inquiètez pas. Je vais juste passer en revue les livres de la bibliothèque, rien de bien palpitant.

Le père de son Autre fit une telle grimace que Chris ne put s'empêcher de sourire. James était exactement comme Ron: le jeune homme, malgré toutes ses années, ne supportait toujours pas de devoir faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque. Toutefois, peut être que dans le cas de son meilleur ami c'était pour des raisons différentes. Après tout, entre Hermione, leurs devoirs et surtout tous ce qui ne manquait pas d'arriver à Poudlard tels que le Tournoi des trois Sorciers ou la pierre philosphale, ils avaient dû passer une bonne partie de leur scolarité dans la bibliothèque.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était _vraiment_ déprimant.

-Mais ...Tu es sûr de trouver des indices les concernant dans les livres ?

Chris haussa les épaules:

-Pas sûr, il doit tout de même y avoir des mentions de certains objets mais rien de bien précis. On ne sait pas ce qui a été conservé et ce qui a été perdu.

Ce fichu diadème dans son monde par exemple...Qui aurait pu croire que près de mille ans plus tard on en retrouverait la trace? En plus c'était beaucoup plus par accident qu'il avait découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un horcruxe....

Il sentit une main apaisante se poser sur son épaule. Il changea de sujet :

-Hum et toi tu vas faire quoi pendant ce temps là?

-J'ai un rendez vous à Londres...Quand je pense que sans ta mère, je pourrais être entrain de dormir en ce moment!" ajouta-t-il avec un soupir las.

Chris savait que son père n'avait pas besoin de travailler. Il avait hérité d'une importante somme d'argent et pouvait même vivre dans le luxe le plus complet si l'envie le lui prenait. Cependant, il était peu probable que Lily lui permette de vivre une vie d'oisiveté. Pas que James en ait vraiment envie. Malgré ce que son père pouvait dire, ils savaient tous que le Maraudeur ne le supporterait pas. C'était quelqu'un de très énergique et il détestait rester très longtemps sans rien faire.

Il était membre honoraire de la Brigade de tireurs de baguettes magiques d'élite°°, affiliée au département de la justice magique et qui avait pour mission d'arrêter les dangereux criminels. On faisait parfois appel à lui dans les cas les plus importants, ou lorsqu'on manquait d'hommes. James avait en effet reçu la formation d' Auror et avait même exercé cette profession. Même si leur but différait quelque peu, les Aurors ayant plutôt pour mission d'arrêter les Mages Noirs, son père n'avait dû avoir aucun problème pour se tourner vers ce nouveau métier. La formation d'Auror était bien plus ardue.

Pourquoi avait-il cessé de travailler en tant qu'Auror? Chris n'en savait rien. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce qui aurait pu pousser son père à changer de métier. Lui aurait tellement voulu être Auror...

En parallèle, James finançait quelques projets qui lui parassait intéressant que ce soit dans le domaine artistique, des sports, ou de l'invention. Lily l'aidait parfois dans ses choix.

-Avec les Jumeaux Weasley?

A la grande joie de Chris, il avait découvert par hasard que son père était celui qui avait financé la boutique de farces et attrappes de Fred et George. Malgré le titre de collaborateur, il était en réalité plutôt un mécène.

-Non avec les gentes dames...Tu sais ceux qui sont un peu comme les Aurors moldus..."ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression de totale incompréhension du jeune homme.

-Les gendarmes ?

-Oui... Apparemment, il y a eu un vol dans un des musées de Londres et d'après le service des relations publiques moldus, il s'agirait d'un sorcier. Je ne connais pas plus les détails

Chris espérait de tout son coeur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une jamais il s'agissait du London Museum, il était dans de beaux draps. Ils arrivèrent enfin au jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre grimaça:

-Je vais être en retard. A ce soir...Je préviendrai ta mère quand je serai surplace"ajouta-t-il" J'imagine que tu ne l'as pas prévenu?

-Euh....

Il avait complètement oublié. James leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, avant de transplanner. Un instant plus tard, Chris fit de même.

Arrivé à Pré au lard, le jeune homme revêtit sa cape d'invisibilté et se dirigea vers Honeydukes. La boutique ne désemplissait pas, c'était vraiment incroyable. Peu importe le jour où il venait, il y avait toujours du monde. Ce n'était pas plus mal cela lui permettait de se faufiler beaucoup plus facilement jusqu'au passage secret.

Passant à côté d'Ambrosius Flume,le gérant de la boutique, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la trappe qu'il souleva. Il se demanda si quelque part,dans le bureau de Dumbledore, un des nombreux instruments qu'il possédaient s'était mis en marche annonçant l'entrée d'un intrus dans le périmètre du château. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Dumbledre connaissait tous les passages secrets, il avait dû placer des protection autour de l'école. Sinon c'était beaucoup trop dangereux, n'importe qui pouvait pénétrer. Les mangemorts avait été étudiants ici, sans pour autant connaîtretous les passages secrets, ils dvaient bien en connaître au moins un ou deux. Et même si ce n était pas le cas, depuis que Peter les avait rejoint,

Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il allait pouvoir récuperer la coupe. A cause du fiasco de l'autre jour, il savait desormais que les gobelins se souvenaient de lui. Ils se souvenaient donc aussi que Hermione avait pris l'apparence de Bellatrix grâce au polynectar. Ils seraient beaucoup plus vigilent cette fois ci. Il y avait beaucoup plus de risques cette fois ci, si c'était possible, en premier lieu parce qu'il ne disposait pas de la baguette de celle ci et qu'il serait difficile d'avoir un duplicata. Les gobelins vérifieraient sans doute si il s'agissait de la vraie ou non.

Si ils avaient des doutes, ils pouvaient même exiger de le garder une heure le temps que les effets de la potion se dissipe ou, pire, de contacter par hibou la vraie Bellartrix. Il n'était pas de ce monde, ce qu'il craignait c'était tout d'abord le scandale que cela pourrait créer aux Potter. Sans compter que cela équivaudrait à annoncer directement à Voldemort qu'il connaissait son secret. Il perdrait cet avantage sur lui.

Or quand il s'agissait de Voldemort, tout ce qui permettait de perndre un peu d'avance sur lui était bon à prendre.

Cependant,comment pouvait-il alors s'y prendre ? il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait passé en revue tous les plans possibles et inimaginables allant jusqu'à envisager même les plus grotesques et périlleux. Il avait ainsi imaginer écrire à Bellatrix en se faisant opasser pour son maître, mais même elle n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour se laisser prendr au piège, malgré tous les détails et tous les rensiegnments qu'il pouvait donner pour le lui faire croire. Elle exigerait de le voir.

Chris dans un moment de délire s'était même imaginé arriver déguisé en Voldemort à Gringotts, mais outre l'émeute que cela créerait , Voldemort en serait immédiatement informé. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas metamorphmagus et ne pouvait pas faire de potions déjà parce qu'il ne disposait pas de cheveux ni de quelques élements physiques lui appartenant, . C'était aussi parce que la simple idée de lui ressembler, de boire quelque chose qui contiendrait quelque part de lui le révulsait au plus haut point.

Une fois dans Poudlard, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il avait retiré sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il n'avait pas besoin de la mettre. Dumbledore savait qu'il était là, et ce n'était pas comme si les autres élèves faisaient particulièrement attention à lui.

Arrivé devant la bibliothèque, il fut pris de doutes. Elle contenait des milliers de livres, mais y en aurait il un seul sur le sujet qui le préoccupait ? Ce n'était pas si sûr, même en fouillant dans la réserve. Il était venu ici plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Hermione avait finit par déteindre sur lui. Dès qu'ils voulaient une information, c'était là qu'il se rendait en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il avait même finit par ne plus vraiment se poser la question…jusqu'à maintenant. Il resta quelques instants devant la porte, hésitant à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Même si il y avait des livres sur le sujet, combien de temps mettrait-il à les trouver ? La bibliothèque était immense et il doutait qu'il y ait un rayon spécial «voyage interdimensionnel ».

Même dans son esprit ça faisait vraiment bizarre.

-Eh vous là ! Vous gênez le passage, dégagez ! » Mrs Pince lança un sort sur l'élève qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Apparemment, elle était entrain de discuter avec une amie et n'avait pas remarquer la bibliothécaire juste derrière elle, les bras chargés de livre La Gryffondor poussa une exclamation de surprise tandis que le sortilège la fit glisser de plusieurs pas vers la droite.

Mrs Pince…Le plus simple serait de lui demander. C'était la bibliothécaire après tout ; personne, si ce n'est peut être Dumbledore lui même, ne devait connaître la bibliothèque aussi bien qu'elle. Il repensa à Harry et à l'horrible surprise qu'il avait eu la veille.

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser à fouiller partout .

_« Pourquoi est ce que Hermione n'est pas là ? »_

La jeune fille avait une sorte de sixième pour ce genre de chose. Et puis, elle _**aimait**_ ça. Avec elle, il aurait sans doute trouver la solution très vite…

Il se dirigea vers Mrs Pince, un peu inquiet tout de même. Il n'était pas en très bon terme avec la bibliothécaire dans son monde. Du moins, pas depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris entrain de manger du chocolat en compagnie de Ginny lors de sa sixième année et surtout quand elle avait vu l'état du manuel de Potion, croyant que c'était par sa faute qu'il était ainsi.

Il se racla la gorge :

-Hum…Excusez moi, madame… » La bibliothécaire le darda du regard. « je voudrai savoir si vous aviez des livres sur.. hem…les voyages interdimensionnels… » acheva-t-il faiblement, les joues un peu rouge.

Merlin, il trouvait cela ridicule quand il y pensait mais c'était encore plus idiot énoncé à voix haute. Des livres sur des voyages interdimensionnels… Avait-on plus stupide ? Ca ressemblait beaucoup plus à de la science fiction qu'à la réalité.

Hermione n'avait –elle pas dit quelque mois plus tôt qu'il n'y avait aucun livre anglophone sur le sujet ? Même si la bibliothèque regorgeait aussi d'ouvrages étrangers, y en avait –il dessus ? Sans compter que Mrs pince n'était pas tenu, si il n'y en avait aucun, d'être au courant que cela existait…

- Chris Duruy, c'est ça ? Le professeur Dumbledore m'a informé de votre visite. » Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air surpris. « Voici tous les livres que nous avons sur le sujet. »

Elle fit un léger mouvement de baguette. Pendant quelques instants, rien ne se produisit. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui pour voir si un livre venait dans sa direction. Il ne vit rien. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, Mrs Pince le coupa :

-Tendez les mains.

-Hein ? » Il vit alors quelque chose tomber vers lui. Par réflexe, il essaya de l'attraper, mais le livre était plus lourd qu'il ne l'imaginait. Le jeune homme vacilla. Il ne serait sans doute pas tomber à terre si une dizaine de livre, tout aussi volumineux en poids et en taille n'avaient pas suivi.

Le Gryffondor s'écrasa sur le sol, la pile de livres dégringolant sur lui. Mrs Pince se précipita sur lui mais au lieu de l'aider regarda l'état des livres. Elle claqua la langue d'un geste mécontent :

-Maladroit. Heureusement que vous ne les avez pas abîmer ! »le réprimanda-t-elle avec un regard noir.

Chris se retint de lui dire que ce ne serait pas arrivé si elle l'avait un peu mieux prévenu ou si elle n'avait pas fait cela du tout.

-Un simple Accio aurait parfaitement fait l'affaire » marmonna-t-il en se relevant, les joues un peu rouges à cause des rires qui avaient fusés autour de lui.

-Vous avez dit quelque chose ? » Sa baguette était encore levée.

-Non rien.» Mieux valait ne pas la provoquer, il avait vraiment besoin de ces livres. Il les fit léviter jusqu'à la table la plus proche et s'y assit.

Il allait mettre un certain temps à tous les lire. Poussant un soupir, il prit le livre le plus proche et se mit à le lire.

Il travailla toute la journée. Il y avait énormément de chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et, si al plupart du temps il se contentait de lire en diagonale, sautant parfois plusieurs dizaines de pages, il y avait tout de même des passages qu'il était obligé de relire plusieurs fois lorsque cela lui paraissait important. Chris regrettait amèrement ne pas avoir fait d'Arithmancie. La plupart des ouvrages faisaient références à certains de ses théorèmes et de ses préceptes.

_« Remarque, ils font aussi référence à des choses en Astronomie dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler »_songea-t-il en grimaçant.

En fait, ce qu'il lui faudrait ce serait sa meilleure amie. Là au moins, il n'aurait pas rencontré ce genre de problème.

Sans compter les sortilèges de traduction qu'il était obligé de refaire toutes les dix pages car il n'en connaissait pas qui pourrait traduire tout le livre d'un seul coup. Le fait qu'il ne le maîtrisait pas, ce qui rendait parfois sa traduction très imparfaite, n'aidait en rien.

Il avait la tête emplie d'information, mais aucune qui ne lui soit vraiment utile. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et de la deuxième tâche.

Apparemment, il n'avait jamais eu jusqu'alors de voyageurs dimensionnels qui aient rencontré leur Autre.

Au mieux celui ci n'avait jamais existé, au pire il était déjà mort.

Ron se serait sans doute moqué de lui en lui disant qu'une fois encore le Survivant avait réussi à faire l'impossible.

On ne pouvait pas survivre à l'Avada Kedavra, on ne pouvait pas s'échapper d'Azkaban, La chambre des Secrets était un mythe, les voyageurs dimensionnels ne pouvaient pas aller dans un monde où un autre eux existaient déjà…Comme quoi, les livres n'étaient pas toujours une source d'information fiable.

L'histoire de Ted Anlebrouyar, reprise partout, qui évoquait la balance cosmique et un tas d'autres notions incompréhensibles lui semblait tout à fait ridicule…Et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelque chose d'à priori complètement fou, se révélait en réalité exact.

_« Contes de Beedle le Barde et les Reliques de la Mort par exemple. » _

Et si c'était vrai ? Et si Harry et lui ne pouvait pas vivre tous les deux dans le même monde ? Que se passerait-il ?

Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit. Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors pourquoi rien ne s'était il produit depuis son arrivée ? Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il était là. Et depuis, il s'était rapproché des Potter, de son parrain et de Remus sans que rien de néfaste ne se soit produit. Il n'avait pas besoin de se faire du souci dessus.

Il referma le livre d'Anlebrouyar et le posa plus loin parmi les livre qu'il avait déjà lu.

Il avait bien d'autres sujet d'inquiétudes…Dont la principale était la raison même de sa présence ici. Comment Harry avait-il su ?

D'où lui venait ses rêves ?

Est ce que c'était lui même qui, dans un moment de colère, le lui avait dit ? Il avait un peu perdu les plombs l'autre soir . Il avait conscience qu'il avait partagé la colère et l'esprit de Voldemort à ce moment là mais ses pensées avait été claires, comme toujours dans ses moment là. Il ne lui avait rien dit.

Et de toute façon, il s'agissait d'un _**souvenir.**_ Chris n'avait aucun doute là dessus, ses réactions, ses mots avaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait lui même prononcés…

Est ce qu'il était sous l'effet d'un sort ou d'une potion ? C'était peut être possible après tout. Après tous, aucun d'eux ne faisait véritablement confiance à l'autre. Harry se méfiait de lui. Chris, à défaut de le considérer comme une menace potentielle, le leur rôle avait été inversé, le jeune homme aurait peut être agit ainsi, usant d'une potion ou d'un enchantement pour découvrir la vérité.

Cependant, Chris doutait que ce fut vraiment le cas. Harry avait vécu dans un monde où il avait toujours été en sécurité, voire surprotéger. Il avait beau avoir la fibre d'un Maraudeur, il avait encore des réactions de gamins. Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de considérer quelqu'un comme une menace suffisante pour lui faire ça.

Dans son monde il n'y avait pas de mangemort, il n'y avait pas de Voldemort.

Non il n'avait sans doute rien fait.

Sans compter qu'un tel sortilège, outre qu'il devait être dur à maîtriser et présentant de grands risque pour la victime , devait probablement appartenir à de la Magie Noire.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Harry puisse connaître un tel procédé.

Comment avait-il eu accès à ses souvenirs ?

Ce n'est pas comme si il avait laissé traîner une Pensine quelque part dans la maison.

Le jeune homme leva la tête et lança un coup d'œil sur _Voyages et Multitudes_….Et si ce que disait Ted Anlebrouyar était vrai ?Son estomac se noua. Si il y avait un prix à payer pour venir ici, s'il ne pouvait pas vivre en même temps que son Autre, est ce que c'était ça ?

Est ce que tout deux devaient payer par ses souvenirs son arrivée dans ce monde ?

Une fois de plus, Chris tenta de chasser ses pensées de son esprit. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le livre ouvert devant ses yeux, en vain.

Cette histoire semblait totalement tirée par les cheveux. Mais si c'était vrai ? Le jeune homme commençait à prendre peur.

Tous ses secrets serait dévoilés à un étranger. Et pas que ses secrets, ses pensées, ses sentiments ses peurs…Tout serait dévoilés à son Autre. Il en saurait tout autant sur Chris que lui même.

Quant à lui, commencerait-il à avoir les souvenirs de Harry ?

Cette perspective l'enchantait encore moins, si c'était possible. Son Autre avait sans doute connu beaucoup plus de moment heureux que lui, il n'avait pas très envie de voir les différences surtout durant leur enfance respective. Et puis l'idée qu'il aurait alors peut être du mal à discerner alors ses souvenirs de ceux de son Autre l'effrayait terriblement.

Il avait lui aussi connu de moment où il avait été très heureux. Il ne voulait pas les partager avec lui non plus. Surtout, il avait peur de les oublier…Comment saurait-il avec exactitude que ce souvenir lui appartenait bien ?Que le Harry, Ron et Hermione auquel il pensait était bien ceux de son monde?

Ses amis, Sirius, Remus, ceux qu'il considéraient comme sa famille, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti…Il n'avait pas envie de les partager avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait encore moins envie de les oublier.

Comment faire pour stopper ces souvenirs ?

Soudain, sa cicatrice le brûla violemment.

_La bibliothèque avait disparu,_ _la lumière était tamisée. Il vit l'ombre des flammes sur les murs autour de lui, il entendait leur crépitement. Il faisait sans doute chaud, mais il ne ressentait rien. Il était juste très content, euphorique même. Sa main plongée dans l'obscurité était attrapa un objet à l'éclat doré. _

Chris cligna des yeux ; la vision disparut. Il mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Il passa une main sur son front perlé de sueur. La vision avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu et n'avait, en soi, duré que quelques secondes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué ce qui venait de se passait, ou si on l'avait entendu dire quelque chose. Personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Seule Mrs Pince le foudroya du regard depuis son bureau, comme si elle pensait qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Ca signifiait donc qu'il était resté silencieux. Sinon, il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait venue l'assommer elle même avec un de ses énormes livres.

De toute façon, il s'en moquait. Quelque chose venait de se produire…Quelque chose que Voldemort attendait depuis très longtemps…Et qui le comblait de bonheur….Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Chris avait sauté sur ses pieds et, son sac à la main, avait foncé hors de la bibliothèque sourds aux cris de Mrs Pince.

Il devait absolument aller voir Dumbledore…

Arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau, Chris croisa le professeur McGonagall qui en sortait. Celle ci lui lança un regard inquisiteur :

-Que faites vous là Duruy ? Ne devriez vous pas être chez les Potter ? » Son regard passa de sa cape dégrafée qui tombait à moitié de ses épaules, à son visage rouge et ses cheveux plus ébouriffé que d'ordinaire « Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

-Professeur ! J'ai besoin de voir le Professeur Dumbledore tout de suite.»

-Et pourquoi donc ?

- C'est urgent.

Il ne répondait pas à sa question. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle accède à sa requête, pensa-t-il.

McGonagall fronça le nez . Elle affichait la même expression que celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'en première année il avait demandé à le voir au sujet de la Pierre Philosophale.

-Le Professeur Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, Duruy, et…

-Il est parti ! » s'exclama-t-il catastrophé. Elle lui avait dit exactement la même chose à l'époque et sans réfléchir, Chris avait lui aussi fait écho à leur échange.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela… » quelque chose dans la voix ou dans l'expression du Gryffondor avait dû trahir sa profonde inquiétude, car le ton de McGonagall s'était adouci. Elle le jaugea un instant du regard avant d'ajouter « _Plume en sucre._

La gargouille s'écarta. Elle lui avait ouvert le passage !

-Merci madame !

Chris s'élança dans les escaliers, le cœur battant. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte

-Professeur, est ce que vous avez toujours votre baguette ? »s'exclama-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce à la volée. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, une lettre à la main. Si celui ci parut surpris de son arrivée, il n'en témoigna aucun signe. Pour Les tableaux de ses confrères et consœurs ce fut une autre histoire. Plusieurs le rabrouèrent d'être entré sans permission

-Oui, je l'ai toujours. » répondit-il en la lui montrant.

Chris se sentit tellement soulagé qu'il aurait pu se laisser tomber à terre. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses jambes tremblaient. Se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié une fois de plus qu'il ne s'agissait pas de _son_ Dumbledore et que ce dernier n'était peut être pas très content de le voir ainsi entrer dans son bureau et surtout dans cette tenue, il se sentit rougir.

-Hem, excusez moi d'être rentré comme ça monsieur, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je…

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous excusez Mr Duruy. Vous ne m'avez pas déranger et je sais que vous ne seriez pas venu me voir sans une raison valable. »

Son regard bleu pétillait derrière ses lunettes en demi lunes. Il fit un signe en direction des deux sièges qui se trouvaient devant son bureau. « Prenez place en face de moi, je vous prie et dites moi ce qui vous a causé une telle émotion…

-En fait j'étais à la bibliothèque quand j'ai soudain eu…une vision. » Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en disant ce mot. Il avait l'impression de sortir le même discours que Trelawney. « Ca n'a pas duré très longtemps, quelques secondes tout au plus. J'étais dans un endroit assez sombre, entouré de flammes…Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir si quelqu'un d'autre était avec moi, mais je crois bien que j'étais seul…Il y avait cette chose que je voulais vraiment…Quelque chose qui m'occupait l'esprit depuis quelques temps déjà…Et j'étais vraiment heureux de l'avoir récupérer, vraiment très heureux…

Il se tut. Chris pouvait encore ressentir la joie qu'avait éprouvé Voldemort, et cela lui retournait l'estomac. La question que lui posa Dumbledore le décontenança.

- Lorsque tu as ces visions, tu les vois de l'intérieur de Voldemort ? »

Chris afficha un air surpris. Il pensait le lui avoir dit

-Oui, c'est toujours comme ça. Dans ces moments là, je partage l'esprit de Voldemort…Je vois ce qu'il voit et je ressens ses émotions…

Dumbledore n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à l'éviter comme celui de son monde l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à lui dire que de toute façon, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter parce que Voldemort ne s'en apercevrait pas, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Et tu as cru que cet objet était ma baguette….Je comprends mieux la raison de ton inquiétude, mon garçon. »

Chris était soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la Baguette de l'Aîné car cela aurait aussi signifié en plus que Dumbledore avait été vaincu. Ce monde ne survivrait pas sans le vieux directeur.

-A propos de cet objet, est ce que tu te souviens d'un détail précis. De sa forme ou de sa couleur ? » Il avait clairement une idée en tête, même si son visage impassible ne trahissait rien.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il regrettait ne pas avoir pu partager la vision plus longtemps. Tout avait été si rapide, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se rendre vraiment compte qu'il était à l'intérieur du mage noir. Il avait seulement vu ses ombres, sa main…

-Un éclat doré ! »s'exclama-t-il soudain. « Pendant un bref instant, j'ai vu un éclat doré sur l'objet juste avant que la connexion ne s'arrête.».

_Mais un éclat doré_, pensa-t-il, _ça peut être n'importe quoi._

-Tu ne vois pas de quoi il pourrait s'agir ? Un objet doré auquel Tom tiendrait plus que tout…

En tout cas pas la baguette de l'aîné. Si il était souvenu plus tôt de ce détail, il n'aurait pas foncé tête baissée jusqu'à Dumbledore. La relique de la Mort n'était pas doré…Cependant, il y avait un autre objet qui lui l'était. Son estomac se noua. Non, c'était ridicule, pourquoi Voldemort serait-il allé la récupérer ? Le Mage Noir était beaucoup trop sûr de lui…

Toutefois cela expliquerait plusieurs choses et notamment le fait que, pour la première fois, la connexion se soit ouverte et qu'il ait partagé la vision de Voldemort sans avoir à la forcer ou qu'ils aient pensé tout deux à la même chose. Le Mage Noir était devenu plus puissant.

Il croisa le regard de Dumbledore :

-Vous pensez qu'il s'agit de la coupe ? » demanda-t-il la gorge sèche.

-Malheureusement, je pense que c'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agit. » Il fit un geste vers le parchemin qui traînait sur son bureau « Cette lettre que je lisais lorsque tu es arrivé m'a informé que Tom s'était déplacé. Il était à Londres ce matin même.

Le Gryffondor eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un coup dans l'estomac.

-A Londres ? Mais et Grindelwald il n'est pas… » Il ne pouvait pas être déjà mort. Il l'aurait su. Il l'aurait _**vu.**_

Voldemort avait-il tant d'avance que cela ?

-…Gellert est toujours dans sa prison de Nurmengard, bien en vie.

-Mais alors pourquoi est-il venu chercher la coupe d'abord ? » Il ne comprenait pas. Voldemort avait toujours été négligent en ce qui concernait ses horcruxes. Il suffisait de voir la manière dont il les avait dissimulé dans son monde.

« Voldemort n'a pas une seule fois montré un quelconque intérêt pour autre chose que la relique, et encore moins pour ses Horcruxes. Il était certains que personne n'apprendrait la vérité. Pourtant, il savait que quelques personnes le connaissait sous son vrai nom. Son secret ici était bien gardé. Il aurait dû avoir encore moins de raison…

Quelqu'un le lui avait-il dit ? Bien sûr que non, qui aurait pu ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une simple coïncidence.

Qui était au courant ? Il avait gardé les Horcruxes secrets et même ceux qui se souvenaient de lui en tant que Harry, ne savaient pas la vérité dessus mis à part Derwent et Kreacher. Il avait entièrement confiance en eux.

Qui alors ? Certainement pas par lui ; il aurait senti sa présence si Voldemort avait tenté de le posséder ou de pénétrer dans son esprit. Sa dernière expérience, juste après le fiasco du Département des Mystères, était encore gravé dans sa mémoire. Le doloris n'était rien en comparaison.

Personne n'aurait pu savoir…

- Je pense que Tom a dû sentir que quelque chose clochait. Pour être revenu aussi brusquement et aussi rapidement en Angleterre, ça ne signifie qu'une seule chose : il était inquiet. » Dumbledore s'était levé et se dirigeait maintenant vers sa bibliothèque.

-Mais inquiet de quoi ? » s'exclama le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Pour ce qu'il en sait, il n'a rien à craindre dans ce monde…

Etait ce encore une des différence avec l'endroit d'où il venait ? Voldemort était il plus prudent ici ? Il n'y aurait vraiment aucune raison particulière pour qu'il le soit. L'idée même semblait absurde. Voldemort était toujours si sûr de lui. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait conduit à sa perte dans son monde. Il avait espéré qu'il en serait de même ici.

-Dis moi, ce serait-il passé des choses étranges récemment chez les Potter ? » Le jeune homme tressaillit légèrement. Dumbledore lui tournait le dos, il ne put voir l'expression de son visage. Comment avait-il su ?

Il devait arrêter de se poser des questions ; c'était de Dumbledore dont il s'agissait. Ce n'était ni la première fois, et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière, où le vieux directeur montrait qu'il savait tout ce qui se passait dans son école. Sans compter que c'était lui qui avait commandé tous ces livres…

-Oui. Depuis quelques jours, Harry sait des choses…qu'il ne devrait pas savoir. » Le jeune homme entreprit alors de lui raconter brièvement les deux occurrences dont il avait été témoin, durant lesquels son Autre avait montré qu'il connaissait son passé.

Dumbledore l'écouta attentivement, le visage impassible. Il avait repris place en face du jeune homme. Lorsque ce dernier eut achevé son récit, le vieux directeur lui dit :

-Je pense que nous avons là la réponse à la question.

Chris cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir :

- Les rêves que Harry fait ? En quoi est ce que …Non, Harry ne peut pas être celui qui a mis au courant Voldemort. » s'exclama-t-il les yeux écarquillés. « Il n'est au courant de rien ! Il n'y a même pas de connexion entre Harry et lui. Il n'y a pas d'Elu ici. Personne qui ne soit marqué d'une quelconque façon comme étant l'égal de Voldemort.

-C'est pourquoi, il me semble plus probable que ce soit _**toi**_ qui lui ait transmis cette information….

-_**QUOI !**_

Chris s'était levé d'un bond.. Comment pouvait-il penser cela ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? I avait passé des mois à chercher les Horcruxes ! C'était grâce à lui qu'il savait que Tom et Voldemort ne formait qu'une seule et même personne. C'était grâce à lui aussi que la plupart des Horcruxes avaient été détruits. Le jeune homme avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Même si ce n'était pas _**son **_Dumbledore, c'était son Autre, qu'il puisse penser cela l'énervait profondément. Il se sentait en quelque sorte trahi.

-Oui, je pense que c'est toi qui a informé Tom de…

Deux objets en verres qui se trouvaient sur le bureau de Dumbledore explosèrent en mille morceaux. Le Survivant s'en moquait. Il était furieux :

- COMMENT OSEZ VOUS DIRE CA ! COMMENT POUVEZ VOUS MÊME _**OSER**_ PENSER QUE J'AI PU _**DONNER **_DES INFORMATIONS A _**VOLDEMORT**_ ! Il A TUE MES PARENTS, MES AMIS !

Dumbledore ne réagissait toujours pas. Il se contentait de le regarder sans sourciller, le visage encore et toujours impassible. Ses yeux évitaient les siens.

-Vous le savez parfaitement, je vous ai _**tout**_ raconté. » lança-t-il entre ses dents, essayant de se calmer. « Je vous ai dit pour mon monde et pour Jack ! et vous pensez malgré tout que j'ai pu le rejoindre ! Devenir un de ses mangemorts ! ET…

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mon garçon. Assis toi et écoute moi s'il te plait. »Chris hésita légèrement, sa colère lui commandait de planter là Dumbledore et d'aller se débrouiller tout seul. Il s'en était bien sorti jusqu'alors, non ?Cependant, il savait qu'il avait besoin du directeur. Il se rassit.

- Je ne pense pas que tu l'ais fait intentionnellement. Tu es bien la dernière personne qui le rejoindrais, je n'en doute pas. » ajouta-t-il pour couper court aux protestations de Chris qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver. « Je pense que tu as agis comme une sorte de liens entre les deux. Il n'y a que deux possibilités sur la manière dont Tom aurait pu être mis au courant. La première serait que Harry les a transmis directement via ses rêves. Comme tu l'as justement dit, il n y' a aucune connexion entre les deux. »

Dumbledore continua, ses yeux bleus croisant pour la première fois le regard de Chris :

-Harry est ton double dans ce monde. Il est normal que vous ayez tout deux un lien. Celui ci semble cependant se renforcer lorsque Harry est en état de vulnérabilité comme lors de son sommeil. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il en est de même pour ta connexion avec Voldemort. C'est au moment où tu es le plus vulnérable qu'elle s'enclenche, ou lorsque l'un de vous ressent une émotion vive, je me trompe ?

-Non. » répondit Chris qui ne voyait pas très bien ce qui les liaient tous les trois.

-Le soir où vous vous êtes battu,tu n'étais pas très bien d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Quant à Harry, il n'était pas très sobre….Ne sois pas si étonné, je te rappelle mon garçon que j'ai eu ton père en élève. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en voyant le regard surpris de Chris. Il avait laissé de côté le fait que son Autre était alors saoul. Dumbledore reprit :

- Vous étiez donc tous deux en états de vulnérabilité. Sans compter le fait que vous étiez énervé l'un contre l'autre. C'est à ce moment là que tu as senti la présence de Voldemort dans ton esprit.

-Oui, et au même moment Harry m'a appelé le Survivant. J'ai même cru pendant un instant que c'était Voldemort qui m'avait appelé comme ça.» Et quelle frayeur il avait eu à ce moment là « Notre connexion se renforce aussi lorsqu'on partage les mêmes émotions et dans ce cas là, on était en colère.

-Harry et toi étiez jaloux l'un de l'autre, vous partagiez les mêmes sentiments. Votre lien s'étaient renforcé d'autant plus qu'Harry n'étaient pas complètement lucide. Le fait que Voldemort soit, par hasard, aussi en colère à cet instant précis à servi à renforcer ton lien avec lui.

Harry était lié à lui, et lui était lié à Voldemort ?Il avait un lien avec Harry _**et**_ Voldemort. Superbe, il n'en demandait pas tant. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une sorte de maillon qui reliaient les autres pièces ensembles. Ce n'était pas un sentiment plaisant.

-Mais comment est ce que un moment de mon passé a pu aller chez Harry puis passer par Voldemort ? »Dire que c'était par lui que c'était arrivé lui semblait encore beaucoup trop tiré par les cheveux.

-Je l'ignore. Tout ceci ne sont que des suppositions. Il est possible que ce soit dû au fait que tu pensais aux Horcruxes et à la coupe un peu auparavant, tandis que Harry s'interrogeait sur ton identité. Tout ce que je peux t'affirmer avec plus ou moins de certitude c'est que ce soir là, vous avez tous les trois été liés. »

Chris avait encore du mal à y croire. Quelques années plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais remis en question quelque chose que Dumbledore lui aurait dit. Cependant depuis sa cinquième année, il avait vu que son mentor restait un homme et donc qu'il n'était pas infaillible.

-Je comprends que Harry et moi soyons liés. Je comprends que Voldemort et moi soyons aussi liés » même si il ne comprenait pas _**pourquoi **_puisque ce n'était pas celui qui l'avait marqué comme son égal, mais son double. « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela signifierait que Harry et Voldemort soient liés.

-Parce que cela aurait tout simplement pu se produire. Un seul événement, l'assassinat de Miss Trelawney, a changé le cours de l'Histoire. Si j'avais pu la rencontrer, si Mr Rogue avait entendu sa prophétie et l'avait répété à son maître, les événements qui ont suivis auraient sans doute été totalement différents…Malgré les apparences, ce monde est un de ceux qui ressemblent plus au tien. Cet événement me semble être la seule différence profonde, ainsi que le fait que Tom ait enseigné impunément ici puisque j'ignorais sa réelle identité.

-Ca aurait pu être encore différent, si Voldemort avait finalement choisi Neville par exemple. Rien ne dit que Harry, même si il y avait eu une prophétie, aurait été le Survivant.

-Pourquoi pas ?Comprends que la venue d'un être interdimensionnel change beaucoup de choses. Pas forcément en mal, puisque grâce à toi, nous serons beaucoup mieux préparés à son retour qui était inévitable. Cependant, en venant ici, tu as aussi modifié ce qui aurait pu être et ne pas être. En quelque sorte, tu as enclenché une sorte de processus et tu as permis de lier entre elle des choses ,des personnes qui ne l'étaient pas auparavant mais qui si les choses avaient été légèrement été différentes l'auraient été….

Chris se doutait que ça devait être bien plus complexe que cela mais il n'avait pas envie de voir Dumbledore se lancer dans les théories et les calculs pour lui expliquer.

-Mais alors, pourquoi est ce que ça ne semble concerner que Harry et Voldemort ? Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'autre chose est fondamentalement changé.

-Sans doute parce que dans ce monde, mais aussi dans le tien, Harry et Tom sont les deux êtres les plus proches de toi. Vos âmes aussi sont liées … » Une lueur passa à ce moment là dans le regard de Dumbledore mais ce fut si rapide que Chris ne sut pas si il l'avait imaginé ou pas. C'était peut être simplement un reflet de la lumière.

Il serra les poings. C'était vraiment à cause de lui que Harry avait ses rêves. C'était sa faute si Voldemort avait récupérer la coupe. Il était le lien entre les trois…

-Est ce que Harry va commencer à avoir des visions de Voldemort ? » demanda-t-il la gorge un peu sèche. Il ne souhaitait cela à personne. Cela avait beau s'être révélé très utile lorsqu'il chassait les Horcruxes dans son monde, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir et il savait que son Autre ne le supporterait pas.

Et si Voldemort se rendait compte que quelqu'un était dans son esprit ?Cela ne manquerait certainement pas d'arriver. A la longue, il le saurait. Que se passerait-il alors ? Il se lancerait sans doute à la poursuite des Potter. Ou il tenterait de piéger son Autre tout comme il l'avait piégé.

-Non. Il n'est pas l'enfant de la prophétie, et ta venue n'y changera rien. Il ne pourra pas avoir de visions. La seule façon pour que cela soit possible serait qu'il y ait un contact entre vous et que vous soyez, ainsi que Voldemort, dans le même état d'esprit que la dernière fois…. » Il passa une main sur sa barbe et ajouta d'un ton pensif :

-Et même si cela venait à se reproduire, je doute que Harry voit vraiment quelque chose. Il ressentirait une émotion, verrait à la limite une image ou simplement aurait une intuition, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Leur connexion est inexistante et même si lorsque tu es là elle s'enclenche légèrement, elle reste beaucoup trop faible. »

Ils avaient surtout eu de la chance. Même si la perte de la coupe était une catastrophe, en comparaison à ce qui auraient pu arriver si Voldemort avait eu une autre information comme le fait que certains de ses Horcruxes avaient été détruits ou comme la prophétie, cela semblait un moindre mal.

Dumbledore semblait croire qu'une telle chose ne se reproduirait pas. Mais comment en être certain ? La dernière fois, c'est surtout au moment où il l'avait touché que la connexion s'était bien établie. Si cela devenait plus fort, et si il suffisait qu'il soit simplement dans le même état d'esprit que son Autre pour qu'elle s'enclenche, que feraient-ils ? Même si il était moins proche de Voldemort puisqu'il en partageait pas le même sang et que lui venait d'un autre monde, ils restaient tout de même très liés. Ses visions avaient lieu de plus en plus régulièrement.

Dumbledore continuait de parler, mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il était terrifié.

Il suffirait simplement qu'il se mette en colère contre Harry au mauvais moment par exemple, pour que Voldemort aient peut être de nouveau accès à d'autres informations.

Qu'apprendrait-il alors ? Que quelqu'un avait été marqué comme étant son égal ? Le noms et les visages des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Ou alors que quelqu'un d'autres connaissait le secret des Reliques de la Mort et des Horcruxes ?

Voldemort verrait que quelqu'un était dans son esprit. Il verrait Harry et se lancerait à sa poursuite. Il connaissait le Mage Noir. Si celui ci estimait que quelqu'un représentait une menace trop importante pour son pouvoir, il préférait l'éliminer tout de suite.

Le nœud dans son estomac s'était accentué.

Et même si cela n'arrivait pas, Harry qu'il en soit conscient ou non finirait sans doute par lâcher quelque chose, de la même façon qu'il lui avait lancé le surnom de _**Survivant**_. Si il se retrouvé saoul à nouveau et qu'il racontait quelque chose concernant les Horcruxes à ses amis ? Si il parlait de Voldemort ? Ou si il était simplement fatigue et qu'il disait quelque chose du même genre sans vraiment réfléchir ? Ou dans son sommeil ?

Chez les Potter, ce n'était pas bien grave. Il pourrait au pire dévoiler quelque chose de gênant pour Chris. Cependant, les vacances de pâques étaient bientôt terminées. Ils allaient retourner à Poudlard dans peu de jours.

Là bas, ce serait beaucoup plus dangereux. Si ses amis ou ses camarades de dortoirs pensaient qu'il était juste entrain de faire un cauchemar, ce ne serait peut être pas le cas de tout le monde. Si Draco le répétait à son père par exemple, Lucius viendrait à poser des questions. Le vol de Gringotts n'avaient peut être pas encore fait la Une, mais il était certain que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Sans compter que Bellatrix viendrait en parler à son beau-frère.

Et si Harry lâchait un mot sur les sorts impardonnables, ou sur les Horcruxes, il voyait très bien Lucius Malfoy l'accuser de connaître la Magie Noire et demander à le questionner ou quelque chose du même registre.

Chris serrait si fort les poings que la marque de ses ongles étaient certainement bien imprimées sur sa paume.

Le moyen pour que les rêves d'Harry cesse ce serait peut être de mettre fin à Voldemort avant qu'ils ne reviennent à Poudlard.

C'était impossible.

Il n'arriverait pas à récupérer la coupe. Voldemort la garderait avec lui, de la même façon qu'il avait gardé Nagini à ses côtés. Le seul moyen de la détruire maintenant serait au moment de la bataille finale.

_Qui ne va pas manquer d'arriver dans très bientôt._

Comment allait-il faire ? Il n'allait pas pouvoir foncer comme cela sur Voldemort et lui faire les poches pour récupérer la coupe. L'Accio ne fonctionnerait pas. Même si il arrivait à la récupérer, il n'aurait pas le temps de s'approcher suffisamment pour la détruire et en même temps s'arranger pour que Voldemort soit tué. C'était lui qui allait très certainement être tué, avant même d'avoir terminé.

Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps. Voldemort était certainement déjà en route pour la prison de Grindelwald. Ensuite, il viendrait trouver Dumbledore…

Chris se serait bien arraché les cheveux. Et ce fichu Horcruxes de Gryffondor ou de Serdaigles ! Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de la forme ni du lieu où il se trouvait. Il fallait impérativement qu'il se remette à le chercher , il ne restait vraiment plus beaucoup de temps. Le problème c'est que cette fois ci, il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'aider de es informateurs. Que pouvait-il leur donner comme consigne ?

« _Aidez moi à trouver un objet dont je n'ai aucune idée de l'apparence mais qui à priori appartiendrait à Serdaigles, mais ça pourrait aussi appartenir à Godric Gryffondor »_

Clair et précis, pensa-t-il avec ironie. Il était certain d'y arriver. N'avait-il pas mis près de deux ans pour récupérer les 5 malheureux Horcruxes qu'il avait en sa possession ?

Comment faire, sans compter que même si par miracle ils arrivaient à repérer un nouvel Horcruxe, il n'avait pas envie de répété le fiasco du diadème.

James était peut être en ce moment même entrain d'enquêter là dessus. Connaissait sa chance, c'était fort probable.

Son esprit était en pleine ébullition.

Il perdait pied. Lui qui jusqu'à présent s'en sortait plus ou moins bien, commençait à perdre contrôle.

Les Potter étaient les plus menacés. Pour le moment, ils ne risquaient rien, mais pour combien de temps ? Leur fils avait des visions, celui d'un autre monde était d'un autre monde. Voldemort finirait par découvrir le pot aux roses tôt ou tard. Il fallait les mettre au courant, ils avaient le droit de savoir pour Harry.

Ils allaient le _**détester. **_

Cette idée le terrifiait tout autant que le retour de Voldemort….

Si je ne retrouve pas très bientôt le dernier horcruxe…

… le même scénario que dans son monde allait se reproduire. Ce serait peut être même pire puisque personne ici n'était prêt au retour du Mage Noir. Si Voldemort revenait trop tôt, aucun d'eux ne survivraient.

Chris ne se faisait aucune illusion là dessus. Ils n'étaient pas de taille à affronter Voldemort au sommet de sa puissance. Même avec Dumbledore , même sans la baguette de l'Aîné, celui ci aller faire tomber le Monde des Sorciers encore plus vite que dans son monde.

Ron, Hermione, Neville Luna, Les Weasley …...

Il allait les perdre à nouveau. Ce n'était peut être pas ses amis, il n'était peut être pas très proche d'eux dans ce monde mais il ne voulait pas les perdre….

Il allait à nouveau perdre les Potter, Tonks et les Maraudeurs. Il refusait d'accepter cette idée.

Le problème c'est qu'il n'y arrivait plus.

Harry voyait son passé,

Voldemort avait récupéré la coupe,

Ils avaient tous les trois une connexion,

James n'allait pas tarder à savoir pour le diadème,

Le dernier Horcruxe demeurait toujours introuvable,

Voldemort avait de l'avance sur lui…

Il avait totalement perdu contrôle.

-_**Harry**_ ?

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il croisa le regard de Dumbledore et se rendit compte que celui ci l'avait appelé plusieurs fois. Il rougit et baissa un peu la tête.

-Excusez moi, je ne vous ai pas entendu…

-Je te disais que j'allais reformer l'Ordre.

Chris ne formula aucune protestation. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire. La gorge serrée il dit :

-Je pense que Harry devrait suivre des cours d'Occlumentie, professeur…Ca permettrait…de l'empêcher de rêver…

Dumbledore le regarda un long moment avant de finalement dire :

-Tu sais mon garçon, dire qu'on a besoin d'aide n'est pas une faiblesse. Qu'importe qui on est, on a tous besoin de quelqu'un.

-Je sais.

Il n'avait juste pas envie de les mêler à tout cela. Il se l'était promis lorsqu'il était arrivé dans ce monde. Il allait y arriver tout seul. Il devait y arriver par ses propres moyens. L'échec était vraiment cuisant. Il était clairement incapable de faire quoique ce soit sans être aidé .Son orgueil et son assurance en prirent un sacré coup.

Dumbledore parut comprendre. Pour la première fois, il faisait vraiment son âge. Le regard las, il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il devait savoir que Chris ne l'écouterait pas. Le jeune homme sortit après avoir salué le directeur.

Il revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas être dérangé.

Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Tout ce qu'il avait craint allait se passer. L'Ordre aller être mêlé, les Potter allaient savoir la vérité et se mettre peut être à le détester pour avoir mis leur fils et leur famille en danger, il y aurait certainement un affrontement final sans doute à Poudlard aussi lorsque Voldemort viendrait pour récupérer la baguette de l'aîné.

Le même scénario allait se reproduire.

_« Il est impossible de lutter face au destin »_

Empli de rage et de frustration, le jeune homme donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur à côté de lui. Il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal.

-A quoi sert d'être l'Elu si on ne peut sauver personne ? » marmonna-t-il, entre ses dents secouant sa main en l'air pour faire s'estomper la douleur.

Il devait voir la vérité en face, il était trop faible.

Il avait besoin d'aide, il avait _**toujours**_ eu besoin de leur aide. Il le savait.

Mais la dernière fois c'était parce qu'ils l'avaient aidé qu'ils avaient tous péris.

---------------------------------------------------------------

° Un petit passage en hommage à MJ, un artiste génial et quelqu'un de vraiment bien

°° J'ai passé en revu tous les métiers dont on connait l'existance XD Rien ne collait à James. Je ne voulait pas faire de lui un je n'arrivai pas à l'imaginer faire autre chose, du moins au début de sa carrière. Etrange, non ?

----------------------------------------------

Voilààààà j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Encore une fois, excusez moi pour le retard je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse.

Je le répète ça ne se reproduira plus.

Ce chapitre contient le plus d'éléments concernant le dénouement. ^^

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui ne travaillent pas ^^


End file.
